Living La Vida Cobra
by AntoRodriguez7
Summary: Sigue a Spencer Wright en su extravagante vida como un famoso director de peliculas de horror...y el esposo del famoso Billy Joe Cobra. Eso, y tambien tiene que ser niñero de una pequeña diva malcriada que resulta ser su hijastra.
1. Living La Vida Cobra

**Anto aquí con otra historia de "Dude, That's My Ghost!".**

**Esta tiene EctoFeature, bueno...creo(¿Alguien seria tan amable de decirme como se llama la pareja de Older!Billy y Older!Spencer?)**

**Tal vez explique varias cosas al final del capítulo, pero por ahora...sólo disfruten la historia.**

* * *

><p>Ariana Joan Cobra, de 10 años, suspiro mientras se paraba en medio de la acera de la casa de los Henderson.<p>

Había estado estudiando con Skye, la hija del representante de su padre. Su padre, Billy Joe Cobra, había prometido venirla a buscar.

'Diez minutos.'Se recordó agriamente.

Estaba ya acostumbrada a las mentiras de Billy Joe.

Un camaro azul oscuro se detuvo de un frenazo en frente de la casa.

Skye, quien había estado a su lado mientras esperaba, le dijo:

"Te veo mañana en clases, Ari."

Y con eso, la hija de Thomas Henderson entró en su casa.

Ariana lanzo una mirada fulminante al auto, del cual se podía escuchar música tecno por el exceso de volumen, y camino hacia el.

La puerta del auto se abrió, y un joven de 27 años salió.

Plegó el asiento, y espero a que la niña se montara en el puesto de atrás.

Ariana miro al joven detalladamente.

Cabello marrón rojizo(más marrón que rojizo), ojos color café y una piel bronceada eran los rasgos más sobresalientes de Spencer Wright.

La chica no tenía interés en Wright, jamás le agrado el muchacho. Y ahora que era su padrastro, lo detestaba más.

"¿Podrías caminar un poco más rápido, por favor?"Wright dijo, cortésmente.

Ariana no respondió, pero lo obedeció.

Corrió hacia el auto, tiró su bolso en el asiento de atrás y sentó al lado del bolso.

Wright desplegó el asiento, y se sentó.

Billy subió el volumen de la música, y apretó las manos sobre el volante.

El cantante espero que su esposo cerrara la puerta, y disparó el auto hacia las calles de Beverly Heights.

Derrapaba, aumentaba la velocidad e incluso iba zigzagueando el auto, mientras bailaba las canciones de su teléfono(el cual iba conectado al auto).

Spencer bailaba con el cantante, y tarareaba las canciones.

Llegaron a un semáforo, donde Billy tuvo que frenar de repente.

Los dos hombres del puesto de adelante estaban bien porque llevaban el cinturón de seguridad, pero Ariana(quien también lo estaba usando) se dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza.

Billy estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta, pero Spence sintió el golpe.

"¿Estás bien?"Preguntó, amablemente.

Lo único que escucho fue un sollozo.

El cantante bajo el volumen de la música.

"¿Cariño, estas bien?"Billy preguntó, preocupado.

La música iba muy fuerte, pero él pudo escuchar los llantos de Cobra Junior.

La chica intentó hablar, pero no podía decir nada.

"Dios mío, Billy. El golpe le sacó el aire de los pulmones."Spencer ahogó un grito."Ari, intenta respirar. Cobra, da la vuelta. Vamos al hospital."

"No puedo dar vuelta en U."El cantante dijo."Pero si giro a la derecha, hay un hospital más cercano. Me quede ahí cuando me caí del escenario, y me di un fuerte golpe."

Wright se mordió el labio, no quería soltar un comentario sarcástico y molestar a su esposo.

* * *

><p>Spencer tomó un trago de su café con crema batida.<p>

Justo como le gustaba.

Billy salió del cuarto, y se sentó en la banca que estaba al lado del cuarto de hospital.

"Ari-Jo está en oxígeno. El doctor dice que estará bien para mañana."Dijo, y agarro el café de su marido.

Tomó un sorbo, y sonrió presumidamente.

"No pareces preocupado por tu hija."Spencer le lanzó una mirada seria.

"No la quiero asustar."Billy miro hacia el piso, y dejo que unas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus mejillas."Spence, admitelo. No soy material para ser un padre, y Jade tenía que dejarme cuidando de nuestra hija porque sus padres no aprobaban que ella tuviera a la niña en la casa. Desde que Ariana nació, no fui el mejor ejemplo a seguir para ella. Soy un desastre."

"Billy...Baruch."Spencer le levantó la cara, y lo hizo mirar a sus ojos.

Los ojos azul-verdosos del cantante miraron con una expresión de tristeza a los ojos café del cineasta.

"Tu no eres un desastre."Spencer continuo.

Billy intentó decir algo, pero Spencer lo calló con un beso.

El cantante se derritió en la muestra de afecto, y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer.

"Spence, chico malo. Estamos en un hospital."Billy bromeó/susurro en los labios del cineasta, y se separó del beso.

Spencer se sonrojó, ligeramente.

"Cállate, Cobra."Golpeo a su marido suavemente en el brazo, y tomó su café de vuelta.

Por lo mucho que amara a Baruch, no iba a dejar que este idiota le quitara su café.

* * *

><p>Spencer preparo dos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní suave para Billy y Ari-Jo.<p>

El cantante entró en la cocina, y vio a Spence.

Se acercó, silenciosamente, y le dio una nalgada al cineasta.

"Eso fue por el beso en el hospital."Dijo, sonrojado.

El cineasta encogió los hombros.

"¿Vas a desayunar o vas a buscar a tu clon primero?"Spencer preguntó.

"Voy a buscar a Ari."Billy respondió."Gracias a Dios, mi mamá se quedo con Ari mientras que tu y yo teníamos un tiempo a solas."

Ahora era el turno de Wright de sonrojarse.

* * *

><p>Ariana se levantó de la cama, sintiéndose mareada.<p>

Escucho una voz melodiosa cantando "We Own The Night" de The Wanted.

La joven miro hacia la puerta, y vio a su padre.

"Te encanta hacer una gran entrada, BJC."Ariana dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

El cantante rió un poco.  
>"Me conoces tan bien, AJ."Respondió, y camino hacia la niña."Spence esta preocupado por ti."<p>

Ariana miro al piso, y susurro:  
>"¿Y qué?"<p>

"Hey, dale una oportunidad al chico. Después de todo, es tu padrastro."Billy dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

La joven, ahora parada en frente de su padre, trataba de mantenerse en pie.

"Una oportunidad."Dijo, pensativa."Una sola oportunidad...así que si Wright arruina su único chance, se devuelve derechito a Miami. ¿Me captas, Cohen?"

El cantante asintió, y luego camino hacia su madre.

Le toco el hombro, suavemente.  
>"Mamá, despierta."Billy susurro en el oído de su madre.<p>

Brianna se despertó, sobresaltada.  
>"¿Qué pasa?"Preguntó, mientras se frotaba los ojos.<p>

"Ya te puedes devolver al penthouse."Billy ayudo a la mujer a levantarse, ya que lucía muy cansada.

* * *

><p>Ariana mordió su sándwich de mantequilla de maní, y miro a Spencer.<br>"No me agradas. Pero Papá me dijo que socializara contigo."La joven espetó.

Spencer levantó la mirada del libreto que estaba escribiendo.  
>"Cuéntame de ti."El cineasta dijo, y fijó la mirada a su libreto de nuevo."Aunque ya sepa todo sobre ti porque te he cuidado toda tu vida."<p>

"¿Porqué no nos cuentas sobre ti?"Billy entró en la cocina, y se quedo mirando al cineasta con una sonrisa presumida.

"Eh...bueno. Soy Spencer Wright. Nací en Miami, Florida. Me gustan las películas de terror. Tengo 27 años, y soy un aspirante a cineasta."Spencer se encogió de hombros."Estoy casado con el famoso y talentoso cantante Billy Joe Cobra, quién tiene 27 años. Odio las malteadas de banana. Eso es todo."

"¿Nada más?"Ariana alzó una ceja.

Spencer vio a la niña detalladamente.

Tenía que admitir que Ariana era igualita a su esposo.

El mismo cabello negro, los ojos azul-verdosos, la piel ligeramente bronceada eran los rasgos que tenían más similitudes con Billy Joe. ¿Y la personalidad? Dios, Spencer no sabía que hacer cuando esos dos se peleaban.

"No."Wright respondió.

"Bueno, ustedes dos...traten de llevarse bien mientras yo me voy a trabajar."Billy dijo, y salio de la cocina."Un álbum nuevo no se hace solo."

El cineasta volteó la mirada, y vio directamente a los jeans del cantante.

Spencer sacó su teléfono, y escribió un rápido mensaje:  
>"Dat ass, Cobra. -xoxo, Spence."<p>

Sonrió maliciosamente, cuando escucho un grito del cantante:  
>"¡Spence!"<p>

El cineasta se dio la vuelta, y vio a la niña.  
>"¿Me imagino que no quieres ir al colegio hoy?"Preguntó.<p>

"¿Te parece que quiero salir de mi zona segura de fans alocadas por salir con BJC?"Ariana respondió, con sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>Billy tomó un largo respiro, y empezó a cantar en el estudio.<p>

Usualmente, él usaba el estudio de grabación de su casa y enviaba él mismo las canciones a la disquera. Pero, un iluso llamado Jonah Tyler Taylor quería grabar una canción con él.

Al ver a JTT se dio cuenta de que este no era el adolescente obsesionado por él que conoció cuando era un juez en "Este Pais Hace Cosas"...ahora era un hombre de 33 años con una extraña obsesión por el cantante.

"No puedo creerlo."Jonah se decía, mientras observaba al cantante."¡Voy a cantar con el famoso Billy Joe Cobra!"

El cantante tenía que admitir que su ego crecía más cuando Jonah hablaba.

Jonah abrazo al cantante, e hizo que este sin querer moviera uno de los botones de la máquina de controles.

La máquina hizo un sonido extraño, y humo empezó a salir de la máquina.  
>"Oh, oh."Jonah susurro, apenado."¿Qué hice?"<p>

"¡Hiciste que se recalentara!"Billy le grito al mayor, y luego empezó a entrar en pánico."¿Sabes qué esa cosa va a explotar?"

Tomó a Jonah del brazo, y lo sacó del estudio.

Llegaron al final del pasillo, y se escucho un sonido fuerte que provenía del estudio.

* * *

><p>"¿Estas herido?"Spencer abrazo al cantante, y le dio un beso en la frente."¿Estas bien? ¿Qué demonios pasó, Cobra?"<p>

"Nada malo, Spence."Billy aseguro, mientras lo sacaban en una camilla."La máquina de mezclas estaba dañada, y se incendió porque se recalentó."

"Eso no explica porque tu pierna está rota."Spencer alzó una ceja, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su marido.

"Jonah, en plan de héroe, me salto encima para cubrirme de la explosión que nunca paso."Billy puso los ojos en blanco."Y me rompió la pierna en el proceso."

"¡Ya dije que lo lamentaba mucho, BJC!"Jonah dijo, desde la otra camilla.

"No te acerques a mi...amigo."Spencer le dijo fríamente a Jonah."O te juro que vamos a tener un problema más grande que el ego de Billy Joe Cobra."

"¡Hey, me gusta esa frase!"Billy sonrió un poco.

Ariana miro a su padre, y susurro en su oído:  
>"No vuelvas a asustarnos así."<p>

El cantante noto que Ariana había hecho la oración en plural.  
>"¿Te agrada?"Preguntó.<p>

Ariana asintió.

* * *

><p>"Timber" de Pitbull sonaba, mientras Spencer conducía hacia el hospital.<p>

Usualmente, el cineasta solo ponía música de BJC cuando conducía solo pero Ariana insistió en conectar su iPhone al reproductor de música del auto.

Y como Spencer se lo había imaginado, el gusto musical de la chica era igual al de su padre.

La canción cambió de repente, en medio del rap de Pitbull, a "Bromazing".

"¿Hey Spence?"Ariana habló, y le bajó el volumen a la música."Gracias...por lo de anoche. Si me hubieras ignorado, ya estuviera muerta en el piso de Cam(refiriéndose al camaro de Billy)."

"Niña, si supieras lo mucho que me importas. Obviamente, nadie te quiere más que Baruch...pero tu entiendes lo que digo."El cineasta respondió."Desde que te conocí a ti y a Baruch, mi vida cambió. Solía tener problemas de inseguridad, y Baruch me cambio. Me dijo: _'¿Qué hay de malo con ser diferente? Si todos fuéramos iguales, la vida no sería divertida. Mírame a mi, soy narcisista y lo admito...y la gente aún así me ama. Se tu mismo, Spence. Se único. Se el cineasta del que me enamore.'_"

"Y el día en que naciste, ese día estaba tan preocupado porque tus padres estaban peleando mucho. Cuando Billy te sostuvo en sus brazos, y vi algo en su cara. Era amor. Puro amor de padre e hija. Luego, él te puso sobre mis brazos. Yo...simplemente sonreí al ver tus pequeños ojitos. Sabía que algún día sería tu tío favorito."Spencer continuo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Él no era como BJC, quien era muy sentimental. Wright simplemente no lloraba por ese tipo de cosas...pero el hecho de que su esposo casi pudo haber muerto en un incendio y de que su hijastra estaba tratando de ser amable con él...lo hizo romperse a llorar.

Tantos sentimientos en tan solo 1 día y medio.

* * *

><p>"¿Spence?"Billy acaricio el cabello del cineasta, mientras estaban acostados sobre su cama viendo una película.<p>

"¿Si, Baruch?"Spencer miro a su esposo en la cara.

"Violame."El cantante sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Q-qué?"El cineasta lucía confundido.

"Tu eres como el sol de California."Billy canto, dulcemente, en el oído de su chico.

El cantante deslizo sus manos en el pantalón de Spencer.

"B-Baruch."Spencer trago saliva, nervioso."N-No. Ariana esta abajo."

El cineasta luego sacó las manos de su esposo fuera de su pantalón.

"Spence, por favor."Billy mordió la oreja del chico, suavemente.

"Sólo déjate llevar..."Murmuro el cantante subiendo ambas manos debajo de su franela, acariciando el abdomen del mayor.

Spencer suspiro.

"No estoy de humor."El cineasta dijo, y le dio la espalda a su marido.

Billy sólo ignoró a su chico, y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Spencer de una manera que le daba escalofríos al cineasta.

"Déjame tranquilo, Cobra."Spencer se volteó y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

El cantante se montó encima de Spencer, y empezó a acariciar y darle besos al cineasta.

"Pero...esta es mi forma de decirte que te amo."Billy susurro en los labios de Spencer, y lo metió en un beso apasionado.

La puerta se abrió.

"¿Papá, has visto mis audífon...?"Ariana entró, y se quedo bocabierta

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"¡H-Hola amor!"Billy sonrió nerviosamente.

"¡Mi inocencia!"La niña grito, y salió corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

><p>"Aquí tienes, princesa."Spencer colocó el plato de pizza sobre la mesa.<p>

"¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?"Ariana se cruzó de brazos, pero ojeo la pizza.

"Bueno."Billy tomó un trago de vodka, y hablo."Cuando dos pajaritos se quieren mucho..."

"Ya vi esa clase la semana pasada."La niña interrumpió a su padre, de manera abrupta."Se que son gays..."

"Brosexuales."Billy la corrigió.

"Bisexuales."Spencer hablo al mismo tiempo que su marido.

"Como sea."Ariana continuó su discurso."Se que son brosexuales, y están casados. Pero deberían estar conscientes de que hay una niña en esta casa."

"Yo se lo dije a tu padre, y él jamás me escucha porque soy 'la mujer de la relación'."Spencer respondió.

"¿Les dijo algo?"Billy se levantó, y puso las manos sobre la mesa.

El cantante lucía amenazador.

"Yo soy el dueño de esta maldita casa, y aquí se hace lo que yo diga."Dijo, bruscamente.

Ariana se levantó, e imito la pose de su padre.

"En tus sueños, Cobra."La joven chasqueo los dedos, y se sentó a comer.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
>A pesar de que eran padre e hija, Billy y Ariana parecían más hermanos.<p>

"Después se pelean. Por favor, terminen de cenar."El cineasta lanzó una mirada fulminante a los Cobra.

"Meh."Ariana dijo, y tomó un trago de su vaso de agua.

* * *

><p>Spencer se tiro sobre la cama, y gruño en su almohada.<p>

"¿Qué te pasa, Spence?"Su esposo se sentó en el borde de la cama.

El cineasta ignoro a Billy, y empezó a llorar.

"¿Quieres un bebé? ¿Por eso estas estresado?"Billy preguntó, preocupado.

Spencer levantó la cara de la almohada, y miro fríamente al cantante.  
>"No."Le tiró una almohada a su marido.<p>

"Genial, porque no quiero que Ariana se sienta excluida de la familia."Billy respondió."¿Porqué estas estresado?"

"Ser uno de los mejores directores de la industria no es fácil, y tú sabes eso mejor que nadie. Eres el mejor de la industria musical. La nueva película me esta sacando de quicio, y el productor ni tiene ganas de ayudarme con el millón de problemas que están pasando en el set. Tu y Ariana también me están sacando de quicio con sus peleas constantes."Spencer suspiro.

"¿Sabes que el sexo es bueno para quitar el estrés?"El cantante dijo, mientras se peinaba el cabello con sus dedos.

"¿Qué no aprendiste nada de lo que pasó hace un rato?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

Billy se encogió de hombros.

"Me voy a dormir, Cohen."Spencer se arropó con su sábana, y apago la luz.

"Hey, hey, hey."Billy encendió la lampara de su mesa de noche."Si hay un problema en esta casa, se resuelve en una reunión del equipo Cobra. Tu deberías saber eso mejor que nadie, Wright. Tu impusiste esa regla."

"Uh jum...si. Apaga la luz, BJ(BeeJay)."Spencer se tapó la cabeza con su sábana roja.

Billy apago la luz, y se fue a dormir.  
>Se intentó asegurar que el siguiente día iba a ser mejor.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado. Trabaje mucho en esto porque es la primera historia yaoi que he escrito(porque EctoFeature es la primera pareja yaoi que me gusta).<strong>

**Ahora explicare unas cosas:**

**-Si, puse a JTT de 33 años. Porque la verdad quería que BJC fuera menor que él y Spencer.**

**-La razón por la que BJC y Spencer están saliendo es...está en otro fin que estoy escribiendo.**

**-Para los que leyeron "The Beginning", muchas de las cosas que pasan en esa historia se entrelazan haciendo a Billy la araña de la telaraña. Por ejemplo, Hoover en la clase de Zumba empieza a tenerle rencor a Billy por robarle su "hora especial" y termina trabajando para Madame X. No se porque explico esto aquí, pero hey...tiempo para explicar es tiempo para explicar.**

**-En este capítulo iba a haber lemon. Es más una amiga intentó hacer la parte lemon, ya que yo apesto haciendo eso, y no la pudo terminar porque no estaba inspirada. Corte el texto y deje el "déjate llevar" que ella escribió. Así que sí alguien es bueno con el lemon, bienvenido a hacer esa parte en la historia(obviamente les doy el credito por hacer esa parte).**

**-Ariana es de mi historia Cobra Junior, que estoy escribiendo en inglés para no olvidar como hacer fics en ingles.**

**-No quiero dar spoilers...pero Billy y Spence tal vez vayan a tener otro bebé. Aún no se sí estoy segura de darles a otro ser humano a esos dos. **

**Reviews siempre son aceptados.**


	2. La Reunión del Equipo Cobra

**Hey! Anto aquí con otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**En este capítulo, aprendemos que es una "reunión del equipo Cobra" y quienes forman parte de dicho equipo.**

**Al final explicare unas cosas de nuevo, pero ahora sólo lean y disfruten este capítulo. **

* * *

><p>¿Cómo te sentirías si el director del colegio te llamara a su oficina a hablar? Pues lo único que Ariana(quien será ahora llamada AJ)Cobra sentía en este momento era su corazón latiendo muy fuerte.<p>

"¿Sabes porque estas aquí, Ariana?"El director del colegio, Henry Lovett, preguntó mientras se acariciaba la barba gris que estaba en su barbilla.

"No, pero se que este colegio tiene muchas maneras de mejorar sus clases."La niña se cruzó de brazos, y hablo con seriedad."Y no aprovechan las oportunidades."

El director soltó una risa.  
>"Tú, señorita, estas aquí hablando de como mejorar las clases cuando yo te llame porque tú, irónicamente, no las estas copiando."Dijo, entre risas.<p>

Ariana bajo la mirada.

"Llame a Spencer."Lovett se tornó serio."Y parece que acaba de llegar,"

Ariana volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, y vio la silueta de Wright por la ventana.

"Me va a matar."Susurro, cuando la puerta se abrió.

Spencer Wright entró casualmente en la oficina, y tomó el asiento al lado de Ariana.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora, AJ?"El cineasta lucía molesto.

"No esta copiando en clases."Lovett respondió por la chica.

"¿La van a suspender?"Spencer preguntó, mientras se colocaba la mano en la frente.

"No, pero quiero incluirla en un proyecto especial. Hay un concurso de literatura...y necesitamos a un cursante de quinto grado..."Lovett decía, y AJ lo interrumpió.

"No tengo buena ortografía."La niña dijo, de manera abrupta.

"Ha, pero tu padre irradia creatividad."Spencer respondió, en un tono burlón.

"Cállate, Wright."AJ se levantó, y salió de la oficina.

"Tiene una personalidad muy altanera."Lovett se cruzó de brazos.

"Si...eso lo sacó de Billy Joe."Spencer suspiro.

* * *

><p>La ida a la mansión Cobra fue tranquila.<p>

AJ no había sido suspendida, pero Spencer se la llevo a casa porque tenía que hablar con ella.

"¿Porqué no estas haciendo nada en clase?"El cineasta preguntó, rompiendo el silencio entre él y su hijastra."¿Es un chico?"

AJ asintió.

"¿Te gusta?"Spencer detuvo el auto en frente del Wi-Fri.

"Dije que el problema era un chico, no que me gustaba."Ariana se cruzó de brazos."¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

"Tu padre quiere comida del Wi-Fri."Spencer desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad."¿Quieres algo?"

"Nachos."AJ respondió."¿Sabes? Tú cocinas muy bien."

"Eso es porque antes de conocer a tu padre, yo solía trabajar en varios restaurantes para pagar mi apartamento."Spencer se encogió de hombros."Trabaje en el Wi-Fri por 3 meses, y Buck me despidió porque yo trabajaba hasta que me desmayara."

Spencer abrió la puerta del auto.  
>"Ya vengo. No salgas del auto."Dijo, y salió del auto.<p>

Luego cerro la puerta.

Ariana espero a que el cineasta entrara en el Wi-Fri, y suspiro.  
>"<em>I looked in my rear view mirror and<br>It seemed to make a lot more sense  
>Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.<br>I'm ready to make that turn  
>Before we both crash and burn<br>Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain  
>And you decided not to make a change<br>Stuck in the same old lane  
>Going the wrong way home.<em>"Cantó, y dejo que unas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.

"Deja el pasado, AJ. Piensa en el futuro."Se repitió varias veces."Spencer es bueno, él no te va a lastimar. Nadie te va a lastimar. Deja de preocuparte."

* * *

><p>Billy se colocó una gran capa de bloqueador solar sobre su piel.<br>Era el día perfecto para salir a la piscina a relajarse.

Se colocó sus lentes de sol tipo aviador, y puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.  
>"Maldición. ¿Porqué soy tan guapo?"Se dijo, mientras observaba su cuerpazo playero.<p>

"¡Guadalupe!"Grito el cantante, y una sirvienta salió corriendo a ver que quería su jefe.

Guadalupe Ramírez era una de las sirvientas más eficientes de la mansión, y la favorita de Billy ya que la mujer preparaba comida mexicana deliciosa y unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní que hacían que la boca del cantante se derritiera. "Lupe", como AJ y Billy le decían a veces, tenía la tendencia de decirle a Billy "Señor Cobra" y los otros dos "el chico raro" y "la diva malcriada".

"¿Si, Señor Cobra?"La mujer preguntó.

"¿Soy demasiado guapo?"Billy tenía una mirada seria en la cara.

"Mucho."Guadalupe respondió.

"Tráeme una limonada."Billy se tapó la cara dramáticamente."Ser demasiado sexy me esta cansando."

Con eso, Guadalupe se retiró a la cocina. Justo cuando Spencer entraba en el cuarto Tiki y se dirigió al área de la piscina.

"¡Billy Joe!"El mayor intentó llamar la atención de su esposo.  
>Se detuvo en frente del cantante, al cual se le borró la sonrisa presumida.<p>

"Me tapas el sol."El cantante dijo, de manera brusca.

"Tenemos que hablar."Spencer le tiró la bolsa de comida del Wi-Fri, y tomo asiento en la silla playera vacía al lado de Billy.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Ahora sí quieres a un bebé?"Billy se quitó los lentes y miro al cineasta perplejo.

"No."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."AJ se metió en problemas hoy en el colegio. Nada grave, sólo no esta copiando clases."

"¡Esa niña se las va a ver con Cobra en este instante!"Billy abrió la bolsa del Wi-Fri, y se metió un puñado de papas fritas en la boca.

"BJ, por favor no la castigues o la regañes."Spencer dijo, intentando calmar al menor."Un chico es lo que esta causando este problema."

"¿Mi princesa está enamorada?"Billy abrió los ojos como platos."¿De quién? De seguro es el hijo de mi estilista Richard O'Malley, Reed."

"No esta enamorada. Un chico la molesta."Spencer se recostó de la silla playera.

"Más temas que resolver en la reunión del equipo Cobra."Billy se puso la mano en la frente, y suspiro.

* * *

><p>La reunión del equipo Cobra comenzó como todas las anteriores, a medianoche.<p>

Snacks, refrescos, pizza, una carpeta con los temas a discutir y unas películas estaban puestos sobre una mesa de café en la sala de estar.

"Bienvenidos a la reunión del equipo Cobra."Billy entró en la sala, usando su pijama y una gorra de camionero que decía 'Cobra Crew' al frente y atrás decía 'Cobra. The Leader'."Rockabilly reportandose para la misión de hoy."

"Deja el acto, Baruch."Shanila Baguiati se rió un poco."Me imagino que no es nada serio lo que tenemos que discutir hoy."

Su hermano, Rajeev, asintió.

Billy tomó la carpeta, y leyó el primer tema en voz alta:  
>"Shanila acaba de terminar sus estudios de medicina."<p>

"Si."Shanila se sonrojó un poco.

"¡Yeehaw!"Billy soltó un grito vaquero."Ya tenemos doctora en el equipo."

"Rajeev y Lolo van a tener a su tercer hijo."El cantante leyó el segundo tema en voz alta, y trago saliva.

"Raji esta emocionado por ser hermano mayor."Lolo Calorie se encogió de hombros.

Raji Baguiati, de 11 años, levantó la mirada de su libro sobre la India.  
>"Jamás dije que estaba emocionado. Dije que la idea sonaba bonita."El chico era una copia exacta de su padre, pero tenía los ojos de su madre.<p>

Billy se aclaró la garganta.  
>"¿Proseguimos?"Preguntó.<p>

El equipo Cobra asintió.

"Tercer tema. Spencer esta estresado."Billy continuo hablando."Esto sí que hay que discutirlo."

"Dinos, Spencer."Shanila tomó un puñado de palomitas de maíz y se las metió a la boca."Queremos ayudarte lo mucho que podamos."

"La nueva película es un desastre completo. El productor no esta haciendo nada para ayudarme, y Billy y su clon malvado están peleando constantemente."Spencer tomó un sorbo de refresco, y añadió: "Ah, y mi hijastra queridísima se metió en problemas."

"Hey, no te pases al próximo tema."Billy tomó un silbato que tenía en el bolsillo, y lo soplo.

"Habla con el productor."Shanila dijo."Y dile a estos dos que dejen de pelearse. Problema resuelto."

"Nila, tiene razón."Rajeev entró en la conversación.

"Ahora, el tema que estaba esperando. Ariana Joan Cobra se metió en problemas en la escuela."Billy lanzó una mirada fulminante a su hija."Explicate, corazón."

"No me metí en problemas. Sólo no estoy copiando clases porque el hermano de Lolo esta enamorado de mi y no para de molestarme."Ariana respondió.

"¿Le gustas a Howard?"Lolo intentó aguantarse la risa, pero no pudo.

AJ asintió.

"Siguiente tema."Billy sonrió maliciosamente."¿Saben quiénes cumplen año el próximo mes?"

"¡AJ y Spence!"Rajeev levantó la mano.

Billy asintió.

"El hecho de que nuestros cumpleaños sean en el mismo mes, es mera coincidencia."AJ le dijo a Spencer.

"¿Yo el 5 de octubre y tú el 7?"Spencer respondió."¡Brujería!"

AJ rió un poco.

"Bueno, como les decía, para el cumpleaños de Spence...decidí que iríamos a Universal Studios para ir al Hollywood Horror Nights."Billy continuó."Y luego iremos a Disneyland para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesa."

AJ y Spencer se levantaron y chocaron los cinco, gritando un "¡oh yeah!".

"¿Siguiente tema...? Yo no escribí eso."Billy dijo, mientras miraba el último tema en la carpeta.

Estaba escrito en marcador morado, y con una letra parecida a la de cierta niña que no vamos a decir su nombre.

"Esto sí lo escribes."Billy puso los ojos en blanco."AJ, tu madre no te abandono. Ella solo tuvo que mudarse de vuelta a Texas y seguir trabajando en sus novelas de horror allá."

"¿Porqué jamás me ha visitado?"Ariana alzó una ceja.

"La verdad no se. Siempre dice que esta ocupada."Billy se encogió de hombros."Y hasta aquí se habla de este tema, Ariana Joan."

Ariana se cruzó de brazos, y suspiro.

* * *

><p>Billy escondio su cara en el hombro de Spencer, mientras el equipo Cobra veía una película de horror.<p>

"Amigo cálmate, sólo es un muñeco diabólico."Spencer mordió un trozo de pizza de queso y maíz."Es más, todo eso lo vas a ver en Hollywood Horror Nights."

"¿En serio?"Billy trago saliva."¿A eso se refería el hombre del comercial del evento con 'vive tus películas de horror favoritas'?"

Spencer asintió.  
>"Estoy demasiado emocionado de pasar por la parte de The Walking Dead, y ser atacado por los zombies."Una ligera sonrisa creció en los labios del cineasta.<p>

"Imagínate que se den cuenta de que están atacando al famoso director de cine Spencer Wright."Rajeev añadió.

"¿Estamos viendo una película o dándole cumplidos a Spence?"Lolo preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Ya todos sabemos la respuesta de Billy."Shanila comentó, haciendo que el cantante se tornara rojo.

"¿Porqué AJ y Raji están viendo este festival de sangre?"Billy preguntó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Esto no me da miedo."Raji se encogió de hombros."Y Ari se durmió."

El teléfono de Spencer sonó, interrumpiendo la película.

"Pausa la película, Nila."Spencer se levantó, y se fue a la cocina.

Shanila pausó la película, justo cuando el muñeco le estaba clavando un cuchillo a la protagonista en el ojo.

Billy abrió los ojos como platos, y se tapó la cara con una sábana azul.

Después de unos largos 20 minutos, Spencer salió de la cocina.

El cineasta miraba a su teléfono, embobado.

"¿Qué paso?"Lolo preguntó, curiosa.

"Disney me llamo. Quieren que haga una película sobre la mansión embrujada que está en el parque de EuroDisney."Spencer respondió.

Apenas escucho la palabra "mansión embrujada", Ariana se levanto de un salto.

"Adoro esa atracción con toda mi vida."La niña dijo."Bueno, sólo he ido a la versión de Disneyland pero leí que la de París era más oscura. No es de extrañar que contrataran al director de horror más famoso del momento."

"Dios, Spence. Te amare con toda mi alma si aceptas ese trabajo."Ariana continuo hablando.

"Tendría que irme a París por un mes para inspeccionar la atracción y aprenderme la historia de Phantom Manor."Spencer miro al piso.

"Hey, una oportunidad como esta nunca se vuelve a presentar dos veces."Billy entró en la conversación."Hazlo. Es más...¿cuándo te tienes que ir?"

"Diciembre."Spencer respondió.

"Genial, el equipo Cobra va pasar Navidad en París." Billy dijo, decidido.

* * *

><p>Spencer tomó un trago de agua, mientras buscaba vídeos en MeTube sobre la atracción y al mismo tiempo buscaba información en su MacBook Air.<p>

AJ cerró la laptop, y miro a Spencer con una mirada fría. Eran las 4 de la mañana, y el equipo Cobra seguía viendo películas en la sala. Wright fue el único que subió a investigar sobre su nuevo proyecto.

"¿Estas molesta? ¿Qué hice ahora?"Spencer preguntó.

"Nah, sólo te quería asustar." La niña sonrió."¿Si quieres te hago un resumen de la historia?"

Spencer asintió.

"Todo comienza con Henry Ravenswood. Un hombre que encontró oro en Big Thunder Mountain y fundo la compañía minera de Thunder Mesa, creando la ciudad de Thunder Mesa. Ravenswood se volvió millonario y empezó a construir una mansión victoriana en Boot Hill, mirando a Thunder Mesa, donde crió a su familia y tuvo una hija llamada Melanie."Ariana comenzó a hablar."Los indios comenzaron a advertirle a Ravenswood que Big Thunder Mountain era el hogar de Thunder Bird, un espíritu que poseía un tesoro. Acordando a la leyenda, la ira de Thunder Bird se convertiría en un poderoso terremoto. Henry no les creyó a los indios. El tiempo paso, y el oro se estaba acabando. Haciendo que los mineros se adentraran más en la montaña."

"Melanie se quiso casar con un conductor de tren que se la quería llevar lejos de Thunder Mesa. Pero su padre no aprobaba del plan, así que hizo todo para detener la boda. Pero un terremoto detuvo sus planes, matándolos a él y a su esposa Martha. Thunder Bird había sido despertado, y no se supo nada de la familia."Ariana continuo, y Spencer escuchaba atentamente."La historia cuenta que el día de la boda de Melanie, un fantasma asesino al novio colgándolo del techo del ático. En el salón de baile, los huéspedes se fueron uno tras otro cuando el novio jamás apareció. Dejando a Melanie sola con los sirvientes, mientras la pobre chica se decía 'Él vendrá. Algún día.' Melanie jamás se quitó su vestido de novia, o soltó su ramo de flores. Y se paseaba por su casa, cantando canciones melancólicas de amores perdidos. El fantasma se burlaba de la joven, y uno tras otro invito a sus amigos del inframundo para una fiesta eterna. La casa fue transformada por fuerzas malignas lentamente. Melanie jamás se rindió y esperó a que su novio volviera, ignorando a los fantasmas que bailaban y se divertían. Los sirvientes dejaron de limpiar la casa y renunciaron ya que la chica se había vuelto loca. El terremoto que había matado a sus padres dejo un hueco gigante en Thunder Mesa, y se tragó a la ciudad entera. Una ciudad fantasmal se creó en ese lugar y fue llamada 'Cañón Fantasmal'."

"¿Sabes? Creo que aceptare el trabajo."Spencer sonrió y metió a la niña en un abrazo."Sólo para que podamos pasar tiempo juntos en el set, y tu me cuentes más sobre esto."

"Acabas de hacer un trato, Wright."Ariana devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Spencer Wright era el tipo de persona que podía pasar horas recordando cosas del pasado.<p>

El cineasta estaba sentado en el área de la piscina de la mansión Cobra.  
>Eran casi las 5 de la mañana, y Wright no tenía nada de sueño así que prefirió sentarse afuera y tomar un poco de aire fresco.<p>

Spencer decidió tomar el tiempo a solas para recordar el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

Spencer Wright, de 20 años, miro al piso por unos segundos y levantó la mirada para ver a Baruch Cohen, quien esperaba una respuesta del cineasta.

"¿Estas seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo?"Spencer preguntó.

Baruch, de 19 años, asintió.

Spencer no sabía que hacer, ya Billy y Baruch eran muy diferentes. Billy era el chico divertido todo el día, Baruch era el chico serio que sabía cuando era el tiempo de divertirse y cuando no. Baruch era callado, y Billy era demasiado sociable. Se había enamorado de Baruch, no de Billy Joe.

Ahora el cineasta sabía como se sentía el novio de Hannah Montana.

Baruch suspiro, y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. Después de limpiar bien sus lentes con marco rojo, y el joven se colocó los lentes.

"Si me caso contigo...¿seguirás siendo Baruch Cohen o te convertirás en Billy Joe Cobra por completo?"Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"Seré lo que tu quieras. Sólo cásate conmigo, Spence."Baruch susurro en el oído del cineasta, mientras se acercaba para un beso.

Spencer se alejó un poco. El cantante había usado su voz seductora, la voz de Billy.

"Promete que jamás cambiarás."El cineasta tenía una mirada seria en su cara.

"Lo prometo."Baruch se puso la mano en el corazón.

* * *

><p>Baruch había decidido planear la boda con ayuda de Lolo y Shanila.<p>

"¿Azul caribe o rojo?"Lolo levantó dos pañuelos."Si dices que los dos, te mato porque tu boda va a parecer fiesta de cumpleaños de niño pequeño obsesionado con los superhéroes."

"Azul."Baruch dijo, mientras cargaba a una Ariana de 3 años.

El cantante no había elegido azul porque era uno de sus colores favoritos, sino porque le pareció más lindo ese tono de azul.

"¿Spencer?"Lolo chasqueó los dedos en frente del cineasta."¿Wright?...¡¿SPENCER JAMES WRIGHT?!"

Spencer se quitó el auricular, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Lolo.  
>"Llamada importante."Le dijo a la rubia, de manera brusca."Me acaban de colgar por el escándalo que formaste. Tengo que llamar de nuevo."<p>

"¿Azul o rojo, señor nuevo director de Hollywood?"Lolo ignoró lo que su amigo había dicho.

"Rojo."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"Billy eligió azul."Lolo se cruzó de brazos.

"Entonces hazle caso a él."Spencer empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la tienda de fiestas."Él ha planeado millones de fiestas y banquetes."

Y con eso, Spencer salió de la tienda.

"¿Y este quién demonios se cree?"Baruch le dio la pequeña a Shanila, y salió persiguiendo a Spencer.

Afuera, Spencer estaba recostado de la pared hablando por el auricular.

"Lamento mucho lo que acaba de pasar. Me voy a casar en 3 meses, y mi amiga estaba tratando de llamar mi atención para revisar unas cosas de la boda."Spencer le decía al famoso productor Patrick Ryans, quien le había ofrecido un trabajo como director de una película sobre una guerra durante el Apocalipsis Zombie.

"Si, si...lo que sea."Patrick respondió."¿Aceptas el trabajo, Sander Knight?"

"Spencer Wright."El cineasta corrigió."Y creo que sí. Tomare el trabajo."

"Asombroso. Te veo una semana para que discutamos los detalles de Zombie World War."Patrick colgó la llamada.

"¿Podemos hablar, futuro señor Cobra?"Spencer se volteó hacia donde la voz provenía y vio a Baruch detrás de él.

"¿Quién te crees, Wright?"Baruch continuo hablando."Estamos planeando nuestro día especial, y lo único en que piensas es en trabajar."

"¿Baruch, qué te pasa?"Spencer respondió, pronunciando el nombre su prometido mal a propósito.

"Primero que todo, se escribe Baruch...y se pronuncia Ba-rough."El cantante se cruzó de brazos."Segundo. ¿Podrías mostrar interés en nuestra boda?"

"Cálmate, novio-zilla."Spencer dijo."Tu me mentiste, me dijiste que iríamos a probar pasteles. No a comprar cosas para la fiesta."

"¿Noviozilla? Cruzaste la maldita línea, Wright."Baruch apretó los puños.

Spencer se encogió de hombros.

Baruch sacó la llaves de Cam de su bolsillo, y entró en la tienda a buscar a su hija.

Después de que el cantante se fue a la mansión Cobra con su pequeña, Lolo le dio una bofetada a Spencer.  
>"No sabes lo molesto que estaba."La rubia le lanzó una mirada tan fría a Spencer que el cineasta sintió escalofríos."Espero que te disculpes con él, sino te juro que tú y yo vamos a tener un problema enorme, Wright."<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer entró en la mansión Cobra, nervioso.<br>No sabía con que se iba a encontrar.

¿Tal vez Baruch ya le había hecho las maletas y se las había puesto en el ascensor?¿Tal vez se iba a encontrar con Billy tirado sobre la cama de su cuarto usando sólo ropa interior?

Este chico no era nada predecible, y Spencer Wright lo sabía muy bien.

El cineasta a veces se preguntaba si su chico sufría de una enfermedad de personalidades múltiples, pero luego se recordó que su novio había sufrido un trauma con una fan y por eso cuando salía con Spencer o con sus amigos...era Baruch Cohen, un chico normal.

"_Es mi verdadero nombre._"El cantante le había dicho una vez."_Pero me gusta ir más por Billy Joe Cobra. No se porque pero me gusta más mi nombre artístico._"

"_¿Mi personalidad?"_Billy le había dicho en otra ocasión."_Pues soy un chico divertido. Me encanta hacerle bromas a la gente, y que todo el mundo sepa que yo mando en la élite de la gente famosa. Pero sabes, hay veces en las que se cuando hay que ser serio y cuando no._"

Spencer tomó el ascensor al cuarto de Billy, y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en el ascensor y estaba vacío.

Cuando el ascensor llego al cuarto, Spencer sintió un aroma extraño en la habitación.

Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y la única luz provenía de unas velas aromáticas. Habían pétalos de rosas en el piso.

Baruch estaba tirado sobre la cama, tomando champaña de la botella, y llorando.

Al escuchar el ascensor abrirse, el cantante levantó la mirada y vio a Spencer.

"¡Vete! ¡Ya hiciste mucho hoy!"Grito, y tomó otro trago de champaña."¡Anda a grabar tus malditas películas de horror, mientras yo me mato trabajando para que tengamos un día especial para los dos!"

"¿Preparaste esto para mi?"Spencer sólo preguntó.

"Si, pero tenías que arruinarlo todo con tu obsesión por el trabajo."Baruch respondió.

"Lo lamento mucho."Spencer se acercó, y se sentó al lado del menor."Pero...toda mi vida soñé con ser un director...y ahora que lo soy...ahora sólo quiero impresionarte."

"No tienes que hacerlo. Ya me impresionas con lo talentoso que eres."Baruch sintió las manos de su prometido acariciando su espalda.

"¿Quieres un masaje anti-estrés, Cohen? Luces cansado."Spencer dijo, con una voz seductora.

"Claro, pero no te desmayes por lo guapo que soy."Baruch respondió, con una sonrisa presumida.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo.<br>Ya estaba amaneciendo, y el cielo se reflejaba en el agua de la piscina.

"Será mejor que preparé café para el montón de gente que está en la sala."El cineasta se levantó de su silla playera, y se fue directo a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina, Spencer se encontró con AJ, quien estaba leyendo un libro en la mesa.

"Hey."Spencer se apoyó del marco de la puerta."¿Qué lees, AJ?"

"Cincuenta Sombras de Grey."Ariana levantó la mirada del libro.

Spencer abrió los ojos como platos.  
>"¡Qué!"El cineasta grito.<p>

Ariana rió un poco.  
>"Nah, estoy leyendo El Libro de Las Leyendas. Está basado en mi serie favorita de MeTube, Ever After High."La niña dijo.<p>

"¿Cómo sabes el nombre del libro de Christian Grey?"Spencer preguntó.

"Papá lo tiene escondido debajo de su almohada."Ariana respondió.

"Tendré que hablar con Billy sobre su modo de esconder libros de adultos."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Voy a preparar café. ¿Quieres?"

"Claro, Spence-dex."Ariana se encogió de hombros."¿Te ayudo?"

Wright asintió.

Ariana colocó un marca libros en la página que estaba leyendo, y se levantó.

Fue a uno de los estantes y sacó el frasco de café instantáneo.

"Tu padre...tu padre pareciera que quiere otro hijo."Spencer sacó el tema de la nada, mientras buscaba una olla para preparar el café.

"¿También lo notaste en la reunión del equipo Cobra?"AJ colocó el frasco de café a lado de la estufa."¿Cuando hablo del bebé del tío Rajeev?"

Spencer asintió.  
>"¿Tú...quieres un hermano?"Preguntó, y colocó la olla sobre la estufa.<p>

"La verdad no se."Ariana tomó una jarra de agua y la echo en la olla."Me agrada la idea y todo, pero no me quiero sentir excluida."

"Te entiendo."Spencer encendió la estufa."Cuando tu tía Jessica nació...todo el mundo se olvidó de mi. Pero tranquila, si tu padre y yo queremos otro hijo...lo vamos a consultar contigo primero. Tu opinión cuenta."

Spencer miro a AJ a la cara, con seriedad.

Ariana sonrió.  
>"Gracias, papá...digo...Spence. Olvida que te dije así."La niña se sonrojó.<p>

"Jamás."Spencer bromeó.

* * *

><p><strong>Trabaje en esto desde que publique el otro capítulo, porque la verdad no se como trabaja mi mente. En un momento estoy escribiendo para "The Beginning", en el otro estoy escribiendo para esta historia.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-En el capitulo anterior escribí en la pequeña biografía que Spence nos da que él era un aspirante a cineasta, y en este capítulo es director. Fue un pequeño error, ya que cuando escribí la historia él no era director sino una persona normal que trabajaba en una oficina aburrida, pero cambie de parecer. Así que recapitulemos, Spence es un director y yo una indecisa.**

**-Estoy considerando la idea de darles otro ser humano a EctoFeature. Pero necesito un nombre para el pequeñin, así que las sugerencias son aceptadas.**

**-Spence tuvo una sesion de fotos para los carteles de Hollywood Horror Nights despues de la noticia que le dio Billy. Las fotos fueron sin camisa con sangre falsa derramandose sobre el cuerpo del cineasta, mientras hacia poses macabras con utileria de sus películas.**

**-Phantom Manor y su historia si existe. Es una atraccion de EuroDisney, y fue la primera en no seguir el diseño de The Haunted Mansion en Disneyland. La segunda siendo la de Hong Kong.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	3. Mi día con Spencer Wright

**¡Hey, aqui les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**_Billy: ¡Te robaste la frase de Spence!_**

***Empuja a Billy en un armario* Ignoren al señor Cobra, estuvo festejando hasta las 5 de la mañana y al parecer se excedió con el alcohol.**

**Aqui les traigo otro capítulo que acabo de terminar. En este capítulo, AJ conoce más sobre Spencer, y Billy...bueno...es Billy...y trata de llamar la atención de cierto cineasta mientras esta grabando.**

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron, y pasaron hasta que llegó el 3 de octubre.<p>

Spencer Wright se despertó a las 3 de la mañana escuchando música que provenía del estudio de grabación que estaba a varias puertas de su cuarto.

Spencer no pudo distinguir la voz que estaba cantando, pero era simplemente melodiosa.

El cineasta se levantó de su cama, y salió del cuarto.

Mientras más se acercaba las letras de la canción se entendían mejor.  
>"<em>Call the paramedic<br>Call-call the paramedic  
>C-c-call the paramedic<br>Cupid-cupid just shot me  
>Like this right here<em>

_Call the paramedic  
>Call-call the paramedic<br>C-c-call the paramedic  
>Cupid-cupid just shot me<em>

_It's the fifth of october  
>And I can't get you outta my head<br>I've spent a lot of time searching for the one I wanna be with.  
>The cutest boy I have ever seen didn't look good,<br>But was he aiming at me?  
>I wonder if, I wonder if he knows,<br>Yeah...oh._"Escucho la voz cantar.

Spencer abrió la puerta del estudio, justo cuando la canción cambiaba y otra voz empezó a cantar.

Esta voz Spencer la reconoció de inmediato, era Billy.

"_Whatever happened to the simple pleasures,  
>It's hard to live when there's so much pressure,<br>But I don't want to think about the ending,  
>'Cause every moment is a new beginning.<em>"Billy cantó.

La presencia del cineasta dejo al cantante e hija en silencio.

"Sorpresa. Te estábamos haciendo un mash-up, y acabas de arruinar todo nuestro trabajo."AJ rompió el silencio.

"Todo es culpa nuestra. Te dije que le bajáramos el volumen."Billy regaño a la niña.

Ariana puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Estabas cantando?"Spencer estaba sorprendido, él jamás había escuchado a AJ cantar.

"No."Ariana miro al piso, nerviosa.

"Cantas demasiado hermoso, AJ."Spencer dijo.

"Está en los genes Cobra."AJ sonrió presumidamente."100% talento, 100% de guapura, 100% estilo."

Spencer rió un poco.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 9 de la mañana del viernes 3 de octubre.<br>Ese día, las clases habían sido canceladas sin razón alguna.

Spencer y Ariana estaban en la cocina, terminando su desayuno.

Usualmente, cuando ellos dos estaban solos...todo era un silencio incómodo. Pero ahora, estaban hablando sobre el trabajo de Spencer.

"Aún no puedo creer que mi padrastro vaya a grabar la película de Phantom Manor."Ariana lucía demasiado emocionada.

"¿Quieres ir a verme en acción mientras grabo una escena para mi nueva película?"Spencer preguntó de la nada.

"¿Zomb-each Party?"Ariana dijo, pensativa."Um...claro."

"Genial. Nos vamos en una hora."El cineasta se levantó.

"Vístete bien, Wright."AJ bostezo, y estiro los brazos."Pareces vagabundo."

* * *

><p>El nuevo single "Mmm Yeah" de Billy Joe Cobra y Pitbull sonaba a todo volumen, mientras Spencer conducía a Venice Beach.<p>

La canción era sobre un chico que veía una chica sexy en la calle y empezaba a decir "Mmm...yeah", pero había sido transformada en otro hit sobre lo sexy que era BJC.

"_When I saw myself,  
>On the mirror<br>I looked so fine  
>I just had to speak<em>

_She asked my name,  
>And I turned away<br>Saying 'mmm...mmm...yeah...yeah'  
>I'm so fine.<em>"La voz del cantante se escucho cantar.

Spencer tarareo la canción, y freno cuando el letrero de Venice Beach apareció en frente de él.

Ariana inspecciono el atuendo del cineasta, y sonrió.

Camisa polo azul oscuro, shorts playeros blancos, vans negros, una fedora blanca y unos lentes de sol de aviador.

"Te ves súper hot, señor director famoso."AJ dijo.

"Por fin hablas, me tenías nervioso con ese silencio."Spencer bromeó."¿Porqué la gente me dice 'señor tal cosa' o 'señor famoso'? No lo entiendo."

"Porque eres parte de la élite, cariño. Eres parte de la realeza de Hollywood con tan sólo ser el esposo de BJC."Ariana respondió.

"Jamás me vuelvas a llamar cariño. Suenas como tu padre."Spencer se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad.

Ariana desabrocho su cinturón, y abrió la puerta.  
>"Festival de sangre al estilo Wright."La niña se puso unos lentes de sol, y se acomodó la chaqueta negra que llevaba puesta.<p>

"Esta hirviendo aquí afuera. ¿Porqué usas chaqueta?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

"Es parte del estilo californiano. Cosa que tu no entiendes, Miami boy."AJ puso los ojos en blanco, pero Spencer no lo noto ya que Ariana tenía los lentes puestos.

Y con eso, el par se dirigió al set.

Un grupo de personas corrió hacia Wright, y empezaron a preguntarle cosas al cineasta.

"¿Señor Wright, negro o rojo para el personaje principal?"Una mujer preguntó, mientras levantaba dos camisas.

"Blanco."Spencer respondió.

"Jefe, Whitney no quiere salir del vestuario."Un hombre dijo."Dice que no va a salir usando ese traje horrible."

"Dile a esa maldita vagabunda que si no sale que se despida de su carrera porque voy a hacer que nadie la contrate en este universo."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y hablo en un tono mandón.

"Entendido."El hombre asintió y salió corriendo.

Spencer se colocó un auricular, y tomó un megáfono.  
>"¡Equipo! ¡A trabajar!"Grito a través del escándalo.<p>

AJ se alejó un poco del grupo, y siguió caminando hacia el set lleno de personas practicando sus líneas.

Una chica salió del trailer de vestuario, insultando a todo el mundo que se le cruzara.

AJ se tropezó con la chica, quien le lanzó una mirada fría.

"¡Mira por donde demonios caminas, ilusa!"La chica grito, mientras se trataba de levantar."¡¿Es que la gente ahora es más estúpida?!"

Ariana apretó los puños, y estuvo a punto de golpear a la chica en la nariz cuando se acordó de lo que uno de los asistentes de Spencer había dicho.

"Whitney. ¿Verdad?"Ariana preguntó.

La chica asintió, y dijo:  
>"¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? Es un set cerrado."<p>

"Soy la hijastra de Spencer Wright."AJ se encogió de hombros."Mi nombre es AJ Cob...Cohen. ¿Sabes? no vas a llegar a ningún lado sí haces berrinches como esos."

"¿Lo crees?"Whitney parecía sorprendida.

Ariana asintió.  
>"Mi padre solía ser así, aún lo es. Pero él es otro caso, tú puedes cambiar."La menor siguió su discurso.<p>

"Um...tratare."Whitney respondió."...eh creo que te debo una disculpa por insultarte."

Ariana sonrió, genuinamente.  
>"Disculpa aceptada."Dijo, mientras ayudaba a la mayor levantarse.<p>

* * *

><p>La grabación iba bien. Esta vez, Jonah no había tocado nada sin el permiso del gran Billy Joe Cobra.<p>

Estaban usando el mismo estudio de grabación de Pace Records(el que se había incendiado), pero ya todo había sido reparado y repintado.

"Estas muy desconcentrado, sensei."Jonah dijo, mientras daba vueltas en una silla de oficina.

JTT había notado lo estresado e impaciente que Billy Joe había estado esa mañana.

Billy salió de sus pensamientos cuando Jonah hablo.  
>"¿Dijiste algo?"Preguntó el menor.<p>

"Que estas desconcentrado."Jonah respondió.

"Dice el que no esta ayudando en nada, y esta jugando en una silla."Billy gruño, en voz baja.

Luego volvió a pensar en Spencer, quien no lo había llamado para decirle "buenos días, Baruch" con esa vocecita seductora que tenía.

Spencer James Wright el ya proclamado director más sexy de películas de horror con ojos café y cabello color chocolate que hacían derretir a BJC con tan solo mirarlo.

Dios, Spence era más sexy cuando se molestaba.

¿Y los abdominales que tenía gracias a que hacia ejercicio todas las mañanas? Uff...que cuerpazo. Obviamente nadie tenía un cuerpo como el de BJC, pero Spence era una excepción para el cantante.

"Mmm...yeah...yeah."Billy tarareo, mientras pensaba en su marido.

"Tu novio es lindo."Jonah dijo, de la nada.

"Es mi esposo."Billy trago saliva, y miro el anillo en su dedo."Es la mejor cosa que paso en mi vida después de AJ."

"Yo tengo novio también. Se llama Tyson Simmons...¿sabes? El rapero."Jonah susurro.

Billy asintió.  
>Su teléfono empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación de los dos hombres.<p>

"Tengo que atender."Billy se levantó, y salió del estudio.

El cantante sacó su teléfono y atendió la llamada.  
>"Hey broseph."Saludo.<p>

"Brosefina, para ti."La voz de AJ Cobra se escucho por el auricular del iPhone 5S de Billy Joe.

"Hey princesa. ¿Dónde estas? Se escucha el viento en el fondo."Billy preguntó.

"En el set de Zombeach Party con Spencer."Ariana respondió.

"¡¿Qué?!"Billy grito."¿Quién le dijo a Wright que tú podías salir de la casa sin mi permiso?"

"Papá...um...¿papi?...Spence es mi padrastro. Creo que tiene el derecho de sacarme de la casa sin tu permiso, y pasearme por todo Los Ángeles."Ariana dijo.

Billy se derritió con tan sólo la mención de "papi". ¿Desde cuándo no lo llamaba así? Desde que salió de preescolar y empezó a ser problemática.

"Esta bien, cariño. Pero vuelvan antes de la cena."Billy se mordió el labio.

¿Estaba nervioso? Si, porque él jamás dejaba a su hija sola en una playa, no desde "el accidente".

Después de colgar, el cantante entró en el estudio.

Ahora si estaba más que desconcentrado.

* * *

><p>Spencer entró su trailer para descansar un poco, habían estado grabando las escenas por más de 2 horas y todo iba bien. Whitney había dejado de hacer berrinches por cualquier cosa, y Austin por fin recordaba sus líneas.<p>

El cineasta estaba mega exhausto, y lo único que quería era tomar una siesta antes de grabar la próxima escena.

Spencer vio a Ariana recostada en el mueble de la pequeña sala de estar del trailer y sonrió.

Otra persona cansada.

Wright le dio un beso en la frente a su hijastra, y se recostó al lado de ella.

Después de 20 minutos, el cineasta se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir y volvió a empezar a recordar cosas.  
>Al parecer estaba haciendo eso mucho últimamente.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer Wright, de 19 años, simplemente no cuidaba niños pequeños.<p>

Esa fue una de las razones por las que el chico se había mudado a California apenas la secundaria "Beverly Beverly" le dio una beca para irse a estudiar en Beverly Heights. Porque siempre que sus padres salían, lo dejaban a cargo de la "oh-tan-perfecta" Jessica.

Jessica no se portaba mal, ni nada, sino que era muy mandona y le gustaba que todo fuera a su modo.

Pero ese no era el caso en este momento, lo que paso fue que Billy Joe tenía un concierto en Las Vegas, y le dejo a Ariana al cineasta.

¿Porqué no se la dejo a Lupe? Nadie sabe.

Lo último que Spencer escucho del cantante fue:  
>"Si, Spence. Soy demasiado guapo en la vida y nadie lo puede negar."<p>

Y lo único que Spencer había dicho para recibir esa extraña respuesta fue:  
>"Me hubieras dicho más temprano que tenías un concierto."<p>

Spencer levantó la mirada de lo que estaba cocinando, y volteó para ver a AJ, de 2 años, tranquilamente coloreando en un cuaderno.

"Hey princesita. ¿Qué dibujas?"El cineasta se alejó un momento de la estufa, y se acercó a la menor.

La niña no respondió. Spencer debió verlo venir ya que Ariana aún no sabía hablar.

"Dibujaste a Baelfire."Spencer sonrió, cuando vio el dibujo.

No era el típico garabato que un niño de esa edad haría, era más bien un dibujo que uno vería a alguien de primaria hacer.

Baelfire, el perro pastor alemán de Billy Joe, escucho que lo llamaban y se levantó.  
>El perro luego se puso en dos patas y se apoyó de Spencer.<p>

"Hey Bae."Spencer intentó no acariciar al perro."Uh...¿abajo?"

El perro simplemente metió su hocico dentro de la camisa del cineasta y empezó a lamerlo.

"Igualito a Billy."Wright rió un poco.

"Papá."Ariana señalo a la estufa.

Spencer ahogó un grito. ¿Lo había llamado...? No se lo podía creer. Él y Billy ni se habían casado, y ya AJ lo llamaba "papá".

"No, cariño. Yo soy el tío Spencer."El cineasta dijo.

"Papá."La pequeña repitió en un tono quejumbroso, y siguió señalando a la estufa.

Spencer se volteó, y vio toda la cena quemada.

"¿Qué te parece sí vamos al Wi-Fri?"Wright se mordió el labio, nerviosamente.

* * *

><p>"Hola Shanila."Spencer dijo, cuando la puerta de la casa de los Baguiati se abrió.<p>

Shanila Baguiati, de 18 años, miro al cineasta con una ceja alzada.

"Quemaste la cena."La chica se cruzó de brazos, y negó con la cabeza."Si, Spence. Puedes pasar. Le diré a mamá que ponga platos extras."

Spencer entró en la casa, le dio AJ a Shanila y se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el perchero. Regla número uno en la casa de los Baguiati, no usar chaquetas y/o gorras en la mesa.

"Iba a ir al Wi-Fri, pero no sabía que Buck lo cerro temprano hoy."Spencer le explico a su amiga."Te tengo que contar algo."

"Después de cenar, Wright."Shanila dijo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ariana con su mano libre."Dios, que ternurita."

Amaya Baguiati, la madre de Shanila y Rajeev, salió de la cocina.  
>"¡Spencer, dulzura! Tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde está el otro chico...em...Baruch?"Preguntó, mientras envolvía al joven en un abrazo.<p>

Spencer era como un hijo para la señora Baguiati, ella simplemente adoraba al chico.

Después de que el chico había sido transferido de Miami, y no tenía donde quedarse. El director Ponzi lo envío a una casa que resulto ser la de los Baguiati. Amaya inmediatamente trató al muchacho como sí fuera otro de sus hijos.

"Baruch fue a visitar a unos familiares en Las Vegas."El cineasta mintió."Me dejo solo con AJ."  
>A Spencer no le gustaba mentirle a la señora Baguiati, pero cuando hablaban de Baruch...tenía que hacerlo.<p>

"Cariño, mira lo flaco que estas. Pareces desnutrido."Amaya lo tomó del brazo, y lo llevo hasta la mesa del comedor."Ven, ven, ven. Te esfuerzas mucho y te mereces tener algo en el estómago."

Amaya lo sentó en un asiento al lado de Rajeev, y salió a la cocina por un plato y cubiertos.

"Llego el hijo exitoso."Rajeev bromeó.

"Ah, cállate. Tu eres el hijo renegado. ¿No ibas a ser actor? Te puedo dar un empleo a ti...o a Lolo-kins."Spencer rió un poco.

Shanila entró en el comedor, y puso a AJ en las piernas del cineasta.  
>"La hija de tu novio."Dijo, y tomó el asiento al lado del chico.<p>

Amaya entró justo cuando Shanila término la oración.  
>"¿Qué? ¿Spence y Baru se casan?"La mujer colocó el plato en la mesa.<p>

"Señora Baguiati...Maya...yo y Baruch aún no estamos planeando casarnos. Baruch quiere terminar la universidad primero."Spencer respondió.

"Pero cariño, AJ necesita una figura responsable en su vida."Amaya se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y yo soy responsable?"Spencer dijo.

"Wright, tengo que admitirlo."Shanila hizo una pose idéntica a la de su madre."Si lo eres. Si estas trabajando en algo, te esfuerzas al máximo para terminar tu objetivo."

* * *

><p>Después de cenar, Shanila y Spencer salieron a caminar por el vecindario.<p>

"¿Qué me ibas a decir?"Shanila preguntó.

"AJ me dijo papá, y no se que hacer."Spencer respondió."Ni siquiera estoy casado con Baruch para que me diga así."

"Spence, Ariana tiene dos años."Shanila miro al cineasta con una mirada sería en su cara."Déjala vivir su pequeña fantasía en la cual tu eres su padre. Su héroe en armadura. Su modelo a seguir."

"¿Un director de películas de horror bisexual?"Spencer alzó una ceja."¿Estas segura de que quiere ser como yo?"

Shanila puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Tú solo síguele la corriente."Dijo, y se detuvo."Si te dice papá es porque ya tiene confianza contigo."<p>

"Ya es muy tarde, deberías ir a la mansión."Shanila miro su reloj rosado que Baruch le había regalado.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa de su novio, Spencer se dirigió directo al cuarto del cantante.<p>

Como el cineasta lo había sospechado, Billy aún no había llegado.

Spencer se recostó en la cama, y puso a AJ al lado de él.  
>"Buenas noches, Ariana."El cineasta apago la luz.<p>

"Papi."Ariana se acurruco más cerca de Spencer.

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo.<p>

Ellos solían ser unidos, pero...¿qué demonios había hecho Spencer para que AJ lo odiara? Ah, si. El accidente.

Todo fue culpa de Spencer ese día.

Spencer levantó su brazo y miro su muñeca, la cual tenía una cicatriz que ya casi ni se notaba.

Antes de que lleguen a una conclusión errónea, Spencer James Wright no se hacia daño a sí mismo. Esa cicatriz se la hizo en el día del accidente, del cual dicho cineasta no quiere hablar en este momento.

Ariana bostezo y estiro los brazos mientras se despertaba.  
>"¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?"Le preguntó al cineasta, quien negó con la cabeza.<p>

"¡Señor Wright...eh...Spencer, tenemos que grabar la próxima escena!"La voz de Mallory Harris se escucho por el intercomunicador del trailer.

Spencer se levantó y salió del trailer, AJ lo siguió.

"Spence...¿te importa si doy un paseo por la playa?"Ariana preguntó.

"No, para nada."El cineasta respondió, pero AJ noto el nerviosismo en su voz.

"No me voy a perder, papá."Ariana aseguró."Agh...olvida que te llame así."

"Te estas acostumbrando a ti misma a decirme papá."Spencer dijo, en un tono burlón."Luego sí quieres me dices papi."

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra había llegado a su mansión después de una larga sesión de grabación con JTT, y ahora tenía que hacer algo muy difícil.<p>

Leer y responder a todas las cartas de sus fans.

"Maldita sea. ¿Porqué no hice esto cuando llegaron hace 3 meses?"El cantante se golpeó la frente con la mano."Ahora no tengo tiempo para mi...¿a quién estoy bromeando? Siempre tengo tiempo para mi."

Lo primero que hizo fue separar las cartas de los regalos, y luego empezar a leer las cartas.

"_Querido Billy Joe:_

_No se que decir, se me perdieron las palabras cuando vi tu hermosa sonrisa en mi póster autografiado.  
>Ojalá respondas de vuelta.<em>"Eso fue lo que decía una de las cartas.

Después de leer y responder más de 400 cartas, y abrir un montón de regalos, el cantante se tiró sobre su cama.

"Estoy exhausto."Billy inhaló aire por la nariz, y luego exhaló por la boca.

El cantante luego se dio cuenta de algo, y sacó su teléfono.

Llamo a un número, y espero a que esa persona específica atendiera.

"¡Bill, estoy en medio de una escena! ¿Para qué me llamas?"La voz de Spencer se escucho por el auricular.

"Dime lindura."Billy tenía una sonrisa presumida en los labios.

"Te juro que te voy a colgar."Spencer gruño.

"Di-me lindura."Billy insistió.

"Guapetón."Spencer dijo, entre dientes.

"Eso es un bonus para mi, cariño."Billy respondió, con su voz seductora."Tu también eres guapo...es más encontré tu viejo esmoquin...el de nuestra boda...el Armani...y quiero que te lo pongas esta noche para una cita con alguien especial."

"¿Y con quién se queda AJ?"Spencer preguntó."No la puedes dejar sola en casa."

"Spence, quiero una cita contigo antes de que cumplas 28."Billy se quejo."¿No la podemos dejar con Shanila...o Guadalupe?"

"No."Spencer respondió.

"Bien, que venga con nosotros."Billy gruño."Pero te juro que sí se pone a fastidiarnos, la voy a encerrar en Cam."

"No sería la primera vez."El cantante escucho a su marido decir.

Y con eso, Billy colgó.

* * *

><p>Ariana se colocó un collar de oro con un pequeño dije de nota musical, y sonrió mientras se veía en el espejo.<p>

Tenía puesto un vestido de lentejuelas doradas, y unas zapatillas de brillantina negra.

La niña luego tomó un cepillo, y peino su largo cabello negro.

Miro a un papel que tenía tirado en la peinadora, y negó con la cabeza.

AJ había sido invitada a una fiesta de Halloween el día anterior, pero estaba insegura de decirle a sus padres ya que la hija del maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra no era la persona más querida en su salón. La gente la juzgaba de "niñita de papi" sólo porque su padre era conocido como la estrella de más alto élite de todo el mundo y porque su otro padre era el más famoso director de películas de horror.

Las únicas personas que entendían su situación eran Skye Henderson(la hija del representante de Billy), Reed O'Malley(el hijo del estilista de Billy) y irónicamente el chico que más odiaba...Howard Calorie.

Spencer entró en la habitación de la menor, usando un traje negro con una corbata gris.  
>"¿Estas lista?"Preguntó.<p>

"Algo así."Ariana respondió, mientras tomaba una esfera roja y la abría por la mitad.

Rápidamente se colocó su EOS de sabor a "Fruta Veraniega" en los labios, y tomó una pequeña cartera negra.

"Te ves hermosa."El cineasta la tomó por los hombros, e hizo que se mirara en el espejo.

"Gracias."AJ se sonrojó un poco."Tu tampoco te ves mal."

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Billy Joe entró.  
>Tenía puesto un traje negro con detalles dorados, una corbata dorada y unos zapatos de vestir negros.<br>"Y yo me veo de lo mejor."Camino hacia su marido e hija, y se vio en el espejo.

El cantante empezó a tararear la tonada de su propia canción, "Bromazing".

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué acaso no luzco como salido de una de esas revistas que hay en el cuarto de descanso del gym?"Billy vio la expresión de su marido en el espejo.

"No. Tu eres más sexy."Spencer se mordió el labio, y se sonrojó.

Billy sonrió presumidamente a su reflejo, como diciendo "¿vistes lo que dijo sobre nosotros? Que chico tan encantador."

"Hoy salimos en Mustie."Billy se acomodó la corbata.

"¿Mustie?"Spencer y Ariana lucían confundidos.

"Ah sí...Spence, te compre un carro. Un mustang último modelo."Billy dijo."Color cereza con asientos de cuero negro. Es una belleza."

"¿Porqué me compraste un carro? Cam y los demás son suficientes."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

Billy Joe tenía una colección gigantesca de autos deportivos de diferentes colores y modelos, pero su favorito era su Camaro azul oscuro con asientos de cuero negro(que decían "BJC" en dorado), el cual había llamado "Cam" porque Camaro era muy largo. El cantante lavaba el auto como 5 veces en la semana, lo revisaba a diario y jamás dejaba que Spence lo usara sin su permiso y una semana de antelación.

El único auto que Spence podía usar era a "Hum", una Hummer amarilla.

"Hum ni siquiera esta dañado."Spencer continuo.

"Es que...tienes a mi carro hecho un desastre."Billy respondio."Todos tu guiones están tirados en el piso, hay utilería por lugares que no sabía que Hum tenía, y hay algo en una botella que parece baba de color rojo en el maletero del auto."

"Es sangre falsa. Jarabe de maple con colorante de comida rojo."Spencer le dijo a su marido.

"Te juro que sí eso se derrama en Hum...te asesino."Billy le lanzó una mirada fulminante al cineasta.

* * *

><p>Spencer detuvo el mustang color cereza en frente del restaurante italiano Venice.<p>

El cineasta sonrió al ver el letrero de Venice, y recordó cuando trabajo en ahí.

Billy desconecto su iPhone del auto, en medio de "We Can't Stop" de Miley Cyrus, y bostezó. Había sido un largo viaje de la mansión a el restaurante, unos largos viente minutos.

"¿Crees que aún tengan ese delicioso pastel de mantequilla de maní?"El cantante preguntó.

"Lo dudo, yo era el que lo preparaba."Spencer respondió.

"¿Trabajaste aquí?"AJ lucía sorprendida.

Wright asintió.  
>"Tu padre solía venir aquí a simplemente verme trabajar."Le dijo a la niña.<p>

"Él era mi mesero favorito."Billy se encogió de hombros.

"¿Así se conocieron?"AJ preguntó.

"Nah. Fue en el colegio."Billy respondió."Una fan loca que estudiaba conmigo hizo que me transfiriera de Malibu High a Beverly Beverly High. Tuve ir al colegio como Baruch Cohen, un chico normal. ¿Jamás te conté esta historia?"

Ariana negó con la cabeza.

"Algún día te la contare con más detalles."Billy le dijo a su hija.

* * *

><p>"¡Spencer!"Luigi D'Vecci corrió hacia el cineasta."¡Mi muchacho!"<p>

Luigi metió a Wright en un abrazo.  
>"¿Cómo va en el negocio de las películas, rey del horror?"El italiano preguntó.<p>

"Me va bien."Spencer respondió.

"Ah, veo que trajiste a Billy Joe. ¿Se casaron?"Luigi dijo, de una manera rápida.

"Luigi, claro que nos casamos. Tu estuviste ahí, con tu servicio de banquetes."Billy alzó una ceja.

"Wow, estoy tan olvidadizo como mi viejita de 50 años."Luigi respondió."Tengo que admitir que cuando Spence me llamo, me emocione mucho. Él siempre va a ser mi empleado favorito."

"Hey Lu. ¿Te importa sí pongo un poco de música?"Billy dijo, cambiando el tema de repente.

"Para nada. Ustedes son mis clientes favoritos."Luigi puso una mano en el corazón."Palabra de Luigi."

Billy camino hacia el equipo de sonido, y conecto su teléfono.

El cantante busco una canción, y la puso.

Inmediatamente, "Do It" de Pitbull empezó a sonar.

Spencer movió la cabeza a ritmo.

Aunque Venice era un restaurante elegante, cada vez que Billy Joe iba...se volvía un lugar fiestero.

Luigi le dio al grupo una mesa donde Billy pudiera controlar su teléfono y cambiar las canciones.

"¿Qué desean ordenar hoy?"Luigi preguntó.

"Lo de siempre."Billy respondió.

Luigi anotó "Lasaña a la Cobra" en su libreta.

"Yo igual."Spencer y Ariana dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y de tomar?"Luigi levantó la mirada de su libreta y miro a el grupo.

"Vodka."Billy dijo."Y Spence también."

"Y yo."AJ sonrió maliciosamente.

"No, tú vas a tomar una limonada porque la gente de tu edad no toma alcohol."Spencer lanzó una mirada fulminante a la niña."Y sí bebes alcohol en exceso terminas como tu padre."

"¿Exitoso?"AJ alzó una ceja.

"Loco."Spencer corrigió.

"Pero igual soy demasiado guapo en la vida."Billy le lanzó una sonrisa carismática a su marido.

"Luigi se va."El italiano dijo, mientras se alejaba de la escena.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, el grupo empezó a hablar.

AJ trago saliva, y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de sus padres.  
>"Me invitaron a una fiesta el 29 de octubre."Dijo, cuando los dos hombres se voltearon a verla.<p>

"¿Y quieres ir?"Spencer preguntó.

El cineasta tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa fiesta.

"La verdad no se. No estoy segura."Ariana respondió.

"Ve."Billy dijo, mientras buscaba otra canción."Recuerda que un Cobra nunca rechaza una invitación para festejar."

"Esta bien...iré."La niña dijo, decidida.

* * *

><p>"¿Estas segura de que quieres ir a esa fiesta?"Spencer se sentó en el borde de la cama de Ariana.<p>

Ariana estaba recostada sobre su cama, leyendo un libro.  
>"Si, un poquito nerviosa...pero si, estoy muy segura."La niña asintió."No te preocupes, Skye, Raji y Reed van."<p>

Spencer inhaló y exhaló por la nariz, el cineasta estaba muy preocupado por su hijastra pero si AJ decía que estaba bien, él tenía que creerle ya que sabía que la niña no tenía razón para mentirle.

Ariana colocó el libro sobre su mesa de noche, y suspiro, cansada.  
>"Que día."Dijo, mientras se tapaba los hombros con su sábana morada."Jamás pensé que tu trabajo fuera tan...agotador."<p>

Spencer rió un poco.  
>"Aún no has visto nada, AJ."El cineasta respondió.<p>

Spencer se acercó un poco, y beso la frente de AJ.  
>"Buenas noches."Le dijo.<p>

"Igualmente."AJ respondió, mientras Spence se levantaba y apagaba la luz.

Y antes de que el cineasta saliera del cuarto, escucho a Ariana decir:  
>"Hey...papá...eh...¿te quiero?"La niña parecía no estar segura con lo que acaba de decir.<p>

"Yo igual."Spencer sonrió, y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**Las canciones que use(en orden de aparición):**

**-Valentine de Madison Beer.**

**-Shake de Victoria Justice.**

**-Mmm Yeah de Austin Mahone y Pitbull.**

**-Do It de Pitbull.**

**Al parecer uso muchas canciones de Pitbull, pero disculpenme por intentar poner música actual en esta historia.**

**Tiempo de explicación(al parecer hare esto cuando tenga que explicar cosas sobre la historia):**

**-Si, Mallory Harris es quien creen que es.**

**-Con respecto a Spence viviendo con los Baguiati, Spence se mudó de Florida a los 14. Se mudó de la casa de los Baguiati a los 17 a un apartamento cerca del Wi-Fri, y luego a los 19 se fue a vivir con Baruch(pero igual se quedo con el apartamento y ahora lo usa para guardar utilería).**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews siempre son aceptados.**


	4. Cumpleaños de Spence & Ciber-Peleas

**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

** Bienvenidos al capítulo 4 de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**El señor Cobra nos va a dar un resumen sobre lo que pasa en este capítulo.**

**Spencer: ¿A mí...a mí me toca dar el resumen del próximo capítulo?**

***Anto asiente* claro, Wright. El siguiente capítulo es _TODO_ sobre ti.**

**Billy:**

**Hey Cobraheads y Spen-Zombies, en este capítulo es el cumpleaños de cierto cineasta y el equipo Cobra se va Hollywood Horror Nights.**

**Luego Spence, Shanila, Rajeeb y yo nos vamos de fiesta, y yo me enfermo y Spence me...¿amenaza? o algo así. El siguiente día, me meto en una ciber-pelea y AJ resuelve todo.**

* * *

><p>La mañana del 5 de octubre llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.<p>

Spencer Wright, de 28 años, se levantó de su cama.

Hoy sería un día muy extraño, ya que además de irse a Universal Studios a pasar su cumpleaños...su hermana Jessica había decidido ir a visitarlo.

Jess era la única de la familia Wright que sabía el secreto de Billy, y juro que jamás se lo diría a sus padres a menos que Spencer le dijera que lo hiciera. Honor de Wright.

Spencer olfateó el aire.

Olía a canela...y a café...y a...Dios, simplemente olía delicioso.

Miro a su mesa de noche, y noto una bandeja sobre ella.

Tenia una taza de café con crema batida espolvoreada de canela, y unos brownies al lado de una nota bien decorada.

Spencer tomó la nota y la leyó:

"_¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor!  
>Gracias por siempre apoyarme con mis sueños de ser una de las mejores artistas de artes marciales.<br>Te quiere, Jess._"

El cineasta sonrió, y puso la nota en el cajón de su mesa de noche. Tomó la taza de café, e inhalo el aroma antes de tomar un sorbo.

El otro lado del cuarto se ilumino de repente.

Spencer escucho un bostezo, y sintió la cama moverse.  
>"Buenos días, cumpleañero."Billy le salto al cineasta y lo abrazo por la espalda.<p>

"Buenos días."Spencer tomó otro trago de café.

"Te quiero consentir hoy, amor."Billy plantó un beso en la mejilla de Spence."Te voy a tratar como un rey. Tu me das órdenes, y yo las cumplo."

Spencer se sonrojó un poco. De nuevo, Bill lo atacaba con esa voz seductora que tanto le encantaba al cineasta.

"Baruch."Spencer miro al piso, nervioso."¿Podrías ser él...sólo por hoy?"

"Siempre soy él...sólo que más guapo y mejorado."Billy metió su mano dentro de la camisa de su marido y empezó a acariciar el abdomen de Spencer de arriba a abajo.

Spencer sintió un escalofrío. Billy tenía razón.  
>Es más, el cineasta sintió los retenedores de Baruch tocar su piel cuando Billy lo beso.<p>

"¿Porque aún los usas?"Spencer preguntó, de la nada."Ya te operaste la boca, ya no tienes que usarlos."

"Porque me recuerdan a cuando te conocí."Billy respondió.

Spencer sonrió.

* * *

><p>Jessica Wright, de 25 años, sirvió un poco de chocolate caliente en una taza negra.<br>"Ya te has tomado como dos tazas...¿en serio quieres más, Ari-Jo?"La mujer le preguntó a su sobrina.

AJ asintió.

"¿Crees que a Spence le guste mi desayuno especial?"Jess dijo, mientras le daba la taza a Ariana.

"Creo que sí."Ariana respondió.

Jessica miro la expresión de tristeza en la cara de AJ.  
>"¿Algo anda mal?"Preguntó.<p>

Ariana negó con la cabeza.  
>"Sólo que...Spencer siempre me ha apoyado y ha cuidado de mí. Y yo...yo lo he tratado tan mal toda mi vida...no entiendo. ¿Porqué sigue siendo tan bueno conmigo?"AJ dijo, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas con la manga de su camisa morada.<p>

"Porque así es Spence. Él es bueno con todos, y jamás juzga a una persona por lo que esa persona parece que es."Jessica se sentó en una silla en la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos."Él siempre me apoyo cuando era pequeña y quería ser una artista de artes marciales. Tome la atención de todos, y Spence...quedo solo. Nadie iba a sus presentaciones, no tenía casi amigos, papá y mamá...me prestaban más atención. Pero cuando llegó la carta de Beverly Beverly High, Spencer tomó esa oportunidad para empezar de cero. Inmediatamente se hizo amigo de Shanila y Rajeev, conoció a tu padre, y se volvió famoso."

"Me siento muy mal porque jamás lo apoye con su sueño, y él siempre iba a mis competencias a apoyarme."Jessica continuo hablando."Él te quiere, AJ. Y mucho. No dejes que algo estúpido te aleje de las personas que te quieren y te apoyan."

"Jess."La voz de cierto cineasta se escucho."Fue una tonta pelea. Olvida el pasado, y camina hacia el futuro."

Jessica levantó la mirada, y vio a su hermano mayor recostado de la puerta abierta de la cocina. Billy estaba a su lado, jugando con su teléfono.

"Pero...te fuiste de casa...y sólo venias a casa para Navidad."Jessica aguanto las lágrimas."Mamá piensa que la odias por ser una mala madre, y papá cree que tú piensas que somos un desastre y por eso nunca nos dejas venir a visitarte."

"Jess, no es el momento de hablar de este tema."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Y tú sabes muy bien porque ellos no pueden visitarme."

Jessica se levantó, y asintió.  
>"Lo siento, AJ. Yo...no debía hablarte de este tema tan delicado."La mujer se levantó, y salió al jardín de la mansión para tomar aire fresco.<p>

Cuando Jessica salió, AJ suspiro.  
>"Eso fue...muy intenso."La niña dijo.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió, mientras miraba a su alrededor.<p>

Hollywood Horror Nights lucía genial este año.

Spencer miro a un póster gigante que colgaba de un edificio.

Era una foto de él sin camisa mirando al piso, sangre falsa derramandose sobre todo su cuerpo y tenía un cuchillo entre sus manos. El cartel decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Spencer Wright".

"Después del Photoshop, te ves más...aterrador."Jessica rió.

El grupo escucho un grito de terror, y luego se escucho por los altavoces del parque:

"Bienvenidos a Hollywood Horror Nights. Sólo les quería dar una importante notificación...hoy es el cumpleaños del famoso director de horror, Spencer James Wright. Spence, si me estas escuchando...te deseo un feliz cumpleaños y esperemos que este no sea el último."

Lolo se acercó al cineasta.  
>"Hey. Feliz cumpleaños."La rubia dijo, mientras le daba un abrazo a Spencer. "Todo el equipo está aquí para festejar contigo."<p>

Spencer miro al equipo Cobra, y asintió.

"Te lo mereces, Spence-dex."AJ entró en la conversación."Trabajas mucho, y un poco de horror te hará lucir como un niño en una dulcería."

"O como Billy en una tienda de licor."Shanila dijo, obteniendo una mirada fulminante del cantante.

"¿Que tiene la gente con llamarme alcohólico?"Billy preguntó, mientras se tapaba la cabeza con la capucha de su chaqueta."¿Cuándo nos vamos de este lugar oscuro y...?"

El cantante no pudo terminar la oración porque un hombre disfrazado de zombie le salto encima.

"¡Ah, maldita sea!"Billy grito."¡¿De dónde demonios salió esta cosa?! ¡Hey, detente!"

Billy empujo al zombie a un lado.  
>"Arruinas el look de Cobra."El cantante dijo, de manera presumida.<p>

El zombie simplemente gruño, y se intentó acercar a Billy Joe.

"¡Te dije que no!"Billy puso su mano en la cara del hombre, y lo empujo.

Spencer rió mientras su esposo se peleaba con el zombie.

Esta iba ser una noche muy especial.

* * *

><p>Después de ir a Hollywood Horror Nights, el grupo(menos Lolo, Raji y AJ) se fue a un club.<p>

Billy tenía otra sorpresa para el cineasta en ese club, una fiesta.

"Bill, tú sí sabes planear un cumpleaños."Shanila le dijo al cantante, mientras ella bailaba con un chico.

Era una "open-party", ya que el dueño no quería perder a sus clientes usuales.

Billy levantó la mirada de su daiquiri.  
>"Ah, si."El famoso respondió.<p>

Billy tenía que admitirlo, por lo mucho que la fiesta fuera un éxito...él no podía disfrutarla. No se sentía en un modo fiestero como siempre, se sentía mareado.

Spencer noto la expresión de malestar en la cara de su marido, y le quitó la copa.

"Vamos a casa."Spencer levantó la cara del cantante con su mano libre."Te quiero consentir."

"Pero es...tu cumpleaños...yo debería consentirte a ti."Billy se quejó.

"Pareciera que te fueras a desmayar y a vomitar al mismo tiempo, Bill."Spencer dijo.

Al llegar a casa, lo primero que el cantante hizo fue correr al baño para vomitar el exceso de alcohol que había tomado esa noche.

"¿Te preparo un té?"Spencer se apoyó del marco de la puerta del baño.

"¡El té no va a quitarme este horrible sentimiento!"Billy grito."¡Maldita resaca Cobra!"

Spencer rió un poco. La resaca de Billy siempre comenzaba después de que el cantante dejaba de beber.

"Déjalo todo salir."Spencer acaricio la espalda de Billy Joe de arriba a abajo."¿Sabes? Esto te pasa por beber mucho alcohol. Tienes que hidratarte."

"Pudrete en el infierno, Wright."Billy gruño, entre dientes.

"Espero que no hayas fumado esta noche."Spencer dijo.

"Sigue esperando."Billy volteó a mirar al cineasta, y se tapó la cara.

_¿Porqué todo era más brillante cuando estaba borracho?_

"Dime que no fueron drogas, y que sólo fue un cigarrillo."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"No fueron drogas, y fueron tres cigarrillos."Billy se quitó la mano de la cara, y dejo que su vista se acostumbrará al brillo.

Spencer tomó la cara del cantante entre sus manos, y lo miro directamente en los ojos.  
>"Deja esa basura, Baruch. Porque te aseguro que sí sigues así, te vas a enfermar."La seriedad en la voz de su marido dejo a Billy callado.<p>

* * *

><p>El siguiente día, Spencer se levantó temprano.<br>Tenía que ir a su oficina esa mañana, y revisar unas cosas.

"¿Puedo ir contigo a trabajar?"Spencer escucho a AJ decir mientras se cepillaba los dientes."No quiero ir al colegio hoy."

"Cariño."Spencer sacó el cepillo de su boca."El colegio es importante."

"Por favor, ya Papi dijo que podía faltar porque se sentía mal y no me podía llevar."Ariana dijo.

"Maldito borracho."Spencer susurró.

"Lenguaje, Wright."AJ se cruzó de brazos, y miro al cineasta con seriedad."No estamos en tu preciado Miami."

"Por lo menos no le mentí a los padres de mi novio sobre mi casa."Spencer dijo, mientras tomaba un trago de agua y luego la escupía en el lavabo.

"¿Papá hizo eso?"AJ lucía sorprendida.

"_Señor y Señora Wright, yo no tengo hogar. Vivo en un refugio de gente pobre con mi mamá._"Spencer imito la voz de Billy."_Mi padre esta muerto, y el ex-novio de mi mamá nos robó todo nuestro dinero._"

"Mentir es malo."Spencer dijo, en su voz normal."Te mete en problemas."

"Pero...Papá solía hacerlo."AJ se apoyó de la pared del baño.

"Solía. Luego hizo pública la relación de Billy Joe Cobra y el famoso director Spencer Wright, y ya no tuvo que hacerlo."Spencer respondió."Mira, Billy y yo teníamos una linda relación secreta. Pero él quería que todos supieran sobre nosotros, y no tener que escondernos. Así que fue y público en Twitter: '_Me voy a casar con un chico extraordinario_' y me mencionó en el tweet."

"Les dije a mis padres que mi relación con Baruch había terminado, y que Billy era mi nuevo novio."Spencer continuo.

"¿Porqué Papá mentía sobre su identidad?"AJ preguntó.

"Tu padre estudiaba en Malibu High con una Cobrahead llamada Marissa Xavier."Spencer explico."La chica le preparaba dulces, le hacia la tarea...lo consentía. Luego tu padre conoció a tu madre, y Marissa se puso celosa. Lo que tu padre no sabía era que esta era una fan que debía ser encerrada en un manicomio. La chica amenazó con secuestrarlo y matar a tu abuela y a tu madre. El director del colegio la escucho y llamo a la policía. Tu abuela le puso una orden de restricción a Marissa, y cambió a tu padre a Beverly Beverly High. Luego Billy se enteró que Marissa lo había intentado drogar con los postres pero que no había funcionado."

Ariana trago saliva.  
>"¿Crees que..esa mujer siga viva?"Dijo, asustada.<p>

"Lo dudo."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Ariana entró en la oficina de Spencer, y miro alrededor.<br>"Wow."La niña toco un póster de una película, y vio el montón de premios que estaban en un estante.

"No deberías estar tan sorprendida, tu padre tiene más premios."Spencer rió.

"Ayer...fue genial. Tuve miedo, pero fue genial."Ariana sacó el tema de la nada, mientras tomaba asiento en un mueble de cuero negro y ponía las piernas sobre una mesa roja con patas de metal.

"Mañana es tu cumpleaños. ¿Qué crees que BJC preparo para ti?"Spencer se sentó al lado de la niña."Además de lo de Disneyland."

"Ni idea."AJ respondió."Espera. Te tengo un regalo."

La niña metió su mano en su mochila blanca con rayas azul turquesa, y sacó una cajita.  
>"Eh...espero que te guste. Lo compre el día después de la reunión del equipo Cobra, cuando salí con Skye y su mamá de compras."AJ le entrego la caja."Después...eh...lo mande a personalizar."<p>

Spencer abrió lentamente la cajita, y miro a un collar con placa de militar que decía "Spencer" de un lado y del otro tenía el logotipo del cineasta, un fantasma rojo.

"Me encanta."El cineasta dijo.

"¿En serio?"Ariana lucía sorprendida.

Spencer asintió.

* * *

><p>Billy se despertó de un salto, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su estómago.<br>"¡Maldición, no otra vez!"El cantante grito, mientras presionaba su mano sobre su estómago y se retorcía del dolor."¡¿Dónde esta Spencer cuando uno lo necesita?!"

Tal vez se pregunten a que se refería Billy Joe con eso, y la respuesta es:  
>Spencer no dejaba que el cantante manipulara medicinas él solo, ya que no quería que Billy se diera una sobredosis de calmantes.<p>

"No me tengo que automedicar."Billy se repetía una y otra vez.

El cantante tomó su teléfono, el cual estaba sobre su mesa de noche e inmediatamente llamo a Shanila.

"Hey B. ¿Cómo te sientes? Spence me dijo que te sentías mal anoche."Shanila saludo.

"Peor."Billy susurro, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar."Estoy mareado y tengo punzantes dolores en mi estómago."

"Te excediste con el alcohol, Bill."Shanila dijo."Tienes que descansar e hidratarte. Intenta escribir una canción...o haz algo que te relaje."

"Fumar me relaja."Billy respondió."Pero decidí dejarlo."

"Buena decisión, Cobra. Ahora me tengo que ir."Shanila cortó la llamada.

Así que sin nada que hacer ese día, el cantante se dirigió a la sala de estar de su mansión a ver televisión.

"Aburrido, aburrido, no tiene nada que ver conmigo...¿porqué demonios Spencer bloqueó este canal?...¡ah, pero que lindura!"Billy decía mientras cambiaba los canales."¡Que cosita tan linda y adorable!"

Detuvo su búsqueda cuando encontró un documental sobre sí mismo.  
>"Billy Joe Cobra siempre ha sido un icono internacional de...egocentrismo y mal gusto musical."La voz de Howard Weinerman se escucho decir en su programa de entrevistas."No tiene talento, y es un bueno para nada. Este muchacho simplemente triunfo por ser un cara bonita."<p>

Pero resulta que Billy no estaba viendo un documental sobre sí mismo, sino el programa de entrevistas de Howard Weinerman.

Billy tiró el control a la televisión, pero el aparato cayo en el piso antes de golpear al televisor.

"¡Por lo menos yo no soy un maldito gordo que insulta a todo el mundo!"Billy grito.

El cantante empezó a temblar, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Billy simplemente no soportaba que lo insultaran de esa manera.

"Y el otro chico...Spencer Wright...¿acaso nuestro querido director no sabe que hay otros monstruos además de los zombies?"Howard continuo hablando."Toda esa familia 'extravagante' de Cobra esta llena de locos. Es más...escuche que AJ Cobra, la hija de Billy, tiene problemas de alimentación y por eso está más delgada que una persona anorexica."

Billy ahogó un grito.  
>"Alguien tiene que aclarar esto."Dijo, mientras sacaba su teléfono.<p>

El joven inmediatamente entró en su Twitter, y escribió:  
>"<em>El programa de Howard Weinerman sembrando rumores falsos como siempre. Discúlpame, pero...¿quién tiene un millón de fans que están en desacuerdo contigo? Yo. Hazme un favor, Howard. Devuelvete a Norrisvile, porque aquí en California...estas bajo mis reglas.<em>"

Una sonrisa malvada creció en sus labios apenas envio el tweet al mundo de la internet.

Y en ese momento, un infierno se desato en Twitter gracias al cantante.

Una respuesta de cierto reportero llego unos 5 minutos después:  
>"<em>Creando caos, Cobra...como siempre. Hazle un favor al universo, y quédate callado cuando los adultos hablen.<em>"

"Oh, la guerra comienza."Billy se levantó, y camino a la cocina por algo de comer mientras escribía otro tweet.

* * *

><p>Spencer sintió algo vibrar en su bolsillo, y sacó su teléfono.<p>

El cineasta ahogó un grito, cuando vio las notificaciones de Twitter.  
>"¿Qué no te cansas de causar problemas?"Spencer suspiro.<p>

"¿Qué paso?"AJ preguntó.

"Tu padre se metió en una ciber-pelea con Howard Weinerman."Spencer respondió."Al parecer este tipo hablo mal de nosotros y Bill se molesto."

"¡¿Qué?!"AJ dijo.

La niña luego corrió hacia la MacBook de Spencer, y abrió Skype.  
>"¿Tienes a Weinerman en Skype?"Ariana preguntó.<p>

Spencer asintió.  
>"Él me agrego."El cineasta dijo."Ni idea porque lo hizo, ni siquiera me habla."<p>

"Perfecto."AJ sonrió maliciosamente."Es un truco. Te agregan para hacerte creer que son tus amigos, y luego te traicionan."

La niña luego invito al reportero a un videochat, y sentó en la silla de oficina de Spencer.  
>"Hey Wright...¿quien eres tú?"La cara de Howard apareció en la pantalla."Ah...pero si es AJ Cobra..la señorita perfecta."<p>

"Weinerman."AJ se cruzó de brazos."¿Qué dijiste de mi familia?"

"Nada sólo hable del maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra, y de lo mucho que las películas de  
>Spencer Wright nos hablan de todos los monstruos."Howard dijo, sarcásticamente.<p>

"Billy Joe Cobra tiene más talento en una pestaña que lo que toda tu familia tiene."AJ alzó una ceja, y sonrió presumidamente."Y las películas de Spencer James Wright son creadas para fans de zombies como él, y son geniales. Si no has visto una película de Spencer y no te ha gustado, eres un perdedor."

Y con eso, AJ cerró el videochat.

"Te puedo asegurar que lo dejaste sin palabras."Spencer dijo, mientras chocaba los cinco con AJ.

"El equipo Cobra se cuida entre sí."AJ le dio una sonrisa genuina a su padrastro."Si te metes con uno de nosotros, te atacamos todos."

* * *

><p>Spencer reviso una y otra vez lo que tenía escrito en el guión de Phantom Manor.<br>Todo era un maldito desastre. No tenía idea de que rayos había escrito ahí. Todo el maldito guión no tenia sentido.

Si le hubieran dicho que hiciera la nueva película de The Haunted Mansion, ya tuviera una idea con la novia asesina y el asesinato de 999 personas en 1847. Pero esto era Phantom Manor, y tenía que ser más refinado y elegante.

AJ levantó la mirada de uno de los borradores del guión, y miro a Spencer.  
>"No tiene sentido."Le dijo."Deberías empezar con la narración del comienzo de la atracción y luego con la historia hasta que llegues a la parte de Melanie y ahí comienza todo."<p>

"La ironía. Tu me estas dando muy consejos de como dirigir películas, y yo soy el director aquí."Spencer rió un poco.

"Hey, los genes de Cobra están empezando a actuar."Ariana sonrió."Y tú sabes muy bien que Papi solía ser juez de concursos de talentos. Así que sí buscas un crítico, llámalo a él."

"Ni loco. Tu padre me va a decir: '_Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. Esto es un maldito desastre. ¿Acaso la película te dirige a ti? Niño, ni idea de porque te contratan si no sabes escribir un maldito guión._' O me diría algo con más palabras indecentes."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó de la silla de oficina.

AJ se recostó de su silla, y sacó su iPhone.  
>"Detesto decirlo, pero me agradas, Spencer Wright."La niña dijo, mientras empezaba a jugar Flappybird.<p>

Spencer sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>*Empuja a Billy a un lado* Muevete, Cohen. Este es mi author note.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que no tiene sentido como el guión de Spencer.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Howard Weinerman es un personaje de la serie "Randy Cunningham: Ninja Total", la cual yo solo he visto los 3 minutos antes de que DTMG comienze. Por lo que he visto, Howard se comportaría así si fuera un adulto. Si cambie la actitud del personaje, me disculpo de antemano ya que, vuelvo a repetirlo, yo no veo esa serie pero el personaje entró mi subconsciente mientras imaginaba el capítulo.**

**-Hubo un error en el primer capítulo, Billy tiene 27. Estoy apunto de arreglar el error, porque esta historia tiene una lista de edades por la cual me guió para escribir cada capitulo.**

**-Este capítulo iba a tener un Billy borracho agresivo y fiestero, pero la escena en el baño de la mansión Cobra fue más intensa en mi opinion.**

**-SPOILERS. El próximo capítulo es "El Accidente".**

**-Si, Billy tiene problemas con el alcohol y las drogas. Pero como el mismo dijo, lo va a dejar. Y en futuros capítulos, Spence nos explicara el porque Billy comenzo a hacerlo.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados(ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo).**


	5. El Accidente

**Wow. Wow. Wow. Ya se lo que están pensando:**

**"¡Anto actualizo de un día para otro!"**

**Ya tenía este capítulo listo desde la mañana, y lo iba a publicar hace un rato pero el Wi-Fi se cayó y borro todo lo que había puesto en este capítulo. Así que tuve que escribir todo este author note de nuevo.**

**Spencer:**

**Uh...hey. Bienvenidos al capítulo de El Accidente, se supone que debo hacer un resumen pero no les quiero arruinar la trama. Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Spencer Wright, de 23 años, caminaba por la playa de Malibu. AJ, de 6 años, caminaba al lado del cineasta, mientras jugaba con sus pulsera de dijes(regalo del maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra).<p>

Spencer sabía muy bien que a las 1 de la mañana no se debía ir solo por esos lugares, pero AJ quería salir por aire fresco y Billy aún no había regresado de su concierto en Anaheim.

El cineasta tomó un sorbo de cerveza, y miro al mar.

El lugar lucía tan hermoso que Spencer hubiera tomado una foto para Instagram, si no fuera por el hecho de que su iPhone no tenía batería y se estaba cargando en la Mansión.

De repente, el cineasta fue tirado al piso.

"Spencer Wright."Una voz fría dijo."Que extraña coincidencia que ambos estemos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora."

Spencer levantó la cabeza, y volteó para ver una mujer.

La mujer tenía el pelo morado color uva, piel pálida y ojos...¿amarillos?  
>Tenía puesto una camiseta negra con una foto del último álbum de Billy, unos shorts azul oscuro y unos tacones del mismo color.<p>

Al lado de dicha mujer había un hombrecillo de pelo blanco.

"Levántate, vago."La mujer le ordenó a Spencer."Hoover, agarra a la niña."

El hombrecillo asintió, y tomó la mano de la pequeña.

"Papi. ¿Quienes son estas personas?"AJ preguntó.

"Vamos a buscar un poni mágico, princesa. Tu sólo tienes que quedarte callada y seguir mis órdenes."Hoover dijo.

Spencer se levantó, y la mujer inmediatamente le agarró el brazo al cineasta.

"¡A la camioneta, Hoover!"La mujer grito.

* * *

><p>"¿A dónde me llevas?"Spencer preguntó, mientras la mujer tenía sentada a AJ en sus piernas y Hoover conducía.<p>

"No es de tu incumbencia, Wright."La mujer dijo, y acaricio el cabello de Ariana."Yo solo quiero una sola cosa...a Billy Joe Cobra."

Alerta de Cobrahead. ¿Porqué rayos Spencer no lo noto cuando vio el atuendo de la mujer hace 20 minutos?

La mujer sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo, y sonrió maliciosamente.  
>"Billy era mi hombre. Le di todo a ese perfecto espécimen. ¿Y quieres saber como me agradeció?"La mujer hablo."Saliendo con la maldita de Jade Black. Después de que me encarcelaron, Jade trajo a este...error...al mundo. Y luego...luego llegaste tú. Spencer Wright, tú sí arruinaste mi vida al casarte con Billy."<p>

Tomó a Ariana del cuello, y acercó el cuchillo. Hizo un pequeño corte en el cuello de la niña, haciendo que el cineasta ahogara un grito.

Spencer se levantó de un salto, y estaba apunto de golpear a la mujer cuando ella le hizo un corte gigantesco en la muñeca al cineasta.

"Para que aprendas a quedarte quieto."La mujer le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

El cineasta colocó su mano sobre la cortada, intentando detener el sangrado.

El auto se detuvo.

"Bienvenido a mi casa, Wright."La mujer dijo."Por sí no me conocías, soy Marissa Xavier y aquí juegas bajo mis reglas."

* * *

><p>Spencer escupió sangre en el piso.<br>Esta mujer estaba más que loca. Lo tenía amarrado a una silla y lo había torturado sangrientamente. En este instante, Marissa lo había golpeado con un bate y se había ido.

El cineasta no tenía idea de lo que le estaría haciendo a AJ en ese momento, y eso lo frustraba.

Hoover entró en la habitación, y desamarro a Spencer.

"Gracias."Spencer dijo y estiro los brazos, estaba aliviado de que tal vez los dejarían irse.

Hoover negó con la cabeza, y apenas el cineasta puso los brazos sobre su regazo, el hombrecillo le puso unas esposas.

"Mi señora quiere hablar con usted."Hoover continuo, mientras desamarraba las piernas del cineasta.

Hoover luego colocó algo adentro del zapato de Spencer.

El hombrecillo luego guió al cineasta a jardín trasero de la mansión Xavier, donde Spencer noto que había una playa privada con un muelle.

"¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Marissa?"Spencer preguntó, cuando llego al muelle y noto que Marissa observaba un bote.

"Tú entras en ese bote y te estrellas contra una roca."La mujer dijo, visualizando su plan mientras hablaba."Yo me quedo con la niña, y se la devuelvo a Billy...salvando el día. O mejor, tú te llevas a la enana...te estrellas contra la roca...y yo consuelo a Billy."

"Mi señora. La orden de restricción."Hoover le recordó a Marissa.

Marissa puso los ojos en blanco.

La mujer luego empujo a Spencer en el bote, y tiró a AJ al lado del cineasta.

"Buen viaje, Wright."Marissa sacó un control de su bolsillo, y le dio a un botón.

El bote empezó a moverse, y Marissa rió maléficamente.

Spencer miro a AJ, quien estaba toda golpeada y ensangrentada...y posiblemente desmayada.  
>"Todo va a estar bien, cariño."Spencer susurro.<p>

El cineasta luego sintió algo en sus vans. Era metálico y de una forma extraña.  
>Spencer abrió los ojos como platos. Era la llave de las esposas.<p>

"Gracias Hoover."Spencer introdujo dos de sus dedos en su zapato, y sacó la llavecita.

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra, de 22 años, tiró las llaves de su mansión en la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta.<p>

"¡Spence!"Grito, tratando de avisarle a su marido que acababa de llegar.

Y cuando no hubo respuesta, Billy Joe entró en pánico.

"¡Spencer James!"Billy grito, desesperado.

El cantante sacó su teléfono y llamo al cineasta pero apenas escucho el ringtone del iPhone de Wright, Billy colgó.

"¡Maldita sea!"Billy Joe lanzó su teléfono al piso."¡¿Cómo no pude verlo venir?! El maldito secuestro a mi hija."

Cobra luego inhalo y exhalo por la nariz. ¿En serio creía que Spencer podía secuestrar a alguien? Su marido era la persona más pacífica que había conocido.

"¡Lupe!"Bill grito, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la tiraba en el piso.

La sirvienta salió de quien sabe donde y corrió hacia su jefe.  
>"¿Si, señor Cobra?"Guadalupe preguntó.<p>

Billy Joe se acomodó el cuello de su camiseta gris cuello en v.  
>"Llama a la policía y reporta que Spencer y AJ están perdidos."El cantante dijo, mientras tomaba las llaves de su limusina.<p>

"No, no. El señor Wright fue a visitar a la señora Cohen con la pequeña...pero no han vuelto aún."Guadalupe respondió.

"¡Porque están perdidos!"Billy grito, molesto.

Guadalupe, simplemente, asintió.  
>"Ya llamo a la policía, señor Cobra."La sirvienta dijo.<p>

El cantante recogió su teléfono del piso, y salió de la mansión.  
>Rápidamente, Billy desbloqueo su iPhone y entró en su lista de contactos. Cobra luego busco un número específico y espero a que la persona contestara.<p>

"Señor Cobra. ¿No me dijo hace una hora que me podía ir a casa a dormir? Son las 3 de la mañana."La voz del asistente de Billy, Robert 'Bobby' Wallace, se escucho por el auricular del teléfono.

Bobby, de 25 años, era un Cobrahead hasta la médula. Y apenas, Billy Joe lo contrato, el joven trabajaba hasta el cansancio para satisfacer a la estrella. Pero a Wallace también le gustaba su tiempo libre para practicar Krav Maga o para dormir, y en ese momento Bobby quería dormir.

"Spencer y AJ están perdidos."Billy dijo, mientras se mordía el pulgar."Llegue a casa y no estaban."

"Ya voy para allá, jefe."Bobby respondió."¿Llamo al equipo Cobra?"

"Si."Billy asintió aunque Wallace no podía verlo.

* * *

><p>Spencer tomó el volante del bote, y se preguntó:<br>"¿Cómo demonios se conduce esto?"

Pues no le preguntes a la narradora, ya que ella casi se estrella contra un manglar.

Wright apretó las manos del volante, y viró el bote hacia un faro cercano.

Ya el par estaba lo más lejos posible de la mansión Xavier, y Spencer no paraba de rezarle a todos los dioses que existían para que él y AJ estuvieran a salvo.

El cineasta detuvo el bote, apenas esté llegó al muelle.

Spencer miro alrededor.  
>Lo único que había en esa playa desierta era el faro y una casa.<p>

Wright tomó a AJ en sus brazos, y gimió al sentir un extraño dolor en el brazo.  
>El cineasta luego salto afuera del bote y corrió hacia la casa.<p>

Cuando estuvo en frente de dicha casa, Spencer toco la puerta repetidamente.

La puerta se abrió, y una mujer de cabello marrón salió de la casa.  
>"¡Spencer!"La mujer lucía sorprendida.<p>

"Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente."Wright dijo."Me acaban de secuestrar, y AJ está herida. Por favor no me dejes aquí afuera, Mallory."

Mallory asintió, y dejo que el cineasta entrara.

* * *

><p>Mallory Harris, de 24 años, aplico una ligera cantidad de agua oxigenada en un trapo recién lavado.<br>La mujer luego limpió con sumo cuidado una herida gigantesca que Spencer tenía en el pecho.

"¿Arde mucho?"Mallory preguntó, preocupada, cuando escucho al cineasta gemir.

"¡Agh...tú sólo...conti-...núa!"Wright se mordió el labio para suprimir el dolor.

"Deberías ir al hospital, Spencer."Mallory se cruzó de brazos."Estas muy herido, y un kit de primeros auxilios no te va a ayudar."

Spencer asintió, y se colocó su camiseta rápidamente.  
>El cineasta luego se sintió un poco mareado, y se desmayó.<p>

* * *

><p>Wright despertó en un cuarto de hospital, y miro alrededor.<br>Shanila estaba tirada sobre un sofá, durmiendo. Jessica estaba durmiendo sobre un sillón, con una revista de artes marciales en la cara. Pero...¿dónde estaba Baruch?

"Jess."El cineasta susurro."Jessica."

Jessica dijo un montón de palabras incoherentes, mientras se acurrucaba de una almohada.

La puerta se abrió, y Jane Wright entró.  
>"Amor, ya despertaste."La mujer corrió hacia la cama y abrazo a su hijo."Que alivió saber que estas bien."<p>

"¿Bill está aquí?"Spencer preguntó.

"Si, cariño."Jane asintió."Él esta cuidando de Ari. La señorita Harris dijo que cuando llegaste a su puerta, ambos estaban lastimados gravemente."

"Todo...todo fue mi culpa, mamá."Spencer empezó a llorar."Yo...yo tenía que ir a visitar a la señora Cobra porque estaba enferma. AJ se vino conmigo porque quería salir a tomar aire fresco, así que cuando salimos de casa de la mamá de Billy, nos fuimos a la playa de Malibu. Allí, una mujer llamada Marissa Xavier nos secuestró."

"Spencer."Jane acaricio el cabello de su hijo."No es tu culpa que eso sucediera. Fue todo obra del destino. Todo pasa por una razón."

"Tengo que ver a Billy, y explicarle todo."El cineasta intentó levantarse, pero su madre lo detuvo.

"Cariño, no lo molestes."Jane dijo."Esta demasiado estresado en este momento, y débil ya que tuvo que donarle sangre a Ariana."

Spencer trago saliva.  
>"Por favor. Tengo que verlo."El cineasta respondió, mirando a su madre con sus ojos marrones.<p>

La mujer no se pudo resistir.  
>"Yo no te deje salir."Jane se tapó la cara."Y tampoco te dije que Ariana está en la habitación de la lado."<p>

Spencer se levantó, y salió del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Billy se recostó en el mueble en el cuarto de hospital de AJ. El cantante tenía sus audífonos puestos y estaba escuchando "Hero" de Enrique Iglesias.<p>

Billy Joe cambió la canción a algo más alegre, "You Love Me, I Love Me More" de sí mismo, y empezó a cantar acapella.

La puerta se abrió, y cierto cineasta entró.

Billy volteó la mirada hacia la puerta.  
>"No me hables, no me veas, no respires cerca mío."El cantante le dijo a su marido."Estoy que me divorcio de ti."<p>

Spencer dijo algo pero Billy no lo escucho, ya que tenía los audífonos puestos.

"Alejateme de mi vista, Wright."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos.

Spencer le quitó los audífonos al cantante, y imito la pose de su marido.  
>"Me secuestro tu fan loca."El cineasta respondió.<p>

"Dejaste que hiriera a mi hija."La voz de Billy sonaba fría y distante.

"Me la quitó de los brazos y me encerró en otro cuarto. Te juro que sí alguien la llegaba a lastimar..."Spencer no pudo terminar su oración porque el cantante lo interrumpió.

"¡Ya la lastimaron!"Billy Joe grito, mientras se levantaba de un salto."Pase toda la maldita madrugada despierto, llorando, porque mi hija casi muere y todo fue tu culpa. No sabes lo molesto que estoy contigo. Te amo, Spence...pero si tuviera que elegir entre tú y AJ. Elegiría a AJ, porque es mi hija y si te metes con Cobra Junior...Cobra King te saca los colmillos."

"Yo no me metí con nadie, Bill."Spencer se golpeó la frente, en desesperación."Me secuestraron y me estas echando la culpa de todo."

"¡NO FUISTE EL ÚNICO QUE FUE SECUESTRADO, WRIGHT!"Billy grito, molesto.

Ariana se despertó con el grito del cantante.  
>Billy volteó la mirada hacia AJ.<br>"Cariño. ¿Cómo te sientes?"Billy Joe corrió hacia su hija, y la abrazo.

Ariana sólo se quedo viendo a Spencer, asustada.

* * *

><p>El miedo de AJ hacia Wright eventualmente se convirtió en un odio hacia el cineasta.<p>

Tal vez se pregunten:

¿Porque Cobra Junior tiene miedo de Spencer?

La respuesta...Marissa la torturo de una manera muy sangrienta mientras le gritaba "¡Todo esto fue culpa de Spencer!".

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo de explicación:<strong>

**-Como Spencer dijo en el capítulo anterior, Billy y Marissa solían ir al colegio juntos hasta primer año(primero de secundaria). Marissa era una chica agradable que sólo quería complacer a su ídolo, pero cuando Billy empezó a salir con Jade Black, Xavier se tornó celosa y agresiva hacia la novia del cantante. Después de que Madame X fuera encarcelada en la correccional de menores por drogar a Billy Joe Cobra y amenazar con matar a la señora Cohen y Jade, Billy fue enviado a Beverly Beverly High(en segundo año/segundo de secundaria) bajo su verdadero nombre(el cual en esta historia las Cobraheads no sabían). Allí conocio a otro chico nuevo llamado Spencer Wright y a los amigos del muchacho, Rajeev y Shanila Baguiati.**

**-A los 16 años, Baruch Jonathan Cohen y Jadelynn Rose Black tuvieron a Ariana Joan Cohen el 7 de octubre. Fue un parto prematuro, y Billy se puso sobreprotectivo con "Cobra Junior".**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	6. Cumpleaños de AJ

**¡Hey, aqui les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Estoy consciente de que estoy actualizando muy rápido, pero tenía este capítulo por la mitad desde hace unos días y lo termine hoy.**

**Así que espero que lo disfruten, porque ustedes son la razón por la que continúo esta historia.**

* * *

><p>AJ, de 11 años, se levantó la mañana del 7 de octubre.<p>

Spencer entró en el cuarto, y dijo:  
>"Feliz cumpleaños. Ahora levántate y ve a bañarte, Billy trajo a Rich para que te peinara. Ponte algo bonito...nos vamos en una hora a Disneyland. Ya todo el equipo Cobra esta aquí."<p>

"Son las 7 am...¡voy a tarde al colegio!"Ariana se levantó, sobresaltada, cuando vio el reloj.

"Hoy no vas, princesa. Es tu día especial."Spencer dijo.

"Ya he faltado como 2 veces."AJ bostezó.

"Ayer fue tu decisión faltar a clases."Spencer respondió."Ni idea porque quieres ir a clases hoy. Ni haces nada en clase."

"Dijiste 'clase' tres veces en la misma oración."Ariana rió.

* * *

><p>Ariana Joan Cobra era impaciente, y eso Spencer lo sabía muy bien.<p>

La niña estaba sentada en una silla en la sala de estar, gruñendo cada vez que Richard O'Malley acercaba la secadora de pelo a su cabeza.

Billy estaba tirado en el mueble, hablando con alguien por teléfono.  
>El cantante luego se levantó, y se encerró en la cocina.<p>

"¡Me importa un carajo lo que me quieras decir, Jade!"La voz de Billy se escucho en la sala."¡Tu me abandonaste! ¡No te hagas la sufrida aquí! ¡Yo fui el que tuvo pensamientos suicidas por casi 2 años! ¡Te amaba...y tu...tu...tu me dejaste porque tus padres no querían que nuestra hija estuviera relacionada contigo!"

"¡Pero ahora...ahora si quieres a tu hija, maldita!"Billy continuo.

Spencer se tapó la boca, y ahogó un grito.  
>Billy y Jade siempre habían sido una pareja perfecta, pero cuando él y la novelista terminaron...todo fue un desastre.<p>

Wright jamás supo que Billy había tenido pensamientos suicidas durante los dos primeros años de su relación con él, siempre era tan...carismático...tan seductor. El cantante no parecía triste para nada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y el cantante entró en la sala de estar.  
>"Bill...¿todo esta bien?"Richard preguntó.<p>

Richard O'Malley, el estilista irlandés de Billy, era uno de los amigos más cercanos del cantante. Comenzó a trabajar con Billy cuando el cantante tenía 6 años, y O'Malley tenía 16.

"Jade quiere quitarme la custodia de AJ."Billy miro al piso, y dejo que unas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus vans."Dice que es por mi bien."

Spencer se acercó al cantante, y estaba apunto de abrazarlo cuando Billy se echó para atrás.

"Me...me iré a fumar."El cantante sacó su caja de cigarrillos, y se fue directo al área de la piscina.

* * *

><p>AJ camino lentamente hacia su padre, quien estaba recostado sobre una silla playera.<br>"¿Papi?"Ariana dijo, y toco el hombro del cantante para llamar su atención.

Billy se volteó.  
>"¿Ya nos vamos, Ariana Joan?"La voz del cantante era fría y distante.<p>

AJ asintió.  
>La niña luego se lanzó encima del cantante, y lo abrazo mientras empezaba a llorar.<br>"Quiero quedarme contigo."Le susurro en el oído a su padre."Eres mi ídolo."

Billy sonrió.  
>"Yo también. Tu eres mi inspiración."Dijo, mientras besaba la frente de su hija.<p>

"Cobra, me estas mintiendo. Tu eres tu inspiración."AJ bromeó.

* * *

><p>Después de un largo viaje en auto, el equipo Cobra llego a Anaheim.<p>

"Yo se adonde AJ quiere ir primero."Spencer dijo, mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios."The Haunted Mansion."

AJ lo golpeó en el brazo suavemente.  
>"¿Hey recuerdan el zombie que estaba enamorado de Baruch anteayer?"La niña sacó el tema de la nada.<p>

"Agh. Ni me lo recuerdes."Billy se tapó la cara dramáticamente."Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres tan guapo en la vida. Nadie puede resistirse a los encantos Cobra."

"Yo me resisto."Lolo y Shanila dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Billy les lanzó una mirada sexy a las dos chicas.

Shanila sólo se sonrojó, y Lolo empezó sonreír como maníaca.

"Nadie puede con Cobra."Billy se colocó las manos atrás del cuello.

"¡AMIGO, TU ERES EL QUE ESTAS CONDUCIENDO!"Rajeev grito.

"Nah, es el auto-piloto el que lo esta haciendo."Billy tomó el volante, y siguió conduciendo."Lo instalaron hace unos meses. Es como un GPS pero muuuucho más avanzado."  
>"Tú y tus juguetes raros."Shanila dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.<p>

AJ le lanzó una mirada a Raji y a su hermana gemela Maya, y asintió.  
>Los gemelos Baguiati-Calorie asintieron.<br>¿Que se traía entre manos el mini equipo Cobra?

* * *

><p>Ariana se colocó un collar(con un anillo), y miro a los lados. Se había alejado un poco del grupo, el cual estaba ocupado comprando los boletos para entrar, y fingía hablar por teléfono con Skye.<p>

El collar era una cosa vieja que su papá le había regalado. Billy Joe lo usaba todo el tiempo cuando comenzó su carrera, y tenía un valor sentimental para el cantante ya que el anillo que colgaba de dicho collar era el anillo de bodas del señor Jonathan Cohen, quien había muerto una semana antes de que el talento de su hijo fuera descubierto. Billy se había olvidado del significado del collar cuando AJ cumplió 8 años y cierto cantante se olvidó comprarle un regalo. Para sorpresa de la niña, el collar la hacía ver al fantasma de su abuelo.  
>"Nathan."AJ susurró."¿Abuelo? ¿Estas aquí?"<p>

Jonathan Henry Cohen se apareció en frente de su nieta, y sonrió.  
>"Feliz cumpleaños, AJ."El fantasma desordeno el cabello de Ariana.<p>

"Detente, amigo-fantasma."AJ susurró."Papá no sabe que estoy hablando con el fantasma de mi abuelo muerto."

"Para ser un fantasma debes estar muerto, dulzura."Jonathan rió.

"La verdad no."AJ miro a Cohen, con un ceja alzada."Agh...sólo rellena mi ecto. Se me acabo hace unos días."

La menor sacó una botella pequeña de dulce líquido de su bolsillo y pretendió tirarlo a la basura.

Jonathan tomó la botella antes de que se cayera en la basura.

Regla número 12 de los fantasmas: Al tocar algo, como un lápiz, inmediatamente se torna invisible.

Raji y Maya se acercaron a AJ.  
>"Hey J-Ghost."Raji saludo, mientras leía un folleto de Disneyland."¿Estas rellenando ecto? Porque Maya ya se terminó el de ella."<p>

"¿Y qué van a hacer hoy aquí?"Jonathan abrió la botella e introdujo sus dedos adentro, dejando que su ectoplasma se deslizara adentro de la botella.

"Ecto", o ectoplasma, era como el sudor/saliva que los fantasmas secretaban. Su sabor era frambuesa azul, y eso lo hacía menos asqueroso de tragar.

Durante una pelea con Jonathan sobre quién sabe que, Jonathan le lanzó una bomba de ectoplasma a AJ. La bomba iba dirigida hacia el estómago de la niña, pero "Nathan" se tropezó con una lámpara y la lanzó hacia la boca de AJ, la cual al no saber que hacer trago el líquido gelatinoso y...¡boom!...fantasma de AJ Cobra.

"Es mi cumpleaños...duh. Venimos a celebrarlo."AJ dijo.

"¡Ari-Jo!"La voz de Billy interrumpió la conversación."¡Raj, Maya! Ya nos vamos."

* * *

><p>Disneyland.<br>Un lugar de sueños hechos realidad para todo el mundo que quería divertirse.  
>Pero a las 10 AM, Disneyland estaba prácticamente vacío. Las únicas personas que estaban o eran famosos o eran personas que estaban viajando y querían ir a hacer recuerdos.<p>

"Hey."Spencer codeó a AJ."Te tengo una sorpresa."

"Nada supera mi regalo, Wright."Junior dijo, mientras tomaba una cucharada de helado de chocolate con sirope de mantequilla de maní.

El equipo Cobra, seguido por Jonathan Cohen, paseó por Tomorrowland buscando una atracción a la cual todos coincidieran.

"¡Cállate!"Jonathan grito.

"¿Qué te pasa?"AJ susurró, cuando Spencer se volteó a hablar con Shanila.

"La narradora."Jonathan hizo un puchero.

AJ puso los ojos en blanco. De nuevo con lo de esa narradora.  
>Jonathan tenía la tendencia de quejarse de que alguien los estaba siguiendo.<br>Tal vez era otro fantasma que le daba pena mostrarse.

"Nathan, relajate."AJ respondió."Nadie nos esta siguiendo. Estas teniendo ataques de paranoia como Papá."

Ariana se mordió el labio tratando de no reírse. El tema de Jonathan y "esa narradora" le recordaba a cuando Madeline Hatter le hablaba a la narradora en El Libro de Las Leyendas.

"¿Para qué necesitabas más ecto? Pensé que lo ibas a dejar porque ya nadie atacaba Los Ángeles gracias a PinkSlam y a Los Gemelos Misteriosos: El Búho Nocturno y La Hada Nocturna."Jonathan se colocó los brazos detrás del cuello, y se recostó en el aire.

"Quiero hacer una presentación en el escenario, y no quiero que Spenalty Kick me regañe por violar la seguridad."Cobra Junior puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡BARUCH, CAMINA DERECHO!"Jonathan le grito a su hijo, creyendo que Billy lo podía oír."¡MALDITO FLOJO, YO NO TE CREE PARA QUE CAMINARAS COMO VAGABUNDO!"

AJ camino hacia su padre.  
>"Papá. ¿El abuelo estaba loco?"La niña preguntó, obteniendo una mirada extraña del cantante.<p>

"Tu abuelo...fue policía y luego bombero. Así que tenía la tendencia de gritarle a mi mamá y a mí órdenes."Billy respondió."¿Porqué surge esta pregunta de la nada?"

"Curiosidad."AJ se encogió de hombros.

"¿Quieres ver una foto de tu abuelo?"Billy preguntó.

AJ asintió. Siempre quiso ver una foto de su amigo-fantasma vivo.

El cantante sacó su billetera, y sacó una foto.

AJ miro la foto con curiosidad.

Eran Billy, de 6 años, y Jonathan, de probablemente unos 27 años. Jonathan tenía el cabello de un rubio arenoso, ojos azul-verdosos igualitos a los de Billy y la piel pálida.

"Eres igualito a tu madre, Baruch."Jonathan miro la foto por el hombro de Billy.

Billy sintió una brisa fría pasarle por el hombro.  
>"¿Desde cuándo hace tanto frío en California?"El cantante dijo, extrañado.<p>

"Calentamiento global."AJ se encogió de hombros, y dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

><p>AJ se escondió en una casilla del uno de los muchos baños de Main Street, USA.<br>La niña sacó la botella de ecto, y se colocó una pequeña gota de ecto en el dedo.

Si se pasaba de la dosis necesaria para volar hasta el escenario, duraría más de 20 minutos como un fantasma.

Gracias al hecho de que vivió sola casi toda su vida, AJ Cobra fue sola al baño sin que nadie la acompañara. Eso, y Jonathan era como su guardaespaldas personal y la había acompañado.

AJ lamió el ectoplasma de su dedo...y ¡TADA! insta-fantasma.

"¿Lista para irte en el autobús Cohen?"Su abuelo preguntó."Próxima parada...espera un momento. Aquí no hay escenarios como en Walt Disney World."

"Entonces a robar un auto de desfile."AJ sonrió maliciosamente.

Jonathan sonrió de vuelta.

"El desfile sound-sancional de Mickey empieza en 6. Así que...we are leaving pronto."Jonathan transformó su atuendo a un traje de capitán de avión.

Cohen luego tomó a la niña por los brazos, y volaron hacia donde guardaban los autos de desfile.

AJ aun no dominaba el vuelo fantasma muy bien, así que Johnny tenía que ayudarla a veces.

* * *

><p>Después de enviarle un mensaje a Cobra y a Wright diciendo que los vería en el desfile, AJ traspaso la puerta del cobertizo e inmediatamente se convirtió en humana.<p>

"Llegas tarde."Una mujer la tomó del brazo."¿A qué carro alegórico perteneces?"

"Eh..."Ariana lucía confundida.

"Hey...¿no eres la hija de Billy Joe Cobra?"La mujer preguntó, algo emocionada.

¡Alerta de Cobrahead!

AJ asintió.  
>"Disculpe. No quería entrar sin permiso...pero siempre he querido estar en un escenario como mi padre."La niña miro al piso.<p>

"¿Sabes qué? Entra en el carro alegórico de La Princesa y El Sapo."La mujer dijo."¿Tienes la pista de lo que quieres cantar?"

Cobra Junior asintió de nuevo.

"Mi nombre es Amanda Coleman, y te ayudare a cumplir tu sueño, princesa. Porque después de todo, Walt quería que los sueños de todos se hicieran realidad."La mujer sonrió.

* * *

><p>"¿Dónde esta?"Billy apretó los puños, molesto."¿Cómo me puede mentir así? Yo soy demasiado guapo para que me mientan."<p>

Jonathan sólo se rió del comportamiento de su hijo.  
>"Egocéntrico."El padre de Cobra King se mordió el labio, intentando aguantar la risa.<p>

Una tonada diferente empezó a sonar, tomando la atención de Wright.

"Billy, voltea."El cineasta tomó al cantante por la cabeza, y lo hizo voltear hacia un carro alegórico.

"¡Mal...!"Billy se mordió la lengua al ver a un niño observando la escena."Spencer malo."

El cantante luego le dio un par de palmadas a Spencer en la mejilla.  
>"Amigos. ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con ellos en estos días?"Billy le dijo al niño, con una voz nerviosa.<p>

"Mamá. Billy Joe Cobra me esta hablando."El niño jaló la camisa de su madre.

"Kevin, deja de mentir sobre ver celebridades en lugares que nunca vendrían."La mujer dijo, sin voltearse a ver a su hijo.

"_You know you want to jump on the Double Dutch Bus, so take a ride, we're waiting in the clutch._

_There's a Double Dutch Bus coming down the street.  
>Movin' pretty fast, so kinda shuffle your feet.<br>Get on the bus, and pay your fair.  
>Tell the driver that you're going to a Double Dutch affair. (Follow Me).<em>"AJ cantó.

"Déjenme escucharlos aplaudir."Ariana movió la cabeza a ritmo, mientras bailaba.

Spencer sonrió. Su hijastra tenía la misma mirada que Billy Joe tenía cuando hacia un concierto, la mirada de puro amor intenso a la música.

Jonathan voló hacia AJ, y empezó a bailar con su nieta.

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir a ritmo con la canción.

"_Five, Four, Three, Two(Five, Four, Three, Two)  
>Well I'll be done, here it comes<br>Well I'll be done, here it comes  
>The Double Dutch Bus is on the street<br>The Double Dutch Bus is on the street  
>You better get on the floor, move your feet (Get on the floor, move your feet).<br>Ooh...Ooh...get on the Double Dutch Bus...Double Dutch Bus (Jump on it, on it)  
>Ooh...Ooh...get on the Double Dutch Bus...Double Dutch Bus (Jump on it, on it)<em>"AJ siguió cantando, haciendo que todo el mundo se animara a bailar.

"Mi princesa."Billy se tapó la cara, para que Lolo y Shanila no lo vieran llorar."Canta tan bello como yo."

"Vamos Cobra, muestrales a todos de que estas hecha."Jonathan ánimo a la niña a seguir cantando.

"_Now I missed my bus, and I know that I'm late.  
>I gotta do something that I know I'mma hate.<br>I gotta walk to work, 15 blocks.  
>Just start it, I already got a hole in my socks. (I'm in lead now)<em>"Ariana sacó un keytar, y empezó a tocar la canción.

"¡Solo de keytar!"Rajeev grito."¡Así se hace, Junior!"

Billy sacó su teléfono, y empezó a grabar un video con la cámara de Instagram.

"Algún día te veré en un escenario más grande en un tour mundial."Spencer susurró."Y te aseguro que estaré al lado de tu padre en primera fila, orgulloso de lo talentosa que eres."

* * *

><p>Ariana ojeo su almuerzo, de diferentes ángulos.<p>

El restaurante Blue Bayou de Disneyland era un lugar hermoso, y elegante que servía comida típica de Louisiana. Pero AJ Cobra simplemente no era el tipo de persona que comía algo sin saber que era, así que se fue por una opción más...¿normal?

"Recuérdame no dejarte ordenar sin leer lo que la descripción del menú dice."Jonathan se cruzó de brazos."Tenías que ordenar un sándwich frito con un acompañante de camarones...y eres alérgica a los camarones. "

AJ tomó un trago de su limonada Louisiana, intentando ignorar a su abuelo.  
>"Papá, te tengo que decir algo...pero no formes un escándalo."Ariana dijo, tranquilamente.<p>

"Habla, Demi Brovato."Billy tenía los brazos detrás del cuello, y tenía sus aviadores cubriéndole los ojos del sol brillante de California.

"Pedí algo que trae de acompañante camarones."AJ susurró, lo suficiente alto para que Billy Joe escuchara.

Al parecer nadie en la mesa había notado el cóctel de camarones que estaba sobre la mesa hasta que Cobra Junior lo menciono.

Billy se cayó de la silla, y se alejó lo más posible de la mesa.

"Miedoso."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco, y se levantó a hablar con el camarero.

El hombre, al principio lucía sorprendido porque estaba hablando con el famoso Spencer Wright, asintió e inmediatamente se llevo la copa.

"Iré a buscar a mi cuñado."Jessica se levantó, y camino hacia Billy.

"No sabes lo mucho que adoro a mi yerno."Jonathan voló sobre la cabeza de Spencer y le desordeno el cabello al cineasta.

"Déjate de pucheros, Cobra, ya el mesero se llevo los camarones."Jessica jaló la oreja de Billy, mientras lo arrastraba hasta la mesa.

"¡Mujer, no se cómo rayos tu hermano te soporta!"Billy se quejó.

"Porque Spence me quiere."Jessica respondió, en un tono burlón.

La joven Wright sentó al cantante en la mesa, y regreso a su puesto.

Billy se aclaró la garganta.  
>"Ehem...no quería tener una reacción alérgica."El cantante dijo, con un tono de voz serio.<p>

El equipo Cobra rompió en risas.  
>"¡El macho de Billy Joe Cobra le tiene miedo a sus alergias!"Lolo rió, mientras golpeaba la mesa.<p>

Billy puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>Billy escondió su cara en el hombro de Spencer.<br>¿En serio tenían que montarse en The Haunted Mansion?

El cantante sabía que era la atracción favorita de su hija y que obviamente Ariana la dejaría de última para poder montarse como más de 3 veces, pero...¿porque tenían que hacerlo después de haber comido?

Jonathan se sentó al lado de AJ y Jessica en el "carruaje negro con una forma ovalada"(el señor Cohen le puso ese lindo sobrenombre), y toco el hombro de Jessica.

"Muy graciosa, AJ."La mujer rió sarcásticamente.

"Te juro por los dioses griegos que yo no te hice nada."AJ se colocó la mano en el corazón.

Billy Joe levantó su cabeza, miro a la extraña decoración de la mansión, y sonrió.  
>"Un paraíso para tí."Le dijo a su marido.<p>

Spencer sonrió de vuelta.  
>"Nah, mi paraíso sería volver a Hollywood Horror Nights."El cineasta respondió.<p>

"¡Beso!"Jonathan grito desde su asiento en medio de AJ y Jessica.

Como si lo hubieran escuchado, Spencer se acercó lentamente al cantante y le dio un beso en los labios.

Jonathan voló hacia el carruaje de al frente, y observo la escena.

"Mejor me quedo aquí."El fantasma sacó unas palomitas de maíz ectoplasmicas y empezó a comerlas mientras veía a su hijo besando a su marido."Aquí se están calentando las cosas."

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra encendió la vela azul con forma de su cara, y sonrió.<br>El cantante luego chasqueo los dedos, y Rajeev apago la luz de la sala de estar.

Estaban en la Mansión Cobra, y eran como las 9 de la noche.  
>El equipo Cobra empezó a entonar "Feliz Cumpleaños", mientras Bill tocaba la guitarra.<br>"Pide un deseo."Wright abrazo a su hijastra por los hombros, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ariana miro al pastel de chocolate y mantequilla de maní suave, y luego miro al equipo Cobra y a Jonathan.  
>"Yo no tengo nada que pedir. Ya tengo todo lo que quiero."AJ respondió.<p>

"Debe haber por lo menos algo que de verdad quieras, amor."Cobra King dejo de tocar la guitarra.

AJ negó con la cabeza, y después se le ocurrió algo.  
>"Deseo quedarme aquí y no tener que mudarme a Texas con mi mamá."La menor susurró, y soplo la vela.<p>

Spencer, quien estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar lo que la niña dijo, trago saliva.

El cineasta juro asegurarse de que cumpliría el deseo de su hijastra. Le gustara su decisión a Jadelynn o no. Black tenía que entender que su ex-novio era un buen padre, y que AJ era la que tenía que decidir si se mudaba o no.

* * *

><p>AJ tiró el envoltorio del regalo que Lolo le había comprado a un lado, y prosiguió a abrir el regalo de su padre.<p>

"Te va a encantar. Yo y Spence fuimos de compras juntos...y ambos terminamos compitiendo por el mejor regalo."Billy Joe dijo, con una sonrisa presumida."Claro...el mío siempre es el mejor."

Ariana rompió la envoltura, y pegó un grito de emoción.  
>"¡TE ADORO!"La niña le salto a Billy, y lo abrazo.<p>

El cantante cayo al piso, riendo y le dijo a su hija:  
>"Termina de abrirlo."<p>

Ariana se levantó, y terminó de abrir su regalo, el cual era la muñeca de Madeline Hatter de Ever After High.

AJ coleccionaba juguetes, muñecas para ser más específicos, y a Billy y a Spencer les parecía más que normal. Si habían un montón de personas en el mundo coleccionando figuras de acción...¿qué tenía de malo que una niña coleccionara muñecas?

"Mi regalo es mejor."Wright colocó su regalo al lado de AJ, quien lo tomó y empezó a abrirlo lentamente.

Ariana ojeo la mirada nerviosa de Spencer, y rió.  
>"¿Qué, Wright? ¿Tienes miedo perder la apuesta que tienes con Papá?"La niña dijo.<p>

"Nah, él es el que esta asustado."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

Apenas AJ terminó de abrir el regalo, el grito que pegó la hija de Billy Joe Cobra fue épico.

"¡R-R-Raven Queen!"AJ salto sobre Wright, y lo abrazo fuertemente."¡TE ADORO...TE ADORO TANTO QUE NO SE PUEDE EXPLICAR!"

Raven Queen era el personaje favorito de AJ en Ever After High(el segundo siendo Madeline), y eso significaba que Spencer ganaba la apuesta que había hecho con Billy Joe.

Billy miro al piso, molesto.  
>¿Qué si estaba celoso de la atención que recibía Spencer? Un poco. Pero después de todo, Cobra perdonaba y olvidaba.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Jonathan Henry Cohen es de mi historia The Beginning y es el padre de Billy. Mi imagen mental de el es Chris Evans(o tal vez lo conozcan como el actor que interpreta a Capitán America).**

**-La canción es "Double Dutch Bus" de Raven-Symoné, y elegí esa canción porque en mi imaginación Billy es mitad holandés por parte de Jonathan y mitad italiano por parte de su mamá...y obviamente mitad americano por parte de ambos.**

**-SPOILERS. Billy y Jade hacen las paces en futuros capítulos gracias a cierto cineasta.**

**-No tengo la más mínima idea de porque incluí a Jonathan, pero me pareció genial la idea de que AJ hablara con su abuelo y por eso la gente de su salon la clasifica como rara.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: Quiero agradecerles por leer mi historia, ya que de verdad me siento feliz de que les guste.**


	7. Recuerdos y ¿Paintball Extremo?

**¡Feliz día de San Bill-entin atrasado!**

**Mi regalo para ustedes es este capítulo. El siguiente estará listo para el miercoles/jueves-ish.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>"That High" de Pitbull sonaba por los speakers de Cam, mientras Billy Joe conducía a Beverly Beverly Middle School.<p>

"¿Día, Jarvis?"Billy le preguntó al GPS.

"17 de octubre, señor Cobra."El GPS respondió."Hora 9 am en punto."

Billy resoplo.  
>"Te tenías que meter en problemas a esta hora, AJ."El cantante pasó una mano por su cabello.<p>

"No se porque te quejas. Spence es el que siempre va a las reuniones con Lovett."Jonathan dijo, desde su asiento de atrás."Y sí mal no recuerdo, tu siempre te metías en problemas en el colegio por ser tan...agresivo y egocéntrico."

"¿Porqué demonios hace tanto frío si el aire esta apagado?"Billy Joe lucía confundido.

"¡AGH, BARUCH! ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!"Jonathan grito."¡POR ESO HACE FRÍO!"  
>El padre del cantante no obtuvo respuesta de su hijo, quien sólo le subió a la calefacción.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sangre falsa."Lovett se colocó la mano en la frente."¡¿DE DÓNDE RAYOS SACASTE SANGRE FALSA, ARIANA JOAN COBRA?!"<p>

El director se volteó hacia Cobra King.  
>"¡TU HIJA CREO UNA ESCENA DE HORROR EN SU SALÓN Y ASUSTO A TODO EL MUNDO!"Henry grito.<p>

Billy lo miro con una cara de "me vale un carajo", y se volteó a mirar a AJ, cansadamente.

"Mala niña."El cantante regaño, sin entusiasmo.

Lovett estaba apunto de explotar.  
>Por esa maldita razón, el director jamás llamaba a Billy cuando AJ se metía en problemas. Porque el cantante no era nada estricto yo responsable.

Por esa razón Lovett había llamado a Jadelynn y le había dicho a la ex-novia del cantante que Billy era un mal padre.

"Henry."AJ colocó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, y se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla."Estamos en Hollywood. Deberías apreciar mi arte, ya que yo podría ser la próxima Billy Joe Cobra...o la próxima Spencer Wright."

"¡Había tripas falsas tiradas en el escritorio y la señorita Rivera casi se desmaya!"Lovett grito."Me importa un demonio lo que vayas a ser cuando crezcas."

"Yo tu...no le hablaría así a una estudiante."Billy se cruzó de brazos."Te daría mala reputación si un padre enojado le escribiera al ministerio de educación."

"No lo harías."Lovett se levantó y golpeó sus manos contra la mesa."¡No lo harías, Cobra! ¡Tú no tienes la valentía para hacerlo!"

Jonathan flotó hacia Lovett, molesto.  
>"¡Hey, hey, hey!"El fantasma apretó los puños."Con mi hijo y mi nieta no te metas, señor Sonrisitas. Ellos dos tienen más talento en la punta de la nariz de lo que toda tu familia tiene. Así que muerdete la lengua cuando hables con la realeza de Hollywood."<p>

"Señor Lovett, mi abogado vendrá en la mañana si continúa con sus ataques de ira."Billy puso una voz seria, y se levantó."Mi hija se disculpa por su comportamiento, ya que ha tenido una semana estresante gracias a su maravillosa idea de ingresarla en un concurso de literatura. Ariana ha estado practicando con un libro de 5to año de Spencer, y le aseguro que esta más que preparada. Así que sí mi hija gana este 'concursito', usted la deja tranquila si se mete en problemas."

"¿Y si pierde?"Lovett alzó una ceja.  
>Cobra le estaba dando una apuesta muy interesante.<p>

"Un Cobra nunca pierde."AJ se levantó, y cruzó los brazos.

"Así se hace, Equipo Cobra. Háganle saber a este idiota de que están hechos los Cohen."Jonathan cambió su atuendo a un traje de animador.

"Pero si existiera la posibilidad de que pierda, le aseguro que vendré todos los días a limpiar los salones después de clase."Ariana continuó, obteniendo miradas sorprendidas de Cobra, Cohen y Lovett.

"Aunque, señorita Cobra, debo admitir que usted es la mejor en el equipo de..."Lovett dijo, pero AJ lo interrumpió.

"¿En el equipo de corredores?"Ariana sonrió presumidamente."Pues...está en los genes Cobra. 100% talento, 100% de guapura, 100% de estilo."

* * *

><p>"Dominaste esa situación como...¡BOOM! Soy AJ Cobra y voy a ganarle a todos esos ilusos."Jonathan estaba recostado en el aire en el asiento de atrás.<p>

"Mira entiendo que quieras divertirte en clase para intentar encajar con tus compañeros."Billy comenzó, mientras detenía el auto enfrente un semáforo que estaba en luz roja."Pero hacerle eso a la señorita Rivera...¡FUE ÉPICO, CARIÑO!"

El cantante sonrió.

"¿Así que no estoy en problemas?"AJ levantó la mirada del piso."Pero lo que hice estuvo mal."

"Cariño, lo que hiciste no estuvo mal."Billy Joe dijo, cuando el semáforo cambió a verde.

Cobra luego siguió conduciendo hacia la mansión.  
>"La gente lo tomó mal, porque no entienden lo que es ser un Cobra."El cantante continuó hablando.<p>

"Nadie me entiende."AJ miro a su padre."Trato de socializar con todos ellos, y a ellos no les importa porque creen que soy rara y que tu me consientes."

"Tu bolso es Chanel."Cobra King alzó una ceja."¿No crees que por eso creen que te consiento?"

Junior puso los ojos en blanco, y respondió:  
>"Papi. Yo solo trato de agradarles, y ellos me ignoran."<p>

"Se única. Se tú misma. Se AJ Cobra, en vez de un clon de ellos. Nadie es igual, cariño. Todos tenemos algo que nos hace diferentes...a menos que tengas un gemelo idéntico con las mismas huellas digitales que tú."Billy Joe rió."Un Cobra nunca sigue a la sociedad."

"Papá, tú y yo somos los únicos Cobra en esta familia."AJ empezó a reír."Deberías escribir todas esas reglas en un cuaderno."

"Ya llene como tres. ¿Quieres leer las reglas de la familia Cobra?"Billy abrió la guantera, y mostró los tres cuadernos.

Ariana abrió los ojos como platos.  
>"No bromeabas cuando dijiste lo de los cuadernos."La niña dijo.<p>

Jonathan empezó a roncar. El padre del cantante se había dormido mientras el par hablaba.

* * *

><p>Spencer se recostó de la silla de playera y bostezó.<br>¿Porqué rayos se tuvo que haber peleado con Billy Joe anoche? Ah si, porque cierto cantante estaba estresado con el caso de Jade y la custodia de AJ, y Wright tenía problemas en el set de Zombeach Party.

El cineasta al parecer dijo un comentario que ofendió al cantante, y...¡BOOM! Wright tuvo que dormir a la intemperie.

Pero lo habían resuelto esa mañana con un beso apasionado de disculpa de parte de Spencer, y con un par de panqueques rellenos de nutella y mantequilla de maní suave.

Para la sorpresa de Spencer, las sillas del área de la piscina eran demasiado cómodas. Así que el cineasta colocó una sombrilla sobre una de las sillas y pasó toda la mañana durmiendo afuera con un ventilador.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, y el sol de California se reflejaba sobre la piscina de BJC.

Era una típica mañana en la mansión Cobra.  
>Usualmente él se iba a trabajar temprano en la mañana y Billy se encerraba en el estudio de grabación de la mansión, pero hoy Spencer se había decidido quedar en casa...y Billy...bueno el cineasta no tenía idea de donde estaba su marido.<p>

Como siempre decía, Billy era impredecible.

Eso le recordó a cuando conoció a Baruch.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

"Así que como eres nuevo, seré tu mentora durante el primer lapso."Shanila Baguiati, de 13 años, cerró su casillero.

Spencer Wright, de 14 años, asintió.  
>Había pasado todo el verano en casa de los Baguiati preparándose para el nuevo año escolar, y cuando le dijeron que Shanila era su mentora...el aspirante a cineasta había estado más que feliz.<p>

"Ya abrieron el salón, ven."Shanila tomó la mano de su compañero y lo llevo hasta el salón.

El par eligió los puestos de adelante, ya que Shanila tenía problemas de vista y necesitaba sentarse cerca de la pizarra. Rajeev, el hermano de Shanila, estaba sentado de último al lado de un chico musculoso rubio.

La señora Lenore Rumsfield entró en el salón.  
>"Déjeme pasar la lista antes de comenzar la clase."La mujer dijo, mientras tomaba la carpeta.<p>

"Rajeev Baguiati."El joven alzó la mano al escuchar su nombre.

"Shanila Baguiati."Rumsfield sonrió ante el nombre.  
>Shanila era su alumna favorita.<p>

"Lolo Calorie."La señora Rumsfield dijo el nombre en voz alta para que la rubia la escuchara.

"¡Presente!"Calorie se levantó, e hizo una pose.

La mujer evito el siguiente nombre en la lista, ya que Ponzi le dijo que ese alumno estaba en Italia visitando a su abuela enferma, y siguió pasando la lista hasta que llego al nombre de Spencer.

"Spencer James Wright, el estudiante de intercambio de Florida."Rumsfield se sentó sobre su escritorio, y le dio una sonrisa al muchacho."Cuéntanos de ti, cariño."

Spencer se levantó, y rasco su cabeza, nerviosamente.  
>"Eh...mi nombre es Spencer Wright y soy de Miami, Florida. Soy un aspirante a cineasta, y me encantan las películas de horror."El chico hablo rápidamente.<p>

"¿Cineasta?"Rumsfield lucía sorprendida."Justo les iba a decir que en el tercer lapso íbamos a tener un proyecto de cinematografía."

* * *

><p>El siguiente día, Spencer, Shanila y Rajeev entraron en la cafetería a almorzar.<p>

Shanila se separó del grupo para buscar una mesa en la cual el grupo pudiera almorzar.

Spencer siguió a su amigo Rajeev hacia la cola para buscar la comida.

Miro el lugar para distraerse mientras hacia la cola, y sus ojos cayeron sobre un joven de cabello negro en una mesa lejos de todos. El joven lucía de, probablemente, unos 13 años.

El joven tenía unos lentes de nerd con el marco de color rojo, y un beanie tapando su largo cabello.

"¿Qué sabes de ese chico?"Spencer susurró a Rajeev.

"Escuche que Lolo dijo que lo transfirieron de Malibu High."Rajeev respondió."Nadie sabe su nombre, ni siquiera Mallory...y eso que ella conoce a todos."

Después de tomar una hamburguesa y unas papas fritas cada uno, los dos muchachos fueron a hacia la mesa donde Shanila estaba sentada. Tuvieron que pasar por al lado del chico nuevo, quien los vio de reojo mientras "revisaba" su teléfono.

"Voy por mi usual ensalada. ¿Quieren un postre?"La chica se levantó.

Spencer asintió, y se metió un puñado de papas a la boca.

Shanila empezó a caminar hacia el mostrador, cuando se resbalo con el bolso del chico nuevo.

"Wow. ¿Estas bien, bromiga?"El joven se levantó de su asiento, y la ayudo a pararse.

Shanila asintió.  
>"Gracias..."Estaba diciendo cuando el chico la interrumpió.<p>

"BJC."El chico dijo."Pero no me confundas con ese chico Benjamín José Cocodrilo."

Shanila rió un poco.  
>"Billy Joe Cobra."Lo corrigió."¿Y no me vas a decir tu verdadero nombre?"<p>

"Se quien es, y lo respeto."BJC respondió."Sólo quería bromear contigo. Y creo...que te enterarás de mi verdadero nombre en clase de la Sra. Rumsfield. Escuche que le gusta presentar a los nuevos alumnos."

"Bueno, yo soy Shanila."Shanila sonrió."Y si quieres, te puedes sentar conmigo y con mis amigos."

"Uh...claro."BJC dijo.

"Sólo espera un momento, voy por mi almuerzo."Shanila respondió.

* * *

><p>Spencer miro al joven, curiosamente.<br>"Entonces..."BJC parecía nervioso."¿Cuáles son sus planes para el futuro?"

Shanila y Rajeev respondieron al mismo tiempo, y no se escucho muy bien lo que habían dicho. Pero BJC escucho bien claro lo que Spencer había dicho.

"Quiero ser director de películas de horror."Spencer dijo."¿Y tú?"

"Bueno...eh...me gusta cantar. Pero no se sí soy muy bueno."El joven respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Spencer notó que el chico tenía frenillos...¿o eran retenedores?  
>"Hey. Genial color de frenillos."Dijo, intentando introducir el tema en la conversación.<p>

Los frenillos de BJC eran azul metálico, y combinaban con los ojos del muchacho que eran azul-verdoso.

"La verdad son retenedores. Tengo un pequeño problema dental que deseo arreglar pero mi mamá no me deja. Dice que los retenedores lo van a arreglar...pero llevo cuatro años y nada ha pasado."El joven respondió, y luego sonrió más grande.

En vez de tener unos caninos regulares como todo el mundo, el chico tenía colmillos...pero no exageradamente gigantescos. Eran como BJC describió su problema, pequeños.

El timbre sonó, y el grupo de amigos se fue a clases.

* * *

><p>La señora Rumsfield noto a la cara nueva en su salón.<br>"Levántate, cariño."La mujer dijo."Y cuéntanos de ti."

BJC se levantó, se aclaró la garganta y hablo:  
>"Mi nombre es Baruch Jonathan Cohen. No me confundan con el gran Billy Joe Cobra, aunque yo y él compartamos cumpleaños. Me gusta la música, y me especializo en el piano y la guitarra acústica."<p>

"¿Sabías que la gente que comparte cumpleaños se parece?"Rumsfield respondió."Si quieres un ejemplo mira al chico de Big Time Rush, Kendall Schmidt, y a su co-estrella Katelyn Tarver. Ambos comparten cumpleaños, y parecen hermanos."

"Entonces, me enorgullece decir que Billy Joe Cobra es mi gemelo de otra madre."Baruch bromeó.

"Hm...no me agrada que te sientes atrás."Rumsfield se colocó el dedo índice en los labios, y se dio unos suaves golpecitos, pensativa."Siéntate al lado de Spencer."

Baruch tomó su bolso y lo colocó al lado del aspirante a cineasta.  
>"Hey."Cohen asintió.<p>

Spencer asintió de vuelta.

"La clase de hoy es capitales del mundo."La señora Rumsfield dijo."Ayer tuvieron la clase para conversar, así que hoy sí tenemos que copiar algo en esos cuadernos."

Rumsfield tomó un marcador y escribió en la pizarra:  
>"¿Cuál es la capital de Indonesia?"<p>

Baruch levantó la mano.  
>"Jakarta."El joven respondió."Su nombre era Batavia hasta 1949."<p>

"Wow. Como que alguien estudio."Rumsfield sonrió.

Shanila mordió su lápiz, nerviosamente.  
>Le agradaba el chico nuevo, pero nadie le quitaba su puesto como alumna estrella de la clase de Rumsfield.<p>

"¿Cual es la capital de Rusia?"Rumsfield preguntó.

"Moscú."Shanila respondió, mientras alzaba la mano.

Y así pasaron toda la clase. Si Baruch respondía una pregunta, Shanila respondía la otra y vice versa.

"Spencer. ¿Cuál es la capital de Italia?"La señora Rumsfield le preguntó al chico, quien estaba medio dormido sobre su pupitre.

Spencer miro alrededor, y su mirada cayo en Baruch, quien estaba susurrándole algo.

"¿Ro...? Roma."Wright dijo.

Spencer era mitad italiano por parte de su madre. ¿Cómo rayos no sabía esto?

* * *

><p>Spencer se acercó al casillero de Baruch, donde el menor estaba acomodando sus libros.<br>"Hey B."Wright saludo."Gracias por lo de hace un rato."

"De nada, amigo."Baruch sonrió."Lucias confundido cuando Rumsfield te preguntó eso, y estaba ayer en Roma así que me acorde rápidamente y decidí ayudarte."

¿Amigos? ¿Eran amigos?  
>A Spencer le agrado la idea de inmediato. Nada mejor que hacerse amigo del otro chico nuevo.<p>

"¿Estabas en Roma?"Spencer preguntó."¿Vivías allá?"

Cohen negó con la cabeza.  
>"Visitando a mi Nona."El menor dijo."Estaba enferma."<p>

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Baruch lo rompió, diciendo:  
>"Eh...me tengo que ir. A mi mamá no le gusta que llegue tarde a casa."<p>

"Te veo mañana, Cohen."El mayor levantó su brazo para chocar el puño con su amigo.

Cohen rápidamente chocó su puño con el de Spencer, y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

Spencer se quedo mirando a su puño, pensativo.  
>Este chico le agradaba, y ni siquiera lo conocía.<p>

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo.<br>Él y Baruch eran los mejores amigos que pudieron existir.

Fue hasta mitades de 3er año(tercero de secundaria) que el par terminó su amistad, y comenzaron una relación secreta que sólo Shanila y Rajeev sabían de ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

Spencer, de 15 años, observo a Baruch, mientras el otro intentaba resolver un problema de la ley de Mendel. Estaban en la sala de estar de la mansión Cobra.

Los ojos azul-verdosos de Baruch, quien tenía 14 años, escaneaban la hoja con una expresión adorable en su cara.  
>El menor tenía la mirada fija en la hoja, pero se estaba mordiendo la lengua mientras pensaba.<p>

Spencer le quitó la hoja.

"Ya lo había resuelto."Baruch se cruzó de brazos."Sólo me faltaba escribir la respuesta."

"Ayúdame. Para eso vine, Billy."Spencer dijo."Para que me explicaras la clase."

Baruch le había dicho a Wright en las vacaciones un secreto que lo estaba volviendo loco y tenía que decírselo a alguien. Al parecer, Cohen era Billy Joe Cobra.

Spencer se confundió al principio, pero después de que Baruch se quitó los lentes y los retenedores y lo llevo a la Mansión Cobra en la limusina de Cobra, Wright tuvo que creerle.

Baruch le contó sobre un problema que tuvo con una fan, y que por eso tenía que esconderse.

"Acércate."Spencer jalo la silla del menor hacia él.

Baruch tenía una mirada determinada cuando explicaba. Fuera matemática, química, física o Biología, el cantante recordaba el tema de principio a fin como sí fuera una de sus canciones.

"Así que la co-dominancia es..."Baruch estaba diciendo, cuando sintió los labios de Spencer sobre los de él.

"Algo así."el mayor susurró en los labios de Cohen.

Baruch lo empujó.  
>"Mi mamá está en la cocina."Cohen apretó los puños."¿Cómo se te ocurre...besarme?"<p>

"Me...me...mejor me voy a casa."Spencer se levantó de la silla, y salió corriendo de la sala.

Baruch tocó sus labios, y se sonrojó.  
>¿Estaba enamorado?<p>

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día, Spencer abrió su casillero y se encontró con una carta.<p>

El aspirante a cineasta abrió la carta, y la leyó en voz baja:  
>"<em>Cupido me disparo anoche<br>Después de que te fuiste y me hizo saber cual fue mi error:  
>Dejarte ir.<em>

_Me di cuenta de algo cuando la flecha llego a mi corazón:  
>¿Dónde habías estado toda mi vida, Spencer James?<em>

_No soy el más romántico, aunque el más guapo si  
>Sólo quería decirte que mi corazón es para ti.<em>"

Wright inmediatamente se sonrojó, y se volteó hacia atrás.  
>El casillero de Baruch estaba justamente en frente de el de Spencer, así que al voltearse el mayor vio al cantante observándolo.<p>

"¿Carta de amor?"Baruch preguntó.

Spencer se recostó del casillero, y se deslizó al piso.  
>"Si, de alguien especial."El aspirante a cineasta respondió.<p>

"Chica afortunada de tenerte como su novio."Baruch sonrió.

"Esa chica eres tú."Spencer susurró.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Spence salió de su recuerdo, cuando escucho la alarma de bloqueo de Cam.<p>

Guadalupe inmediatamente entró el área de la piscina, y dijo:  
>"El señor Cobra quiere verlo."<p>

Spencer asintió, y siguió a la mujer hasta la sala de estar, donde encontró a Billy y a AJ sentados en el mueble.

"Me dispararon al corazón."Spencer se dio un golpe en el pecho."Jamás he visto tanta belleza."

"Adulador."AJ tosió.

"Spencer James, siéntate. Tenemos que hablar."Billy Joe dio unas palmadas a el asiento a su lado.

Spencer tomó el asiento.  
>"Te quiero felicitar porque no has fumado, o bebido, nada raro en una semana."El cineasta dijo.<p>

"Gracias, pero este no es el momento de darme cumplidos."Billy lucía demasiado serio."Mi hermosa ex-novia me acaba de llamar. Tengo que ir a tribunales el martes 21."

Spencer juro que estuvo apunto de desmayarse cuando Cobra terminó la oración.

Jonathan salió de la cocina, comiendo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní.  
>"Será que un día pueden sentarse a ver una linda película como The Notebook y dejar el drama."El fantasma se sentó al lado de AJ, y escucho lo que su hijo acababa de decir."¿Tribunales? ¿De nuevo condujiste borracho...o le estabas mensajeando a Spencer? ¿O ambos?"<p>

Billy suspiro.

* * *

><p>Spencer se colocó un casco, y tomó una pistola.<p>

Cuando alguien se sentía mal en el equipo Cobra, todos se iban a...jugar paintball extremo.

"Alright, brochachos."Billy dijo, y ajusto el gatillo de su pistola nerf."Las reglas son...que no hay reglas. Pero recuerden que sí a alguien se le cae el casco, no pueden dispararle."

Cobra tomó un silbato y lo soplo, el cantante después bajo el visor de su casco.

"Rockabilly a PinkCobra."Billy susurro en el intercomunicador de su casco."¿18 a 19?"

"_Calorie abajo. Estoy detrás de Jeev._"AJ respondió, y disparo a Rajeev."_Baguiati abajo_."

"Detrás de Nila. Apunto de disparar."Billy dijo, y se escondió detrás de un pillar cuadrado.

El cantante jalo el gatillo, y una mancha color dorado apareció en el traje de paintball de Shanila.

"_Justo en el estómago._"Billy sonrió presumidamente.

Los próximos que cayeron fueron Raji y Maya.

"¿Zombie King contra Team Cobra?"AJ colocó un par de balas de pintura en su pistola."No puedes con dos, Wright-Attack."

Billy y Ariana siempre hacían una tregua hasta que quedarán ellos dos solos. El cantante e hija eran demasiado competitivos.

"_Maniobra 47._"Billy salió de su escondite, y tiró la pistola al piso.

Spencer estaba apunto de disparar, cuando AJ rodó por el piso y disparo a Wright por la espalda.

"Estas fuera."Ariana chasqueo los dedos.

Spencer murmuro algo inaudible, y camino hacia donde los demás descalificados estaban.

Jonathan apareció al lado de AJ.  
>"Este juego es demasiado intenso."El fantasma dijo, mientras la niña corría a esconderse."En mis tiempos si querías tirarle pintura a alguien, te montabas en el techo de un lugar y mandabas a alguien a buscar a esa persona. Luego...¡SPLASH!"<p>

AJ rió un poco, más no respondió porque tenía el intercomunicador en su casco y Billy podría oirla.

Billy Joe tomó su pistola del piso, y empezó a buscar a AJ.  
>Niebla empezó a salir de la máquina de humo que estaba escondida por quién sabe donde.<p>

Esta era la parte mala del paintball "extremo" del equipo Cobra. La niebla hacia que no pudieran encontrar a sus oponentes hasta que te tropezarás con uno de ellos.

Cobra vio algo borroso de color azul flotando entre la niebla, y luego vio un cuerpo pasar al lado de la cosa azul.

Cobra King apunto hacia el cuerpo, y jaló el gatillo.

AJ vio la mancha dorada que tenía en su pecho, y grito.  
>"¡NO ES JUSTO, YO SIEMPRE GANO!"La niña golpeó su bota contra el piso, mientras la niebla se desvanecía.<p>

"No. Estábamos 6 a 5. Ahora tengo 6 y tú 6."Billy se quitó el casco."Buena suerte la próxima."

Spencer sabía que venía ahora, y simplemente rogó que Billy Joe no aceptara.

"Hockey de mesa. 20 puntos para ganar. El que pierda...hace lo que el ganador le diga por una semana."AJ dijo, y se cruzó de brazos."¿Entras, Cobra King?"

Spencer se levantó, y camino hacia padre e hija.  
>"Aqui nadie va a apostar, y tampoco van a jugar otro juego...videojuegos incluidos...hasta qué sean las 2 de la tarde."El cineasta se paró en frente de ambos, y volteó la mirada hacia Ariana."¿Quién te enseño a apostar?"<p>

"Papá, cuando jugaba póquer con Thomas."AJ respondió.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco. Siempre que Billy salía con su representante, o era a jugar póquer...o era a consentir al cantante con unos tragos en Vice(Vicio).

Para Thomas Henderson, Billy era el hijo varón que nunca tuvo. La hija de Tom, Skyeling(pronunciado "Skai-eling"), jamás vio al cantante como un hermano mayor sino como un tío loco.

"Creo que ya es tiempo de que todos nos vayamos a dormir."Shanila camino hacia el grupo."Son las 3 de la mañana, y Billy deberías dormir temprano ya que es la madrugada del sábado y tienes que ir a tribunales el martes. No queremos que te trasnoches como siempre y que el juez diga que fuiste drogado a el tribunal."

"No como la otra vez."Jonathan añadió, y silbó."Hijo, esa vez estabas drogado y borracho, y te acusaron por estrellar tu Mercedes-Benz en una cafetería porque ibas bailando y hablando por teléfono. Hiciste todo lo que no se debe hacer mientras se conduce en una sola noche."

AJ mordió su labio, tratando de aguantar la risa.

* * *

><p>Spencer apago la luz de la lámpara de Billy, y le dio un beso en la mejilla al cantante.<br>"Quédate."Billy susurró.

"No uh. Me gustaron lo cómodas que son las sillas de la piscina."Spencer respondió.

"Quédate."Billy repitió, mientras se tapaba sus hombros con su sábana turquesa.

Spencer miro a los ojos azul-verdosos y notó lo cansado que lucían, pero aún tenían su toque atrevido...su toque Cobra.

"Por favor."Billy hizo un puchero."Necesito mi dosis diaria de cumplidos tuyos...ah si, y que duermas conmigo. No me agrada la oscuridad."

"Baruch. Tienes 27 años y le tienes miedo a la oscuridad. ¿Cómo eso es posible?"Spencer camino hacia el otro lado de la cama y se recostó de su lado.

"Eres demasiado guapo."El cineasta suspiro.

Billy sonrió ante el "inesperado" comentario.  
>"Prosigue."El cantante dijo.<p>

"Tu cabello es perfecto."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"Pues gracias. Usualmente es liso, pero el gel fijador y la magia de Richard lo dejan con este sexy estilo."Billy respondió.

"Atraes a la gente con tus encantos."Spencer prosiguió."La lista es larga. ¿Quieres que siga?"

"_Tu voz es como una melodía  
>Que me gusta escuchar cada día<br>Porque tu voz es una sinfonía._"Billy tarareo.

"Entendí la indirecta, Cobra."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."No...no vuelvas a escribir una canción como esa más nunca. Es la peor que has escrito."

Jonathan entró desde el techo, y gruño en desesperación.  
>"¡Bésalo de una vez, Wright!"El fantasma dijo."Mi hijo lo que quiere es que le demuestres tus sentimientos, no que lo adules. Wait...Baruch siempre quiere que lo adulen. Meh, intenta hacer ambos."<p>

"Eres...un buen padre."Spencer continúo con su lista de cumplidos hacia Billy.

"Ya me aburrí de tu voz."Cobra bostezó."Cállate y bésame, idiota."

Spencer sonrió, se acercó a su esposo y le dio un beso en los labios.

"Spencer James, no soy el más romántico."Billy susurró en los labios del cineasta."Pero el más guapo si, y te aseguro que mi corazón es para tí."

"Así no va la carta."Spencer respondió.

"Chica afortunada la que tienes."Billy se separó del beso, y miro a Spencer.

"Esa chica eres tú."Spencer dijo, y la cara del cantante se tornó roja.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Soy yo la única que piensa que el señor Cohen esta loquito?<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Eh...Billy si escribio las reglas de la familia Cobra, lo hizo una tarde en el estudio cuando estaba aburrido.**

**-Si, Spencer comenzó la relación.**

**-SPOILER. En el próximo capítulo, Spencer golpea a alguien. Badass!Wright.**

**-En mi mente, Billy se parece a Josh Hutcherson(o a Shane Harper de "Buena Suerte, Charlie"). Ni idea de porque pongo esto aquí.**

**-AJ esta en quinto grado, no en cuarto. Ya edite esa parte del segundo capítulo. Yo y mis errores que me hacen editar la historia constantemente.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	8. Tribunales

**¡Anto aqui con el siguiente capitulo!**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra era un hombre muy ocurrente e ingenioso, y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.<br>El cantante llego a las 8:00 am a la corte con un séquito de testigos y un traje Armani dorado(que había sido hecho a la medida y a los gustos de Cobra) con zapatos negros Ralph Lauren.

Wright decidió ir con un estilo más simple. Una camiseta polo azul marino, unos jeans azul claro y sus característicos vans grises.

"Señor Cobra, novena vez en un tribunal en menos de 3 años. ¿Esta usted orgulloso de esto?"El juez preguntó.

"Su señoría...ehm...¿lo puedo llamar Eric?"Cobra se levantó.

"Me lo preguntas cada vez que vienes, y la respuesta siempre es un si."Eric Jones miro al cantante con desespero.

Billy Joe le iba a hacer la mañana imposible.

"Bueno, Eric-bro. No, no estoy orgulloso de venir a tribunales constantemente."El cantante hizo unas comillas con los dedos cuando dijo constantemente."Pero sí haces algo que no está bien, tienes que asumir la responsa-BILLY-dad."

Lewis Holt, el abogado de Billy, se levantó e hizo que su cliente se sentara.

"Señorita Black."El juez miro a la joven que estaba del otro lado de la corte."Hable. Díganos la razón por la que estamos aquí un martes a las ocho de la mañana."

Jadelynn "Jade" Rose Black, de 27 años, se levantó de su asiento y se mordió el labio.  
>Tenía puesto un vestido negro de Chanel y unos tacones Louboutin del mismo color. La parte de arriba de su cabello marrón oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta alta, y la otra parte estaba suelta. Sus ojos verde menta estaban rojos y llenos de ojeras de posiblemente llorar toda la noche, y su piel seguía pálida como siempre.<p>

Cuando Lovett la llamo para decirle que Billy no estaba siendo un buen padre para su hija, Jade reacciono muy mal ya que cuando ella se había mudado a Texas con su familia, el cantante le había prometido que Ariana sería su primera y única prioridad.

"Y-Y-Yo sólo quiero la custodia de mi hija."Black respondió, con voz temblorosa.

Billy se levantó de un salto.  
>"A la cual no has visto desde que te largaste de mi vida."Cobra dijo, molesto.<p>

"Porque mi papá no quería que estuviera relacionada conmigo."Jade se cruzó de brazos, y se volteó al cantante."Ahora que soy mayor de edad y vivo lejos de él en Dallas, puedo convivir con mi hija."

"Podrían tener una custodia compartida."El abogado de Jade, Kevin Tanner, habló.

Y en ese momento, un infierno se desato en la corte de Beverly Heights.

Cobra se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Black.  
>"Tres sílabas, Jadey. Jo-de-te. Ariana es mi hija, y se queda conmigo."El cantante se apoyó de la mesa, y se colocó sus aviadores.<p>

"Ni en tus sueños, Cohen."Jade respondió."Ariana es mi hija también y tengo el derecho de verla."

"Verla más no tener su custodia."Billy Joe dijo, a través del escándalo.

AJ, mientras tanto, estaba sentada en un banco al fondo del tribunal. Guadalupe la tenía agarrada del brazo, en caso de que cierta niña se escapara para causar una escena.

"Sueltame."AJ gruño, mientras se intentaba liberar de las manos de la sirvienta.

Y después de unos minutos, la niña se liberó del agarre de Guadalupe y se paró en la puerta de entrada.

AJ luego dio un taconazo con sus tacones Chanel, que tomó la atención de todo el mundo.

La niña camino hacia el estrado, con más confianza que una persona de su edad tendría.

"¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?"Billy susurró, nervioso.

AJ subió al estrado, y se aclaró la garganta.  
>"Mi nombre es Ariana Joan Cobra...o Cohen. Como sea, la verdad dudo que eso importé en este momento."Ariana se cruzó de brazos."Lo que están haciendo en este instante es infantil y mediocre. Están peleando por mi custodia cuando yo debería ser la que elija con quién me quiero quedar. Eso, y mi padre no es un mal ejemplo."<p>

Con eso, la hija de Cobra se bajó del estrado y salió del tribunal.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y empezaron a recoger sus cosas.

Spencer se levantó de su asiento, y le dio un papel(su número de teléfono) a Jade  
>"Espérame en el Starbucks que esta cerca. Tengo que hablar contigo, Jadelynn."El cineasta lucía serio.<p>

* * *

><p>Jade tomó un sorbo de su capuchino con crema batida y sirope de chocolate, y miro su reloj.<p>

Había llamado a Wright hace 20 minutos, y el cineasta aún no había llegado.

"Maldita sea, Spencer. Se te va a enfriar el café."La mujer bromeó, y un auto azul oscuro se detuvo en frente del establecimiento.

Wright se bajó del auto, y chasqueo los dedos. Inmediatamente, Cobra salió del lado del co-piloto.

"Fuck, Spencer. Me mentiste."Billy Joe apretó los puños."Dijiste que iríamos por tacos."

"Te sientas calladito, y dejas que los adultos hablemos."Spencer se quitó los lentes de sol.

El par camino hacia la novelista y tomaron los asientos libres.

Spencer suspiro.  
>"Tú y yo, Jade, tenemos casi que los mismos trabajos...¿verdad? Director de horror y novelista de horror. Así que nos vamos a entender muy bien, nena."Wright dijo, mientras Jade le entregaba el café.<p>

"¿Y yo qué?"Billy se quejó."¿No hay café para tu amorcito?"

"No sabía que te traían como perro amarrado."Jade se encogió de hombros.

"Vengo en son de paz y por eso no te voy a insultar."Cobra se mordió la lengua.

"Jade, tenemos que hablar sobre Ariana."Spencer comenzó."Ella no se quiere mudar de California. Ha vivido aquí toda su vida con Billy, y te aseguro que lo va a elegir a él."

"Conozco a la niña desde que nació, y eso lo sabes porque estaba ahí cuando tú y Billy la estaban cuidando en el área de bebés prematuros. Ariana es una chica muy talentosa que desconfía de las personas porque no quiere que la lastimen como tú lo hiciste. Ella cree que tú la abandonaste."El cineasta prosiguió."Por favor, déjala aquí con nosotros."

"Pero...el director Lovett dijo...que Billy estaba siendo un mal padre."Jade lucía totalmente confundida."Y vi la entrevista de Weinerman en la que hablaban del problema de alimentación de Ari."

"Es un ligero problema. Hay días en que no quiere comer nada, y el médico me dijo que tengo que forzarla a comer."Billy entró en la conversación."Ya se le quitó...espera un momento...¡¿Lovett te dijo qué?!"

El director tenía el número de la novelista para que la mujer pudiera chequear en el comportamiento de su hija. Lo que Billy no entendía era porque Lovett tenía que andar esparciendo rumores falsos sobre él para destruirle la vida a una pobre niña que no le había hecho nada a nadie.

"Ese hijo de puta no sabe que hacer para agotarme la paciencia."Billy se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Entonces...?"Jade preguntó.

"Billy no es un mal padre, y Lovett un mentiroso."Spencer tomó un sorbo de su café.

"Y yo se como vengarme."Billy sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

><p>El día siguiente, Lovett entró en su oficina.<br>"Otro gran día para ser director."El hombre se detuvo para encender las luces.

Cuando el cuarto se iluminó, la silla de oficina se dio la vuelta y el director vio a Billy sentado en ella.  
>"Buenos días, Henry."El cantante tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, y colocó su taza sobre el escritorio.<p>

"Señor Cobra...¿qué lo trae por aquí?"Henry lucía confundido.

"Siéntese, Lovett."Billy Joe señalo el asiento en frente del escritorio."¿Quieres un café?"

"Déjate de juegos, Cobra."Lovett se sentó."Ve al grano."

"Supe que hablaste con Jade. ¿Qué te dijo?"Cobra dio una vuelta en la silla."No, déjame parafrasear la oración. ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué yo era un mal padre?"

Henry tragó saliva.  
>"Yo..."El director se intentó defender, pero Billy Joe lo interrumpió.<p>

"No te vas a salir con la tuya."El cantante dijo.

Lovett estaba tan distraído con lo que el cantante decía que no se dio cuenta de que Jade y Spencer entraron en la oficina.

"Te metes con Cobra King, y te salen los colmillos."Billy sonrió presumidamente.

Spencer colocó su mano en el hombro de Lovett, y cuando el director se volteó...el cineasta le metió un puñetazo en el ojo.

Wright luego se alejó, tapando su mano con la otra. Usualmente él no era violento, pero este tipo le había agotado la paciencia y tuvo que reaccionar de ese modo.

Cobra tomó el teléfono de la oficina, y marcó un número.  
>"Hola, señor Minotaur."Billy dijo cuando la persona al otro lado de la línea contesto."Mi nombre es Billy Joe Cobra, dudo que no sepa quién soy...¿no sabe? Tengo el rango más alto en la élite de Beverly Heights por ser el cantante más famoso del mundo. ¿Qué su hija esta obsesionada conmigo? Pues que maravilloso, me encantaría conocerla. Bueno, Walter, te quería informar que el director Lovett de la primaria Beverly Beverly no esta cumpliendo su trabajo. Es más, intentó convencer a mi ex-novia de que me quitara la custodia de mi hija. ¿Qué clase de director se interpone en la vida personal de uno de sus estudiantes?...¿qué ya viene para acá? Fantástico. Gracias por tu atención, Walter."<p>

Y con eso, Billy Joe colgó la llamada.

"Te dije que no te metieras con mi hija."El cantante colocó sus brazos detrás de su cuello.

* * *

><p>"Le di un golpe a alguien."Spencer miro a la mesa del Wi-Fri, asustado."Y muy fuerte."<p>

"Se lo merecía."Billy se llenó la boca de papas fritas con queso.

Jade asintió.  
>"Tranquilízate, Spencer."Black puso su mano encima de la de Wright, tratando de calmar al cineasta."Bill, tiene razón. Lovett se lo merecía."<p>

"Entonces...¿custodia compartida?"Jade miro a Billy.

"No."El cantante se cruzó de brazos."Pero...puedes venir a visitarla cuando quieras."

"¿En Navidad?"Jade preguntó, emocionada.

"Eh...nosotros nos vamos a París en Navidad."Spencer se rasco la cabeza con su mano libre."Tengo que inspeccionar una atracción en EuroDisney. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?...¡Phantom Manor!"

"¿Vas a hacer la película de Phantom Manor?"La joven abrió los ojos como platos."Yo y mi hermana mayor adoramos esa atracción. Tiene una historia muy...elegante."

Spencer se sonrojó un poco, y asintió.

"Tus películas me inspiran para escribir mis libros."Jade sacó el tema de la nada.

"¿En serio?"El cineasta lucía sorprendido."Porque tus libros me inspiran a crear las películas."

Wright no mentía. Los libros de Jade tenían demasiado gore y suspenso...y eso inspiraba al cineasta a escribir los guiones. Y Billy también ayudaba a inspirar a Spencer, ya que el cantante siempre irradiaba creatividad.

"Algún día podríamos hacer magia juntos, Wright."Black dijo, y alzó su puño."Una película sobre mi próximo libro. Sería un éxito con tus efectos especiales, y mi habilidad para escribir."

"Acabas de hacer un trato, Black."Spencer choco su puño contra el de Jade.

* * *

><p>AJ Cobra tiró su hoodie morada al piso, mientras practicaba unos pasos de baile.<p>

Apenas llego del tribunal en la limusina de su padre, la niña se había cambiado a sus pijamas y se había encerrado en la sala de estar.

"¡Gracias Anaheim!"AJ simuló que estaba en un concierto, mientras tomaba el micrófono dorado de su padre y daba vueltas por la sala cantando las canciones de su iPad.

"_Hot and dangerous_  
><em>If you're one of us, then roll with us<em>  
><em>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love<em>  
><em>And we've got our hot-pants on and up<em>  
><em>And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club<em>  
><em>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<em>  
><em>Got Billy on my gear<em>

_I've got that glitter on my eyes_  
><em>Stockings ripped all up the side<em>  
><em>Looking sick and Cobra-fied<em>  
><em>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!).<em>"AJ canto a coro.

La canción de Ke$ha "We R Who We R", con las letras alteradas ligeramente, se podía escuchar de los audífonos que estaban en máximo volumen.

"_Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_  
><em>Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours<em>  
><em>We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<em>  
><em>We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb<em>  
><em>Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb<em>  
><em>We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young<em>  
><em>You know we're superstars, we are who we are!<em>"AJ sonrió, mientras veía una foto de su padre en un concierto en Londres.

Ariana estaba demasiado orgullosa de él.

La puerta se abrió, y Junior cayó al piso a la mitad de una vuelta.

AJ se levantó, y tiró el micrófono en el mueble al ver a su padre y a Spencer entrar.  
>"Llegan temprano."La niña dijo, y luego vio Jade."Eh...hola."<p>

"Te lo dije. Es un personaje."Spencer le dijo a Jade.

"Es igualita a Billy."Jade sonrió.

"AJ Cobra."Ariana se presentó."Tú me imagino que eres mi madre."

"Jade Black."Jadelynn asintió.

"¿Ahora son amigos?"AJ alzó una ceja, y señalo a Billy y a Jade.

"Los mejores."Billy metió a Jade en un abrazo y sonrió de manera cómica.

"Espero que hayan traído algo de comer, porque Guadalupe ha preparado nada."AJ se sentó en el mueble."Y yo me muero de hambre."

* * *

><p>AJ se sentó en el mueble de la sala, molesta.<br>"No puedo creer que no hayan traído nada de comida. ¿¡ACASO NO SABEN QUE TIENEN UNA NIÑA HAMBRIENTA EN CASA!?"La niña grito.

"¿Puedes relajarte, Junior? Bill ya pidió pizza."Spencer levantó la mirada de su cómic.

Cuando no tenía ningún proyecto nuevo que filmar, Spencer había creado un cómic para pasar el tiempo. Inmediatamente lo público en su Tumblr, y...¡BOOM! A todo el mundo le encanto. Entonces cuando el cineasta tenía tiempo libre, lo invertía en su cómic.

El cómic era sobre un grupo mafioso llamado "El Equipo Cobra" que vivía en una dimensión extraña donde habían zombies, monstruos y otras especies bizarras.

Los personajes de la historieta eran basados en sus contrapartes reales, por ejemplo:  
>Shanila era doctora en la vida real y en el cómic.<p>

El mundo que Spencer había creado era tan bizarro, que casi parecía que nuestro cineasta se había drogado al dibujar el cómic.

AJ, Billy y Spencer eran los personajes principales del cómic.

Wright estaba apunto de terminar la característica sonrisa de Billy y empezar a colorear el cómic, cuando el timbre sonó.

"¿Y Bill?"Jade preguntó.

Black no quería entrometerse y abrir la puerta como si ella viviera allí.

"Fue a tomar una ducha...usualmente dura más de 2 horas."AJ tomó el control remoto, y cambió el canal.

Spencer suspiro, y se levantó.

El cineasta luego salió de la sala de estar, y se fue directamente a la entrada principal.  
>Se detuvo un momento en frente del baño al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Billy cantando:<br>"_I can't even find a place to start_  
><em>How do I choose between my head and heart?<em>  
><em>Till it ceases I'll never know<em>  
><em>How do you get up from an all time low?<em>"

El timbre volvió a sonar, sacando al cineasta de su trance.

Wright corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió.  
>"Pizza."Un hombrecillo dijo, mientras levantaba la caja de pizza.<p>

"¿Hoover?"Spencer abrió los ojos como platos.

El hombrecillo miro al cineasta, y se quedo boquiabierto.  
>"Eh...incómodo."Hoover se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.<p>

"No. No, para nada. Tú...tú salvaste mi vida y la de AJ."Spencer se arrodilló y abrazo al hombre."Gracias."

"Uh...de nada."Hoover sonrió.

Spencer se separó del abrazo, y se levantó.  
>"Eh...¿cuánto sería?"El cineasta sacó su billetera.<p>

"Es gratis. Nada me hace más feliz que verte vivo."Hoover respondió, y le entregó las dos cajas de pizza.

Con eso, Hoover se fue y el cineasta cerró la puerta.

Wright luego se dirigió a la sala de estar, donde Black y Junior lo esperaban.  
>"Pizza."El cineasta levantó la caja, y se encogió de hombros.<p>

"Iré por Coca-Cola y vodka."AJ se levantó, y salió corriendo a la cocina."Ehem...dijo...hielo."

Spencer colocó las cajas sobre la mesa de café, y miro a Jade.  
>"¿Te agrada?"Wright preguntó.<p>

Jade asintió.  
>"Es...muy excéntrica. Spencer, Ari es igualita a Billy."La mujer continuó."Su aspecto, su personalidad, la hermosa sonrisa de Billy..."<p>

"¿Antes o post-operación?"El cineasta bromeó."Tú y yo fuimos los únicos que lo conocimos con esos colmillos de vampiros."

Jade rió un poco.  
>"Aunque...veo algunos rasgos tuyos en mi princesita."Black dijo, mientras Wright se sentaba en un sillón de cuero negro y tomaba su block de dibujo.<p>

"¿Cómo cuales?"Spence continúo dibujando."¿Estrangular estrellas del pop?"  
>¿AJ tenía rasgos de él? ¿A qué se refería la novelista?<p>

"Me atrapaste, Wright. No tengo nada."Black se recostó del mueble."Pero si tienen algo en común...los dos aman a Baruch."

Hablando de cierto cantante, Billy entró cuando Jade terminó la oración.  
>"Hola amor."Cobra le empezó a dar besos a Wright por toda la cara.<p>

"Duraste menos de 20 minutos en la ducha. ¿Algo anda mal?"Wright dijo, sin levantar la mirada de su block.

Billy Joe sólo continuo dándole besos al cineasta hasta que llegó al cuello, y le dio un pequeño mordisco.  
>"Eres mío."El cantante le apretó la corbata a Spence."Y espero que te quede claro, Spencer James Wright."<p>

"Y tú posesivo."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."Espero que te quede claro, Baruch Jonathan Cohen."

"Es Ba-rough."Cobra se acercó, y lo forzó a un beso apasionado.

AJ entró en la sala de estar, con unos vasos y una botella de refresco.  
>"¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? Aún es horario infantil."Junior puso los vasos y la botella en la mesa, y se cruzó de brazos.<p>

"¿No te incomodan?"Ariana le preguntó a Jade."A mi no, pero...¿a tí?"

"Para nada, dulzura. Me parecen una linda pareja."Jade respondió.

AJ sonrió un poco, y luego se volteó.  
>"¿Se podrían apurar? Hay personas hambrientas aquí."La niña golpeó sus vans rosados contra el piso, con desespero.<p>

Billy se separó del beso, y le susurró a su esposo:  
>"Déjame alimentarla. Sabes que si no lo hago, se le quita el hambre y tengo que forzarla a comer. Luego tú y yo...llevamos esto a mi suite presidencial."<p>

"Nuestra suite."Spencer corrigió, cuando Billy se desapareció en la cocina para buscar platos.

* * *

><p>Spencer se recostó de su lado de la cama, y volteó la mirada hacia Billy, quien estaba dormido de su lado.<p>

Después de almorzar/cenar, el par había subido a su cuarto con diferentes ideas:

Spencer quería solamente acurrucarse con Bill, y bueno Billy...Billy quería sexo. Y al final, ninguno obtuvo lo que quería.

Wright no podía dormir.  
>El hecho de que Bill había invitado a Jade a quedarse a dormir en su casa lo incomodaba un poco, ya que lo hacia sentir como si él fuera la razón por la que Billy y Jade terminaron.<p>

El cineasta luego se acordó de cierta fiesta a la cual su hijastra había sido invitada, y se sintió más incómodo aún. Wright conocía muy bien a la niña que organizo la fiesta por lo que AJ le decía, y sabía lo controladora que Samantha Marc podía ser.

Pero si Raji, Maya y Skye iban...todo estaría bien. ¿Verdad?

Spencer se sentó en la cama, y se cruzó de brazos.  
>En ese instante, Wright recordó algo que le había dicho Jessica y tomó su teléfono de la mesa de noche.<p>

"Contesta, contesta, contesta."Spence susurró, mientras esperaba que alguien contestara.

"Hola."La cansada voz de Jane Wright, quien probablemente estaba durmiendo, se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Mamá? Es...Es Spencer...tu hijo. Sólo quería decirte que te quiero."El cineasta dijo."Y gracias por ser la mejor mamá del mundo...y lamento mucho no poder visitarte porque estoy muy ocupado."

"Aw, amor. También te quiero."Jane respondió."Spence, estoy orgullosa de lo talentoso que eres. Tu padre y yo siempre vemos tus películas. Mi amor, ojalá te hubiera podido apoyar con tu sueño pero estábamos tan ocupados con Jessica que nos olvidamos de lo maravilloso que eres tú. Espero que me perdones."

"Mamá, ya estabas perdonada desde que llegue a Beverly Heights."Spencer sonrió."Vuelve a dormir."

"Tú igual, señor director de cine famoso."Jane bromeó.

Y con eso, el cineasta colgó la llamada.

Pero Wright aún no podía dormir, seguía con ese extraño sentimiento de incomodidad.

Spencer se acordó de la vez en la que él y Baruch tuvieron una pelea por algo demasiado estúpido en 4to año, casi como la pelea que tuvieron el viernes pasado(en la cual Spencer tuvo que dormir afuera).

* * *

><p>Baruch Cohen, de 15 años, miro de reojo a su compañero de mesa.<br>Estaban en la clase de cocina, y la señora Baguiati(quién no sólo era una ama de casa, sino una de las profesoras de Beverly Beverly High) estaba escribiendo en la pizarra los ingredientes del proyecto de hoy.

Wright y él habían elegido cocina porque todas las otras clases extracurriculares estaban llenas y esa era la única que tenía dos vacantes.

"No puedo creer que hayas hecho trampa en Zombie War. Yo era tu compañero, no me debiste haber disparado."Cohen murmuró, molesto.

"¿En serio quieres seguir con esto?"Spencer, de 16 años, puso los ojos en blanco, mientras guardaba su cuaderno para comenzar con la receta."Yo no hice trampa. ¿Y podrías dejar esto en el pasado? Porque llevas más de una semana reclamando sobre algo que ni paso. Sólo admite que eres un mal jugador."

"¡Yo no soy un mal jugador!"Baruch grito, tomando la atención de todos.

"Baruch. Silencio."Amaya se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Pero profesora, Spencer hizo trampa en un juego y no quiere admitirlo!"Cohen se quejó."¡Gracias a él, mi puntaje en el arcade esta arruinado!"

"¡Que yo no hice trampa!"Spencer dijo, molesto.

"¡Que si!"Baruch se levantó de su asiento.

"¡Que no!"Wright hizo lo mismo, pero este se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Deja de mentir!"Baruch gruño.

"¡Tu eres el que esta mintiendo!"Spencer tomó un puñado de harina y se lo tiró en la cara al menor.

Baruch ahogó un grito.  
>"Cruzaste la línea."Cohen tomó una botella de crema batida y la roció en la cara del mayor.<p>

"¡Deténganse!"La señora Baguiati grito."Rajeev Sanjay, explícame que rayos le pasa a estos dos."

"Se pelearon porque Spencer mato al personaje de Baruch en Zombie War."Rajeev explico."Se supone que el juego es multi-jugador, y que el segundo personaje es tu compañero para detener la guerra zombie."

Mientras Rajeev hablaba, Spencer y Baruch habían empezado a darse golpes. Amaya se volteó hacia el par, y grito molesta:  
>"¡Deténganse en este instante, Baruch Jonathan y Spencer James!"<p>

La mujer tomó a Wright, quien estaba encima de Baruch, de los hombros y lo alejó del menor.

Baruch se levantó, débilmente, del piso.

La señora Baguiati soltó a Spencer y corrió hacia el menor.  
>"Ven acá, dulzura. Estas sangrando."Amaya tomó una servilleta de papel, y le limpió el ojo derecho a Cohen.<p>

"Los dos a la enfermería, y luego se vienen derechito para acá a limpiar el desastre que causaron. Eso, y tienen que limpiar la sala de recreación. Después se van a hablar con Ponzi de esto."La señora Baguiati continuó."Cohen, espera aquí un momento. Spencer, tengo que hablar contigo afuera."

La mujer tomó a Wright del brazo y lo sacó del salón.  
>"Estas castigado."Amaya dijo, cuando cerró la puerta del salón.<p>

"Pero, Maya, él comenzó."Spencer se quejó."Yo...yo no hice trampa. Él es el que esta haciendo un berrinche de esto."

"¿Y las cosas se resuelven a golpes, verdad?"La señora Baguiati preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja.

"No."Spencer miro al piso.

* * *

><p>Después de ir a la enfermería, el par se dirigió a el salón de cocina en un silencio incómodo.<br>Ya todos se habían ido a el gymnasio para la clase de educación física, así que los dos tenían el salón vacío para limpiar sin que nadie los molestara.

Baruch empezó a limpiar todos los platos e utensilios de una manera ordenada que sorprendió al aspirante a cineasta, quien estaba también lavando los platos porque no tenía ganas de limpiar el piso.

Spencer vio el orden que el menor tenía al colocar los cubiertos en el gabinete de utensilios.  
>Cuchillos de un lado, cucharas del otro y tenedores en otro lado. Ah, y los utensilios(como cucharones, y cuchillos gigantescos) al lado de los tenedores.<p>

Wright colocó un cuchillo en el lado de los tenedores, accidentalmente, y recibió una mirada fulminante de Cohen, quien inmediatamente puso el cuchillo en donde debería estar.

"No."Spencer colocó el cuchillo del lado de los tenedores.

"Arruinas mi orden."Baruch tomó el cubierto y lo colocó devuelta con los cuchillos.

"¿Qué tienes? ¿Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo?"Wright alzó una ceja, confundido.

"No me hables, no me veas, no respires cerca mío. Alejate de mi."Cohen apagó el grifo de agua, tomó un trapo y limpió el borde del fregadero.

El muchacho luego tiró el trapo sobre la mesa, y empezó a limpiar el piso.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.

Baruch terminó de limpiar el piso, y tomó su bolso.  
>Y con eso, el chico se fue.<p>

Spencer terminó de lavar el último plato, y apagó el grifo de agua.  
>Después de secar sus manos con su camiseta y agarrar su bolso, el joven salió hacia el área de recreación.<p>

Al llegar a la sala de recreación, Spencer vio a su...eh...compañero de clases acomodando todo de la misma manera que en el salón de cocina.

La sala de recreación fue una idea que Cohen le había comentado al director, y a Ponzi le pareció una gran idea. Era un salón extra de dos pisos que no tenía uso. Los estudiantes habían redecorado el lugar y el dueño del colegio, MT Calorie, había donado unas cosas(televisores, consolas de videojuegos, máquinas de helado y de refrescos, un puesto de tacos, un router de Wi-Fi y, a petición de los alumnos, cargadores de teléfono ya que los jóvenes gastaban la batería de sus celulares y los padres se quejaban de que sus hijos no les contestaban las llamadas). Usualmente, los estudiantes dejaban el área limpia, pero cuando escucharon que dos de sus compañeros tenían que limpiar todo...hicieron un desastre.

"Hey. ¿Necesitas ayuda?"Wright preguntó.

"Haz lo que se te pegue la perra gana."Baruch dijo, molesto, mientras acomodaba los cojines de los muebles."Yo no necesito tu ayuda."

Spencer se cruzó de brazos.  
>"¿Así le hablas a tu novio?"El mayor se recostó de la pared.<p>

"Tú y yo terminamos apenas me mataste en Zombie War."Cohen gruño."¿Y crees que todo va a ser amor y paz entre nosotros después de que me golpeaste?"

"Maldición, Cohen. Si te mate en el juego, pero fue un accidente. Se me resbalo el dedo del botón."Spencer camino hacia el menor, y lo abrazó."Ahora dame un besito de reconciliación."

Baruch lo empujo.  
>"No. Te. Quiero. Ver. Cerca. Mío."El menor dijo, entrecortadamente.<p>

Spencer miro a Baruch, y suspiro. El chico que tenía al frente no se merecía ese ojo morado y ensangrentado.

Wright se levantó del piso, y empujo a Cohen en el mueble.  
>"Déjame hacerte sentir bien."Spencer tomó los dos brazos del menor, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.<p>

"¿Qué acaso tienes el libido al máximo?"Baruch alzó una ceja."Recuerda que aún salgo que Jade."

"Rompe con ella."Spencer le dio un beso en el cuello.

"No puedo. Siempre que la veo, me duele romper con ella."La mirada del muchacho lucía entristecida.

"¿Sabes que? No me importa ella. Me encanta nuestro triángulo amoroso."Spencer introdujo su mano en la camiseta de Cohen, y acaricio el abdomen de su chico.

"N-No."Baruch se quejó, y soltó un gemido."Y-yo...aún no...no estoy listo."

"Por favor."Spencer acaricio su nariz contra la mejilla de Baruch.

Baruch se soltó del agarre de Wright, y se levantó de un salto.  
>"Okay, okay. Te amo. Volvemos a ser una linda parejita. Ahora deja de ser un pervertido."Cohen dijo."Porque cuando tengas 18 y yo 17, te aseguro que te van a decir violador de menores, y vas a ir a prisión."<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer trago saliva.<p>

Había hecho que Billy estuviera con él y Jade al mismo tiempo. Él era "el otro" en la relación.  
>Tenía que admitir que a veces se aprovechaba de ser mayor, y jugaba con lo "inocente" que Billy solía ser cada vez que se peleaban.<p>

El cineasta luego recordó un día que estaba seguro que nunca iba a olvidar.

* * *

><p>"¡Spencer!"Baruch, de 16 años, se levantó de su asiento, y corrió hacia el muchacho."Gracias a Dios que llegaste. Jade me anda insultando, y ya no la soporto."<p>

Spencer, de 17 años, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Baruch.  
>"Vas a ser papá. ¿Cómo te sientes?"El cineasta preguntó.<p>

"La verdad me siento normal."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"Señor Cohen."Una enfermera le dijo a Baruch."Su...eh...la señorita Black lo esta llamando."

Baruch asintió, y camino hacia el cuarto de Jade, seguido de Spencer.

"Él no puede venir."La enfermera señalo a Spencer.

"Él es mi novio, y va conmigo a donde yo vaya. Así que te callas."Baruch gruño, y tomó la mano de Spencer.

Cuando entraron en el cuarto, Jade le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Baruch.  
>"Te dije que te quedarás aquí...ya estoy apunto de dar a luz, idiota."La joven, de 16 años, dijo.<p>

"Déjame tranquilo. Tú fuiste la que quedo embarazada."Baruch sacó la lengua.

"Tu me embarazaste."Jade se cruzó de brazos.

"Touché."Baruch puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA!"Jade empezó a gritar, mientras sentía contracciones"¡TE ODIO, BARUCH JONATHAN COHEN!"

"Creo que alguien ya quiere salir."Baruch dijo, con una voz cantarina.

* * *

><p>Gracias al tonto comportamiento de Baruch, Spencer y Cohen fueron enviados a la sala de espera.<p>

Un doctor se había llevado a Baruch hace unos 10 minutos para quién sabe que, y Spencer se había quedado solo.

"Toc, toc."Baruch le dio unos golpecitos a Wright, quien estaba jugando con su teléfono, en el hombro.

Spencer se volteó, y vio a Baruch cargando una cosa envuelta en una sábana rosada.

"Nació dos meses temprano, pero el doctor dice que todo esta bien."Baruch le dio un beso en la frente a su hija."Aún no sabemos como llamarla."

Wright miro a su novio y sonrió.  
>Cohen lucía demasiado adorable cargando a su pequeña.<p>

"¿Quieres cargarla?"Baruch preguntó.

"Eh...la verdad no tengo experiencia con bebés..."Spencer estaba diciendo, cuando su novio colocó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Wright se quedo callado, y observo a la bebé detalladamente.  
>La pequeña abrió sus ojitos, y miro al cineasta.<br>"Eh...pues hola."Spencer se sonrojó.

"¿Uh...te gusta el nombre Ariana Joan?"Baruch preguntó de la nada."Es que...se me ocurrió hace unos días...y bueno ya sabes...me gusta. Creo que rima un poco."

"Me encanta el nombre."Spencer asintió, sin levantar la mirada de la niña."Le combina con esa carita preciosa."

"¿Quieres una foto para recordar su cara, ya que se la van a llevar al área de cuidados intensivos?"Baruch preguntó.

"¿Qué?"Wright lucía confundido."Pero dijiste que el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien."

"Si, pero es que está un poquitín frágil porque...bueno...nació prematura."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"No quiero ninguna foto, yo me voy a quedar contigo. No te voy a dejar solo durante esto. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y novio."Spencer dijo.

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo, y bostezó.<p>

Al parecer recordar la primera vez que vio a AJ le quitó el sentimiento de incomodidad inmediatamente.

El cineasta se recostó en la cama, y se tapó con la sábana hasta la mitad del pecho.  
>"Buenas noches, Billy."Spencer susurró lo más alto posible para que su marido escuchara.<p>

"Aún quiero sexo."Billy dijo, en voz alta.  
>¿Estuvo despierto todo este tiempo?<p>

"Cuando no."Spencer murmuró, antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicacion:**

**-En el capitulo anterior, Spencer tiene 15 y Billy 14 en tercer año porque no soy yo si no me equivoco.**

**-"We R Who We R" de Ke$ha.**

**-La cancion que estaba cantando Billy en la ducha es "All Time Low" de The Wanted.**

**Antes de irme, les voy a dejar unas preguntas para que respondan:**

**-¿Que piensan de como manejo a Spencer?**

**-¿Que piensan de como manejo a Billy?**

**-¿Que piensan de AJ, Jade y los demas?**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados**.


	9. Spencer, Spencer, Spencer & Spencer

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Y les traigo nuevo capítulo que he estado escribiendo toda la semana gracias a que en mi país, Venezuela(donde graban el doblaje de DTMG), hay protestas en las calles. Esta mañana fui a clases, y como mi mamá es profesora, nos devolvieron los 30 minutos después de llegar. Al llegar a casa, termine este capitulo porque los quería consentir con más "LLVC". Estoy consiente de que la situación de mi país no esta exactamente bien en estos momentos porque nos queremos liberar de este maldito que nos esta jodiendo la vida, pero...gracias protestas porque falto a clases y puedo dormir toda la mañana.**

**Bueno, mejor me callo y dejo que lean este capitulo que tal vez, o tal vez no, tenga sentido.**

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente(el jueves 23 de octubre, para ser exactos), Jade se levantó de la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y se colocó sus pantuflas verdes.<p>

Jonathan, quien había estado espiando a la novelista desde que se instaló en el cuarto(pero le daba a la mujer su privacidad porque él es un hombre respetuoso), alzó una ceja en confusión.  
>"¿A dónde va?"Se preguntó el fantasma.<p>

Black abrió la puerta del cuarto, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Jonathan siguió a la mujer, con curiosidad.

Al llegar a la cocina, Jade empezó a sacar cosas de la nevera.

"¿Vas a preparar desayuno? Buena suerte, dulzura."Jonathan dijo."En esta casa sólo toman una tostada con mantequilla de maní suave y café. A veces, comen cereal pero siempre se acaba después de 2 días. Ah, y tocino...siempre desayunan con tocino."

Jade ahogó un grito, y se golpeó la frente con la mano.  
>"Maldición, maldición, maldición. Jadelynn, no estas en tu casa para despertarte y cocinar."Black se auto-regañaba."Bueno, si les preparo desayuno...no me dirán nada malo...¿verdad?"<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer y Billy se despertaron con el aroma a pastel de chocolate.<br>"Raro verte en la mañana."Billy se levantó de la cama."A veces, frecuentemente, te vas a las 5 de la mañana y vuelves a las 2 de la tarde."

Spencer rió.  
>"Pues jamás te había visto con esa hermosa maraña de pelo que tienes por las mañanas."El cineasta dijo.<p>

"Ah si, porque soy Spencer Wright y tengo una voz ronca y sexy en la mañana."Billy imito la voz de Spencer.

"¿Quién esta cocinando?"Spencer olfateó el aire.

"Probablemente, AJ."Billy se encogió de hombros.

El cineasta y el cantante entraron en pánico. No era que AJ fuera mala cocinera, sino el hecho de que una niña de 11 años no debía estar jugando con fuego a esa hora de la mañana.

El par tomó el elevador hacia el segundo piso y se dirigieron a la cocina, antes de que algo malo ocurriera.  
>"Buenos días, muchachos."Jade saludó, cuando entraron en la cocina.<p>

"¿AJ?"Billy preguntó."¿Dónde esta?"

"Durmiendo...creo."Jade respondió.

"¿Qué cocinas?"Spencer se acercó al horno/estufa.

"Muffins de chocolate. Espero que no les moleste que usé la cocina sin su permiso."Jade dijo.

"Para nada. Ahora eres parte del equipo Cobra."Billy se encogió de hombros.

AJ entró en la cocina, leyendo una hoja en voz baja.  
>Tenía puesta una camiseta morada que decía "Cobra" en escarcha dorada y en letra cursiva, unos jeans negros con un cinturón dorado y unas botas de constructor doradas.<p>

"Buenos días."La niña saludó, tímidamente."¿Spence, hoy me llevas al colegio?"

Wright asintió.  
>"Déjame ir a cambiarme."El cineasta respondió, y salió de la cocina.<p>

AJ abrió la nevera, y sacó el pote de mantequilla de maní suave.  
>"¿Puedo?"Ariana le preguntó a su padre.<p>

"Sólo no te la acabes como la última vez."Billy asintió.

Después de servir una pequeña cantidad de mantequilla de maní suave en una taza pequeña y mezclarlo con nutella, AJ sacó un paquete de mini-galletas de chispas de chocolate y empezó a comérselas con su extraña mezcla.

* * *

><p>Al llegar al colegio, AJ se bajó del auto y se despidió de Spencer.<br>"Eh...¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu salón?"Spencer preguntó, antes de que la niña cerrara la puerta.

"No, Spen-bro. Tengo que ir a hablar con el director Lovett de algo."AJ mostró su hoja, en la cual había escrito todo lo que necesitaba repasar para el concurso de literatura.

"¿Lovett?...ah."Spencer miro al volante, y se mordió el labio."Eh...creo que me tengo que ir, voy tarde al set."

Ariana cerró la puerta, y Spencer se fue.

AJ entró en el colegio, y se dirigió a la oficina de Lovett.

Toco la puerta, rítmicamente, y escucho una voz decir "Entra".

AJ abrió la puerta, y se encontró con una mujer.  
>"Disculpe...¿y el director Lovett?"La niña preguntó.<p>

"Lo despidieron."La mujer respondió."Yo soy la nueva directora, mi nombre es Natasha Sanders."

"Um...yo soy Ariana Cobra, estoy en quinto grado."Ariana se presentó."Sólo quería preguntarle al director Lovett algo sobre las palabras del concurso de literatura."

"Si quieres, yo te puedo ayudar."Natasha sonrió."Quiero conocer a todos en este colegio y no ser su directora...sino su amiga."

"Vendré en el recreo. Tengo clases ahorita."Y con eso, AJ salió de la oficina.

Rápidamente, AJ se fue a su salón.

"Cobra, llegas...a la hora."La señorita Rivera miro el reloj."Ve a tu asiento, y saca tu libro de matemáticas. Espero que hoy no tengas ningún truco debajo de la manga."

"Señorita Rivera."Ariana se acercó al escritorio de la mujer."Lamento mucho lo que le hice. Le aseguro que jamás lo volveré a hacer."

La niña después se fue a su asiento al final del salón, y sacó su libro de matemáticas.  
>"Hey Skye."AJ le susurró a su amiga.<p>

Skye Henderson, quien era 6 meses mayor que Ariana, se volteó hacia AJ.  
>Tenía el cabello pelirrojo(el cual estaba amarrado en dos trenzas), ojos marrones y piel bronceada. La chica parecía una versión más joven de la actriz de A Todo Ritmo, Bella Thorne.<p>

"¿Qué quieres, Cobra?"La pelirroja dijo, bruscamente."¿La tarea?"

"No, sólo te iba a preguntar cuales eran las páginas porque la verdad no veo nada de aquí."AJ se encogió de hombros."¿Estas bien? ¿tus padres se pelearon de nuevo?"

"No es tu problema."Skye gruño."Ah, y empieza a hacer tus cosas por tu cuenta. Porque sí no haces nada, vas a terminar como una vagabunda."

Henderson luego se devolvió a terminar su actividad.

AJ trago saliva, y aguanto las ganas de llorar. Nadie le hablaba a AJ Cobra de esa manera, y por eso la niña no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato.

"D-Disculpa."Ariana dijo, y se recostó encima del libro.

* * *

><p>"¿Un ejemplo de sinónimo sería deseo y anhelar?"AJ le preguntó a Natasha, mientras estaban en la oficina de Sanders.<p>

"Si, cariño."La mujer respondió, y levantó la mirada de su laptop."Escuche que eres la bromista del salón."

Ariana asintió.  
>"Nadie me supera con mis bromas."Junior sonrió presumidamente, y luego suspiro."Eh...la verdad lo hago porque no le agrado a nadie en el salón, e intento socializar con ellos."<p>

Natasha tomó una carpeta, y la ojeo.  
>"¿Tu padrastro es Spencer Wright...el director de películas de horror?"La mujer preguntó."¿Cómo te llevas con él?"<p>

"Muy bien."Ariana respondió."Eh, bueno, él y yo no teníamos la mejor relación de padrastro e hijastra pero...hace un mes nos reconciliamos y paso todo el tiempo con él y mi papá."

"Háblame de tu padre."Natasha levantó la mirada de la carpeta."¿Te trata bien?"

AJ asintió.  
>"Es mi mejor amigo."La niña dijo.<p>

Jonathan, quien había llegado hace 10 minutos, observo a la mujer detalladamente.  
>"Hey AJ. Esta tipa me da mala espina."El fantasma entrecerró los ojos, buscando algún detalle extraño en la mujer."Yo digo que nos vayamos."<p>

"Mejor me voy a clases."Ariana se levantó.

"Pero el recreo no ha terminado, y dijiste que querías repasar las palabras."Natasha lucía confundida.

"Necesito hablar con alguien."AJ salió de la oficina, y se dirigió a su salón.

"No me agrada esa mujer para nada. Alejate de ella."Jonathan voló al lado de la menor.

"Es la nueva directora. Es su primer día."Junior puso los ojos en blanco."Claro que va actuar extraño."

Samantha Marc, quién es 8 meses mayor que AJ, cerró su casillero al ver a cierta niña caminando por los pasillos.  
>"¿Hablando sola de nuevo, Cobra?"La rubia se rió de manera cruel."Deberías estar en un manicomio."<p>

"Pues miren quién se decidió aparecer hoy."Ariana respondió."La creída de Beverly Heights. Hey, Sammy...esos zapatos con esa camisa...uh uh...debería llamar a la policía de la moda."

Samantha gruño.  
>"Esto es de última moda."La rubia se colocó una mano en la cintura."Lo que tú estas usando es...sencillo."<p>

AJ se encogió de hombros.  
>"Sabes, lo que yo estoy usando vale más que toda tu mansión."Cobra Junior chasqueo los dedos, y siguió caminando.<p>

"¿Cómo pude haber invitado a esa ilusa a mi fiesta?"Samantha dijo, entredientes.

* * *

><p>Spencer se levantó de la silla del director, y tomó un megáfono.<br>"¡Esa no era la línea, Austin!"El cineasta grito, molesto."¡¿Qué no puedes hacer algo bien?!"

Mallory corrió hacia su jefe.  
>"Spencer, relajate."La chica, de 29 años, le dio una botella de agua a Wright."La película va a salir bien. Todo va estar bien."<p>

Spencer tomó un sorbo de agua, y asintió.  
>"30 minutos, equipo. Luego volvemos al trabajo."El cineasta dijo.<p>

Wright se volteó a Mallory, y le dijo:  
>"Me voy a dormir al trailer. Dile a Austin que repase sus líneas. Y por favor...rezale a la madre naturaleza para que deje de enviar viento al set porque me esta entrando arena en los ojos."<p>

"A mi no me mientas, Wright. Yo se que le estas mandando Snapchats a Billy cuando te escondes en el trailer."Mallory bromeó.

Spencer rió, mientras caminaba a su trailer.  
>"No tengo batería en el teléfono para enviarle fotos."El cineasta sacó la lengua.<p>

Spencer luego entró en el trailer, y cerró la puerta.  
>"Si esta película no gana un Oscar, juro que los voy a demandar a todos,"El cineasta murmuro, mientras se tiraba sobre un mueble y agarraba su MacBook.<p>

Después de tomarse 10 minutos para responder a su "Zombie Army" en Twitter, Wright empezó a quedarse dormido mientras recordaba cosas del pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer, de 25 años, azotó la puerta de la entrada principal.<p>

Maldito Billy. ¿Porqué tenía que irse de tour por Europa por 3 meses y dejarlo solo con AJ?  
>Wright tenía sus propios asuntos, como irse a Cancún a grabar unas escenas de una película...y ahora tenía que quedarse en casa con la diva malcriada de Ariana Cobra.<p>

"¡No puedo creer que te metieras en una maldita pelea!"Spencer le grito a la niña, quien estaba parada en frente de él."¡Vete a tu cuarto!"

Shanila, quién se había pasado toda la mañana con Spencer, suspiro. ¿Porqué Cobra tuvo que dejar a estos dos solos?

"¡Tú no me mandas! ¡Yo no soy tu hija!"AJ sacó la lengua.

"¡Soy tu protector legal! ¡Yo te mando cuando se me pegue la perra gana!"Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"Tiene razón."Shanila susurró.

"¡TE ODIO!"Ariana le grito a Spencer, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto y tiraba la puerta.

Spencer gruño, molesto.  
>"Imagínate como será cuando sea una adolescente."El cineasta se volteó a Shanila."Nadie va poder controlarla."<p>

"Intenta convivir con ella."La chica dijo, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta rosada y la colocaba en el perchero.

"Pero...ella y yo nos llevábamos bien. Luego...pasó lo del accidente...y ahora me odia sin razón alguna. Primero me tenía miedo, ahora me odia."Wright bajo la voz.

"¿Trauma post accidente?"Shanila preguntó.

"Nadie sabe."El cineasta respondió."Bill la ha llevado a psicólogos, le han hecho pruebas de resonancia para ver si esta loca, y todo dice que esta bien."

"Y si algo le paso en el accidente, y no quiere decir nada."Shanila lucía extremadamente preocupada.

Después de todo, ella era la madrina de AJ y la pequeña le importaba mucho.

"Una de las psicólogas dijo que intentó indagar sobre eso, pero que AJ no se acuerda de nada."Spencer dijo.

* * *

><p>Billy no era estúpido, y Spencer tenía que admitirlo.<p>

El cantante sabía que Spencer iba a intentar irse a Cancún a grabar las escenas de su película, y por eso le había dejado el pasaporte de AJ debajo del de Wright con una notita con una pequeña amenaza, la cual decía:

"_Spencer James,  
>Si estas leyendo esto es porque encontraste tu pasaporte y el de AJ(si eres Guadalupe...¡SHOO, MUJER! Vete a trabajar o te bajo el salario).<br>Si estas considerando irte a Cancún y dejar a mi hija sola...pues...¡JA! Te jodiste.  
>Ahí tienes su pasaporte y tienes mi permiso completo para llevártela de viaje.<em>

_Pero si dejas a mi princesa sola en casa, o la dejas con alguien más, te aseguro que voy a comprar un zoológico para tirarte a la jaula de los leones...o la de los tiburones. Tu elección._

_Toma este viaje como una oportunidad para acercarte a mi niña, y que los dos sean unidos como antes. ~BJC._"

Spencer suspiro.  
>Este viaje iba a salir mal, muy mal.<p>

El cineasta tomó una maleta y empezó a empacar su ropa, después de decirle a Junior que hiciera lo mismo.

Ariana, simplemente, miro a Wright con una ceja alzada y prosiguió a hacer lo que la mandaron. No quería más problemas con su padrastro.

* * *

><p>Ariana se sentó en la cama del cuarto de hotel.<br>"Señorita Harris. ¿A qué hora se supone que el idiota de Spencer vuelve?"La niña dijo, bruscamente.

Llevaban más de dos semanas en Cancún, y las únicas personas con las que AJ podía hablar eran Mallory y Shanila.

"La verdad no se, cariño."Mallory, de 26 años, respondió."Creo que debió haber vuelto hace unas horas."

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y Shanila entró...seguida de un Spencer probablemente borracho.  
>"Woo. ¡Fiesta!"Spencer empezó a bailar."Shanila, vamos por otro shot de tequila."<p>

AJ se levantó y jaló la corbata del cineasta, haciendo que Wright se arrodillara en frente de ella y la mirara.  
>"Ojalá escuche que estés engañando a mi papá. Porque te aseguro que te voy a romper el cráneo...si le haces daño, sea emocional o físico, a mi papá."Junior soltó la corbata del cineasta, y se cruzó de brazos.<p>

Spencer miro a los ojos verde-azulados de Ariana. Eran de un tono turquesa al igual que los de Billy.  
>"Entendido."Wright asintió.<p>

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Spencer se despertó, sobresaltado.<p>

Junior y él nunca tuvieron una buena relación después del accidente. Siempre se peleaban, y AJ siempre acusaba a Spencer de engañar a Billy con Mallory o Shanila. Pero Spencer tenía sus prioridades bien definidas: Él tenía que cuidar a AJ, mientras Billy no estaba, como su protector legal.

Aunque Ariana lo molestara diariamente, el cineasta la adoraba. Tenía algo en esa personalidad...algo carismático.

Spencer miro al reloj que colgaba de la pared del trailer, le quedaban...¿15 minutos?

Mejor los aprovechaba para tomar otra siesta, y seguir recordando el pasado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer Wright, de 17 años, miro al asiento donde su mejor amigonovio debería estar sentado.

Baruch jamás llegaba tarde, a menos que tuviera que ir al estudio en la mañana. Y si tenía que llegar tarde, el cantante le enviaba un mensaje de texto a su "amorcito".

La señora Rumsfield entró en el salón, y se sentó en su escritorio.  
>"Buenos días, señora Rumsfield."Shanila saludo.<p>

"Buenos días."La profesora asintió.

Después de pasar la lista, Rumsfield se paró en frente del pizarrón y dijo:  
>"Su compañero, el señor Cohen, esta afuera esperando que lo vengan a buscar. Se estuvo sintiendo mal desde que se despertó y vino a solamente presentar el examen de ciencias sociales pero se sintió aún peor y Ponzi piensa que es mejor que se vaya a descansar."<p>

Spencer trago saliva.  
>¿Baruch estaba enfermo? Pero si acababa de llegar de Moscú, y Spencer no lo había visto en una semana.<p>

Después de las vacaciones de Navidad, Billy Joe Cobra tenía un tour por Rusia justo cuando comenzaban las clases. Spencer tenía que hablar con su novio por Skype, y eso molestaba al aspirante a cineasta porque Billy usualmente lucía muy cansado cuando hablaban por Skype y Wright tenía que mandarlo a dormir, sin siquiera haber tenido una conversación de más de 7 minutos con su novio.

El día iba a ser demasiado aburrido en Beverly Beverly High. Baruch era como el líder del colegio. Todos lo querían, era demasiado carismático y atrapaba a todo el mundo con sus encantos.

Wright levanto la mano.  
>"¿Puedo hablar con él?"El joven preguntó.<p>

"Claro, Spencer. Baruch preguntando por tí desde que llego."Rumsfield respondió.

Spencer se levantó, y salió del salón de 5to año.  
>Justo afuera del salón estaba Baruch, de 16 años, sentado en un banco con la mirada en el piso.<p>

"Hey."Spencer saludo, y le toco el hombro a su novio."¿Estas bien?"

"No me toques."Baruch dijo, con una voz ronca, y tosió."Estoy infectado. Mi mamá me va llevar al médico."

"Okay."Spencer dio un paso hacia atrás."Pero iré a tu casa más tarde a llevarte la tarea, y me voy a acurrucar al lado tuyo mientras te ayudo a hacerla."

"Te diera un beso pero...tú sabes...te contagiaría."Cohen rió un poco.

En ese instante, Brianna Cohen se apareció.  
>La mujer tenía a AJ cargada en sus brazos.<p>

"Hola señora Cohen."Spencer saludo a su suegra."¿Cómo estuvo Rusia? Voy está tarde a su casa a llevarle la tarea a su hijo."

"Hermoso. Más tarde te muestro las fotos."Brianna respondió.

"¿Puedo?"Wright señalo a AJ.

La señora Cohen asintió, y le dio a la pequeña de 4 meses.

"Él sí, y yo no."Baruch se cruzó de brazos."¿No deberías estar en clase?"

Spencer abrió los ojos como platos, y le devolvió la niña a la señora Cohen.

Después de darle un beso en la mejilla a Baruch, y despedirse de Brianna, Spencer entró en el salón.

"Adoro a mi futuro yerno."Brianna sonrió, haciendo que su hijo se sonrojara."Me recuerdan a una parejita que vi en una novela."

"¡Mamá!"Baruch se quejó."¿Qué tipo de novelas ves ahora? Porque te juro que voy a bloquear el canal."

* * *

><p>Billy se recostó de su cama, y empezó a toser.<br>Esta rara enfermedad lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que él casi nunca se enfermaba.

Spencer suspiro.  
>"¿Qué dijo el doctor?"Wright preguntó, mientras levantaba la mirada de su libro de química orgánica.<p>

"Gripe."Billy respondió.

"Nada grave."Spencer se volteó hacia el cantante.

"Tú no eres el que se esta muriendo por dentro."Billy Joe espetó.

El aspirante a cineasta se levantó.  
>"Quítate la camisa."Wright ordenó.<p>

"Pervertido."Cobra se quitó la camiseta verde que había llevado esa mañana al colegio.

Spencer colocó su mano en el pecho de su novio, y empezó a sentir como el abdomen subía y bajaba con la respiración del cantante.

"¿Te cuesta respirar?"Wright preguntó.

"Mucho."Billy dijo, mientras notaba que la mirada de Spencer estaba fija en su cuerpo."¿Te gusta lo que ves? Tres horas de gymnasio para estar así de ardiente."

"Maldición, Baruch. Deja de ser tan sexy en la vida."Spencer pensó, mientras empezaba a acariciar el abdomen de Cobra.

"No."Billy se alejó de las manos de Spencer.  
>No era que el cantante se sintiera asqueado, sino que sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando Spencer lo tocaba(pero no de esa manera que están pensando).<p>

"No se porque no quieres."Spencer suspiro."Ya no eres virgen. Y digamos que yo tampoco, gracias a tu regalo de cumpleaños de quitarme mi virginidad cuando sabías muy bien que me estaba guardando para cuando me casara."

"Tú te me insinuabas el año pasado cuando tenía 15."Billy se quejó."No te estabas guardando. Hasta yo se que tu no eres tan 'inocente'."

Cobra hizo comillas con los dedos en la palabra "inocente".

"Era bromeando."Wright se cruzó de brazos.

Billy trago saliva. Se lo tenía que decir.  
>"Siento...siento cosquillas cuando me acaricias."El cantante se tapó la cara, avergonzado.<p>

Spencer soltó una risa.  
>"Amigo, yo también siento cosquillas cuando me haces cariño. Es porque me gustas tanto que no me puedo resistir a tus encantos."El aspirante a cineasta respondió, y le quitó las manos de la cara."Sí no estas listo para hacerlo de nuevo, esta bien. No me importa. Sólo quiero complacerte."<p>

"¿Y qué hay de tí? ¿Haz intentado complacerte a tí mismo?"Billy preguntó.

Wright asintió.  
>"Me conseguí el caramelo más dulce del mundo."El joven se acercó a Billy, y le dio un beso.<p>

"Me encanta cuando te pones meloso, Wright."Cobra susurró en los labios del aspirante a cineasta.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer se despertó de su sueñorecuerdo, cuando escucho su teléfono sonar.  
>El cineasta desconecto el iPhone de su MacBook, y reviso el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.<p>

El mensaje decía:  
>"<em>Fiesta en casa a las 6. Lanzamiento de mi single con Jonah y el video musical. Visete bien. No llegues tarde. Te amo. ~BeeJay.<em>"

Luego le llego otro mensaje, que decía:  
>"<em>Posdata: ROPA FORMAL. Es una cena elegante.<em>"

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Mallory entró.  
>"Llevamos 15 minutos esperando por ti."La asistente tomó al hombre del brazo y lo sacó del trailer."Espero que no le hayas estado enviado Snapchats a Billy porque te juro que..."<p>

"Ve a mi casa y búscame un traje."Spencer la interrumpió."Bill va a hacer una fiesta por su nuevo single en la casa."

"¿Y porque no te vistes allá?"Mallory lucía confundida.

"Porque voy a salir de aquí como a las 5."El cineasta dijo, mientras tomaba un altavoz."¡DEVUELTA AL TRABAJO, EQUIPO!"

"Estas sudado."Mallory le entregó una toalla roja a su jefe."¿Soñabas con Billy de nuevo?"

"Ah pues, ahora no puedo soñar con mi marido."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Harris, ve por mi traje. Tengo que tomar una ducha en el trailer antes de las 6."

Y con eso, Mallory se fue a la mansión Cobra.

Spencer se sentó en la silla del director, y suspiro.

Cuando Spencer grababa se quedaba en un trance hipnótico, mirando las escenas esperando que todo saliera bien.

"Señor Wright."La voz de Serena Poppins, de 37 años, despertó al cineasta de su trance."¿Le han dicho que es demasiado guapo?"

Serena era la protagonista principal de la película(la otra siendo Whitney y el tercero siendo Austin), y digamos que la mujer tenía una extraña atracción a Wright. En la película, Serena era una cazadora de zombies y la mamá de el personaje de Whitney, el cual se escapaba a una fiesta en la playa a medianoche.

La mujer se le sentó en las piernas al director, y le empezó a acariciar la barbilla, seductivamente.  
>"¿Cómo estas, cariño?"Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla.<p>

"Felizmente casado, y gay."Spencer respondió, monótonamente.

"Nadie tiene que saberlo."Serena dijo, con una voz cantarina, y colocó una de sus manos en el pecho del cineasta."Tu corazón dice que sí."

"Pues yo digo que no."Spencer respondió."Déjame tranquilo. Y para que quede claro, mi corazón late porque ese es su trabajo como el tuyo es ser tan puta."

"Aw amor, te aseguro que va a ser rápido."Serena ignoró el comentario del cineasta.

"Que no, cougar."Spencer empujo a la mujer lejos de él."Soy gay."

"No, tú eres bisexual. Eso significa que podemos divertirnos un rato."Serena tomó al cineasta por la corbata.

Spencer gruño, molesto.  
>"¡Quítame las manos de encima!"Le grito a la mujer."¡Yo no quiero nada contigo, vieja pedofila!"<p>

Serena soltó la corbata de Spencer, y miro al hombre con seriedad.  
>"Yo haré todo lo posible para ser tuya."La actriz luego se alejó.<p>

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
>"Tranquilo, amigo."Uno de los camarógrafos le dijo."Eres el 4to al que se le ha insinuado."<p>

* * *

><p>Billy entró en la cocina a las 4 y media de la tarde, y tomó una cucharada de lo que sea que Shanila estuviera cocinando.<p>

"¿Qué es esto?"Billy dijo, mientras saboreaba la comida."Tiene...un sabor que no puedo distinguir."

"Carne recalentada con aceite de oliva y cebolla...y tocino."Shanila respondió."Iba a preparar sándwiches rellenos de carne, pero Guadalupe dijo que eso no era nada elegante. Ahora no se qué hacer."

"Sigue con la idea de los sándwiches."Billy asintió."Yo iré a preparar unos cócteles...maldición...no puedo tomar alcohol y tengo que hacer los malditos cócteles."

"¡JONAH!"El cantante llamo al rubio, quien entró al escuchar la voz de su sensei llamándolo.

"¿Si, sensei?"Jonah preguntó.

"Prepara una jarra de cóctel."Billy respondió."Yo no puedo tomar alcohol, y tengo la tendencia de probar los cócteles que preparo."

Jonah asintió.

"Iré a revisar a AJ."Billy se salió de la cocina y se fue al cuarto de su hija.

Al entrar al cuarto, el cantante se encontró con AJ sentada en la cama, tratando de colocarse un brazalete.  
>"Hey."Billy saludo."¿Necesitas ayuda?"<p>

"Un poco."AJ se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y tu madre?"Billy se sentó en la cama, y tomó el brazalete.

"Salió a caminar para tomar un poco de aire fresco."Ariana respondió."Dice que necesitaba salir a inspirarse."

Billy abrochó el brazalete, y miro a su hija.  
>"Te ves preciosa."El cantante dijo, con una sonrisa.<p>

AJ se levantó, y se miro en el espejo de cuerpo completo.  
>Traía puesto un simple vestido morado corto hasta la rodillas con un cinturón dorado, una chaqueta negra corta como la característica chaqueta de su padre y unos tacones negros.<p>

La parte de arriba de su largo cabello negro estaba recogida en una coleta alta, y la otra parte estaba suelta. Tenía unos zarcillos dorados de notas musicales que combinaba con su brazalete.

Ariana tenía que admitirlo. Sí lucía bien.

"Tú igual."AJ respondió, y le dio un abrazo a su padre."La canción va ser un éxito...como siempre."

"Ya lo se, princesa."Cobra devolvió el abrazo."¿Sabes lo perfecto que suena mi voz en esta canción? JTT quedo estupefacto cuando me escuchó cantando en vivo."

* * *

><p>Spencer entró en la mansión Cobra a las 6 y media de la tarde, y todo el mundo se volteó hacia el cineasta.<p>

Wright se quitó los aviadores, y sonrió carismáticamente.

Un grupo de personas se acercó al cineasta, y empezaron a preguntarle cosas.

"Gente, gente. No tengo tiempo para responder preguntas."Wright se salió del círculo que habían formado en frente de él."Tengo que ver a mi marido."

Hablando del Rey de California, Cobra corrió hacia Spencer y le dio un beso.

"Llegaste. Pensé que no vendrías."El cantante se separó del beso, y acaricio el cabello de Spencer.

De repente, le dio una bofetada al cineasta.  
>"30 minutos tarde. ¿Dónde carajo estabas?"Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos.<p>

"Trabajando como la persona responsable que soy."Spencer respondió.

Jonah se acercó al par, seguido de un chico de moreno.  
>"Hey muchachos. Quiero que conozcan a mi novio Tyson."Jonah señalo al joven que estaba a su lado.<p>

"Mucho gusto, soy Spencer."Spencer le dio un apretón de manos a Tyson."Este es mi esposo Billy J..."

"Ya lo conozco. Tyler habla de él todo el tiempo."Tyson dijo."Y yo...yo adoro tus películas, Wright."

AJ corrió hacia Spencer, y le dio un abrazo.  
>"Papá."La niña dijo, con una sonrisa."¿Porque llegas tan tarde?"<p>

"¿Tienen una hija?"Tyson preguntó.

"Sonny. Claro que tienen una hija. Es Cobra Kid."Jonah miro a su novio, con una mueca de desespero."Es la hija de Billy."

"¿Billy, ya es hora?"Jonah se volteó a su ídolo.

Billy asintió, y chasqueo los dedos.

Guadalupe caminó a su jefe y le entregó un micrófono.

Billy suspiro, y dijo:  
>"<em>Eh...buenas noches. Muchas gracias por venir a festejar el lanzamiento de mi single con el...incre...con Jonah Tyler Taylor. Este single lo mantuvimos en secreto por más de dos meses porque era una sorpresa para nuestros fans, quienes sólo sabían que íbamos a hacer una colaboración. Y ahora les presento nuestro single, un cover de la canción Fire Burning.<em>"

La tonada empezó a sonar de fondo, y Billy cantó:  
>"<em>Somebody call 911!<br>Billy Joe fire burning on the dance floor  
>Whoa!<br>(Fire Burning, Fire Burning) What a Cobra!_

_Cobra  
>Let's Go (Hey, hey, hey)<br>Red One (Hey Hey)  
>Billy got that super thing<br>Hotter than the sun of south in Spain  
>Got me soon as I walked through the door, oh!<br>My pocket started tickle-ing  
>The way he dropped it low that thang<br>Got me wanna spend my money on him, him._"

Jonah tomó el otro micrófono que Guadalupe tenía en la mano y cantó la siguiente parte:  
>"<em>He get it, pop it, lock it, drop it,<br>That birthday cake,  
>Got a candle, need to blow that crazy flame away<br>Now take my red, black card and my jewelery  
>Cobra is cool like the fire, cool like fire.<em>"

Luego los dos cantantes se chocaron las manos, y continuaron la canción juntos:  
>"<em>Somebody call 911!<br>Cobra fire burning on the dance floor  
>Whoa!<br>I gotta cool him down  
>He won't bring the roof to ground on the dance floor<br>Whoa!  
>He's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor<br>That little Cobra's fire burning on the dance floor  
>He's fire burning, fire burning on the dance floor<br>That little Cobra's fire burning on the dance floor  
>(Fire burning, fire burning).<em>"

Billy se quitó su camiseta blanca y la tiro en piso, quedando sólo en una guarda camisa gris.  
>"<em>That body is a masterpiece<br>The order is one in every hundred years  
>But ain't no doubt I'm taking it home!<br>I'm afraid we'll blow them legs  
>Little Cobra's game is about to change<br>He'll be on covers over the world, world._"El hombre cantó, y luego empezó a bailar break dance.

Jonah, por el otro lado, había empezado a rapear algo improvisado:  
>"<em>Yo, Billy Joe Cobra is where he's at<br>He might be a spoiled brat but not a rat  
>'Cause this man is such a rockst-ah-ah-ar<em>

_And this is JTT rapping some beats at the Cobra's lair  
>With BJC and Spencer Wright<br>But not all is clear,  
>When you see me walking down the street with this pair<br>'Cause they bre-bre-break it down, if they're right._"

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco. Le había gustado el comienzo de el rap de Jonah...hasta que el rubio había llegado a la segunda parte, la cual no tenía ningún sentido. Eso, y Wright sabía que su apellido no rimaba con casi nada.

El cineasta sintió una mano en el hombro, y se volteó.  
>"Hey."Le dijo a Jade.<p>

"Hey."Jade asintió."¿Fire Burning? Esa fue la canción con la que Bill se convirtió famoso a los 6 años. ¿Crees que por eso hizo este cover con Jonah?"

"Bueno, la canción tiene un pequeño valor sentimental para BJ."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre fuiste una gran competencia."Jade miro a Billy."Aún lo amo."

"Siento haber arruinado tu relación."Spencer trago saliva."Yo no debí haber salido con Billy mientras ustedes dos eran pareja."

"No fue tu culpa."Jade miro al cineasta con sus ojos verde menta."Billy, jamás había conocido a alguien como tú. Alguien tan talentoso como él. Fuiste su único mejor amigo, y ahora eres su confidente y su amante. Yo amaba a Cobra con todo mi corazón, pero lo que ustedes dos tenían era algo mágico y perfecto. Ustedes merecen estar juntos. Si me necesitan para cualquier cosa, estaré ahí para los dos."

"Billy quiere otro hijo."Spencer soltó de repente."Yo no estoy seguro de sí quiero otro hijo, AJ es suficiente para mí y ni siquiera es mi hija."

Spencer miro a AJ, quien estaba sentada en la escalera observando el espectáculo de su padre.

"Le dije que sí yo y Bill queríamos un hijo, lo consultaríamos con ella."El cineasta suspiro."Y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra."

"Pues sí quieren a otro pequeñín...me llamas. Me encantaría tener otro bebé, y mejor si es para mi parejita favorita."

Spencer sonrió.  
>¿Acaso este era el comienzo de una nueva página en su vida?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-La razón por la que use Cancún fue porque mi hermano fue el año pasado y aún no lo supera. **

**-Use "Fire Burning" de Sean Kingston porque hoy es Throwback Thursday(esto fue escrito un jueves).**

**-Spencer adolescente es un pervertido. Lo adoro.**

**-Incluí a Serena Poppins del episodio "Bad Publicity(Mala Publicidad)".**

**-El próximo capitulo tiene más drama aún, sólo me falta empezar a escribirlo.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: ¿Notaron que cuando Billy estaba en el colegio escribí Baruch, y cuando estaba en la mansión escribí Billy?**


	10. Una Fiesta De Sangre

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de "Living La Vida Cobra", el cual estuve terminando todo el día de ayer.**

**En este capítulo, tenemos de nuevo a un "****_Badass!Wright_****"(¿cuenta si sólo agarra una pistola y maldice?). Tenemos un poquitín de drama, y a un Billy preocupado. Hoover vuelve. Ah, y tenemos a una invitada especial.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo(¿o no? porque Spence sale herido. Maldición, Anto, deja de dar spoilers.)**

* * *

><p>Los días pasaron hasta que llego la noche del 29 de octubre.<br>AJ se estaba colocando su disfraz improvisado en su cuarto, mientras Spencer y Billy veían un poco de televisión en la sala.

AJ se puso una fedora azul aguamarina de Spencer en la cabeza, y sonrió.  
>Tenía puesto unos jeans azul claros, una camiseta verde, un chaleco aguamarima y unos converse negros.<br>"¿Porqué te disfrazaste de tu papá?"Jonathan se sentó sobre la peinadora, e intentó hacerse visible para verse en el espejo.

"Porque todos se visten de algo que les gusta, y como yo adoro a mi papá,..me vestí como él."AJ se encogió de hombros.

"Cuando Baruch tenía 4, se vistió de bombero."Jonathan dijo."Tenía hasta mi casco puesto."

AJ rió un poco.

"Ahora se viste de bombero para Spencer."El fantasma continuó.

"Mucha información."AJ se tapó los oídos."Horario infantil."

* * *

><p>AJ entró en la sala de estar, y se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que Cobra y Wright se separaran del beso apasionado que estaban teniendo.<p>

"Me arruinas la diversión."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y luego vio el atuendo de la niña."¡Hey...me encanta tu nuevo estilo! ¡Me recuerda a alguien talentoso...a mí!"

"Se supone que soy tú."AJ respondió, luego fue y se sentó en medio de Spencer y Billy."¿Quieren ver mi imitación de BJC?"

"Claro."Spencer asintió.

"¡Hey, Spenalty Kick!"AJ dijo, imitando la voz de Billy."Vamos a ir a Las Vegas para una noche de chicos. Tú, yo y un poco de ron."

"Maldita sea. Suenas igualito a mí."Billy sacudió a la niña por los hombros."Deberías hacer vídeos en MeTube."

Spencer se levantó del mueble.  
>"¿Ya estas lista, Benny Joan Python?"El cineasta preguntó.<p>

"Benjamín José Cocodrilo."Billy se rió."¿Recuerdas, Spence?"

Wright asintió, con una ligera sonrisa.

"Si, ya estoy lista."AJ se levantó, y salió de la sala de estar, seguida de Spencer.

* * *

><p>La ida a la mansión Marc fue silenciosa, excepto por el hecho de que estaban escuchando una pista de una canción que AJ había creado.<p>

"¿Te gusta?"AJ le bajó un poco el volumen.

"Bueno...la verdad me gusta el ritmo."Spencer respondió."¿Pero eh...y donde está tu voz?"

"Aún no la he grabado con las letras."Junior dijo."¿La quieres escuchar?"

Spencer asintió.

Ariana empezó a hacer un par de whistle tones, y luego cantó:  
>"<em>There's a time when we all choose<br>To either quit or follow through  
>To just lose faith or trust your heart<br>To somehow lead you through the dark_

_You're not the only one who's dreamin'  
>And who needs help to carry on<br>We might get lonely but we're not alone._"

Se escuchó un solo de guitarra, y AJ continuó cantando:  
>"<em>'Cause we are Cobras<br>We stand together  
>We make up one big family<br>Though we don't look the same  
>Our spots are different<em>

_Different colors  
>We make each other stronger<br>That ain't ever gonna change  
>We're Cobra family, Cobra Crew.<em>"

Spencer sonrió. Su hijastra había hecho una canción para el equipo Cobra, y era simplemente perfecta.

"_Gotta do what we gotta do  
>Got the brains, got the power and we speak the truth<br>We're from everywhere around the world  
>So, ya best respect the Cobra Crew<em>

_Dancin', singin' from our birth  
>Workin' hard for what we deserve<br>Trying not to break the rules  
>'Cause Spencer didn't raise no fools<em>

_It may seem we're only dreamin'  
>And we need help to carry on<br>It's good to know we're not alone._"La voz de Cobra Junior retumbó por todo el auto(era Hum, porque Spence había enviado a Mustie al taller porque cierto cineasta había chocado el auto y Billy aún no sabía).

"Es perfecta."Wright dijo.

"Gracias."AJ respondió, con una ligera sonrisa."Espero algún día ser como mi padre, y aprender a remixear mejor. Eso prácticamente es un boceto de lo que la canción sonaría."

Tal vez se pregunten a que se refería Junior con "remixear mejor", y aquí está la respuesta:  
>Mientras algunos cantantes trabajaban con escritores y DJs, Billy hacia todos sus álbumes solo y sin ayuda de nadie(solamente de su banda).<br>Él mismo remixeaba las canciones, escribía las letras y grababa las canciones en su estudio en la mansión. Todo lo hacia él.

¿La razón? Billy le encantaba trabajar solo en su estudio. Eso, y no quería que nadie se llevara el crédito por algo que él hizo.

Spencer sabía muy bien que su marido se esforzaba y ponía su corazón en cada álbum.

Hum se detuvo en frente de la gigantesca mansión Marc. Spencer resopló al ver la mansión.  
>La casa Cobra era más grande y muchísimo más espaciosa, en comparación con este...este rancho.<p>

"¿Qué hace la señorita Sanders aquí?"AJ dijo, mientras veía a su directora en la entrada de la mansión.

La mujer estaba hablando con el señor Marc, pero al ver el auto...decidió poner su atención en quien sea que hubiera llegado.

Spencer salió del auto, y le abrió la puerta a AJ.

"Que caballero, Wright."Ariana bromeó.

Natasha corrió hacia el par, y sonrió.  
>"Hola."La mujer dijo, amablemente.<p>

"Um...hola señorita Sanders."AJ saludó."Raro encontrarla fuera de la escuela."

"Bueno, es que...soy la madrastra de Samantha."Natasha respondió, y luego volteó su mirada a Spencer."¿Y este guapísimo joven quién es?"

"Spencer Wright."El cineasta se presentó."Soy el padrastro de Ariana."

"Natasha Sanders, la nueva directora del colegio."La mujer le dijo a Wright, mientras se daban un apretón de manos."La señorita Cobra me ha hablado un poco de usted. ¿Director de cine, verdad?"

Spence asintió.  
>"El más famoso de esta época."Wright respondió.<p>

"Pues, señor director famoso, quédate tranquilo. Tu hijastra está en buenas manos."Natasha tomó a la niña por los hombros.

Spencer forzó una sonrisa.  
>Esta tipa le parecía familiar, y para nada le daba un buen presentimiento.<p>

* * *

><p>Ariana se sentó en una silla, mientras observaba a todo el mundo divertirse.<br>"¿Todo bien?"Maya tomó el asiento en frente de su amiga.

"Eh...si."AJ respondió."Sólo pensando."

De repente, Junior fue empapada completamente de refresco.

"Oops, disculpa."Samantha dijo, mientras tiraba la botella de Coca-Cola al piso."Pero me parecía que tenías que refrescarte un poco."

AJ se limpió la cara y se miro las manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas de líquido rojo.  
>"Esto no es refresco."La niña se cruzó de brazos.<p>

"Claro que no, querida. Ese es un truco que aprendí viendo las películas de tu padrastro."Samantha alzó una ceja, e hizo una mueca presumida."Sangre falsa. Un poco de diversión en Halloween...¿no lo crees, Ariana? ¿Qué tal otra dosis?"

La rubia tomó una pistola de agua, y disparó el líquido hacia Junior.

AJ trago saliva, y corrió a esconderse en la mansión, mientras empezaba a llorar.

"¿Cariño, estas bien?"Natasha preguntó, al ver a la niña escondida en la sala de estar detrás de el mueble que estaba en frente de la puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio.

Ariana se mordió el labio, y negó con la cabeza.  
>"Samantha me...ella...ella me hizo esto."Cobra Junior tartamudeó, nerviosa.<p>

No quería que le dijeran chismosa, pero tenía que decirle a Natasha lo que le habían hecho.

"Ven."Natasha ayudó a la niña a levantarse."Vamos por una toalla para que te puedas quitar eso de la cara."

Después de quitarse la sangre falsa de la cara, AJ se sentó en la cama del cuarto de Natasha y el señor Marc.

Natasha, quien había salido de la habitación para buscar algo, entró y cerró la puerta con seguro.

"Um...señorita Sanders...creo que no hacia falta ponerle seguro a la puerta."AJ dijo, y trago saliva.

"Cállate, Cobra."La mujer respondió, bruscamente."Debiste haber muerto hace 5 años, pero el maldito hijo de puta de Spencer Wright tenía que salvarte y hacerse el héroe."

Jonathan, quien estuvo al lado de AJ todo el tiempo pero había decidido quedarse callado, negó con la cabeza.  
>"Sabía que algo andaba mal con esta mujer."El fantasma se cruzó de brazos.<p>

Natasha tomó el brazo de AJ y sacó una inyectadora. La mujer luego inyectó una gran dosis de anestesia en el brazo de Junior, quien inmediatamente se empezó a sentir cansada e intentaba mantenerse despierta.

"Spencer."AJ susurró a su abuelo, y se desmayó.

"Nadie te va a salvar ahora."Natasha rió maléficamente, mientras se quitaba su peluca negra y dejaba a la vista su cabello morado uva.

"¡Marissa!"Jonathan abrió los ojos como platos, y voló fuera de la mansión Marc.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba conduciendo hacia la mansión Cobra, después de haber ido a visitar a Rajeev y a Lolo para conversar un rato con Baguiati.<p>

El aire, de repente, se puso más frío y Wright noto vio como el asiento de adelante se abrochaba el cinturón por sí solo.

De la nada, un brazalete negro con una uña de guitarra roja apareció en frente del cineasta.

Spencer sintió que alguien le decía que lo tomara, así que el cineasta lo hizo.

De repente, el auto se ilumino de un azul extraño y Spencer volteó la mirada hacia el asiento a su lado.

Un hombre, de unos 27 años, estaba sentado ahí, como sí nada.  
>El hombre tenía la piel azulada y transparente, ojos azules y cabello...verde-azulado(tal vez porque probablemente era rubio).<p>

"Hola, yerno."El hombre saludó, de manera efervescente."¿Qué tal todo en el set de películas?"

"¿Quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi auto?"Spencer detuvo el auto en frente de un parque.

"Pues, número uno...soy un fantasma. Obviamente."El hombre se encogió de hombros."Dos, soy Jonathan Cohen...el padre de Billy. Tres, tenemos que hablar de algo muy urgente."

"¿Eres el padre de Billy?...¿nos haz visto a mí y a él...ejem...haciéndolo?"Spencer se puso rojo de vergüenza.

"La verdad no."Jonathan se cruzó de brazos."¿Qué quieres que los observe? Porque yo soy un hombre respetuoso que jamás invade la privacidad de las personas. Pero ahora, tenemos que hablar de algo muy urgente. Es sobre AJ, y antes de que lo preguntes...si, conozco a AJ desde que cumplió ocho años y Billy le regalo su collar con mi anillo de bodas. Desde ahí, esa pequeña es mi mejor amiga y ahora que tú sabes el secreto...también debes guardarlo."

"Entendido. ¿Ahora qué paso con AJ?"Wright preguntó.

"Marissa Xavier la tiene. ¿Recuerdas a la linda y amable Natasha Sanders? Era Xavier disfrazada."Jonathan respondió.

"Por eso me parecía familiar."El cineasta se golpeó la frente con la mano."¿Dónde crees que están?"

"¿Crees que vamos a entrar así de la nada y decir '_hey loquita, devuélvenos a la niña_'?"Jonathan alzó una ceja."Hay que planear algo...and pronto."

"Necesitamos a dos personas."Spencer dijo, y sacó su teléfono."Ojalá tengas algo que decirle a Baruch cuando lo veas."

* * *

><p>Sam Hoover, de 49 años, miro al cineasta y al cantante, y dijo:<br>"¿Pidieron una pizza solamente para hablar conmigo?"

"Mi hija fue secuestrada por Marissa Xavier, y necesitamos saber donde queda su mansión."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y fijó la mirada en su muñeca, donde tenía puesto un reloj Rolex con detalles de oro para poder ver al fantasma de su padre."Por favor. Tú eres el único que sabe donde carajo vivía la maldita esa. Necesito a mi bebé conmigo."

"Los puedo guiar hasta allá."Sam respondió.

"Muchísimas gracias, hombrecito."Jonathan dijo, aunque Hoover no pudiera verlo.

Billy Joe miro al piso, y dejo que unas lágrimas cayeran sobre sus zapatos. Toda su vida vivió sin un padre, y jamás se dio cuenta de que siempre lo tuvo a su lado.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?"El cantante se limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

Spencer sacó una pistola automática de la guantera de Hum, y se la entregó a Cobra, quien abrió los ojos como platos y miro al cineasta, asustado.

"La tengo por medidas de seguridad. Tengo hasta la licencia para usarla."Wright respondió.

"Yo no tengo licencia."Billy trago saliva."De conducir sí, más no de armas."

"Que demonios importa en este momento."Spencer comenzó a conducir."AJ está en peligro y nosotros estamos aquí hablando como idiotas. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo."

* * *

><p>Al llegar a la mansión Xavier, el grupo se bajó del auto.<p>

Spencer observo el lugar, y cerró los ojos.  
>El maldito lugar lucía igual a hace 5 años, y eso le recordaba al día del accidente.<p>

"¡Ah! ¡Me duele la cabeza!"Jonathan grito, mientras se agarraba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

"¿Eso es posible?"Billy alzó una ceja.

"Sólo me pasa cuando alguien siente dolor."El fantasma se mordió el labio fuertemente, tratando de suprimir el dolor."¡SPENCER, YA DEJA DE PENSAR EN LO HORRIBLE QUE ES ESTE LUGAR!"

Hoover miro al cantante, extrañado.  
>Sabía que el cantante estaba hablando con el fantasma de su padre, pero el hecho de que no podía unirse a la conversación con el fantasma...lo hacia sentirse excluido.<p>

"Papá, relajate."Billy Joe intentó calmar a su padre."No...no entres en pánico. Spence, deja de pensar en el accidente...Papá es paranoico."

"¿Y así era el mejor policía y bombero?"El cineasta dijo, sarcásticamente.

Cobra le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Wright.

Hoover se acercó a la puerta gigantesca de metal, e introdujo el código de acceso en el sistema de seguridad de la mansión.

Las puertas se abrieron, y el grupo rápidamente corrió antes de que se cerrara el portón.

Spencer recordó cuando Marissa lo había bajado de la camioneta, y lo llevo inmediatamente a un cuarto vacío blanco.

El cineasta negó con la cabeza. Tenía que mantenerse con una mente positiva, para no hacer que a Jonathan le doliera la cabeza.

El grupo se decidió por entrar por la puerta principal, ya que varias ventanas estaban abiertas y no querían encontrarse con Marissa.

Spencer sacó un revólver de su bolsillo, y le colocó un par de balas.  
>Se habían detenido en una tienda de armas para comprar un par de pistolas y balas, ya que Spencer y Hoover necesitaban armas para defenderse contra Xavier.<p>

"Prosigan, prosigan."Hoover y los dos hombres caminaron hacia la puerta principal.

Jonathan traspasó la puerta, y miro alrededor.  
>"No hay locos a la vista."Dijo, lo suficientemente alto para que lo escucharan.<p>

Wright abrió la puerta, la cual hizo un ligero chirrido.  
>Billy golpeó el brazo de Spencer, e hizo "¡shhh!".<p>

El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco, y entró en la mansión, seguido de Hoover y Cobra.

"Tú y Billy vayan a la zona norte y yo iré a la sur."Hoover le dijo a Spencer.

Jonathan le guiñó el ojo a Spencer, mientras señalaba a Sam.

Wright asintió.

Y con eso, los tres hombres y un fantasma se separaron.

"¿Todo bien, Baruch?"Spencer preguntó, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras."Te ves un poco nervioso."

"¿Porqué jamás me hablaste del arma, Spencer James?"Billy susurró.

"Pensé que no lo entenderías."El cineasta suspiro, y miro como su marido agarraba el arma."No te la acerques tanto al cuerpo, amor. No quiero que te pase nada."

"Tengo 27 años, Spencer."Billy Joe dijo, molesto."No necesito que me digas que hacer."

"Pues, ojalá te dispares accidentalmente porque te juro que me voy a morir de risa."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y lanzó una mirada fría a Billy.

Cuando llegaron al piso de arriba, se encontraron con un pasillo oscuro del cual la única luz provenía de un cuarto que tenía la puerta medio abierta.

"Spence."Cobra trago saliva."Esta oscuro."

"Tranquilízate, Bill."Spencer empezó a caminar hacia el cuarto.

"¿Y si esta es la última vez que te volveré a ver?"Billy se limpió un par de lágrimas.

Wright supo que su esposo había llegado a un límite cuando lo escucho empezar a llorar. El cineasta sabía muy bien que Billy había presenciado el asesinato de su padre, y que le entraban ataques de pánico cuando estaba en situaciones similares(que era casi nunca).

"Quédate afuera. Yo iré."Spencer le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Pero..."Billy Joe estaba diciendo, cuando Spencer desapareció en el pasillo oscuro."Maldito terco."

* * *

><p>Spencer abrió la puerta de un golpe, y se encontró con un cuarto blanco con manchas de sangre seca y unas manchas frescas. El cineasta recordaba muy bien cual cuarto era este. Era el cuarto en el que Marissa lo había torturado.<p>

"¿Te gusta la vista, Spencer James Wright?"Una voz lo sacó de su trance."A mi me encanta como la sangre Cobra combina con la tuya. Es tan...sangriento...como tus películas. Pero dulzura, aquí no estamos en un set. Aquí es todo live action, y tú eres la estrella."

Spencer miro hacia donde la voz provenía, y vio a AJ desmayada sobre una silla y a Marissa detrás de ella con una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Junior.

"Baja el arma."Marissa ordenó."Y nadie sale herido."

Wright tiró el revólver al piso, y levantó los brazos.

Marissa apunto el arma hacia el cineasta.  
>"¡Me quitaste a mi hombre!"La mujer grito, molesta."¡Y me quitaste mi vida! ¡Ahora yo te quitare la tuya!"<p>

La mujer jalo el gatillo, y disparo a Spencer directo en el estómago tres veces.

* * *

><p>Billy escuchó un par de disparos, y luego la risa malévola de Xavier.<br>El cantante ahogó un grito, y salió corriendo al cuarto.

Al ver la escena, Billy Joe levantó el arma y la apunto hacia Marissa.

"¡Billy! No le dispararías a tu fan número uno...¿verdad?"La mujer intentó lucir inocente.

Spencer, quien estaba arrodillado en el piso con sus brazos cubriendo la herida, levantó la mirada y dijo:  
>"Mata a esa perra."<p>

Cobra asintió, y disparo a la pierna de Xavier.

La mujer cayo al piso, y cuando Billy se acercó a quitarle el arma...un sonido chirriante empezó a sonar.

El cantante miro su collar de la suerte que estaba emitiendo un pitido extraño y brillaba de un rojo extraño.

El brazalete que tenía Marissa en la pierna estaba haciendo lo mismo.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"Billy lucía confundido.

"La orden de restricción, idiota. No me puedo acercar a tí y me pusieron este brazalete para que sí lo hiciera...la policía llegara a arrestarme. Tu collar debe tener un chip localizador que tal vez este conectado a esta cosa."Marissa puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Billy le quitaba el arma de las manos.

Billy Joe luego corrió hacia su marido, y lo ayudo a levantarse.

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
>"Desamarra a AJ. Yo voy a estar bien."Wright escupió sangre en el piso.<p>

"Amor, resiste. No quiero perderte."Billy le limpió la sangre de los labios a Spencer con el borde de su camisa anaranjada.

* * *

><p>El "Hollywood Hospital", uno de los hospitales más eficientes de Beverly Heights, estaba como siempre...ocupado y lleno de gente.<p>

Apenas escucharon que Spencer Wright estaba internado en el HH, los paparazzis se habían instalado afuera del hospital, esperando a que el cineasta saliera.

Billy trago saliva al ver la jeringa que estaba extrayendo su sangre en ese instante.  
>Tenía que donarle a sangre a Junior y a Wright.<p>

Cobra llevaba más de 2 horas en el hospital, y todo el equipo Cobra había llegado para hacerle compañía a el cantante.

"La señora Wright dice que su vuelo llega en 20 minutos."Lolo entró en el cuarto donde Billy estaba."¿Le digo a Jeev que vaya a buscar a los padres de Spence?"

Billy Joe asintió.

La rubia salió del cuarto, y se devolvió con su esposo, justo cuando un policía entraba en la habitación.

"Señor Cobra. ¿Podemos hablar?"El policía sacó una libreta.

"Denle un minuto."La enfermera dijo, sin quitar la mirada de la jeringa."El señor Cobra no se puede estresar en este momento."

El policía sólo se recostó de la pared, y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Así esta bien, señor Cobra. Esto es suficiente para su esposo."La enfermera sacó la jeringa, y colocó un algodón en el brazo de Cobra para detener el sangrado.

"¿Ya le hicieron la transfusión de sangre a mi princesa?"Billy preguntó, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

La enfermera asintió, y salió de la habitación.

"Invítame un café de Starbucks y un sándwich, y te juro que te voy a contar toda la historia sin dejar detalles por fuera."Cobra le dijo al policía.

Billy Joe se sentía demasiado cansado y débil. Ese día no había comido nada gracias al hecho de que estaba trabajando en una canción y se había encerrado en el estudio hasta que Spencer lo obligo a ver una película de horror con él.

"Acabas de hacer un trato, camarada."El policía respondió.

* * *

><p>Eran casi las cinco de la mañana cuando AJ se despertó, y miro alrededor del cuarto.<p>

"¿Qué...qué paso? Yo estaba en la fiesta en casa de Samantha."Ariana dijo, y luego se dio cuenta de algo."¡¿Papá?! ¡¿Papi, donde estas?!"

Estaba sola en el cuarto de hospital, sin ni siquiera saber que demonios hacia ahí.

La puerta de abrió de golpe, y todo el equipo Cobra(menos Billy y Spencer) y la familia Wright entró.

"¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué paso anoche? ¿Dónde esta mi papá?"AJ preguntó, mientras se sentaba.

"Tu papá esta hablando con la policía."Lolo respondió."Fuiste secuestrada por tu directora que resulto ser una fan loca de tu padre. Estas herida y por eso estás en el hospital. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"¿Y Spencer?"La niña preguntó, preocupada.

La señora Wright rompió en llanto al oír el nombre de su hijo, y salió del cuarto, seguida de su marido.

"Recibió tres balazos en el estómago."Jessica dijo."Esta muy grave, pero el doctor dice que se va a recuperar."

AJ negó con la cabeza, y empezó a llorar.  
>"¡Spence no! ¡Spence no!"Junior gritó."¡Él no debería estar herido! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! ¡Si yo no hubiera nacido, él estuviera bien!"<p>

Shanila abrazó a la niña, y le susurró en el oído:  
>"Si no hubieras nacido, él sería un amargado total. Él te adora AJ, y tu padre también. Tú eres el pegamento de esa relación."<p>

"¿Puedo verlo?"Ariana preguntó.

Shanila se volteó a su hermano, quién se rascó la cabeza.

"Supongo que sí."Rajeev dijo."Ya le hicieron la transfusión de sangre, y le sacaron las balas."

Y con eso, Shanila guió a Cobra Junior al cuarto del cineasta.

Ariana corrió a hacia Spencer, quién estaba recostado de la cama, inconsciente.  
>"Spence-dexter."AJ empezó a llorar,y con sumo cuidado, abrazo al cineasta."Gracias. Eres mi héroe."<p>

Jonathan traspasó la puerta, y miro la escena.  
>"Maldición. ¿Porqué me tuve que quedar en la camioneta de pizza de Hoover? ¿De qué me perdí ahora?"El fantasma se golpeó la frente.<p>

El asistente de Billy, Bobby, entró en la habitación, seguido de Thomas(el representante de Billy).

"Buenos días, señorita Baguiati."El rubio, de 31 años, saludó."Tom quería pasar a ver al señor Wright."

Shanila asintió.  
>"Vamos, AJ."La mujer dijo.<p>

"No, yo me quedo aquí con mi padrastro."La niña respondió.

"Cariño, sólo por unos cuantos minutos."Shanila tomó a Junior por los hombros, y la sacó del cuarto.

"Bien."AJ dijo, entredientes.

* * *

><p>Billy Joe estaba exhausto. No había podido dormir desde las 7 pm de ayer, y eran las 12 de la tarde del 30 de octubre. El cantante llevaba prácticamente 16 horas despierto, y gracias a su amigo Rajeev, estaba disfrutando de su 5to vaso de café de Starbucks. Un latte con crema batida, extra azúcar y sirop de chocolate y caramelo con una cereza encima.<p>

Había ido a la mansión hace unas cuantas horas para buscar unas cosas:  
>-El block de dibujo de Spencer, porque sabía que el cineasta iba a querer dibujar, ya que no podía hacer nada más.<br>-Un cambio de ropa para Wright y Junior.  
>-El oso de peluche de AJ...¿o era un conejo?<p>

Billy miro en el bolso. Eso definitivamente era un conejo.

Cobra luego escucho un gruñido extraño proviniendo del hombre inconsciente que estaba en frente de él.

"Coño. Que no se haya vuelto un maldito zombie."Billy Joe susurró, mientras levantaba las piernas del piso y pegaba la espalda del mueble.

"¿Bill?"Spencer se sentó, y gruño cuando sintió dolor en el abdomen."Me arde el cuerpo."

Billy miro a Wright detalladamente. No lucía para nada como un zombie.  
>"¿En serio? No deberías. Te acaban de sedar."El cantante respondió."¿Te canto una canción para que te relajes?"<p>

Spencer asintió.

"_I do Tokyo  
>It's all, kimi wo aishiteru<br>That's right, they love me..._"Cobra empezó a cantar pero fue interrumpido por Spencer.

"Todo menos esa maldita canción que sabes muy bien que no me gusta por el efecto que hace en la gente."El cineasta lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Broski, tranquilízate."Billy Joe dijo."Es sólo una canción que hizo que mi álbum Living La Vida Cobra fuera el más vendido de todo el año...y que mis fans se volvieran más locas."

"Amigo, tenemos que hablar de lo posesivas que son tus fans."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Casi nos mata tu fan número uno."

"¿Crees que aún le agrado?"Billy preguntó, nervioso.

"Sí aún le agradabas cuando la metiste en la correccional de menores...ahora que pusiste en cadena perpetua...ahora te debe amar con toda su vida."Spencer dijo."Creo que ahora que sí la arrestaron, y probablemente jamás la suelten por intento de homicidio...estamos libres."

Billy asintió.

"¿Crees que me dejen salir mañana? Es Halloween."Wright preguntó.

"Ni puta idea."Cobra se encogió de hombros."Depende de lo que el doctor diga."

Billy se aclaró la garganta, y se rascó la cabeza.  
>"Hey Spence. Siempre estaré a tu lado, no importa lo que pase."El cantante se sonrojó, mientras hablaba.<p>

"Yo igual, Baruch."Spencer sonrió."Yo igual."

* * *

><p><strong>*Se esconde de detrás de Spencer* ¡Veanlo, Zombie Army! ¡Véanlo! No está muerto. No me pueden demandar.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-La canción es una versión alterada de "Cheetah Sisters" de las Cheetah Girls(yo y mis raros gustos musicales).**

**-Si, Madame X volvió. Pero ya no se va a aparecer más(¿o si?).**

**-Si, Billy estaba cantando "****_The_**** Song".**

**Question Time/Tiempo de Preguntas(porque soy curiosa):**

**-¿Les gustaría ver el cómic de Spencer? o bueno...¿leer un capítulo sobre el cómic de Spence?**

**-Si fueras un personaje de "LLVC"...¿cuál serias? Yo sería AJ. Billy o Spence(adoro a estos tres demasiado en la vida).**

**-Spencer Wright los llama a medianoche diciendo que obtuvieron el papel en su nueva película. ¿Qué hacen?**

**-Billy Joe Cobra los llama para invitarlos a su boda con Spencer. ¿Qué hacen?**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	11. Halloween A Lo Cobra

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**Soy AntoRodriguez7, y aquí con mis compañeros Billy Joe Cobra y Spencer Wright, les explicaremos algo.**

**BJC: _Gracias al maravilloso gobierno de Venezuela, Anto no tiene internet y no va a poder actualizar frecuentemente. Estamos usando el wi-fi del teléfono de Spence, para actualizar el capítulo con Pad(el iPad de Anto)._**

**Spencer: _¿A quién engañas, Billy? Anto va actualizar con el Wi-Fi de mi teléfono hasta que vuelva el internet. Este reality show no va ser abandonado._**

**Ustedes simplemente ignoren a estos dos. Ojalá disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Billy abrió la puerta de la mansión Cobra, y ayudo a Spencer a entrar a la casa.<p>

"¿Sabes que puedo caminar bien?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

"Disculpa por querer ser un buen esposo."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos, soltando a Spencer en el proceso.

Spencer cayó al piso, y pegó un grito de dolor.  
>"¡Maldita sea, Billy! ¡Aún estoy sensible!"El cineasta gritó, molesto.<p>

Wright luego intentó levantarse, y se apoyó de una mesa cercana a la puerta.

"¿Sacó unas películas de zombies, hago unas palomitas de maíz y tenemos sexo mientras tú te relajas en el mueble?"Cobra se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en los labios, mientras visualizaba su plan.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"¿Amor, tienes el libido al máximo?"El cineasta preguntó, tranquilamente.<p>

"No."Billy Joe respondió.

"¡PUES DEJA DE PEDIR SEXO COMO UNA PROSTITUTA BARATA!"Spencer gritó, mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar apoyándose de la pared."¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!"

"¿Y para unos cariñitos?"Billy preguntó."¿Estás de humor, mi amor?"

Y la única respuesta que el cantante obtuvo fue el sonido de cuando alguien azota una puerta.

"Maldición, creo que me pase de la línea."Cobra susurró.

AJ entró en la casa, y le lanzó una mirada fría a su padre.  
>"Me dejaste encerrada en el carro porque tenías que ayudar a tu marido."La niña gruño, molesta."¿Sabes? Yo también estoy herida, casi me mata tu fan loca."<p>

Con eso, Junior se fue a su cuarto, abrazando su conejo de peluche.

Jonathan atravesó la pared, y miró a su hijo.  
>"Pues...eso pudo haber salido mejor."El fantasma se cruzó de brazos."¿Haz intentado preguntarle a tu marido que es lo quiere hacer él en vez de presionarlo a tener sexo? ¿Y haz intentado no olvidarte de que tienes una hija?"<p>

"Jamás estuviste ahí para mí en toda mi vida. Tú no deberías andar dando consejos sobre matrimonio y paternidad."Billy Joe respondió.

"Baruch, siempre estuve a tu lado. Sólo que decidí no interponerme entre tú y Spencer."Jonathan dijo."No podía interponerme en tu relación, eso es trabajo de Cupido. Sólo los ayudé con pequeñísimos detalles en la relación."

"Intentaré preguntarle a Spencer que quiere hacer, y intentaré no olvidar a AJ en el auto."El cantante se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"Spencer. ¿Quieres hacer algo divertido? Hoy tu eliges, dulzura."Billy dijo, al entrar en la sala de estar.

"Se que odias el horror, pero...¿podemos ver 'El Hotel del Terror'?"Wright preguntó, mientras levantaba la mirada de su block de dibujo.

"Lo que tu quieras."Billy se encogió de hombros."Mientras más terrorífica, más me acurruco a tu lado."

* * *

><p>La película no llevaba más de 30 minutos, y Billy ya había empezado a besuquear a Spencer de manera sexy. Primero comenzó con la mejilla, luego bajó a la barbilla y luego clavó sus dientes en el cuello de Wright.<p>

Spencer gimió.  
>"No estoy de humor."El cineasta murmuró, y luego sintió una mano en deslizandose por su pantalón."¡Qué no!"<p>

Wright empujó al menor lejos.  
>"Me duele mucho el abdomen."El hombre dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.<p>

"Ya no me amas."El cantante tragó saliva, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar."Dilo de una sola maldita vez, Wright. ¡DILO!"

Spencer se golpeó la frente.  
>"Billy, te amo mucho. Es más, te amo no describe lo que siento."El cineasta respondió."Es sólo que...últimamente he estado un poco estresado con lo de París."<p>

"¡Pero el sexo quita el estrés!"Cobra se quejó."Llevas más de un mes así. Todos los días o '_No estoy de humor_' o es '_Me siento mal, déjame tranquilo_'. ¡Te quiero hacer sentir bien!"

"No quiero tener sexo contigo por tres razones."Spencer dijo, tranquilamente."Uno, AJ esta aquí y no quiero que vea este tipo de cosas a temprana edad. Dos, Jade esta aquí y dudo que sea moralmente correcto que tengamos sexo con tu ex-pareja aquí. Tres...¡me acaban de disparar en el estómago y me arde el cuerpo horriblemente!"

Billy murmuró algo inaudible, y se levantó del mueble.  
>El cantante luego se fue de la sala.<p>

Spencer suspiró.  
>Sí levantarse no le doliera tanto, el cineasta hubiera perseguido a su marido.<p>

Jonathan se apareció atrás de Spencer, y dijo:  
>"¿Problemas en el paraíso, eh?"<p>

Wright asintió.  
>"¿Algún consejo?"Preguntó.<p>

Jonathan negó con la cabeza.  
>"Los que tengo podrían empeorar la situación."El fantasma traspasó el mueble y se sentó en la mesa de café."Mi hijo es muy sensible."<p>

"Lo se."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"Deberías hablar con él y explicarle bien la situación."Jonathan continuó.

"Debería hacer eso. Lo intentaré en la noche antes de ir a dormir."Spencer dijo, y se levantó para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua."Gracias, señor Cohen."

"Ese chico va a terminar durmiendo en el área de la piscina de nuevo."Jonathan susurró, mientras volvía a negar con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Spencer no podía enfocarse en la escena que estaba editando.<br>Estaba trabajando en "Zombie Hunters", una idea que había tenido hace unos cuantos meses y la estaba trabajando mientras grababa "Zombeach Party".

Zombie Hunters se trataba de un equipo de sobrevivientes al Apocalipsis zombie, y las estrellas principales de la "película(aún no estaba confirmado si era una película)" eran un chico normal llamado Spencer(interpretado por nuestro queridísimo director) y un músico llamado Billy(intrepretado por BJC) que con ayuda de sus amigos Shanila y Rajeev(interpretados por los hermanos Baguiati) intentaban buscar un lugar seguro de zombies.

La escena en la que Spence trabajaba en este instante se trataba de que el equipo había escapado de una zombie y encontrado una entrada secreta a un supermercado(que vendía cosas al mayor) y estaba lleno de zombies que parecían estar paralizados.

Spencer le dio "play" al video, y analizó lo que había sido grabado para intentar editar la escena.

* * *

><p>"Rápido, toma un carrito y llénalo de provisiones."Spencer le ordenó a Shanila.<p>

La india asintió, y salió corriendo por un carrito.

Después de haber llenado dicho carro con comida, el grupo se encontró con el pasillo de comida chatarra.

Spencer tomó todas las galletas, y las tiró en el carrito.

De repente, el grupo escuchó un gruñido extraño y se voltearon para ver a una mujer zombie detrás de Spencer, quien era el único que se había quedado en el piso mientras que los otros había escalado los estantes apenas vieron a la mujer.

"Maldita sea."El joven dijo, en voz baja.

El castaño luego se subió al estante en frente de él, e intentó subir lo más alto posible.

La mujer zombie tomó la pierna del chico, pero este le dio una patada en la cara.

* * *

><p>Spencer detuvo la grabación, al ver algo extraño en el video.<p>

Desde el punto en que habían grabado al cineasta escalar el estante se podía notar claramente la cara de horror de Billy.

Spencer ahogó un grito.  
>"¿Cómo lo pude haber forzado a estar en esta película?"Wright se tapó la boca, y tragó saliva.<p>

El cineasta negó con la cabeza.  
>Esa película le había causado muchos problemas, y el director sabía muy bien que esta sí iba a asustar hasta la persona más valiente del mundo.<p>

"No puedo seguir grabando esta mierda."Cerró su MacBook de un golpe, y se la quedo viendo."Esto va corromper la mente de algún niño obsesionado con mi trabajo."

"Spence..."Wright levantó la mirada de su laptop, y vio a AJ parada en la puerta, la cual estaba medio abierta.

"¿Si, princesa?"El cineasta le sonrió a la menor."Um...pasa. No te quedes ahí afuera."

AJ abrió un poco más la puerta, más no entró.

"Pasa, Ari-Jo. No te voy a hacer nada malo...aún."Spencer dijo, con una cara seria, y luego rompió en risa."Ah, tranquila. Estaba bromeado. No te tomes todo en serio."

AJ sonrió un poco.  
>"Me estaba preguntando...sí...bueno sí...¿sí podías preguntarle a papá sí podíamos ir en un ratito a Disneyland a pedir dulces?"La niña dijo, nerviosamente.<p>

Spencer asintió.  
>Desde pequeño, sus padres lo llevaban a él y a Jessica a Orlando a pedir dulces en Walt Disney World. Así que cuando AJ nació, el cineasta decidió seguir la tradición.<p>

"¿Crees que Mamá quiera venir?"Ariana preguntó.

"¿Porque no lo haría? Es Halloween y todos se quieren divertir."Wright se encogió de hombros."Te aseguro que tu mamá va querer venir con nosotros."

El cineasta agradeció a Dios de que el maldito ardor en el abdomen se le había quitado hace un rato. Obviamente, apenas se le quitó el dolor a Wright...el director se fue a disculparse con Cobra.

* * *

><p>Spencer miró alrededor con una sonrisa que podía iluminar toda California.<br>Disneyland en época de Halloween era demasiado perfecto para él. ¿Qué si quería volver a Hollywood Horror Nights? Probablemente si, pero disfrutar de las atracciones de Disney era un poquitín más divertido que ver a Billy llorando por los zombies. No...esperen, ver a Billy asustado por gente disfrazada era demasiado gracioso en la vida.

"No te alejes."Billy se arrodilló en frente de su hija para verla a la cara con una mirada seria."No hables con extraños. Sí te llegas a perder, me llamas y te quedas donde estas. ¿Entendido, Ariana Joan?"

"Si, mi capitán."AJ hizo un saludo militar.

Jade rió un poco.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso mis reglas son muy suaves?"Cobra le sacó la lengua a su ex-novia."Debería ser más estricto y responsable."

"En cuanto lo que he visto, Spencer es el estricto y responsable."Jade dijo."Tú, Cobra, eres el padre divertido."

Billy Joe se levantó del piso, y desordenó el cabello de AJ mientras reía.  
>"Pues...¿sabes qué? Me gusta ese título."El cantante respondió, y sacó su teléfono."Ahora...Black, toma una linda foto de mi hermosa familia y yo para recordar este momento...y para colocar una foto nueva en Instagram."<p>

Después de desbloquear su iPhone y ponerlo en modo cámara, Cobra se lo entregó a Black.

AJ se colocó en el medio de los dos hombres y sonrió, mientras que Billy hacia un duck face y ponía los ojos bizcos. Spencer decidió sonreír simplemente, y cruzarse de brazos.

Jade asintió, y subió su pulgar.  
>"Perfecta."La mujer le devolvió el teléfono a Cobra.<p>

Después de colocarle un buen filtro a la foto y colocarla en Instagram, Billy Joe inmediatamente recibió comentarios como "_Aww! Miren a Junior!_", "_Billy...guapísimo como siempre! xD_" y "_Spencer, deja de ser tan hermoso...nos dejas a todos sin aliento_".

"Billy. ¿Y Ari?"Jade miró a los lados, mientras el cantante levantaba la mirada de su teléfono.

A veces, Cobra se distraía con los comentarios que la gente le ponía en sus fotos.

"Estaba aquí hace un minuto."Spencer dijo.

Jonathan apareció de la nada en frente de los tres adultos, y bostezó.  
>"¿Qué paso? Me quede dormido en el auto."El fantasma se limpió su baba ectoplasmica de la cara.<p>

"AJ esta perdida."Wright susurró lo más alto para que Jonathan escuchara.

Jade se volteó y noto al cineasta mover los labios.  
>"¿Con quién hablas?"La novelista preguntó.<p>

"Con nadie. Me acaba de llegar una idea muy interesante."Spencer respondió, en voz alta.

Mientras tanto, AJ se había separado del grupo porque noto a una mujer, de las que trabajan en el parque, repartiendo dulces. Como a todo niño o niña de su edad, Ariana le encantaban los dulces así que Halloween era una de sus festividades favoritas. Por la misma razón, se había alejado de sus padres y de su madre para perseguir a una bolsa de caramelos.

Junior miró su disfraz, y sonrió.  
>Tenía puesta una sudadera aguamarina, una falda marrón de plises, unas medias de rayas y unas botas negras. Su disfraz era de Vanellope Von Schweetz de la película "Wreck-It Ralph".<p>

AJ tocó el brazo de la mujer, y con la sonrisa más inocente del mundo, mostró su mochila blanca con rayas azul turquesa.  
>"¿Dulce o truco?"Ariana dijo, con una voz demasiado dulce que derritió el corazón de la mujer.<p>

"Dulce para una dulzura como tú."La mujer tomó un puñado enorme de caramelos y lo colocó en la mochila.

"Gracias."AJ respondió, mientras se iba saltando como una niña buena.

Al alejarse de la mujer, Ariana dejo de saltar y puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Nota mental. Jamás volver a hacer eso en toda mi vida."La niña tomó un caramelo de fresa, y lo desenvolvió.<p>

Junior se metió el caramelo en la boca, y miró a su alrededor.  
>"Me perdí."AJ negó con la cabeza."Me perdí, y Papá me va a castigar por el resto de mi vida. Que perfecto. Ah, eso y Spencer debe estar vuelto loco buscándome."<p>

"¿Qué dijo Papá que hiciera en un caso como este?"AJ se preguntó."¿Sal corriendo a buscarnos? ¿Y si mejor lo llamo?"

Ariana sacó su teléfono, y marcó el número de Billy Joe , quien atendió inmediatamente.  
>"¿Dónde cara...dónde estas, princesa?"El cantante dijo, por el auricular.<p>

"En frente de una...¿barbería?...¿porqué hay barberías aquí?"AJ respondió.

"Ni puta idea, quédate donde estas."Con eso, Cobra colgó la llamada.

* * *

><p>Llevaban más de cuatro horas en Disneyland, y Spencer ya se estaba cansando. Billy le había prometido que se irían a casa después de cenar algo, y eso era lo que estaban haciendo en este momento.<p>

El cuarteto había ordenado una pizza de queso con tocino(porque al parecer esa era la única comida en la que pudieron coincidir) y poco de té helado de limón.

"Mira la cantidad de dulce que recolectaste, niña. Tres bolsas."Wright le dijo a AJ, quien estaba mordisqueando su trozo de pizza cansadamente."Te va a dar diabetes."

"Esto es para compartirlo mientras vemos un maratón especiales de Halloween y un par de películas de ese chico Sander Knight."AJ respondió, y luego bostezó.

"¿Tienes sueño, amor?"Billy preguntó.

Ariana negó con la cabeza.  
>"No, para nada."La niña tomó un trago de su bebida."Sólo estoy un poco cansada, más no tengo sueño."<p>

"Déjala quedarse despierta, Bill. Mañana es sábado."Jade se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estas cuestionando mi paternidad?"Billy Joe fingió lucir ofendido."Jadelynn, por favor. Es más, no me hables. Me moleste contigo."

Jade puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Loco."La mujer murmuró.<p>

"Pero soy demasiado sexy y exitoso."El cantante asintió, mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo."_Don't cha wish I was your boyfriend, cause I'm hot like that._"

"Spencer, amarra a tu perra."Jade se cruzó de brazos.

"Jadelynn, no digas malas palabras en la mesa."Cobra regaño a la novelista.

"Pero tú siempre las dices...en todos lados."AJ entró en la conversación.

"Porque yo soy malo y rompo las reglas."Billy sonrió presumidamente."E! News me califico el chico malo de la industria musical."

Spencer resopló.  
>"A mi me calificaron como el más sexy de la industria de películas."El cineasta murmuró.<p>

"Porque todos los otros directores o son viejos o son gordos y feos."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.

"Y luego esta Spencer...que esta más ar-di-ente que el sol de Miami en un día caluroso."Jade se sonrojó un poco.

"Shh. Él es mío. Búscate tu propio director de horror bisexual."Billy abrazó a su marido, fuertemente.

Después de cenar, el cuarteto se devolvió a el estacionamiento.  
>"Papá."Ariana jaló la camisa de Spencer para llamar la atención de Wright.<p>

El cineasta se volteó.  
>"¿Qué pasa, Ari-Jo?"Spence preguntó.<p>

"Estoy cansada. Cargame."La niña bostezó.

Wright asintió, y cargó a la niña, quien inmediatamente cayó dormida sobre el hombro del cineasta.

"La estas malcriado, grandísimo malvavisco."Cobra caminó al lado de su esposo."Te estas poniendo meloso desde que se reconciliaron."

"¿_Malvavisco_?"Spencer se rió un poco."No me estoy ablandando, Cohen. Simplemente estoy feliz porque mi hijastra no me esta amenazando con matarme...¿podemos hablar más tarde de algo importante?"

"Sí es sobre lo que paso hace unas horas. No debí haberte intentado violar en la sala. Lo lamento."Billy miró al piso, mientras se mordía el pulgar."Es sólo que...me tienes un poquito...¿cómo es la palabra?...¿atraído? Me atraes más cuando estas estresado. ¿A quién engaño, Wright? Me atraes todo el día que ya no puedo contenerme."

"Billy, me siento incómodo hablando de eso con AJ aquí."Wright tragó saliva."En serio, hablemos de esto más tarde."

Billy Joe asintió.

* * *

><p>Spencer se recostó en su cama después de hablar con Billy sobre su situación amorosa, a la cual llegaron al acuerdo de abstenerse a tener sexo hasta que llegaran a París.<p>

El cineasta estaba demasiado cansado.  
>Toda esa charla había llegado al punto en el que Billy le había preguntado sí quería otro hijo, y Spencer no supo que responder. Estaba indeciso. Estaba revisando los pros y contras de tener otro hijo una y otra vez, y llegaba al mismo resultado. Quería un hijo propio, pero no quería que AJ se sintiera excluida de la familia. Era difícil no pensar en lo mucho que Wright había sufrido cuando Jessica nació y todo el cariño que sus familiares le tenían fue enviado a la nueva integrante de la familia. No quería que eso le pasara a su hijastra. No quería que se sintiera excluida de su propia familia. Así que el cineasta se decidió que le preguntaría a su hijastra en el momento adecuado si quería un hermano menor.<p>

Pero este no era el momento adecuado, este era el momento en el que Spencer volvía a recordar cosas porque no podía dormir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

Spencer, de 20 años, escondió su cabeza debajo de una almohada.  
>"Billy, es tu turno."El cineasta gruño.<p>

El cantante, de 19 años, sólo murmuró un par de cosas sin sentido, y se volteó para el otro lado de la cama.

Llevaban una semana y media de casados, y Spencer tenía que admitirlo...Billy se había portado de maravilla hasta este instante.

"Tu. Turno."Spencer dijo, entrecortadamente.

"Yo fui la última vez."Cobra respondió."Ahora, déjame dormir."

Spencer se levantó de la cama.  
>"Eres un padre ejemplar. Deberías escribir un libro sobre...lo flojo que eres."El cineasta le tiró una almohada a su marido.<p>

"No es mi culpa que Jade quedara embarazada."Billy dijo, mientras se acomodaba la sábana.

"Si, lo es."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y tomó el elevador al segundo piso.

El cineasta luego se dirigió al cuarto de su hijastra.

Al entrar en el cuarto, Spencer encendió las luces.

El cuarto de AJ era completamente azul turquesa con notas musicales(de color azul claro) pintadas en la pared, imitando una partitura. Todos los muebles del cuarto eran blancos, excepto la cuna, la cual era marrón oscuro, y las cortinas eran verde claro.

El arte que estaba pintado en la pared fue un boceto de un dibujo de Wright(cuando él y Billy estaban planeando como sería el cuarto, Spencer tuvo que dibujar lo que tenía en mente para que Cobra lo entendiera) y fue pintado por el mismísimo cineasta. Las notas musicales eran la letra de la canción de Billy, "Bromazing".

"Hey dulzura."Spencer levantó a su hijastra de la cuna."¿Porque lloras a estas horas?"

Wright estaba demasiado cansado, gracias a el hecho de que había estado trabajando toda la semana en Zombie World War y de que el productor de la película lo andaba regañando porque "así no se trabajaba en esta industria". ¿Acaso pensaba que Spencer era un amateur? Patrick Ryans estaba regañando al rey del horror y príncipe de los efectos especiales como sí nada.

AJ, de 3 años, lloró más fuerte si era posible, mientras enlazaba sus brazos en el cuello de su padrastro y escondía su cara en el hombro de Wright.

"Hey. Tienes fiebre. ¿Por eso estas llorando?"El cineasta preguntó.

Sabía que no iba obtener ninguna respuesta de Junior, ya que la niña no hablaba mucho. Sólo decía un par de palabras.

Spence le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ariana, y le acarició el cabello.  
>"Ven, cariño. Vamos a la cocina, a ver si tu padre tiene algo de medicina en esta casa."Wright salió del cuarto y se fue directo a la cocina.<p>

* * *

><p>Wright buscó, buscó y buscó por toda la mansión, y no encontró ni siquiera una maldita aspirina para el dolor de cabeza. ¿Acaso Cobra jamás se enfermaba?<p>

"Billy."Spencer se quejó, cuando el elevador se abrió."¿Porqué no tenemos medicina?"

Billy gruño, mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada.  
>"¿Qué...acaso ya te vino el período?"El cantante murmuró, molesto."Porque no dejas dormir a nadie en esta casa."<p>

"Muy graciosito, Baruch."Wright fingió reírse, y luego se puso serio."AJ esta enferma."

Billy Joe, inmediatamente, se levantó de la cama y se cayó en el piso en el proceso.  
>"¡¿Q-Qué?!"Cobra grito."¡Spence, llama al doctor...a la CIA...a la marina...a el presidente!"<p>

"Estas sobreactuando, Billy. Cálmate."El cineasta dijo, mientras se sentaba en la cama y colocaba la pequeña a su lado."¿Y sí llamas a tu mamá?"

"¿Mi mamá es doctora, agente de la CIA, una marine y...o la presidenta de los Estados Unidos?"Cobra preguntó, obteniendo un 'no' de parte de Wright."Entonces...¿porque la debería llamar?"

"Porque es una madre, y sabe que hacer en estas situaciones."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."De nuevo...¿dónde están las medicinas?"

"Me prohibiste comprar medicina porque creías que me iba a dar una sobredosis."Billy respondió.

El cantante luego desconecto su teléfono y llamó a su madre.

Después de unos minutos, Billy Joe colgó la llamada.  
>"Mamá dice que se quede un rato con nosotros, y que sí empeora que la lleves al hospital."Cobra dijo, mientras encendía la lámpara del cuarto.<p>

Luego se recostó diagonalmente en la cama, y le dio un beso en la frente a AJ.  
>"Hey preciosa."Billy desordenó el cabello de Ariana."¿Quieres que cante un rap?"<p>

AJ, simplemente, empezó a reír mientras tocaba la cara de Billy Joe.

"Tomare eso como un si."Cobra rió un poco.

"_If you tell me where I'm waiting here  
>Everyday like slumdog millionaire<br>Bigger than the Twilight love affair  
>I'll be here. Boy, I swear.<em>"El cantante rapeó, y le lanzó una sonrisa carismática a Wright.

"¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir en vez de trasnocharnos? Mañana tenemos una entrevista con Greg Slick y Kat Katherson."Spencer bostezó.

Y con eso, el dúo Cobra y Wright se fueron a dormir.

* * *

><p>"Aquí estoy yo, Greg Slick, con la preciosa Kat Katherson y la pareja más ardiente del momento. ¿Cómo es que les dicen sus fans?"El reportero, de 30 años, dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de cuero gris.<p>

"¿Spencilly?"Kat dijo en su micrófono, y luego le apunto el micrófono a Wright.

"¿_Horror Song?_"Spencer se encogió de hombros, y rió."La verdad no se."

Kat apunto el micrófono a Billy Joe.  
>"Somos..."El cantante fue interrumpido por AJ.<p>

"¡_EctoFeature_!"La niña gritó.

"¿_EctoFeature_? Me en-can-ta. Suena atrevido...picante, y a la misma vez, sutil."Greg dijo."Aquí con ustedes, la pareja del momento...¡Eeeh-ctoFeature!"

Después de un par de preguntas sobre como se conocieron, Kat empezó a preguntarle al par cosas sobre su matrimonio y sobre AJ.

"¿Y cómo les va con la vida de casados?"Kat preguntó, mientras ojeaba sus fichas.

"Mucho sexo."Cobra respondió, con una sonrisa encantadora."Spence es un pervertido, y a mí me gusta pasar un buen rato."

Spencer se sonrojó.

"¿Y Spencer, cómo es tu relación con tu hijastra?"Greg preguntó.

"La adoro."Wright dijo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de AJ."Es una de mis primeras prioridades. Las otras siendo Billy y mi familia."

"Ayer, Ari estaba enferma y Spence estaba tan preocupado en la vida."El cantante puso sus piernas sobre la mesa de café, y se colocó los brazos detrás del cuello."Y yo estaba relajado, porque era simplemente una fiebre..."

"Así no lo recuerdo yo, amor."El cineasta interrumpió a su marido."Tú también estabas preocupado. Creo que hasta te vi llorando."

Cobra le tapó la boca su esposo.  
>"Ah, Spencer. Se te olvidó tomar tu pastilla para dejar de alucinar cosas raras."Billy dijo, nervioso."Wright tiene un pequeño caso de esquizofrenia, porque creen que sus películas son tan locas. ¡Ah, maldita sea...Spence, deja de lamer mi mano!"<p>

"Y esos dos, son Spencer James Wright y Billy Joe Cobra. La pareja del momento."La reportera rió."Y estamos muy seguros de que este par jamás se va a separar."

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Spencer se mordió el labio para suprimir la risa.<br>Esa fue la entrevista más rara que el par había tenido.

Wright miró a su esposo, el cual estaba dormido del izquierdo de la cama abrazando un oso de peluche azul. El cantante tenía puesta una guarda camisa blanca y unos bóxers azules, y el cineasta tenía que admitirlo...Billy Joe Cobra lucía como un ángel cuando dormía.

"Maldita sea, Billy. Deja de ser tan fabuloso cuando duermes."Spencer susurró.

"Gracias por decirme fabuloso."Billy respondió.  
>¿Estaba despierto? ¿O era que sólo escuchaba cuando hablaban de él mientras dormía y hablaba dormido? Wright no tenía ni la más mínima idea.<p>

Spencer luego empezó a recordar la broma que le había hecho a Billy en 4to año.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback...-<strong>_

Spencer, de 16 años, se sentó en las gradas del gymnasio del colegio, y observó detalladamente el juego de basketball en el cual Baruch estaba jugando.

Cohen le paso el balón a Rajeev, y sus vans negros hicieron un chirrido contra el piso recién pulido. El joven luego se quitó la camisa cuello en v, quedando solamente en una guarda camisa blanca.

Spencer sonrió maliciosamente. Era uno de los días en los que adoraba que fuera Abril en Beverly Heights, ya que todo el mes podían hacer bromas de "día de los inocentes" sin ser castigados, y Wright tenía la broma perfecta.

Siguió observando el juego, fingiendo estar aburrido. A los pocos minutos, el juego había terminado porque uno de los chicos de 6to año había empujado a Cohen al piso, y habían empezado a insultarse(más ninguno agredió físicamente al otro).

Con un Baruch herido emocionalmente, Spencer se dirigió a los vestidores/duchas de los chicos.

"Tomaré una rápida ducha. ¿Puedes ir a buscar mi libro de Historia en mi casillero? Tú sabes mi combinación, corazón."Baruch, de 15 años, le dijo al aspirante a cineasta.

Spencer asintió.

Y con eso, Baruch se dirigió al área de las duchas.

Después de un par de canciones(en las que tuvo que usar notas altas), Baruch se colocó sus bóxers azul turquesa con rayas grises y su guarda camisa blanca.  
>El joven se dirigió devuelta al área de vestidores, abrió el casillero donde guardó su ropa normal, y se encontró con una sorpresa:<br>Su ropa no estaba.

Cohen apretó los puños.  
>"¡Rajeev!"El quinceañero gritó, molesto, mientras salía del vestidor.<br>Le importaba un carajo que estuviera semidesnudo.

Al salir del vestidor, se encontró con Spencer, el cual tenía la ropa en sus brazos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Devuélveme eso, o te seguro que vamos a tener un problema."Baruch se cruzó de brazos.

Wright, simplemente, salió corriendo. Baruch gruño, y lo empezó a perseguir.

El menor luego tecleó al aspirante a cineasta al piso, y lo empezó a golpear.

"¡Señor Cohen! ¡Señor Wright!"El director Ponzi se detuvo en frente de el par."...¿señor Cohen, y su ropa?"

"Este maldito me la robó."Cohen agarró a Spencer por el pelo, y lo hizo mirar en sus ojos turquesa que estaban llenos de ira."Y me vengaré de él."

"Cohen, lenguaje."Ponzi regaño al menor, y luego se volteó a Wright."Y tú, Spencer, a mi oficina."

Spencer empujó al quinceañero al piso, y se levantó, mirando al chico molesto.

Después de seguir al director a su oficina, Wright tomó el asiento en frente del hombre.

"Aceptamos todo tipo de bromas en este instituto, Spencer. ¿Pero quitarle la ropa al señor Cohen y hacerlo caminar semidesnudo por el campus? Eso no."El director se cruzó de brazos."El señor Cohen, además de ser su mejor amigo, es un estudiante estrella y un atleta increíble. Por este tipo de bromas, las personas extrovertidas como él terminan encerrándose en una burbuja de 'seguridad'. Señor Wright, usted hiere a Cohen, sea emocional o físicamente, le aseguro que lo voy a enviar a detención. Esta es una advertencia, Spencer. Tú eres uno de los alumnos estrella también, pero a veces te pasas con tus bromitas y efectos especiales. No te he expulsado porque esta es una escuela para las artes escénicas, y tú eres muy talentoso."

"Señor Ponzi, lamento mucho lo que hice."Spencer respondió."Tomaré el castigo que me ponga."

"Las reglas dicen que durante el mes de Abril, usted no puede ser castigado. Pero haremos una pequeña excepción, usted tiene que escribir un ensayo sobre las artes escénicas. Espero que se 'inspire' con sus dotes de escribir guiones de películas y escriba algo coherente."Ponzi tomó un sorbo de café y colocó su taza en el escritorio."Disculpese con el señor Cohen."

Con eso, el aspirante a cineasta se levantó y se fue.

Wright intentó disculparse con su novio todo el día, pero Baruch lo había ignorado de todas las maneras posibles. Y para el colmo, Shanila y Rajeev también lo estaban ignorando. ¿Podía el día ser peor?

"No puedo creer que le hicieras eso a Baru."Lolo le dio una bofetada a su amigo, mientras Spencer leía un libro(escrito por Jade Black)."Él jamás te ha hecho nada malo, y llegas tú y lo haces correr desnudo por el campus. Eres un maldito pervertido, Wright."

"Aja."Spencer ignoró el dolor que tenía en su mejilla, y siguió leyendo."Soy un pervertido, ahora muévete me tapas la luz. Y para que conste, estas celosa de que yo salgo con Baruch y tú no."

Lolo puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Sólo fue un pequeño crush cuando estábamos en segundo año. Ahora estoy feliz con mi Jeevie."Lolo se sonrojó al mencionar a su novio, y salió corriendo a buscar al indio.<p>

* * *

><p>El siguiente día, las exposiciones de estudios sociales habían comenzado y para Spencer esa era la oportunidad perfecta para tomar una siesta. Las exposiciones eran de tema libre, y obviamente el castaño había elegido el tema de los zombies, mientras que su novio había elegido el tema de la música y los hermanos Baguiati habían elegido el tema de las artes escénicas en la India.<p>

iStevie terminó su presentación sobre la tecnología, más nadie había entendido que había dicho el muchacho. Usualmente, entendían el lenguaje beatbox de Steven Prescott, pero hoy el chico había "hablado" muy rápido, y no se le entendió nada.

Spencer parpadeó un par de veces para intentar quedarse despierto y que la señora Rumsfield no lo regañara, pero fue un intento fallido porque se durmió cuando Las Soapies empezaron a hablar de Porrismo.

La señora Rumsfield salió un momento del salón a atender una llamada, y Baruch se levantó de su asiento y sacó algo de su bolso.

"Rajeev."Cohen llamó a su amigo, el cual se levantó y tomó la cabeza de Spencer con sumo cuidado.

Wright se había estado dejando crecer la barba para lucir como su ídolo, Stan Winny Housen. Así que por el momento, el joven tenía una ligera barba que lo hacia lucir un poquitín más guapo.

Baruch le quitó la tapa a la afeitadora, y le rasuró la barba a Spencer por la mitad.  
>"Te metiste con la persona equivocada."Cohen rió, mientras guardaba la afeitadora en su mochila.<p>

Rajeev colocó a Spencer en la posición que estaba, y se sentó en su puesto.

Rumsfield entró en el aula, justo antes de que Baruch tuviera tiempo para sentarse.

"Gracias por ayudarme a volver a pegar la lámina en la pizarra, Baru."Flourine dijo, rápidamente."Eres una dulzura."

Y con eso, Flourine le plantó un beso en la mejilla al chico justo cuando Spencer se estaba despertando.

Los estudiantes empezaron a reírse, y Wright se encogió de hombros.  
>"¿Qué?"El aspirante a cineasta preguntó.<p>

Mallory sacó un espejo compacto de su bolso, y se lo dio a su amigo. Spencer ahogó un grito, cuando vio su barba rasurada por la mitad.

"¡BARUCH!"Wright gritó, molesto, mientras le devolvía el espejo a Mallory y se levantaba.

Baruch tragó saliva, y salió corriendo fuera del salón.  
>Spencer lo siguió, mientras apretaba los puños.<p>

"¡Vuelve acá, niño!"El aspirante a cineasta gritó."¡Te juro que te voy a partir la cara!"

Baruch siguió corriendo hasta que llegó al salón de recreación y se escondió en el segundo piso.

"¡SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, BARUCH JONATHAN COHEN!"El menor escuchó la voz de su novio, y mentalmente se repitió que debía estar callado cuando Spencer estaba molesto.

Cohen escuchó pasos acercándose al segundo piso, y se mordió el labio, nervioso.  
>Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos turquesa. Spencer no iba a tener compasión con él, y le iba a partir la cara.<p>

El joven sintió una mano en su hombro, y cerró los ojos mientras más lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Rápidamente, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su sweater gris y se volteó para ver a Wright.

El aspirante a cineasta le lanzó un puñetazo directo en la nariz a Baruch.  
>"Dame la maldita afeitadora."El mayor gruño, molesto.<p>

Sus ojos café miraron a los turquesa con frialdad.  
>Baruch juró que sintió escalofríos al ver a Wright.<p>

"Es-Está en mi mochila."El menor tartamudeó.

Spencer se arrodilló en frente de Baruch, y con la manga de su chaqueta negra le limpió la sangre que le bajaba de la nariz a su novio. Cohen se alejó, asustado.

"La violencia no es la respuesta a todo."Wright susurró, mientras se levantaba y se devolvía al salón."Lamento haberte golpeado."

Baruch no volvió a entrar a clase en toda la mañana.  
>"¡Director Ponzi!"Spencer corrió hacia el director, mientras metía su cuaderno de ideas en su bolso estilo mensajero."¿Ha visto a Baruch?"<p>

"Supe que los dos tuvieron una pelea."El director Ponzi respondió, y negó con la cabeza."No te dije, muchacho, que no te metieras con Cohen. Él nos va a llevar a las regionales en el equipo de basketball."

"Me hizo una broma muy pesada."El aspirante a cineasta se cruzó de brazos."Pero yo lo golpeé. Reaccione de mala manera, y quisiera disculparme."

"Está en detención por lo que hizo."Ponzi dijo."No puedes entrar en el salón de detención, ya que no estas castigado."

"Me importa un carajo. Quiero hablar con él."Spencer dio media vuelta y se fue al salón de detención.

Al llegar, Wright miró por la ventana del salón de detención y vio a Baruch recostado sobre su pupitre con la mirada fija en la ventana. No había nadie más en el salón, ni siquiera un profesor vigilando al muchacho.

Spencer saludó, nerviosamente, con la mano.  
>El aspirante a cineasta luego sacó un papel y escribió "<em>Lo siento mucho. ¿Amigos de nuevo?<em>".

Baruch asintió.  
>El menor luego tomó su bolso, y miró su reloj. Su castigo justamente acababa de terminar.<p>

Cohen luego salió del aula.  
>"No hay nadie en los pasillos."El azabache se mordió el labio.<p>

"Ya casi todos se fueron."Wright respondió.

Baruch tomó al joven por los hombros, y lo atrajo a un beso.  
>"Lamento haberte golpeado. Te amo, aliento de mantequilla de maní."Spencer acarició su nariz contra la de Baruch.<p>

"Yo también te amo, señor futuro director famoso."Cohen respondió.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer rompió en risa ante el recuerdo.<br>Ambos, Cobra y él, eran unos bromistas de alto rango. Le hacían bromas a todos no importara quién fuera, en especial a Rajeev.

Se podían pelear por todo lo que fuera, y aún serían una pareja. Se completaban el uno al otro. Spencer era el yin y Billy era el yang. Eran como la mermelada de fresa y la mantequilla de maní suave. Eran el sol y la luna. Eran...Spencer James Wright, el director, y Billy Joe Cobra, el cantante internacional. Eran EctoFeature.

Spencer estaba apunto de irse a dormir, cuando vio el sol salir.  
>"Creo que iré a tomar un poco de café, y a seguir con el cómic."El cineasta se levantó de la cama.<p>

"¿Sabes? Creo que deberías postularte para el próximo director del colegio de AJ."Billy dijo, mientras se sentaba."Eres demasiado mandón, responsable y estricto. A veces creo que estas en tus días, y luego me recuerdo de que tú no eres una chica y de que no te viene el período."

"¿No deberías estar durmiendo?"Wright se cruzó de brazos.

"Nah, no podía dormir con un hombre tan guapo en este cuarto."Billy bostezó.

"Gr-Gracias por el cumplido."Spencer se sonrojó un poco.

"¿Eh...? Estaba hablando de mí."Billy Joe alzó una ceja.

"Pues, gracias por darle un cumplido en la mañana a tu esposo."El cineasta dijo, sarcásticamente.

"Ah, si. Tú también eres guapo."Cobra desconectó su teléfono, y empezó a leer Twitter.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-El rap de Billy es una parte de la canción "Boyfriend" de Big Time Rush.**

**-Billy y Spencer se peleaban constantemente en el colegio.**

**-Beverly Beverly High es un colegio de artes escenicas en mi historia.**

**-Esta historia tiene Tumblr. Es "AskTheCobraCrew" y solía ser el Tumblr de mi historia a "Cobra Junior", pero ahora es de "LLVC". Ahí pondré unos dibujos que hizo mi hermana de DTMG.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	12. Honeymoon Avenue

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**En este capítulo, los muchachos van a una entega de premios y luego se dirigen al aeropuerto a dejar a Jade(quién se devuelve a Texas) y Billy reta a Spencer a hacer algo que revela un secreto de Wright y Black que ustedes tal vez no sabían(pero Billy si, porque es chismoso).**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Spencer se despertó el 02 de Noviembre con una extraña sonrisa en la cara.<br>Hoy, literalmente, era su día especial. Hoy iría a una ceremonia de premios en Venice Beach, ya que había sido nominado para "director de esta generación", "mejor película" y "artista más guapo del momento(en el cual competía contra Billy)".  
>Sabía muy bien que su Zombie Army se había esforzado mucho votando por él, así que escribió un largo discurso para sus fans(¿a quién engañas, Wright? Es un discurso sobre Billy).<p>

Después de levantarse y tomar una larga ducha, el cineasta se fue directo a desayunar algo para que después Richard le hiciera un retoque a su peinado usual. Su cabello había crecido un poquitín en las últimas semanas, y Wright no le gustaba para nada.

"Tu cabello es un desastre, Spencer."Richard negó con la cabeza, cuando el cineasta entró en la sala con una taza de café y una bolsa de oreos."Tu madre es estilista. ¿Cómo demonios puedes avergonzarla así?"

Wright, quien estaba apunto de meterse una oreo en la boca, partió la galleta en la mitad con los dientes.  
>"Me he descuidado un poco. Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado."Spencer se sentó en el mueble color magenta, y encendió la televisión.<p>

El irlandés pelirrojo volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
>"¿La premiación es a las 10, verdad?"O'Malley preguntó.<p>

Spencer asintió.

"Son las 8 de la mañana. Termina de comer y vente a arreglar, o te aseguro que vas a llegar tarde."Richard chasqueó los dedos."Pronto. Pronto. No tenemos todo el día."

Un niño pelirrojo se apareció detrás de Wright, y con una spray de agua, mojó el cabello del cineasta.

"Ah, maldita sea. ¡Reed!"Spencer gruño.

"Si te vas a cortar el pelo, te lo tienes que mojar."Reed le sacó la lengua al mayor.

Reed O'Malley, era el hijo de 12 años de Richard.  
>Tenía el pelo anaranjado oscuro, ojos grises y piel bronceada. Lo único que el chico había heredado de su padre era el cabello, lo demás lo había heredado de su madre Verónica. El niño era el payaso de la clase de Beverly Beverly Middle School, y Spencer no le agradaba para nada que AJ se juntara con Reed. No quería que su hijastra se metiera en problemas por culpa de un chico manipulador que de seguro iba ser un "rompe-corazones" cuando tuviera 16 y tal vez el adolescente rompe-corazones manipulador fumara drogas y...y...<p>

Spencer tragó saliva.  
>Estaba sobreactuando. Reed sólo era el payaso de la clase, no era nada malo. Es más, era un chico encantador.<p>

"¿Señor Wright, esta bien?"Reed chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la cara de Spencer.

"Eh...si."Wright respondió, y asintió."Todo bien."

Richard sacó unas tijeras, y Spencer tragó saliva.  
>"Reza porque no te corte una oreja. Esa maraña de pelo no me deja ver nada en absoluto."El estilista tomó un mechón de pelo, y cortó las puntas.<p>

Después de hacerle un buen retoque al peinado de Wright, el irlandés tomó una secadora y empezó a secar el cabello del cineasta.  
>"Te colocare un poco de gel, y te echare todo el cabello hacia atrás tipo los chicos de los cincuenta. Tranquilo, va a quedar bien."Richard dijo.<p>

"Más te vale."Spencer le lanzó una mirada fría al estilista.

* * *

><p>La alfombra roja jamás había sido un problema para ambos, Cobra y Wright. Los dos muchachos siempre resplandecían cuando caminaban por la alfombra carmesí, pero hoy los paparazzis estaban un poco alborotados, ya que todos querían una foto del grandioso Spencer Wright después de salir del hospital.<p>

Billy Joe puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Spencer, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>Cobra tenía puesto un traje de Dolce blanco con una corbata azul marino, y Wright tenía un traje Armani negro con una corbata gris.<p>

"Sonríe para la cámara."Billy sonrió presumidamente."Ahora estas en frente de ellas, no detrás."

Spencer sonrió, nerviosamente.  
>Ya estaba acostumbrado a las cámaras, pero...Billy tenía razón. Ahora él era el centro de atención, no una actriz que estaba actuando en su película. Tenía que lucirse como lo hacían los actores de sus películas..o mejor aún, después de todo...él era Spencer Wright, el director de cine esta generación y tenía que ser más asom-BRO-so que todos esos ilusos.<p>

AJ iba en frente del par, con un vestido Chanel(su marca favorita) y unos tacones negros.  
>El vestido era corto hasta las rodillas y tenía mangas largas. Era de color magenta en la parte de arriba, y la falda del vestido era negra.<p>

Los paparazzis empezaron a gritar cosas como "¡Junior, cariño! ¡Mira para acá!" de diferentes ángulos, confundiendo a la niña.

AJ dio una vuelta para mirar al lado derecho, y...se resbaló.

Ariana se levantó, rápidamente, y siguió caminando hasta que se alejó del pre-show de la alfombra roja y llegó al auditorio.

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
>Había visto a AJ millones de veces en la alfombra roja, y la niña jamás se había equivocado. Era muy fotogénica, y digamos que esa era otra de las cualidades que había sacado del cantante.<p>

"¡Spencer, Spencer!"Greg Slick se acercó, y apuntó su micrófono hacia el cineasta."¿Cómo te sientes, amigo? Escuchamos que fuiste secuestrado el 29 de octubre."

"Yo no fui secuestrado."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y hablo en una voz monótona."Mi hijastra fue secuestrada, y yo fui a salvarla. Me dispararon tres veces en el estómago, en un intento de matarme. Estoy perfectamente bien, no tienen nada de que preocuparse. Ahora sí me permites, tengo otros asuntos de que ocuparme."

Spencer tomó a Billy del brazo, y lo jaló hacia el auditorio.

La premiación comenzó una hora después del "Before-Party", donde todos se habían acercado a el dúo Cobra y a Wright y habían empezado a adular lo elegante que lucían.

El cineasta y su marido tomaron sus asientos, y AJ se sentó al lado de Spencer.  
>La niña seguía deprimida por lo que había pasado en la alfombra roja, y trataba de esconderlo mientras escuchaba un poco de música.<p>

"Hey."Spencer le quitó el audífono izquierdo, y le susurró en el oído."¿Estas bien?"

AJ negó con la cabeza, mientras miraba al piso.

"A todo el mundo le pasan estas cosas."El cineasta levantó la cara de AJ, y la miró seriamente a los ojos."Jennifer Lawrence se cayó una vez cuando fue a buscar un premio. Tu padre casi se resbala del escenario una vez en una presentación, y a mí...a mí se me cayó un premio que debía entregarle al rapero Three Eighty. Te aseguro que todo va estar bien."

AJ asintió.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que llegaron a la categoría de "director de esta generación".

"Y aquí está el rey de los efectos especiales, Stan Winny Housen, para presentar el premio de 'director de esta generación'."El anfitrión dijo, y se apareció dicho director famoso en el escenario.

"Los nominados son Matt Wander, Felicia White, Harry Palett y Spencer...Cobra."Stan leyó los nominados desde la pantalla que tenía atrás de él."Ah, Wright, sabes que estoy jugando contigo. No te tomes todo en serio."

Wright rió un poco.  
>Su ídolo estaba presentado el premio en el cual él estaba nominado, y de paso estaba bromeando con él. Era un sueño hecho realidad.<p>

Una modelo le dio un sobre a Stan, quien lo abrió apenas sus manos tocaron el sobre.  
>"Y el ganador es...Matthew...¿a quién estoy engañando?...¡el ganador es Spencer Wright!"Stan aplaudió."Este chico es el próximo Stan Winny Housen. El príncipe de los efectos especiales."<p>

Spencer ya se había levantado de su asiento, y ya estaba subiendo los escalones al escenario. El cineasta se detuvo en frente del podio, y tomó el micrófono.

"Gracias Stan. Honestamente, tú me enseñaste todo lo que se."Spencer dijo, mientras su ídolo le entregaba el premio."¿Tengo tiempo para un pequeño largo discurso?"

"Todo el tiempo que quieras."Stan asintió.

"Quisiera agradecerle a mi familia e amigos por todo su apoyo. A el maravilloso Billy Joe Cobra, por creer en mi desde el comienzo de mi carrera."Wright sonrió."A mi Zombie Army, por ser tan fiel y tan paciente conmigo. No hubiera podido continuar con mi trabajo de no ser por estas personas tan maravillosas, en especial Billy. Gracias por todo, Cobra. Mi primer empleo en esta industria fue gracias a tí. Te amo, idiota. Eres lo mejor que paso en mi vida, nunca lo olvides."

"Jamás."Billy susurró.

"Eso es todo."Spencer colocó el micrófono en su lugar, y se bajó del escenario con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

><p>El dúo Cobra y Wright se fueron justo después de la premiación.<br>Al parecer, ninguno quería ir al "After-Party".

Billy había ganado "artista más guapo del momento" como por milésima vez, y Spencer había ganado "Mejor Película" por su película Musical Sangriento 3.

"Spence."Billy se volteó para ver a su marido, mientras conducía a la mansión."¿Me acompañarías a llevar a Jade al aeropuerto más tarde? No quiero conducir solo de noche. Bueno, iré con AJ pero ella probablemente se duerma mientras yo conduzco."

"Bill, relajate. Iré contigo."Spencer asintió, y volteó a ver a la niña que estaba sentada atrás.

Ariana estaba dormida en el asiento, con la chaqueta del traje de Billy arropandola.  
>Junior luego empezó a despertarse, gracias a el brillo del sol de California.<p>

"Shh."Billy Joe dijo.

El cantante luego empezó a cantar suavemente:  
>"<em>They say only fools fall in love<br>Well, they must've been talking about us  
>And sometimes I feel like I've been here before<br>I could be wrong, but I know I'm right  
>We gon' be lost if we continue to fight<br>Honey I know, yeah,  
>We can find our way home.<em>"

Spencer sonrió. La voz de Cobra era demasiado hermosa, era como una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos en un día nevado. Cada vez que el cineasta escuchaba a su marido cantar, se derretía. La voz del cantante tenía ese efecto en él.

"¿Nueva canción?"Wright preguntó.

Billy negó con la cabeza, y señalo a AJ.  
>"La encontré una tarde escribiendo canciones en mi estudio, y hicimos esta juntos."El cantante respondió."Se llama Honeymoon Avenue."<p>

Billy Joe luego empezó a hacer unas armonías, y luego siguió cantando:  
>"<em>I looked in my rear view mirror and<br>It seemed to make a lot more sense  
>Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah.<br>I'm ready to make that turn  
>Before we both crash and burn<br>Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby._"

Spencer puso su mano sobre la pierna del cantante, haciendo que Billy dejara de cantar.

"Quiere hacer un álbum."Cobra se mordió el labio."No estoy cómodo con la idea, pero sí eso es lo que mi princesa quiere...le preguntare a Tom sí AJ puede grabar un álbum en Pace Records. Spencer. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

El cineasta asintió.

"¿Esperarías ahí por mí hasta que las velas se apaguen?"Billy lucía nervioso.

"¿A qué te refieres?"Wright alzó una ceja, confundido.

Spencer luego se acordó de algo que le dio sentido a todo lo que Cobra había dicho.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer, de 18 años, entró en el salón de cocina y tiró su bolso sobre su asiento asignado.<p>

"Bienvenido, señor Wright. Llega tarde."Amaya se cruzó de brazos.

"Estuve trabajando toda la noche, señora Baguiati, y no escuche la alarma esta mañana."Wright tomó un trago de su latte."Me acabo de despertar."

"¿Cómo tuvo tiempo de pasar por Starbucks sí se acaba de despertar?"Amaya alzó una ceja.

La mujer luego rompió en risa.  
>"Tranquilo, cariño."Le dijo al muchacho, mientras le acariciaba el cabello."Todos necesitamos cafeína en la mañana. Ahora saca tu cuaderno y copia la receta de hoy."<p>

Spencer sacó su cuaderno, y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.  
>El joven se volteó, y miró a Mallory.<p>

"Hey, lamento no haber ido a tu casa anoche a estudiar. Papá me dijo que no podía salir del apartamento, le dije que iría a al tuyo pero aún así no me dejo salir."Mallory se mordió el labio.

La joven vivía justamente en el mismo edificio que Wright. Es más, el papá de Mallory le estaba rentando un apartamento y un auto al cineasta para que pudiera ir a trabajar.  
>Wright había empezado su carrera como director hacia un par de meses, y los únicos trabajos que había conseguido eran cortos de horros. Así que además de trabajar por las tardes en dichos cortos(los cuales no pagaban lo suficiente para pagar la renta), el joven tenía que ir a trabajar en restaurantes como mesero. El señor Harris estaba consiente de la situación del muchacho, y dejaba que Spencer pagara cuando tuviera el dinero a la mano.<p>

El compañero de mesa de Spencer levantó la mirada de su libro de cocina, y puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Spencer, copia la receta."Baruch, de 17 años, jaló la manga de la camisa de su novio.<p>

No era que Mallory no le agradara, era una chica demasiado simpática, pero Baruch se sentía incómodo cuando Mallory hablaba con Spencer.  
>La chica, obviamente, estaba enamorada del cineasta, más sabía que estaba saliendo con Baruch porque el par se lo había dicho en a mitades de 3er año(ya que los encontró besandose en el gymnasio del colegio una tarde).<p>

"Baruch."Spencer se quejó, y Cohen soltó al mayor."Déjame tranquilo."

"Esta bien, Mallie."Wright le dijo a la pelirroja."Podemos estudiar más tarde en mi apartamento."

Baruch apretó los puños.  
>Esa tarde tenían una cita romántica en la mansión. ¿No podía ser otro día?<p>

Mallory asintió.

Baruch, simplemente, se cruzó de brazos.

Spencer se dio la vuelta, y empezó a copiar la receta rápidamente.  
>"¿Cómo te va?"El cineasta le preguntó en voz baja a su novio."Escuche que tu Nona vino de visita. ¿Ya le dijiste que tú y yo somos pareja?"<p>

"¿Ah, lo somos?"Baruch dijo, bruscamente, y le quitó el vaso de café a Spencer.  
>El menor tomó un largo trago, y se lamió los labios.<p>

"Porque te veías muy interesado en Harris."Cohen colocó el vaso sobre la mesa, y se puso los brazos detrás del cuello mientras inclinaba la silla.

La señora Baguiati, quien estaba escribiendo algo en la pizarra en ese instante, se dio la vuelta y observó la pose de Baruch.

"Siéntate derecho, Cohen."La mujer ordenó.

Baruch obedeció a su profesora, e hizo lo que le dijeron.

* * *

><p>Mallory tomó un trago de su malteada, mientras estudiaban un poco de Matemática en el apartamento de Wright.<p>

Habían ido a almorzar al Wi-Fri, y luego pasaron unas largas horas en el arcade hasta que después se dirigieron al apartamento de Spencer.

El teléfono de el cineasta empezó a sonar, y Mallory miró a los lados.  
>Spencer había ido a su cuarto a buscar unas películas para que vieran después de estudiar, y no había regresado en un buen rato.<p>

"¡Mall, contesta!"Por primera vez en 20 minutos, Mallory escucho al cineasta hablar."¡Me estoy decidiendo entre una película de zombies ninjas y una de zombies piratas!"

Mallory tomó el iPhone de Wright, y respondió la llamada.  
>"¡¿Dónde carajo estas, maldita sea?!"La pelirroja escucho la voz de Cohen por el auricular."¡Es nuestro aniversario y te olvidaste de nuestra cita especial!"<p>

Mallory tragó saliva.  
>"B-Baruch."Harris dijo."Soy yo, Mallory...um...Spencer esta ocupado en este momento. ¿Quieres que le diga lo que me dijiste?"<p>

"Agh."Baruch colgó, justo cuando Spencer entraba en la habitación.

"Es tu aniversario."Mallory puso el teléfono en la mesa de café de cristal."Y él está muy molesto."

Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron como platos, mientras tiraba el montón de películas que traía en las manos al piso.  
>"Ve arreglar tu relación, Wright."Mallory se levantó, y salió del apartamento.<p>

Después de cambiarse de ropa a algo elegante, el cineasta se dirigió a la mansión Cobra en su auto deportivo(que obviamente era el que el señor Harris le había rentado a un precio muy bajo).

Al llegar, Spencer se bajó del auto de un salto.  
>"Maldita sea."El cineasta tomó el ramo de rosas que había comprado, y se acomodó la corbata.<p>

El joven luego abrió el portón con la llave que Billy le había dado, y se dirigió a la casa de su novio.

Wright tocó el timbre repetidamente, y suspiró.

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer de cabello blanco, piel pálida y ojos marrón-verdosos.  
>La mujer dijo algo en italiano que Spencer no entendió.<p>

"¡Brianna!"La mujer gritó, y la señora Cobra salió corriendo de su cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa, mamá?"Brianna le preguntó a la mujer, quien resultaba ser la abuela de Billy.

"¿Amigo tuyo?"Nona Rossi hablo con un acento italiano muy marcado.

Brianna negó con la cabeza.  
>"Está en la cocina."La madre de Billy le dijo a Spencer.<p>

Con eso, Wright se dirigió a la cocina.

"Es amigo de Baruch."Brianna le respondió a su madre.

"¿Desde cuándo los amigos se regalan rosas?"Nona se cruzó de brazos."¿O es una costumbre americana?"

"Costumbre americana."Brianna dijo.

"Aún no entiendo este país. Por eso tu padre y yo nos mudamos a Italia."Nona puso los ojos en blanco."Cosa que debiste hacer cuando Jonathan murió, tu hijo se merecía una vida tranquila en Roma. No estar exhibido como un animal."

"Madre, ya hablamos de este tema."Brianna cerró la puerta, y se dirigió devuelta a su cuarto."Nathan quería que Baruch creciera aquí en California, donde él vivió toda su vida. Ellos eran muy unidos, y sí mi esposo quería que mi hijo creciera aquí...pues aquí se tenía que quedar."

Devuelta con Spencer, el cineasta entró en la cocina.  
>"Hey."Wright se mordió el labio, cuando vio a Billy recostado sobre la mesa.<p>

La mesa tenía puesto un mantel blanco.  
>Unos pétalos de rosas estaban esparcidos por todo el mantel y habían velas aromáticas(con olor a canela) por toda la cocina. Las velas estaban derretidas y ya se habían apagado.<p>

"Llegas tarde."Billy Joe murmuró, mientras seguía recostado."Muy tarde."

"Lo olvidé por completamente."Spencer suspiró."Espero que me perdones."

Cobra hizo un sonido que Wright tomó por un "si".

El cineasta tomó el asiento en frente de Billy, y colocó las rosas en la mesa.  
>"Se que acordamos no regalarnos flores porque se vería extraño que ambos nos regaláramos lo mismo, pero tenía que improvisar."El castaño dijo.<p>

"No...no importa."Billy tomó el ramo, y lo observó."La verdad...están lindas y no tienen espinas."

Spencer estuvo apunto de tomar un bocado de la comida que estaba sobre la mesa, y escucho al cantante decir:  
>"Esta fría."<p>

"Te puedo preparar algo."Wright se levantó."¿Qué quieres, B?"

"Se me antojan unos sándwiches."Billy Joe tomó un trago de la copa de jugo de manzana que tenía en frente."Entonces...¿tres años y medio, Spencer?"

Wright asintió.

"¿Te importa sí voy un rato a revisar a AJ?"El cantante preguntó.

"Para nada."Spencer dijo, mientras sacaba los ingredientes de la nevera.

A los 15 minutos, Billy volvió con AJ, de 1 año, en los brazos.  
>"Te vino a saludar."Cobra tomó la mano de su hija, e hizo que la pequeña saludara."¿Vistes, AJ? Es el tío Spence. ¿Verdad que es guapo?"<p>

AJ, simplemente, empezó a reír.

"Pero no tan guapo como Papi."Billy Joe dijo a su hija."Nadie es más guapo que Papi."

"Uh...Billy. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"Spencer miró al cantante.

"Ujum."Cobra asintió.

"Sí nos llegamos a casar..."Wright fue interrumpido por Billy.

"Lo cual vamos a hacer."Billy Joe dijo.

Spencer se aclaró la garganta, y continuó hablando:  
>"Sí nos llegamos a casar...¿así van a ser todas las noches? Yo llegando tarde, y tú siéndome fiel y esperándome hasta que las velas se apaguen."El cineasta preguntó.<p>

Cobra se quedo unos minutos pensando.

"¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, Billy."Spencer negó con la cabeza."No quería arruinar nuestro aniversario preguntándote eso."

Billy se acercó a su novio, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.  
>"Spence, no es tu culpa que te olvidaras de nuestro aniversario."El cantante respondió."Te esperaría hasta que saliera el sol...pero...¿lo harías tú?"<p>

Wright asintió, y justo cuando estaba apunto de besarlo...  
>"¡Baruch! ¿Qué demonios es esto?"La voz de Nona se escuchó.<p>

"Maldición."Billy Joe susurró.

Cobra se volteó a mirar a su abuela, y saludó nerviosamente.  
>"Nona, esto es difícil de explicar...pero soy b...b-b-bisexual...y este es mi novio Spencer Wright."Billy dijo.<p>

"Ah, cariño. Eso ya lo sabía."Nona se apoyó del marco de la puerta."Pero, Baru, deberías llevar a tu hija a su cuarto antes de que Spencer y tú...se vayan a 'dormir'."

La mujer hizo comillas en la palabra "dormir" con los dedos.

"¡¿Nona, qué ven mi mamá y tú en televisión?!"Billy gritó.

* * *

><p>La puerta del elevador se abrió, y el par entró mientras se estaban besando.<br>Spencer recostó a su novio de la pared, y buscó un interruptor de luz en la oscuridad.

"¿Está de este lado?"Spencer besó el cuello de Cobra, y empezó a morder la piel del cantante.

Billy soltó un extraño gemido, y asintió.

Spencer encontró el interruptor, y encendió la luz.  
>El cineasta se alejó del cantante, al ver algo extraño en el cuello de Billy Joe.<p>

Era una marca roja, a la cual los dos chicos ya estaba acostumbrados a ver cada vez que se mordían, pero esta marca estaba chorreando sangre. Wright lo había mordido muy fuerte en una zona sensible.

"¿Spence, estas bien?"Cobra preguntó, y luego gruño."¡Agh, me arde el cuello!"

"Te mordí muy fuerte."Spencer se tapó la cara, en vergüenza."Estas sangrando."

"Pues esta mordidita de amor estuvo cargada de mucho amor."Billy bromeó."¡Agh...ve por el kit de primeros auxilios!"

* * *

><p>El par empezó a desayunar tranquilamente, mientras Nona los observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha.<br>"¿Qué hicieron anoche? ¿Se divirtieron?"Nona preguntó.

Brianna se cruzó de brazos.  
>"Mamá. Déjalos tranquilos y comete tu avena."La azabache le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su madre, y luego se volteó a su hijo y a su futuro yerno."¿Baruchen, y ese pedazo de gasa?"<p>

Cobra abrió los ojos como platos, y tiró su tostada sobre el plato.  
>"Eh...Spence y yo...íbamos a...¡Spencer me mordió el cuello muy fuerte!"Billy se sonrojó.<p>

"¡Paga, Brianna!"Nona golpeó sus manos contra la mesa."¡Te dije que Wright era el dominante!"

"¿Estaban apostando sobre nuestra vida sexual?"Los dos muchachos ahogaron un grito.

Las mujeres se encogieron de hombros.  
>Brianna sacó un billete de 100 y se lo entregó a Nona Rossi, quién empezó a bailar con el billete.<p>

"Mi familia es fucking rara."Billy Joe se golpeó la frente con la mano izquierda.

"No puedo esperar a formar parte de esta familia."Spencer sonrió, y puso su mano sobre la de Cobra y le dio un apretón.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer volvió a la realidad, y asintió.<br>"Te esperare hasta que salga el sol, aliento de mantequilla de maní."El cineasta le respondió a su marido.

Cobra sonrió, y encendió la radio.  
>Una tonada hizo que le cantante le subiera el volumen.<p>

"Esta canción me recuerda a tí. No se porque."Billy dijo.

En ese momento, Billy Joe empezó a cantar a coro con la canción "Wake Me Up" de Avicii.

"_So wake me up when it's all over._"La voz de Cobra tarareó, justo cuando llegaban a la mansión.

Cobra estacionó a Hum en el gigantesco garaje, y empezó a tocar la bocina.  
>"¡JADELYNN, APÚRATE! ¡NO TENGO TODO EL MALDITO DÍA!"Billy gritó.<p>

A los 20 minutos, Black se apareció con dos sirvientes cargando sus 3 maletas

Después de que los sirvientes colocarán las maletas en el maletero, Jade entró en el auto y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

"Hey, Spence. Lindo traje."Jade se sonrojó."Te ves muy elegante."

"Estas enamorada de mí...¿verdad?"Wright se cruzó de brazos, y rió."Siempre te veo sonrojada cerca mío."

"Es que siempre que te veo, me acuerdo de cuando Billy nos reto a que fuéramos pareja por dos días. Fuiste el novio de dos días más gentil que tuve."Black se sonrojó aún más.

"¿Say what?"Billy lucía molesto."¡¿Yo que fui?! ¡¿hígado picado?!"

"Cobra, te amo con toda mi alma pero que clase de novio le presta su novia a su amante."La novelista alzó una ceja.

"Tú dijistes que Spencer estaba solo y que debíamos conseguirle una cita. Y yo pensé que sería una buena idea que tú fueras como su novia de práctica."Billy Joe empezó a retroceder el auto para salir del garaje.

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
>"Los dos están locos."El cineasta dijo."Yo no estaba solo. Salía con Billy, pero tú no lo sabías, Jade, porque tu hermoso novio no quería romperte el corazón porque te quería mucho."<p>

Después de un buen rato de silencio y música sobre lo sexy que era Billy, el grupo llego al aeropuerto.

"¿Esta viva?"Jade tocó el hombro de AJ, quién inmediatamente se despertó.

"¡Waffles!"La niña gritó, sobresaltada.

"Buenos días, Bella Durmiente."Billy bromeó."Tu amor verdadero salió corriendo porque Spencer lo asustó con lo rudo que es."

"¡No, mi amor verdadero no!"AJ fingió llorar."¡Él me iba regalar un castillo!"

Spencer sacó una videocámara de la guantera, y la encendió.

"¡Oh! ¡Es hora de los Cobra Vlogs!"Billy lucía emocionado.

El cineasta puso la cámara en grabar, y la dirigió hacia su esposo.  
>Spencer asintió.<p>

"Bienvenidos a otro episodio de Cobra Vlogs."Billy Joe habló a la cámara."Este episodio se llama _'I dare you'_, y significa que nos vamos a retar entre nosotros a hacer cosas bizarras en el aeropuerto. Tal vez usemos algunos de sus tweets con el hashtag de ayer _'CV I dare you to...'_ pero no estamos muy seguros ya que la mayoría eran cosas muy raras. Um...creo que después de esto iremos de compras pero...eh...eso depende de Spen-dex ya que él es el camarógrafo."

Spencer detuvo la grabación, y todos salieron del auto.

Después de que entraron al aeropuerto, el cuarteto se dirigió a comer algo.  
>Spencer había vuelto a encender la cámara, y estaba grabando a Cobra.<p>

"El primer desafío es para...mí."Billy dijo."Así que inspirense."

"Te reto a que bailes con alguien que no conozcas."Jade se cruzó de brazos.

Cobra obedeció, y tomó a una chica rubia que estaba cerca.  
>"Pues, hola preciosa."El cantante usó su voz seductora."¿Te apetecería bailar conmigo?"<p>

La rubia asintió, perpleja.  
>Su ídolo la estaba invitando a bailar. Por supuesto que no iba negar la oportunidad.<p>

Y así siguieron los retos, hasta que llegó el turno de Jade.

"Te reto a que beses a Spencer, y que nos digas lo que sentiste."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió presumidamente."20 segundos, con lengua."

"¡¿Qué?!"Black y Wright se vieron a la cara y negaron con la cabeza.

Spencer apagó la videocámara, y apretó los puños.

Jade tragó saliva.

"Agh...bien, 10 segundos."El cantante dijo, y tapó los ojos de Junior."Y tú no vas a ver nada porque eres chiquita."

Black miró al cineasta, quién se acercó lentamente.  
>Tenían que hacerlo, después de todo Billy había cumplido todos los retos que le habían puesto.<p>

Jade jaló a Spencer y le dio un beso en la boca.  
>Inmediatamente, la novelista se alejó.<p>

"Nada. No sentí nada."La mujer se limpió la boca."Debería irme ya a la sala de espera."

Y con eso, Black se fue.

* * *

><p>"No debiste retarla a hacer eso."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, mientras Billy compraba café en Starbucks.<p>

"¿Tú qué sentiste, Spencer?"Cobra preguntó, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Nada."Wright respondió."¿Porqué la hiciste besarme?"

"Porque ella está enamorada de tí."El cantante levantó la mirada de su teléfono.

Spencer rió.  
>"Pues, fíjate que no."El cineasta se tornó serio."En la fiesta de tu single, me dijo que aún te amaba."<p>

"¿Pero se estaba sonrojando cada vez que te veía?"Billy Joe lucía confundido.

"Porque nos forzaste a salir en una cita, y nos besamos."Spencer dijo, de manera abrupta."Se sintió muy mal por hacerte eso, y le dije que jamás hablaríamos de dicho beso. Fue un momento de debilidad de parte de ambos, estábamos hablando de nuestras películas de horror favoritas y...yo la besé."

"Pero...ella se sonrojó."Billy insistió.

"De pena."El cineasta dijo."Le daba pena verme a la cara."

"Entonces...todo esto fue un gran malentendido."Cobra tragó saliva.

"Llámala y discúlpate."Wright tomó su café, y le dio un sorbo."O sino..."

Spencer pretendió lanzarle un puñetazo a Cobra, y se detuvo en frente de la cara de Billy Joe.  
>"Jessica vendrá a hablar contigo, y te aseguro que ella no va a usar palabras."El cineasta rió.<p>

AJ levantó la mirada de su chocolate caliente.  
>"Esta familia es muy rara."Junior dijo."Spence y papá eran pareja mientras papá salía con mamá. Spence y mamá salieron una vez mientras Spencer salía con papá. ¿Qué más nos ocultas, Wright? ¿Acaso saliste con Nona también? Porque eso sería el colmo."<p>

"Cariño, nosotros teníamos un lindo triángulo amoroso, y luego llegaste tú."Billy se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues...comenzo la sesión de drama en la corte de <em>HorrorNovelSong<em>(así se llama el triángulo amoroso de estos tres).**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-No, en ese beso no hubo lengua. Ninguno de los dos(Spencer y Jade) se atrevió.**

**-Los CobraVlogs son frecuentemente grabados para que las Cobraheads y los/las Zombie Army conozcan a sus ídolos fuera de todo el glamour de Hollywood, y vean que son personas normales(o algo así).**

**-Alguien, por favor, bloquee el canal de novelas sexosas para que la señora Cohen y Nona no sean tan pervertidas.**

**-AJ casi ni sale en este capítulo.**

**-COBRA FOR PRESIDENT!(Billy, alejate del teclado.)**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	13. Miami Swag

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Este maravilloso capítulo que la verdad no tiene nada de sentido fue terminado hoy, 5 de marzo de 2014. Asi que espero que lo disfruten, mientras intento terminar el capítulo del cómic de Spencer.**

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra se despertó el 08 de Noviembre en su avión privado, sobresaltado.<br>Tenía que ir a Miami por unos cuantos días para un concierto que tenía en Miami Beach, y decidió que era mejor que se llevara a su marido e hija.

"Aquí les habla su capitán, Ryan Kenneth. Tendremos unas ligeras turbulencias así que abrochen sus cinturones."Se escuchó una voz decir por los altavoces.

"Cinturón."Spencer le ordenó a su hijastra."O te quito mi laptop."

"Igual tengo mi iPad."Junior sacó la lengua.

"Sólo ponte el cinturón."Wright puso los ojos en blanco.

"Pero el capitán dijo ligeras turbulencias."Y apenas la niña terminó la oración, el avión empezó a sacudirse.

AJ abrochó su cinturón, recibiendo una mirada satisfactoria del cineasta.

"Se les recuerda que no se pueden usar aparatos electrónicos durante las turbulencias."Una aeromoza les dijo, mientras pasaba al lado del grupo.

Spencer apagó su MacBook, y la guardo en su estuche.  
>"Que injusticia."AJ golpeó su mano contra la mesa."Yo quiero seguir viendo The Walking Dead con Spencer."<p>

"No estábamos viendo The Walking Dead."Spencer se cruzó de brazos."Estábamos viendo una de mis películas. Zombie World War."

El cineasta luego se volteó hacia su marido.  
>"¿Todo bien?"Wright acarició el brazo de Cobra."Se que odias las alturas, y estas turbulencias te debe estar matando por dentro."<p>

Billy Joe asintió.  
>"Estoy bien."El cantante respondió, y metió su mano en su bolso tipo mensajero."Sólo seguiré leyendo a Christian Grey. No he leído nada desde tu cumpleaños."<p>

Billy sacó dicho libro, y empezó a leer.

AJ recostó su cabeza en el brazo de Spencer, y se arropo con una sábana morada de puntos fucsia.  
>"Me iré a dormir, Wright. Así que no te muevas."La niña dijo.<p>

Wright estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Billy lo interrumpió.  
>"Tú querías que ella te adorara."Billy rió, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de su libro.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bienvenidos al aeropuerto internacional de Miami. El MIA."Spencer sonrió, mientras bajaban la plataforma y entraban en el aeropuerto."Ahora están en Florida, y juegan bajo mis reglas."<p>

Cobra se colgó su bolso tipo mensajero negro, con sus iniciales pintadas en dorado en brillantina, en el hombro y siguió a su marido.

Usualmente cuando se iban de viaje, los Cobra y Wright llevaban una maleta de mano(la de Cobra King siendo su bolso tipo mensajero, la de Wright una mochila gris con detalles rojos y su logotipo, y la de Junior una mochila de lentejuelas plateadas) en la cual metían las cosas que necesitarían durante el viaje. Por ejemplo: Spencer tenía su block de dibujo y su cartuchera en su mochila, ya que probablemente se pondría a dibujar durante el vuelo.

Después de pasar por el largo proceso de revisión de pasaportes y, en palabras de Billy, toda esa basura fastidiosa, el grupo se fue a buscar sus maletas.

"Bobby, ayuda a Spencer."Billy le dijo a su asistente, mientras revisaba su Twitter."Estoy ocupado."

Bobby asintió, y empezó a colocar las maletas en un carro.

El asistente de Cobra tenía que viajar con el cantante porque la única y última vez que Billy Joe había viajado solo(siempre viajaba con su madre y/o con Tom de supervisores), el cantante internacional se había desaparecido en Nueva York y lo encontró su guardaespaldas Jordan en un bar, "tomando unos tragos para relajar los nervios".

Mallory y Shanila también decidieron ir al viaje, ya que Shanila no tenía nada que hacer y Mallory era la asistente de Spencer, y como Bobby, tenía que acompañar a su jefe a donde fuera.

"Deberías estar grabando la película."Mallory regaño a Spencer, quien estaba recostado sobre el carrito contando las maletas.

"Les di a esos malditos sus vacaciones navideñas. No los quiero ver hasta enero de 2015."Wright tenía una sonrisa extraña en su cara.

"¿Vamos a estar casi dos meses sin rodar nada porque les distes vacaciones?"Mallory entró en pánico."Maldito flojo."

"Me voy a París en diciembre. Creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto, nena."Spencer se quitó sus lentes de sol."Tengo otros proyectos. Uno de ellos es grabar la película de Phantom Manor. Y si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente en Phantom Manor, AJ me va a matar."

"Hable con Disney la semana pasada. Me dijeron que ya tienen mercancía para la película y que me la van a mostrar en París."El cineasta continuó, mientras veía si Junior estaba cerca."Mal, estaba pensando en que AJ actuara en la película. Un pequeño rol, pero de gran importancia. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Que Bill te va matar apenas le digas que quieres que su hija actúe en una de tus películas."Mallory se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Spenzuuuur!"El cantante corrió a hacia su marido."Adivina."

Spencer estaba apunto de decir algo, pero Billy lo interrumpió con una bofetada.  
>"Llego un recibo del taller de autos hace unos días. ¿Cómo carajo chocaste a Mustie?"Cobra levantó una ceja.<p>

"Pues...estaba en casa de Rajeev...y sabes que hay un árbol en la salida del garaje...sin querer choqué contra el árbol."El cineasta ignoró el dolor que tenía en la mejilla.

"Hmph."Billy se alejó.

* * *

><p>El viaje a la casa de los Wright fue largo, y aburrido.<br>AJ se colocó sus audífonos y puso una canción en su iPhone, mientras Spencer conducía a la locación.

"_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
>What's up with this Prince song inside my head?<br>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
>'Cause it's always a good time.<em>"Ariana cantó en voz baja.

"_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere<br>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
>'Cause it's always a good time.<em>"Billy tarareó la siguiente parte, al escuchar la voz de su hija.

Shanila, Mallory y Bobby empezaron a aplaudir a ritmo.

El dúo Cobra siguió cantando, intentando animar el recorrido por la ciudad de Miami:  
>"<em>Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again<br>Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight<br>'Cause it's always a good time._"

Wright viró el volante hacia la izquierda, y el auto alquilado del grupo(una van negra de 7 puestos) entró en una comunidad privada de casas.  
>La vigilancia de la residencia detuvo al cineasta.<p>

"¿Nombre?"Una mujer de pelo rubio oscuro con uniforme marrón preguntó."¿Y a donde se dirige?"

"Spencer James Wright. Y me dirijo a la 82."El cineasta levantó sus lentes de sol, y observó a la mujer."Soy prácticamente propietario. Soy el hijo de Hugh Wright."

Una voz se escuchó desde la casilla de los vigilantes, diciendo:  
>"Déjalo pasar, Becky."<p>

La rubia asintió, y levantó el poste.

Spencer aceleró, y se fue directo a dicha casa.

El grupo que estaba atrás seguía cantando, inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que el auto se detuvo en frente de una casa de color blanco con tejas anaranjadas.

Wright sonrió ante la vista de la casa donde creció.  
>La puerta se abrió, y Jessica salió corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.<p>

La azabache tal vez lo había visto hacia unas semanas atrás, pero se emocionó tanto cuando su hermano le dijo que iba a pasar unos días en Florida con su familia.

Spencer se desabrocho el cinturón, y abrió la puerta del auto.

"¡HERMANITO!"Jessica gritó, y ni siquiera dejo que el mayor se bajara del auto con el abrazo que le dio a su hermano."¡Maldita sea, Spencer! ¡Volviste!"

Wright sonrió.

Después de que todos entraron en la residencia Wright, AJ entró en la sala y miró una cortina dorada con curiosidad.

La niña abrió la cortina que daba al patio, y ahogó un grito.  
>"¿Eso es un muelle?"Ariana preguntó, mientras se volteaba hacia Jessica."¿Y un bote?"<p>

Jessica asintió.

"Wow."Junior acaricio la puerta corrediza de cristal que la separaba del muelle.

Jessica se dio la vuelta y miró a su hermano con una sonrisa.  
>"Volviste."La joven dijo."Mamá quería quedarse a esperarte, pero hubo un problema en la peluquería y tuvo que irse a ver que paso, y Papá sale del trabajo a las 7."<p>

"¿Peluquería?"Spencer lucía confundido.

"Mamá compró una peluquería."La mujer respondió."Yo trabajo en un colegio prestigioso, dando clases en la tarde de karate, y Papá sigue siendo contador."

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Jane Wright entró en la casa con varias bolsas de comida rápida.  
>"¿Jessica, de quién es el auto que esta afuera?"La pelirroja venía muy ocupada hablando que no notó a su hijo en la sala de estar."¿Tu hermano no ha llegado? Porque traje comida rápida y le prometí una cena casera. ¿Y si botamos las bolsas y ponemos todo esto en platos? ¿Crees que se dará cuen...?"<p>

La peluquera notó la presencia del grupo recién llegado.  
>"Hola mamá."Spencer saludó.<p>

Jane colocó las bolsas sobre la barra, y abrazó a su primogénito muy fuerte.  
>"¡Mi niño hermoso! ¡Mi bebé!"La señora Wright plantó un beso en la frente de su hijo.<p>

Jane luego se dio la vuelta para ver a Cobra sentado al lado de Spencer.  
>"Billy."La peluquera dijo, de manera cortante.<p>

La relación de Billy con la señora Wright no era nada buena. Jane le tenía un odio muy grande a Cobra, porque cierto cantante había hecho que Spencer terminara con su verdadero amor, Baruch Cohen. Y por más que el cantante tratara, Jane no quería saber nada de él y su hija. Jane jamás había tratado mal a la niña, aunque no le agradara ni una pizca Cobra King(y cualquiera relacionado con el cantante).

"Hola suegra."Billy Joe sonrió."¿Cómo le va?"

"Todo estaría bien si Baruch estuviera aquí."La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

"Mamá."Spencer se quejó."Billy no tuvo nada que ver con que yo terminara con Baruch."

Billy resoplo, molesto. Nadie terminaba con él...él terminaba las relaciones.  
>"Yo digo que él fue el que te partió el corazón."Cobra dijo.<p>

"No. Fui yo."Spencer respondió, entredientes.

"No, fue Baruch."Billy Joe gruño.

Y así siguieron por unos buenos 10 minutos hasta que Mallory gritó:  
>"¡Baruch fue el maldito que terminó contigo, Spencer! ¡Deja de negarlo!"<p>

La asistente luego miró a la señora Wright, y dijo:  
>"Su hijo sufre de negación. Esa ruptura le llego muy fuerte a la cabeza."<p>

Luego de esa rara bienvenida, llegó la hora de la cena.  
>El señor Wright, quién acababa de llegar, le dio un apretón de manos a Billy.<p>

"Cobra, espero que te sientas bienvenido en nuestro hogar."Hugh le dijo a su yerno.

"Me siento muy bienvenido."Billy dijo, con ligero toque de sarcasmo.

El grupo, después, se fue a sentar a la mesa.  
>"Iré por unas bebidas."Jane se levantó.<p>

"Abuela. ¿Te ayudo?"AJ preguntó.

"Um...si."Jane se dirigió a la cocina que justamente estaba en frente del comedor y la sala de estar.

Ariana tomó unos vasos y los lleno de hielo, mientras tarareaba una canción.  
>"<em>I hear melodies in my head<br>Find little notes in my bed  
>I got songs tangled up in my hair<br>See piano keys everywhere_

_My heart is a beating drum  
>Repeating my favorite song<br>I hear Beethoven #9 all the time  
>And it's kinda like do-re-mi<br>Bout easy as a-b-c  
>Beautiful like a symphony<br>I'm talking bout you and me._"La niña cantó en voz alta, tomando la atención de todos.

Jane se sorprendió con lo hermoso que sonaba Junior al cantar.  
>"¿No has pensando en grabar un disco?"La peluquera le preguntó a su...¿nieta-tastra?<p>

Ariana asintió.  
>"Pero no se."La niña se encogió de hombros."La verdad no canto tan bien."<p>

"¿A que juegas, Junior? Eres como una mini Brostina Aguilera."Billy Joe dijo."Y se que tienes un par de canciones escondidas en esos 'diarios secretos' que llevas a todos lados. Cariño, hace unos días querías grabar un álbum...y te quiero decir que tienes todo mi apoyo. Te ayudare en todo lo que necesites."

"Yo puedo grabar los vídeos musicales."Spencer añadió.

AJ miró los vasos que tenía en frente de ella y luego al grupo que estaba en la mesa.  
>"Esta bien. Pero haremos todo a mi modo, y comenzaremos después de que volvamos de París."Junior tenía una mirada determinada en su cara.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer salió de su cama las 11 de la noche, y miró alrededor de su viejo cuarto.<br>Su madre no había tocado nada en el cuarto(a menos que fuera para limpiar). El cineasta se había llevado a California la mayoría de sus cosas, dejando sólo un par de cosas como su colección de cómics y utilería de sus películas favoritas que había comprado en Internet. Lo demás solía estar en su lado del cuarto en la mansión de California, pero Cobra se quejaba constantemente de que las figuras de acción de zombies lo observaban de noche y tuvieron que meter las cosas del cineasta en un cuarto libre que Spencer ahora usaba como su "oficina en casa".

Wright se volteó hacia su marido, quien dormía tranquilamente a su lado en la gigantesca cama en forma de auto.

El cineasta luego salió del cuarto, y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor de la casa, intentando no hacer ruido.  
>Gracias a el hecho de que sólo habían cuatro habitaciones(de las cuales sólo tres tenían baños con ducha, el cuarto de Jessica siendo el que no tenía baño y por eso tenía que compartir el baño con su hermano), Bobby les sugirió a las chicas que tomaran el cuarto y él se quedaría a dormir en la sala. Pero las chicas se negaron, y dijeron que dormirían en la sala para recordar los buenos tiempos en los que hacían pijamadas. El asistente de Cobra tomó el cuarto sobrante(que tenía una terraza cerrada con aire condicionado donde los Wright habían tirado una cama extra para cuando la familia visitaba, en otras palabras, un cuarto con un cuarto adentro) y las chicas se acomodaron en la sala de estar. AJ se había ido a dormir con Jessica, quien tenía una cama extra en su cuarto.<p>

Spencer siguió caminando hasta que llegó al muelle, y abrió la puerta de cristal. El cineasta luego abrió la reja, salió al muelle y respiró el olor a agua salada.  
>"Hogar, dulce, hogar."Spencer suspiró, mirando la preciosa vista de la residencia Pinewood Hills."¿Pero porqué ya no se siente como casa?"<p>

Wright volvió a suspirar.  
>"Tranquilízate, Spence."El cineasta se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se sentaba en la escalera que llevaba al bote."De seguro es porque no has venido en años para acá. En un rato, vas a sentirte como en casa."<p>

Spencer miró el pasillo que tenía en frente, y tomó una bocanada de aire por la nariz y la expulsó por la boca.  
>"Mucho ha pasado últimamente."El castaño se encogió de hombros."Me reconcilié con AJ, conocí a Jonathan, Marissa casi me mata, Jade y Billy son amigos de nuevo...y yo gane 'director de esta generación' en los Teen Choice Awards. Ah, y no hay que olvidar que le di al director Lovett un puñetazo en el ojo."<p>

Jonathan salió de quien sabe donde y se apareció en frente de su yerno.  
>"Hey amigazo. No van a creer que me voy a quedar solo en la mansión, mientras los sirvientes y ustedes se van de viaje."El fantasma dijo.<p>

"No puedo creer que estoy hablando con el papá muerto de mi esposo."Spencer rió un poco."¿No será que estoy drogado?"

Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco, y soltó una ligera risa.  
>"No, compañerin. No lo estas."El padre de Cobra King le desordenó el cabello a su yerno."Deja de preocuparte por todo. Toma un respiro y disfruta la vida. Amigo, sólo se vive una vez y no sabes cuando un maldito te va quitar la vida."<p>

Spencer recostó su cabeza del pasamanos.  
>Nathan tenía razón. Ya Marissa lo había intentado matar en dos ocasiones, a la tercera...lo mataría de una manera muy sangrienta y tal vez colgara su cabeza en la pared como un trofeo.<p>

Wright levantó la mirada, y se quedo viendo a Cohen.  
>"¿Fue doloroso?"El cineasta preguntó, de repente.<p>

"¿Mi muerte?"Jonathan asintió."Pero para Billy y Baruch fue mucho más doloroso, ya que morí el 25 de diciembre a las dos de la madrugada."

Jonathan le había puesto el sobrenombre "Billy" a su esposa, significaba la letra B de Brianna y "Illy" de su segundo nombre Lily. Y de ahí, su hijo se inspiró para su nombre artístico. Joe era el apodo que Brianna le había puesto a él. Cobra combino los dos nombres y...¡BOOM! Billy Joe. El apellido Cobra lo había sacado de una frase que su padre le había dicho("Las cobras son lindas. ¿No, Baruch?  
>pero sabes...si te metes con ellas, te sacan los colmillos.") una vez que estaban en el zoológico.<p>

"El día en que todo niño esta emocionado por abrir sus regalos de Navidad."Wright dijo, sarcásticamente.

"El único regalo que le di a mi hijo ese día fue el de la vida. El maldito asesino estaba apunto de dispararle, reaccioné y tumbé al hijo de puta al piso antes de que le disparara a mi niño."Jonathan miró al cielo, y dejó que unas lágrimas ectoplasmicas se deslizaran por sus lo que no sabía era que para cuando salvé a Billy Joe, yo ya estaba muerto. Ya era un fantasma, y ni tenía la menor idea."

Nathan se limpió las lágrimas, y sonrió.  
>"Bueno, te dejaré solo. Escuche que hoy es noche de tacos gratis en Hollywood, así que iré por un poco de comida ya que alguien no le guardo comida a su suegro."El fantasma dijo."Hmph. ¿Sabes que es irónico? Toda tu vida quisiste irte a vivir a Hollywood, y aquí en Florida tenías uno."<p>

Spencer soltó una risa.  
>"Cohen, me matas."El cineasta rió más ante la ironía en lo que acababa de decir.<p>

El fantasma hizo una pistola con sus dedos, y disparó al cineasta.  
>Wright disparó de vuelta.<p>

Con eso, Jonathan se fue volando, dejando a Spencer solo.

Spencer aprovechó el tiempo a solas para recordar más cosas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>"Oí por ahí que tu cumpleaños se acerca."Baruch, de 15 años, sonrió, mientras él y su novio caminaban a la cafetería."Sólo te diré que Jade y yo te estamos planeado una fiesta en el arcade. Así que pásate por el arcade en tu cumpleaños a las 5 de la tarde."<p>

"¿Tú la verdad no sabes que es una fiesta sorpresa?"Spencer, de 15 años, alzó una ceja.

"No es sorpresa. Porque crees que te digo."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"Espero que Jade esté en la fiesta porque creo que ya es tiempo de que me la presentes."El aspirante a cineasta dijo, y entraron en la cafetería.

"Claro que va estar. Le dije que fuera."Baruch dijo, y sacó su teléfono.  
>El joven luego le envió un mensaje a su novia diciéndole que fuera a la fiesta de Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer, de 16 años, se sentó en una de las mesas del restaurantearcade "Gravity", mientras tomaba un sorbo de su malteada de fresa.  
>¿Dónde demonios estaban Billy y su novia?<p>

Ah, si. Iban a llegar elegantemente tarde. Típico de Cobra.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y Billy entró seguido de una chica.

"¡Hey!"Cobra saludó, efervescentemente."¿Cómo están todos?"

La chica se deslizó por el piso, mientras tocaba una guitarra de aire.  
>"¡Yeehaw! ¿Están listos para divertirse?"La chica, de probablemente unos 15 años, gritó.<p>

Billy Joe ayudó a la joven a levantarse, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>Spencer tragó saliva ante la escena. Así que esa era Jadelynn Black. Wright tenía que admitir que la chica era hermosa.<p>

El olor a perfume Chanel y un par de brazos rodeando su cuello sacaron a Spencer de sus pensamientos.  
>"Tú debes ser Spencer Wright. Billy me hablado mucho sobre tí."Escuchó a la joven decir."Primero que todo, feliz cumpleaños número 16. Segundo, soy Jade. Tal vez Billy te haya hablado de mí."<p>

Billy volvió a darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia.  
>"Claro que le he hablado de tí, amore mio."El cantante dijo."¿Verdad, Spence?"<p>

Wright asintió.  
>El azabache no mentía. Se podía pasar todo el día hablando de lo bizarra que era su novia.<p>

Jade se sonrojó un poco, y le dio una cajita envuelta de papel rojo a Spencer. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Wright.  
>"Eh...espero que te guste."La joven dijo, mientras Billy Joe ponía su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la acercaba más a su cuerpo.<p>

Spencer abrió la caja, lentamente, para encontrarse con un forro de teléfono de su película favorita "Zombie Cab".  
>"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?"El aspirante a cineasta preguntó, mientras le colocaba el forro a su teléfono(el cual no traía ninguno ese día)."La última película aún no ha salido para que haya mercancía en la calle."<p>

"Mi papá es amigo de Stan Winny Housen, y como Stan sabe que estoy obsesionada con el horror...me regaló el forro para mi cumpleaños, pero cuando Billy me dijo que tu eras el mayor fan del horror...decidí dártelo a ti."Black respondió, y luego codeó a Cobra en el estómago."Bill, dale su regalo."

El cantante puso los ojos en blanco, y sacó algo envuelto en papel gris de la cartera de Jade.

"También te tenemos un regalo de parte de los dos, pero eso es para más tarde."Cobra le entregó el regalo a su novi...amigo."¿Te puedo dar un besito en la mejilla como lo hizo ella?"

Spencer rió.  
>"No."El castaño dijo, mientras empezaba a abrir su regalo.<p>

"Yo digo que si."Billy le plantó un beso rápido en la mejilla.  
>El cantante luego se limpió los labios, fingiendo estar asqueado.<p>

El aspirante a cineasta parecía no haber notado el beso, ya que estaba mirando embobado el regalo que Billy Joe le había comprado.  
>"Dios. Mío."Wright dijo, entrecortadamente."¡Es el nuevo juego de Axe Maniac!"<p>

Después de hablar un rato, Billy se levantó de la mesa y se fue al escenario del arcade. Cobra había decidido que era un buen tiempo para hacer un concierto para animar el arcade.

Jade y Spencer se quedaron hablando, tranquilamente.  
>Black observó uno de los pasos que estaba haciendo su novio en el escenario, y habló:<br>"¿Te ha hablado de su padre?"

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
>"Sólo de que murió el 25 de diciembre."El aspirante a cineasta dijo.<p>

"¿Recuerdas a ese cantante...Johnny Starr?"La chica preguntó.

"Si. ¿Porqué?"Spencer asintió.  
>Como no recordarlo sí era el cantante favorito de su madre. Johnny Starr era el cantante más famoso de la época de sus padres. Era un chico malo rompe-corazones. Pero un día, el cantante simplemente se fue de un concierto sin decir porque, y 7 años después...lo encontraron muerto en una casa en Malibu.<p>

"Es el padre de Billy."Black respondió."Su nombre es Jonathan Cohen. Su nombre falso era Jonathan Cobra, y su nombre artístico Johnny Starr. "

"¿El padre de Billy era Johnny Starr?"Spencer lucía sorprendido.

"Si."Jade asintió.

"¿Y porqué se fue de ese concierto?"Wright preguntó.

"Porque lo llamaron diciendo que su esposa estaba apunto de tener a Billy."Black continuó hablando."Se fue corriendo hasta el hospital, y llegó justo a tiempo para ver a su hijo nacer. Después de ese día, el señor Cohen renunció a su carrera de músico y decidió ser un padre normal para su hijo."

"¿Por eso la señora Cohen es muy sobreprotectora con Billy?"Spencer preguntó."Porque su marido era un músico, y no quiere que le pase lo mismo que a él."  
>El tema de '<em>Johnny-es-el-padre-de-Billy<em>' era muy interesante para dejar pasar la pregunta.

"Es su único hijo. Ella no quiere que le pase nada malo."Jade se encogió de hombros, y miró al piso con tristeza."Baruch le dijo que estaba pensando en proponerme matrimonio cuando tuviéramos 18, pero ella le dijo que mientras él estuviera bajo su cuidado que no se iba a casar con nadie."

Spencer levantó la cara de la joven, y la miró con compasión.

Billy Joe miró la escena desde el escenario, y gruñó.  
>El cantante tomó su keytar, y empezó a cantar una canción:<br>"_I was just a kid workin' for the man for the first time  
>He said "listen kid, you'd better hear my advice:<br>Treat 'em like dirt, they'll stick  
>forever to the bottom of your shoe"<br>Oooo_

_I said "Mr. Man, that ain't nice  
>you gotta treat a girl right<br>Take her out, wine and dine her, always be polite"  
>"Kid, all good-just do you but soon you'll see<br>she don't want no goody two shoes"_

_You got style, you got grace  
>But kid you try so hard<br>she just laughs in your face  
>Yeah you're a nice guy<br>With the wrong attitude  
>She want a bad boy<br>I treat her bad, she loves me good  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>Cause you're a nice guy  
>But that just won't do<br>She want a bad boy._"

El ardiente rompe-corazones adolescente se quitó su chaqueta negra de cuero falso, y la lanzó al piso del escenario, y siguió cantando:  
>"<em>Listen kid, you hear them sirens comin' for me?<br>But when I get downtown she will already be  
>postin' bail in her favorite dress<br>Smilin' at me because I'm no good_

_You can buy her everything she likes  
>And I'm sure she'll be obliged to let you steal a kiss,<br>maybe even spend the night  
>Kid, all good-just know that<br>She'll be thinking of me even when she's with you._"

Spencer tragó saliva. ¿Acaso Billy estaba celoso?  
>El aspirante a cineasta miró a su novio por el hombro de Jade. Maldita sea. ¿Porqué se veía tan guapo cuando estaba celoso?<p>

"_You got style, you got grace  
>But kid you try so hard<br>she just laughs in your face  
>Yeah you're a nice guy<br>With the wrong attitude  
>She want a bad boy<br>I treat her bad, she loves me good  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>Cause you're a nice guy  
>But that just won't do<br>She want a bad boy._"Cobra siguió cantando, y se colocó sus lentes de sol para lucir como un chico malo.

El chico hizo un backflip en el escenario, y prosiguió con la canción:  
>"<em>Whoa, alright now<br>Single ladies._"

"_Yeah?_"Las chicas que estaban en frente del escenario observando a su ídolo cantaron.

"_I'm gonna need your help now._"El azabache cantó.

"_Tell us what ya want us to do now._"Las chicas cantaron.

"_I need help girls._"Billy se colocó la mano en el corazón.

"_You're a bad boy._"El grupo de chicas imitaron a su ídolo.

"_I say I need help now (help now)  
>So bad!<em>"El cantante, prácticamente, gritó en el micrófono.

"_So bad._"Las chicas repitieron.

"_So good!_"Billy Joe lanzó una mirada seductora a sus fans.

"_So good!_"Las chicas se sonrojaron.

"_So bad!_"Billy cantó, recibiendo un '_bad_' de sus fans.

"_Good!_"El joven dijo, y las chicas repitieron.

"_God damn, you got style, you got grace  
>Kid you try so hard<br>she just laughs in your face  
>Yeah you're a nice guy<br>With the wrong attitude  
>She want a bad boy<br>I treat her bad, she loves me good  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>Cause you're a nice guy  
>But that just won't do<br>She want a bad boy._"Cobra cantó, y tiró los lentes de sol al piso del escenario.

La canción terminó, y el joven se bajó del escenario, esquivando a sus fans mientras se dirigía a su novia y su novio.

"Wright, quítale las manos a mi chica."El menor dijo, bruscamente.

"No, Bill. Esta bien."Jade intentó calmar al azabache."Él no me estaba haciendo nada."

"Aún."Billy resopló.

Bobby, quien había estado en la puerta del local, notó la escena y corrió hacia su jefe.  
>"Señor. ¿Algún problema?"El hombre, de 19 años, preguntó.<p>

"No, Robert."El cantante hablo con un tono frío."Pero ya estamos listos para ir a casa a la otra fiesta de el señor Wright."

"¿Otra fiesta?"El aspirante a cineasta estaba confundido.

"Te prepare una fiesta en mi casa. Bueno...la verdad es una pijamada."Billy Joe volvió a usar su tono de voz normal."Estaba apunto de cancelarla cuando te vi intentando besar a mi chica, pero sí Jay dice que no le hicistes nada...les creo a ambos. Mi novia fiel y mi fiel mejor amigo."

Spencer tragó saliva.

"Espérame en la limo, amor."Cobra le plantó un beso a su novia en los labios, y la chica se fue con Bobby.

"Tú, acompáñame al baño."El cantante tomó el brazo de Wright.

Apenas entraron en el baño, el menor lo atrajo en un beso apasionado.  
>"Pensé que me ibas a matar allá afuera."Wright susurró.<p>

"Me dieron celos verlos a los dos juntos."Billy Joe murmuró, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello del mayor, quien era un poquitín más alto que él."Por eso no quería que se conocieran."

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pues me encontré un novio celoso."Spencer acarició su nariz contra la de Cobra.

Billy se sonrojó un poco ante el afecto de su novio.  
>"<em>God damn, you got style, you got grace<br>Kid, I try so hard  
>To not let you go<br>Yeah you're a nice guy  
>With the Wright attitude.<em>"El chico cantó, alterando las letras de la canción ligeramente.

"Con un 'te amo' bastaba."Spencer retomó el beso, y pasó su mano por el cabello de Cobra.

* * *

><p>El viaje en limusina a la mansión Cobra fue lento pero divertido, ya que el grupo de personas en la parte de atrás de la limusina estaba festejando.<p>

"Tómate un tragito, mi amigo cumpleañero."Rajeev sirvió un poco de ron en un vaso de shot.

"El alcohol en esta limusina esta prohibido."Bobby tomó el vaso, y tiró el líquido por la ventana."Sólo el señor Henderson esta permitido para beber alcohol y fumar aquí adentro."

"¡Hey!"Rajeev lucía molesto."¡Spence se merece un trago de cumpleaños!"

"El señor Wright aún es menor de edad, y no puede tomar alcohol. Tampoco usted, señor Baguiati."Bobby se cruzó de brazos."Y menos el señor Cobra."

"Aguafiestas."Rajeev murmuró.

Después de llegar a la mansión Cobra, el grupo se dirigió a la sala de estar donde iban a festejar un rato y luego se irían al cuarto de Billy a dormir.

"Amor, amor. Bájenle el volumen a la música."Brianna le dijo a su hijo, mientras entraba en la sala."Estoy ordenando pizza."

Al escuchar la palabra "pizza", el azabache se lamió los labios, tomó el control de la radio y le bajó el volumen.

La señora Cobra salió de la sala de estar, y Wright se acercó a su novio.  
>"Hey. Gracias por la fiesta, Bill."El aspirante a cineasta dijo.<p>

"Aún hay más."Cobra respondió con una sonrisa.  
>El menor luego se sentó en el sofá, y tomó un trago de su vaso de Coca Cola.<p>

"Tus padres te enviaron un regalo."El cantante se pasó una mano por el cabello, y silbó.

Jessica, de 13 años, entró en el sala, con un lazo en la cabeza.  
>"Spencer, ella es Jessica Wright. Tus padres te enviaron una hermanita personal."Billy rió un poco."Es fastidiosa, sabe karate y da mucho miedo."<p>

"¡Jessie!"Spencer corrió hacia su hermana, y la abrazó.

"Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor."Jessica sonrió.

El castaño se volteó a ver a su novio, y le susurró un 'gracias'.  
>Cobra estaba lleno de sorpresas. Era un joven impredecible.<p>

Billy Joe luego se levantó, y se aclaró la garganta, tomando la atención de todos.  
>"BJC aquí. Primero que todo, bienvenidos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hermanazo Spence Wright. Espero que se estén divirtiendo porque les aseguro que esta va a ser una noche inolvidable. Ahora, mi amiga Nila Vanilla les va decir el itinerario de hoy."El cantante dijo.<p>

Shanila se levantó de su puf naranja y tomó una carpeta.  
>"Primero, veremos un par de películas de horror, snacks incluidos. Luego, cenaremos pizza. Más tarde, iremos al salón de juegos a jugar un par de videojuegos. Luego, volveremos para acá a seguir festejando, y por último iremos a dormir en el cuarto de Billy."La India leyó en voz alta.<p>

Jade saltó sobre Billy de atrás del mueble, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>"Hola amor."La chica lo abrazó, mientras se sonrojaba un poco."¿Podemos hablar afuera un momento?"<p>

Cobra asintió.  
>El par luego salió al área de la piscina, y Billy notó lo nerviosa que Jade lucía.<p>

"¿Todo bien, corazón?"El cantante preguntó, preocupado.

"Sólo te quería preguntar algo."Black se mordió el labio nerviosamente."Mis padres se van de vacaciones en Abril por su aniversario, y mi mamá me dijo que te preguntara si me podía quedar contigo por unos cuantos días."

"¡Por supuesto!"Billy Joe respondió, inmediatamente.  
>El azabache luego tomó a su chica por los hombros, y le dio un beso.<p>

Después de hacer todo lo que Shanila había planeado, el grupo de personas se fue al cuarto de Billy para dormir.

"Spence, tú duerme en la cama. Es tu cumpleaños."Billy se colocó una camisa blanca de rayas azules."Yo y Jade vamos a dormir en el piso con los demás."

"No, ustedes duerman en la cama."Wright tomó una almohada, y la puso en el piso.

"¿Y si los tres dormimos en la cama?"Jade alzó una ceja.  
>Tenía puesta una camisa gris y unos shorts morados. En su brazo derecho tenía agarrada una sábana de felpa morada y un oso de peluche blanco.<p>

"Me encanta esa idea."Cobra sonrió.  
>El trío luego se montó en la cama, y los menores tomaron los dos lados de la cama, dejando a Spencer en el medio.<p>

Después de que todos se quedaron dormidos, el aspirante a cineasta se despertó para encontrarse con una sorpresa. Jade y Billy lo estaban abrazando mientras dormían. Spencer se mordió el labio para suprimir las ganas de decir "_estoy aquí con dos perras_", ya que los dos quinceañeros lucían demasiado tiernos al dormir. Wright suspiró, y lentamente cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Spencer observó el paisaje de Pinewood Hills.<br>No había mucho que decir, ya que sólo habían casas y nada de naturaleza que contemplar, pero el lugar era hermoso. Habían casas de diferentes tamaños, colores y estilos. Más ni una mansión, era una comunidad humilde y tranquila.  
>¿De verdad venía de este lugar? Su vida desde que llegó a Beverly Heights fue una montaña rusa de locura y diversión. Podía ser un completo amargado en la vida, pero convivir las 24 horas del día con Billy Joe Cobra te hace por lo menos sonreír más de 3 veces al día.<p>

El olor a café inundó las fosas nasales del cineasta, y se volteó para ver a su madre sosteniendo una taza de café.  
>"Supuse que no podrías dormir."Jane se sentó al lado de su primogénito, y le entregó la taza de café."Así que sí te vas a quedar despierto, te prepare café."<p>

"La verdad no tengo sueño."El castaño se encogió de hombros, y tomó un sorbo del café.

Jane abrazó a su hijo, y dejó que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas, empapando la manga de la camisa de Spencer.  
>"¿Qué hice mal para que te quisieras ir a un colegio al otro lado del país?"La peluquera preguntó.<p>

Wright tragó saliva.  
>¿Su madre aún creía que era una mala madre? El cineasta tenía que arreglar eso de inmediato.<p>

"Tú no hiciste nada malo, mamá. Yo sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad que Beverly Beverly High me estaba ofreciendo."Spencer limpió las lágrimas de su madre."Quería empezar de cero."

"¿Porqué?"Jane preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Porque tú y papá estaban muy ocupados con Jessica que me sentí aislado."El cineasta respondió."No tenía muchos amigos. Nadie que le importara un carajo lo que quería hacer por el resto de mi vida. Luego llegó la carta de Beverly Beverly High, y supe que ahí podría cumplir mi sueño de ser un director de películas de horror."

Jane le desordenó el cabello a su hijo.  
>"Tu padre y yo no sabíamos lo talentoso que eras. Sabíamos que eras especial de algún modo, más no teníamos ni la menor idea de lo que ibas a hacer en un futuro."La peluquera dijo."Pensé que sería mejor que te expresaras a tú modo, y me deje llevar y preferí a Jess sobre ti. Ella parecía tener la mente su objetivo de ser una karateca profesional, mientras que tú comenzaste tu carrera como fotógrafo de las competencias de Jessica, luego te enamoraste del arte de filmar películas y ahora aquí estas. El director más famoso de esta generación."<p>

"Mejor me iré a dormir."La pelirroja se levantó."Ya es tarde."

"¿Mamá?"Wright tomó otro tragó de café."Te quiero."

"Yo igual, cariño."La peluquera respondió, y entró en la casa.

El cineasta esperó unos cuantos minutos, y entró en la casa e inmediatamente se metió en un closet/cuarto de suministros que estaba al lado de la cocina.

El castaño buscó en un par de cajas(que tenían escrito en marcador rojo "Johnny Starr"), y sacó unos discos de vinilo y unos CDs.  
>Todos los objetos que estaban en las cajas o eran mercancía de el famoso rockero muerto o eran recortes de periódico y de revistas. Las cajas también contenían artículos(como camisetas) autografiados, libros, etc.<p>

Spencer revisó álbum por álbum, y lo único que encontraba eran canciones sobre lo genial que Johnny era, hasta que llegó al último álbum que Starr había grabado. Era un álbum de música romántica, y cuando Spencer sacó el cancionero del CD y leyó las letras una por una, notó algo en los agradecimientos que su suegro había escrito. Una dedicatoria.  
>"Para mi preciosa B. Rossi, gracias por todo tu apoyo, nena. Eres mi luz. Mi inspiración. Mi musa. Te amo con toda mi alma."El cineasta leyó en voz alta."Tú y yo estaremos juntos para siempre."<p>

La fecha de cuando fue grabado el álbum decía 1986. Así que para ese entonces, Jonathan y Brianna estaban saliendo.

Wright empezó a leer los recortes de periódicos hasta que llegó al del concierto en el cual Jonathan abandonó su carrera, y lo leyó en voz baja:  
>"<em>El pasado sábado, 19 de septiembre de 1987, el famoso Johnny Starr se fue a mitades del concierto de clausura de su gira mundial en Anaheim, California. Su representante, Erwin Chinowitz, nos dijo que Johnny tuvo una emergencia familiar y que por eso el veinteañero tuvo que irse. Starr informó hace unos cuantos días que renunciaba a su estrellato para que su nueva familia tuviera una vida tranquila y normal.<em>"

Spencer tomó el siguiente recorte, y tragó saliva.  
>La muerte de Jonathan.<br>"_El sábado, 25 de diciembre de 1993, el ex-cantante internacional Jonathan Henry Cobra, mejor conocido como Johnny Starr, fue encontrado muerto en una casa en Malibu. La esposa del ex-cantante, Brianna Rossi, le dijo a la policía lo siguiente:  
>'<strong>Joe escucho un ruido, y fue a revisar que pasaba. Me dijo que me fuera a dormir, que todo iba a estar bien...que el se encargaría de todo.'<strong>  
>El asesino fue Daniel Jenkins, un hombre recién escapado de prisión, y fue sentenciado a unos 20 años más en prisión. Jenkins asesinó al ex-cantante de manera sangrienta, manchando las paredes blancas y las alfombras de la sala de estar del hogar con la sangre de Johnny.<br>El hijo del Starr, Billy Joe Cobra, fue apuntado con una pistola en la espalda una semana antes de que el chico de 6 años de edad fuera contratado por Pace Records. El niño afirma que Jenkins se tiró al piso antes de poder dispararlo y que el asesino empezó a golpearse a sí mismo hasta quedar inconsciente._"

El cineasta estaba impactado con todo lo que acababa de leer.  
>Su suegro tenía una vida perfecta, y llegó este maldito a matarlo.<p>

Después de meter todo en las cajas, Wright se levantó del piso y se fue a dormir en su antiguo cuarto.  
>Mañana tenía que ir a "Wake Up, Miami!" a una entrevista sobre su película nueva.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Wow! En este capítulo nos enteramos de muchas cosas.<strong>

**Aquí tienen su dosis de "Tiempo de Explicación":**

**-Si, esta historia "comienza" a finales del 2014.**

**-Si, Jonathan solia ser un cantante.**

**-La canción que cantan en el auto es "Good Time" de Owl City.**

**-La canción que canta AJ es "Melodies" de Madison Beer.**

**-La canción que canta Billy es "Nice Guys Finish Last" de Cobra Starship.**

**-En este capítulo, tenemos a _Dramatic!Wright_.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados(en serio, dejen un poquito de apoyo moral).**


	14. Wake Up Miami & Festival de Música

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Living La Vida Cobra".**

**En este capítulo, los muchachos van a "_Wake Up, Miami!_", y luego al festival de música de Miami, donde Spence se encuentra a una vieja amiga. Mientras que Billy se pone dramático en el festival de música, y luego se pelea con Spencer.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa Wright, AJ Cobra se paseaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto de su tía. Mañana tendría que ir a "Wake Up, Miami!" con sus padres, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba hablar.<p>

Tal vez le preguntasen que quería ser cuando creciera, y con una sonrisa encantadora, Junior les diría "cantante".  
>"¿Te puedes ir a dormir?"Jessica preguntó, mientras de tapaba la cara con una almohada."Se que estas nerviosa por la entrevista de mañana, pero tienes que dormir un poco o sino lucirás como un zombie en la televisión nacional."<p>

"No puedo."AJ se recostó de la pared."¿Y si hago algo malo mañana? ¿Si se me enreda la lengua y digo algo sin sentido?"

"AJ, nada malo va pasar."Jessica suspiró.  
>La mujer luego oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Al parecer, Junior se había salido del cuarto.<p>

Ariana tragó saliva, mientras caminaba hacia la escalera. Tuvo la extraña necesidad de salir a tomar agua. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir, y un poco de agua tal vez la relajaría.

La casa de los Wright en la oscuridad no era nada linda y acogedora como lo era con las luces encendidas. AJ se tropezó con alguien a mitad del pasillo, y escuchó una voz conocida empezar a maldecir. Spencer.

"¿Estas bien?"AJ preguntó.

"¿AJ?"Spencer tanteó la pared en busca de un interruptor de luz."Deberías estar durmiendo."  
>Cuando el cineasta encontró dicho interruptor, encendió la luz del pasillo y observó la expresión de la cara de la menor. La niña lucía como sí estuviera apunto de llorar.<p>

"Tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo en 'Wake Up, Miami'."Junior sacó el tema de la nada."Ya hice el ridículo en los Teen Choice Awards. No quiero que vuelva a pasar."

"Cariño, te aseguro que no va pasar nada malo."Wright se levantó del piso, y ayudó a su hijastra a levantarse."Y si pasa algo malo sólo recuerda que de los errores se aprende, del éxito...no mucho."

Ariana asintió, y de repente, ya no se sentía nerviosa.  
>"Entendido, Papá."La niña hizo un saludo militar, y se dio la media vuelta."Buenas noches, Spenalty Kick."<p>

La menor luego se dirigió de vuelta al cuarto de Jessica.

"Buenas noches, AJ."Spencer sonrió, y entró en su antiguo cuarto.

Apenas la puerta se abrió, Billy Joe gruño.  
>"Maldición, Wright. ¿Dónde carajo estabas?"El cantante se tapó la vista, ya que la luz le irritaba los ojos."Me desperté hace un rato, y no estabas. ¿Dónde te metiste?"<p>

"No podía dormir."Wright respondió, mientras se metía en la cama y le daba un beso en la frente a su esposo."Fui al muelle un rato a pensar."

Billy bostezó.  
>"¿Tú crees que yo puedo dormir?"El azabache alzó una ceja."Tengo sueño, más no tengo ganas de dormir."<p>

Cobra luego le puso la mano en la mejilla a Wright, y lo atrajo en un beso.  
>"Ve a dormir, Spence."El cantante susurró en los labios del cineasta."Descansa."<p>

Billy luego empezó a tararear una canción para que Spencer se quedara dormido:  
>"<em>Praying won't do it<br>Hating won't do it  
>Drinking won't do it<br>Fighting won't knock you out  
>Of my head<em>

_Hiding won't hide it  
>Smiling won't hide it<br>Like I ain't tried it  
>Everyone's tried it now<br>And failed somehow_

_So when you gonna let me  
>When you gonna let me out, out<em>

_And if you know  
>How do you get up from an all time low?<br>I'm in pieces  
>It seems like peace is<br>The only thing I'll never know  
>How do you get up?<br>Get up?_"

Spencer bostezó, y cayó en un sueño profundo, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Billy(quien tenía unos pantalones de dormir azules puesto, ya que hacia un poco de calor porque el aire acondicionado del cineasta no había sido prendido en años). Maldición, simplemente escuchar el corazón de su marido latir era como una canción para el cineasta.

Billy acarició el cabello de su esposo, y miró al techo, preguntándose como rayos Spencer lo había soportado todos estos años. El cantante sonrió de manera maníaca cuando un recuerdo en específico le llegó a la mente. El día en que él y Spencer decidieron decirle a Jade que ellos eran pareja.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Baruch Cohen, de 15 años, observó el reloj que colgaba de la pared del salón de 4to año.<br>En 10 minutos, Spencer y él irían al Wi-Fri a almorzar con Jade y luego los tres irían al centro comercial a pasear.

Una nota cayó en su pupitre, y el chico la desenvolvió y la colocó sobre su libro de gramática para fingir que estaba leyendo la página asignada. La nota decía:  
>"Jay me acaba de enviar un mensaje. Tiene algo urgente que decirnos. ~Spence."<p>

Baruch tomó su lápiz, y escribió una rápida respuesta y se la paso a su novio, quien estaba sentado detrás de él.

Wright leyó la nota mentalmente:  
>"¿Qué crees que nos va decir? Tal vez se enteró de 'ya-tú-sabes-que' y nos va a matar por mentirle. ~BJC."<p>

El aspirante a cineasta escribió su respuesta, y luego le paso la nota a Cohen.  
>"La verdad ni idea. ~Spence."<p>

El timbre sonó, y los dos jóvenes inmediatamente guardaron sus cosas y salieron del salón.

"Chicos. ¿A dónde van?"Shanila corrió hacia sus compañeros, seguida de Rajeev y Lolo.

Lolo recientemente se había unido al grupo de los "Rebels" de Beverly Beverly High, ya que ella y Rajeev eran pareja y jamás se separaban. ¿Cómo esos dos llegaron a ser pareja? Con la ayuda de Baruch, quien le dijo a Lolo que le diera una oportunidad al indio, y el hecho de que Rajeev se había emborrachado una noche(a finales de agosto) y había dejado a Lolo embarazada de gemelos. Los gemelos, Raji y Maya, habían nacido el mes pasado, abril.

"Vamos al Wi-Fri."Cohen respondió."Jade nos quiere hablar de algo a mí y a Spencer."

"¿Pueden venir esta tarde a mi casa? Hoy tenemos reunión de los Rebels."Shanila se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió."Ah, y tenemos que terminar el informe de química."

Baruch golpeó su frente. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar que la reunión era hoy? Él mismo había puesto las reglas de los Rebels.

"Iremos a las 4."El azabache dijo."Después de que Spence y yo estudiemos la magia de la matemática. Saben...porque el examen es el viernes."

Y con eso, el par se fue caminando al Wi-Fri.

* * *

><p>Buck guió al par hacia una mesa reservada, donde Jade los estaba esperando.<br>"Spencer, dame un momento a solas con Baruch."Jade dijo, antes de que el aspirante a cineasta se sentara.

Wright asintió, y se fue al segundo piso del Wi-Fri a ver televisión. Eran las 1 de la tarde, y no había casi nadie en el restaurante, sólo algunos alumnos de Beverly Beverly High y Buck.

En el segundo piso tampoco había mucha gente, sólo estaban Buddy, iStevie, Las Soapies y Paula. Dicho grupo de personas estaba viendo una película, mientras estaban sentados en el piso.  
>"Hey."Spencer saludó.<p>

"Hola compañerin."Paula sonrió."¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Baruch y yo vinimos a almorzar con una amiga, pero ella quiere hablar a solas con él. ¿Les importa si me uno por un rato?"El aspirante a cineasta preguntó.

"Para nada."Dourine señalo el lugar libre al lado de Maurine.

Spencer tomó el asiento.

A los 30 minutos, el iPhone de Wright empezó a vibrar.  
>Spencer se levantó y atendió la llamada en la escalera.<p>

"¿Puedo hablar contigo ahora?"La voz de Jade se escuchó por el auricular.  
>La chica sonaba como sí acabara de terminar de llorar.<p>

"Claro."Wright dijo, y bajó las escaleras.

El castaño luego se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban Jade y Baruch, y notó algo. ¿Dónde estaba Baruch?

"Hey."El aspirante a cineasta se sentó en frente de Jade.

"Spencer. Estoy...estoy embarazada."Jade se tapó la cara con las manos, y empezó a llorar."Bill está en negación, y se encerró en el baño. Yo no se que hacer. Mis padres de seguro me van a decir que ponga al bebé en adopción. Spence, ayúdame. Tú eres el único que puede hablar con Billy y tranquilizarlo. Los dos, él y yo, tenemos que explicarle a mis padres esto...y yo no puedo hacerlo sola."

Spencer tragó saliva.  
>"I-Intentare hablar con él."Wright tartamudeó.<p>

El castaño luego se acordó de algo, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño. Jade se había quedado el mes pasado en casa de Cobra, y Billy le había comentado a Spencer que se había "tirado" a Black una noche.

Spencer tomó el pomo de la puerta del baño, y la abrió.  
>Obviamente, el "se encerró en el baño" se refería a que Jade no podía entrar en el baño de chicos y sacar a Baruch a la fuerza.<p>

"¿Baruch?"Wright dijo, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.  
>Lo único que el joven escuchó fueron sollozos y insultos proviniendo de una de las casillas del baño.<p>

"¿Baruch?"Spencer repitió."¿Todo bien?"

La puerta de una de las casillas se abrió de golpe, y Baruch estaba ahí parado. Su cara estaba roja, y aún estaba llorando.  
>"¡Mi vida se acabo!"Cohen gritó."¡Ya no tengo nada, Spencer! ¡Mi carrera se va terminar...gracias a este maldito niño!"<p>

Wright abrió los brazos, y Baruch corrió hacia su novio y lo abrazó fuertemente.  
>"Baruch."El castaño suspiró."Tu carrera no se va a terminar porque vayas a tener un hijo."<p>

Cohen resopló.  
>"Dile eso a mi papá."El azabache murmuró, mientras fijaba su mirada en el piso."Dejó su carrera por mi culpa, y ve ahora donde esta...tres metros bajo tierra porque un hijo de puta lo mató."<p>

Spencer levantó la cara del menor, y lo hizo mirar a sus ojos.  
>"BeeJay, tienes que apoyar a Jade en esto. Ella no puede criar a tu hijo sola."Wright dijo."¿Sabes que sería peor que tener un hijo? Tener uno y no saber donde esta porque los padres de tu novia lo pusieron en adopción."<p>

Baruch ahogó un grito.  
>No podía dejar que le hicieran eso a Junior. Ese iba a ser su heredero.<br>"¿Te pasó eso? Dios, Spence."Obviamente, Cohen no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de echarle broma a su novio.

"Cállate, Cohen."Spencer le plantó un beso a su novio en la mejilla.

Después de eso, el par se devolvió a hablar con Jade.  
>"Jade. Lamento haber reaccionado de esa manera tan infantil."Baruch se cruzó de brazos e intentó lucir serio."Por supuesto que estaré a tu lado durante todo esto...pero..."<p>

Cohen miró a Spencer.  
>El aspirante a cineasta no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que el azabache iba a decir.<p>

"Spencer y yo estamos saliendo."Baruch cerró los ojos, esperando una bofetada.

Jade empezó a reír.  
>"No puede ser."La chica dijo."En serio duraron 7 meses en tratar de decirme eso."<p>

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Cohen.

"Shanila me dijo. Ella y yo teníamos una apuesta sobre quién me lo decía primero."Black respondió."Al parecer, yo gané."

"¿No estas molesta?"Wright preguntó.

Jade negó con la cabeza.  
>"La verdad, ustedes siempre hicieron una linda pareja."La chica sonrió.<p>

"¿Aún estamos saliendo?"Baruch lucía totalmente confundido.

"No se. ¿Lo estamos?"Black se encogió de hombros.

Cohen se rascó la cabeza.  
>"No se. Los dos me gustan por igual."El chico respondió.<p>

"¿Saben que? Denle un descanso a la relación y enfoquen su atención en la situación que tienen."Spencer dijo, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono."O sigamos en un bizarro triángulo amoroso. Su elección."

"Tiene razón. Deberíamos poner nuestra atención en el bebé, amor."Jade miró a su novio, y puso su mano encima de la de él.

Baruch asintió.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Billy rió un poco, y siguió acariciando el cabello de su esposo.<br>El extraño triángulo amoroso que el trío vivió fue literalmente bizarro. ¿Dos fans del horror y un cantante internacional que se escondía detrás de unos lentes como un maldito superhéroe? Esa combinación era muy extraña. ¿Porqué Jade jamás lo dejó y se escapó con Spencer? Ellos sí podían hacer una linda pareja. Spencer llegaría a casa y le diría "_Oye amor, compre más cosas de zombies hoy en el mall cuando salí a buscar a AJ al colegio_" y Jade estaría en la cocina preparando la cena y le respondería "_¡Yay, más para la colección! Gracias Spence_" y luego se besarían y tal vez Spencer si tuviera sexo constantemente con ella.

Billy Joe inhaló una bocanada de aire por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca.  
>Estaba sobreactuando. Spencer lo amaba a él, no a Jade.<br>Mañana sería un largo día, y Cobra aún no tenía sueño. Tal vez por eso se estaba imaginando cosas raras como Spencer y Jade casados.

Billy rió ligeramente ante dicho pensamiento.

Cobra decidió seguir recordando cosas para intentar quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Baruch Cohen, de 16 años, caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto de hospital de Jade.<br>El doctor lo había llamado para quien sabe que, y el azabache estaba nervioso.

Tal vez, el señor Jacob Black había llegado con una pandilla de abogados a demandarlo. O tal vez su mamá y la señora Madeline Black(quien era amiga de la señora Cohen desde el bachillerato y por eso Billy conoció a Jade) estaban ya planeando una boda para que su nieta viviera con una familia normal.

Baruch tomó el pomo de la puerta, y suspiró.  
>Detrás de esa puerta habría un gran cambio en su vida.<p>

Un nuevo comienzo.

Pero Cohen no quería un nuevo comienzo. Le gustaba su vida como estaba.

Parte de él, quería entrar en ese cuarto y ver a su hija. La otra parte, quería salir corriendo del hospital y esconderse en su mansión.

La verdad, Baruch no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería en ese momento.

Su estómago rugió. No había desayunado nada aún.

Ahora si sabía que quería. Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave.

Baruch notó que ya había abierto la puerta, y entró en la habitación.  
>Una enfermera, rápidamente, empujó al joven hacia donde estaba el doctor y le entregó unas tijeras.<p>

La confianza de Cobra se había minimizado al tamaño de un granito de arena.  
>Tenía miedo de ver a su propia hija.<p>

"Corta aquí."El doctor señalo.

El azabache hizo lo que le dijeron, evitando ver a la pequeña que una de las enfermeras tenía cargada.

Dicha pequeña empezó a llorar, y Baruch se sintió aún más nervioso. ¿Acaso algo andaba mal?

La enfermera cubrió a la pequeña con una sábana rosada, y se la puso al cantante en los brazos.  
>Cohen sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros, y también sintió lágrimas deslizandose por sus mejillas.<p>

"Hola, mi amor."Baruch miró la carita de la pequeña, y sonrió.

"¿Señor Cohen, me devuelve a la pequeña?"Una enfermera preguntó."Tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas."

"¿Puedo mostrársela a alguien rápidamente?"Cohen dijo, sin quitar la mirada de su hija.

La enfermera asintió.

* * *

><p>"Toc, toc."Baruch le dio unos golpecitos a Wright, quien estaba jugando con su teléfono, en el hombro.<p>

Spencer se volteó, y vio a Baruch cargando una cosa envuelta en una sábana rosada.

"Nació dos meses temprano, pero el doctor dice que todo esta bien."Baruch le dio un beso en la frente a su hija."Aún no sabemos como llamarla."

Wright miro a su novio y sonrió.  
>Dios, su cara lucía demasiado adorable mientras veía a Cohen con su pequeña.<p>

"¿Quieres cargarla?"Baruch preguntó.

"Eh...la verdad no tengo experiencia con bebés..."Spencer estaba diciendo, cuando su novio colocó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Wright se quedo callado, y observo a la bebé detalladamente.  
>La pequeña abrió sus ojitos, y miro al cineasta.<br>"Eh...pues hola."Spencer se sonrojó.

"¿Uh...te gusta el nombre Ariana Joan?"Baruch preguntó de la nada."Es que...se me ocurrió hace unos días...y bueno ya sabes...me gusta. Creo que rima un poco."

"Me encanta el nombre."Spencer asintió, sin levantar la mirada de la niña."Le combina con esa carita preciosa."

"¿Quieres una foto para recordar su cara, ya que se la van a llevar al área de cuidados intensivos?"Baruch preguntó.

"¿Qué?"Wright lucía confundido."Pero dijiste que el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien."

"Si, pero es que está un poquitín frágil porque...bueno...nació prematura."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"No quiero ninguna foto, yo me voy a quedar contigo. No te voy a dejar solo durante esto. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y novio."Spencer dijo.

"Eh...pues gracias."Baruch se sonrojó.

El azabache se acercó al mayor, y le dio un beso en los labios.  
>"Ahora somos papás."El menor rió en los labios de Wright.<p>

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Billy sonrió ante el recuerdo.<br>Aunque no hubiera estado del todo emocionado porque AJ entrara en su vida, la niña literalmente le puso una sonrisa en la cara cuando la vio por primera vez. Él no era el hombre más religioso del mundo, pero a veces le rezaba a Dios para agradecerle por todo lo que le había dado. Una buena familia, un buen esposo, una maravillosa hija, un talento extraordinario.

El cantante bostezó, y recostó su cabeza sobre la de Spencer.  
>Mañana irían a "Wake Up, Miami!" a hablar de la película de Wright, y luego irían al Festival de Música de Invierno en Miami Beach.<p>

Cobra le había puesto algunas reglas a los anfitriones del Festival:  
>-Él sólo bebía agua mineral traída de Suiza.(Esta regla fue echando broma)<br>-Quería sándwiches de mantequilla de maní suave en su camerino.  
>-También quería una jarra de té de flor de naranja en su camerino. El té lo relajaba y le quitaba todo tipo de nervios.<br>-Un bowl de gomitas verdes y azules.

El equipo(bailarines, la banda, Richard, etc.) con el que Billy Joe cantaba lo traía su representante esa noche en un avión, junto con su micrófono dorado. Billy se había traído su guitarra y su keytar porque la verdad él no dejaba que nadie tocara a sus "bebés".

* * *

><p>La puerta del cuarto de Spencer se azotó a las 7 de la mañana, y Jessica tragó saliva.<br>Ella y AJ estaban en la cocina, desayunando, pero desde hace unos buenos 30 minutos...la mujer empezó a escuchar gritos e insultos que provenían del cuarto.

Spencer bajó las escaleras, y siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo en el comedor.  
>El cineasta tomó asiento en la mesa.<p>

"¿Qué paso?"Jessica se cruzó de brazos.

"Me intentó echar del cuarto porque le dije que me dejara tranquilo mientras terminaba un guión."Wright mordió un pedazo de tostada."Luego empezamos a pelear, y le dije que él no sabía como escribir un guión. ¿Sabes que me dijo? '_¡Ja! Pues te lo pruebare todo el día'._"

Ariana levantó la mirada de su sándwich de queso, y bostezó.  
>"La tía Jessica te quería preguntar si podía venir con nosotros al festival de música."La niña dijo.<p>

"Ah, si."Jessica se rascó la nuca, nerviosamente.

"Claro, las chicas necesitan más compañía."Spencer señalo al par que estaba durmiendo en la sala.

Billy bajó las escaleras, se miró en el espejo y luego entró en el comedor.  
>El cantante, simplemente, se sentó a desayunar y no dijo nada.<p>

"¿Vieron el juego de los Lakers anoche? Estuvo increíble."Jessica intentó comenzar una conversación.

"Psh, Lakers."Billy Joe murmuró, mientras mordía un trozo de tocino."Los Heats son los que mandan."

"Pensé que le ibas a los Lakers porque eres de Los Ángeles."Jessica lucía confundida.

"Pensé que Spencer me quería, pero todo era una fea mentira."Billy le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Wright.

* * *

><p>"Bienvenidos a Wake Up Miami. Soy Jackie Kerry y conmigo están el famoso director de cine Spencer Wright, el cantante internacional Billy Joe Cobra y la preciosa AJ Cobra."Una mujer de cabello marrón claro dijo a la cámara.<p>

La mujer se volteó al trío en frente de ella.  
>"Spencer, cuéntanos de Zombeach Party."Jackie sonrió.<p>

"Zombeach Party fue una idea que tuve un día mientras estaba descansando en el área de la piscina de mi casa. Se trata de una chica rebelde que se va una noche de fiestas en justo cuando una invasión zombie se desata."Spencer habló, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía carismáticamente."Su madre, una ex-cazadora de zombies, se entera de que se escapó y con la ayuda de su vecino, un chico llamado Alex, los dos se van a la playa a buscar a la chica. Cuando salen a las calles de la pequeña ciudad y ven a los zombies, la madre de Nicole se desvía a una tienda de armas para comprar cosas para detener el apocalipsis zombie que se desató en Sandwood Ville."

"¿Y nos podrías mostrar un pequeño clip de la película?"Jackie preguntó.

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
>"No quiero darles más spoilers."El cineasta dijo.<p>

Jackie asintió, y ojeó las fichas donde había escrito las preguntas.  
>"Billy. ¿Vas a estar hoy en el festival de música de Miami?"La mujer miró al cantante.<p>

"Si, Jackeline."Cobra habló con una voz encantadora."Cantaré tres canciones."

"¿Habías estado anteriormente en el festival?"Jackie preguntó.

Billy Joe asintió.  
>"Todos los años."El cantante respondió.<p>

"¿Y tú, AJ, que quieres ser cuando crezcas?"Jackie fijó su atención en la menor."¿Cantante o directora de cine?"

"La verdad, Jackie, quiero ser cantante."AJ cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, y sonrió."Adoro la música con toda mi alma, y quisiera expresarme a través de ella. Aunque...también me gusta la fotografía y el cine."

"¿Haz pensado en grabar un álbum?"Jackie se enderezó en la silla.

Billy asintió.  
>"Si, y lo va a grabar el próximo año."El cantante sonrió.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Billy P.O.V-<em>**  
><em>El viaje al festival de música de Miami fueron unos largos y horribles 30 minutos. Spencer conducía hacia Miami Beach, mientras yo repasaba las letras de mis canciones.<em>

_Al llegar al festival de música, nos encontramos con el idiota de Jonah que iba a abrir el concierto con una de sus canciones estúpidas._

"Sensei, sensei."_El iluso corrió hacia mí, y me dio una taza de té._"Para la garganta."

_Lamebotas._

_Tomé el té de un solo trago. Era té de flor de naranja mezclado con otro que no pude distinguir el sabor._

_Empece a vocalizar, mientras Wright se sentaba en una silla y se ponía a dibujar en su block. AJ tomó el asiento a su lado, y me observó vocalizar._

_Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, y mi vista cayó en ella.  
>La niña esa con pelo rosado. La maldita perra. La roba-premios. Mi rival.<em>

_¿Debería describirla, verdad? Así sabrán de que perra hablo._

_Era una chica de baja estatura(unos 1,70 metros), piel bronceada ligeramente, cabello rosa con mechas negras. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un marrón chocolate con pestañas largas. Su cuerpo era atlético con curvas. Sus labios eran gruesos, y siempre tenían esa sonrisita grande y blanca que tanto me fastidiaba. Usaba una máscara para ocultar su identidad, pero yo sabía quien era esa maldita._

_Esa era Owl, una rapera que me había robado el premio a "Mejor Canción del Verano" hace un año._

_Hablando de la señorita perfección, se esta acercando a mí y a mi equipo.  
>La ilusa acaba de pasar en frente mío y se sentó en frente de mi marido.<em>

"Leí tu carta."_Owl le dijo a Spencer._

_La maldita rió un poco._  
>"Leí tu carta."<em>Repitió.<em>

_Owl se lamió los labios, y luego dijo:_  
>"Gavriel me dijo que si."<p>

_¿De que carajo estaba hablando? ¿Acaso le había escrito una carta declarandosele y diciendo que deberían escapar juntos? ¿Y otro chico estaba infiltrado en esto? ¿Acaso Wright se iba a escapar a una orgía con esta tipaza?_

"Hey Cobra. Estas narrando todo en voz alta."_Owl rió en voz baja_."Escuché todo."

"No estoy narrando nada."_Me crucé de brazos, y me volteé.  
>No quería que esa ilusa me viera.<em>

"Cobra. Primero, voy a hacer el soundtrack de la nueva película de Spencer. Segundo, me estas viendo fijamente y estas incomodando. Tercero, Wright no me gusta. No me gustan los directores de cine bisexuales...sin ofender, castaño. Cuarto, tengo nov...esclavo."_Owl se levantó, e imitó mi pose._"Spence es mi amigo desde que éramos niños."

"Fue la segunda persona a la que le dije que era bisexual."_Wright añadió._

"Y le explique los unicornios."_Owl rió ante el recuerdo._

"¿Unicornios?"_AJ lucía confundida._

"Niveles de lo gay que un chico puede ser."_Owl explicó._"Spence está en el nivel uno. Tu padre en el nivel 15."

_Maldita. Maldita. Maldita. La odio con toda mi alma. Lleva 30 segundos conociéndome y ya empezó a hacerme bullying._  
><em><strong>-Fin del P.O.V-<strong>_

* * *

><p>Después del festival de música, el grupo se fue a la mansión de playa de Owl que estaba cerca. Habían comprado comida china para cenar algo y ver unas películas.<p>

"Y estos son mis premios. Este es de cuando mi álbum fue platino...y este es de cuando mi canción...la que le ganó a la de Billy...llego a doble platino."Owl, de 23 años, mostraba una repisa llena de premios.

"Maldita."Billy susurró, mientras se clavaba las uñas en la pierna."Te robaste mi premio. Ese trofeo debería estar en mi casa, en mi cuarto de premios junto a los otros 29 de Mejor Canción del Verano."

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
>¿Acaso su marido no podía quedarse tranquilo? Era sólo un trofeo.<p>

Owl guió al grupo a la cocina, y luego se sentaron a comer comida china en la barra. Wright tomó el brazo de su esposo, y lo sacó al pasillo que llevaba a la entrada principal.

Billy volteó la mirada hacia la puerta, evitando mirar a Spencer.  
>"¿Cuál es tu problema?"El cineasta se cruzó de brazos."Estas actuando como un niño de 5 años."<p>

Billy Joe ignoró al castaño.

"¿No quieres hablar, ah?"Spencer puso los ojos en blanco."Bien. Si así va ser..."

Wright se quitó el anillo, y lo metió en el bolsillo del pantalón de su esposo.  
>"Considera esto nuestro indicio a un divorcio."El castaño volvió a cruzar los brazos.<p>

Billy tragó saliva, por alguna extraña razón sintió su garganta quedarse completamente seca.  
>"Spence."El azabache sintió un par de lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas."Sabes que no me gusta pelear contigo, pero tenías que ponerte a trabajar cuando estamos de vacaciones..."<p>

"No estamos de vacaciones. Tú viniste a trabajar."Spencer se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Cobra.

"¿Qué otros secretos me guardas?"Billy Joe sacó la pregunta de la nada."Tienes armas en tu auto. Tienes una amiga de la que nunca me hablaste. No quieres tener sexo porque estas estresado. Dime. ¿Qué otros malditos secretos me guardas?"

Spencer metió su mano en el bolsillo, tomó el anillo y se lo colocó de nuevo en el dedo.  
>"Sólo quiero que me expliques porque demonios estas actuando como un niño."El cineasta gruño.<p>

"Pues el truquito de quitarte el anillo y amenazarme con divorcio ya no va a funcionar."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y le lanzó una mirada fría al castaño.

Cobra se dirigió a la entrada principal y salió de la mansión.

Wright inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.  
>El maldito de Cobra tenía razón. No debería estar guardándole secretos, y tampoco debería estar trabajando cuando estaba "de vacaciones". Maldita sea, Billy siempre tenía la razón...aún cuando no la tenía.<p>

El cineasta se devolvió a la cocina.  
>"¿Owl, podemos hablar?"Spencer preguntó.<p>

La chica asintió, y guió a Spencer al área de la piscina.  
>"Rebeka. Me acabo de pelear con Bill."El cineasta aguantó las ganas de llorar.<p>

"Spence."La menor abrazó al castaño."Todo va estar bien. Es más, tengo una amiga que es consejera...terapeuta...matrimonial. Tú y Billy deberían ir."

Wright asintió.  
>Una consulta de terapia de parejas no les vendría mal a Billy y a él.<p>

* * *

><p>¿Dónde carajo estaba Billy?<br>Esa era la única pregunta que Spencer se estaba haciendo en este instante.

AJ entró en el antiguo cuarto de su padrastro, y se sentó en la cama mientras Wright caminaba de un lado a otro. Eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, y Billy no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Qué si lo había intentado llamar? Spencer había borrado esa idea después de haber intentado llamar a Cobra más de 25 veces. Al parecer, Billy Joe había apagado su teléfono para intentar ignorar a Wright.

El iPhone de Spencer empezó a sonar, y el cineasta atendió la llamada.  
>"Spencer Wright."El castaño dijo.<p>

"Señor Wright. Soy el doctor Logan Brett."Una voz masculina se escuchó por el auricular."Sólo le quería informar que su...eh...esposo, el señor Cobra, acaba de ser ingresado en el hospital de Boca Ratón por que lo atropelló un auto."

Spencer ahogó un grito.  
>"¿Va estar bien?"El cineasta preguntó.<p>

"Si, señor Wright."El doctor respondió."Sólo va necesitar descansar un poco...si puede venir lo más antes posible...se lo agradecería. En cuanto el señor Cobra se despierte y vea una cara conocida, le aseguro que se va sentir mejor."

Con eso, el doctor Brett colgó la llamada.

"Ya vengo."Wright le dijo a su hijastra, mientras se colocaba una chaqueta."Tu papá esta en el hospital, y tengo que ir a ver si esta bien."  
>Le dio un beso a la niña en la frente, y le desordenó el cabello.<p>

* * *

><p>"No me toques."Billy golpeó la mano de Spencer, mientras entraban en la casa de los Wright."Tengo 27 años, Spencer, se como caminar con una pierna dolorida."<p>

Gracias a que Jonathan había seguido a Billy, el azabache había salido ileso del accidente. Bueno...sólo se había roto el brazo izquierdo, y la pierna derecha le ardía como un infierno aunque no se hubiera roto ningún hueso.

"Disculpa por tratar de ser un buen esposo."Wright imitó la voz de su marido.

El castaño se acercó al cantante, y le arregló el flequillo que estaba desordenado.  
>"¿Te quieres recostar en el mueble?"Le preguntó."Las chicas se fueron a dormir en el balcón cerrado del cuarto de huéspedes."<p>

Billy Joe asintió.  
>"¡Agh!"El cantante gruño cuando intentó caminar.<p>

"Esto me recuerda a cuando la máquina de mezclas de Pace Records explotó, y creías que tu pierna estaba rota pero resulta que estaba era inflamada."Spencer rió.

"¿Te ríes de mi dolor? Que buen esposo eres."Billy le lanzó una mirada fulminante."Ojalá sigas sensible del abdomen porque..."  
>El cantante le metió un puñetazo en el estómago.<p>

"¡Maldita sea!"Wright se mordió el labio para suprimir el dolor.  
>Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco.<p>

"Muchachos. Dejen de pelearse y respiren."El fantasma dijo."Todos tenemos que relajarnos."

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y Spencer lo rompió al decir:  
>"Mañana. Terapia de parejas."<p>

"Me parece bien."Billy se encogió de hombros."Así una terapeuta te dice que no debes esconderme cosas."

* * *

><p><strong> Ese fue un capítulo muy extraño.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Mera, mera coincidencia que el papá de Jade se llame "Jacob Black". No me inspire del personaje de Twilight. Es más, me acorde hoy que el personaje de Twilight se llama asi.**

**-Owl es el personaje de mi hermana mayor. Primero iba a ser una reportera, y luego me dijo "¿y si es la amiga de Spencer?". Me agrado la idea y la puse en la historia. Para clarar algo, mi hermana no se llama Rebeka. Tiene un nombre similar al mío, y nuestro hermano mayor también.**

**-Algún día explicare los unicornios mejor. Son 17 niveles.**

**-Si, ya era tiempo de que los muchachos fueran a terapia de pareja.**

**-Si, Billy en serio narró todo eso.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Posdata: Pongan preguntas de lo que quieren que la terapeuta les pregunte a los muchachos, y les aseguro que las pondré en el capítulo.**

**Posdata de la posdata: Si ven algún error en este capítulo, avísenme para arreglarlo(pero no se pongan Grammar Nazi conmigo).**


	15. Tattooed Heart

**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7(si quieren me dicen Anto)!**

**Primero que todo, gracias a los que enviaron preguntas para los muchachos. Están ahí respondidas en la parte de la terapeuta matrimonial.**

**En este capítulo, los mucnachos van con la terapeuta matrimonial a resolver sus problemas. Se vuelven a pelear. Spencer y Mallory se van de fiestas. Spencer vuelve a ir al hospital. Mallory llama a su jefe en un momento incomodo. Descubrimos que Wright...¿tiene un tatuaje?**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene mención de uso de drogas, suicidio y Ghost!Wright. Antes de que las Zomb-soldiers de la Zombie Army me ataquen, Spencer **_**NO**_** muere.**

* * *

><p>Jane Wright entró en la sala de estar de su hogar, y vio al par recostado en el mueble. La pelirroja sonrió al ver a su hijo durmiendo como el ángel que era. Spencer siempre había sido un chico bueno, humilde y tímido, y Jane sabía muy bien que aún lo era. Lo que Jane no entendía era porque no le quiso decir que era "bisexual".<p>

Recordó ese verano como sí fuera ayer, su hijo acababa de terminar el tercer año de bachillerato y esa mismísima noche Jane recibió una llamada de la señora Baguiati.

"_Jane, querida._"Amaya le dijo."_Los muchachos acaban de llegar un almuerzo que el señor Calorie les organizó. Le dije a Spence que iba a hablar contigo, pero me dijo que estaba muy cansado y que se iría a dormir temprano hoy._"

"_Oh, tranquila._"Jane le respondió a la india."_Dile que lo llamo mañana para ver si aún quiere venir a Miami de visita._"

"_Jane...Spencer...uhm...él te quería decir algo, pero estaba muy preocupado por lo que fueras a pensar que me dijo que te lo dijera._"Amaya sonaba nerviosa."_Spencer...él...él es bisexual, Jane._"  
>Jane, literalmente, sintió el peso del mundo caer sobre sus hombros al escuchar eso. Ella no sufría de homofobia, pero...¿su hijo era bisexual?<p>

Jane salió del recuerdo, y miró a su hijo. Había criado un buen muchacho, y no le importaba un carajo si era bisexual, gay o heterosexual. Ese era su hijo, y ella siempre lo iba a apoyar en todo.

Cobra empezó a estirarse, y gruñir mientras maldecía en voz baja.  
>El azabache se frotó los ojos con las manos, y luego abrió sus ojos turquesa para encontrarse con la mirada de Jane.<p>

"Buenos días, suegra."Billy Joe sonrió.

Jane se cruzó de brazos.  
>"Anoche llegaron tarde."La mujer alzó una ceja.<p>

"Tuve un accidente, y Spencer tuvo que ir al hospital a buscarme."Billy respondió, mientras se levantaba del mueble."¿Señora Wright, le preparo un café? Usted ha sido tan gentil por dejarme dormir en su casa que quisiera por lo menos agradecerle con una taza de café."

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Si, Cobra. Prepara café."Jane asintió.<p>

"¿Dos cucharadas de azúcar y crema batida como su hijo?"Billy Joe caminó a la cocina, y sacó la lata de café instantáneo."¿O una sola cucharada de azúcar?"

"Dos sin crema batida."Jane respondió.  
>La mujer estaba tan sorprendida de que el egocéntrico de Cobra recordara ese detalle de Spencer que decidió indagar un poco más sobre lo que el azabache sabía de Wright.<p>

"¿Y...qué sabes de mi hijo?"La mujer soltó la pregunta como una bomba de tiempo.

Más Cobra lo tomó como sí la señora Wright lo hubiera puesto a prueba.  
>"Es un chico increíble."Billy se sonrojó."Se que le gusta dibujar. El color rojo, no porque le recuerde a la sangre sino porque le recuerda a las cerezas. Odia las malteadas de banana. Adora su trabajo hasta el punto en el que trae utilería a la casa y la esconde en lugares extraños para asustarme. Sabe cocinar muy bien. Es un excelente padre para AJ. Jamás sale de sus jeans, a menos que sea una ocasión especial. Se frustra cuando no hace algo bien. A veces se queda viéndome cuando estoy dormido, con una sonrisa en su cara. Es la persona más paciente y pacífica que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero también le dan sus arranques de agresividad. Es mi mejor amigo."<p>

Jane miró al cantante empezar a preparar el café, y negó con la cabeza.  
>"No me hagas hacerme retractar esta decisión."La mujer dijo."Pero te daré una oportunidad, Cobra. Una sola. Si te equívocas...no vuelves a poner un pie en mi casa."<p>

Billy Joe asintió.

* * *

><p>Spencer levantó la mirada de su teléfono, y observó el cuarto de espera del consultorio en el que estaban.<p>

Era el típico cuarto blanco con alfombra beige. Muebles grises y aburridos. Una recepcionista que se estaba pintando las uñas de rojo y cada 5 minutos se quejaba de su trabajo.

"Tú. El castaño."La mujer dijo."Les toca en 3 minutos."

Spencer asintió.

Después de que la otra pareja salió del consultorio, el par entró y tomó asiento en unas sillas de oficina rojas.  
>El consultorio era mucho más colorido que la sala de espera. Las paredes eran verdes con rayas blancas y el techo era blanco. En la esquina del cuarto había una lámpara en forma de semáforo. Un estante de libros. El escritorio que estaba en frente de los muchachos era marrón oscuro y tenía un jarrón con unas violetas hermosas.<p>

Una chica de cabello marrón chocolate claro salió de un cuarto de suministros, y se sonrojó un poco.  
>La chica tenía la piel pálida y unos ojos marrón oscuro pequeños. Labios delgados. Nariz fina. La chica tenía puesta una camiseta morada, jeans negros y una bata de laboratorio.<br>"Eh...hola."La chica se colocó unos lentes con marco morado, y se sentó en frente del par."Mi nombre es Allyson Ryder. Soy...la terapeuta."

Simplemente al escucharla hablar, Spencer supo que la chica era tímida...muy tímida.  
>"Soy Spencer y él es mi esposo Billy..."El cineasta estaba diciendo pero Allyson lo interrumpió.<p>

"Billy Joe Cobra."La chica, de probablemente unos 21 años, dijo."Se quien es, y también se quien es usted, señor Wright."

Allyson luego se tronó los nudillos, y se cruzó de brazos.  
>"Empecemos."La chica asintió."¿Porqué están aquí?"<p>

"Bill y yo nos peleamos anoche hasta el punto que lo amenacé con divorciarme."Spencer respondió."Se estaba comportando como un niño de 5 años, y llegue al punto en el que me harte y lo amenacé con divorciarnos."

Allyson miró al cantante.  
>"¿Porqué actúas como sí tuvieras 5 años si tienes 27?"La chica alzó una ceja.<p>

"Porque es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre."Wright resopló.

"Señor Wright. Su marido tiene que contestar la pregunta, no usted."Allyson puso los ojos en blanco."¿Porque te comportas como un niño, Billy?"

"Porque él me guarda secretos, y eso me frustra."Billy suspiró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Porqué le guardas secretos?"Allyson preguntó a Spencer.

"Porque él no entiende algunas cosas, como que la pistola era medida de seguridad...no que estaba conspirando para matarlo."Spencer respondió.

Allyson anotó las respuestas del par en una libreta, y asintió.  
>"Spencer, describe a Billy en tres palabras."La chica dijo.<p>

"Extrovertido, ingenioso y ocurrente."Wright evitó el contacto visual con su marido."Pero también es un poco egocéntrico, ingenuo y distraído."

"Ahora tú, Billy."Allyson levantó la mirada de su libreta.

"Pues soy muy guapo..."Cobra estaba diciendo, y Allyson lo interrumpió.

"Describe a Spencer en tres palabras."La joven miró a Billy Joe, esperando una respuesta del cantante.

"Inteligente, sarcástico y trabajador. También es pacífico."El cantante se cruzó de brazos."Pero sobretodo es un maldito terco agresivo."

Allyson asintió, y leyó la siguiente pregunta mentalmente. Inmediatamente, se sonrojó y les dijo a los muchachos:  
>"La siguiente pregunta es un poco personal. No me gusta hacerla pero las reglas dicen que tengo que preguntárselos."<p>

La chica suspiró, y siguió hablando:  
>"¿Qué tanto...ustedes saben...tienen sexo? ¿Es frecuente?"Allyson preguntó.<p>

"Llevamos más de un mes sin hacerlo."Billy miró hacia otro lado, evitando que Spencer viera su cara."Dice que esta estresado, pero yo también he estado estresado y nunca le negué el sexo cuando me lo pedía."

"No tenemos ningún problema sexual."El cineasta le dijo a la terapeuta."Es sólo que él quiere hacerlo cuando su hija está en la casa, y yo no quiero que ella entre en el cuarto por accidente y vea ese tipo de cosas a temprana edad. Tal vez si esté un poco estresado, pero él no tiene que andar pidiendo sexo cada 5 minutos como una prostituta barata."

Allyson anotó las respuestas, y siguió hablando:  
>"¿Quién es el dominante en la relación?"<p>

"Ambos."Spencer dijo."A veces yo soy el que domina a Billy, y a veces es él."

Billy asintió.

"Entonces. ¿No hay líderes en la relación?"Allyson se acomodó sus lentes."Sino que ambos co-dominan la relación."

Los muchachos asintieron, y se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar la palabra que comenzó la relación. Co-Dominancia.

"Siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que más les molesta de uno al otro?"La terapeuta preguntó.

"Billy es limpiador compulsivo."Wright respondió.

"Y Spencer es perfeccionista."Billy Joe dijo.

"Describan su rutina diaria."Allyson levantó la mirada de la libreta y miró al par.

"Me despierto. Llevo a mi hijastra al colegio. Me voy al set por un par de horas, y llego a casa para encontrarme con este adicto al sexo."El cineasta se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Yo me despierto una hora después de él. Me encierro en mi estudio de grabación personal. Me pongo a escribir canciones por un par de horas. Practico los acordes de la guitarra por un buen rato. Y luego llega Spence todo cansado, y quiero hacerlo sentirse mejor."Cobra ojeó a Spencer, quien ahora estaba mirando al piso.

Allyson asintió.  
>"Díganse lo que piensan del otro en este momento."La terapeuta dijo.<p>

De un momento a otro, el par ahora se encontraba tirado en el piso, peleándose. Al parecer Wright había dicho un comentario ofensivo hacia Cobra, y Billy hizo lo mismo con el cineasta. Luego el par empezó a insultarse, y eventualmente se comenzaron a golpear.

"¡Billy, suelta la maldita silla! ¡Lo vas a matar!"Allyson se levantó, y se puso en medio de los dos hombres.

Billy puso la silla en su lugar y se cruzó de brazos, mientras hacia un puchero.

La terapeuta inhaló aire por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca.  
>"Dejen de actuar como unos idiotas. Los dos tienen 27 y 28 años, y este comportamiento de parte de ambos no es aceptado."La mujer negó con la cabeza."¿Qué no ven que se están lastimando?"<p>

El par se quedó en silencio. Uno pensando en lo que la mujer había dicho, y el otro pensando en que era mejor quedarse callado y no comenzar otra pelea.

* * *

><p>El viaje a la casa de los Wright fue corto y silencioso.<br>Ninguno de los dos muchachos quería hablarse en ese momento. Spencer seguía pensando en lo que Allyson les había dicho, y Billy aún pensaba que era mejor quedarse callado.

Wright suspiró, mientras el semáforo cambiaba a rojo justo cuando les tocó pasar.  
>"Maldita sea."El cineasta maldijo en voz baja.<p>

Billy exhaló por la boca, y puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba aburrido, y no tenía batería en su teléfono. Ah, y su usual humor alegre estaba por el piso.

El semáforo cambió a verde, y Spencer siguió conduciendo hasta que se detuvo en frente de su casa. El castaño estacionó el auto en frente del garaje, y apagó el auto.

El cineasta luego se acercó a su marido, y lo atrajo en un beso. ¿Los besos de disculpa siempre funcionaban, no?

"No."Billy Joe se alejó, y se bajó del auto.

Spencer suspiró, y su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sin siquiera ver quien era, el castaño atendió la llamada.  
>"Spencer Wright."El cineasta dijo.<p>

"Spence, cariño. Es Serena."La voz de Serena Poppins se escuchó por el auricular."Vi en Instagram que estabas en Miami. Unos chicos del set y yo llegamos ayer para ir al festival de música, pero llegamos muy tarde y no pudimos ir. Dios, me desvié del tema. Estoy haciendo una pequeña reunión en mi casa de playa, y quisiera que vinieras. No hay trucos, querido. Sólo una reunión tranquila."

Spencer se quedo unos cuantos segundos en silencio, pensando.  
>Podría ir un rato y despejarse la mente de situación que tenía con Billy, pero en caso de que Serena tuviera un as bajo la manga...<p>

"¿Sabes? Mallory está conmigo. ¿Puede venir ella también?"Wright respondió.

"Claro."Serena sonaba más que emocionada.  
>Si no fuera porque era una actriz, el cineasta hubiera creído que Serena en verdad estaba emocionada.<p>

Después de convencer a Mallory de ir a la reunión, el par se fue a casa de Serena.

Wright se acomodó el cuello de su camiseta a cuadros azul marino, y tocó el timbre.

La puerta fue abierta por la mismísima actriz, quien tenía una copa de vino en la mano.  
>"¡Llegaron!"La mujer sonrió, y se movió a un lado para dejar pasar al par.<p>

Spencer entró primero y luego Mallory, quien le alzó una ceja a la castaña y murmuró algo inaudible.

"Iré por unas bebidas."Serena cerró la puerta, y empezó a caminar a la cocina."Ustedes, vayan al patio. Allá están todos...¡ah, si!...el patio es al final del pasillo."

El par siguió caminado hasta que llegaron al patio, y tomaron asiento en un mueble libre.  
>Spencer no tenía ganas de saludar a nadie, aunque creyera que estaba siendo un poco irrespetuoso, así que dejo que Mallory fuera a saludar a todo el mundo mientras él se quedaba sentado.<p>

Serena llegó a los 20 minutos con unas copas, y le entregó una a Mallory. Luego la mujer se sentó al lado de Spencer, y le dio la copa.

Wright tomó un pequeño sorbo, y Serena negó con la cabeza.  
>"Tómatelo bien...como un shot."La mujer hizo que el cineasta se bebiera el trago de whisky de un solo trago.<p>

Serena luego tomó la copa, y la rellenó.  
>"¿Más?"Preguntó, mientras le entregaba la copa.<p>

Spencer asintió, y se tomó el trago de una sola vez.

Wright se empezó a sentir mareado a la tercera copa. Usualmente, él no bebía ya que él siempre era el conductor designado, pero hoy tenía ganas de simplemente olvidar todo lo que paso esa mañana. La cuarta copa lo hizo sentirse un poco extraño, y muy cansado.

"¿Te sientes bien?"Serena preguntó.

Wright parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba viendo todo en colores extraños.

"Ven, cariño. Te llevare a mi cuarto a descansar."Serena ayudó al muchacho a levantarse.

El castaño empezó a toser, y a tambalearse.

Mallory miró a su jefe desde lejos. ¿Tan rápido estaba borracho?

Serena guió al cineasta a su cuarto, y lo recostó sobre su cama.  
>La mujer empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Spencer, y acariciar el pecho del cineasta.<p>

"¿Te sientes mejor?"La mujer lo besó en el cuello.

Wright tosió un poco, y luego volvió a parpadear hasta que cerró los ojos de repente.

Serena rió.  
>"Amor, no estas cansado. Sólo drogado y borracho."La mujer dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla."Vamos a divertirnos un buen rato."<p>

No hubo respuesta de parte del cineasta.  
>"¿Spencer?"Serena acarició el cabello del muchacho, esperando alguna reacción.<p>

La mujer entró en pánico, y lo empezó a zarandear.  
>"¡¿Spencer?!"Gritó.<p>

Serena intentó verificar si el castaño estaba respirando, y tragó saliva cuando notó que Wright no lo estaba haciendo.  
>"Maldición. ¿Qué hice?"La mujer se levantó de la cama, temblando.<p>

* * *

><p>Billy Joe estaba nervioso.<br>Esta era la sexta vez que estaban en un hospital en menos de 2 meses y medio. Jamás habían tenido tantos problemas médicos tan frecuentemente. Es más, Cobra estaba pensando que deberían poner en la sala de espera del "Hollywood Hospital(y tal vez en el "Saint Mary Hospital" de Miami)" un letrero de "reservado para Billy Joe Cobra, AJ Cobra y/o Spencer Wright".

Billy suspiró. Tal vez seguía molesto con Spencer, pero Wright seguía siendo su marido y tenía que venir a verlo.

El cantante se levantó de su asiento, y caminó al cuarto de hospital.

Al llegar al cuarto, Cobra se detuvo en frente de la puerta y inhaló aire por la nariz. Luego lo exhaló por la boca, y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió, y Serena salió del cuarto. La mujer se quedo viendo a Billy, quién alzó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

De un momento a otro, Billy Joe tenía a la castaña pegada de la pared, mientras la ahorcaba.  
>"Tienes suerte, maldita perra. El doctor le va a decir que fue un bajón de azúcar."El cantante le lanzó una mirada fulminante."Que te quede bien claro que él es mi marido después de este accidente. Por te juro que te le vuelves a acercar, y te arranco esas extensiones de cabello baratas."<p>

Cobra soltó a Serena, quien asintió, totalmente asustada. El azabache luego gruño, y entró en el cuarto de hospital, cerrando la puerta con un buen portazo.

* * *

><p><em>Wright, por el otro lado, estaba en un cuarto oscuro.<br>"¿Estoy muerto?"Se preguntó a sí mismo._

_El cineasta vio una luz a lo lejos, y decidió seguirla.  
>Cada vez la luz se acercaba más y más, Spencer podía escuchar voces y risas con cada paso que daba.<em>

_El castaño se detuvo.  
>¿Y si este era el camino hacia el cielo? Al traspasar esa luz, él no iba poder volver al mundo de los vivos.<br>Algo le dijo que ese no era el camino al cielo, ya que las voces eran muy conocidas._

_Wright decidió seguir caminando hasta que traspasó la luz, y se encontró en un jardín. El jardín de la mansión Cobra._

_El ambiente era de un tono sepia. Parecía que todo fuera sacado de una foto antigua._

_Al parecer había una reunión en el jardín, ya que habían decoraciones por todos lados. Spencer se acercó a una mesa, donde estaban sentados varios de sus amigos._

_"Un año."Shanila suspiró."¿Creen que Bill ya lo superó?"_

_Rajeev levantó la mirada de su teléfono, y negó con la cabeza.  
>"Sigue mal."El indio se encogió de hombros."Sabes muy bien que aún tiene el corazón partido."<em>

_"Pero no es para que se encierre en la mansión en tu cumpleaños. Por lo menos, debería estar aquí conviviendo con nosotros."Lolo se cruzó de brazos._

_"Spencer esta muerto. ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¿Qué venga a celebrar cuando está de luto?"Rajeev dijo, molesto._

_Spencer ahogó un grito. ¿Estaba muerto?_

_En otra mesa, pudo distinguir una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro y una niña de cabello negro. Jade y AJ._

_Wright negó con la cabeza.  
>Les daría un poco de privacidad.<em>

_Antes de dirigirse a la mansión, Wright notó un par de cosas. Jade puso la mano de AJ en su estómago, y le sonrió ligeramente a la menor. Al parecer Jade estaba embarazada. Y AJ parecía notar la presencia del cineasta, ya que tenía su mirada fija en él._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Spencer estaba adentro de la mansión y se dirigió al cuarto de su marido. El castaño empezó a sentir presión en la garganta, como si lo estuvieran ahorcando. La puerta del elevador se abrió, y Spencer vio algo que jamás se hubiera imaginado._

_Billy estaba colgando del candelabro que estaba sobre su cama. Una cadena de metal recorría el cuello del cantante, y Spencer simplemente se aguantó las ganas de llorar._

_Jonathan se apareció en frente del cuerpo de Cobra, y luego una luz azul salió del cuerpo de dicho cantante._

_El fantasma de Billy rompió en llanto, y se lanzó sobre su padre, abrazándolo fuertemente.  
>"¡Tenía que hacerlo!"El joven escondió su cara en el hombro de Jonathan, y dejó que más lágrimas ectoplasmicas bajaran por sus mejillas azules."¡Mi vida es un infierno sin él!"<em>

_Jonathan acarició la espalda de su hijo.  
>"Ya. Ya."El hombre dijo, en un tono de voz tranquilo."Todo va estar bien."<em>

_Billy se volteó al sentir la presencia del otro espíritu.  
>"¿Spencer?"Cobra se limpió las lágrimas, y dio una pequeña sonrisa."Volviste."<em>

* * *

><p>Billy observó la cara de su marido, mientras este dormía tranquilamente en su cama de hospital. Wright se empezó a estirar y a gruñir, mientras empezaba a despertarse.<br>"¿Spencer?"Billy Joe miró fijamente al cineasta, y sonrió."¡Volviste!"

El azabache abrazó a su marido, quien ya estaba completamente despierto.  
>"Déjà vu."Spencer susurró.<p>

El castaño luego le empezó a dar besos en la cara al cantante.  
>"Ven acá, azabache."Wright lo atrajo en un beso apasionado."Jamás...jamás te abandonaré."<p>

Cobra lucía totalmente confundido. ¿De dónde salía tanto amor?  
>"¿Te sientes bien?"Preguntó, mientras se alejaba del beso.<p>

Spencer asintió, y le dio otro beso a su esposo.  
>"Si alguna vez muero..."El cineasta se separó del beso por un momento.<p>

Billy negó con la cabeza.  
>"No digas eso."El cantante dejó que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran de sus ojos, y cayeran sobre la cara de Wright."Me parte el corazón escucharte hablar de eso."<p>

Spencer suspiró.  
>"Si alguna vez muero...dile a AJ todos los días que la quiero."El castaño siguió hablando."Y recuerda que te amo justo como eres, un maldito egocéntrico."<p>

"Wright."Billy Joe murmuró."No vas a morir joven. Sólo fue un bajón de azúcar."

"¿Y si me vuelvo diabético y se me sube el azúcar hasta que me dé un infarto?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

"Arruinaste el momento."Cobra negó con la cabeza, y se levantó."Me puse dulce contigo, y me arruinaste el momento con tu sarcasmo."

La puerta se abrió, y AJ entró, seguida de la familia Wright y Owl.  
>"¿Te sientes mejor, castaño?"Owl preguntó.<p>

Spencer asintió.  
>"Sólo fue un bajón de azúcar...bueno eso fue lo que Billy me acaba de decir."El cineasta respondió.<p>

"Yo tengo hipoglucemia."Billy sacó el tema de la nada.

"A quién le importa."Owl dijo, con voz cantarina.

Billy Joe puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"¿Hipoglucemia?"AJ preguntó, confundida.<p>

"Que se le baja el azúcar, y le dan mareos."Spencer explicó."Prácticamente lo que me paso, pero yo no tengo hipoglucemia."

"¿Es hereditario?"Ariana abrió los ojos como platos.

"Ni puta idea."Cobra respondió, recibiendo una mirada severa de Jane.  
>El azabache se encogió de hombros.<p>

"El doctor ya te dio de alta."Jessica le dijo a su hermano.

Wright asintió.  
>"Mamá, lleva a AJ a casa."Spencer ordenó, mientras se levantaba."Billy y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes de ir a casa."<p>

* * *

><p>Mallory tiró su teléfono sobre la colchoneta donde había dormido los últimos tres días, ya que le había dado la cama a Shanila.<p>

"¿No te contesta?"Shanila levantó la mirada de su libro.

Mallory negó con la cabeza. Spencer y Billy no habían llegado aún, y Mallory se estaba frustrando. Se suponía que sí Billy venía a trabajar, Spencer venía a pasar el tiempo con su familia que casi nunca veía.

Mallory volvió a marcar el número, y esta vez Spencer contestó.  
>"<em>Hey Mallory. Estoy un poco...¡agh!...ocu..¡ah!...do.<em>"Wright sonaba como sí se estuviera mordiendo el labio mientras hablaba.

"¿Donde están?"Mallory preguntó.  
>La asistente del cineasta escuchó un grito por el auricular, y luego al castaño jadeando.<p>

"_Spencer y yo estamos teniendo sexo._"La voz de Billy se escuchó por el auricular, y el cantante soltó una risita.

Mallory suspiró. No era la primera vez que llamaba a Spencer, y los muchachos estaban teniendo sexo.  
>"Lleguen temprano."La pelirroja ordenó, y colgó la llamada.<p>

Harris se levantó del piso.  
>"Iré por agua."La mujer salió de la habitación para entrar en la habitación de Bobby.<p>

Bobby estaba sentado en la cama, leyendo un libro, mientras escuchaba música por un solo audífono.  
>"Hey Wallace. Por fin nos dieron nuestras merecidas vacaciones."Mallory bromeó.<p>

"La verdad, si me gusta trabajar para Billy."Wallace rió."Pero...gracias Dios santísimo por este merecido descanso de las órdenes bizarras de Billy Joe Cobra."

Mallory rió ligeramente, mientras salía del cuarto.  
>El trío no había hecho mucho esos tres días. Salian de compras con Jessica y AJ, paseaban por Miami Beach, salían a almorzar y luego volvían a la noche para dormir.<p>

Al bajar las escaleras, la asistente se encontró con la señora Wright en la sala de estar, contándole una historia a AJ.

"Y así, yo conocí a Hugh."Jane terminó la historia.

" ¿Abuela, como te sentiste cuando nació Spencer?"AJ preguntó.  
>A Mallory le sorprendió como Ariana le decía a la señora Wright "abuela" sí casi ni conocía a la mujer, y el hecho de que Junior estuviera interesada en el nacimiento de su padrastro.<p>

"Pues cariño, Hugh y yo queríamos un bebé tanto que compramos las cosas y decoramos el cuarto antes de saber si yo estaba embarazada. Luego de un par de problemas con mis embarazos anteriores, decidimos rendirnos."Jane comenzó a hablar."Para ese entonces, yo era una cajera de una gasolinera con sueños de convertirme en una gran estilista. Una mañana, me levanté temprano para ir a trabajar y me sentía mal...muy mal. Decidí ignorarlo, y me fui a trabajar."

"Después de un par de horas, me empece a sentir peor y llame a mi mamá para que me viniera a buscar y me llevara al hospital."Jane siguió hablando."Me hicieron un par de pruebas en hospital, y el doctor me dijo que estaba embarazada y que estaba a punto de dar a luz. Después de un buen rato, me pusieron en los brazos a un pequeñito con una mata de pelo castaño. Dios, tan sólo con ver su carita supe que era algo especial. Mi esposo llego a los 20 minutos, mi madre lo había llamado diciendo que yo me había roto la pierna. Pero cuando Hugh me vio con el pequeñito en los brazos, la sonrisa que tenía en ese momento no tenía precio. Volví a ver la carita de mi hijo, y simplemente dije 'Spencer James'. Él abrió sus pequeños ojitos café y me miró fijamente. Luego, una sonrisa creció en sus labios."

"¿Usted no sabía que estaba embarazada con Spencer?"Mallory preguntó, mientras se acercaba con un vaso de agua.  
>Había estado escuchando la historia, mientras se servía un poco de agua.<p>

Jane asintió.  
>"Pero te aseguro que fue una de las mejores cosas que paso en mi vida."La pelirroja respondió.<p>

A los 20 minutos, los muchachos llegaron. Billy con una sonrisa satisfecha, y Spencer todo sonrojado.  
>El par se fue a la sala, y se sentaron en el piso en frente de AJ.<p>

"Hey Junior."Billy Joe dijo.

El cantante luego empezó a cantar:  
>"<em>¿Quieres tener una hermana?<br>No tiene que ser una hermana  
>Creo que te mereces un poco de compañía,<br>Para que no fastidies a tu tía  
>Y tengas empatía.<em>"

Ariana alzó una ceja.  
>¿Su padre acababa de alterar las letras de la canción "Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?" de Frozen para preguntarle si quería un hermanito?<p>

"Si."AJ respondió.

Cobra se levantó de un salto, y hizo un backflip.  
>"¡Yeah, baby!"El azabache gritó.<p>

Spencer rió en voz baja.  
>Lo que Billy acababa de hacer le recordó cuando se graduaron y Baruch dijo en su discurso "¡Ya me gradúe, perras!" e hizo la señal de rock mientras sacaba la lengua y hacia una guitarra de aire con su mano libre.<p>

"Iré a preparar la cena."Jane se levantó, y se fue a la cocina.

Wright también se levantó y tomó asiento al lado de AJ.  
>"¿Cómo te va, hijastra?"El cineasta metió a la menor en un abrazo, y le desordenó el cabello con los nudillos.<p>

Ariana rió.  
>"Bien. ¿Y tú, padrastro?"La azabache sonrió.<p>

"Meh."Spencer se encogió de hombros."He tenido días mejores."

"¿Cuándo se regresan a California?"Jane preguntó, mientras empezaba a cocinar."Porque estaba pensando en llevarlos a una cena elegante antes de que se fueran."

"El 14."Billy respondió."En cuatro días."

"¿No se van a quedar para Acción de Gracias?"Jessica, quien estaba viendo una película de ninjas en la televisión, dijo.

"Eh...no."Billy se rascó la cabeza, nervioso."Pero...ustedes pueden venir a la mansión si quieren."

Wright abrió los ojos como platos.  
>"¿Es-estas seguro?"El cineasta preguntó.<p>

El cantante asintió.

* * *

><p>Billy tomó un trago de su vaso de agua, y recorrió la mesa con la mirada.<br>Todos estaban conversando y hablando, y ahí estaba Spencer...distante como cuando se le ocurría una idea para una película y se ponía en modo autista.

AJ notó hacia donde la mirada de su padre iba, y sonrió.  
>"¿Te gusta lo que ves?"La niña le dio un codazo suave en la costilla."Porque todo ese hombre es tuyo."<p>

"Pensando, cariño."Billy Joe respondió."Lo de siempre. No puedo con lo guapo que soy en este universo."

Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba recordando cosas del pasado porque su maravilloso cerebro le había pegado la perra gana de hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer, de 17 años, se recostó sobre la cama de su novio y suspiró.<br>Toda esa maldita semana habían tenido exámenes, trabajos y exposiciones en el colegio. Fue una semana súper fuerte para Wright y sus compañeros de clase. Ah, y como si no fuera mucho, Jade acababa de tener al bebé la semana antepasada y los doctores le dieron de alta a la chica y a la pequeña ayer por la tarde.

La joven novelista se había quedado en casa de Billy para por lo menos pasar los últimos meses del año con su hija antes de que su padre la forzara a mudarse a Texas el año entrante.

Jade entró el cuarto, y se recostó al lado de Wright.  
>"¿Quieres un poco de té?"La chica miró a Spencer.<p>

El castaño asintió.  
>"Con dos cucharadas de azúcar."Spence respondió."¿Bill tiene concierto hoy?"<p>

"Si."Jade asintió, y se levantó."En Long Beach."

Black luego se dirigió al elevador.

Después de unos 20 minutos, Wright escuchó a Junior empezar a llorar a través del monitor de bebé que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Spencer se levantó, y tomó el elevador al segundo piso.  
>Cuando llegó a dicho piso, el aspirante a cineasta caminó hacia al cuarto de Junior.<p>

Al entrar en el cuarto, Wright se acercó a la cuna.  
>"Hola mi amor."Se puso meloso con tan sólo ver la carita de la pequeña.<p>

El castaño tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos, y se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de una ventana.  
>La pequeña siguió llorando.<p>

"¿Dónde esta azabache?"Spencer acarició la nariz de AJ con uno de sus dedos."Azabache esta trabajando. Hoy tenía que cantar en Long Beach, y no me dijo nada."

Billy odiaba con toda su alma cuando Spencer le decía "negro", no era por racismo. El cantante sabía muy bien que su cabello era negro, pero para bromear con su novio, decía que su cabello era "azabache oscuro".

AJ, inmediatamente, dejó de llorar y abrió sus pequeños ojos turquesa para fijar su vista en Wright.

El castaño sonrió.  
>Todo el maldito estrés que había tenido gracias a la acumulación de trabajo escolar se le desvaneció al ver los ojitos turquesa de AJ Cobra.<p>

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, más no quiso levantar la mirada. No quería disturbar la conexión que estaban teniendo en ese momento.

"Hey Spence. ¿Me das a mi hija para que puedas tomar tu té tranquilamente?"Escuchó a Jade decir.

"Ah, si."El aspirante a cineasta salió de su trance."Déjame..."  
>Wright arropó a la pequeña con una sábana morada, y le dio un beso en la frente mientras la mecía suavemente.<p>

Jade colocó la taza de té en la mesa de noche que estaba al lado del sillón, y tomó a su hija con sumo cuidado.  
>"Hola dulzura."La novelista sonrió al ver a Junior."El tío Spence te estaba cuidando. ¿Te agrada?"<p>

AJ devolvió la sonrisa, y Black tomó eso como un "si".  
>"¡Aw, mi amor! ¡Te encanta el tío Spence!"Jade rió.<p>

"¿Qué clase de familia somos?"Spencer agarró la taza de té, y tomó un sorbo."En la que el padre y el tío son una pareja homosexual, y la madre es una novelista de horror loca."

"Una familia muy normal."Jade respondió, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

La novelista inhaló una bocanada de aire, exhaló por la boca, y se mordió el labio.  
>"Señor Wright, sería un honor ver una película de horror con usted."La joven imitó un acento británico."¿Querría usted ver La Caza de Brujas Zombies Astronautas Piratas Ninja?"<p>

"Sería todo un honor, señorita Black."Spencer rió."Ve poniendo la película, yo iré por snacks."

Con eso, el dúo de fans de horror y Junior se fueron a la sala de estar.  
>Jade puso la película en el DVD, y se sentó en el mueble.<p>

Wright salió de la cocina, con un bowl de palomitas de maíz y refrescos.  
>"¿Nada dulce?"Black preguntó.<p>

"Sólo yo."Spencer se encogió de hombros, y tomó el asiento al lado de la chica."Mentira, creo que hay oreos de fresa."

"Meh."Jade negó con la cabeza."Tal vez más tarde."

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra, de 16 años, entró en la sala de estar de su mansión a las 4 y media de la mañana.<br>El concierto, como siempre, había sido salvaje. Después tuvo que hacer un 'meet & greet', donde varias fans lo habían insultado por tener una hija con Jade y no con ellas. Otras fans lo defendían. Eventualmente, las fans comenzaron a pelear y Billy tuvo que gritarles para que se calmaran.

Tenía rasguños por toda la cara, algunos moretones y sangre bajando por su nariz. Después del concierto y el "m&g", Cobra había estado en un humor tan amargo en la vida que Tom se lo llevo a Vice por unos tragos. ¿Y qué paso? La súper estrella del pop se metió en una pelea con un tipo tres veces más grande que él. Ah, y por si no fuera poco, Walter había estrellado la limusina contra un árbol. Nadie salió herido, excepto por Billy Joe que no tenía el cinturón puesto y cayó en el piso de la limusina.

Billy puso su estuche de guitarra al lado de la puerta, y se frotó los ojos con las manos. Seguía en un humor amargo, y estaba muy cansado que sentía que se iba a quedar dormido de pie.

"¡Muere, maldita perra!"Escuchó una voz decir en el televisor.  
>Cobra miró al televisor, y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Esa maldita película de nuevo? ¿Qué acaso no se cansaban de verla? El final siempre es el mismo, Winnie la bruja malvada vampira que invocó a las brujas zombies astronautas piratas ninja muere porque Dash el chico popular que tenía una extraña obsesión con los zombies le clava una estaca en el corazón.<p>

El cantante se tapó los ojos, al escuchar a la bruja gritando mientras se desvanecía en una piscina de sangre.  
>"Dios. Dios. Dios. Que asco."Billy Joe aguantó las ganas de vomitar."Mátenme. Juro que voy a quemar ese DVD."<p>

Los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla del televisor, y la música de fondo hizo que Billy se quitara las manos de la cara.

El azabache caminó al mueble magenta, y vio al par(y a AJ, quien estaba durmiendo sobre los brazos de Jade)que estaba dormido sobre dicho mueble. Cobra sonrió, estos tres le traían un sonrisa a la cara cuando estaba en un humor amargo.

El cantante apagó el televisor, y tomó asiento en medio del par.  
>"Buenas noches."Billy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Spencer, y bostezó antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.<p>

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Wright sonrió ante el recuerdo.<br>A pesar de que tuviera un apartamento en esa época, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en la mansión Cobra con Billy y Jade.

"Spencer."Jane chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la cara de su hijo."¿Estas bien, cariño? Porque te estas riendo solo."

"Eh...estaba recordando cosas."Spencer respondió.

El cineasta miró a los lados.  
>"¿De qué me perdí? ¿Porqué todos están comiendo helado?"El castaño preguntó.<p>

"Porque te perdiste en el espacio, Wright. Ya todos terminamos de comer."Shanila dijo."Ya es hora del postre."

* * *

><p>Después de la cena, Wright y Billy se fueron al antiguo cuarto del cineasta a dormir.<br>"Te amo, director famoso."Spencer escuchó al azabache decir, mientras ambos se ponían sus pijamas.

"También te amo, aliento de mantequilla de maní."El castaño respondió, y se puso su camiseta negra cuello en v.

Spencer luego se dirigió al baño para cepillarse los dientes, y pegó un grito.  
>"¿Qué haces aquí?"El cineasta le preguntó a su hijastra.<p>

"Escribo música."AJ dijo, y se puso su dedo índice sobre los labios."Shh. No le digas a papá."

"¡Anda a dormir!"Spencer gritó, y señaló la puerta.

Ariana tomó su libreta, y se levantó del piso.  
>"Mandón."Junior susurró, mientras salía del baño.<p>

"Malcriada."Wright puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Te escuché!"AJ gritó."¡Y me gustaría recordarte que tú me criaste!"

"¡Te mande a dormir, no a discutir!"El cineasta gruño.

"¡YA!"Bill suspiró."Dios. AJ, vete a dormir de una sola vez. Spencer, deja de gritar...no estás en el set de una de tus películas."

Y de nuevo, Billy Joe Cobra tenía razón...aún cuando no la tenía.  
>"¡Agh!"AJ se fue al cuarto de Jessica, y cerró la puerta con un portazo.<p>

"La consentiste mucho."Cobra se apoyó del marco de la puerta del baño.

Wright, quien ya había comenzado a cepillarse los dientes, escupió la espuma de la pasta dental para hablar.  
>"Dis-cul-pa."El cineasta dijo, entrecortadamente."¿Quién fue el que le compraba todo lo que ella quería sin importar lo que fuera? Tú."<p>

Billy Joe resopló.  
>"Que falso eres."La voz del cantante se agudizó un poco."Yo no le compraba todos los antojos..."<p>

"Casi compras un zoológico."Spencer lo interrumpió."Un maldito zoológico. Porque la princesa de Papi se le había antojado _esa semana_ tener un zoológico."

"Y gracias a que Papi Malvado no me dejó comprar el maldito zoológico...¿qué paso?"Cobra entró en el baño, y se cruzó de brazos."Se pasó toda esa maldita semana haciendo berrinches."

"Porque Papi Malvado no quería que Papi Ingenuo gastara todo el dinero en un zoológico."Wright tomó un trago de agua, y lo escupió en el lavamanos.  
>El castaño se dio la vuelta para mirar a su esposo.<p>

"Pues Papi Inge...Papi Divertido le gusta consentir a su princesa."Billy dijo, sonrió presumidamente.

"Acabas de admitir que tú fuiste el que la malcrió."Spencer se mordió el labio para suprimir la risa.

El azabache negó con la cabeza. De nuevo la maldita lógica de Wright lo había vencido.  
>"Hey Spence."Cobra se rascó la nuca, nervioso.<p>

"¿Si?"Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"¿Te tatuarías mi nombre?"El cantante preguntó."Se que no te gustan los tatuajes, pero sí...si te gustaran. ¿Lo harías?"

Wright asintió.  
>"Es más..."El cineasta se quitó la camisa, y se dio la vuelta.<p>

Billy Joe ahogó un grito.  
>En la espalda de su marido, justo en el hombro izquierdo, estaba tatuado "Cobra" en letra cursiva.<p>

"Es temporal."El castaño dijo."Owl lo hizo ayer después de que tú y yo nos peleamos. Me dijo que esta era la mejor forma para mostrar que te amo. Ni idea de que ella tenía pulso para hacer un tatuaje."

Billy tocó cada letra con su dedo índice. Era un tatuaje muy hermoso, y el contraste que hacia con la piel de su esposo lo derretía.  
>"Me..me encanta."Cobra estaba sin palabras.<p>

De nuevo, tenía ese extraño sentimiento de que la garganta se le secaba.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado de la puerta del baño(el cual tiene dos entradas, una es la del cuarto del cineasta y la otra es por el pasillo), Junior anotó en su libreta la letra de su siguiente canción. Se había escapado del cuarto de su tía hacia un par de minutos, y estaba escuchando la conversación del par.  
>"<em>As long I have the name in your tattooed heart.<em>"La niña tarareó en voz baja, y cerró su libreta, mientras sonreía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-¡La terapeuta soy yo con un nombre falso!**

**-Spencer tuvo una visión de lo que hubiera pasado si él moría, mientras estaba inconsciente.**

**-La canción de AJ es "Tattooed Heart" de la maravillosa Ariana Grande(soy fan de ella).**

**-El recuerdo fue porque necesitaba un poquitín de "fluff" en este capítulo.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	16. You're My Only One

**¡Hey, Anto aquí con otro capítulo!**

**Lamento que este no tenga sentido y que sea un poco corto.**

**Nota(y posiblemente un spoiler): en la segunda canción, la parte en negrita es AJ cantando.**

**Ahora disfruten este capítulo bizarro.**

* * *

><p>Spencer detuvo la van alquilada en frente de la mansión de playa de Owl el 11 de noviembre a las 9 de la mañana.<br>Cierta chica de pelo rosado lo había invitado a él y los Cobra a una pequeña reunión en su casa.

Al entrar en la casa, AJ notó un piano blanco al lado de la entrada principal.  
>Junior se mordió el labio para suprimir las ganas de tocar el piano.<p>

Owl guió al trío a la sala de estar.  
>"Bienvenidos a la noche de películas en Miami."La rapera sonrió."Billy, las perras van en el piso."<p>

Después de un buen rato, Owl notó algo.  
>AJ no estaba.<p>

La rapera luego empezó a escuchar música a lo lejos.  
>"Ya vengo."Owl se levantó del mueble, y se dirigió a la entrada principal.<p>

Al acercarse al piano, la joven vio a Junior tocando una canción en el piano mientras escribía una canción en su libreta.  
>"Hey niña. ¿Qué haces?"Owl preguntó, y se sentó al lado de AJ.<p>

Ariana levantó la mirada de su libreta.  
>"Música."La niña se encogió de hombros.<p>

"¿Me la muestras?"La rapera dijo.

AJ asintió, y empezó a tocar la canción en el piano.  
>"<em>Every day I'm grindin'<br>I don't even get a weekend  
>Been livin' my life<br>In black and white, no sleeping  
>So tonight we're gonna flip it<br>Like in a New York minute  
>We're gonna hail a cab<br>And don't look back  
>Once we get in it.<em>"Junior cantó.

Owl movió la cabeza a ritmo. La canción era demasiado pegajosa.

Junior continuó cantando:  
>"<em>Lemme hear you say<br>Ooooh, ooooh  
>Can't keep it bottled up?<br>Lemme hear you say  
>Ooooh, ooooh<br>Can't keep it bottled up?_

_Make it pop like Pink Champagne,  
>In the purple rain<br>Gonna paint, paint, paint the city  
>We're gonna show off all our pretty, pretty<br>In a pink champagne  
>Let 'em know our names<br>Screamin' so loud,  
>They'll hear us in LA<br>We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)  
>We're poppin' like pink champagne (eh, eh)<br>We're poppin' like pink champagne!_"

Ariana rió un poco, y siguió cantando:  
>"<em>Don't need no guest list<br>Everybody's invited  
>I said "Even if you can't get in<br>We'll dance outside it!"  
>We're gonna make this bubble<br>Carbonate some trouble  
>When life gets flat<br>Gotta take it back to another level._"

La niña dejó de tocar el piano, y miró a la mayor.  
>"¿Te gusta?"Preguntó.<p>

"Me encanta."Owl respondió."Tienes un gran talento, mini Billy."

Junior rió.  
>"Me lo dice todo el mundo."La azabache guardó su libreta en su mochila blanca con rayas turquesa.<p>

"¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?"Owl sonrió maliciosamente.

Ariana devolvió la sonrisa, y asintió.

* * *

><p>Billy se despertó con el sonido de risas.<br>"¿De qué carajo se ríen?"El cantante se cruzó de brazos.

Owl le dio un espejo, y Billy Joe ahogó un grito.  
>"¡¿Mi cabello es azul?!"Cobra gritó, molesto."¡MI CABELLO ES FUCKING AZUL! ¡SI ESTO ES PERMANENTE, LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!"<p>

El hermoso cabello azabache del cantante ahora tenía un par de mechas azul claro.  
>"Es temporal."Owl dijo."Se te va quitar cuando te bañes."<p>

"¿Así que tú lo hiciste, maldita?"Billy apretó los puños."¡Agh! Los odio a todos."

Y con eso, el cantante se fue.  
>Billy Joe volvió a los 5 minutos, tomó a el brazo de su marido y el de su hija y salió de la mansión.<p>

"¿Qué ya nadie se dice adiós?"Owl rió.

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba leyendo el guión de Phantom Manor en su antiguo cuarto, cuando...<br>"Papá. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"AJ entró en la habitación con su libreta."¿Cómo te sentiste cuando Papi te dijo que te amaba por primera vez?"

Wright levantó la mirada del guión.  
>"Nervioso. Pensé que la verdad no lo decía en serio."El cineasta respondió."Pensé que me iba a engañar o romper mi corazón. Estaba loco por tu padre. Inquieto y paranoico por sí me era infiel."<p>

Ariana anotó las respuestas de su padrastro en la libreta.  
>"Cuando me dijo te amo, literalmente me quede paralizado y le dije 'repítelo'."Spencer rió ante el recuerdo."¿Qué tramas, Junior?"<p>

"Nada."AJ se encogió de hombros.  
>La niña luego salió del cuarto en busca de su padre.<br>Revisó cuarto por cuarto hasta que bajó las escaleras y llegó al muelle.

Billy estaba recostado del varandal, simplemente observando el paisaje de Pinewood Hills.

"¿Papi, te puedo preguntar algo?"Junior se acercó a su padre."¿Qué le dirías a Spencer si él creyera que tú lo estas engañando?"

"Que es a el único que amo."Billy Joe se quitó los lentes de sol, y dejó que el sol de Miami tocara su piel.

"¿Qué paso cuando le dijiste te amo por primera vez?"Ariana preguntó.

"Estaba atrapado en un sueño. Lo vi pasar esa tarde por mi casa, y sentí un extraño sentimiento. Era amor. Esa noche teníamos una cita en Venice, ya que él tenía que trabajar hasta tarde ese día."Cobra dijo."Así que apenas Spence terminó de trabajar, charlamos un rato mientras comíamos y le dije de la nada 'te amo'."

AJ asintió, y anotó lo que su padre había dicho en su libreta.  
>"¿Me prestas tu teléfono?"La niña sonrió, inocentemente.<p>

Billy se encogió de hombros, sacó su iPhone 5s blanco con detalles dorados de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a su hija.  
>"No se porque necesitas mi teléfono, si tienes el tuyo."El cantante negó con la cabeza."¿Qué estas tramando, niña?"<p>

"Nada."Ariana dijo, con una voz cantarina.  
>La niña luego entró en la casa, y soltó una risa malvada.<p>

Después de un par de llamadas en las que tuvo que imitar la voz de su padre, Junior se fue al cuarto de huéspedes.  
>"Necesito su ayuda."La azabache le dijo al trío(Shanila, Mallory y Bobby)."No pregunten nada. Sólo ayúdenme."<p>

El trío asintió, y AJ empezó a explicar su plan.  
>"¿Así que sólo tenemos que distraer a los Wright y a tu padre por un par de horas mientras Shanila se queda aquí cocinando?"Bobby preguntó.<p>

"Básicamente."Ariana respondió."Ahora iré a hackear la laptop de papá."  
>Con eso, Junior se fue al cuarto antiguo de su padrastro.<p>

"Hey Spence-dex."La niña sonrió, inocentemente."¿Has visto la laptop de papá?"

Spencer murmuró algo que sonó como "ni idea", mientras mordía la borra de su lápiz. El cineasta se había rendido y decidió disfrutar las vacaciones, en vez de pensar en su trabajo. En ese instante, Wright estaba dibujando un poco.

El castaño entrecerró los ojos, mientras observaba la nueva edición de "El Equipo Cobra". Wright asintió, le gustaba como había quedado el cómic. Ahora le faltaba colorearlo.

AJ distinguió la laptop de su padre en el escritorio que había cerca de la ventana, y la tomó.  
>"Vive la vida Cobra, Wright."La menor dijo, antes de salir de la habitación.<p>

Spencer rió ligeramente.  
>"Tú también, niña."El cineasta bostezó.<p>

¿Y si tomaba una merecida siesta?  
>El castaño guardó sus cosas en su mochila, y se recostó en su cama.<p>

"Hijo, levántate. Bobby nos va a llevar a pescar a todos en nuestro bote."Hugh entró en la habitación.  
>¿Desde cuándo Bobby sabía pescar?<p>

Wright gruño.  
>"Dame un momento para cambiarme."El cineasta se levantó.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer se sentó al lado de Billy en el bote de su familia. Jonathan estaba al lado del par, vestido con un shorts de playa amarillos con rayas azul oscuro y una guarda camisa gris.<p>

"No creo que sea una buena idea salir de aquí a las 3 de la tarde."Jonathan comentó."¿Y si llegamos tarde?"

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
>"No te pongas paranoico."El cineasta dijo.<p>

"¿Y AJ? ¿Porqué ella y Shanila se quedan?"Billy Joe le preguntó a Mallory.

Mallory se acomodó su sombrero playero.  
>"Shanila se siente mal, y AJ no tenía ganas de salir."La pelirroja respondió.<p>

El bote empezó a moverse lentamente, y Spencer tragó saliva.  
>Wright se recordó mentalmente que este no era el bote en el que había escapado de Marissa en "El Accidente", sino su bote familiar. El mismo bote en el que pescó un pez espada. El mismo bote en el que se lanzaba desde la proa y nadaba hasta la orilla de la playa. Un bote seguro y...<br>"¡PENSAMIENTOS POSITIVOS!"Jonathan gritó al cineasta, mientras se agarraba la cabeza."¡ME ESTAS MATANDO!"

Cobra rió ante la ironía.  
>"Ya estas muerto."Susurró lo suficientemente alto para que su padre escuchara, mientras se abrochaba su salvavidas.<p>

El cantante sabía muy bien que tenía que usar un salvavidas al entrar en un bote, Tom se lo había dicho un montón de veces cada vez que el azabache se iba de fiestas en su yate.("_Niño. Ponte el salvavidas. No refunfuñes. Es por medidas de seguridad._")

Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco.  
>Después de unos minutos, el bote tomó una velocidad alta y llegaron a una playa en cuestión de minutos.<p>

Hugh le paso una caña de pescar a su hijo y a su yerno, luego una a su hija y al asistente de Cobra.  
>"Me imagino que sabes usar esto."Billy le preguntó a su marido.<p>

"Eh...algo así."El cineasta se encogió de hombros.

Jonathan notó algo moverse en el agua, abrió los ojos como platos.  
>"¡Maldita sea, un cocodrilo!"El fantasma saltó sobre su hijo."¡Me va a comer!"<p>

Billy Joe se mordió el labio para contener la risa. En serio su padre creía que un cocodrilo se lo iba a comer cuando ya estaba muerto, que paranoico.

"Calladita te veías mejor, narradora."Jonathan miró al cielo, y movió su puño."Deja el acoso."

El grupo luego empezó a pescar, mientras que Jonathan observaba como su hijo y su yerno intentaban compartir una caña de pescar.

Cobra miró a su esposo, y sonrió. Spencer se veía tan relajado. Tan tranquilo.  
>"Ves. El sexo relaja."El azabache se cruzó de brazos, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Wright.<p>

El castaño, simplemente, asintió. El sedal se tensó, y el cineasta tragó saliva.  
>"Ven pececito. Vas a ser la cena de esta noche."Billy susurró, mientras Spencer subía la cuerda lentamente.<p>

Wright ahogó un grito. Había atrapado un fucking marlin.  
>"¿Qué pez es ese, señor Wright?"Mallory le preguntó al padre del cineasta.<p>

"Un marlin."Hugh respondió, un poco emocionado."¡Spencer, atrapaste un marlin! ¡Llevaba semanas intentando atrapar uno!"

* * *

><p>Hugh detuvo el bote en frente del muelle de su casa, y uno por uno, el grupo se bajó del bote y subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso del muelle.<p>

Una nota estaba pegada en la puerta/reja, y Spencer la leyó en voz baja:  
>"Queridos, Spencer James y Billy Joe. Tienen 30 minutos para bañarse y cambiarse a algo elegante."<p>

Al subir a las escaleras y llegar al antiguo cuarto del cineasta, el par se encontró con otra nota que decía "leer después de hacer lo que en la otra nota decía". Después de tomar una rapida ducha compartida y ponerse ropa elegante, Billy tomó dicha nota y la leyó en voz alta:  
>"Sigan caminando hasta el patio delantero."<p>

Cobra y Wright suspiraron. AJ se traía algo entre manos, y estaban apunto de averiguarlo. El par se dirigió hasta que llegaron al patio delantero, y se encontraron con una sorpresa.

Un toldo morado estaba en medio del estacionamiento abierto de los Wright, adentro de dicho toldo había una mesa con un mantel blanco encima y un par de pétalos de rosas. Sobre la mesa también había una botella de vino y unas copas.

Shanila salió de la casa, y le sonrió al par.  
>"Buenas tardes, señores."La india dijo, amablemente."Por favor, tomen asiento. Les serviré un poco de vino."<p>

El par tomó asiento, y Shanila sirvió el vino en las copas.  
>"En un rato, les traigo la cena."La sonrisa de Baguiati creció."Ustedes sólo disfruten el espectáculo."<p>

Spencer estaba apunto de preguntar a que se refería pero la chica entró en la casa antes de que el castaño pudiera decir una palabra.

Música empezó a sonar y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez Ariana salió, seguida de Tyson Simmons(el novio de JTT). Tyson tomó dos micrófonos, y le entregó uno a Junior.

Wright sólo observó la escena, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.  
>¿Qué carajo estaba pasando y porque nadie le había informado nada?<p>

Tyson hizo un backflip(no tan bueno como los de Billy), y dijo:  
>"¡Ariana Cobra...TySim!"<p>

AJ inhaló aire por la nariz y exhaló por la boca.  
>Dios, iba a cantar en frente de sus padres una canción recién hecha. ¿Y si no les gustaba?<p>

Billy Joe notó la inseguridad en la cara de su hija, aunque la niña lo estuviera tratando de esconder.  
>"Canta, cariño."El azabache alentó.<p>

Ariana sintió una extraña energía recorrer su cuerpo al escuchar esas dos palabras, y cantó:  
>"<em>Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in<br>Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh  
>Even if you just say it over the phone (come on and make it real)<em>

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid (oh, yeah)  
>But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart<br>Just give me one guarantee, I'm the only boy you see  
>What'ya say, boy?<em>"

Spencer le sonó conocida la letra. ¿Eso no era lo que le había dicho a AJ hace un par de horas?

"_You're my only shawty  
>You're my only shawty, yee yee yee<br>I'm tellin' you the truth  
>Boy, it's only you<br>You're my only, you're my only  
>You're my only one and only<em>

_You're my only shawty(**am I your only shawty?**)  
>You're my only shawty, yee yee yee (<strong>am I your only shawty?<strong>)  
>I'm tellin' you the truth (oh-oh)<br>Boy, it's only you (oh-oh)  
>You're my only, you're my only (<strong>am I your only shawty?<strong>)  
>You're my only, you're my only shawty.<em>"Tyson cantó el coro.

Ariana siguió con la canción:  
>"<em>Every day and night, you got an open invitation (woah-oh)<br>As long as I'm your one and only destination  
>Fly with me, I'll be your fantasy<em>

_You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I  
>But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye.<br>I'm a put you on the spot, am I your only boy or not?  
>What ya say, boy?<em>"

Tyson volvió a cantar el coro, y luego empezó a rapear:  
>"<em>See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze.<br>Trying to run game, but I've actually changed.  
>(<strong>Same old!<strong>) When I see you passing, the passionate flames.  
>Simple interaction is all that I crave.<br>I don't need agreement, and all the attention,  
>Boy, I need you, your love and affection.<br>Oh yeah, baby boy, did I mention?_

_You're my only shawty (**am I your only shawty?**)  
>You're my only shawty, yee yee yee (<strong>baby, come clean!<strong>)  
>I'm tellin' you the truth (oh-oh)<br>Boy, it's only you (oh-oh)  
>You're my only, you're my only (<strong>am I your only shawty?<strong>)  
>You're my only one and only shawty.<em>"

Cobra lucía confundido. ¿Atrapado en un sueño? Eso fue lo que le había dicho a AJ hace un rato.

"Esta canción estaba dedicada para Spencer Wright y Billy Joe Cobra."Tyson dijo."Su maravillosa hija la escribió para ustedes."

AJ miró al piso, nerviosa.  
>"Me...me gusta."Billy fue el primero en hablar."No se porque. Pero me encanta."<p>

Wright tomó un trago de vino, y se acaricio la barbilla.  
>"Opino lo mismo."El cineasta respondió."La verdad, yo si vería a Cobra llamándome 'shawty'."<p>

"¡Yay!"Ariana saltó, y corrió hacia sus padres." No saben lo muy feliz que estoy de que les guste. Trabaje en esto toda la tarde."  
>La niña le dio un abrazo súper fuerte y un beso en la mejilla a su padre, y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padrastro.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer se recostó en su cama, y suspiró.<br>AJ había escrito una canción sobre él y Billy, y el cineasta aún no se lo podía creer. Hacia menos de tres meses, la niña lo odiaba con un furor intenso. ¿Y ahora? Eran inseparables.

El castaño empezó quedarse dormido, lentamente. Además de que había sido un día largo y emocionante, Wright seguía muy cansado.

Entre bostezos, el cineasta se recordó mentalmente de que tenía que llamar a Jade en la mañana, y luego...luego iría al centro comercial con Billy a pasear. Tal vez el par iba a terminar con un billón de bolsas de jeans y yogurt helado.

Spencer soltó un último bostezo, y quedo dormido profundamente, mientras se desviaba al país de los recuerdos.("_¿Hm...qué camino tomo para el país de los sueños bonitos y normales? ¿Recuerdo-landia? Suena divertido. Vamos para allá._")

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback...-<strong>_

Spencer Wright, de 20 años, gruño mientras se sentaba afuera del cuarto de su hijastra.  
>La niña tenía problemas para dormir. El par la ponía a dormir a las 8 y media de la noche, y la pequeña hacia todo lo posible por no irse a dormir. Duraban más de cuatro horas en tratar de que la niña se durmiera.<p>

En este momento, Junior le estaba haciendo un berrinche a Billy.  
>"¡Vete a dormir!"Wright escuchó al cantante gritar.<p>

"¡No!"AJ se quejó.

Spencer se levantó, y entró en el cuarto.  
>"¿Y si le leemos un cuento?"El cineasta preguntó."Tal vez se duerma."<p>

Ariana golpeó su pie contra el piso, y gritó:  
>"¡No!"<p>

"Intentalo tú."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.  
>Wright tomó a la niña, y se sentó en la cama.<p>

"¿Cenicienta o La Bella Durmiente?"El castaño dijo.

"Billy Nieves."Junior respondió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Adoro esa historia."Cobra tomó asiento al lado de su marido.

Spencer suspiró.  
>"Había una vez en un reino muy lejano, un rey egocéntrico llamado Spencer. Él tenía un espejo mágico que le decía lo guapo que era todos los días. 'Su alteza, usted es el hombre más guapo del reino de Hollywood'. Un día, el espejo le dijo que había otro hombre más guapo que él. Un chico llamado Billy Joe Cobra."El cineasta habló."El rey Spencer mandó a matar al muchacho inmediatamente. Nadie le podía quitar su título de rey supremo de la belleza de Hollywood."<p>

"Pero el cazador Rajeev no quiso hacer lo que el rey le mandó a hacer, y envió al muchacho a una cabaña llena de siete enanitas que lo iban a ayudar."Wright continuó hablando."Billy limpió el hogar de las enanitas a cambio de refugio y comida, y las enanitas aceptaron el trato. Después de unos días, el rey le preguntó al espejo y recibió la misma repuesta y una visión de como Cobra lucía. El rey sintió un extraño sentimiento, y se fue a su laboratorio a buscar una solución para su problema. Un rato después el rey se apareció en la cabaña de las enanitas, cuandl Billy estaba solo. Ah, pero el rey se había disfrazado de un anciano vendedor de manzanas y le ofreció una preciosa manzana roja al muchacho, quien la aceptó y le dio un mordisco para caer desmayado."

En ese momento, el par notó que la pequeña estaba dormida.  
>"Prosigue."Billy codeó a su esposo en la costilla."Llegabas a la mejor parte."<p>

"El rey se transformó en de vuelta a su hermoso ser, y posó sus labios sobre los del guapo muchacho de pelo color azabache."Spencer continuó con la historia."Cobra se despertó, sobresaltado, y miró a el rey Spencer con una sonrisa en su cara. Después el azabache atrajo al rey en un beso apasionado, y vivieron felices para siempre. Ah, el rey luego tuvo que explicarle al muchacho que le había dado una poción de amor pero que lo demás ellos dos lo habían hecho solos sin ayuda de ningún hechizo."

"¿Y tuvieron sexo?"Billy Joe preguntó, como niño inocente.

"Mucho."Wright respondió.

Cobra ahogó un grito.  
>"Como desearía ser ese chico."El cantante hizo un puchero.<p>

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Eh...yo no tengo comentarios sobre este capítulo.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-La primera canción es "Pink Champagne" Ariana Grande.**

**-La segunda "You're My Only Shawty" de Ariana Grande y IYAZ. Esta canción también fue grabada con Demi Lovato(la canción es de Ariana pero ella se la dio a Demi...o algo así).**

**-Billy Nieves. En serio no pregunten de donde salió eso. Sólo me los imagino asi en un cuento de Disney.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Ah, y el question time de hoy es:**

**1- ¿Qué harías sí fueras compañera/compañero de clases de Baruch y Spencer, y supieras el secreto de Cobra?**

**2-Te encuentras a Billy borracho en la calle. ¿Qué haces?**

**3-Accidentalmente tragas ectoplasma de Jonathan. La dosis te convierte en fantasma por tres días. ¿Qué haces en los tres días?**


	17. Billy Joe: El Seductor

**¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra!**

**Aqui les habla AntoRodriguez7, y bienvenidos a un capítulo que se trata de la vida de Popstar de Billy Joe Cobra.**

**En este capítulo, los muchachos y AJ estan en el "meet & greet" de uno de los conciertos de BJC. Billy se pone muy pervertido en este capítulo, y Spencer no se puede resistir.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>AJ levantó la mirada de sus cartas de póquer, y le lanzó una sonrisa presumida a Thomas Henderson(el representante de Billy).<p>

"Ve a pescar."La niña dijo.

"Junior, querida. Ya te dije que esto es póquer, no ese jueguito de 've a pescar'."Henderson se colocó una mano en la frente, en desesperación.

Un hombre se acercó a Tom, y le susurró algo en el oído:  
>"El señor Cobra ya terminó el concierto, y esta listo para el <em>m&amp;g<em>."

"Dios, dale paciencia a Billy."Thomas tomó un trago de su shot de tequila.  
>El hombre le susurró otra cosa a Henderson, y el representante de Cobra asintió.<p>

"Junior. Tu papá quiere que te quedes con él durante el _meet & greet_."Tom le dijo a la azabache."Fletch te va llevar con él."

Junior se levantó de su asiento, y siguió al hombre pelirrojo a donde sea que Billy Joe estaba.

Al llegar, lo primero que se encontró fue con el millón de Cobraheads esperando afuera del lobby del auditorio en medio del ardiente sol de Miami. Algunas le tomaban fotos, otras le gritaban halagos y el resto le decía cosas como "Junior. Tienes las trenzas de los vans desatadas. ¿Te las amarro?".

Una chica pelirroja la tomó del brazo para intentar tomarse una foto con Junior, y Ariana se tapó la cara con la capucha de su chaleco gris.

Le encantaba la atención que le daban las Cobraheads, pero esta ya era la octava fan que la había agarrado del brazo en ese día. Había llegado a un límite.

"Junior. Una foto."La chica dijo, mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo y lo ponía en función cámara.

AJ suspiró.  
>Ninguna de estas chicas le había hecho nada malo para que ella actuara de ese modo tan brusco. Tenía que relajarse. Estaba acostumbrada a que las fans de su padre la agarraran y se tomarán millones de fotos con ella...¿porqué hoy se sentía como sí esto fuera algo nuevo a lo que aún no se había acostumbrado?<p>

La niña se quitó la capucha de la cara, e hizo una señal de paz con los dedos.

La pelirroja tomó la foto con la cámara delantera, y soltó a la menor.  
>"Gracias."La chica respondió.<p>

Junior se encogió de hombros, y sonrió ligeramente.  
>La azabache luego siguió caminando hasta que entró en el lobby del auditorio.<p>

"Tus fans están locas."AJ dijo, apenas la puerta se cerró.

Billy rió desde su asiento en la mesa.  
>"¿Te atacaron?"Preguntó.<p>

Ariana asintió.  
>"¿Spence no ha llegado?"La niña tomó asiento al lado de Cobra King.<p>

"Fue por café."El cantante respondió."Hay un Starbucks cerca. Le dije que te trajera chocolate caliente con crema batida y sirop de chocolate."

"Gracias."Ariana recostó la cabeza en el brazo de Billy Joe.

Junior ojeó el atuendo de su padre.  
>Una sudadera(con el cierre abierto) de un color entre gris y azul oscuro, camiseta negra con el dibujo de una cobra dorada(la que había usado en el concierto), unos jeans negros y unos vans rojos. Alrededor de su cuello tenía unos audífonos beats blancos con detalles dorados.<p>

"All I wanna do is have some fun."Cobra tarareó, mientras rayaba una hoja de papel con un marcador permanente negro.

"Ocioso."AJ murmuró.

En ese instante, Wright entró.  
>Tenía unos lentes de sol y una gorra de camionero tapándole la cara.<p>

"Maldita sea, Bill. Tus fans me andaban manoseando de nuevo."Spencer se sentó al lado del par, y les entregó sus respectivos vasos de Starbucks."Me siento violado."

Billy tomó un sorbo de su latte, y rió.  
>"Están emocionadas porque me quite la camisa en el concierto."El cantante respondió."Durante '<em>You Love Me, I Love Me More<em>'."

El castaño negó con la cabeza.  
>Ya le era usual que Bill se quitara la camisa en los conciertos.<p>

"¿Ya estamos listos?"Fletch le preguntó al azabache.

Billy Joe asintió.

Fletch chasqueó los dedos, y la seguridad abrió la puerta, dejando que las Cobraheads entraran una por una. Las fans hicieron una fila ordenada en frente del cantante, y Jordan(el guardaespaldas de Billy) se paró detrás de su jefe.

Una chica gordita, de probablemente unos 29 años, de cabello púrpura(¿o era rosado?) se acercó a su ídolo con una camiseta morado oscuro con el dibujo de la silueta de la cara de Cobra y unos jeans azul claro. Era Dinah, una de las fans de California que seguían a Billy a todos los conciertos y eventos promocionales junto con sus amigas Katie(una rubia que estaba detrás de ella) y Jossie(la pelirroja que se tomó la foto con AJ).  
>"¡Billy!"La chica se tiró sobre la mesa, intentando abrazarlo.<p>

"Hey Din."Billy saludó a Dinah con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¡Ahhh!"Dinah gritó, emocionada.  
>Aunque no era la primera vez que su ídolo la llamaba por su nombre, la chica igual se emocionaba de que el azabache recordara su nombre.<p>

Billy Joe sonrió, y escribió una pequeña dedicatoria en la foto que le iba a dar a Din.  
>Después de entregársela a la chica, el cantante se levantó de su asiento y le hizo una seña a Jordan.<p>

Jordan asintió.  
>Cobra le dio un abrazo a Dinah, quien empezó a llorar de emoción.<p>

Después de unos segundos, Billy se soltó del abrazo, pero Dinah no lo hizo.  
>La chica se quedo olfateando el perfume del cantante que literalmente no notó que Billy Joe la había soltado.<p>

Wright apretó los puños.  
>Nadie tocaba a su Bill de esa manera, a menos que fuera él. Cobra era suyo, no de esas...esas tipazas pervertidas.<p>

El castaño suspiró.  
>¿Pero de donde venían tantos celos si él ya era dueño de Cobra?<p>

Spencer decidió enfocarse en otra cosa.  
>Tal vez dibujar o...o hablar con AJ.<p>

"Hey. Hable con tu madre esta mañana."El cineasta le dijo a su hijastra, quien estaba sentada al lado de él.

"¿Y que te dijo?"Ariana se volteó a ver a Wright."¿Que yo falto mucho a clases?"

Spencer rió.  
>"No, me dijo que...¿cómo te lo explico sin corromper tu pequeña mente de once años?"El castaño respondió."Meh...te lo explico cuando seas más grandecita y entiendas que es la genética."<p>

"¿Va a tener el bebé por ustedes?"Junior alzó una ceja."Spencer, no tengo 5 años. Papá me dijo que mamá le dijo que se ofreció a hacerlo sí ustedes querían otro hijo. ¿Cómo funciona eso?"

"De nuevo, te lo digo cuando seas más grande, cariño."Wright dijo, y acarició el cabello de AJ."Tu padre, tu madre y yo nos sentaremos contigo en tu cuarto y te daremos una linda charla."

Cobra tomó su asiento en la mesa, y dejó que la próxima fan(Katie) se le acercara.  
>"Billy Joe Cobra."La única chica tranquila del grupo del Dinah se sonrojó al ver a su ídolo tan cerca.<p>

"Hey Katherine."El azabache sonrió, llamando a la chica por su verdadero nombre."¿Cómo te va con el hockey?"

"Todo bien, Billy."La rubia(de 28 años)respondió, aún sonrojada.

Billy Joe tomó un marcador permanente negro, y escribió "_Keep On Dreaming. Love, Cobra_" con un corazón al lado en el borde de la foto que le iba a dar a Katie.  
>El cantante se le entregó a la joven, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.<p>

Katie se sonrojó aún más, y se fue a donde Dinah la estaba esperando.  
>Luego de un par de fans, llegó el turno de Jossie.<p>

Jocelyn 'Jossie' Martin era la líder del grupo de Dinah. La chica se convirtió en líder después de que a Marissa la enviaron a prisión. Era una chica alta de cabello pelirrojo, ojos marrones y piel bronceada. Jossie se había tatuado la firma del azabache en el brazo izquierdo, y se vestía como su ídolo lo hacia para mostrar lo mucho que lo amaba.

"¡Billy Joe Cobra!"La pelirroja, de unos 27 años, saltó sobre la mesa y abrazó al azabache fuertemente."¡Te amo!"

Jordan alejó a la chica del cantante.  
>"Señorita, por favor. El señor Cobra necesita un poco de espacio personal."El guardaespaldas regañó a Jossie.<p>

Billy, rápidamente, puso su autógrafo en la foto que le debía dar a Jocelyn y le lanzó una sonrisa encantadora a la pelirroja.  
>"Ah, lamento su comportamiento, preciosa."Billy Joe dijo, mientras le entregaba la foto."Sólo esta tratando de protegerme."<p>

"Tú eres el único hermoso aquí."Jocelyn se quedo viendo al cantante con una sonrisa tonta en su cara."Eres el espécimen más bello que he visto en toda mi vida. Tu cabello es perfecto. Tu nariz también. Tus ojos son del azul más precioso del universo. Tus labios son demasiado hermosos. Tu sonrisa me alegra cuando estoy triste. Billy Joe Cobra, tú eres un ángel."

Cobra sonrió presumidamente.  
>"Pues, claro que lo soy."El cantante se colocó los brazos detrás del cuello e inclinó la silla hacia atrás en una pose 'cool'.<p>

Spencer alzó una ceja, mientras observaba la escena.  
>¿En serio esas chicas veían a Billy como una especie de dios griego?<p>

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
>No, las Cobraheads tenían razón. Billy Joe si era como un dios griego.<p>

El castaño tragó saliva al sentir un extraño sentimiento recorrer por su cuerpo. Dios, no. Ahora se quería encerrar en el baño a tener sexo con Cobra.

"Jord. Tomare un break de 20 minutos."Billy le dijo al guardaespaldas, quien asintió.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?"El cantante puso su mano en la pierna de Spencer, recibiendo un extraño gemido de parte del cineasta.

Con eso el par se fue a un lugar más privado. El baño.  
>Wright maldijo en voz baja, mientras caminaban a dicho lugar. ¿Porqué tenían que hablar en el baño?<p>

Apenas entraron en el baño, Cobra lo empujó contra la puerta y lo empezó a besar, mientras deslizaba sus manos debajo de la camiseta de Spencer.

"No soportaba un minuto más sin besarte...sin consentirte."Billy susurró.

Wright sintió una de las manos de Billy Joe acariciando su abdomen, y soltó un pequeño gemido. El cineasta decidió que ya era tiempo de que él tomará el control, así que tomó la cabeza de Cobra y lo atrajo en un beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de el azabache.

El teléfono de Billy interrumpió el momento, ya que la alarma que Jordan le había puesto empezó a sonar.

Spencer se separó del beso.  
>"¿Tan rápido se acabaron los 20 minutos de placer?"El castaño resopló.<p>

"Te lo compensaré."El menor respondió."Sólo déjame terminar con este _meet & greet_."

* * *

><p>Después del "<em>meet &amp; greet<em>", el trío se dirigió a casa de los Wright en la van alquilada.

"Pues, mira quién se durmió."Billy sonrió, mientras veía a su hija dormida por el espejo retrovisor."La princesita de la maldad."

"Tu clon."Spencer rió, y detuvo el auto en frente del semáforo.

"¿Recuerdas que cuando Junior era más pequeña la sacábamos a todos lados a pasear y al final del día, ella siempre se quedaba dormida mientras conducías a casa?"Billy Joe se limpió una lágrima.

Cada vez que recordaba algo previo al "Accidente", el azabache no se podía contener las malditas lágrimas. Eran una familia perfecta, y llegó Marissa a destruir su felicidad.

"Bill."Wright miró a su esposo, al escucharlo empezar a llorar."Bill, tranquilízate."

"¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sí mi vida perfecta fue arruinada por Marissa Wilhelmina Xavier?!"Cobra se cruzó de brazos, y evitó la mirada del castaño.

Y con eso llegaron al portón de Pinewood Hills.

"Cohen, no tengo ganas de pelear."Spencer inhaló aire por la nariz y lo exhaló por la boca."Prefiero...no se...acurrucarme contigo en mi vieja cama, y decirte lo mucho que te amo."

"Ah, y...no se...preparar unos sándwiches de mantequilla de maní suave."El cineasta se encogió de hombros.

"¡Agh! ¡Bien, señor manipulador!"Billy respondió.

Al llegar a la casa de los Wright(y despertar a AJ), Wright comenzó a preparar los sándwiches mientras que Billy Joe estaba sentado en el mueble de la sala hablando con su hija.

Jonathan atravesó la pared.  
>"¡Oigan, chicos! ¡No tenía ni la menor idea de que Miami era tan divertido!"El fantasma rió."Me he pasado toda la semana paseando por todos lados. Fui como cuatro veces a Disney. Asuste a unas personas en el zoológico. Ah, y me fui de fiestas con las Kardashian."<p>

"Kim es tan fastidiosa."Cobra dijo."No se como sus hermanas la soportan."

"¡Lo se!"El padre de Cobra King respondió, mientras se recostaba en el aire y se colocaba unos lentes de sol."Todo lo que hacia era hablar de lo guapo que es Kanye, y quejarse de un montón de basura que no tuve ganas de escuchar."

AJ bostezó.  
>"A dormir, niña."Billy se cruzó de brazos."Estas súper mega cansada."<p>

"Papá. Son las 4 de la tarde."Ariana se quejó.

"Ariana Joan, llevas despierta desde las cinco de la mañana. Si yo fuera tú...me hubiera ido a dormir hace un buen rato."El cantante respondió.

Junior se levantó del mueble, y se dirigió al cuarto de su tía.  
>"Dulces sueños, Ari-Jo."Wright dijo con una voz cantarina.<p>

"Cállate, Spencer."La niña gruño, y azotó la puerta del cuarto de Jessica.  
>Jonathan decidió seguir a la menor, ya que tenía días sin hablar con su nieta.<p>

Spencer alzó una ceja en confusión.  
>"Amor, sabes muy bien que ella odia que la mande a dormir temprano."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros."Pero si esta cansada, tengo que hacerlo."<p>

El castaño luego llevo el plato de sándwiches a la mesa, y tomó asiento.  
>"Ven a comer, azabache."El cineasta pasó una mano por su frente, limpiándose el sudor."Primero, enciende el aire. Me muero de calor."<p>

Cobra se levantó del mueble, y se dirigió al cuarto de suministros(donde estaba el interruptor del aire acondicionado). El azabache se detuvo detrás de su marido, y le susurró en el oído:  
>"Oye Peter Pan. Quisiera ser un niño perdido, para desaparecer en tu Nunca Jamás."<p>

El cantante luego siguió caminando, tarareando una canción mientras entraba en dicho cuarto de suministros.  
>"<em>Yo no soy perro, soy canino<br>So trátame con cariño  
>Este amor es como el vino,<br>Entre más viejo, pues más fino  
>Que a tu madre no le gusten mis tatuajes<br>Dile que soy yo quien te saca lo salvaje._"Billy cantó.

Wright se sonrojó. Maldita sea. Primero lo llamaba Peter Pan, y luego le cantaba sobre amor, vino y tatuajes. Spencer llegó a la conclusión de que Cobra quería sexo.

Billy Joe volvió a los 5 minutos, y se sentó al lado de su esposo.  
>"<em>Tú me llevas hasta el cielo con tu modo de hablar.<em>"El azabache recostó su cabeza en el hombro del cineasta."_Dame un beso, mi amor, y acariciame. Llévame al cielo, enamorame. Spencer, yo quiero estar contigo. No te vayas escucha lo que digo._"

"Bill."Spencer tragó saliva.  
>De nuevo ese sentimiento. Maldito hijo de puta seductor. Hasta cuando no se esforzaba, era demasiado sexy.<p>

"¿Qué te pasa, Spence?"Billy ronroneó en el oído del castaño."¿Cobra te mordió la lengua?"

"B-Billy..."Wright sintió una mano sobre su pierna.

"¿Si, amor?"El cantante empezó a acariciar la pierna de su esposo, recibiendo un gemido del cineasta."¿Te gusta que te acaricien, ah? ¿O es que estas sensible y te excitas cuando te toco?"

Spencer tomó un sándwich, y se lo metió en la boca al azabache.  
>"Te espero arriba."El castaño se levantó, y se fue a su antiguo cuarto.<p>

Cobra terminó de comerse el sándwich, y sonrió maliciosamente.  
>Entonces su marido tenía zonas sensibles. Ahora el azabache tenía que averiguar cuales eran dichas zonas.<p>

* * *

><p>"Mira lo que Shanila nos trajo."Billy Joe entró en el antiguo cuarto de su marido, con una botella de vino y dos copas."Un poco de vino. Estoy consciente de que no debería estar tomando alcohol, pero...vamos a celebrar que no nos hemos peleado en días."<p>

El azabache colocó dicha botella de vino y las copas sobre la mesa de noche, y sonrió.

"¿Has estado fumando?"Spencer sacó una caja de cigarrillos de la maleta de su esposo, la cual la había tirado sobre la cama."Estaba buscando mi camisa gris, y me encuentro con esto en tu maleta."

"No, Spence."El cantante negó con la cabeza."Fuimos al desierto a quemar todas mis cajas de cigarrillos. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Ni una sola palabra te creo, Baruch."El cineasta tiró la caja de cigarrillos al piso y la aplastó con sus característicos vans grises, esperando alguna reacción de Cobra."Si, fuimos al desierto a quemar toda esa basura. Pero pudiste haber comprado más. Tú nunca cambias, Cobra. Jamás lo harás."

"Te juro que yo no estoy fumando."Billy se acercó a su marido, y lo metió en un abrazo."Yo...yo...Spence, yo le hice una promesa al que está allá arriba de no fumar. Le dije que aún seguiría bebiendo alcohol, pero que no en exceso."

Wright rompió en risa, recibiendo una cara extrañada del azabache.  
>"Escondí esa caja de cigarrillos en tu maleta para ver si en verdad lo habías dejado."El castaño se limpió unas lágrimas, mientras intentaba parar de reír.<p>

"¡¿Hiciste qué?!"Cobra lucía molesto.  
>Spencer vio la cara que tenía su esposo, y dejó de reír.<p>

El cantante se cruzó de brazos, y evito la mirada de su marido.  
>"Bill."El cineasta dijo, mientras sentaba al menor en sus piernas y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla."Bill. Lo siento."<p>

El castaño deslizó su mano por debajo de la camisa de su esposo, y acarició la espalda de Billy Joe.

Billy sonrió ante la muestra de afecto de Wright, y decidió darle algo a cambio.  
>El menor le plantó un beso en el cuello al mayor, y luego empezó a morder suavemente la piel del castaño.<p>

"¡Bill!"Spencer gimió, y se mordió el labio para suprimir las ganas de gritar más fuerte.

Cobra clavó sus dientes un poquitín más fuerte en el cuello, y se detuvo cuando sintió el sabor de sangre en su boca.

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
>"Ya, amor. Tuvimos suficiente por hoy."El cineasta dijo, y se recostó en la cama."Vamos a dormir."<p>

Billy, quien seguía sentado en las piernas de su director de cine, se recostó sobre el pecho de Spencer y lentamente se quedo dormido.  
>"Y después dice que soy agresivo."Wright se limpió la sangre que tenía en el cuello con un paño que estaba cerca.<p>

"Porque lo eres."El azabache susurró en voz baja.

"¿Qué sólo escuchas cuando hablan de ti?"El castaño alzó una ceja.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Dinah, Katie y Jossie son las fans de BJC en el episodio de DTMG en el que Spence necesita una cita para una premiación. Ya que no tenían nombre, yo les puse unos y una mini biografía.**

**-Lo que BJC canta mientras camina al cuarto de suministros es una parte de la canción de Ariana Grande "_The Way_" con J Balvin(no escucho a ese tipo, pero su parte en la canción es genial), también lo de "_tú me llevas hasta el cielo..._" es parte de la versión en Spanglish de la canción.**

**-Ahora saben donde estaba Johnny todo este tiempo.**

**-No, no quería jugar con sus mentes. Esos eran mis aburridos indicios a "Lemon".**

**Nota:**

**El Tumblr de la Cobra Crew esta abierto a preguntas. Así que sí tienen alguna duda(o sólo quieren hablar un rato)...sigan a _AskTheCobraCrew_. Si no tienen cuenta de Tumblr, pues me envían una "pregunta(puede ser cualquier cosa que quieran)" como anónimo, y les aseguro que les voy a responder. Los muchachos también van a responder preguntas(obvio, porque es su askblog). Ah, y roleplay...también va a haber roleplay(por sí se quieren unir).**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados(por favor dejen un poquito de apoyo moral).**

**Question Time(porque me gusta leer sus respuestas, ya que son súper graciosas...o muy adorables):**

**1-¿Qué harías en un "_meet and greet_" de Billy? Explique detalladamente.**

**2-Te ganas un concurso de "_Pasa un día con..._", y tienes que pasar el día con Spencer. ¿Qué hacen?**


	18. You've Got Me Feelin' Emotions

**Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7.**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra. En este capítulo, los muchachos y AJ se van a una cena elegante con los Wright, donde Cobra King nos enseña un talento que Junior no sabía que tenía hasta ese día.**

* * *

><p>"Spencer."Billy acarició la mejilla de su esposo con sus dedos."Spencer, despierta."<br>El cineasta gruño algo inaudible, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse en completa oscuridad.

"¿Qué...qué demonios, Bill?"La voz de Wright sonaba ronca como todas las mañanas."¿Qué hora es?"

"Las tres y media de la mañana con 7 minutos...del 13 de Noviembre de 2014."Billy Joe respondió.

El castaño puso su mano sobre la espalda de Cobra, y empezó a acariciar a su marido.  
>"¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora, amor?"Spencer preguntó."¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"<p>

Billy negó con la cabeza, aunque su esposo no pudiera verlo ya que las luces estaban apagadas.  
>"Me desperté hace un buen rato."El cantante dijo."Eh...estaba pensando."<p>

"¿Y en qué pensabas, azabache?"El cineasta sintió la respiración de Billy Joe en su cara.  
>¿Seguía recostado encima de él? Wright estaba consciente de que a veces el azabache se quedaba dormido profundamente encima de él, pero...Cobra estaba ahí...despierto.<p>

"En lo mucho que te amo, y no se como decírtelo."Billy se acercó, y le dio un beso a su director de cine.

"Lamento romper tu burbuja de amor...pero ese es mi ojo, Cobra."El castaño rió un poco.

"Maldita sea, bro."Billy Joe murmuró."¿Será que algún día voy a poder darte un beso en la oscuridad sin equivocarme?"

El azabache luego empezó a tararear una canción:  
>"<em>You're like the sun in California.<em>"

Spencer bostezó.  
>"Lo estas haciendo para que me quede dormido."El cineasta dijo, mientras luchaba para no cerrar los ojos.<p>

"Double Bro Town, estas cansado...tienes que dormir. Mañana tenemos un día muy importante."Cobra respondió, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Wright."Tengo que impresionar a tus padres en la cena de hoy. Todo tiene que salir perfecto...y no quiero que tus padres te vean cansado y piensen que estas drogado."

"Esta bien, Cohen."El castaño asintió."Me iré a dormir."

* * *

><p>Billy tomó sus audífonos beats blancos con detalles dorados, y los conectó a su MacBook. El cantante luego le subió el volumen a la laptop, y le dio play a la canción que estaba editando.<p>

"Este es un éxito."El azabache sonrió, cuando escuchó su voz a través de los audífonos."¿Doble platino? ¡Ja! Esta canción se merece es un triple platino."

"Pero...¿qué tal si la hago un dueto?"La sonrisa de Billy Joe creció."No suena bien con sólo mis raps y el coro."

AJ entró en la sala de estar.  
>"¿Qué haces?"La menor se sentó en frente de su padre.<p>

"_Ladies and gentlemen..._"Cobra tarareó, y luego notó la presencia de Junior."¡AHHH! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!"

"De mi mami."Ariana bromeó, mientras su padre pausaba la canción."Creo que fue un día soleado porque soy como un sol, e irradio felicidad."

"Fue un día nublado."El cantante internacional alzó una ceja."¿Irradiar? ¿De dónde sacas ese lenguaje? ¿De Spencer James Wright?"

"Eh..."AJ rió."Probablemente. Hablando de Wright...¿lo has visto? Se supone que íbamos a ver un par de sus películas."

"Creo que lo vi hablando con la niña esa de pelo rosado por Skype en su cuarto hace un rato."Billy Joe respondió, fijando su mirada en la laptop."Owl. ¿Qué clase de nombre de rapera es ese?"

El azabache puso los ojos en blanco, y miró a su hija.  
>"Sí vas a subir, hazme el favor de decirle a tu querido padrastro que se ponga un traje antes de las 6."Billy dijo."Hoy tenemos que ir a cenar con los suegrinchis. Tú también tienes que venir, Ari-Jo. Todos tenemos que ir."<p>

"Genial."Ariana asintió."Me imagino que es una cena formal."

Cobra asintió devuelta.  
>"Ahora, déjame terminar esta canción."El azabache le dio play a la música.<p>

Junior se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió al antiguo cuarto de su padrastro.  
>"¡Spenceee!"La niña entró en el cuarto, y se encontró con el castaño sacando ropa de su maleta."Papi dice que te pongas un traje."<p>

"Lo estoy buscando."Spencer respondió, sin siquiera levantar la mirada."Creo que no empaqué...¡lo encontré!"

El cineasta sacó un simple traje negro Armani con una corbata color rojo vino tinto, y unos zapatos negros Ralph Lauren.  
>"Elegante."AJ asintió.<p>

"¿Tú que vas a usar?"Wright preguntó."¿Otro vestido Chanel?"

"Un vestido Valentino con unos tacones Miu Miu."La niña respondió con una sonrisa, mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo de una canción que había escrito hacia un par de semanas atrás."_Baby, don't you know you got all my love._"

"¿Te gusta mucho la música, no?"El castaño preguntó."Te la pasas todo el día cantando."

"¿Bromeas? La música es mi pasión."Ariana se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó de la pared."Prácticamente nací en un escenario."

"Tu padre tenía la tendencia de llevarte con él en el escenario."Spencer rió ligeramente."Me molestaba con él cada vez que lo hacia. Pensé que ese escándalo te dañaría los oídos...pero al parecer no lo hizo."

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?! ¡ESA HIJA DE PUTA!"El par escuchó a Billy Joe gritar."¡LA VOY A MATAR!"

Wright y Junior se levantaron al mismo tiempo, y salieron corriendo a la sala.  
>Al llegar a dicha sala, se encontraron con cierto cantante tirado en el piso, haciendo un berrinche.<p>

"¿Qué paso?"Spencer preguntó, preocupado."¿Te rompiste algo?"

Billy sólo musitó un par de palabras incoherentes de la cuales el castaño sólo pudo entender "_MeTube_", "_maldita puta_" y "_voy a demandarla_".

El cineasta, quien lucía totalmente confundido, tomó la MacBook de su marido para ver lo que había causado tal reacción en su esposo. Las últimas páginas abiertas en la laptop eran Twitter y MeTube.

Wright entró en la página de MeTube, y vio que su marido había visto el video de audio de la nueva canción de Miss Blah Blah.  
>"Es sólo una maldita canción, Cobra."El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.<p>

"Dale play...y verás que no es sólo una canción de Stefani Germanotta. Sino un insulto hacia mi."Billy Joe gruñó, molesto.

Spencer le dio play al video, y la canción comenzó a sonar.  
>Todo iba bien hasta que una parte Miss Blah Blah dijo "<em>I ain't in rehab like Billy Joe<em>".

"La hija de puta se burló de mis problemas de alcohol."El cantante se cruzó de brazos, y miró al piso haciendo un puchero.

El cineasta suspiró.  
>"Bill, ignórala. No hagas algo estúpido...como escribir una canción sobre lo infantil que es."Wright dijo, con un tono de voz tranquilo y relajado."Repito...ignórala."<p>

"Debería escribir una canción sobre lo inútil que es."Cobra se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en los labios, pensativo."Gracias por la idea, Spence."

"¿Qué sólo escuchas cuando hablan de ti?"El castaño se hizo un face-palm.

* * *

><p>El dúo Cobra y Wright entraron en el restaurante "Palazzo" a las 6 y media de la tarde.<br>"Amor, amor."Billy detuvo a Spencer en la entrada principal."La corbata."

El cantante luego acomodó la corbata de su esposo.  
>"¿Acaso te la pusiste en la oscuridad?"Billy Joe alzó una ceja, y soltó a su marido.<p>

"Estaba apurado."El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco.

Wright luego ojeó a Junior.  
>"Tú. Niña. Ojalá no tengas un truco bajo la manga."El castaño le dijo a su hijastra, quién se puso una mano en el pecho y ahogó un grito.<p>

"Spence-dex. Te lo juro por mi vestido Valentino sin mangas. No tengo ningún truco bajo la manga."Ariana respondió.

"Hmph. Es un Valentino de mangas cortas."Billy Joe aclaró."Conoce tus marcas, Ari-Jo."

"Claro que conozco mis marcas."AJ se cruzó de brazos."Mis tres mejores amigas son las que me compran todo."

"¿Maya, Skye y Shanila?"Spencer preguntó.

"No. Visa, MasterCard y American Express."Junior sonrió presumidamente.

"Aclaremos algo, princesa de la maldad. Todas esas tarjetas de crédito son mías."Cobra guió al par a la mesa donde los Wright los estaban esperando.

El trío tomó el par de asientos libres.  
>"Disculpen la tardanza. Había un poco de tráfico...eso, y su hijo no estaba listo a la hora que le dije que estuviera vestido."El azabache dijo, con una sonrisa encantadora."Ahora brindemos por lo guapo y talentoso que soy."<p>

Al terminar la oración, el cantante recibió miradas confundidas de parte de sus suegros y su cuñada.  
>"Brindemos por la linda familia que tenemos."Cobra intentó sacar una reacción positiva de la familia de su esposo.<p>

Jane asintió, y le ordenó a un mesonero que trajera un par de copas de champagne y un vaso de limonada.

Después de un buen rato de conversar, Spencer notó como Billy le guiño el ojo a Junior y ambos se levantaron.  
>"¿Todo bien?"El cineasta preguntó.<p>

"Más que bien."El azabache respondió, y tomó el brazo de su hija."Tú solo relajate. AJ y yo vamos a...llamar a Jade por teléfono."

"Dudaste."Wright alzó una ceja."¿Qué demonios van a hacer?"

"No. Es. De. Tu. Incumbencia."Ariana dijo, entrecortadamente, mientras le daba golpecitos en el pecho a su padrastro con un dedo.

"Espera y verás."Billy Joe sonrió.  
>Con eso, el cantante e hija se fueron.<p>

Pasaron unos 20 minutos, y el par Cobra aún no había vuelto.  
>Una tonada noventona empezó a sonar de fondo.<p>

"_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've than ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above.<em>"Spencer escuchó la melodiosa voz de Cobra King cantar.

El cineasta se dio la vuelta, y vio a su marido e hijastra en el escenario de Palazzo.  
>"Maldita sea. Siempre tienen que inventar algo loco."Wright negó con la cabeza.<p>

Ariana apretó el micrófono que tenía en la mano, y exhaló aire por la boca.  
>"<em>I feel good, I feel nice<br>I've never felt so satisfied  
>I'm in love, I'm alive<br>Intoxicated, flyin' high._"La niña cantó, e intentó hacer una nota alta al final.

Más ningún sonido salió de su boca.

"_Feels like a dream  
>When you touch me tenderly<br>I don't know if it's real  
>But I like the way I feel inside.<em>"El dúo Cobra cantó.  
>Esta vez, Billy soltó una nota alta que hizo que Junior se pusiera un poco nerviosa.<p>

Maldita sea, era la hija de Billy Joe Cobra y no podía cantar notas altas. Que grandísima decepción para su padre, quien era su entrenador vocal.

"_In the mornin' when I rise  
>You are the first thing on my mind<br>And in the middle of the night  
>I feel your heartbeat next to mine<em>

_Feels like a dream  
>When you love me tenderly<br>I don't know if you're real  
>But I really like the way I feel inside.<em>"Billy Joe siguió cantando.

"_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above<em>

_Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Oh, deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Baby, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above, oh yeah yeah.<em>"El dúo Cobra continuó la canción.

Billy se detuvo en la siguiente estrofa, esperando que su hija siguiera con la canción.

AJ no tuvo otra opción, y siguió cantando:  
>"<em>Now you know the way<br>To make me lose control  
>When you're lookin' into my eyes<br>You make me feel so alive._"

Junior sintió algo en el pecho mientras cantaba la última parte. Cobra notó la escena, y sonrió para sus adentros mientras "accidentalmente" pisaba a su hija en el pie derecho, fingiendo haberse tropezado con un cable.

La menor soltó una nota alta que sonó como un silbido justo cuando decía "_alive_".

Después de terminar la canción, Billy Joe tomó el brazo de su hija y la sacó del restaurante.  
>"Soprano lírica ligera, cuatro octavas y un semitono."El azabache sonrió, y abrazó a su hija fuertemente.<p>

"¿Huh?"Ariana lucía confundida.

"Eres una soprano lírica ligera que abarca cuatro octavas y un semitono. Eso, y puedes hacer registros de silbidos, mi amor."El cantante respondió.

AJ sintió algo en su cabello. Era algo como agua. ¿Acaso estaba lloviendo? ¿o...o su padre estaba llorando?  
>"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, princesa."Billy dijo."Y te aseguro que Spencer también lo esta."<p>

"Más que orgulloso."El par Cobra levantó la mirada, y vieron a Wright recostado de la pared de Palazzo con una sonrisa en su cara."Ni tenía la menor idea de que AJ podía hacer esa nota alta."

"Registro de silbido."Cobra King corrigió."Es cuando las cuerdas vocales se cierran, sólo dejando un pequeño hueco. Al pasar aire por ese hueco, se produce un sonido parecido al silbido de los labios."

"Pues sonó hermoso."Spencer se encogió de hombros."Ari-Jo dejo a todos boquiabiertos allá adentro."

"¿Abrazo grupal?"El cineasta abrió los brazos, y su marido e hijastra lo abrazaron.

Y con eso, la mitad del Equipo Cobra se devolvió al restaurante.

* * *

><p>Billy suspiró, mientras se recostaba sobre la cama de su esposo.<br>"¿Siempre lo supiste, Wilbur Jonathan?"El azabache escuchó a Spencer decir."¿Siempre supiste que ella podía hacer eso?"

Billy Joe se levantó, y miró a Wright, quién estaba sentado en el piso arreglando las maletas. Ouch, su esposo había usado su nombre falso. El nombre que las Cobraheads creían que era su verdadero nombre, pero al castaño le valía mierda con cual nombre iba a regañar a su marido...con cualquier nombre Cohen respondía.

El cantante asintió.  
>"Desde pequeña, ella hacia sonidos raros con la voz."Cobra dijo."Mamá me dijo que era normal, porque yo también lo hacia y que otros niños también lo hacían. Pero yo sabía muy bien que eso no eran sonidos normales, eran muy agudos. Jamás te lo dije porque pensé que no entenderías un carajo de lo que estaba diciendo."<p>

Spencer metió una camisa negra en la maleta, y asintió.  
>Bill tenía razón. Varias veces Cobra le había intentado explicar que eran la voz de pecho y la voz de cabeza(falsete), pero el cineasta no lo entendía muy bien hasta la quinta explicación.<p>

"Entonces...¿soprano lírica ligera?"El castaño exhaló aire por la boca."Explicate, Cohen."

"La soprano lírica ligera tiene una voz capacitada para acometer gran parte de los papeles de sopranos ligeras y líricas. Resulta menos ágil y aguda que la ligera y una zona más reducida en los graves que la lírica."Billy Joe respondió.

En ese instante, Junior entró en el cuarto.  
>La niña corrió hacia su padre y lo metió en un abrazo.<p>

"¿Y si no lo vuelvo a hacer?"AJ rompió en llanto."¿Estarías decepcionado? ¿Me pondrías en adopción?"

Jessica entró a los cinco segundos.  
>"Piensa que lo que hizo no va volver a pasar."La mujer explicó.<p>

Billy acarició el cabello de su hija.  
>"A ver, Ariana Jay, cántame algo."El azabache dijo.<p>

Ariana se limpió las lágrimas, e intentó cantar la canción que había cantado hace un par de horas en Palazzo.

"_Now you know the way  
>To make me lose control<br>When you're lookin' into my eyes  
>You make me feel so alive.<em>"La niña sostuvo la nota por un largo tiempo.

"Ves. Sigue ahí."El cantante sonrió."No tienes nada de que preocuparte."  
>AJ devolvió la sonrisa.<p>

Wright miró la escena, embobado con lo maravilloso que era su esposo como padre. Si Lovett lo hubiera visto así, el director de Beverly Beverly Middle School no hubiera sido golpeado por el cineasta y despedido. Billy era un padre cariñoso, comprehensivo y sobreprotector, aunque el cantante no lo pareciera. A veces la gente juzgaba al azabache de ser un mal ejemplo a seguir para Junior, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de lo asombroso que Cobra era como padre.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Lamento el retraso en escribir y publicar este capítulo, no estaba lo suficientemente inspirada para terminar el capítulo.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Canción usada en este capítulo: "Emotions" de Mariah Carey.**

**-La voz de canto de AJ es la de la cantante Ariana Grande, quien fue una pequeña inspiración cuando estaba creando a AJ, ya que escucho su álbum "Yours Truly" cada vez que escribo un capítulo de esta historia.**

**-La canción "Emotions" fue dedicada a Spencer durante la cena en Palazzo, ya que Billy se siente así cuando ve a _su_ director de cine.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**


	19. Give Love A Try

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra. En este capítulo, los muchachos vuelven a California. Spencer vuelve a tener "Flashbacks". Ah, y tengo una sorpresa a mitad del final del capítulo.**

**Advertencia: Hay pastel de Lemon para todos hoy(¡esa es la sorpresa!). Disculpen sí mi pastel de Lemon es muy...seco. Anto no sabe cocinar estas escenas sexosas muy bien.**

**Sin más retrasos, aquí está el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Spencer recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.<br>El vuelo a California duraría un par de horas, y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era acurrucarse al lado de Billy.

Ariana, por el otro lado, había encontrado algo que hacer durante el vuelo. Practicar las notas altas y los registros de silbido.

"Detente. Te van a salir nódulos si usas la voz en exceso."Cobra dijo, mientras le tapaba la boca a su hija con una mano."Los nódulos arruinan las carreras de los cantantes con registro de silbido."

Junior ahogó un grito. Había escuchado sobre cantantes femeninas de voz aguda que les salían nódulos y se los tenían que estripar, y terminaban cantando con voz grave.

Jonathan traspasó su cabeza por los asientos de adelante.  
>"¿Saben? Yo podría haber volado hasta California, pero aquí estoy...acompañándolos."El fantasma lucía un poco cansado."Así que cállense y dejen que mi yerno duerma tranquilo."<p>

"Pero no te enojes."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros, recibiendo una mirada fría de su padre.

Cohen hizo una señal con los dedos, que el azabache capto de inmediato.  
>"Anda a..."El fantasma se mordió el labio para evitar decir una mala palabra en frente de su nieta.<p>

"¿Estas de mal humor?"Billy fingió hacer un puchero."Dios, lo lamento mucho. ¿Porqué no te devuelves a una fiesta con las Kardashians?"

Jonathan murmuró algo inaudible que su hijo tomó por un "_maldito malcriado, ojalá supieras lo que es ser invisible_".

Cobra acarició el cabello de su esposo, y sonrió.  
>"Me encanta cuando se queda dormido sobre mi."El cantante suspiró."Se ve tan tranquilo."<p>

Wright abrió un ojo, y rió.  
>"No estoy dormido. Estoy escuchando música."El castaño respondió, mientras se quitaba un audífono.<p>

El cineasta luego bostezó.  
>"Ahora si tengo sueño."Spencer se pasó una mano por la frente, y volvió a bostezar."Dormiré un rato."<p>

Billy Joe asintió.  
>El azabache tomó su chaqueta que estaba colgada del asiento delantero, y la puso sobre su marido.<p>

"Dulces sueños, cariño."Billy dijo, con una voz cantarina.  
>Y con eso, Wright cayó en un sueño profundo que lo llevo devuelta a la Villa de los Recuerdos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer Wright; de 26 años, inhaló aire por la nariz y exhaló por la boca mientras caminaba hacia la oficina del director Lovett.<br>El cineasta intentó mantenerse calmado. No era la primera vez que Lovett lo llamaba porque cierta niña se había metido en problemas, pero lo único que molestaba a Wright era que justamente estaba en medio de la grabación de una escena importante de su nueva película.

¿Porqué no llaman a Billy?  
>Porque desde que la niña había pasado a segundo grado y se había vuelto más "rebelde", Lovett se había rendido con Cobra.<p>

Spencer se detuvo en frente de la oficina y tocó la puerta, recibiendo un "pase" del director de Beverly Beverly Middle School. El castaño entró en la oficina.

"Buenos días."Saludó cortésmente, y tomó el asiento al lado de su hijastra."¿Qué paso ahora?"

"Señor Wright."Lovett asintió, a manera de saludo."¿Quiere la verdad o le miento y le digo que esto es para felicitar el comportamiento de Ariana?"

"Ojalá la verdad fuera la segunda."El cineasta murmuró, y luego dijo en voz alta."La verdad."

"Hoy en el salón de tercer grado hubo una pequeña pelea. ¿Adivine quien estuvo involucrada?"Henry se cruzó de brazos."Ariana Joan Cobra."

"Todo fue culpa de Samantha."Ariana; de 9 años, gruñó, molesta."Ella se estaba burlando de mí, como siempre."

"¿Qué, exactamente, fue lo que te dijo Samantha?"Spencer preguntó, mientras imitaba la pose del director y le lanzaba una mirada severa a su hijastra.

"Que yo estaba loca y que por eso mi mamá me abandonó."Junior miró al piso, y se limpió unas lágrimas.

"Espera afuera."El castaño ordenó a su hijastra.

La menor, simplemente, se encogió de hombros y salió de la oficina.  
>"Esa niña no debió haberle dicho eso."Wright dijo, apenas la puerta se cerró."Ese es un tema muy delicado, y la señorita Marc no tiene derecho a andar restregandoselo de la cara. Póngase en los zapatos de mi hijastra, y verá que usted también hubiera reaccionado de esa manera si le dijeran algo así."<p>

Lovett asintió.  
>"Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor Wright."El director respondió."Ya regañé a la señorita Marc, y llamé a sus padres. Usted no tiene nada de que preocuparse."<p>

* * *

><p>Billy, de 25 años, tiró a su marido sobre la cama y le empezó a desabotonar la camiseta de cuadros roja que el cineasta tenía puesta.<br>"¿Cómo te fue hoy, querido?"El cantante acarició el ahora desnudo pecho de su esposo."Mal me dijo que Lovett te llamo en medio de una escena."

Spencer inhaló el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando(y compartiendo con Billy Joe), y negó con la cabeza.  
>"Junior se metió en problemas."El castaño se sentó en la cama, y apagó el cigarrillo en un cenicero cercano."Quisiera poder darle un consejo...pero tu sabes...me odia con toda su alma."<p>

"Spence, no hablemos de esto ahorita."El azabache tomó asiento al lado de su marido, y le empezó a dar besos en el cuello."Vamos a consentirte por un buen rato."

Wright sintió como Cobra succionaba y lamía su piel suavemente, y dejó que un pequeño gemido de placer escapara sus labios.

"¡Cohen!"El cineasta se mordió el labio."¡Detente! ¡Nos van a escuchar!"

"Me importa un carajo. Quiero que sepan que eres mío."Billy susurró en el oído de el castaño, y paso su mano sobre el pecho de Spencer."Tú, Spencer James Wright-Cobra, eres mío."

El teléfono de Billy Joe sonó, interrumpiendo la escena.  
>"Me tengo que ir a un concierto en Burbank. Por favor quédate con AJ."El cantante dijo."Ese probablemente es Tom intentando localizarme."<p>

Wright resopló.  
>"Claro, déjame en la boca del lobo."El castaño gruño."Te aseguro que te vas, y cuando vuelves me encuentras amarrado a un poste de luz medio muerto porque tu hija me golpeó hasta quedara inconsciente."<p>

"Dudo que lo haga."Cobra se encogió de hombros, y se levantó de la cama."Maldición, voy 20 minutos tarde al concierto. Debía estar allá a las 7 y media para que Rich me peinara, y cambiarme."

Spencer empezó a abotonarse la camisa, mientras se observaba a su marido cambiarse de sus pijamas a una camiseta negra y unos jeans oscuros.  
>"No cubras mi obra maestra."Billy se volteó y desabotonó el cuello de la camisa de su marido, mostrando la 'mordida de amor' que le había dejado a Wright."Te ves tan...<em>très chic<em>."

"¿_Parlez-vous français_?"Wright preguntó.

"_Oui_."Billy Joe susurró en el oído del cineasta."También italiano, español y holandés."

"_Ik hou van je_."Cobra plantó un beso en la mejilla de Spencer."Significa 'te amo' en Holandés."

El ardiente rompe-corazones de cabello color azabache luego le dio en beso en los labios a su marido.  
>"Te lo diría en todos los idiomas del mundo, pero que carajo...ya tu sabes que en cualquier idioma mi corazón late por ti."El menor susurró en los labios de Wright.<p>

"Pero sabes que tengo que escuchar un 'te amo' por lo menos una vez al día."El castaño respondió."Reglas del matrimonio."

"En los matrimonios no hay reglas."Billy negó con la cabeza, y rió ligeramente.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"Spencer alzó un ceja, en confusión."Claro que hay reglas en los matrimonios, en especial en este."

"¿Y tú crees que yo, Baruch Jonathan Cohen, te hago caso?"Billy Joe se separó del beso.

"Deberías."El mayor retomó el beso."Siempre te metes en problemas cuando no me escuchas. Eso, y yo siempre tengo la razón."

"Voy tarde."Cobra gruño, y se separó del beso."Después terminamos esta conversación. Apenas me vaya de aquí, tú tienes el control absoluto de todo."

"Genial. Apenas te vayas, me vuelvo en un dictador tipo Hitler."Wright bromeó.  
>Bill rió, mientras se ponía sus converse rojos y se los amarraba.<p>

"_Hail Spencer_."El azabache imitó un acento alemán, y se levantó de la cama.

"Te amo."Billy le dio un beso en la frente a su marido."Te lo dicho como 7 veces en menos de 10 minutos, pero es en serio. Te amo. Intentare llegar temprano."

Y con eso, Cobra se fue.  
>"También te amo, Cohen. Pero hasta yo se que vas a llegar a las 4 de la mañana."Spencer rió en voz baja.<p>

* * *

><p>"Es sólo por un rato, Spence."La voz de Rajeev se escuchó por el auricular del teléfono de Spencer."Sólo iremos por unos tragos a Vice, y volvemos antes de que Bill llegue. No hemos salido en años, hermano. Esto de matrimonio y paternidad me tiene loco...y se que a ti también."<p>

Spencer soltó una risa.  
>"No puedo salir, Jeev."El cineasta respondió, mientras cocinaba la cena de esa noche."Tengo que cuidar a Cobra De Vil."<p>

El castaño llevaba un buen rato hablando por FaceTime con Rajeev, ya que el par no había tenido tiempo de hablar porque ambos habían estado ocupados en los últimos meses.  
>El teléfono estaba sobre un paquete de servilletas, cargándose.<p>

"Amigo, suenas agitado."Rajeev dijo."Deberías venir a tomarte unas cervezas con el Jeevster, y relajarte un poco."

"No puedo."Wright repitió, y empezó a cortar un cebollín."Me dejaron a cargo."  
>El cineasta se distrajo un poco con lo que estaba diciendo, y se cortó el dedo. Una cortada pequeña, nada grave.<p>

"Puta vida."Spencer gruño."Me corté el maldito dedo."

"Eso te pasa por no querer venir a mi casita a beber una cervecitas con tu amiguito...el Jeevstercito."Rajeev rió, y luego se puso serio."¿Estas bien?"

"No es nada grave."El castaño se lamió la sangre del dedo."Rajeev, iré mañana a tu casa a visitarte a ti, a Lolo-kins y a los gemelos. Después de todo el Tío Spencer es el tío favorito de Raji y Maya."

"¿Amigo, alguno de los gemelos es ahijado tuyo?"Rajeev preguntó."Es que...no recuerdo si es Maya la que es tu ahijada o si es Raji. Debería buscarlo en alguno de los álbumes de fotos, o preguntarle a Lolo...pero ella se molestaría conmigo por preguntarle tal cosa."

"De ninguno. Creo que Lolo quería que uno de sus primos fuera el padrino de los gemelos y por eso no me dejó serlo."Spencer respondió."Rajeev, tengo que colgar. Tengo que terminar de preparar la cena, revisar un par de guiones y vigilar que Junior no esté haciendo desastres."

"¿Hermano, porque no sólo pides una pizza?"Baguiati rió.

"Dos razones. Uno, Bill me dijo que preparara algo. Dos, no recuerdo cual es el número de la pizzería o el de ese camión de pizza que esta cerca de Huntington Beach."Wright dijo."Te veo mañana, Baguiati."

"Hasta mañana, Wright."Y con eso, el indio terminó la llamada.

El cineasta suspiró, y se limpió la sangre en el fregadero con jabón líquido.  
>Después de cuidadosamente colocarse una curita en el dedo, el veinteañero siguió cocinando.<p>

"Buenas noches, querido."Brianna entró en la cocina, y saludó a su yerno con un beso en la mejilla."Ya Ari terminó su tarea, y le dije que se fuera a bañar y que luego se pusiera a ver televisión hasta que la cena estuviera lista."

Spencer asintió.

"¿Necesitas ayuda en alguna otra cosa, Spencer James?"La señora Cohen preguntó.

"El toque de la Nona Cohen."El castaño señaló la salsa que estaba preparando para la pasta.

Brianna probó una cucharada de la salsa, y negó con la cabeza.

"Más orégano y una pizca de sal. Tal vez un poco de salsa de ajo."La señora Cohen dijo, mientras se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta."Pero esta buena."

"Si Nona estuviera aquí en California, estuviera orgullosa de lo que hiciste."La azabache se cruzó de brazos, y se recostó de la pared."Sólo recuerda que de los errores se aprende y que del éxito...meh...no mucho."

"Gracias por el consejo."Wright respondió."Lo tomaré en cuenta, señora Cohen."

"Ya es un poco tarde, mejor me voy a casa. Dile a mi Baruchen que lo quiero."Brianna tomó su bolso, el cual estaba tirado sobre el mesón de la cocina."_Ciao_, Spencerino."

La señora Cohen abrazo al cineasta, y se fue.  
>"Genial, me dejaron solo con la diva malcriada."El castaño suspiró, y apagó la hornilla de la estufa.<p>

El famoso director de cine luego se dirigió al cuarto de su hijastra, y tocó la puerta.  
>"¿<em>Quién se atreve a querer entrar en mis dominios<em>?"La voz de Ariana se escuchó a través de la puerta.

La menor estaba imitando una voz grave e intimidante.

"Déjate de juegos y ven a cenar, niña."Spencer dijo.

"¡_Voy cuando yo quiera, Wright_!"La niña gruño."¡_Tú no me das órdenes_!"

Wright puso los ojos en blanco, y se devolvió a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Junior entró en la cocina a los 10 minutos después de que Spencer había interrumpido su "sesión de baile al estilo Cobra". La joven Cobra, quien tenía puesto un abrigo de Billy Joe de piel falsa de tigre blanco, le sonrió como el gato de "Alicia en el país de las Maravillas" a su padrastro, y dijo:<p>

"Quiero un abrigo de piel de cachorro."

Spencer soltó su tenedor al escuchar la frase, y miró a su hijastra con una cara confundida.

"Quiero un abrigo de piel de cachorro."AJ se cruzó de brazos."¡Quiero un abrigo de piel de cachorro!"

El cineasta entendió la referencia a los 20 segundos. Al parecer, Junior lo había escuchado hablando con Rajeev y tal vez la niña había escuchado cuando su padrastro la llamaba "Cobra De Vil".

"¿Quieres un abrigo de piel de cachorro?"El castaño alzó una ceja.

Ariana asintió.

"Te daré un abrigo de piel de cachorro."Wright dijo.

Cobra Junior tomó el asiento en frente de su padrastro, y espero a que el cineasta le sirviera su cena como usualmente lo hacia.

Spencer, rápidamente, le sirvió la cena a su hijastra y se sentó en la mesa.

El par pasó un buen rato en silencio, como siempre hacían. Ninguno tenía nada que decirle al otro. Nada. Sólo silencio.

AJ ojeó un guión al lado de su plato, y sonrió maliciosamente.  
>"¿Nueva película?"La menor preguntó, mientras ponía una cara inocente y tomaba un sorbo de su vaso de té helado.<p>

El castaño levantó la mirada de un borrador(de una idea para un corto de horror)que tenía en la mano, y asintió.

La niña puso el vaso en la mesa, y tomó un bocado de pasta.  
>"Suena interesante."Ariana sonrió, y se metió el bocado de pasta en la boca.<p>

Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba impactado.  
>¿Le estaba hablando a él? Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que lo que paso el día del accidente no había sido culpa de él sino de Marissa. Tal vez le quería dar una oportunidad. Millones de posibilidades pasaban por la mente del cineasta en ese momento hasta que...<p>

Junior tomó un sorbo de té helado, y "accidentalmente" cuando puso el vaso sobre la mesa, este cayó sobre el guión.

Wright abrió los ojos como platos. Había pasado más de 3 meses escribiendo ese guión, y la diva malcriada esa lo había arruinado justamente cuando lo acababa de terminar.

"Vete."El castaño inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.  
>Luego señalo a la puerta, mientras con su mano libre se aguantaba la frente.<p>

Ariana se cruzó de brazos, y negó con la cabeza.  
>"Tú no me mandas."La azabache dijo.<p>

"**¡Que te dije que te vayas!**"Spencer espetó."**¡ARRUINASTE MI ARDUO TRABAJO DE TRES MESES, NIÑA MALCRIADA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES...UNA MALCRIADA QUE HACE UN BERRINCHE CADA MALDITA VEZ QUE NO SE SALE CON LA SUYA! ¡VETE Y ENCIERRATE EN TU CUARTO HASTA QUE TU PADRE LLEGUE!**"

AJ se levantó de su asiento, y salió de la cocina, azotando la puerta con un portazo estruendoso.

Wright tomó el guión con sumo cuidado, y notó algo en el borde de la página.  
>Un número dos en romano. Eso significaba que el guión era una copia del original(un pequeño truco que el cineasta hacia en caso de que le pasará algo al guión).<p>

"Mátenme."El castaño se dio un face-palm."Acabo de regañar a Junior, y esta era una copia del original. Una maldita copia."

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer se despertó cuando la voz del capitán del avión, Ryan Kenneth, dijo por los speakers:<br>"_En un par de minutos llegaremos al aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, así que por favor abrochense sus cinturones de seguridad si no los tienen puestos. Les recordamos que en este vuelo no se puede fumar._"

Jonathan apareció atrás de Billy, y le desordenó el cabello a su hijo.  
>"Ves, hasta el capitán te dice que no fumes, brotein shake."El fantasma rió.<p>

"Cállate."Cobra puso los ojos en blanco."Hace meses que deje de fumar."  
>El azabache luego empezó a tararear una canción.<p>

"_You, you are like driving on a Sunday  
>You, you are like taking off on Monday<br>You, you're like a dream, a dream come true_

_I was just a face you never notice  
>Now I'm just trying to be honest<br>With myself, with you, with the world_

_You might think that I'm a fool  
>For falling over you<br>So tell me what I can do to prove to you  
>That it's not so hard to do?<em>"Billy Joe cantó en voz baja, y luego notó que su esposo lo estaba viendo.

"¿Te desperté?"El menor preguntó, un poco preocupado.

"Sigue cantando."Wright se enderezó, y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad."Sonaba bien."

"Es una canción...personal."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y evito la mirada de su marido."La escribí mientras ustedes tres se quedaron dormidos, pero sí preguntas amablemente...tal vez te la cante."

"Por favor."Spencer dijo, con un tono de voz tranquilo.

Cobra inhaló aire por la nariz, y luego lo exhaló por la boca.  
>Llevaba semanas escribiendo esa canción para su aniversario con Wright, y ahora había totalmente arruinado la sorpresa al cantarla en frente de su esposo, quien él creía que estaba durmiendo. Tenía que cantársela, ya lo había escuchado cantar el primer verso.<p>

"_Give love a try, one more time  
>'Cause you know that I'm on your side<br>Give love a try, one more time_

_How did it play out like a movie?  
>Now every time you speak it moves me<br>And I can't get your smile off my mind_

_And your eyes, when I saw 'em for the first time  
>Knew that I was gonna love you for a long time<br>With a love so real, so right._"El cantante tarareó.

"Bill."El cineasta lo detuvo, y lo hizo mirar en sus ojos."Es preciosa."

El azabache se derritió al ver esos ojos marrones, y atrajo al mayor en un beso.

* * *

><p>"¡California, he vuelto!"Billy gritó al salir del Los Ángeles International Airport(o "LAX").<p>

Tom negó la cabeza, mientras terminaba su puro.  
>El representante de Cobra tuvo que irse antes del concierto del festival de música, porque a su esposa Susan se le había roto la pierna derecha cuando salió de compras con Skye y se resbaló en una escalera.<br>"Ya volvió mi estrella brillante."Henderson abrazó a su cliente."¿Cómo te fue en el concierto? Bree me contó que en medio de '_Where Have I Been All Your Life?_', te casi te resbalas con un charco de agua pero que hiciste un paso de breakdance para cubrirlo."

Billy Joe asintió, y se alejó un poco de su representante.  
>Desde que había dejado de fumar, el humo del cigarrillo lo mareaba.<p>

"¿Señor Cobra, llevo las maletas a la limusina?"Walter, el chofer de la limusina, preguntó.

El azabache volvió a asentir.  
>"Bobby, ayuda a Walter."Billy dijo.<p>

"Enseguida, señor Cobra."Bobby respondió, y tomó dos maletas.

Walter abrió el maletero, y el par empezó a meter las maletas en el auto.

"Grandísimo malvavisco."Billy Joe ojeó a Spencer, quien tenía a una AJ dormida cargada."Te dejas manipular."

Wright puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"No me dejo manipular."El cineasta respondió."Ella estaba dormida cuando aterrizamos y tuve que traermela así."<p>

"Aha, si."Cobra dijo, sarcásticamente."Me la creí."

"Joder, Cobra...que tú no tienes otras cosas que hacer que fastidiarme."El castaño le lanzó una mirada fría al menor.

"Si, pero me he es más divertido fastidiarte."El azabache le dio un beso en la mejilla a Spencer.

Con eso, el trío entró en la grandísima limusina color azul bebé del cantante.

El viaje a la mansión Cobra duró unos buenos 30 minutos, pero el equipo Cobra sabía como pasar un buen rato mientras iban en camino a casa.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del elevador del cuarto de Cobra se abrieron, y el cineasta entró en su cuarto y se tiró en la cama.<p>

Billy entró después del castaño, e hizo lo mismo.  
>"Dios, se siente tan bien volver."El cantante sonrió.<p>

Spencer asintió.

"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que tú y yo..._nos pusimos íntimos_?"Billy Joe preguntó de la nada, mientras se quitaba la camisa."Te golpeaste la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, y estabas sangrando pero no te importo un carajo y seguiste."

"Me desmaye sobre ti cuando ya estábamos terminando."Wright rió."Pero esa no fue la primera vez, esa fue la vez de cuando nos casamos."

"Una linda noche de bodas en un hospital."Cobra bromeó.

"Fue...fue un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza."El azabache luego dijo."Estabas muy débil para moverte."

"Y tú estabas muy preocupado."Spencer respondió.

"¡Porque estabas herido!"Billy se cruzó de brazos, y se volteó a ver a su marido."¡Pudiste haber muerto por algo tan ridículo! ¡Porque teníamos ganas de tener sexo casados!"

"Respira, Baruch Jonathan."El cineasta empezó a hacer ejercicios de respiración.  
>El cantante hizo lo mismo.<p>

"Ven cariño, déjame hacerte un masaje anti-estrés."El castaño se sentó en la cama, e hizo que el menor se diera la vuelta.

Wright luego se colocó una pequeña cantidad de crema en las manos, y empezó a masajear la espalda de su esposo. El mayor luego se dirigió a las zonas sensibles de Cobra.

Billy Joe soltó un extraño gemido.  
>"Mmm...tus manos son muy suaves, Wright."El cantante musitó, mientras escondía su cara en una almohada fría.<p>

"Se que buscas algo, Cobra."El cineasta susurró en el oído del azabache.

Billy abrió los ojos como platos.  
>Puta vida. Se había enterado de su búsqueda de las zonas sensibles de Wright.<p>

"No, yo no estoy buscando nada."El menor lucía nervioso.

"Claro que buscas algo, niño caprichoso."Spencer ronroneó, y deslizó su mano por la espalda de su esposo.

Billy Joe sintió otra mano intentando desabotonar sus jeans negros.  
>"Yo también busco algo."El castaño se lamió los labios."A ti, y al parecer ya te encontré."<p>

"Quiero que seas la estrella de mi nueva película."El mayor desabotonó el pantalón del azabache."Pero aún no estoy convencido."

Cobra sabía a donde esto iba llegar.  
>"Qué tal si yo te doy el papel...a cambio de algo."Wright puso su mano en el hombro del cantante."Un rato de diversión, lujuria y tal vez un poco de alcohol."<p>

"Tranquilo, nadie nos va a escuchar."El cineasta tomó una bufanda que había cerca, y la puso como mordaza en la boca del menor.

El castaño empezó a quitarle los jeans a Cobra lentamente, dejando a su esposo en sus bóxers grises. Spencer luego empezó a desvestirse.

Billy sonrió para sus adentros.  
>Su vida sexual volvía a estar en marcha.<p>

Wright tiró sus bóxers al piso, y se lamió los labios.  
>"¿Listo?"El director de cine preguntó, y el azabache asintió.<p>

Billy Joe sintió las manos de su marido tomar su bóxer y bajarlo lentamente.  
>"Maldición, Wright, deja de jugar conmigo."El cantante pensó.<p>

Spencer lamió dos de sus dedos, lubricandolos con su saliva, para luego acercarlos a la entrada del menor. El mayor introduce ambos dedos a la entrada del cantante lentamente, moviéndolos dentro de el, sube un poco la mirada para ver como el otro suelta pequeños quejidos a través de la mordaza, lubrico bien su entrada y saca sus dedos de allí tomando sus caderas; acerca su miembro hacia el orificio del azabache, entrando con rapidez sin esperar que se acostumbre.

El castaño luego empezó a ir mucho más rápido, recibiendo gemidos de parte de Cobra.  
>Por el otro lado, Billy empezó a mover sus caderas para sentir más placer. Wright era muy bueno en la cama, y él no se podía resistir.<p>

"¡Y-ya...ya estoy cerca, Bill!"El cineasta aceleró el paso, y luego se vino en el interior de su esposo.

Spencer sacó su miembro, cubierto en semen, de su marido y le quitó la mordaza a Cobra.  
>"Todo tuyo..."El castaño estaba diciendo pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la mansión.<p>

"Maldita sea."Wright tomó una caja de pañuelos que estaba adentro de la mesa de noche, y limpió su miembro.

El cineasta luego se puso sus bóxers, y tomó una bata de baño color vinotinto con el borde azul oscuro y sus iniciales bordadas en el lado derecho de su pecho en letras doradas y en cursiva.

* * *

><p>Spencer abrió la puerta, y vio a Mallory en frente de él.<br>"¿Qué necesitas? Estaba ocupado."El castaño se cruzó de brazos.

"Mañana te quiero ver en Venice Beach a las 7 am. Tenemos que rodar un montón de escenas antes de que te largues a París en dos semanas."La pelirroja puso su dedo índice en el pecho del cineasta y le dio un par de golpecitos."¿Entendido, Spencer James?"

Wright asintió.  
>"Entendido, Harris."El cineasta dijo.<p>

Y con eso, la asistente se fue y Spencer se devolvió a su cuarto a tomar una larga ducha.

* * *

><p><strong>*Se esconde detrás de un Spencer recien bañado* Okay, okay. Les voy a explicar lo que paso aquí.<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-El primer texto de la parte Lemon, donde Spencer se lame los dedos, lo escribio una amiga(ese fue el mismisimo texto que iba estar en el primer capítulo pero que no lo puse porque no me parecio apropiado) y yo edite algunas cosas. Desde dónde Spencer empieza a "ir más rápido" eso es obra de Anto(ósea yo).**

**-La canción es "Give Love A Try" de Nick Jonas(no me maten porque a veces ponga música vieja...es que a veces esa música funciona con la trama del capítulo...o con el personaje).**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Qué harías sí fueras amiga/amigo de Junior?**

**-Te encuentras sola/solo en el estacionamiento oscuro del centro comercial y tu compañero de clases, Spencer Wright, sale del cine abrazado del famosísimo Billy Joe Cobra. ¿Cuál sería tu reacción? Explique detalladamente.**

**-Billy Joe Cobra te invita a una de sus fiestas. ¿Cómo reaccionas? ¿Y qué haces al llegar a dicha fiesta?**

**-¿Cómo creen que soy en la vida real?(pregunto porque soy muy curiosa, y quiero saber como piensan que soy)**

**Posdata: Gracias por todos sus maravillosos comentarios aquí en Fanfiction, y sus preguntas en Tumblr(esto es a los que me envían preguntas). De verdad que sí no me hubieran dicho lo mucho que les gusta esta historia, no la hubiera continuado. Pero sus comentarios me dan la fuerza para seguir escribiendo, aunque no tenga la más mínima pizca de inspiración en este instante. Gracias.**


	20. Demons In My Head

**¡Oh mi Cobra! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Anto actualizó de tres días para otro?**

**Pues, si. Empece a escribir este capítulo el jueves por la noche y lo termine como a las dos de la mañana de hoy(sábado 12 de abril).**

**No les daré el usual summary del capitulo hoy, y dejare que lean esta cosa bizarra que escribí.**

**Advertencia: _Dramatic!Cobra_, Serena se da cuenta de el error que hizo, y un Spencer fotógrafo sexy.**

* * *

><p>Billy Joe Cobra miró alrededor de su cuarto, y suspiró.<br>Todo estaba oscuro, y la única luz provenía de las lámparas de las calles de Beverly Heights. Una leve luz que casi iluminaba el cuarto. _Casi._

Spencer se había quedado dormido hacia ya un buen rato mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, su cálida respiración sobre el hombro de Cobra. Joder. Baruch se hubiera quedado dormido en los brazos de su esposo, si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenía ni una sola pizca de sueño.

Se sentía inseguro, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque.  
>Sus ojos turquesa estaban fijados en el reloj digital en su mesa de noche, el cual decía en números verde neón "2:25 am".<p>

No quería despertar a Wright, ya que el cineasta tenía que levantarse temprano para irse al set, pero Billy estaba incómodo. Algo le estaba diciendo que se levantara de la cama y que se fuera a revisar las cámaras de seguridad en la oficina del castaño.

Pero Cobra conocía esa historia al derecho y al revés. Él escucha un ruido, se levanta a ver que pasa y resulta que es un ladrón que estaba intentando entrar en su casa y lo asesinan sangrientamente. Lo mismo le había pasado a su padre, y no iba dejar que se repitiera esa historia.

Estaba sobreactuando. Tal vez era la hora que lo estaba haciendo alucinar cosas locas, o tal vez necesitaba una buena taza de té de flor de naranja para relajar la mente e irse directo a dormir sin interrupciones de insomnio. Maldición, el insomnio era cosa de Wright...no de él. Spencer debería ser el que esta despierto, teniendo ataques de paranoia.

Billy decidió levantarse de la cama, con sumo cuidado para no despertar al mayor, e irse a la cocina por una taza de té.

El azabache entró en el elevador, y presionó el botón de "abajo".  
>El silencio lo incómodo un poco más, así que decidió tararear una canción mientras el elevador se dirigía al primer piso.<p>

"_I do Tokyo  
>It's all, kimi wo aishiteru<br>That's right, they love me  
>And when home is near<br>You know I gotta hear  
>I love you<br>It means you love me_

_'Cause when you look into this boy's eyes It drives you all insane  
>Because you love me<br>You know I gotta hear  
>I love you.<em>"El cantante tarareó la letra de su propia canción.

Billy se detuvo. "The Song" estaba estrictamente prohibida en su casa porque a su marido le molestaba el efecto que esa "cancioncita" tenía en la gente. Si Spencer lo llegaba a escuchar cantándola, iban a haber problemas, y digamos que en este momento Cobra no quería problemas con su "amorcito".

Le encantaba más cuando Wright era tranquilo y pacífico. No quería ningún encuentro con su marido cuando estaba molesto, le tenía miedo e intentaba esconderlo detrás de una personalidad altanera cada vez que se peleaban. Pero igual lo amaba, y no habían tenido una pelea con golpes desde el bachillerato(obviando cuando se pelearon en frente de la terapeuta).

En momentos como estos, en los que él estaba solo o despierto a estas altas horas de la noche, Billy sólo divagaba. Cualquier cosa le pasaba por la mente. Recuerdos, detalles de sus conocidos, pensamientos, etc. Lo que sea que le venga a la mente.

En abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cantante internacional había llegado a la cocina de su mansión.

_¿Y si jamás hubiera conocido a Spencer? ¿O tenido a AJ con Jade? Su vida hubiera sido jodidamente aburrida._

El té estuvo listo en un par de minutos, y el azabache se acercó la taza a la boca e inhaló el olor a naranja.  
>El aroma era tan relajante que le quitó la maldita inseguridad al oler la suave esencia de naranja.<p>

Cobra tomó un sorbo, y las inseguridades se fueron al instante que el cálido líquido se deslizó por su garganta.

Se recostó de la pared, mientras terminaba la taza de té y sintió que alguien lo observaba.  
>"S-Se que estas ahí, Jonathan."Sus ojos turquesa recorrieron la cocina en busca del fantasma.<p>

Pero el fantasma no estaba ahí.

Billy suspiró. Tal vez si tendría que ir a la oficina de Wright a revisar las cámaras de seguridad, y tal vez ver algunos de los proyectos de su marido aunque el Gore extremo de las películas del castaño le asustaran.

El cantante tomó otro sorbo de té, y colocó la taza en el fregadero.  
>Salió de la cocina, intentando no hacer ruido, y entró en la oficina de su esposo.<p>

Cobra se sentó en la cómoda silla roja de oficina, y desbloqueó la MacBook de Spencer.  
>El azabache entró en la ventana de las cámaras de seguridad, e observó el video desde las "2:15 am" hasta la hora actual que eran las "2:50 am".<p>

No había nada extraño en el video hasta que vio una sombra reflejarse en la pantalla del televisor de la piscina.

"¿Qué carajo?"Billy Joe alzó una ceja, en confusión.

"_Espejo, espejo en la pared. ¿Dime qué rayos ves?_"Una voz susurró en su oído.

"¿Spencer?"El cantante se dio la vuelta, pero no había nadie más que él en el cuarto.  
>Maldita sea. Él no quería ninguna actividad paranormal en su casa.<p>

"_Eres un fracaso, Baruch Cohen. Un falso._"La voz volvió a susurrar en el oído del muchacho."_No te mereces esta mansióncita. Ni ese carro lujoso. Eres sólo un malcriado. Triunfaste por ser un cara bonita._"

La sombra en el video desapareció, y la temperatura bajó en el cuarto.  
>"<em>Lo único que sabes hacer es actuar como sí fueras el rey del mundo.<em>"La voz continuó."_Cuando sólo eres un cobarde._"

"_Je hebt geen talent**(No tienes talento)**._"Otra voz dijo."_Je verdient het niet om een deel van deze familie. Je bent een Rossi, niet Cohen.**(Tú no mereces ser parte de esta familia. Eres un Rossi, no un Cohen)**_"

"¡Detente!"Cobra gritó, mientras se tapaba los oídos.  
>Lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Nadie llegaba y lo insultaba de esa manera. La gente lo amaba, y por eso no estaba acostumbrado a ese trato.<p>

"_¿Acaso el niño va a hacer un berrinche?_"La primera voz habló en un tono burlón."_Que maduro eres._"

"Abuelo Rembrandt. Bisabuelo Niek. ¿Qué hacen aquí?"La voz de Jonathan se escuchó.  
>El fantasma acababa de entrar en el cuarto, ya que estaba vigilando la casa como hacia todas las noches.<p>

"_Llego el otro renegado._"La primera voz gruño, y se materializó en frente de su bisnieto y nieto.  
>Era un hombre alto de piel azul pálido. Tenía una nariz fina, labios gruesos y ojos turquesa(un gen dominante en la familia Cohen). Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y de un tono verde aguamarina. El hombre tenía puesta una camiseta blanca manga larga, unos pantalones de vestir negros, un gorro holandés, una pañoleta gris en el cuello y unos zuecos.<p>

"Rembrandt Cohen."Jonathan voló hacia su hijo, y se detuvo en frente del otro fantasma."¿Qué quieres?"

"_Niek, toon jezelf**(déjate ver)**._"El padre de Cobra King dijo en un acento holandés muy marcado.

Otro fantasma apareció en la habitación.  
>Este era un hombre viejo que flotaba con una andadera. Tenía el pelo de color blanco al igual que su barba y su piel era de un tono de azul más claro aún. Sus ojos eran turquesa. Al igual que Rembrandt tenía una nariz fina y labios gruesos. Su atuendo era idéntico al de Rembrandt excepto que su pañoleta era verde.<p>

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?"Billy lucía confundido.

"Ellos son Rembrandt y Niek Cohen. Mi abuelo y mi bisabuelo, respectivamente."Jonathan respondió.

"_Y tú un sangre sucia._"Rembrandt se cruzó de brazos."_Mi Christian se tenía que casar con la americana esa de Jenna Knight, y llegaste tú a arruinar la familia. Por lo menos Elsa si era una buena nieta._"

"¿Papá, qué esta pasando? ¿Quienes son estos tipos?"Cobra preguntó.

"_Déjame explicarle todo al niñito de papá, Jonathan Henry._"Rembrandt puso los ojos en blanco."_Baruch, vienes de una larga línea de músicos. Todos en la familia Cohen somos prodigios de la música clásica...hasta que tu padre cambió todo y se hizo una estrella del rock. Lo cual no esta permitido en esta familia._"

"Si, si. Ellos creen que la música que no sea clásica es un maldito sacrilegio."El padre de Cobra King dijo."Pero te digo algo, Rem, me importa un carajo. La música se supone que es para expresarse, no para que llegues y le digas a alguien que es un maldito fracasado porque no toca música clásica."

Niek observó la escena, y sólo entendió un par de cosas como "música" y "expresarse".  
>El hombre luego le dijo algo a su hijo que Jonathan y Billy Joe no pudieron entender.<p>

"_¡Pero padre!_"Rembrandt gruño."_¡YO SE QUE EL CHICO ES BUENO CON EL PIANO...PERO ESO QUE IMPORTA!_"

Niek sólo negó con la cabeza.  
>"<em>Esta va ser la única vez que te salgas con la tuya, Baruch Cohen.<em>"Rembrandt le lanzó una mirada fría al cantante.

Y con eso, los dos músicos clásicos muertos se devolvieron a Amsterdam.  
>"Eso fue...bizarro."Cobra se levantó de la silla.<p>

"Mejor vete a dormir, y olvida que esto paso."Jonathan dijo.

* * *

><p>El timbre sonó a las 6 y media de la mañana del sábado 15 de noviembre.<br>"¿Quién carajo visita a esta hora?"Billy Joe se levantó de la cama.

Spencer, quien estaba sentado en la cama amarrandose una corbata, se encogió de hombros. El cineasta decidió que hoy iría al set vestido un poquitín elegante. Una camiseta blanca manga larga(bueno no tan larga porque las mangas llegaban hasta el codo), unos jeans azules, una corbata rojo cereza, un sweater rojo vinotinto y sus vans grises.

El azabache le dio un beso en los labios a su marido, quién se separó apenas los labios del menor tocaron los suyos.  
>"Mm...hoy estas un poco antipático conmigo."Billy se cruzó de brazos."No quieres besitos mañaneros, no quieres un rápidito en la ducha. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?"<p>

"Que vayas a atender a quién sea que esté en la puerta, y que me prepares café."El castaño gruñó.

"Hermanazo, bro-lajate un poco."Cobra puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se dirigía al elevador."¿También quieres algo de comer? Te puedo preparar un sándwich de mantequilla de maní si me lo preguntas con amabilidad."

"Por favor, chico insoportable."El cineasta dijo, entre dientes.

"Irradias felicidad."El cantante tocó un botón en el elevador, y las puertas se cerraron.  
>El elevador, lentamente, empezó a descender.<p>

Apenas las puertas se abrieron en el primer piso, Billy Joe caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió para encontrarse con...ugh...el niño Calorie.  
>Era idéntico a Lolo, excepto por sus ojos que eran marrones. Tenía puesta una chaqueta blanca con una camiseta azul por dentro, unos jeans blancos, una correa negra y unos zapatos del mismo color.<p>

"AJ esta durmiendo...como todo el mundo a esta hora de la mañana."Billy estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando el niño lo detuvo.

"Señor Cobra, no vengo a ver a su hija. Lo vengo a ver a usted."Howard(o Howie, como todos le decían)se apoyó de la puerta y sonrió."Tenemos que hablar seriamente."

"Claro, tomemos un café mientras discutimos lo que me vas a decir, niño."El azabache asintió, y dejó pasar al menor.

"Espérame en la sala de estar."Billy Joe guió al rubio a dicha sala, y se desapareció en la cocina.

Howie tomó asiento en el mueble color magenta, y esperó por unos buenos 25 minutos a que el cantante saliera de la cocina con dos tazas de café.  
>Cuando el mayor tomó asiento en el mueble y le entregó la taza de café, el rubio empezó a hablar:<br>"Señor Cobra, se que esta consciente de que la relación que yo tengo con su hija es, además de difícil, muy sería. Y le vengo a preguntar con el mayor respeto que le tengo a usted una pregunta que espero que usted me diga que si."

"Continúa."Cobra tomó un sorbo de café, y miró al niño con aburrimiento.

"¿Me daría su bendición para cuando le pida la mano de su hija en matrimonio?"Howie preguntó.

Cobra escupió el café.  
>"¡¿Qué?!"El azabache gritó."¡¿Y cuando va a ser eso?!"<p>

"Cuando yo eventualmente se lo pregunte a Ariana."El rubio respondió, mientras tomaba sorbos de su café."Si aún no esta seguro, y necesita tomarse un tiempo para conversar esto con su pareja..."

¿Pareja? Apenas Calorie entró en su casa, supo que el niño le daría problemas pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Nadie le decía a Spencer que era su pareja.

"Mira, niño. Él no es mi pareja."El cantante colocó la taza en la mesa, y se cruzaba de brazos."Puede ser mi pareja en un crimen, pero Spencer James Wright es mi esposo y que te quede grabado en la mente, niño malcriado homofobico."

"Señor Cobra, yo no quise ofenderlo...ni nada. Sólo vine a preguntarle eso y ya."Calorie lucía un poco asustado."Debí haber consultado esta decisión con mi hermana antes de venir para acá."

"Claro que debiste. Es más...si quieres yo llamo a Lolo para contarle todo."Billy gruñó.

"¡No!"Howie negó con la cabeza."Yo le digo."  
>El niño luego se levantó, y salió corriendo de la casa.<p>

Spencer entró en la sala de estar.  
>"Pues hola, pareja."El cineasta bromeó.<p>

"¿Escuchaste todo?"Cobra se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

Wright asintió.  
>"¿Te molesto mucho lo que Howard dijo?"El castaño se sentó al lado de su esposo, y le dio un abrazo.<p>

"Algo."El azabache asintió, y escondió su cara en el hombro de Spencer.

"Bill, tengo que ir a desayunar...o llegare tarde al trabajo."El cineasta advirtió.

"Falta al trabajo, y te daré un día inolvidable."Billy Joe murmuró en el hombro de su marido.

"Intentare llegar temprano."Wright trató razonar con el cantante."Recuerda que tengo que tomarte las fotos para el cover de Warrior."  
>El castaño se había ofrecido a tomarle a su marido la foto del cover de su nuevo álbum "Warrior", la cual era inspirada en un dibujo del mismísimo cineasta.<p>

"¿Eso era hoy?"Cobra preguntó.

Spencer asintió.  
>"Te prometo que esta sesión de fotos va ser divertida."El mayor dijo.<p>

"Si, claro."El azabache respondió con un ligero toque de sarcasmo."Lo dice Don Diversión."

* * *

><p>Después de desayunar y revisar algunas cosas en su oficina personal, el cineasta se dirigió al set de "Zombeach Party" en Venice Beach.<p>

Al llegar fue recibido por Mallory, quien tenía en sus brazos una carpeta de todo lo que tenían que hacer ese día.

"Déjame tomar una..."El castaño estaba apunto de decir cuando la pelirroja lo detuvo.

"Ah ah."La mujer negó con la cabeza."No vas a encerrarte en el trailer a dormir. Hoy es un día jodidamente ocupado para que tú vengas a dormir."

Wright puso los ojos en blanco, y se sentó en su silla de director. Inmediatamente, un camarógrafo le entregó un megáfono.  
>"¡Empezamos en 3 minutos, gente!"El cineasta gritó por el megáfono.<p>

La escena empezó, y el hombre fijó su mirada en ella, rogando porque no hubiera un maldito error.

"¡Señor Wright!"Serena entró en el set, con una vocecita cantarina.  
>La mujer llegó y se sentó en las piernas del director de cine, dándole un beso en la mejilla.<p>

Spencer exhaló por la boca, y gruño.  
>"Cariñito. No refunfuñes."La castaña acostó su cabeza en el hombro del menor."Te ves mucho más lindo cuando sonríes."<p>

Mallory apretó los puños. ¿Acaso la maldita loca no aprendió nada en Miami?  
>"¡Serena, te necesitan en maquillaje!"La pelirroja gritó."¡Te quieren cubrir la cara de bruja para que aparezcas bonita en las tomas!"<p>

Poppins se levantó de las piernas del cineasta, y se colocó una mano en la cintura mientras encaraba a la otra mujer.  
>"¿Celosa de que yo si tengo la atención de Spencer?"La mayor sonrió presumidamente.<p>

Mallory, simplemente, se cruzó de brazos. No quería pelearse con esa loca, era mejor quedarse callada y no hacer ningún comentario que pudieran usar en su contra.

"Eso pensé."Serena resopló, y acarició el cabello del castaño.  
>La mujer, inmediatamente, recordó el estúpido error que había hecho en Miami. Casi mata a Wright. Luego recordó la cara de Cobra esa noche. Estaba tan preocupado, también lucía un poco cansado. Poppins sentía un extraño sentimiento cuando recordaba la expresión de Cobra. Sentía tristeza. Casi mataba a un hombre y dejaba a otro sin marido.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Serena entró en la ambulancia, mientras un grupo de paramédicos subía la camilla en el auto.<br>"Tengan cuidado."La mujer dijo, mientras se limpiaba unas lágrimas.

Un paramédico asintió, mientras el conductor de la ambulancia cerraba la puerta, señalando que estaban listos para irse al hospital.

Poppins acarició la mejilla del cineasta, el cual estaba tirado sobre la camilla.  
>"¿Va estar bien?"Preguntó, mientras intentaba mantenerse fuerte y no empezar a llorar como una niña chiquita.<p>

"Si, señorita Poppins. Le aseguro que estará bien."Otro paramédico respondió, mientras colocaba una máscara de oxígeno en la cara del castaño."Sólo hay que estabilizarlo."

La castaña tomó la mano del cineasta, y la entrelazo con la de ella.

"¿Desde cuándo están casados?"El primer paramédico le preguntó, al notar el anillo del director de cine.

"Es mi jefe."Serena dijo."Esta casado con alguien más."

Apenas llegaron al hospital, el equipo de paramédicos se llevo al cineasta a un cuarto de hospital, dejando a la actriz en la sala de espera.

Después de un buen rato(unas dos horas), el doctor llevó a la mujer al cuarto de hospital, donde cierto cineasta estaba recostado en la cama con una máscara de oxígeno en la cara.  
>"Es un luchador."El doctor dijo, mientras Poppins tomaba asiento en una silla al lado de la cama."Estaba muy grave, pero logramos estabilizarlo."<p>

El doctor luego musitó un "mejor los dejo solos", y salió de la habitación.  
>Serena colocó su mano en el pecho del castaño, y observó como subía y bajaba con la respiración de Spencer.<p>

"Lamento mucho lo que hice."La castaña habló en voz baja."No debí haberte emborrachado...y drogado, pero la lujuria me ganó y no me pude controlar. Lo siento, Spencer. Lo siento mucho."

La mujer se levantó de la silla, y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Cobra.  
>El azabache lucía destrozado emocionalmente. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, su perfecto cabello desordenado, su sonrisa hermosa y brillante que alegraba a todo el mundo no estaba. Su corazón estaba partido.<p>

De un momento a otro la tenía pegada de la pared, amenazandola.  
>Sus ojos ahora estaban llenos de furia. Era tan sobreprotectivo con lo que le pertenecía hasta el punto en el que le daba miedo a la actriz.<p>

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>"Serena."Wright chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la cara de la mujer."¿Estas bien?"<p>

Serena asintió, y se fue corriendo a maquillaje.

"Raro."El cineasta se cruzó de brazos, y volvió a tomar asiento en la silla del director.

La escena volvió a empezar, y Spencer rogó porque no hubieran más interrupciones.

* * *

><p>Al llegar la noche, el castaño llegó a la mansión Cobra.<br>Tiró las llaves de Hum sobre la mesa de la entrada, y se dirigió al cuarto Tiki, donde sabía que su marido lo estaba esperando.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Cobra tirado sobre la cama en un lindo trajecito Armani negro. Ni siquiera se estaba esforzando en ser seductivo, y ya tenía al cineasta excitado.  
>"I-iré a buscar mi cámara."Wright estaba apunto de salir de la habitación cuando vio la cámara al lado de su esposo.<p>

"Te refieres a esta cámara."El azabache puso una mano sobre la cámara."No quería ninguna interrupción en esta sesión de fotos, así que la traje conmigo para que no tuvieras que ir a buscarla."

"¿Eh...y AJ?"Spencer preguntó."No la he visto en todo el día, y pienso que debería ir a saludarla."

"Mi madre se la llevo al centro comercial a consentirla con obsequios."Billy observó su mano derecha, intentando lucir indiferente.

Wright se acercó al cantante, y tomó la cámara.  
>"Levanta la barbilla, cariño."El cineasta, ahora fotógrafo podía ser agregado a su currículum, dijo.<p>

Billy Joe hizo lo que su marido le dijo, y levantó la barbilla.  
>Intentó lucir como sí estuviera recostado en un diván.<p>

De un momento a otro ahora, el cineasta estaba tirado en el piso boca arriba, tomando fotos de su esposo.  
>Cobra estaba parado con las piernas abiertas(Wright abajo de ellas), posando con una guitarra en forma de hacha.<p>

Billy se arrodilló, y se sentó en la entrepierna del cineasta, quién empezó a arquearse al sentirse un poquitín excitado por la maldita pose provocativa del cantante.

Spencer puso la cámara al lado de él, y atrajo al menor en un beso apasionado.  
>"Te amo."El castaño susurró en los labios del azabache.<p>

"Yo también me amo, Wright."El cantante respondió."Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres tan guapo en la vida que no puedes resistirte a ti mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Por el amor a la Cobra, Spencer deja de ser tan hot.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-En la familia Cohen, un "sangre sucia" es cualquiera que tenga un hijo/hija con una persona que no sea de Holanda.**

**-No se porque pero quería poner el punto de vista de Serena de lo que paso en Miami. Obviamente como ven, ella seguía siendo una maldita perra hasta que se acordó de lo que paso.**

**-Me inspire en el título de la cancion de The Wanted "Demons", la cual aún no he escuchado, cuando escribí la primera parte del capítulo. Creo que ese es el título.**

**-¡AJ NO ESTUVO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO! ¡QUE PASA CON EL MUNDO!**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Que pasa si te encuentras a Billy y a Spence en la pose en la que están al final de este capítulo?**

**-Billy te pide el favor de cuidar a AJ(con la ayuda de Spencer). ¿Cuál es tu reacción? ¿Y qué haces con AJ y Spence?**

**-Spencer y Billy se pelean en frente tuyo. ¿Qué haces?**


	21. Grenade

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Y este es otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**No hay summary hoy, porque estoy muy cansada para escribirlo(trabaje en esto desde que publique el ultimo capítulo/el sabado).**

**Ustedes sólo lean y disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: DTMG y/o cualquier cosa que les parezca conocida no me pertenece, sino a sus maravillosos dueños. Si yo fuera la creadora de DTMG, Ectofeature ya fuera canon y yo tendría un marido millonario que o fuera un cineasta, o fuera un cantante.**

* * *

><p>Spencer se despertó el domingo 16 de noviembre en la sala de la mansión.<br>Anoche Billy y él habían terminado de tomar las fotos para el álbum del menor, e inmediatamente se pusieron a editarlas. Después de hacer dicha cosa, el par se había ido a jugar el nuevo juego de "**Call Of Duty**" en la sala de estar, y bueno...aquí estamos.

La televisión estaba apagada, probablemente Guadalupe la había apagado al llegar.  
>Wright recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que sus ojos cayeron en su esposo y en su hijastra, quienes estaban tirados en el mueble magenta al lado de él.<p>

Junior estaba acurrucada en el hombro de su padre, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
>Dios, igual como cuando era pequeña. El cineasta sonrió ante el recuerdo.<p>

El olor a comida mexicana invadió sus fosas nasales.  
>El castaño supuso que ya era mediodía, ya que Guadalupe sólo cocinaba cuando el par se quedaba dormido hasta dicha hora.<p>

"Pues buenos días, pareja."Escuchó la voz de su esposo decir.  
>El azabache luego bostezó.<p>

"Buenos días a ti también, pareja."Wright rió ligeramente."¿No hay besito mañanero?"

"Jodete. Ayer te ofrecí uno y lo rechazaste."Billy resopló."Eso, y no me puedo mover porque mi princesa está recostada sobre mi."

"Supe que ayer entraste en mi oficina personal."El cineasta se cruzó de brazos.

Cobra volvió a resoplar.  
>"Te perdiste de un espectáculo súper natural de parte de mis bisabuelos de Amsterdam."El cantante dijo."Me estaban fastidiando mientras revisaba las cámaras de seguridad en tu oficina. Mis lindos bros-abuelos muertos me andaban diciendo fracasado y falso porque soy un cantante de música moderna. Al parecer, toda la familia Cohen esta conformada de músicos clásicos. Prodigios. Naces con el puto talento musical en tu sangre."<p>

"¿Y tienes que usar ese lenguaje?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

Billy Joe puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"No tengo otra opción. Sentí mi sangre hervir cuando se metieron conmigo."El azabache se encogió de hombros."Nadie, repito...¡NADIE!...se mete con el grandísimo guapísimo y talentoso Billy Joe Cobra."<p>

"Tú...tú sigue pensando eso, mi amor."Wright se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a la cocina.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso, Spencer James?"Fue lo último que el castaño escuchó de su marido antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

* * *

><p>"¿Y...qué vamos a hacer hoy, dulzura?"Cobra colocó su plato en el lavaplatos.<br>Había comido como cuatro platos de el chilli picante que Guadalupe había preparado, y ya al último el cantante se había llenado.

Spencer, quien estaba lavando su plato, se encogió de hombros. El cineasta luego sintió como su esposo lo abrazaba por la espalda, colocando su mano izquierda en el estómago del castaño con sumo cuidado. El cantante no quería tocar la herida que Marissa le había hecho a su esposo, y hacer que el cineasta sintiera dolor.

"Tal vez un poquito de acción."Billy empezó a acariciarlo.

Wright apagó el grifo de agua, y empujó al menor lejos.  
>"Horario infantil."El mayor ladeó la cabeza hacia Junior, quien estaba sentada en la mesa viendo vídeos de MeTube en su iPad.<p>

El cineasta agradeció a Dios porque la niña tuviera los audífonos puestos y no les estuviera prestando la más mínima atención.

"Papá, ven acá."Ariana dijo, entre risas, mientras se quitaba un audífono.

"¿Si?"Los dos hombres dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
>El azabache se rascó la nuca, nerviosamente.<p>

"¿Él o yo?"Billy Joe preguntó.

"Ambos."AJ se encogió de hombros, y el par se acercó.  
>La menor luego colocó el iPad de forma horizontal, y abrió el soporte para que el iPad se sostuviera solo. La azabache luego le dio play al video.<p>

En la pantalla apareció una mujer negra haciendo twerk y cantando sobre lo peligroso que era "el reto de la canela" con una tonada muy pegadiza.

"¿Esa es GloZell?"Billy rompió en risa.  
>Ariana asintió.<p>

"¿Qué es el reto de la canela?"Spencer lucía confundido.

El dúo Cobra intercambió miradas, y Cobra suspiró.  
>"Se supone que tienes que tomar una cucharilla con canela molida...tragarte la fucking canela y aguantar 60 segundos. Nadie puede con el reto y terminan botando el polvo por la boca."El cantante explicó."Las Cobraheads quieren que lo haga."<p>

"¡Billy, la canela puede darte problemas respiratorios!"El castaño negó con la cabeza."La canela molida se puede pegar en tus pulmones y te podrías morir. En esta casa ya nadie va a hacer esos retos de MeTube, te juro que un día se van a matar por andar inventando."

"Dice él que hizo el reto de los dulces agrios."Billy resopló.

"Pero lo supe aguantar."Wright se cruzó de brazos.

El azabache volvió a resoplar, y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. El cantante luego lo puso en función de cámara de video.

Junior observó la escena, callada.  
>Estaba asustada por lo que fuera que su padre iba a hacer.<p>

"No crees en mí."Cobra sacó el frasco de canela de un gabinete, y tomó una cucharilla de otro gabinete."Pues, yo soy el grandísimo Billy Joe Cobra y haré el maldito reto de la puta canela."

"Estas siendo dramático."Spencer alzó una ceja, y mantuvo una expresión sería en su cara.

El cantante internacional colocó una pequeña cantidad de canela en la cucharilla, y empezó a grabar el video.

"Hey, este es el guapísimo y talentoso BJC y estoy apunto de hacer el reto de la canela porque soy maravilloso y mi esposo no cree en mí."Billy le dijo a la cámara de su iPhone, y luego puso una sonrisa presumida.  
>Estuvo apunto de acercarse la cucharilla a la boca cuando...<p>

"¡Ya es suficiente, Cobra!"Wright tomó al azabache del brazo, haciendo que el menor tirara su teléfono al piso.

"¡Si esta roto, lo pagas!"Billy Joe gruño.

"Joder, que importa tu teléfono si estas apunto de matarte por lo tercamente orgulloso que eres, chico insoportable."Spencer abofeteó al menor.

Cobra tiró la cucharilla al piso, y se tocó la parte de la cara donde su esposo lo había golpeado. El cantante, simplemente, tomó el teléfono(que gracias a Dios no estaba roto) y salió de la cocina.

El castaño, por el otro lado, estaba mirando su mano, embobado.  
>¿Qué carajo acababa de hacer? ¿Golpear a Billy por ser tan...Billy? Estaba acostumbrado a que su marido se volviera una Drama Queen. ¿Porqué hoy tenía que reaccionar con tanta agresividad?<p>

"AJ. ¿Qué hice?"Wright tragó saliva.

AJ se levantó, iPad en sus brazos.  
>"Te estresaste, y golpeaste a mi padre."La niña se encogió de hombros."Ve a pedirle disculpas ya mismo. Te aseguro que esto va a durar toda el día, y si Papi esta muy molesto...tal vez hasta una semana."<p>

Y con eso, Ariana salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su cuarto. Dejando al cineasta solo con sus pensamientos.

* * *

><p>Spencer buscó al cantante por toda la mansión, y se detuvo en frente del estudio de grabación de BJC. El único lugar que no había revisado.<p>

El cineasta tomó el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió un poco, intentando no hacer ruido.  
>La puerta se abrió con un crujido.<p>

"Maldita sea."El castaño dijo en voz baja.  
>Espero que su esposo le abriera la puerta doble de par en par y le gritara un montón de insultos, pero...lo único que escuchó fue un silencio incómodo.<p>

Un silencio que fue roto por una voz melodiosa:  
>"<em>Gave you all I had<br>And you tossed it in the trash  
>You tossed it in the trash, you did<br>To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
>'Cause what you don't understand is...<em>"

Wright sintió su corazón partirse por la mitad. Billy jamás cantaba canciones tristes, a menos que su humor estuviera por el piso.

"_I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
>You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)<br>Oh, I would go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight through my brain<br>Yes, I would die for you, baby  
>But you won't do the same.<em>"El azabache cantó.

El cineasta negó con la cabeza. Billy no iba a caer por un "lo siento" esta vez. Tenía que demostrarle que de verdad lo amaba, y que golpearlo...sólo había sido un error.

"_Black, black, black and blue  
>Beat me 'til I'm numb<br>Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
>Mad man, bad man<br>That's just what you are  
>Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car.<em>"La hermosa voz de Billy siguió cantando.

Spencer no pudo más, y cerró la puerta.  
>La operación "Hacer que Billy vuelva amarme(él fue el que le puso el título, no yo)" estaba en marcha.<p>

* * *

><p>Cobra sintió su estómago rugir.<br>Maldita sea. ¿Acababa de comer hace como que tres horas y ya tenía hambre de nuevo?

El cantante negó con la cabeza.  
>Tenía que terminar la nueva canción que había escrito para Warrior. La tercera que había escrito ese mes.<p>

Su estómago volvió a rugir.  
>Joder, un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave con un vaso de té helado no le vendría mal. ¿Pero en serio tenía que pararse e ir a la cocina? No quería encontrarse con Wright en el camino, y tener que verlo a la cara.<p>

"Debería estar avergonzado por lo que hizo."Billy murmuró."Nadie toca mi cara y se sale con la suya."

El azabache buscó una simple solución a su problema. Llamar a Junior.  
>"¡ARIANA JOAN!"Gritó lo más alto que pudo."¡VEN ACÁ, NIÑA! ¡PAPI TIENE UNA SORPRESA PARA TI!"<p>

En cuestión de segundos, Junior entró en la habitación.  
>"¡¿Sorpresa?!"La niña lucía emocionada."¿Dónde?"<p>

"Te mentí."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros."Ahora tráeme un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y un vaso de té helado de limón con hielo."

La expresión de Ariana se tornó de emoción a un puchero, pero obedeció y salió del cuarto.

Cobra luego continuó con su actividad.  
>Todo iba bien con la canción hasta ahora. Sólo necesitaba arreglar un par de cosas, y la canción estaría lista.<p>

Después de unos segundos, se aburrió y sacó su teléfono. El cantante luego empezó a ver fotos en Instagram(y luego puso una guapísima selfie de "Trabajando en el nuevo álbum" con una señal de paz).

El tiempo paso, y el azabache no se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado unos buenos 20 minutos hasta que Wright entró en la habitación.  
>"AJ me dijo que te trajera esto."El cineasta colocó un plato y un vaso en la mesa que estaba al lado de la máquina de mezclas.<p>

Billy ignoró la presencia del castaño, poniéndose sus beats y subiéndole el volumen a la música.

Spencer desconectó los audífonos de la MacBook.  
>"Sólo quería decirte...que se que estas molesto conmigo, y quisiera compensarte por lo que hice."El director de cine dijo."Eh...te prepare un baño caliente y una sorpresa. Así que...te espero en el baño de nuestro cuarto."<p>

Wright se golpeó la frente.  
>"Eso sonó muy mal."El mayor murmuró.<p>

Cobra sólo gruño, molesto.  
>"¿Un baño, Spencer James?"El azabache se cruzó de brazos."Tú no eres mi madre para decirme a que hora me tengo que bañar. Es más, porque no dejas de tratarme como un maldito niño. Tengo 27 años."<p>

"Bien, pues haz lo que se te pegue la perra gana."El cineasta resopló, y se dirigió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta del estudio con un estruendoso portazo.

Billy Joe suspiró. Tal vez no debió ser tan duro con él, pero Spencer había sido el que se había pasado de la línea.

El cantante tomó el sándwich, y le dio un mordisco. Dios, la mantequilla de maní suave era una gloriosa mezcla hecha por los dioses.

"_Deberías hablar con él._"Cobra escuchó una voz susurrarle en el oído."_Esta estresado por el exceso de trabajo, y sólo necesita alguien que lo entienda._"

Billy suspiró. Sea quién sea esa voz...tenía razón. Spencer trabajaba mucho, y se aguantaba todas las locuras que él hiciera sin decirle nada. Sabía que el castaño había llegado a un límite cuando lo vio intentando hacer ese reto, sólo quería protegerlo, no fastidiarlo.

"Maldita sea, Spencer Wright."El azabache colocó lo que sobró del sándwich en el plato, y se limpió un par de lágrimas."Tienes la razón. Siempre la tienes."

Con eso, el cantante internacional se levantó de la silla y salió corriendo hacia el elevador que dirigía hacia su cuarto. Tenía que disculparse por su maldito comportamiento.

* * *

><p>Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y Billy Joe entró en su cuarto.<br>El azabache, inmediatamente, se dirigió al baño y sonrió para sus adentros ante la vista. Velas aromáticas, baño caliente de burbujas con esencia olor a menta y música tranquila. Era tan Spencer.  
>"Eh...hola."Cobra tragó saliva."No sabía que estarías aquí."<p>

Estaba mintiendo. Sabía que él iba estar ahí, esperándolo para resolver los problemas que tenían.

"No quería desperdiciar el agua."Wright levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, mientras estaba recostado en la bañera.

"Spencer."Billy se mordió el labio."Lamento haberte dicho eso. Jamás me di cuenta de que lo único que quieres hacer es protegerme, no tratarme como un niño."

El cineasta palmeó el borde de la bañera, señalándole al menor que se sentara. Billy Joe obedeció, y tomó el asiento.

"Me preocupo mucho por ti, porque no quiero levantarme un día y ver que no estas."El castaño dijo."Que te fuiste con otra persona...o que te diste una sobredosis de drogas y te mataste. Me rompería el corazón en mil pedazos. No es porque piense que no puedes hacer nada sin mí, es porque no quiero perderte."

"Spence."El azabache intentó aguantarse las lágrimas.  
>Pero no pudo, y empezó a llorar.<p>

"¿Puedo entrar?"Cobra luego preguntó, y señalo la bañera."Quiero...quiero hacerte compañía."

Spencer asintió.  
>"Ve a cambiarte. No voy a dejar que entres desnudo aquí."El cineasta rió ligeramente.<p>

"¿Estas usando traje de baño?"Billy Joe lucía confundido.  
>¿Quién toma un baño con ropa? Maldito conservador. Envíenlo a una escuela de monjas.<p>

Wright volvió a asentir.  
>"Es que no quiero que terminemos teniendo sexo, ya tuvimos nuestra diversión el viernes."El director de cine respondió.<p>

El cantante rió un poco, mientras entraba en su habitación a cambiarse.

El joven volvió a los 10 minutos, con un short de playa color turquesa puesto.  
>"Te tengo una sorpresa."El castaño dijo, mientras se levantaba de la bañera con el libro que estaba leyendo en la mano."Tú solo espera ahí, recostado."<p>

Y con eso, el cineasta desapareció en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta del baño para que su esposo no lo espiara.

Cobra suspiró, y se metió en la bañera.  
>El azabache inhaló el aroma a menta y a eucalipto, y cerró los ojos. Si, esto era muy relajante.<p>

Spencer volvió a entrar en el baño, con un plato.  
>"Te prepare tu favorito."El castaño sonrió."Pastel de mantequilla de maní suave."<p>

Billy ahogó un grito, y abrió los ojos.  
>"Mi amor, eres un ángel."El cantante se sonrojó un poco.<p>

"Dame un espacio, Cobra."El cineasta ordenó.  
>La bañera era lo suficientemente grande para que los dos entraran, pero...esa no era la posición en la que Wright quería estar con su esposo.<p>

Cobra se levantó, y Spencer tomó el asiento en el que su marido estaba y abrió un poco las piernas.  
>El azabache luego se sentó en el espacio libre entre las piernas de Wright, y se recostó boca arriba sobre el pecho del castaño.<p>

"Lamento haberte golpeado."El mayor le plantó un beso en la frente al menor, y luego picó un pequeño trocito de pastel con un tenedor y se lo metió a la boca a Billy Joe."No sabía lo que estaba haciendo."

Billy negó con la cabeza, mientras masticaba.  
>"Esta bien, Spence. No tenemos que hablar de esto ahorita."El cantante dijo.<p>

El par se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Cobra habló:  
>"De verdad apreció todo lo que haz hecho por mí."<p>

"¿A qué te refieres?"Spencer lucía confundido.

"Ya sabes."El cantante se encogió de hombros."Si estaba cansado, me cargabas a la cama. Si tenía miedo, te quedabas a mi lado. Si estaba molesto, tratabas de razonar conmigo. Si estaba triste, te sentabas a mi lado a limpiarme las lágrimas y a decirme que todo iba a estar bien y que estarías a mi lado por todo lo que fuera. Todas las noches que llegaba de los bares, y me había emborrachado y peleado con alguien, tú llegabas corriendo a atender mis heridas con amor y sumo cuidado. Tenías miedo de hacerme sentir más dolor. Spencer Wright, te agradezco por todo. Te amo, y por favor...nunca te vayas."

"Baruch."Wright estaba llorando cuando el azabache terminó de hablar."Jamás...jamás me iría."

"_Oye, ¿te digo algo un poco loco?_"Billy le limpió las lágrimas a su esposo, y sonrió.

"La locura me encanta."Spencer rió ligeramente.

"_Siempre había una puerta cerrada ante mi  
>Y de pronto yo te descubro a ti.<em>"Billy Joe cantó.

El castaño reconoció la letra de la canción. La canción de Frozen, sólo que esta sí era de verdadero amor.

"_Estaba pensando eso mismo porque...  
>Siempre he buscado un lugar para mi<br>Tal vez lo digo por la fiesta  
>O es la mancha de aquí.<em>"El cineasta tarareó en voz baja.  
>No cantaba para nada bien, pero por Cobra...él haría lo que fuera.<p>

"_Junto a ti  
>Tal vez al fin<br>Así te vi  
>Y hay algo que no es como lo anterior.<em>"Ambos cantaron, mientras reían.

"_La puerta es el amor  
>La puerta es el amor<br>La puerta es el amor por ti, por ti, por ti, por ti  
>La puerta es el amor.<em>"El par cantó el coro, y Cobra soltó una pequeña nota alta al final.  
>Wright dejo que el cantante siguiera con la canción, ya que él no se sabía la letra muy bien.<p>

"_Estamos sincronizados  
>Y algo puede explicarlo<br>Que  
>Así<br>Debía pasar  
>Digo adiós<br>(Digo adiós)  
>Al dolor que sentí<br>Ya no hay que sufrirlo, se acabó._"Billy terminó la canción con una sonrisa brillante en su cara.

"Gracias por estos 13 años juntos, Baruch Cohen."Spencer atrajo al menor en un beso.

"De nada."Cobra respondió, mientras se separaba del beso para hablar."Gracias por soportarme todos estos años."

El par retomó el beso. Uno saboreando el dulce sabor a pastel de mantequilla de maní suave en la boca del cantante, y el otro saboreando la crema batida en la boca del cineasta.

* * *

><p>AJ bajó la mirada hacia su cena, la cual aún no había tocado, y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua. Estaba cansada, y eso que había dormido toda la tarde.<p>

"Llegaron dos paquetes esta tarde."Spencer le dijo a su esposo."De Owl."

"Ugh, ni me la menciones."La expresión de Billy se tornó en una de asco."Ya me estaba olvidando de la niña esa."

El cantante luego tiró su tenedor en el plato, y se cruzó de brazos.  
>"¿Porqué te manda paquetes la niña esa?"El menor gruñó, molesto.<p>

"Regalo de cumpleaños atrasado."Wright rió un poco."Aún no lo he abierto. El otro creo que es para AJ."

"Ábrelo."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.

El cineasta se levantó de la mesa, y fue a la sala de estar a buscar los dos paquetes.

Apenas regresó, el castaño tomó su asiento y le entregó un paquete pequeño a la niña. Mientras que el paquete que el mayor abría lucía un poco sospechoso, tenía un par de huecos a los lados y un montón de etiquetas que decían "frágil".

"Te envió un animal."Billy espetó lo que ya era un poco obvio.

"Aún no sabemos que es."Spencer dijo con una voz cantarina."Podría ser un gato...o un cocodrilo. O un..."  
>El cineasta abrió la caja con el cúter que tenía en la mano, y sacó de la caja un pequeño perro pastor alemán.<p>

Cobra sintió su corazón detenerse por un par de segundos. El perro era igualito a...no. No quería acordarse de Bae ahorita.

"Un perro."El cantante lucía un poco triste."E-es igualito a Baelfire."

Wright notó la expresión del azabache, y se recordó que la muerte del perro le había dado muy fuerte al menor. El perro estaba enfermo, y no podían tenerlo en la casa así que la única solución había sido enviarlo con la señora Cohen, quién podía cuidarlo, pero Baelfire se había escapado una noche después de que lo habían dejado con la madre del cantante y un auto lo había atropellado. Billy, simplemente, no podía superarlo. Esa era la única mascota que le habían permitido tener en toda su vida, debido a su ocupada vida de súper estrella del pop.

El cachorro fijó su mirada en Billy Joe, y empezó a ladrar.

El azabache dio una sonrisa triste. Aún no estaba convencido con la idea de tener otro perro, pero Spencer lucía feliz con el perrito...así que le daría una oportunidad.

"Un par de reglas, Wright."Billy se cruzó de brazos."Tú cuidas del perro. No lo quiero sobre la cama. ¿Sabes lo costosas que son esas sábanas de seda egipcia? Ah, y el perro necesita que lo entrenen...no queremos que alguien nos demande porque el perro lo mordió. ¿Entendido, Spencer James Wright-Cobra?"

"Entendido, Capitán."Wright asintió, e hizo un saludo militar.  
>El cineasta luego notó algo en el cantante. Lucía cansado.<p>

"¿Te sientes bien?"El castaño se acercó a su marido, y se arrodilló ante él mientras le acariciaba el brazo.

Spencer soltó el perro por un segundo, el cual salió corriendo hacia Ariana y empezó a ladrarle.

"Me duele la cabeza."Cobra respondió."Me siento cansado."

"Tal vez se te bajó el azúcar, Bill."Wright lucía preocupado."Ve al cuarto a medirte el azúcar con el glúcometro antes de que te desmayes en frente mío, Baruch Jonathan Cohen."

Billy sólo asintió, y se levantó.  
>"¿Papi, estas bien?"El cantante escuchó a su hija decir.<p>

Billy Joe se dio media vuelta, para mirar a su hija a la cara, y forzó una sonrisa. Odiaba con toda el alma que su hija lo viera de este modo. _Débil_.  
>"Si, princesa."El azabache dijo."Papá está bien. Sólo un poco mareado."<p>

Y con eso, Cobra salió de la cocina.

Spencer, quién ahora se estaba lavando las manos, apagó el grifo de agua y se colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hijastra.  
>"Él va estar bien."Le aseguró a la menor."Sólo necesita descansar."<p>

AJ suspiró.  
>"¿Qué tal sí abres el paquete que te envió Owl?"El castaño preguntó.<p>

Junior se encogió de hombros.  
>"Supongo que debería abrirlo."La niña dijo."¿Me prestas el cúter?"<p>

"¿Qué tal si yo lo abro con el cúter y tú sacas lo que sea que te envió Owl?"Wright respondió, un poco nervioso.

"Ok."Ariana asintió.

Spencer tomó el cúter, y lentamente, abrió la caja.  
>El cineasta se la dio a su hijastra, quien sacó una máscara en forma de búho de color morado con brillantina y una carta.<p>

"_**Querida mini-Billy:  
>Sal adelante con tu sueño.<br>Eres una rockstar, y espero verte en un escenario pronto. Tal vez iré a uno de tus shows, si no estoy muy ocupada.  
>Con amor, Owl.<strong>_"AJ leyó la carta en voz alta.

Ariana levantó la máscara hacia la luz. Al parecer, la brillantina era tornasol y lucía de un tono extraño entre morado y rosado.  
>"Genial."La menor susurró.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Pero cómo se te ocurre comprarme un perro?"Spencer regaño a Owl, mientras hablaba con ella por teléfono."Y de paso uno igualito a Baelfire. ¿Sabes que Billy esta deprimido por tu culpa?"<p>

"_Meh, la verdad no me importa nada que tenga que ver con Billy Joe Cobra._"Owl respondió."_Cariño, vi al perro cuando salí del supermercado ayer y me recordó a cuando me enviaste esa foto de Baelfire. Pensé que sería una buena idea darles un perro._"

El cineasta rió un poco.  
>"Bill le dio una oportunidad."Wright dijo."Eso es un comienzo."<p>

"_Ves, ya le agrada._"La mujer sonaba emocionada."_¿Qué nombre le pusieron?_"

"No le puesto un nombre."Spencer se sentó en su cama.

"_¿Qué tal Horror?_"Owl sugirió.

"Muy cliché."El castaño negó con la cabeza, aunque la mujer no pudiera verla.

"_¿Divacornio?_"La pelo-rosado dijo."_Es una perrita...por sí no te has dado cuenta._"

"Gala."Wright lo dijo sin pensar.

"_Es perfecto._"Owl respondió, emocionada.  
>La rapera luego musitó un par de cosas incoherentes que el director de cine no pudo entender.<p>

"_Me tengo que ir. Concierto en Miami Beach en 40 minutos._"Owl habló en voz alta."_Bye, castaño._"

Y con eso, la pelo-rosado colgó la llamada.

Spencer suspiró.  
>¿Y ahora qué carajo iba a hacer? No tenía nada que hacer en todo el maldito día. Era domingo. Los domingos no tenía que ir al set de "Zombeach Party" en Venice Beach. Era su día libre, pero literalmente no sabía que hacer hoy. Y digamos que tampoco podía hacer mucho, ya era de noche.<p>

La MacBook del cineasta emitió un pitido, señalando que había recibido un mensaje. Probablemente el productor de la película, Barry Bernard, intentando localizar a su "director de cine favorito". Bah, el tipo ni recordaba su nombre.

El castaño tomó la laptop, y vio que tenía un mensaje en Skype.  
>Wright abrió el mensaje, el cual decía:<p>

"_**Videochat ahora. Tengo que hablar contigo.**_"  
>Apenas el cineasta leyó el mensaje, una solicitud de Videochat apareció en la pantalla. Spencer le dio a aceptar, y Jade apareció en la pantalla.<p>

La mujer tenía puesto un beanie blanco en la cabeza y un sweater azul cielo.  
>"Hey."La castaña saludó, su voz sonaba un poco temblorosa como si hubiera estado llorando todo el día.<p>

"Hey."Spencer sonrió."¿Estas bien? Suenas triste."

"Todo bien."Jade respondió."Sólo que...aquí en Dallas está en -10 grados. Se espera que nieve en un par de días. Me estoy congelando."

"Pues aquí en California hace como 20 grados."El director de cine rió."Intenta tomar chocolate caliente...o café para calentarte. Tal vez un poco de té de manzanilla."

"Intentaré, señor director famoso."Black sonrió un poco."Creo que tengo un poco de mezcla de chocolate caliente suizo en el gabinete, sino me iré a casa de mis padres a pedirles prestado su lata."

"No es robo si dices por favor y luego sales corriendo."Wright bromeó."¿De qué me querías hablar? No me digas que te estas echando para atrás con nuestro acuerdo."

"Para nada."La mujer negó con la cabeza."Un trato es un trato."

Jade luego suspiró.  
>"Quería chequear que estuvieran bien."La castaña dijo."¿Cómo están Baruch y Ariana?"<p>

"Están bien. Billy, por los momentos, esta tranquilo...y AJ...esta un poco irritada porque mañana tiene clases y se tiene que levantar temprano."Spencer respondió."Ah. ¿Sabes quién es Owl? ¿La rapera?"

Black asintió.  
>"Tengo un par de sus canciones en mi playlist del gimnasio."La novelista bostezó, ya que era tarde en Dallas(eran las 12 de la noche mientras que en Los Ángeles eran las 10) y estaba un poco cansada.<p>

"Ella es amiga mía de cuando yo vivía en Miami."El cineasta explicó."Nos envió un perro pastor alemán esta tarde. Una cachorra."

"¿Qué nombre le pusieron?"Jade preguntó, curiosa.

"Gala."El castaño dijo, mientras se recostaba en la cama"Literalmente, acabo de hablar de esto con Owl. El perro no tenía nombre hasta hace 20 minutos que le dije a Owl de la nada que la perrita se llamaría Gala. No se...me pareció un buen nombre y lo dije en voz alta. A ella le gusta. Espero que les guste a Billy y a Ariana."

"Es un nombre precioso. Suena elegante."Black se acomodó su beanie, el cual se estaba cayendo de su cabeza."Gala Wright Cobra. Yo fui al centro comercial Gallería, el de Dallas obviamente, esta mañana con Kimberly Anne y tenían un stand de adopción de perros y gatos. Me enamore de un perrito, pero Kim me dijo que no teníamos espacio en el penthouse para una mascota."

"¿Cómo esta tu hermana, ya que la mencionas?"Wright preguntó.

"Esta bien. Esta dando clases de música en un colegio en Frisco, cerca de donde vivimos."Jade respondió."¿Tú estas bien? Luces cansado."

"Llegue de Miami el viernes, y el sábado tuve que levantarme a las 7 am para ir al set. Digamos que me trasnoché un poco el viernes."El cineasta dijo.

"¿Te acostaste con Baruch?"La castaña soltó una pequeña risa."¿Verdad que es muy bueno en la cama?"

"La verdad fue al revés...yo...yo se lo hice a él."Spencer se sonrojó un poco."Pero tienes razón, Baruch Cohen es demasiado bueno en la cama."

Hubo un silencio incómodo, y el castaño lo rompió al preguntar:  
>"¿Eh...cuál es tu historia con Cohen? Jamás me contaste como comenzaron a ser una pareja."<p>

"Lo conozco de toda mi vida, Wright. Mi madre era amiga de su madre en el bachillerato. Siempre lo veía cuando mi madre visitaba a la de él, y vice versa."La novelista empezó a hablar."Se podría decir que éramos muy unidos. Él me enseñó la magia de la música y yo le enseñé sobre el maravilloso mundo de la imaginación."

"Baruch era...Baruch era muy meloso conmigo."Black continuó hablando."Desde pequeño, se despedía de mi con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo. Cuando él cumplió nueve años, se acercó a mi en la fiesta de su cumpleaños...estaba todo sonrojado y lucía un poco nervioso. Él luego me guió al jardín de su casa en Malibu, y nos sentamos un rato en un banco de madera que estaba ahí. Empezamos a jugar un juego que ambos habíamos inventado cuando éramos más pequeños. Se llamaba **_'Que pasaría si...'_**. Él se acercó y me dijo **_'¿Que pasaría si yo te diera un beso?'_**. Y lo hizo. Me dio un beso. Lo único que yo estaba pensando en ese momento era...como rayos se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él."

"¿Qué edad tenías para ese entonces?"Wright preguntó.

"Ocho, iba a cumplir los nueve en dos días después del cumpleaños de Billy. Mi cumpleaños era el 21 de Septiembre y el de él...el 19."Jade explicó."En ese entonces, él estaba haciendo los planos para la mansión. Si, me escuchaste bien...un niño de nueve años estaba planeando su propio hogar. Obviamente, Tom lo estaba ayudando a planear todo, pero todo el diseño de la mansión es obra de Baruch Jonathan Cohen y su ego."

"Pues ese niño tenía un sentido del estilo increíble."El cineasta respondió."Este lugar es asombroso."

La castaña asintió.  
>"Un paraíso."La novelista dijo."Dios, ya son las una de la mañana. Tengo que irme a dormir...mañana tengo una junta con la compañía que produce mis libros. El nuevo libro sale en un par de meses, y quieren saber si ya lo termine."<p>

"Te entiendo. Yo tengo una junta el martes con los productores de Zombeach Party. Y apenas llegue a París, tengo que ir a una reunión con el equipo de EuroDisney."Spencer suspiró."Últimamente, estoy un poco ocupado. Hey, si quieres te escapas con nosotros a París."

"Excelente idea. Me encantaría ir a París con ustedes."Black sonrió."Ahora...adiós, Spence."

"Hasta luego, Black."Con eso, el castaño cerró la video-llamada.

* * *

><p>Wright entró en la sala de estar.<br>"¿Para qué me llamabas?"El cineasta le preguntó a su marido.

"Me llegó un correo de Beverly Beverly Middle School hace un rato."Billy respondió, sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla de televisión."Al parecer, quieren hablar con nosotros."

"¿Alguna idea de que quieren hablar, Cobra?"Spencer se recostó de la pared, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Ni puta idea."El cantante se encogió de hombros."¿Tú?"

"Nada en la mente, sólo un mal presentimiento."El mayor rió ligeramente.

"¿Le digo a Jordan que nos acompañe?"El azabache preguntó.

Wright negó con la cabeza.  
>"Nah, vamos a estar bien. Tal vez estoy un poco paranoico."El castaño dijo."Hey...después de la reunión..."<p>

"¿Qué si podemos venir a casa a tener sexo? Pues claro que sí."Billy Joe asintió.

"No."Spencer resopló."Estaba pensado en...¿si podemos ir a comprarle comida y una cama para perro a Gala?"

"¿Gala?"Cobra lucía confundido."¿Le pusiste un nombre sin decirme a mi o a AJ?"

El cineasta asintió.  
>"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta?"Wright preguntó, preocupado.<p>

"No, es bonito...pero...creo que debiste consultar con nosotros antes."El menor se encogió de hombros.

El castaño tomó asiento al lado de su esposo, y se recostó en el hombro de el cantante.  
>"¿Qué tal sí vemos una de tus películas, mientras yo te consiento?"Spencer empezó a besar el cuello de Billy Joe."¿Qué tal si vemos en la cual actuaste con un mono?...¿cómo se llamaba?...¿Going Ape?"<p>

"Wright, andas meloso últimamente."Billy acarició el cabello de su marido.

"Tú me pones así."El cineasta respondió."¿Entonces...es un trato?"

"Con tal que cumplas con tu promesa, todo bien conmigo."Cobra sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. Eso fue intenso. Este capítulo me dio muchos problemas porque cuando estaba apunto de terminarlo, se me ocurrían más ideas para el capitulo.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-"Grenade" de Bruno Mars.**

**-"La puerta es el amor" del soundtrack de Frozen.**

**-Gala iba a ser un pastor suizo, pero yo quería que la perrita se pareciera a Baelfire.**

**-Cuando AJ llamó a los muchachos "Papá", se suponia que la escena iba a ser que Spencer se acercara a AJ y que Billy se molestara porque "él es el papá de AJ, no Spencer". Pero no supe como incluir la escena.**

**-Kimberly Anne es la hermana mayor de Jade. Jade la llama Kim o Kimmy. Aunque ella sea la mayor, Jade la trata como si fuera su esclava.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time(porque me encanta hacerlo y leer sus respuestas):**

**-Te despiertas en la mansión de BJC después de una fiesta alocada al estilo de Cobra. No recuerdas mucho. Ves a tu compañero de clase Spencer Wright besuqueandose con Cobra en frente tuyo. Tú no sabes que ellos son pareja. ¿Cómo reaccionas? Explique en modo de historia porque Anto es curiosa y quiere saber que harías.**

**-Spencer te pide que cuides a Gala por unos días, ya que salir del país porque tiene que grabar una escenas de una película en Londres. Explique como cuida a la perrita durante la ausencia del señor Wright.**

**-Te encuentras a Billy en un bar apunto de pelearse con un tipo tres veces más grande que él. ¿Qué haces?(Llamar a _Badass!Wright_ no cuenta)**

**-AJ te invita a ir a la playa en el yate de Cobra. ¿Qué hacen?**

**-Estas en el concierto de BJC, y te tropiezas con Spencer Wright, el esposo de tu ídolo y un famoso director de cine. Él te ayuda a levantarte, y ve que tienes un raspón en la rodilla(el único día que usas shorts y te caes. Maldita suerte). Te invita a ir a Backstage para tratar tu herida, ya que se siente apenado por haber causado dicha herida. Al llegar a Backstage, te encuentras con BJC, quien esta tomando un break de 5 minutos para tomar agua. Explique en modo de historia que harías en todo el "imagine" que te acabo de dar.**

**Posdata: En la pregunta que les hice sobre lo que piensan de mi. Acertaron. Pero un pequeño detalle para el futuro, al principio soy fria y distante(porque soy tímida y no quiero que nadie me lastime) pero después de conocerme...verán que soy una chica nice y relajada.**


	22. Don't Be Gone Too Long

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Living La Vida Cobra", un capítulo que se supone que debía terminar ayer pero las ideas fluyen y Anto no puede parar de escribir.**

**En este capítulo hay música, peleas, más sobre la vida de famoso de Cobra, Spencer tiene un Flashback y AJ aparece(por fin). Ah, y al parece cuando los muchacnos salen en la mañana por un rato, resulta que se pasan toda la mañana afuera.**

* * *

><p>AJ levantó la mirada de su desayuno, y observó como su padre le acomodaba la corbata a Wright.<br>Era una de esas mañanas en las que ambos hombres estaban despiertos a la misma hora. "_¿Y qué hacen en esas mañanas?_" Ustedes se preguntarán en este momento. Pues he aquí una respuesta: Ambos preparaban el desayuno, el cual era muy bueno gracias al hecho de que lo hacían dos hombres muy talentosos(eh... Billy sólo le da apoyo moral a Spence, ya que no se quiere quemar un dedo como la última vez).

"Déjame tranquilo."El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco."Yo me se poner una corbata."

Cobra alzó una ceja.  
>"¿En serio? Porque no parece."El menor respondió.<p>

"Papi."Junior entró en la conversación."¿Crees que podamos ir al centro comercial cuando salga de...?"

Billy interrumpió a su hija.  
>"No lo creo, cariño."El cantante negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba deshacer el nudo que Spencer había hecho."Tengo una sesión de fotos para una revista, y creo que luego tengo una entrevista en E! News...¿o era en The Today Show?"<p>

"Oh."Ariana bajó la mirada, intentando esconder su cara llena de tristeza.  
>Estaba acostumbrada al hecho de que su padre a veces estaba tan ocupado que casi no podía pasar tiempo con ella, y digamos que era uno de esos días en los que Billy Joe Cobra estaba más ocupado que nunca.<p>

"¿A qué hora sales hoy de clases? Tal vez te pueda ir a buscar temprano, y si no tengo más nada que hacer...nos vamos al centro comercial."Billy Joe dijo.

"A las 11 y media."La niña respondió, con una sonrisa brillante en la cara.

"Perfecto."El azabache asintió."Te iré a buscar a esa hora, y nos vamos derechito al Cementerio Nacional de Los Ángeles."

"¿Cementerio?"Junior abrió los ojos como platos."Wright, dime que vienes con nosotros."

"Claro que voy. No me perdería la grandiosa oportunidad de..."El castaño estaba diciendo, cuando Cobra lo interrumpió.

"¿De ver a tu esposo en acción?"El menor sonrió presumidamente.

"No, de ver la escenografía del cementerio."Spencer corrigió.

Billy puso los ojos en blanco, y soltó la corbata del cineasta. El cantante luego se dio la media vuelta, y notó algo en la mesa.

"¿Y qué es esto, Ariana Joan?"El azabache tomó la libreta de la menor."¿Uno de tus diarios secretos?"

Billy Joe luego paso las páginas, rápidamente, hasta que llegó a una que le llamó la atención.

"Dale la libreta."Wright le ordenó a Cobra."¿Qué acaso no sabes que es privacidad?"

El cantante internacional sólo ignoró a su esposo, y empezó a cantar la letra de la canción en voz baja:  
>"<em>I could write a song in my new piano<br>I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
>Not hard, it's not hard<br>And I could sing about Cupid and a shooting arrow  
>In the end, you found out that my heart was better<br>Real hard, it's so hard  
>But I rather make a song they can play on the radio<br>That makes you wanna dance, don't it make you wanna dance?  
>But I rather make a song they can play on the radio<br>That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand._"

AJ suspiró.  
>"Sólo una idea tonta para una canción."La niña se encogió de hombros.<p>

"¿Tonta?"Billy resopló."Niña, esto es oro. ¿Qué más tienes en esta cosa?"  
>El azabache pasó las páginas hacia atrás, y otra canción llamo su atención.<p>

"_Baby, don't you know you got all my love(all my love)?  
>Baby, don't you know you got all my love(all my love)?<br>Hold up, wait  
>Before you go, just stay<br>And talk to me, quite a little  
>Baby, why you don't loosen up just a little?<br>So that you can understand  
>Falling in love wasn't part of my plan<br>Started with a crush, but I called you my man._"Cobra King cantó la canción en voz alta.  
>Y luego se puso a buscar otra canción que le pareciera interesante.<p>

Wright miró por el hombro de su marido, y señaló una.  
>Cobra asintió.<p>

"_I love the way you make me feel  
>I love it, I love it<br>I love the way you make me feel  
>I love it, I love it.<em>"El cantante cantó, y estuvo apunto de cantar la siguiente estrofa cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

Un poquito de improvisación al estilo de BJC.  
>"<em>You say<br>I'm thinking 'bout him  
>Every second, every hour<br>Do my singing in the shower  
>Picking petals off the flowers<br>Like  
>Do he love me? Do he love me not?<br>I ain't a player, I just crush a lot._"Billy rapeó.

"_You give me that kinda something  
>Want it all the time, need it everyday<br>On a scale to 1 to 10, I'm at a hundred  
>Never get enough, I can't stay away<em>

_If you want it, I got it (I got it everyday)  
>You can get whatever you need from me<br>Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
>And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper.<em>"Junior cantó la siguiente estrofa.

"_So don't you worry  
>Baby, you got me<br>I got a bad boy, must admit it  
>You got my heart, don't know how you did it<br>And I don't care who sees it, babe  
>I don't wanna hide the way I feel while you're next to me.<em>"El dúo Cobra cantó.

"¿Podrían dejar de cantar aunque suene muy bonito? Llegaremos tarde."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Ah si, la reunión!"Billy Joe se golpeó la frente."¡Por poco la olvido!"

* * *

><p>Billy le dio al botón de "unlock" en la alarma de su auto, y Cam emitió un sonido.<br>"Camaro Cobra, te ves hermoso."El azabache agarró la manija del auto, y sonrió antes de abrir la puerta."Ese retoque de pintura te quedo maravilloso."

El cantante luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor, y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad.  
>"Deja de hablar con el auto."Spencer puso los ojos en blanco, mientras tomaba el asiento del copiloto.<p>

"¿Sabes algo del Mustang?"Billy Joe preguntó, y miró a su esposo con una cara seria."Tu sabes...el bellísimo y carísimo auto que te regale y que chocaste en casa de Rajeev."

"Walter dijo que lo traería del taller hoy mientras estemos fuera de la casa."El cineasta respondió."Me dijo que iba a traerlo por la tarde, pero cuando se presentó lo de tu sesión de fotos...pensó que sería mejor ir a buscar el auto en la mañana para estar libre para poder llevarte a la sesión de fotos y a la entrevista."

Cobra asintió.  
>"Niña, no te duermas."El cantante internacional le dijo a su hija, quién se estaba quedando dormida en el asiento de atrás.<p>

"¿Qué?"Junior bostezó, mientras intentaba quedarse despierta."Yo no me estoy...durm...iendo."

Billy encendió el auto, y esperó un par de segundos para que Cam se calentará.  
>Con eso, el azabache salió a las calles de Beverly Heights.<p>

"Desacelera, Cobra."Wright le dijo al menor, quien ya se había pasado tres señales de 'Pare' sin siquiera haberlo notado.

"Déjate llevar, Spence."Billy Joe respondió con una voz cantarina."La vida es una sola y hay que vivirla."

"Sí claro."El castaño musitó."Dice él que va en exceso de velocidad, intentando matarnos."

"¿Y si yo conduzco?"Spencer luego dijo en voz alta.

"¿Tú? ¿Conduciendo a mi bebé?"Cobra rompió en risa."¡Joder, Wright, buen chiste!"

"La otra vez lo conduje."El cineasta se encogió de hombros."Cuando lo del tribunal."

"No, esa vez...yo estaba cansado y tú te ofreciste a conducir porque íbamos por tacos."El cantante explicó, mientras lentamente desaceleraba, ya que no quería ningún problema con Wright ese día."Y de paso me mentiste y me llevaste con Jade."

"Lo que sea."Wright respondió.

Llegaron en un par de minutos a Beverly Beverly Middle School.  
>Era igual a su escuela hermana, Beverly Beverly High School. Dividida en tres edificios: la escuela, el gimnasio y el auditorio. Ah, y por poco se nos olvida mencionar la gigantesca cancha de fútbol americano donde se practicaban la mayoría de todos los deportes(fútbol americano para los niños aspirantes a futbolistas, atletismo y porrismo).<p>

Cobra estacionó el auto en un lugar libre en el estacionamiento del colegio, y apagó a Cam.  
>"Espero que te comportes."El castaño le advirtió a su esposo, y se colocó sus lentes de sol Ray Ban negros.<p>

Billy ojeó el atuendo de su marido.  
>Unos jeans negros, una camiseta manga larga a cuadros roja con las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo, un cinturón con una hebilla cuadrada y plateada que tenía en medio el logo de Wright Productions(un fantasma rojo) y sus característicos Vans grises. El cineasta había decidido quitarse la corbata a última hora, pero eso no lo hacia menos <em>très chic<em> en los ojos del azabache.

Spencer chasqueó los dedos en frente de Billy Joe.  
>"¿Baruch? ¿Baruch Cohen?"El director de cine intentó sacar al menor de su trance.<p>

"¿Huh?"El cantante parpadeó.

"¿Qué te acabo de decir, Cohen?"El mayor se cruzó de brazos.

"Ni puta idea. No te estaba prestando atención."El azabache respondió.

Wright suspiró.  
>"Que te comportes."El castaño repitió lo que había dicho hacia un par de minutos.<p>

"¿Y si no lo hago?"Cobra sacó una de sus características sonrisas presumidas."¿Qué pierdo?"

"A mí."El cineasta se encogió de hombros, y se dirigió a la escuela.

AJ negó con la cabeza, y se paró al lado de su padre.  
>"¿Quieres un poco de agua?"La menor dijo.<p>

"¿Para qué sí no tengo sed?"Billy lucía confundido.

"Para esa quemadura."Ariana rió."Te quemó como un bistec a la parrilla."

"Me esta intentando manipular, Ari-Jo. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le de el poder de la relación? Se volvería un dictador."Billy Joe respondió, mientras el par comenzaba a caminar."Me convertiría en un sometido."

En un par de segundos, el par ya estaba adentro del edificio.  
>Spencer estaba hablando con Rajeev y Lolo, quienes también habían recibido la carta de parte del colegio.<p>

Cobra se detuvo al ver a su esposo.  
>¿Alguna vez lo había mirado detalladamente? Pues sí no lo había hecho, este era un gran momento para hacerlo. De alguna extraña manera, le había llamado la atención como el castaño lucía esa mañana.<p>

Tantos detalles que mencionar pero el azabache no podía decidirse entre todas esas cosas. Tal vez era el modo en que Spencer caminaba, o el modo en el que hablaba y atraía a las personas con su encanto. Obviamente, no era el "encanto Cobra", el cual era mucho más potente, pero el cineasta tenía su carisma.

Junior notó la mirada fija de su padre en Wright, y sonrió.

"_You walked in  
>Caught my attention<br>I've never seen  
>A man with so much to mention<em>

_It's the way you walk  
>The way you talk<br>The way you make me feel inside_."Ariana tarareó.

El cantante salió de su trance, al escuchar la voz de su hija.  
>"¿Nueva canción?"Billy alzó una ceja.<p>

"Ah, si. Otra sobre ustedes dos."La niña respondió."Mejor me voy a mi salón. No quiero llegar tarde, y que la señorita Rivera me regañe...de nuevo."

Y con eso, AJ se fue.  
>"¿<em>'Otra canción sobre ustedes dos'<em>? ¿A qué se refiere?"El azabache lucía totalmente confundido.

Billy Joe suspiró. Tendría que preguntarle en otro momento, pero por ahora tenía que acercarse a Spencer sin causar una escena.  
>"¡BILLY JOE COBRA!"Una maestra gritó, emocionada.<p>

En cuestión de segundos, el cantante estaba rodeado de una gigantesca multitud de gente.

Spencer miró hacia donde su esposo estaba, y puso los ojos en blanco. Joder. ¿Qué no podían llegar a un maldito lugar sin que la gente se emocionara porque "el grandioso y talentoso Billy Joe Cobra" estaba ahí?

"¿Estas bien, Wright?"Lolo le preguntó al castaño.

"Te ves un poco verde."Rajeev entrecerró los ojos, y colocó su mano en la frente del director de cine."De celos."

Calorie codeó a su esposo en la costilla.  
>"¡Rajeev Sanjay Baguiati!"La rubia regañó al indio."¡Spencer no es celoso!"<p>

Una mujer de cabello pelirrojo se le acercó a Billy, y le acarició el brazo.  
>"Cariño, mira que músculos tienes."La mujer sonrió."¿Será que te ejercitas?"<p>

"Pues claro que lo hago."El azabache respondió con una sonrisa encantadora."Dos horas de pesas, cuarenta minutos en la caminadora y, de vez en cuando, una comida sana. Esa es mi rutina, preciosa."

"Sandy Flackenlips."La mujer se presentó, y sacó una tarjeta de su cartera."Publicista. Llámame y hablaremos sobre lo mucho más famoso que te puedo hacer."  
>La pelirroja luego le entregó la tarjeta al cantante.<p>

Wright apretó los puños. ¡Publicista un carajo! Esta tipa lo que quería era tirarse a su marido.

El cineasta estuvo apunto de acercarse a la escena, y tomar a la mujer por los brazos y gritarle un sinfín de insultos, pero vio que Billy Joe ya se las estaba arreglando solo.  
>"¿Pu-bli-cis-ta?"Cobra dijo, entrecortadamente, y resopló.<p>

El azabache luego rió un poco.  
>"Gracias...pero no gracias."Billy negó con la cabeza."Cobra sabe como hacer su propia publicidad."<p>

"¿Qué tal si sólo lo piensas, querido?"Sandy respondió."No te haría mal tener una publicista."

"Lo pensaré."Billy Joe asintió.  
>El cantante luego se abrió paso por la multitud, y puso los ojos en blanco. Maldita interesada, era lo único que cruzaba por la mente del hombre.<p>

"Ya vámonos. Llegaremos tarde."Cobra tomó el brazo de su marido, y lo jaló hacia la oficina del director.

* * *

><p>"Joder."Billy se cruzó de brazos, mientras se sentaba en un asiento en el auditorio."¿Porqué no me avisaron más temprano que sería en el auditorio? Me hubiera ahorrado como 10 minutos de caminar del edificio principal al puto auditorio."<p>

Spencer suspiró. Habían hablado en el recorrido hacia la oficina del director sobre lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento, y habían resuelto la discusión con una "disculpa" de parte de ambos y un beso.  
>"¿Podrías calmarte?"El mayor preguntó."Son sólo un par de minutos y nos vamos."<p>

El cantante asintió.  
>"Puedo esperar un par de minutos."Billy Joe dijo.<p>

El cineasta sonrió ante el comentario. Por lo menos, se estaba portando bien.  
>Pero la sonrisa de Wright se desapareció, cuando vio a una mujer de cabello rubio en el escenario.<p>

"¡Buenos días!"La mujer dijo con una voz cantarina."Soy Amber Riley, pero me pueden decir Señorita Sunshine. La nueva directora."  
>La rubia luego soltó una risa nerviosa.<p>

"Buenos días."Un grupo de padres respondió al unísono.

Cobra sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Muestras de afecto hacia los profesores le parecían una pérdida de tiempo.  
>"Mira ese cabello. Parece trapeador."El azabache le susurró a Lolo."Y el atuendo...pareciera que fuera a una marcha hippie."<p>

Calorie se mordió el labio, para suprimir la risa.

"Quisiera comenzar esta reunión con un discurso, pero se que muchos de ustedes tienen trabajos y no quisiera que se retrasaran."Amber habló, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en el escenario."Sólo les quería decir que pondré un par de nuevas reglas en esta escuela."

"Esto no me gusta."Billy tragó saliva.

"Primero que todo, esta prohibido el uso de electrónicos en esta institución."La mujer dijo."Segundo, tendremos uniformes. Tercero, cancelaremos las clases de arte y música."

Billy Joe negó con la cabeza, y se levantó de su asiento.  
>"<strong>¡¿Qué clase de reglas son esas?!<strong>"El cantante gritó, molesto."**¿Uniformes? ¿Cancelar música y arte? ¡Se supone que es un colegio de artes escénicas!**"

"¿Algún problema con eso, señor Cobra?"Amber se cruzó de brazos.

"Si."Cobra imitó la pose de la directora."¿Y quiere saber cuál es? El hecho de que esos niños merecen...y tienen el derecho de expresarse y usted y sus malditas reglas se oponen ante eso."

"Nadie es jodidamente igual."El azabache siguió hablando."Algunos tienen talento para la música, otros son unos genios en la tecnología y otros son artistas."

"Lenguaje, Cobra."Lolo intentó tranquilizar al joven."Mantén un comportamiento del que puedas estar orgulloso mañana."

"**¡Lenguaje un carajo!**"Billy resopló, y tomó su asiento.

"Señor Cobra. ¿Sabe qué? Usted tiene la razón."La directora asintió."Este es un colegio de artes escénicas y se supone que los jóvenes deberían expresarse."

"Hablare con usted en mi oficina al final de la reunión."Amber luego dijo.

* * *

><p>Billy Joe se sentó en una silla en frente de la nueva directora, con una mirada fría en su cara.<p>

"Ya le dije que no voy a cumplir con las reglas que acabo de poner."La directora se cruzó de brazos, y se enderezó en la silla.

"¿Entonces para qué carajo me trae a su oficina?"El cantante gruñó.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso tiene otra cosa qué hacer, señor Cobra?"Amber preguntó.

"De hecho, si."Billy se puso las manos detrás de el cuello, y colocó las piernas en el escritorio de la mujer."Debería estar en mi casa, durmiendo, con el aire en 17 grados...acurrucado entre mis sábanas de felpa, las cuales fueron traídas de Egipto."

"Señor Cobra, lo traje aquí para hablar de su hija."La mujer tomó una carpeta cercana, y suspiró."Lo traje aquí porque ustedes son los que han tenido más problemas con los dos últimos directores, y creo que deberíamos discutir sobre eso y algunas cosas que el señor Lovett y las profesoras de Ariana Joan escribieron en su expediente."

"¿Él quién es?"La señorita Riley miró hacia Spencer, quien estaba sentado al lado de Billy."¿Su asistente...o algo así?"

"Spencer James Wright-Cobra."El cineasta se presentó.

"¿Su hermanastro?"Amber lucía un poco confundida.

"Es mi esposo."Cobra respondió, y bajó un poco los lentes de sol que traía puestos para mirar la expresión de la mujer.

La expresión de la directora era entre una de confusión y una de puro asco.  
>"¿Usted es...?"La señorita Riley tragó saliva.<p>

"¿Bisexual? Si."El azabache asintió.

"¿Son...?"La mujer negó con la cabeza, y fijó la mirada en su escritorio."¿Son homosexuales?"

"¿Algún problema con eso, señorita Riley?"Cobra alzó una ceja.

"No."Amber volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras miraba a la pareja."Yo no tengo ningún problema con cual sea su orientación sexual."

"Eso sonó muy homofobico."Billy Joe dijo.

"Eh...sólo prosigamos."Wright intentó calmar la situación antes de que el cantante internacional se molestara con la mujer.

"Bueno, como les estaba diciendo."La directora inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca."En el expediente, el señor Lovett describe a su hija como una niña callada y tranquila con pequeños problemas de agresividad."

"También dice que Ariana tiene muy buenas calificaciones, pero que no copia nada en clase."Amber siguió hablando."¿Cómo es eso, señor Cobra? ¿Ella tiene algún tutor? ¿Alguien que la ayude a estudiar? No, déjeme replantear la pregunta. ¿Alguien que le de las clases y la ayude a estudiar? Porque no puede estudiar sin las clases y sacar una buena calificación."

"Mi esposo la ha estado ayudando últimamente."Billy explicó. "AJ le pide las clases a la señorita Baguiati o a la señorita Henderson, y luego le dice a Spence que la ayude."

"¿Algún comportamiento extraño de parte de su hijastra cuando ella está estudiando, señor Wright?"La mujer se volteó hacia el castaño.

"Ninguno."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

La directora fijó su mirada en el expediente.  
>"La señorita Rivera describe a Ariana al igual que Lovett, una niña callada y tranquila con problemas de agresividad, pero también dice que es un poco distraída."Riley leyó en voz alta.<p>

"Concuerdo con eso."Wright asintió."En las sesiones de estudio, empieza a aburrirse a los 20 minutos y se pone a escuchar música. No la regaño, ni nada. Le digo que lea el libro mientras escucha música, porque noté que se concentra más cuando lo hace."

"La señorita Rivera también dice que Ariana Joan podría tener problemas de vista, ya que la niña varias veces se ha quejado de no poder ver nada desde su asiento."Amber continuó hablando."Quisiera mencionar que Judith, la profesora, me dijo hace un par de días que en quinto grado no hay puestos fijos, pero que todos los alumnos se sientan en el mismo lugar para que Ariana quede al final."

"¿Señor Cobra, usted o la madre de Ariana...tienen problemas de la vista?"La directora preguntó.

"No."Cobra negó con la cabeza."Jamás he usado lentes en toda mi vida. Spencer si."

"Son lentes para leer."Spencer le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su esposo."Y él si tiene problemas de vista. Sólo que no recuerda cual es. Su madre me dijo que es miopía."

El cantante resopló.  
>"Ni puta idea de lo que esta hablando."Billy Joe volvió a negar con la cabeza.<p>

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Esta usando lentes de contacto."Wright le dijo a Riley."Pero en la casa, se pone sus lentes cuando esta editando una canción o un cover para los singles."<p>

"¿Y ese es su color de ojos natural?"La mujer preguntó, refiriéndose a Cobra.

Spencer asintió.  
>"Debería verlo en la mañana."El cineasta dijo."Sus ojos se ven como unas piedras preciosas."<p>

"Impresionante."Amber lucía asombrada.

"Es...un gen dominante."El azabache sonrió presumidamente.

"¿Qué tal si dejamos la reunión hasta aquí?"Billy sugirió."Usted tiene que acostumbrarse a esta oficina y yo debería estar en el hermoso tráfico que dura más de dos horas de Los Ángeles, recibiendo sexo oral de parte de este muchachito que esta aquí."

"¡Billy!"Wright regañó al cantante, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono carmesí.

El mayor luego se volteó hacia la directora.  
>"Él es muy abierto."Spencer rió nerviosamente.<p>

"Pero tiene razón."Riley dijo."Yo debería estar revisando salón por salón para ver si todo anda en orden. Es mi segunda semana aquí, y no tengo la menor idea de que hacer."

"Ya se pueden ir."La rubia le sonrió al par.

Ambos hombres se levantaron, se despidieron rápidamente y salieron de la oficina.  
>"Me porté bien. ¿Dónde esta mi besito?"Cobra se detuvo en medio del pasillo.<p>

"Hiciste una escena en medio de la reunión. Dijiste un sinfín de vulgaridades en frente de todos..."Wright se cruzó de brazos.

"Fueron tres."El menor corrigió.

"Me importa un carajo si fueron tres...o un millón."El cineasta apretó los puños, y continuó hablando."Le hablaste a la directora sobre nuestra vida sexual."

Spencer suspiró.  
>"Salvaste música y arte."El castaño sonrió."Defendiste la libertad de expresión. Jamás te vi tan molesto por algo que no fuera sobre ti."<p>

"Me enorgulleces, azabache."El mayor dijo."Creo que sí te mereces ese beso después de todo."

El director de cine luego atrajo al cantante en un beso.

* * *

><p>"Wright, tú sabes muy bien que odio hacer esto."Billy Joe negó la cabeza, mientras conducía hacia la tienda de mascotas."Pero quiero que escuches una de mis nuevas canciones."<br>Wright sabía que su marido odiaba enseñarle sus canciones antes de que estuvieran listas, así que sí Billy le quería mostrar una canción antes de que estuviera lista...era porque el menor estaba emocionado por que la canción sería un éxito.

El azabache luego sacó un disco de un compartimiento que estaba entre ambos, y lo metió en el reproductor de música.

Una tonada empezó a sonar, y Billy le subió el volumen.  
>La canción duró un par de segundos con sólo el instrumental de fondo hasta que en un momento se escuchó la voz del cantante:<br>"_Don't be gone too long  
>Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone<br>Don't be gone too long (too long)  
>Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone.<em>"

"Aún no la he grabado toda completa. Tengo que editar un par de cosas."Cobra dijo."Se supone que es el tercer dueto que he escrito para Warrior este mes, pero aún no se quien tiene la voz adecuada para la canción."

"Me gusta el ritmo, y tu voz suena asombrosa."Spencer respondió.

"Gracias."El azabache se sonrojó.

Con eso, Billy se detuvo en frente de una tienda.  
>"Eh...bueno...ya llegamos."El menor se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad.<p>

Wright hizo lo mismo, y abrió la puerta del auto.  
>"Te aseguro que sólo serán un par de minutos."El cineasta dijo."Luego nos vamos a casa para que puedas dormir un par de horas antes de la sesión de fotos."<p>

"Me gusta esa idea."Billy Joe asintió.

* * *

><p>Billy levantó dos collares de colores totalmente iguales.<br>"¿Cuál te gusta?"El cantante le preguntó a su esposo."¿El azul real o el azul oscuro?"

"Es el mismo color."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y alzó una ceja.

Billy Joe puso los ojos en blanco, y resopló.  
>"¿Qué tal el morado claro?"El castaño sugirió."¿O el fucsia? Se supone que es hembra."<p>

"¿Una perra?"Los ojos del azabache se abrieron como platos, de la emoción."¡Oh my gosh, le podré comprar trajecitos de Chanel y va a ser una pequeña diva como su papi!"

"¿Entonces...te agrada?"Wright esbozó una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

"No."Cobra respondió, con un tono de voz nervioso."Gala no me agrada para nada."  
>El cantante internacional luego se dio la vuelta, y se cruzó de brazos, mientras hacia un puchero.<p>

"Me gusta el morado claro."El menor respondió.

"Genial."Spencer asintió, y se dio la vuelta al carro de cosas que ya estaba medio lleno."Ya tenemos todo."

Billy se quitó su gorra de camionero azul oscura con la frase "BJC" escrito en letra cursiva y blanca con la visera roja. Wright le había dicho antes de bajarse que deberían ponerse un disfraz para que nadie los reconociera e hicieran un escándalo, pero estaba haciendo muchísimo calor, y la gorra hacia que empezara a sudar. ¿Y porqué carajo tenía que ponerse un maldito disfraz? Detestaba tener que esconderse, y privar al mundo de su belleza.

"Ah."El azabache estiró los brazos y bostezó."Me encantaría ir por un Starbucks en este momento. Latte descafeinado con dos de azúcar, sirop de chocolate, crema batida con canela espolvoreada encima. ¿Qué te parece, amor? ¿Vamos por café al salir de aquí?"  
>No obtuvo respuesta del castaño, más si escuchó otra cosa de parte del mayor.<p>

"_Don't be gone too long  
>Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone.<em>"El cineasta tarareó en voz baja, mientras revisaba algo en su teléfono.  
>Billy Joe sonrió para sus adentros. Le había encantado la canción a su marido.<p>

"¿Spence?"El cantante se volvió a poner la gorra antes de que alguien lo reconociera.

Wright se volteó hacia su esposo.  
>"¿Te importa sí vamos por café al salir de aquí?"Cobra preguntó.<p>

"Para nada."El director de cine sonrió.

* * *

><p>"Toma, guapo."La cajera de Starbucks le dio los dos vasos de café a Billy, y le sonrió."¿Te han dicho que te pareces a Billy Joe Cobra?"<p>

El cantante resopló, y soltó una pequeña risa.  
>"Querida, yo soy el gran Billy Joe Cobra."Billy Joe bajó los lentes para que observar la expresión de shock de la mujer.<p>

"Cobra, nos vamos."Spencer jaló a su esposo fuera de la cafetería antes de que una multitud los rodeara.

El par se detuvo en frente de Cam, cuando el cineasta notó algo a lo lejos. Un cartel gigantesco en forma de cohete que decía en letras blancas "_Gravity_", abajo del cartel estaba un establecimiento pintado de diferentes tonos de azul.

"Hey. Mira, Bill."Wright sonrió."Es el arcade."

"¿Ese lugar sigue aquí?"Cobra abrió los ojos como platos."¿Crees que sigue abierto? Deberíamos ir a darle un vistazo."

El castaño asintió.  
>Joder, la mitad de la citas que habían tenido eran en ese lugar. Claro que quería ir a darle un vistazo.<p>

El par luego se dirigió hacia el arcade.  
>"¿Crees que Keith siga vivo?"El azabache preguntó, mientras se acercaban al lugar.<p>

Spencer se encogió de hombros.  
>"Ni idea."El cineasta respondió.<p>

En cuestión de segundos, la pareja estaba en frente de la puerta, donde había un cartel pegado que decía "**Abierto**".

Wright tomó la manija de la puerta, y la abrió, moviéndose a un lado para que su esposo pudiera pasar de primero.  
>"Que caballero."Billy Joe bromeó, antes de pasar por la puerta.<p>

El castaño luego entró.  
>"Paraíso Geek, hermano."Escuchó al menor decir."El lugar no ha cambiado nada."<p>

Spencer recorrió el lugar con la mirada.  
>La decoración de "<em>Gravity<em>" consistía en paredes y techo azul oscuro con estrellas pintadas a modo de que luciera como el espacio, lámparas en forma de naves de extraterrestres, alfombra verde pasto y las diversas máquinas de videojuegos, y eso solo era la parte del arcade. El restaurante de "_Gravity_" era un lugar espacioso con mesas cuadradas con el logo del establecimiento, sillas con una mochila cohete atrás, cabinas en forma de ovni, y la misma decoración del arcade. Billy tenía razón el lugar no había cambiado.

Un hombre de cabello pelirrojo corto, peinado hacia arriba, se le acercó al par.  
>Tenía la piel bronceada, ojos verde botella, y su ya mencionado cabello pelirrojo. También tenía una nariz puntiaguda, y labios delgados. Llevaba puesta una camiseta gris con el logo de una banda de rock, unos jeans negros y unos converse del mismo color.<p>

"¿Necesitan ayuda?"El hombre preguntó, de manera amable.

"¿Keith?"El mayor del par se quitó los lentes de sol.

"¿Spencer Wright?"El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al ver de quién se trataba."¿Spencer Wright, el mejor director de cine de horror y uno de los mejores gamers de este arcade?"

Wright asintió.  
>"Amigo, nadie ha vencido tus récords."Keith chocó el puño con el del castaño.<p>

"Nadie puede con Spence, hermano."Billy entró en la conversación.  
>Cobra no era de quedarse callado mientras los demás hablaban, se sentía aislado, y por eso a veces se metía en asuntos que no le correspondían.<p>

"¿No me digas que Baruch Cohen creció y se mutó en un espécimen demasiado guapo en la vida?"El dueño del arcade miró al cantante, entrecerrando los ojos."Se parece tanto a Billy Joe Cobra."

"Terminé con Baruch, y me busque al premio mayor."El cineasta bromeó, y entrelazó su mano con la de Billy Joe."Es Cobra en persona. Baruch terminó conmigo porque se tenía que mudar a Londres con su mamá y pensó que una relación a larga distancia no iba a funcionar, conocí a Billy mientras trabajaba en Venice y él vino a cenar con unos amigos ese día, al parecer llame la atención de él porque me decía que yo era su mesero favorito."

"Luego empecé a ir frecuentemente a Venice sólo para verlo trabajar, hasta que un día me invito a salir."Cobra continuó la historia.  
>Era la historia que le decían a todos. Sólo un par de personas confiables sabían la verdad de "Billy es Baruch" y, en palabras de Spencer, todo ese drama.<p>

"Zángano, te gustan sólo los pelo negro con ojos azules."Keith codeó al castaño en la costilla, y rió."Y de paso, los que parecen gemelos. Tranquilo, amigo. Sólo nunca tengas una relación con gemelos...es difícil distinguirlos cuando...tú sabes."

"Estoy casado, así que no me tengo que preocupar por ese tipo de cosas."Wright levantó su mano derecha, la cual tenía en el dedo índice un anillo dorado.

"¿Casado? Me imagino que con este muchachito que esta aquí."El pelirrojo sonrió."Tienes gustos excéntricos, Wright. Este es especial. No lo dejes ir."

El cineasta soltó una risa.  
>"¡Ja! Deberías ver lo especial que es cuando se va de fiestas y me apaga el teléfono."Spencer dijo."Entonces yo salgo a una reunión, y me empieza a llamar y a enviarme mensajes. Es jodidamente celoso y posesivo."<p>

Billy puso los ojos en blanco, y miró su reloj para ver que hora era.  
>"Spence, son las once y media. Creo que ya es tiempo de ir a buscar a AJ."El azabache le dijo a su esposo.<p>

"¿Tienen un hijo?"Keith preguntó.

"Una hija."El castaño respondió."Es de Billy."

Después de una rápida despedida, el par se salió del arcade.  
>"Fue genial ver a Keith."El mayor dijo, mientras abría la puerta del auto.<p>

Billy Joe asintió.

* * *

><p>El dúo Cobra y Wright entraron en la cocina de la mansión con un par de bolsas del Wi-Fri y otras bolsas con las cosas de Gala.<p>

"¡Gala!"AJ llamó a la cachorra, quien estaba recostada sobre un paño viejo de color amarillo.

Inmediatamente, la perrita levantó la cabeza miró a los lados, buscando a la dueña de la voz.

Ariana colocó las bolsas, que traía en los brazos, sobre la mesa y se arrodilló.  
>La niña luego empezó a chasquear los dedos.<p>

"Ven, Gala."Junior dijo, y la cachorra se levantó y caminó hacia la azabache.  
>Gala empezó a acariciar su nariz contra la pierna de AJ, haciendo que la niña empezara a reír.<p>

"Quiero otro perro."Ariana paso una mano por el pelaje de Gala, y le rascó las orejas a la perrita."Tal vez un bulldog francés. O un collie. ¿Qué tal un pastor suizo?"

Spencer tragó saliva. ¿Otro perro? Si apenas llevaban como día y medio con Gala.  
>"Mi amor, con un solo perro es suficiente por ahora."El cineasta le dijo a la menor."¿Qué tal sí esperamos a que Gala tenga cachorros y nos quedamos con uno?"<p>

AJ asintió.

* * *

><p>"Billy Joe, ábrete un poco más la camisa."El fotógrafo le ordenó a Cobra.<p>

El cantante desabotonó un cuarto botón en su camiseta azul oscuro, y hizo una señal del rock mientras sacaba la lengua.

"¿Porqué la sesión de fotos es en un cementerio?"Spencer se cruzó de brazos.  
>Aunque estaban en un jardín muy alejado de todos los muertos, al cineasta le intrigaba el hecho de porque las fotos las estaban tomando en un cementerio en vez de en un estudio de fotografía.<p>

"La luz de aquí hace un contraste magnífico con los ojos de Billy."El fotógrafo respondió, mientras tomaba otra foto."Cobra, levanta la barbilla y mírame como sí estuvieras molesto conmigo. Dame una de esas miradas atrevidas."

Billy hizo una señal con la mano, y Spencer inmediatamente le tapó los ojos a AJ.  
>"No veas eso, princesa."El castaño le lanzó una mirada fulminante a su esposo."Tu padre esta haciendo cosas de mal gusto de nuevo."<p>

"Llévatela de aquí, amor."El azabache dijo."Dale un paseo por el cementerio. Me están distrayendo."  
>Billy Joe luego puso una mano en la punta de la fedora que traía puesta, y bajó lo fedora un poco para tapar su cara. Otra de las muchas poses del cantante.<p>

Wright guió a la menor al cementerio para que no "distrajeran" más a Cobra King.  
>"Quítame las manos de encima, Wright, antes de que te demande por negligencia infantil."Junior ordenó.<p>

El cineasta rió, y soltó a la niña.  
>Spencer luego se volteó hacia la vista del gigantesco cementerio. Si no fuera por Hoover, él y AJ estarían aquí...20 metros bajo tierra.<p>

El director de cine inhaló aire por la nariz y lo exhaló por la boca. Estaba empezando a recordar cosas negativas, y no quería arruinar el buen humor que tenía esa mañana.

"Mente en positivo, Spence."El castaño se recordó."Mente en positivo."

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

Spencer; de 20 años, cargó a una AJ de 3 años mientras cocinaba el desayuno.

"¡Buenos días!"Mallory entró en la cocina de la mansión Cobra."Aquí te traigo el itinerario de hoy, jefecito. Y antes de que preguntes como rayos entré, Guadalupe me dejo pasar."

"Buenos días, Mall."El cineasta respondió."No se sí vaya a trabajar hoy. Estoy cuidando de AJ mientras Bill esta en Tokyo filmando el video musical de The Song. Te lo dije ayer por teléfono."

Junior levantó la cabeza, y bostezó. La pequeña luego se recostó del hombro de su padrastro, y siguió durmiendo.  
>"¿Esta cansada?"Mallory preguntó.<p>

"Claro que lo esta, me lloró toda la noche y no quería que me fuera de su cuarto."Wright dijo."Tuve que leerle cuentos hasta las una y media de la madrugada cuando me rendí y me la traje al cuarto. Se quedo dormida apenas la puse del lado de Bill. No supe que hacer porque usualmente él le canta cuando ella no puede dormir."

"Hablando de Cobra, se supone que me debía llamar hace un rato."El castaño apagó la estufa.

"Tal vez se le olvidó."La pelirroja se encogió de hombros."Bobby me dijo que Billy se ausentó al primer ensayo del video musical porque no le gustaron los jeans del director."

"Ahorita llega a la casa, diciendo que a mí si me quiere porque mis jeans él los elige."Spencer rió.

"¿En serio, Spencer Wright, dejas que tu marido te elija la ropa?"Mallory ahogó un grito."Sometido."

"Compartimos closet, así que a veces él usa mi ropa y a veces yo uso su ropa. Pero ni loco dejo que me diga que tengo que usar."El cineasta negó con la cabeza."¿Y qué tenemos que hacer hoy en Zombie World War?"

"Grabar las últimas escenas si nos da tiempo hoy. Me imagino que te tienes que llevar a esta princesita."Mallory dijo.

Wright asintió.

* * *

><p>"<strong>¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ESA ESCENA NO DEBERÍA LUCIR ASÍ!<strong>"El productor de la película, Patrick Ryans, le gritó a Spencer, mientras se levantaba de la silla del productor."**¡NO SABES TRABAJAR EN ESTA INDUSTRIA, NIÑO! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN UNA OFICINA DE UNA CORPORACIÓN, LLEVÁNDOLE CAFÉ AL JEFE! ¡LA SANGRE NUEVA EN ESTA INDUSTRIA SIEMPRE TRATA DE NO SEGUIR EL PROTOCOLO AL IGUAL QUE TÚ!**"

"Yo se lo que estoy haciendo, Ryans."El castaño dijo, con voz monótona."Aún no la han editado en post-producción."

El productor apretó los puños.  
>"¡¿CÓMO CARAJO ESTAS TAN TRANQUILO?!"Patrick gritó.<p>

"Fácil."Wright tomó un trago de agua."Yo si trato de relajarme."

Mallory se acercó a su jefe con una laptop.  
>"Tu marido te envió un livestream de su concierto."La asistente dijo, mientras abría la laptop.<p>

"Iré a revisarla en mi trailer."El cineasta se lamió los labios."De seguro es un video de él diciéndome lo mucho que me ama."

Y con eso el par se fue al trailer de Spencer, donde el director de cine había dejado a su hijastra durmiendo.

Al entrar, el castaño levantó a su hijastra del mueble y el par tomó asiento en dicho mueble, y Mallory le dio play al video.  
>"<em>Esta canción se la quisiera dedicar a alguien muy especial en mi vida.<em>"Cobra le estaba diciendo a sus fans, mientras se paraba en medio del escenario de un estadio de Tokyo."_A mi esposo...Spencer Wright, el cual esta en casa...en Beverly Heights...trabajando como el hombre responsable que es._"

AJ se empezó a despertar al escuchar la voz de Billy.

"_You got me dizzy with this feelin'._"Billy comenzó a cantar.

"_I'm not too young to feel this way  
>Eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh<br>I'm not too young to feel this way  
>Eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh<em>

_Boy you go-go-go-got me dizzy with the spinning  
>Odder than I'm even<br>Boy you got me reeling, eh eh eh  
>They can try to stop it<br>Sweat me like the tropics  
>You're my favorite topic, eh eh eh<em>

_And I'm sure, they think I'm young  
>They think that I can't be serious<br>But I know, that who I am,  
>You'd understand<br>Boy I'm too curious._"El azabache continuó.

Ariana miró la pantalla y vio a Billy Joe haciendo unos pasos de baile. La niña luego empezó a reír y a aplaudir.

Wright sonrió. Era la primera vez en la semana que la pequeña veía a su padre.  
>"¿Viste el backflip que hizo Papi, Ari-Jo?"El cineasta le dio un beso en la mejilla a la menor, y le acarició el cabello.<p>

"_I'm not too young to feel this way  
>Eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh<br>I'm not too young to feel this way  
>Eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh<em>

_Life is like a circus  
>Searching for a purpose<br>You and I are perfect to, eh eh eh  
>Lift me like a quarter<br>I'll cross any border  
>Walk over the water to make your day<em>

_And I'm sure, you've heard it before  
>So words can bore<br>Without any action  
>And I'm here<br>To open the door  
>Show you that I'm on<br>Than only attraction._"Cobra siguió cantando.

"_I'm not too young to feel this way  
>Eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh<br>(Believe me when I say it baby)  
>I'm not too young to feel this way<br>Eh eh eeh, eh eh eeh  
>(They say age is just a number but<br>I bet I make you under baby)_

_Give me your number babe  
>I'll call you later maybe<br>You laugh and call me crazy  
>But that don't even faze me<em>

_Hey, what, why you walk away baby,  
>Wait up try another way till you stay stuck<br>Just forget the age and engage trust  
>Turn another page till the pase up<br>Luck is what I make and I make fuss  
>I don't want to praise you the fake stuff<br>All I want is us, yeah, I might be young  
>But I'm old enough, huh.<em>"El cantante finalizó la canción, y le lanzó un beso a la cámara.

"_Esta era para ti, amor._"Billy le guiñó el ojo a la ya mencionada cámara.  
>Pero Spencer sabía que eso era para él.<p>

El castaño se limpió un par de lágrimas que se le habían salido mientras veía a su marido en el livestream, e intentó reír. Tener que ver a su esposo en otro país por un livestream, lo deprimía. Más ver la mirada que Billy tenía cuando cantaba era lo único que ponía una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Estas bien?"Mallory le preguntó a su jefe.

"Si, es sólo que detesto no tenerlo a mi lado."Wright respondió."Pero si esto es lo que lo hace feliz, esta bien por mi."

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>"¡Spence!"Billy chasqueó los dedos en frente de su esposo."Ya nos vamos."<p>

"¿Qué?"Spencer parpadeó."¿T-tan rápido?"

"Dios, no me digas que te estabas imaginando una escena para una película mientras veías las lapidas."El menor se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco."Bro, tenemos que irnos rápido al estudio de E! para mi entrevista con Kat Katherson."

"¿Y AJ?"El cineasta preguntó, mientras buscaba a la niña con la mirada.

Sintió que alguien le jalaba la chaqueta, y vio a Cobra Junior al lado de él con una mirada confundida en la cara.  
>"Spence. Veo gente muerta."La azabache se mordió el labio, y dejó que un par de lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas.<p>

"¿Huh?"Wright ahora lucía confundido.

Ariana rompió en risa.  
>"¡Oh my gosh, te la creíste!"La niña rió más fuerte.<p>

Billy Joe le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza a su hija.  
>"Estas en un cementerio. Respeta."El azabache le lanzó una mirada severa.<p>

* * *

><p>"Soy Kat Katherson, y aquí estoy con el internacionalmente conocido...¡Billy Joe Cobra!"La reportera dijo, y señaló a Cobra que estaba sentado en frente de él.<p>

El cantante asintió, a modo de saludo.

"Billy, aunque ya sepamos mucho sobre ti...dinos que pasa en tu vida últimamente."Kat le lanzó una sonrisa al hombre.

"Bueno, Kat. Estoy trabajando en mi nuevo álbum que va a salir probablemente 03 de enero."Billy respondió.

"Ya tenemos una selfie por ahí para comprobar que estas trabajando en el álbum."La reportera bromeó.

La mujer luego se puso seria.

"Cuéntanos de ese rumorcito que anda por ahí de que te arrestaron por uso de drogas y te enviaron a rehabilitación."Kat soltó la pregunta, y suspiró.  
>No le gustaba hacer ese tipo de preguntas.<p>

"No me arrestaron."Billy Joe dijo."Yo tenía un problema de drogas, y he estado yendo a un centro de rehabilitación de vez en cuando. Spencer Wright fue mi salvación. Me dijo que dejara de fumar y de drogarme, que eso probablemente me iba a matar. Eso me puso a pensar, y literalmente me fui al desierto a quemar toda esa basura."

"Ya que mencionas a Wright. ¿Cómo va su relación?"La mujer preguntó.

"Todo bien."El azabache respondió."Sigue siendo bueno en la cama."

"Otro rumor que anda por ahí es el de que ustedes se van a escapar a París a volver a casarse."La reportera dijo.

"Pues, disculpa...pero a mi no me llegó la invitación de mi boda."Cobra rompió en risa."Spence y yo vamos a París porque él tiene un proyecto que hacer allá. Nada de bodas en secreto, aunque sea una buena idea."

"¿Entonces lo estas considerando?"La mujer preguntó.

"Tendría que preguntarle a mi hombre."El cantante se encogió de hombros.

"Me invitan."Kat rió.

"Claro. Quien más va a hacer un reportaje sobre la segunda boda más candente del siglo. La otra siendo la primera boda mía con mi castaño."Billy puso una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

"Cobra, te estas delatando."La reportera bromeó."Te vas a casar de nuevo con Wright, y no lo quieres decir en televisión nacional. Habla ahora o mando a que me traigan a Spencer al set."

"¡No, a Spence, no!"Billy Joe negó con la cabeza, y fingió lucir asustado."Él no quiere que revele los planes de la boda."

"Ya, ya."La mujer intentó dejar de reír."Cántanos algo, Cobra."

"Porque soy bueno, les cantaré algo del nuevo álbum Warrior."El azabache dijo.

Cobra luego se levantó, y un asistente de producción fue y le dio una guitarra.  
>"Gracias, hermano."El cantante sonrió.<p>

Billy luego encaró a la audiencia.  
>"Esta se llama <em>I've Got That Rock N' Roll<em>."El famoso empezó a tocar la guitarra.

"_I got that rock and roll  
>Yeah, yeah<br>I'll make you lose control  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Come on and dance to my flow  
>Yeah, yeah<br>'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
>I got that rock and roll.<em>"Billy Joe cantó.

"_Oh  
>When I'm walking down the street, it's like a show<br>I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll  
>They'll be staring at me everywhere I go<br>I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention  
>Hey girls, did I mention<em>

_I got that rock and roll  
>Yeah, yeah<br>I'll make you lose control  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Come on and dance to my flow  
>Yeah, yeah<br>'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
>I got that rock and roll<em>."El azabache siguió cantando.

La audiencia empezó a aplaudir a rimo.

"_Uh  
>Every person that I meet, they gonna know<br>I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll  
>They'll all be freakin' when I say hello<br>I got that rock and roll, I got that rock and roll_

_It's a whole new level of attention  
>Hey, girls did I mention<em>

_I got that rock and roll,  
>Yeah, yeah<br>I'll make you lose control  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Come on and dance to my flow  
>Yeah, yeah<br>'Cause I got what I got, don't you know  
>I got that rock and roll<br>Ha._"Cobra luego hizo un solo de guitarra mientras se deslizaba por el piso.

Spencer, quien estaba recostado de la pared del "detrás de escena", resopló y puso los ojos en blanco. Estaba totalmente agotado, y lo único que quería en ese instante era irse a su cama a dormir.  
>"¿Qué hora es, niña?"El cineasta le preguntó a su hijastra.<p>

"Las siete y algo."La menor respondió, mientras revisaba su teléfono."¿Crees que Gala tenga hambre?"

"Ni idea, le deje un poco de comida en su tazón."Wright dijo."¿Aún quieres ir al centro comercial?"

"Nah, prefiero irme a dormir temprano después de cenar."Ariana se encogió de hombros."Mañana tengo que hablar con Skye. Me ha estado ignorando últimamente. ¿Algún consejo?"

"Me alegra que no nos estés escondiendo este tipo de cosas."El castaño respondió."Sólo usa un tono de voz tranquilo, y explica la situación con claridad. Me refiero a que no uses palabras que puedan confundir a la otra persona."

AJ asintió.

* * *

><p>Spencer sintió las manos de su esposo acariciar su espalda.<br>"¿Qué se te apetece?"El cineasta preguntó, sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su marido.

"Se me apetece un Spencer Wright desnudo en esta cama en este instante."Billy susurró en el oído de su esposo.

"¿Qué tal si no?"Wright gruñó, y se tapó la cabeza con su sábana."No tengo ganas."

"Pero no te enojes."Billy Joe dijo, con un tono de voz quejumbroso.  
>El cantante luego se volteó a su lado.<p>

"Ya empezamos."El menor murmuró."Tú, supuestamente, no tienes ganas y yo sólo quiero hacerte sentir mejor."

"Y para que sepas...no te iba a pedir eso."Cobra le dijo en voz alta al mayor."Quería que me abrazarás porque tengo un poquito de frío."

"Búscate otra sábana o subele la temperatura al aire acondicionado."El castaño respondió.

Billy tragó saliva. Odiaba con toda el alma hacer esto, pero si Spence no le estaba prestando atención...tenía que hacerlo. Rogar.  
>"Amor, no seas tan amargado y ven a darme un abrazo."El azabache dijo."Por favor."<p>

"Ya que lo dices de buena manera."Spencer sonrió, aunque el cantante no pudiera verlo, y se dio la vuelta hacia el lado de Cobra.  
>El cineasta luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposo.<p>

"Mm...¿qué tal un besito de buenas noches?"El menor preguntó.

"Pides mucho."El mayor respondió, y atrajo al azabache en un beso.

"Pero te encanta."Billy Joe susurró en los labios del castaño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, me debería dar un descanso después de este capítulo, pero hasta yo se que me voy a poner a escribir el próximo apenas actualice la historia.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-La primera canción es "Piano" de Ariana Grande.**

**-La segunda "Lovin' It" de Ariana Grande.**

**-La tercera "The Way" de Ariana Grande.**

**-La canción que AJ canta en el colegio antes de entrar en clase es "_Daydreamin'_" de Ariana Grande.**

**-La canción que Billy pone en el auto es un preview de la nueva canción "Don't Be Gone Too Long" de Chris Brown y Ariana Grande.**

**-La canción del Flashback es "Not Too Young" de Chris Trousdale. Nota: es una canción del programa "A Todo Ritmo".**

**-La última cancion es "I've Got That Rock N' Roll" de Ross Lynch.**

**La mitad de todas las canciones de este capitulo son de Ariana Grande. No me juzguen, soy su fan.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-Te encuentras a Spencer borracho afuera de un bar. ¿Qué haces? Explique en modo de historia.(Tenía que hacer esta pregunta)**

**-Tu compañero de clases, Baruch Cohen, te dice que se siente atraído a su mejor amigo Spencer Wright. ¿Qué clase de consejo le darías? Explique en modo de historia.**

**-Gala se pierde, y el dúo Cobra y Spencer están deprimidos. ¿Cómo consuelas a la familia Cobra-Wright?**

**-Estas en tour paseando por Wright Productions. Te pierdes y te encuentras con un trailer del cual se escuchan unas voces. Abres la puerta un poco para encontrarte con el famoso director de cine Spencer Wright y el cantante internacional Billy Joe Cobra. Ambos están hablando cosas, que no puedes entender porque estan hablando en voz baja, hasta que Spencer atrae al cantante en un beso apasionado, y empieza a desabotonarle la camiseta. ¿Qué haces? Explique en modo de historia.**


	23. Almost Is Never Enough

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de LLVC.**

**Hoy no hay summary porque estoy en clase editando el capítulo, y no tengo tiempo de explicar lo que pasa aquí.**

* * *

><p>AJ le lanzó una mirada fría al reloj despertador que estaba sobre su mesa de noche. El reloj, en forma de estrella, decía en números rosado neón que eran las "12:40 am".<p>

Pero el reloj no tenía la culpa. La culpa la tenía su consciencia por despertarla a mitades de la noche mientras estaba durmiendo.

"¿Qué hacer cuando uno no tiene sueño y tiene ganas de dormir?"Ariana se preguntó."Contar ovejas."

La azabache luego negó con la cabeza.  
>Además de ser lo más cliché en el mundo, contar ovejas jamás funcionaba para la niña.<p>

Cobra Junior se levantó de la cama, y encendió la luz.  
>"¿Y ahora qué hago?"La niña se sentó en su cama, y miró el techo.<p>

"_¿Quieres hacer un muñeco?  
>O jugar UNO con tu abuelo<br>No importa ya  
>Lo que vayas a elegir<br>Pero...¿quieres hacer un muñeco?  
>O cantar con un poco de eco.<em>"Jonathan tarareó la tonada de la canción de Frozen, mientras flotaba hacia su nieta.

"Nathan."Ariana se cruzó de brazos."Mañana tengo clases. No puedo jugar UNO contigo hasta las cuatro de la mañana."

"Mis padres solían cantarme cuando yo no podía dormir."El fantasma dijo de la nada."Y yo y Brianna decidimos hacer lo mismo con Baruch. Siempre funciona. ¿Te canto algo?"

"No."Junior rió."Le diré a Papá que lo haga."

La niña luego se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta cuando Cohen la detuvo.  
>"Tu padre esta durmiendo. No creo que debas ir a molestarlo."El fantasma le dijo a su nieta.<p>

"¿Y quien me va a cantar para que me quede dormida?"AJ preguntó."¿Spencer? De seguro esta revisando los guiones de Phantom Manor, pero dudo que sepa cantar."

"¿Lo ves en los Top Charts? No. Así que no sabe."Jonathan se cruzó de brazos."Yo si. Ahora déjame cantarte algo."

"¿Cuál es tu obsesión con cantar?"La azabache alzó una ceja.

"¡Yo era un cantante como tu padre!"El fantasma zarandeó a la menor, casi gritándole en la cara.

"Baja la voz, bromigo."Ariana regañó a su abuelo."Ahora que Papá y Spence saben el secreto, te pueden escuchar."

"¿Si te dejo cantar...te callas?"La niña puso los ojos en blanco.

Cohen asintió.  
>"Algo improvisado, querida."El fantasma sacó una guitarra de la nada, y empezó a tocar una tonada suave."Una canción que escribí hace años sobre tu abuela."<p>

"_I'd like to say  
>We gave it a try<br>I'd like to blame it all on life_

_Maybe we just weren't right  
>But that's a lie, that's a lie<br>And we can deny it as much as we want  
>But in time, our feelings will show<em>

_Cause sooner or later  
>We'll wonder why we gave up<br>The truth is everyone knows_."Jonathan comenzó a cantar.

Junior bostezó, y se recostó en su cama.  
>La canción le estaba empezando a dar sueño.<p>

"_Almost, almost is never enough  
>So close to being in love<br>If I would have known that you wanted me  
>The way I wanted you<br>Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart  
>But right here, in each other's arms<br>And we almost, we almost knew what love was  
>But almost is never enough<em>."Cohen cantó, mientras colocaba la sábana morada con puntos fucsia sobre la menor y le daba un beso en la frente.

Literalmente, su nieta se había quedado dormida en medio del coro de la canción.

El fantasma sintió un extraño sentimiento donde se suponía que su corazón debía estar. ¿Acaso era tristeza?

"Cállate, narradora."Jonathan gruñó.

Cohen se había sentido deprimido un par de veces durante su vida fantasmal, pero no era nada que él pudiera directamente llamar tristeza. Tal vez era el hecho de que no había visto crecer a Baruch e asistir a su boda con Wright. O ver a su nieta nacer. O acurrucarse con su esposa en la sala de estar de la casa en Malibu, y decirle a Brianna "Hey Billy. ¿No tenemos una maravillosa familia?".

"Si vi crecer a Baruch. Si vi a AJ nacer. Si fui a la boda."El fantasma señaló a donde sea que escuchara más cercana la voz."Deja de fastidiarme, acosadora."

"Me iré a dormir."Jonathan se recostó en un mueble cercano, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Jonathan suspiró, mientras flotaba hacia el área de la piscina.<br>Ahora era él el que no podía dormir, así que decidió ir al área de la piscina para salir un rato a tomar aire y aclarar la mente. Eran probablemente las dos y algo de la madrugada.

Al llegar a ya mencionada área de la piscina, el fantasma notó a su hijo recostado en una silla de playa.

"Baruchen."Cohen se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención del azabache.

Billy se volteó, y se encogió de hombros.  
>"¿Tampoco puedes dormir? Espera...¿acaso los fantasmas duermen?"El cantante internacional rió, y palmeó el asiento a su lado.<p>

Jonathan tomó el asiento, y asintió.  
>"Lo de que los fantasmas no duermen es un estereotipo."El fantasma respondió.<p>

"¿Tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia, Baruchen? ¿Porqué estas aquí cuando deberías estar durmiendo con tu marido?"El fantasma dijo.

"No podía dormir, y si me ponía escuchar música...Spence probablemente me iba a insultar de todas las maneras posibles."Billy Joe resopló.

"Ya que mencionaste música. ¿Qué me dices del nuevo álbum, Cobra? ¿Qué género de música usaste en este?"Cohen preguntó.

"R&B y Pop."Cobra respondió."El track list es de más de 20 canciones."  
>El azabache luego rió.<p>

"Me quiero pelear con Spence para hacer una nueva canción, pero eso sería muy cruel de parte mía."Billy dijo.

"Le haces eso a Wright, y te aseguro que él te amarrar a un poste de luz y va a borrar el álbum en frente tuyo."Jonathan negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sabes que sí es capaz de hacer eso?"El cantante alzó una ceja."Una vez por accidente perdí uno de sus guiones, y agarró mi laptop y me dijo que no me la iba a devolver hasta que encontrara el guión. Resulta que estaba debajo del microondas."

"¿Cómo carajo lo dejaste debajo de un...?"El fantasma estaba sin palabras."¿Sabes? Mejor no pregunto."

"Así que...cuéntame de ti."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos."Mamá solo me dijo que dejaste de ser un rockstar para cuidarme. Es más...¿cómo se conocieron tú y Mamá? ¿Cómo comenzaste tu carrera?"

"Larga historia."Cohen se puso los brazos detrás del cuello en una pose 'cool'."¿Tienes tiempo?"

Cobra asintió.  
>"Siempre tengo tiempo para escuchar las historias que mi padre jamás pudo contarme."El azabache rió.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

Jonathan Cohen, de 15 años, se cruzó de brazos, mientras su madre colocaba un plato de pasta en frente de él.  
>Era un chico de cabello rubio arenoso, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos turquesa. El típico chico Californiano. Ah, casi se me olvida mencionar que todo lo heredo de su madre, excepto por sus ojos turquesa que fueron heredados de su padre Christian.<p>

"No tengo hambre."El holandés-americano gruñó.

Jenna Knight-Cohen alzó una ceja, imitó la pose de su hijo y negó con la cabeza.  
>"¿John, qué esta pasando contigo últimamente?"La mujer preguntó."Llegas tarde a casa. No quieres comer...ah, y de paso, cuando si estas en casa...estas durmiendo."<p>

Era una mujer rubia de un tono arenoso que te hacia recordar alguna playa de California, su piel era ligeramente bronceada y sus ojos eran marrones. Su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran grandes, sus labios gruesos y también tenía una nariz puntiaguda.

"¿Sabes la nueva tienda de música que esta cerca del colegio?"El rubio miró al piso, nervioso."Necesitaba un poco de dinero para arreglar algo que se le rompió al piano, y encontré trabajo ahí."

"¿Rompiste el piano?"Su hermana mayor de 17 años, Elsa Marie, ahogó un grito."Papá te va a matar cuando se entere."  
>Una joven de ojos turquesa con una nariz fina, labios delgados y cejas delineadas. Tenía el cabello rubio claro, y la piel pálida. Sus ojos eran grandes, y tenían pestañas largas.<p>

"Pero nadie le va a decir."La madre del par le lanzó una mirada a su hija.

"Bueno, como estaba diciendo."El joven continuó hablando."Encontré trabajo, y me enamore de el sonido que hacen las guitarras cuando vi al jefe probando una de las nuevas. He estado...he estado tomando clases de guitarra y por eso llego tarde. Mi jefe dice que voy muy bien, y me dijo que Chin Records tiene una audición la próxima semana y que debería ir."

"Estas cambiando las tradiciones, Jonathan."Elsa se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada fría a su hermano menor."Se supone que apenas cumplas los 18, te iras a estudiar música clásica a Holanda con el abuelo Rembrandt al igual que yo."

"Pero...pero...la música clásica ya no tiene sentido para mi."El menor dijo."Quiero hacer música que exprese lo que siento. Es más...quiero cantar. He estado practicando últimamente y les aseguro que suena bien."

"Els, deja que tu hermano intente nuevas cosas. No tiene nada que perder."Jenna le dijo a su hija.

"La beca para una universidad prestigiosa en Holanda."La joven alzó una ceja."Eso es lo que Jonathan Henry puede perder."

"Johnny."Jonathan corrigió.

"¿Me importa?"Elsa dijo, con un ligero toque de sarcasmo.

* * *

><p>La semana paso como sí hubiera sido un sueño, y ya era el día de la audición.<p>

Jonathan se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del auto de su madre, y suspiró. Así que este era el gran día. El día en que su nuevo sueño se hacía realidad, pero...¿y si Elsa tenía razón? ¿Si esto sólo era algo pasajero? ¿Si cantar y tocar la guitarra no era lo de él?

El rubio sacudió los malos pensamientos fuera de su mente. No quería que nada arruinara su gran día.

El joven luego se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y esperó a que su madre terminara de hablar con su padre.

"Chris, tranquilo, no tienes que hacer nada. Cuando Johnny salga de su audición, él y yo iremos por una pizza."Jenna le dijo a su marido, mientras abría la puerta del auto.

"¿Estas segura, cariño?"El hombre preguntó."Porque la verdad no me molestaría limpiar la casa y preparar la cena mientras ustedes están fuera."  
>Era un hombre rubio, alto y delgado. Ojos turquesa, y piel clara. Nariz fina y labios gruesos. Esos eran algunos de los rasgos más notables en Christian Cohen.<p>

"Christian. Relajate."La mujer respondió, y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad."Es tu día libre. No hagas nada."

"Pero un policía jamás descansa."Christian se quejó.

"Pues hoy...este policía si descansa."Jenna cerró la puerta, y encendió el auto.

* * *

><p>"Jonathan Co..."Una asistente estaba diciendo mientras miraba una carpeta.<p>

"Soy yo."Jonathan la interrumpió.  
>El rubio se levantó, guitarra en mano, y se dirigió al cuarto donde se suponía que la audición iba a ser.<p>

Al entrar en el cuarto, notó la presencia de tres personas sentadas en una mesa. Dichas personas levantaron la mirada por un par de segundos para observar al recién llegado, y se devolvieron a fijar la mirada en la mesa, donde había un par de carpetas.  
>"Otro rubio."Un hombre, con lentes de sol en forma de estrellas, suspiró y negó con la cabeza.<p>

"No me digas. Tus amigos dicen que eres un cantante extraordinario y un guitarrista innato."El hombre le dijo al joven, sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

"De hecho fue mi jefe."Cohen rió.

"También te crees chistosito."El hombre se cruzó de brazos."Comienza antes de que me aburra de tu presencia."

Jonathan empezó a tocar una canción en su guitarra.  
>"<em>I was just a kid workin' for the man for the first time<br>He said 'listen kid, you'd better hear my advice:  
>Treat 'em like dirt, they'll stick<br>forever to the bottom of your shoe'  
>Oooo<em>

_I said 'Mr. Man, that ain't nice  
>you gotta treat a girl right<br>Take her out, wine and dine her, always be polite'  
>'Kid, all good-just do you but soon you'll see<br>she don't want no goody two shoes'._"El joven cantó.

"_You got style, you got grace  
>But kid you try so hard<br>she just laughs in your face  
>Yeah you're a nice guy<br>With the wrong attitude  
>She want a bad boy<br>I treat her bad, she loves me good  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>Cause you're a nice guy  
>But that just won't do<br>She want a bad boy._"El rubio continuó cantando.

Erwin Chinowitz(el dueño de la disquera y uno de los representantes más importantes de la industria) se quitó los lentes de sol en forma de estrella, y miró al menor con una expresión embobada en la cara. Estaba apunto de mandar este niño al carajo, y de repente lo escucha cantar. Lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era que Cohen era una estrella innata.

"Jonathan Cohen. Estas contratado."El dueño de la disquera dijo."Pero...Jonathan Cohen no es un nombre que se vería bien en los charts. No hay nada malo con tu nombre...es sólo que no te representa como la imagen de Bad Boy que tienes.  
>Necesitas un nombre artístico."<p>

Cohen se encogió de hombros.  
>La verdad no le importaba nada en este momento, tenía la mente en otra cosa. Una oportunidad como esta no se presentaba dos veces, y de mil personas, lo habían elegido a él. Un chico normal de Malibu.<p>

"Mi animal favorito siempre han sido las serpientes."El joven sacó el tema de la nada."No se. Me parecen que son lindas, pero si te metes con ellas...te sacan los colmillos."

"¿Jonathan Python?"La mujer que estaba al lado de Erwin, una productora musical llamada Abbey, sugirió.

"¿Jonathan Anaconda?"El asistente de Erwin, quien estaba sentado del otro lado, habló."Aún no sabemos que tiene ese chico allá abajo."

"¡Kevin!"Erwin y Abbey le lanzaron una mirada al asistente.

"Cobra. Jonathan Cobra."El rubio dijo de la nada."Pero ese sería mi nombre falso, no quiero que nadie sepa mi verdadero apellido. Mi nombre artístico debería ser algo como...no se...Johnny Starr."  
>Claro que no quería que nadie supiese su apellido. Apenas su abuelo Rembrandt se enterara de que un Cohen no estaba siguiendo la tradición, le iban a cortar la cabeza.<p>

"Suena perfecto, John. Lo que tú quieras, mi estrella brillante."Erwin asintió."Tú mandas."

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>"Y así fue como me hice un rockstar."El fantasma dijo.<p>

"¿En una audición?"Billy levantó una ceja, extrañado."Pensé que había sido en algo más...bizarro."

"A ti también te descubrieron en una audición, así que te callas."Jonathan se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero yo era un niñito lindo y adorable de seis añitos."El azabache respondió."Era prácticamente un bebé, y les gane a todos en esa audición."

"Eras más que lindo. Eras precioso."Cohen pellizcó la mejilla de su hijo, haciendo que el cantante se sonrojara un poco."Y aún lo eres. Eres la cosa más bella en este universo."

"¿En serio lo crees?"Billy Joe lucía emocionado.

"No."El fantasma negó con la cabeza.

"¿Pero qué carajo? ¡Soy tu hijo!"Cobra gruñó."Se supone que para ti debo ser la cosa más hermosa del universo entero aún si soy una cosa amorfa ahí, lo cual...gracias a Dios...no soy. ¿Qué es más bonito que yo? ¿Un perrito que vomita escarcha, y en vez de lágrimas, llora arco iris? ¿Pues te digo algo, Jonathan Cohen? ¡Perrito un carajo! ¡Yo soy una belleza!"

"¿Me dejas continuar, Señor 'he ganado más de 40 premios de Ídolo Más Sexy'?"Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco.

"Si."Billy hizo un puchero, mientras se cruzaba de brazos."Gracias por decirme sexy."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback...-<strong>_  
>Jonathan, de 18 años, pasó la página de una edición de revista entera dedicada a él. La mayoría de las cosas en la revista eran ciertas, pero el otro 10% era falso.<p>

"Meh. Jamás salí con esa tipaza."El ídolo juvenil rió.

El rubio luego levantó la mirada hacia la ventana a su lado, y observó como su vecina Madeline Parker llegaba de otro largo día de trabajo en la tienda de dulces de su madre.  
>Madeline era una chica bajita de piel clara, ojos verde menta y cabello marrón claro(casi rubio). Cohen pensaba que era linda, pero no lo suficiente para salir con él.<p>

Pero hoy...hoy Madeline había traído a otra chica a su casa.  
>Una joven de cabello color azabache, ojos color marrón claro y piel pálida. Era alta y delgada. Tenía una sonrisa grande y brillante, y una nariz fina. Ese si era el tipo de chica con el que él saldría.<p>

"Pero hola, dulzura."Johnny sonrió."Creo que tengo ganas de ir a casa de Maddie por unos brownies...o a hablar con el posible amor de mi vida."

El cantante se levantó del mueble, y se miró en uno de los muchos espejos cercanos.  
>Jonathan practicó un par de sonrisas en el espejo, y luego se dirigió a casa de su vecina.<p>

Al llegar, el rubio tocó el timbre y se apoyó del marco de la puerta.

Madeline abrió la puerta, y se cruzó de abrazos.  
>"¿Qué quieres, Cobra?"La joven sonrió ligeramente."¿Vienes a robarte los ponquecitos que sobraron en la tienda?"<p>

"¿Tú que crees, Mad?"Cohen soltó una risa encantadora."La verdad venía por una taza de café y unos waffles. Me dio hambre de repente, y pensé que tú estarías complacida de cocinarle algo a tu vecino favorito, quien resulta ser uno de los clientes que más frecuentan la tienda de tu madre y de paso un grandísimo cantante."

La castaña suspiró.  
>"Entra, Cobra."Madeline se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio.<p>

Más lo detuvo antes de que entrara.  
>"Tengo visita. Una amiga."La joven dijo."Te comportas...o apenas te pongas fastidioso, te saco de mi casa y no te vuelvo a cocinar más nunca."<p>

"Entendido, capitana enana."Johnny le desordenó el cabello a la joven, y entró en la casa.

El cantante luego se dirigió directo a la cocina, y tomó asiento en una silla en frente de la barra. Justamente al lado de la otra joven.

"Eh."La joven desconocida se sonrojó un poco al ver al rubio a su lado."Hola."

La azabache luego se rascó la nuca, nerviosa.  
>"Brianna Rossi."La chica se presentó.<p>

Parker entró en la cocina.  
>"Ese es el tipo del que te estaba hablando, Bree. Del irritante, loco y bizarro Jonathan Cobra."La castaña dijo, mientras empezaba a sacar los ingredientes y se ponía a cocinar."Me acaba de pedir que le cocine algo de cenar, porque es un poquitín flojo."<p>

"Me gusta como Maddie cocina."Jonathan le dijo a Rossi."Es más, me gustan las chicas que cocinan y que son lindas como tú."

Brianna se sonrojó ante el comentario.  
>"Pues, estas de suerte."La azabache respondió."Se cocinar. Es más, deberías probar mi lasaña a la boloñesa."<p>

"¿Ah, y como aprendiste?"El rubio preguntó, curioso.

"Mis padres son italianos, y mi madre me enseñó cuando tenía 9 años."Rossi respondió la pregunta del cantante con una sonrisa."¿Y tú?"

"Holandés-americano. Cocino un poco, pero creo que olvide como hacerlo porque hace un par de días queme el agua de la pasta."Cohen bromeó.

Brianna rió.  
>"Si quieres, te enseño."La azabache dijo.<p>

"Sería maravilloso."Johnny asintió.  
>El rubio luego se acercó, y atrajo a la joven en un beso.<p>

Después de un par de segundos, Jonathan se separó del beso y sonrió.  
>"No puedo esperar a que me enseñes a cocinar."Cohen rió por lo bajo.<p>

Rossi se puso de un tono carmesí al escuchar el comentario del rubio.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Un año después)<em>**

Brianna, de 19 años, entró en la cocina de la nueva mansión de Jonathan en Malibu.  
>"¿Cariño? Adivina que."La azabache le dijo a su marido.<p>

"¿Qué?"Jonathan, de la misma edad, preguntó mientras levantaba la mirada de su taza de café.

La joven le puso algo en la mano.

El rubio miró la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano, y abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso su esposa creía que...? NO. Él no iba compartir su esposa con otra persona. Ni siquiera si era su hijo.

Cohen miró el resultado de dicha prueba, y ahogó un grito.  
>"No."El joven se cruzó de brazos."¿Porque te embarazas cuando me tengo que ir de tour en seis meses?"<p>

"Tú me dejaste embarazada, y me estas echando la culpa."Brianna alzó una ceja.

"Pongamos al pequeño en adopción."El rubio sugirió con una sonrisa en la cara."Si no se entera de que es hijo del gran Johnny Starr, no va a sufrir del acoso de los paparazzis."

"¡Jonathan Henry Cohen!"Brianna regañó a su marido, y golpeó el suelo con su zapato azul de tacón."Hemos hablado de esto por meses. Vamos a comenzar una familia, y tú sigues negándote. ¿Acaso estas celoso de Christian?"

"¿Christian?"Johnny preguntó.

"Quería llamarlo así en honor a tu padre."La azabache respondió.

"Agh, esta bien...ya que lo pones así. El enano se puede quedar."Cohen dijo, entre dientes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(3 meses después)<em>**

Jonathan entró en su mansión, después de haber ido por un par de largas horas al estudio de baile a practicar para el tour, y se encontró a su esposa en la sala de estar. La mujer estaba sentada en el mueble, llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con un cojín.  
>"¿Billy, qué te pasa?"Cohen preguntó, preocupado.<p>

"Esta muerto."Escuchó a la mujer decir, mientras aún tenía la almohada pegada a la cara."El doctor dijo que tuve un maldito aborto espontáneo."

"¿Qué?"Johnny sintió su corazón romperse por la mitad."¿Cómo?"

El rubio se acercó a su esposa, y se sentó a su lado.  
>"Mi amor."Le dio un abrazo a la azabache."¿Sabes qué? Lo vamos a intentar todas las veces posibles para que tengamos a Christian."<p>

La joven lloró mucho más fuerte al oír el nombre que le iba poner a su hijo.

"Bien, bien. No se va llamar así."El cantante dijo."¿Qué tal Barítono? Tal vez cante así...lo dudo...porque no me gustaría que fuera más talentoso que yo. Aunque él me mataría si le pongo ese nombre. ¿Sabes qué nombre siempre me gusto? Baruch."

"¿B-Baruch?"Brianna se quitó la almohada de la cara, y miró a su esposo."Suena...s-suena lindo, pero por ahora no quiero intentarlo de nuevo."

"¿Qué tal antes de que me vaya de tour? Volvería justamente a tiempo para verte a ti y al pequeño Baruch."Jonathan sugirió."Te aseguro que se va a parecer a su padre."

La azabache rió, entre lágrimas.  
>"Sigue soñando, Cohen."La mujer le dio un suave golpe en el brazo a su marido.<p>

**_-Fin del flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>"Así que...yo soy el otro hijo."Billy tragó saliva.<br>Jamás se lo hubiera imaginado. Él era el reemplazo de Christian.

"De seguro ni me quieren."El cantante dejo que unas lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejillas."De seguro Christian si se parecía a ti."  
>Ni siquiera se quería limpiar las lágrimas. Quería que su padre lo viera así. Destrozado emocionalmente.<p>

"Billy, yo te quiero a ti y tú lo sabes."El fantasma intentó limpiar las lágrimas de su hijo, pero Billy Joe se alejó."Sólo estas molesto porque te acabas de enterar."

"Mamá estaba destrozada porque perdió a Christian."Cobra se cruzó de brazos.

"Pero cuando tú naciste, se le quitó la tristeza."Jonathan dijo."Jamás la vi tan feliz."

"Billy."El fantasma le dio un abrazo a su hijo."Baruch. Tu madre no quería que te enteraras. Ella sabía que te ibas a poner así, pero...yo tenía que decírtelo. No podía guardarte un secreto, si vamos a intentar...eh...¿reconciliarnos?...creo que mejor suena 'recuperar los años perdidos'."

"Pues, ve pensando en como hacerlo."Billy susurró, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus ojos."Porque son 21 años."

"Papá, lamento haber dicho eso."El azabache dijo en voz alta."No quería decir eso. Se que me quieren. Que me aman. Pero como tú mismo dijiste, estaba molesto porque me acaba de enterar."

"Me enorgullece escucharte decir eso, Baruchen."Cohen sonrió."Acabas de tener un momento profundo."

"Pues ya sabes lo que dicen del gran B."Billy Joe se separó del abrazo, y sonrió presumidamente."Un hombre culto...un poeta. Un guapísimo..."

"Y arruinaste el momento."Jonathan interrumpió a su hijo.

* * *

><p>Billy entró en la cocina a las seis y quince de la mañana del martes 18 de noviembre y tomó asiento en la mesa, donde un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave lo estaba esperando.<p>

"Buenos días."El cantante escuchó a su marido decir mientras le plantaba un beso en la mejilla."¿Estabas molesto anoche? Te fuiste a medianoche del cuarto y volviste como a las tres de la madrugada."

"¿Te desperté?"Billy Joe preguntó, preocupado.  
>Spencer asintió.<p>

"No fue nada, amor."El azabache dijo."Solamente no tenía sueño y no quería molestarte. Te veías cansado."

El cineasta plantó otro beso en la mejilla de su esposo.  
>"Ya vengo."Wright acarició el cabello del menor."Voy a despertar a Ari-Jo. No quiero que llegue tarde...y tú, Baruch Cohen...Billy Joe Cobra...quien seas hoy, vuelve a dormir. Llegare después de llevar a AJ al colegio para estar contigo un rato, y luego me voy al set."<p>

Con eso, el castaño salió de la cocina.

Cobra tomó el sándwich, y lo mordió.  
>"Mm...¿porqué eres tan sabrosa, mantequilla de maní suave?"El cantante susurró.<p>

Mientras tanto, Spencer ya había llegado al cuarto de su hijastra.  
>El cineasta tocó la puerta, y al no recibir respuesta de la menor, la abrió.<p>

"Ari, despierta, princesa."Wright dijo.

Una mano salió de la sábana morada de felpa de Cobra Junior, y la mano se posó sobre un reproductor de música, al cual estaba conectado el iPhone de Ariana. La mano presionó un botón, y música empezó a sonar.

"_Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>And we've got our hot-pants on and up<br>And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace_

_I've got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexyfied  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)<em>"La voz de Ke$ha se escuchó a través de los speakers.

La niña saltó fuera de la cama, moviendo la cabeza a ritmo y haciendo una guitarra de aire.  
>"Buenos días."Ariana le dijo a su padrastro, y chasqueó la lengua mientras hacia una pistola con los dedos.<p>

"Igualmente, niña."El castaño rió."¿Estas emocionada? El 28 nos vamos a París."

"Más que emocionada. Ya elegí mi atuendo para cuando nos vayamos."Junior respondió.

Spencer sonrió.  
>"Ahora cámbiate. Tenemos que salir en 15 minutos."El mayor dijo.<p>

AJ asintió, y Wright salió de la habitación.

La niña luego se dirigió a su closet, y abrió las puertas de par en par.  
>"¿Qué me pondré hoy?"Ariana se preguntó, mientras se mordía el labio.<p>

Sacó una guarda camisa gris, una camiseta morada a cuadros manga larga(la cual le iba a arremangar las mangas), unos jeans negros y unos vans rosados.  
>"Hm. Creo que será esto."La azabache dijo para sí misma.<p>

"Claro que te vas a poner eso. Tiene morado."Jonathan rió, mientras estaba recostado boca arriba en el aire."Tú nunca le dices que no al color morado. Es tu favorito."

"Vete a cantar."Junior le lanzó una mirada a su abuelo.

"_Uh, lately everybody's so self-conscious,  
>People talk about each other so heartless,<br>But I don't want to hear those conversations,  
>I just want to feel the good vibrations,<em>

_Whatever happened to the simple pleasures,  
>It's hard to live when there's so much pressure,<br>But I don't want to think about the ending,  
>'Cause every moment is a new beginning.<em>"Jonathan tarareó.

AJ puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>Spencer llegó a casa, después de llevar a su hijastra al colegio, y tiró las llaves de su mustang en la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta principal.<br>El castaño luego se dirigió a su habitación, usando el elevador.

El director de cine se preguntó si alguna vez habían usado las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, las cuales estaban al lado del ascensor. Ah, si. Sólo cuando habían bajones de luz, o cuando alguno de los dos(o AJ) tenía ganas de usar las escaleras...y digamos que eso no era muy frecuente.

Llegó a la habitación en un par de segundos, la puerta del elevador se abrió y el aroma a vainilla inundó sus fosas nasales.

El cineasta entró en la habitación, y se encontró con su esposo tirado sobre la cama sin camisa con una guitarra acústica en los brazos. Spencer agradeció a Dios que vio que el menor tenía unos jeans negros puestos.

Había un camino de velas aromáticas que comenzaba desde el elevador hasta la cama.

"¿Qué es esto?"Wright preguntó, algo confundido.  
>Ni siquiera era su aniversario. Eso era el 15 de diciembre.<p>

"Una pequeña sorpresa."Billy pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas de la guitarra, haciendo un par de acordes en el proceso."Ven. Siéntate."

"Veo que te aseguraste de que las velas estuvieran lo más suficiente lejos de la cama, para que no nos incendiáramos."El mayor dijo, mientras se acercaba.

"Cállate, y ven a sentarte."El cantante ordenó.

Spencer tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.

Billy Joe empezó a tocar una canción en la guitarra.  
>"<em>One time in Beverly Heights<br>Met a boy from Miami  
>Couldn't understand a word he said<br>So he took my hand instead  
>It was late as we ignored the time<br>Now I can't get this stranger off my mind  
>I think about him when I wear this shirt<br>I still smell him in my hair._"El azabache empezó a cantar.

El castaño se quedó callado al escuchar la preciosa voz de BJC.  
>Adoraba cuando el menor cantaba sobre ellos dos. Era una de las cosas que más amaba sobre él.<p>

"_Was it the heat making you sweat  
>Was it the beat of the drum on my heart and my chest<em>

_Eres muy hermoso, he said  
>No puedo esperar a verte otra vez<br>I can't wait till I see you again  
>Bésame mucho, mi amor<br>And then we dance_

_He said, bésame mucho, he kisses my head and we dance._"Cobra cantó, mientras se acercaba a su marido.

"_It was time for me to say goodbye  
>Couldn't stand to look him in the eye<br>Would've kissed him if I had the time  
>Could've have sworn it was on his mind<br>Was it his lips, the way he moves his ways  
>Hands on my hips,<br>Oh just a look of desire on his face._"El cantante tarareó en el oído de su esposo.

"_Eres muy hermoso, he said  
>No puedo esperar a verte otra vez<br>I can't wait till I see you again  
>Bésame mucho, mi amor<br>And then we dance._"Billy continuó.

El cineasta se levantó de la cama, e hizo que su esposo hiciera lo mismo.  
>"<em>He said, bésame mucho, he kisses my head<br>And then I  
>I close my eyes<br>For a moment in time  
>In the blink of the night<br>I submit the crown  
>He was young until we found<br>When I turned around  
>But I swear I can still hear him now.<em>"El menor siguió con la canción, tirando la guitarra sobre la cama.

Wright hizo una reverencia, y besó la mano izquierda de su esposo.

"¿Me permite esta pieza, señor Cobra? Espero que a su esposo no le moleste. Escuché que es un poco celoso."El castaño murmuró.

"Claro. Sólo no dejes que el tuyo se entere."El azabache rió, mientras Spencer se levantaba."No quisiera que se divorciaran."

"¿Porqué?"El cineasta puso su mano izquierda en la cintura de Billy Joe, y la derecha en el hombro del menor.

Cobra posó sus brazos en la cintura del mayor, mientras empezaban a bailar lento.  
>"Me gustan los casados."El cantante respondió.<p>

"_Eres muy hermoso, he said  
>No puedo esperar a verte otra vez<br>I can't wait till I see you again  
>Bésame mucho, mi amor<br>And then we dance_

_He said, bésame mucho, he kisses my head and then we dance  
>We dance<br>Eres muy hermoso, he said_."Billy terminó la canción.

El castaño atrajo a Billy Joe en un beso.  
>Por fin tenían un momento íntimo que no tenía nada que ver con sexo. Era perfecto. La canción. Las velas. Todo.<p>

* * *

><p>"¡Spencer! ¡Spencer Wright!"Mallory chasqueó sus dedos en frente del castaño.<p>

"Si, tal vez te de un aumento, Mallory."El cineasta respondió, mientras miraba unas fotos de él y Billy en su iPhone.

"Sería justicia."La asistente se cruzó de brazos."Con lo mucho que te soporto, deberías estar sorprendido de que aún no he renunciado."

"¿Dijiste algo?"Wright levantó la mirada de su teléfono.

Harris puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Estas muy distraído hoy."La pelirroja dijo."No me digas que tú y Billy...eh...tú sabes."<p>

"No, pero tuvimos un lindo momento romántico."Spencer sonrió ante el pensamiento."Nada de sexo. Me sorprendió que hoy no me estuviera pidiendo eso para nada."

"Tal vez esta madurando."Mallory sugirió.  
>Después de unos segundos, el par rompió en risa.<p>

Spencer dejó de reír, después de un par de minutos.  
>Justamente, Serena pasó en frente de ellos sin siquiera ver al cineasta.<p>

"¿Qué le pasa a Poppins? Conociendo al personaje, ya estaría sentada en mis piernas...intentando seducirme."El castaño dijo.

"Nada."Harris mintió.  
>No quería decirle sobre lo que había pasado en Miami. Billy le cortaría la cabeza si le decía una sola palabra al castaño.<p>

Whitney y Austin se acercaron al director.  
>"Buenos días, jefe."El rubio, Austin Vega, saludó."¿Es verdad lo que dijo Cobra en E! News ayer? ¿Van a renovar sus votos en París?"<p>

"No, Austin. Es un rumor."El cineasta respondió.

"¿Señor Wright, le puedo preguntar algo en privado?"La chica, Whitney Baker, preguntó.

Wright asintió, y le hizo una señal a Mallory y a Austin para que se fueran.  
>Cuando el par se fue, Whitney suspiró.<p>

"Su hijastra me dijo algo que me incómodo un poco cuando usted la trajo al set en Octubre."La chica dijo.

"¿Qué te dijo?"El director de cine preguntó, preocupado.

"Me dijo que su apellido era Cohen en vez de Cobra."Whitney respondió.

Spencer tragó saliva.  
>¿Y ahora qué le decía a esta niña? ¿Qué lo dijo porque en realidad su apellido si era Cohen? Billy lo mataría si le revelaba su identidad a "todo el mundo".<p>

"Se lo dice a todo el mundo. No le gusta que la gente sepa que es hija de BJC."El castaño dijo."Bueno, si le gusta...pero se siente incomoda cuando conoce a alguien nuevo que dice que Cohen es su apellido."

"Oh ok."La chica asintió, totalmente entendiendo lo que su jefe acababa de decir.  
>Whitney llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez la niña era un poco tímida, y que como Spencer había dicho, se sentía incómoda cuando conocía a alguien nuevo.<p>

"Ve a repasar tus líneas."Wright le dijo a la joven, quien volvió a asentir y se dirigió a el trailer de vestuario.

"Joder, ojalá no haya sonado nervioso."El cineasta se dio un face-palm.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, AJ se acercó al asiento de Skye a la hora del recreo.<p>

"Hey. ¿Podemos hablar?"La niña preguntó.

La otra niña levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, y se encogió de hombros.  
>"¿Qué quieres?"La pelirroja dijo, bruscamente.<p>

"¿Porqué me estas ignorando?"Ariana se cruzó de brazos."Pensé que éramos amigas. Las mejores."

"Es que...me molesta que no hagas nada en clase y que igual te salgas con la tuya."Skye suspiró."Sacas buenas notas y no haces nada. Antes ni siquiera hacías tu tarea...y yo te la tenía que prestar."

"Estoy intentando mejorar."Junior dijo."Es sólo que no entiendo lo que la señorita Rivera explica, pero cuando Spence lo hace...es mucho más fácil."

"¿Ahora somos amigas de Spencer?"Henderson preguntó, y rió un poco.

"Si, es demasiado cool. Deberías verlo cuando está en el set."La azabache asintió.

"¿Amigas?"Skye levantó su puño.

"Por siempre, hermanaza."AJ golpeó su puño contra el de la pelirroja."¿Pijamada esta noche en mi casa? Le puedo decir a Papá que rente unas películas, y asaltamos la despensa."

"Claro, te aseguro que a mi papá no le va a importar porque se va quedar hablando con el tío Bill."Henderson respondió.

* * *

><p>Spencer tomó su teléfono, el cual estaba vibrando, y lo desconectó del cargador.<br>El castaño luego se sentó en el mueble de su trailer.

Wright deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del iPhone, atendiendo la video llamada de su esposo.

"Atendiste rápido. ¿Acaso estabas viendo la hora de París de nuevo?"La cara de Cobra apareció en la pantalla.

El cineasta alzó una ceja. Era un pequeño chiste interno de ambos, ya que el mayor tenía en el "reloj mundial" de su teléfono todos los países a los que BJC había ido. ¿La razón? Para saber a que hora lo podía llamar, pero últimamente lo había estado usando para saber que hora en París.  
>"Estaba revisando los errores que tengo en el guión de Phantom Manor."Spencer respondió."¿Qué se te ofrece?"<p>

"Se me dieron las ganas de llamarte, y saber donde estabas."Billy intentó lucir indiferente, mientras revisaba sus uñas."Ari-Jo me acaba de decir que ella y Skye van a tener una pijamada en la casa. ¿Podrías rentar algunas películas? Nada de terror. ¿Ah, y también podrías preparar la cena hoy? Estoy muy flojo para preparar la cena."

"Primero que todo. ¿Para qué carajo me hiciste instalar el Netflix en el televisor de la sala si no lo vas a usar?"Spencer dijo."Segundo. ¿Cómo estas cansado si ni haces nada? Te acuestas todo el maldito día, mientras yo estoy aquí rompiendome la espalda trabajando. Lo único que haces en sentarte en la sala de estar con tu laptop a 'editar canciones'."

El castaño hizo unas comillas con los dedos cuando dijo "editar canciones".  
>"Cuando lo que en realidad estas haciendo es ver porno."Wright continuó."Así que no me digas un carajo de que estas flojo."<p>

El cantante ahogó un grito.  
>"Yo no veo ese tipo de cosas. Me parece vulgar y de mal gusto."Billy Joe negó con la cabeza."Prefiero verte a ti mientras me lo haces. Te ves tan concentrado."<p>

"¡Agh! ¿Sabes qué? Sí voy a cocinar."Spencer respondió."Sólo porque es por AJ."

"¿Así te vas a poner cuando te pregunte que si puedes cuidar al bebé?"El azabache alzó una ceja, y sonrió presumidamente.

El cineasta gruñó, y colgó la llamada.  
>"Maldita sea, Baruch Cohen."Wright suspiró."¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"<p>

* * *

><p>Billy se acostó sobre su cama, totalmente aburrido. Estaba tirado cerca de los pies de la cama, boca abajo con la cara en una de sus almohadas.<br>¿En serio se habían peleado de nuevo? Entonces...¿ahora a quién iba a llamar para pasar el tiempo?

El azabache le envió un mensaje a su marido, para ver si aún seguía molesto:  
>"<em><strong>¿Sigues molesto conmigo, amorcito? ~BeeJay<strong>_."

"**_No estoy molesto contigo. Sólo no quiero que me mandes a hacer más cosas, cuando sabes que estoy cansado porque he estado todo el día trabajando. ~Spence_**."Fue la respuesta del cineasta.

Billy Joe escribió una rápida respuesta, y se la envió a su esposo:  
>"<strong><em>Sorry, babe, pero es que cocinas muy rico. Si quieres pido una pizza y se acaba el problema. ~BeeJay.<em>**"

La respuesta llegó a los 3 minutos:  
>"<em><strong>Tranquilo, amor, yo lo hago. Mallory y yo vamos al Walmart que esta cerca de casa al salir del set, para comprar los ingredientes, y me vengo directo a preparar la cena. Es más, veré sí encuentro algo dulce para llevárselo a mi dulzura. ~Spence.<strong>_"

"**_¡Graciaaas! Te amo. ~BeeJay._**"

El cantante suspiró, mientras cambiaba de posición. Ahora estaba boca arriba sobre su almohada, más se había movido un poco para fijar su vista en el televisor pantalla plana, el cual estaba apagado.  
>Bien, se había reconciliado con su esposo. ¿Pero que carajo iba a hacer ahora? Sin un Spencer molesto al cual fastidiar...¿qué opciones tenía ahora? Obviamente no iba a fastidiar a su hija, ya que la menor estaba en clases. Tampoco quería fastidiar a Lolo, le daba miedo cuando la rubia se molestaba. Shanila estaba ocupada trabajando como interna en el "Hollywood Hospital", así que también la tenía que descartar. Y digamos que él y Rajeev no eran los mejores amigos.<p>

Algo captó la atención del azabache.  
>En la repisa arriba del televisor habían un par de libros gruesos.<p>

El cantante se levantó de la cama de un salto, y se acercó a la repisa.  
>Tomó los libros, nueve para ser exactos, y los colocó sobre la cama.<p>

Cobra tomó asiento al lado de los libros, y agarró el primero.  
>Ojeó las páginas, para darse cuenta de que no eran libros. Eran álbumes de fotos.<p>

La primera página del primer álbum decía en letras cursivas, escritas en bolígrafo, "_Baruch & Spencer_". Billy se dio cuenta de que era la caligrafía de su esposo.

Paso las páginas una por una, para encontrarse con recuerdos que le llevaron una sonrisa brillante a la cara. Desde que se conocieron hasta la graduación de Beverly Beverly High. Todas las notas que se escribían en clase. Las cartas de amor. Las letras de las canciones que él le escribía a Spencer. Todo estaba ahí.

Billy Joe cerró el álbum de fotos, y tomó el siguiente.  
>Al igual que el otro, tenía algo escrito en la primera página. Este decía "Boda Cobra-Wright". Ya era costumbre del castaño escribir "Cobra" primero, cuando se tratase de ambos.<p>

"Se que hay un video de esto."Billy se repitió, mientras pasaba las páginas."Él grabo la boda...claro que tiene que haber un video. ¿Dónde carajo lo habrá escondido? De seguro, se grabó cuando estaba borracho y por eso no quiere que lo vea."

Se detuvo en las fotos de la fiesta.  
>En la primera estaban los dos solos, simplemente abrazados.<p>

"¿Porqué esta foto no está en un marco?"Cobra se preguntó."Se ve muy lindo sonriendo ahí."

Por alguna razón, Spencer jamás le había mostrado todas esas fotos.

La siguiente foto, era de ellos dos con los Rossi(Nona Franny, Nono Tony y Brianna) y AJ. Wright estaba en medio de un abrazo de parte de los nonos de su esposo, con una sonrisa, y él estaba abrazado de su madre mientras cargaba a AJ.

Billy tragó saliva. El único que faltaba en esa foto era Jonathan.  
>Pero esperen un momento. El azabache entrecerró los ojos al notar algo en la foto.<p>

Al lado de él, había algo como un rayo de luz. Eso podía significar una sola cosa.  
>Billy Joe tomó el reloj de su padre que estaba en la mesa de noche, ya que se lo había quitado cuando entró en su cuarto a las tres de la madrugada, y se lo puso.<p>

El cantante ahogó un grito. El rayo de luz resultaba ser Jonathan.  
>Sabía que su padre había estado en su boda, pero no sabía que el fantasma se iba a colar en las fotos.<p>

Cobra decidió seguir viendo las fotos.  
>La próxima foto eran Spencer, AJ y él. Spencer tenía a AJ cargada mientras que con su brazo libre abrazaba a su esposo, los tres estaban sonriendo.<p>

"Esta es mi favorita."El azabache susurró, con una sonrisa creciendo en sus labios.  
>Las fotos le hicieron recordar uno de los muchos momentos románticos que pasaron durante las prácticas de la boda.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

"No, Cobra."El padre Kevin se golpeó la cabeza contra el podio."No tienes que decir eso."  
>El joven lo había estado exasperando desde que había llegado. ¿Cómo no se podía aprender una frase tan sencilla?<p>

"Repite después de mi, Billy Joe."El hombre rubio dijo."Con este anillo..."

"Con este anillo."Cobra, de 19 años, repitió.

"Yo, Billy Joe Cobra, te desposo Spencer James."Kevin continuó."Y prometo protegerte."

Billy tragó saliva. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Dios, ese hombre si hablaba rápido.

"Creo que así esta bien por hoy."El rubio negó con la cabeza cuando el cantante no respondió."Señor Cobra, practique sus líneas. La boda es en tres meses y no queremos que uno de los novios no sepa que es lo que tiene que decir."

El hombre luego se fue, dejando al par solo en la mansión victoriana donde iba a ser la boda.

"¿Estas nervioso o es que no te quieres casar?"Spencer, de 20 años, se cruzó de brazos.

¿Nervioso? ¡Ja! Billy Joe Cobra jamás estaba nervioso pero...desde que se había probado un par de trajes la semana pasada y le pegó en la cabeza que estaba apunto de casarse...se había puesto muy nervioso. Se iba a casar en tres meses con la persona que más amaba en este mundo, y no podía acordarse de lo que tenía que decir.

"Yo nunca he estado nervioso."El azabache respondió.  
>Más la mirada que su prometido tenía en la cara lo hizo hablar.<p>

"Un poquitín."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros."Es que...no se...todo este proceso me tiene loco. ¿Porqué no sólo nos vamos a Las Vegas y acabamos con esto?"

Wright negó con la cabeza, mientras reía por lo bajo.  
>"¿Sabes qué es lo irónico, Baruch?"El cineasta dijo."Tú eras el que quería que todo esto fuera así, Noviozilla. Una boda ostentosa. Me convenciste en hacer esto cuando yo quería una boda tranquila...¿y ahora te quieres casar en Las Vegas? ¿Qué quieres que haga para complacerte?"<p>

El menor sólo se sentó en el piso, y suspiró.  
>"No lo se, hermano."Billy se tapó la cara con las manos."Ni yo se que quiero en este momento."<p>

"Bill, todo va estar bien. No hay nada de que estar nervioso."El castaño aseguró, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su prometido y ponía su mano en el hombro del cantante."Si no te puedes acordar de las líneas...que carajo importa sí igual te va a decir que repitas después de él. Sólo quiero que sepas que no importa sí haces un desastre en la boda...porque para mi va a ser perfecta. Así que levanta la cabeza y pon esa maldita sonrisa presumida que amo en tu cara."

Cobra se quitó las manos de la cara, y volteó para ver a su prometido con dicha sonrisa.  
>"Entonces, cariño."El azabache dijo."¿Tendremos la boda del milenio en esta bonita mansión de West Hollywood?"<p>

Spencer sonrió ante el comentario del menor.  
>"Creo que sí."El mayor asintió."Mi prometido acaba de confirmar."<p>

* * *

><p>Nona sentó a su nieto en la mesa de la cocina de la mansión Cobra, mientras decía un montón de cosas en italiano que el cantante no pudo entender.<br>La mujer luego colocó un plato en frente del azabache, y otro en frente del cineasta.

"¡Brianna! ¡Apúrate!"La abuela del cantante gritó, mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa."¡La cena ya esta lista!"

La madre de Cobra entró en la cocina, cargando a una AJ de tres años en sus brazos.  
>"Siempre tarde."Nona Rossi negó con la cabeza.<p>

"Disculpa, madre, pero mi nieta se acaba de despertar de su siesta, llorando."Brianna dijo."Tuve que ir yo a ver que le pasaba, porque su papá estaba flojeando de nuevo."

"Las bodas no se planean solas, mamá."Billy puso los ojos en blanco.

"Para eso son las planificadoras de bodas."La azabache le lanzó una mirada a su hijo.  
>La mujer luego tomó asiento en medio de su hijo y de su futuro yerno.<p>

"¿AJ, no quieres saludar a Papi?"Billy Joe le preguntó a la pequeña.

"No."AJ negó con la cabeza.  
>La pequeña no hablaba mucho, sólo un par de palabras que Spencer le había enseñado. Ya que mencionamos al castaño...¿porqué no les digo de otra cosa que hizo? Le enseño a leer a la niña, y la menor leía las palabras que conocía.<p>

"Será que esa es la única palabra que te sabes."Cobra resopló.

Después de un par de minutos, la familia empezó a cenar de manera tranquila y callada. Algo no muy usual en esta familia, si se me permite mencionar.

Ariana señaló su vaso de agua, y Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
>"Dilo, princesa."El cineasta dijo."Tienes que hablar."<p>

"Agua."Junior susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el veinteañero escuchara.

Spencer sonrió, y le dio el vaso a la pequeña.

El cantante se levantó de su asiento.  
>"Últimamente, he estado tan estresado con los preparativos de la boda que casi olvido algo muy especial que paso la semana pasada."Billy dijo."Spence, se que piensas que olvide tu cumpleaños...pero no lo hice."<p>

"Bill, no tenías que comprarme nada."El mayor respondió.

Billy Joe sólo ignoró a su marido, y salió de la cocina.  
>El cantante internacional volvió a los cinco minutos con una caja cuadrada forrada en papel azul oscuro.<p>

"Ábrelo."Cobra le dio la caja a Wright.  
>Spencer obedeció, ya que el azabache lucía un poco nervioso.<p>

Y cuando, literalmente, arrancó el papel de la caja, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
>"¿Me compraste una cámara nueva?"El castaño sonrió.<p>

"No es sólo una cámara. Es una Polaroid."Billy sonrió presumidamente.

"Te amo. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo."El cineasta se levantó de su asiento, y metió a su prometido en un abrazo mientras le daba besos por toda la cara."No sabes lo mucho que te amo."

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Cobra sonrió ante el recuerdo, mientras agarraba el próximo álbum.<br>Este decía en la primera página "_Ariana Joan: 7 de Octubre de 2003_."

El cantante se encogió de hombros. Probablemente era sobre cuando AJ nació.  
>Pasó las páginas una por una para darse cuenta de que no estaba equivocado. Todo el álbum estaba dedicado a la niña. Es más, habían fotos de cuando la pequeña aún no había nacido...de cuándo salían de compras por las cosas que iban a necesitar en el cuarto de Junior.<p>

Billy Joe sabía que su esposo había documentado toda la vida de Ariana o en vídeo o en cámara. Era algo que Spencer le gustaba hacer cuando tenía tiempo libre, y aún lo hacía en los "Cobra Vlogs".

El siguiente álbum era de cuando AJ tenía un año.  
>Comenzaba desde el primer cumpleaños de la pequeña en 2004 hasta las vacaciones escolares de 2005. Numerosas fotos de Junior en los conciertos de su padre, y varias de los viajes a Orlando del trío para ir a Disney World(los cuales iban con la supervisión de la señora Cohen ya que Wright y él eran menores de edad para rentar habitaciones de hotel yo autos).

Tal vez se pregunten "¿porque iban a Disney World en Florida sí tienen Disneyland en California?", pues he aquí su respuesta: El par estaba interesado en la historia de ambos parques, y cuando se enteraron de que algunas atracciones tenían un par de diferencias de las otras, quisieron verlo por ellos mismos. Si se me permite mencionar, están pensando en ir a Tokio Disney el próximo año en vacaciones para hacer lo mismo.

"Pero mira que pequeña estaba Ari-Jo."El azabache sonrió.

Billy luego puso el álbum al lado, y tomó el siguiente.

Y así siguió toda la mañana hasta que llegó al último álbum.  
>Este, además de ser más grueso que los demás, decía en la primera página "<em>Baruch: 22. Spencer: 23. AJ: 6.<em>".

Había una pequeña dedicatoria en el borde de la hoja, y Cobra decidió leerla de último.  
>Más estamos hablando de Billy Joe Cobra, y este tipo no es nada paciente.<p>

El cantante leyó en voz baja:  
>"<em>Querido Baruch, si estas leyendo esto es porque...¡¿maldito curioso, que hacías husmeando entre mis cosas?!<br>Cariño, se que este año fue más estresante que todos los anteriores, ya que casi me intentan matar a mi y a AJ. Es más, mientras escribo esto, me siento mareado y débil. Tal vez no pude lograrlo, y por eso te quería dejar este mensaje. O tal vez son las medicinas que me acaban de administrar.  
>Baruch, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado. Si estas leyendo esto y estoy muerto, se fuerte...por mi. Eres una persona maravillosa, y el mejor esposo que jamás he tenido.<br>La primera vez que te vi, dios, caí por esos ojazos turquesa que me hacían derretirme y esa sonrisa preciosa que me hacia feliz aunque estuviera en el humor más amargo del universo entero.  
>Baruch Cohen, gracias por ser mi ángel guardián. Te agradezco por todo lo que haz hecho por mi.<br>Te amo...y mucho.  
>~de parte de tu querido esposo, Spencer James Wright-Cobra<em>."

"Spence."El azabache se limpió una lágrima."¿Porqué me haces esto? Tú y tu labia me tienen loco."

* * *

><p>Billy buscó en la despensa una y otra vez por alguna cosa que le hiciera subir el azúcar.<br>Hacia un par de minutos, se había sentido un poco mareado y cansado e inmediatamente pensó que había tenido un bajón de azúcar. Así que el cantante decidió ir a la cocina a buscar algo dulce para intentar subirse el azúcar.

Y al parecer, cada vez que tenía un maldito bajón de azúcar...no podía encontrar un carajo en esta cocina. Ah, y por sí no fuera poco, uno de sus lentes de contacto se había caído por el fregadero. Jodida suerte.

Dios, necesitaba a Spencer aquí para ayudarlo a buscar en este desastre.

Por el rabillo del ojo notó el bolso de AJ tirado en el mesón de la cocina, y una idea le llegó a la mente.  
>"¡AJ!"Billy Joe sonrió."Ella siempre tiene dulces escondidos en su bolso."<p>

El azabache tomó el bolso, y lo abrió para encontrarse con una botella pequeña de dulce líquido que estaba entre dos libros.

"Parece que hoy es mi día de suerte."La sonrisa de Cobra creció, mientras sacaba el tubo de dulce líquido y colocaba una pequeñísima cantidad en su dedo."Esto me mantendrá bien hasta que encuentre otra cosa."

El cantante internacional se lamió la extraña sustancia pegajosa, y vio lo que parecía una botella de Coca-Cola en la mesa.

"Perfecto."Billy dijo, con voz cantarina.  
>El azabache tomó la botella y la abrió para tomar un sorbo.<p>

"Ah, ya me siento mucho mejor."Billy Joe se dijo, mientras cerraba la botella.  
>Más notó algo extraño mientras lo hacia.<p>

Su mano era azul pálido y...¿transparente?

Pero no sólo era su mano...era todo su cuerpo.

"¿Pero qué carajo?"El cantante se preguntó.  
>Su cuerpo volvió a su estado original en un par de segundos.<p>

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y AJ entró.  
>"Hola papá. ¿Has visto mi bol...?"La niña estaba diciendo cuando vio la botella de dulce líquido en la mesa.<p>

Junior tragó saliva.  
>No puede ser. Su padre encontró el ecto que estaba en su bolso. ¿Ahora que le decía? "Papá, tranquilo. Eso es sólo ectoplasma de Jonathan que solía usar para que no hubieran más crímenes en Los Ángeles." La castigaría de por vida si se enteraba.<p>

Jonathan la había metido en esto de detener crímenes. Él debería ser a el que vayan a castigar.

"¡¿Qué carajo era eso?!"Cobra gritó, mientras señalaba el tubo.

"Puedo explicarlo."Ariana suspiró.

"Pues, explicate, Ariana Joan."El azabache se encogió de hombros."Porque hace un par de segundos pude ver la maldita mesa a través de mi brazo."

AJ volvió a suspirar, y le contó todo a su padre sin dejar ningún detalle por fuera. Tenía que decirle la verdad.  
>Le contó de la pelea con Jonathan en la que él le había lanzado bombas de ectoplasma, y ella tragó una por accidente y se convirtió en fantasma. De cuándo ella le preguntó a Jonathan porque a veces desaparecía tanto, y él le dijo que cuando tenía tiempo libre salía a detener crímenes. De cómo ellos introdujeron a los gemelos Baguiati en el grupo de PinkSlam y GhostStarr. De que fue algo pasajero y que sólo duro tres meses, y que ahora usaba el ectoplasma para hacer sus bromas o cuando tenía una emergencia.<p>

Billy no tuvo otra opción más que creerle. Tenía evidencia de que el ectoplasma no era una farsa que la menor le estuviera inventando, era algo que de verdad funcionaba.

"No le digas a nadie, Papá."Junior dijo, mientras tomaba el tubo y lo volvía a esconder en su mochila.

"Tranquila, no lo haré."El cantante aseguró.

Gala, quien estaba recostada en su cama de perro morada, bostezó y se estiró.  
>La perrita luego salió disparada hacia Billy Joe, y empezó a ladrarle al azabache.<p>

"¿Qué quieres?"Cobra puso los ojos en blanco."¿Comida? Pues tu dueño no está aquí."

"Papá, creo que deberías...por lo menos...intentar socializar con Gala."Ariana dijo.

"No es fácil para mi, princesa."Billy suspiró."Mamá me compró un perro seis meses antes de que tú nacieras. Un pastor alemán igualito a Gala. Esa era la única mascota que me habían dejado tener en toda mi vida. Baelfire se enfermó un par de meses después de que tú cumpliste cuatro años, y se lo regale a mi mamá, porque sabía que ella sí podía cuidarlo. Bae murió la noche después de que lo dejamos con mi mamá. Se escapó y un auto lo atropelló."

"Me es difícil superar la muerte de Bae."El cantante continuó hablando.

"Por alguna razón, Gala está en nuestras vidas."AJ se agachó para acariciar a la cachorra."Dale una oportunidad."

"Lo intentare."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.  
>¿Qué tenía que perder?<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Y las niñas?"Cobra le preguntó a su marido, cuando el castaño entró en la cocina."¿Esta todo bien allá?"<p>

"Se quedaron dormidas viendo un maratón de clásicos de Disney."Wright respondió."¿Qué hora es? Me muero de sueño. Te juro que pensé que jamás se iban a dormir. Skye cayó dormida primero, y AJ duró un buen rato intentando terminar de ver La Bella y La Bestia."

"Son las doce y media de la madrugada."El cantante dijo."¿Te hablaron de lo lindo que soy?"

"No, tuvimos una linda charla sobre mi trabajo."El mayor se recostó de la pared."Al parecer, ahora le agrado a Skye."

"¿Ves? Ahora que te reconciliaste con AJ, te puedes juntar con su grupo de amigos."Billy bromeó."Recuerda que los miércoles usan rosado."

El cineasta rió ante la referencia a la película "Mean Girls".  
>"¿Te quieres ir a dormir ahora?"Spencer preguntó.<p>

"No sin el dulce para esta dulzura."El azabache dijo, mientras se aguantaba la barbilla con su mano derecha tratando de lucir seductivo.  
>Luego le guiñó el ojo a su marido.<p>

"Casi se me olvida, Bill."Wright asintió, y se dirigió a la nevera."Gracias por recordarme."  
>La abrió, y sacó una caja de cupcakes de mantequilla de maní suave.<p>

"¿Esos son de lo que yo creo que es?"Billy Joe tragó saliva.

"Todos para ti, mi hipoglucemico hermoso."El castaño sonrió.

"Eres la glucosa que necesito cuando me da un bajón de azúcar."El menor le lanzó un beso a su esposo."Es el peor piropo que te he dicho, pero que más da...cada loco con su tema."

"Cobra, me matas."Spencer rió.

* * *

><p>El par se tiró sobre su cama, totalmente exhaustos.<br>Había sido un día muy largo para ambos, y lo único que querían en ese momento era una buena noche de sueño.

Más Cobra tenía otros planes en mente para antes de irse a dormir.  
>"¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo hoy?"El azabache preguntó.<p>

"¡Bill!"Spencer se quejó."¿En serio quieres tener una conversación antes de ir a dormir? Estoy cansado."  
>Pero el mayor sabía que Billy no se iba a rendir hasta que tuviera su conversación nocturna con su esposo.<p>

"Me fue bien."El cineasta respondió."Todo estuvo bien."

"¿Seguro?"Billy Joe preguntó.  
>Usualmente, Wright se quejaba sobre lo mucho que odiaba al productor de la película y que le dijeran "Sander Knight", pero hoy estaba..."todo bien" ¿O simplemente era el hecho de que el castaño estaba cansado y que no quería hablar?<p>

"Dime lindura."El cantante se cruzó de brazos, y se volteó a ver a su marido con una cara sería."Dime lo muy guapo que soy. Dime que me amas. Dime lo que sea, Spencer Wright, sólo háblame."  
>Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en apagar la luz cuando entraron, así que el mayor podía ver la expresión que tenía el azabache.<p>

"¿En serio quieres seguir con esto, Cohen?"Spencer imitó la pose del menor."Te digo todos los días lo bello que eres. ¿Y en serio quieres que lo vuelva a hacer?"

"¡Spenceee!"Cobra dijo, en un tono quejumbroso."Sabes muy bien que necesito mi dosis diaria de cumplidos de parte tuya para poder dormir."

"Eres muy ardiente, te vistes bien y eres un buen besador."El cineasta dijo de un sólo golpe tres cumplidos para callar al azabache.

"Mm...¿quieres rectificar si la tercera es verdad?"Billy habló en un tono seductor, y se acercó al castaño.

"Me encantaría."Wright respondió, mientras su esposo se montaba sobre él y le empezaba a dar besos.

El mayor se hubiera sentido como si estuviera en un paraíso, si no fuera por el hecho de que un recuerdo se le vino a la mente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer Wright, de 20 años, suspiró.<br>Estaba revisando el guión de su nueva película, y digamos que el joven cineasta no estaba para nada concentrado ya que no había podido dormir en un par de días.

Ah, y no olvidemos mencionar, que el castaño estaba un poco preocupado ya que era la primera vez que dejaba a Billy salir desde que se habían casado hacia tres meses. Su esposo le había preguntado que si quería ir con él a la fiesta, más Wright se había negado. Sabía muy bien como carajo eran las alocadas fiestas a la que su marido era siempre invitado, y no tenía interés alguno en salir de fiestas...no era lo suyo.

El iPhone de Spencer vibró, señalando que había recibido un mensaje.

El cineasta sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, y revisó los tres mensajes que le acababan de llegar. Dos fotos y un mensaje de parte de cierto cantante.

En la primera foto, Billy estaba abrazado de dos chicas, y en la segunda, las dos mujeres le estaban dando un beso en cada mejilla al azabache.

El mensaje decía lo siguiente:  
>"<strong><em>Me acabo de enamorar de estas dos bellezas.<em>**"

¿Pero qué carajo? ¿A qué se refería Baruch Jonathan con esto?  
>El teléfono volvió a vibrar, señalando que le había llegado otro mensaje. Esta vez, un video.<p>

Spencer le dio play al video, sabiendo que se iba a retractar de la decisión que acababa de tomar.  
>"Billy Joe. ¿Me amas, cariño?"Una de la chicas dijo, mientras que la otra parecía estar grabando el video.<p>

"Claro que te amo, Pamela."El cantante rió, mientras inhalaba el humo de su cigarrillo."Y a ti también, Trisha."

"¿Pero les digo algo?"Cobra, de 19 años, volvió a romper en risa."Soy soltero y hago lo que quiero."

El castaño pausó el video.  
>¿Qué si estaba enojado? Esa palabra ya no existía en su vocabulario en este momento. Estaba más que molesto. No se podía describir lo que sentía en ese maldito momento.<p>

Decidió que sería mejor encarar a Cobra.

* * *

><p>Wright detuvo el auto en frente de Vice, y le dijo a Shanila que se quedara en el auto con AJ.<p>

El cineasta luego se bajó del auto, y entró en el bar/restaurante/probablemente discoteca.

Inmediatamente, encontró al representante del cantante fumando un puro en una mesa cerca de la entrada.

"¿Dónde esta?"Spencer se cruzó de brazos, mientras se sentaba al lado de Tom.

"Lo vi hace un rato en la pista de baile."El representante de Cobra respondió."Wright, sabes que sólo vine a la fiesta para protegerlo. No quería que nada le pasara."

"Lo se, Tom, y te lo agradezco."El castaño dijo."Pero quédate cerca, porque está en problemas conmigo y le va a pasar algo."

Wright luego se levantó, y se dirigió a la pista de baile, donde encontró a cierto cantante bailando con las dos chicas de las fotos.

Una de las chicas(una rubia) luego tomó al azabache por el brazo, y se lo llevó a la barra. La otra(una pelirroja) los seguía con una sonrisa en la cara.  
>"Una ronda de shots."La rubia le ordenó al barman.<p>

El hombre asintió.

Spencer se tronó los nudillos, y se acercó, fingiendo una sonrisa.  
>"Señoritas."El cineasta saludó, formalmente.<p>

"Pero hola, buen mozo. ¿Dónde habías estado toda mi vida?"La rubia le sonrió a Spencer con una mirada coqueta en su cara."Soy Pamela Harper."

"Y yo, Trisha McCartney."La pelirroja dijo, y empujó a la otra a un lado.

"Spencer Wright."El castaño respondió."Y ese es mi esposo."  
>Wright señaló a Billy Joe.<p>

"¿Estas casado?"Pamela fingió lucir soprendida, y abofeteó al cantante."¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?"

"Por lo menos, no es un asalta cunas."Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y alzó una ceja."¿Qué tal si te vas, Barbie? Creo escuché que había un concurso de belleza en Sunset esta noche...¿porqué no vas para que te den el premio a la perra del año?"

"Ah, y a mi esposo no lo toques...porque te aseguro que si no te arranco las extensiones mientras duermes, te voy a demandar por todo lo que tengas."El cineasta continuó.

Wright agarró a Billy por el brazo, y lo arrastró fuera del bar.  
>"¡Sueltame!"El menor gruñó."¡Me estaba divirtiendo con ellas! ¡No me iban a hacer nada malo!"<p>

"Tienes los ojos rojos. Te puedo asegurar que te drogaron y estaban planeando violarte."El castaño soltó al azabache, cuando ya estaban afuera.

"¿Y qué tiene de malo?"Cobra se cruzó de brazos.

Spencer inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.  
>"¿Acaso te lavaron el cerebro? ¡Te querían violar!"El cineasta gritó."¡Y tú estas aquí dándoles la razón! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso querías que esas tipazas te violaran? ¿Me querías ser infiel?"<p>

"Si quieres fidelidad, cómprate un perro."El cantante sonrió presumidamente.

"¿Sabes qué, Cobra?"Wright abrió la puerta de su auto, y tomó el asiento del conductor."Te quedas aquí."

Con eso, el castaño cerró la puerta.  
>"¿Todo bien?"Shanila preguntó, desde el asiento de atrás."Parecía que estaban peleando."<p>

"Perfectamente bien."Spencer respondió, mientras empezaba a conducir."Sólo una pequeña discusión."

"¿No lo vas a dejar ahí, verdad?"La india tragó saliva."Spence, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Billy, recuerda que esta borracho y que no sabe lo que dice."

El cineasta suspiró, y detuvo el auto.  
>Luego bajo el vidrio, y le hizo una seña a su marido para que se acercara.<p>

"¿AJ sigue dormida?"Wright preguntó, mientras esperaban que Billy se acercara al auto.

"Si, se despertó hace un par de minutos pero luego volvió a quedarse dormida."Shanila respondió, y acarició el cabello de su ahijada.

"Mi amor."El azabache abrió la puerta del copiloto, y sonrió."Sabía que no me abandonarías."

"Cállate y abrochate el maldito cinturón de seguridad."El castaño le ordenó.

Billy Joe rompió en risa, mientras se sentaba y se abrochaba el cinturón. ¿Acaso sí estaba lo suficientemente consiente para hacer eso pero no podía estarlo para cuando lo estaban intentando violar?  
>"A alguien le falta una buena..."El cantante estaba diciendo cuando su esposo le puso la mano en la boca para callarlo.<p>

"No lo digas."Spencer ladeó la cabeza hacia Shanila.

Cobra miró hacia donde su esposo le indicaba.  
>"¡Nila! ¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?"El menor preguntó."¿Y desde cuando tienes un bebé?"<p>

"Es tu hija con Jade."Baguiati respondió.

"¿Tengo hija?"Billy volvió a reír."Se parece mucho a alguien. Lo tengo en la punta de la leng...ya no recuerdo. ¿Hey Sander, a quién se te parece?"

"A ti."Wright respondió, mientras conducía hacia el apartamento de Shanila.

"_¡Feeeeliz, feliz no cumpleaños! ¡A ti! ¡A tú!_"El azabache empezó a cantar."_¡Feeeeliz, feliz no cumpleaños! ¡A ti! ¡A tú!_"

"Cállate, por favor, borracho insoportable."El mayor puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Qué tal una de piratas ahora?"Billy Joe preguntó, y luego empezó a cantar otra tonada."_Yo ho, yo ho...la vida del pirata es para mi._"

* * *

><p>Cobra se despertó en su cama, con una compresa de agua fría sobre su frente.<br>"¿Qué paso anoche?"El cantante internacional se puso la mano en la frente, y sintió algo húmedo."¿Qué carajo tengo en la cabeza?"

Se quitó la compresa de la frente, y puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Esto."Billy respondió su propia pregunta.<p>

Miró a los lados para darse cuenta de que Spencer no esta durmiendo a su lado, y eso que era un sábado. Los sábados el castaño no tenía que ir al set en la mañana...así que...¿dónde estaba?

Supuso que el cineasta se había levantado temprano para hacer el desayuno, y sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Al levantarse, se sintió un poco mareado y corrió al baño a vomitar. Ah, y no olvidemos mencionar que su cabeza le ardía.  
>¿Pero qué carajo? ¿De dónde había salido esa migraña horrible? No recordaba haberse excedido con el alcohol la noche anterior.<p>

Después de salir del baño, se dirigió directo al elevador, el cual llegó al primer piso en segundos.

Mientras más se acercaba a la cocina, más podía sentir el aroma a tostadas francesas...y tocino...y tortillas. Su boca se hizo agua con tan sólo pensar en que el desayuno que su marido estaba preparando probablemente le iba a quitar esa migraña.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, y entró para encontrarse con su marido ya desayunando. ¿Acaso no lo había esperando como siempre lo hacia?  
>"Buenos días, amor."El azabache saludó.<p>

"Buenos días, Baruch."Wright respondió, sin levantar la mirada del plato.

Billy Joe tomó asiento en la mesa, esperando que el mayor le sirviera el desayuno como usualmente lo hacia.

"¿Qué esperas?"El castaño preguntó después de un par de minutos.

"Que me sirvas el desayuno...como todas las mañanas."El cantante respondió.

"Que te lo sirva el perro."Spencer gruñó.

"¿De qué estas hablando?"Cobra lucía confundido.

"Anoche estabas jodidamente borracho que ni te acordabas de tu propia hija. Me dijiste que 'si quería fidelidad, que me comprara un perro'. Cantaste todas las canciones de Disney que te sabías. Me amenazaste con llamar a la policía por acoso sexual cuando intente ponerte una compresa fría en la frente para intentar bajarte la temperatura, la cual tenías muy alta. Me tapabas la boca y me decías 'Shh, no le digas a Spencer que tomé de más'."El cineasta dijo."Y después me preguntas que porque quiero que dejes de beber."

El menor fijó la mirada en la mesa, avergonzado,  
>"Lo siento."Murmuró, se tapaba la cara con las manos."No sabia lo que estaba haciendo. Prometo no volver a hacerlo."<p>

"Esta bien."Wright se dejó vencer."Sólo...cuando te diga que sólo dos tragos...hazme caso."

Billy asintió.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Aunque Billy no cumplió con su promesa, Spencer estaba orgulloso de lo mucho que su esposo había progresado desde que había dejado las drogas y el cigarrillo. Llegaba temprano, le mantenía el teléfono encendido(desde hacia un par de semanas) cuando salía y bebía sólo dos tragos en las fiestas.<p>

Hacia un buen rato que el menor se había ido a dormir, y el cineasta se había quedado pensando en ese particular recuerdo.

Sintió como si le hubieran sacado el corazón esa noche cuando su esposo le dijo en la cara eso. Sabía muy bien que Billy Joe estaba borracho, pero le dolió mucho.

"De los errores se aprende."Wright se recordó."Él aprendió su error, Spencer. Tranquilízate."

El castaño decidió que era mejor irse a dormir, ya que mañana sería otro largo día en California.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiempo de explicación:<strong>

**-Almost Is Never Enough de Ariana Grande.**

**-Bésame Mucho de Demi Lovato.**

**-Good Guys Finish Last de Cobra Starship. En este capítulo la canción fue "escrita" por Jonathan.**

**-We R Who We R de Ke$ha.**

**-Shake de Victoria Justice.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-Baruch y Spencer están en una cita. Ambos te pidieron que les dieras consejos ya que era su primera cita juntos. ¿Qué clase de consejo les darías? Explique en modo de historia.**

**-Te encuentras a Billy en Starbucks. Explique en modo de historia que sucederia.**


	24. Marry You

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**Ya que el capítulo que venía esta un poco de demorado porque tiene una pequeña sorpresa(¡Lemon!), la cual no ha sido terminada y por eso no me he podido concentrar en escribir el próximo capitulo, les traigo este pequeño flashback romántico de EctoFeature.**

**Repito, es un _flashback_. **

* * *

><p>Spencer Wright, de 19-casi 20(los cuales cumpliría en un par de semanas)-años, levantó la mirada de uno de los borradores de un guión para una posible nueva película. Sus ojos café se encontraron con los ojos turquesa de AJ Cobra, de 2 años.<p>

La pequeña estaba sentada en el piso en frente de él en la sala de estar, abrazando un conejo de peluche marrón, mientras observaba lo que fuera que el cineasta estuviera haciendo.

Spencer sonrió, y levantó a Junior del piso.  
>"¿Me estabas espiando, ah Cobra Bond?"El castaño bromeó.<p>

Wright luego suspiró.  
>Billy se había ido hacia un buen rato sin razón alguna, y lo único que le había dicho al mayor era que se quedara cuidando a AJ mientras que él tenía algo importante que hacer.<p>

Baelfire, el perro pastor alemán de Billy, se levantó de su cama de perro y salió de la sala de estar, ladrando.  
>Eso significaba una cosa. Billy había vuelto de donde sea que estaba.<p>

Después de un par de segundos, cierto cantante entró en la sala de estar con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

"Hey, Spence."Billy Joe(de 19 años)dijo, con voz cantarina, mientras se quitaba los lentes de sol."¿Quieres ir al parque un rato? Sabes...para tomar aire fresco."

Spencer se encogió de hombros.  
>"Me vendría bien un poco de inspiración."El cineasta respondió."¿Te importa si vamos al cementerio en vez del parque? Lo que tú decidas esta bien."<p>

"Es que...no se."El azabache se rascó la nuca."¿Primero al parque, luego al cementerio? Es uno de esos días en los que no quiero estar en casa."

Wright asintió.  
>"Lo que tú digas, amor."El castaño dijo.<p>

Cobra se mordió el labio.  
>Se supone era él el que debería estar dándole cumplidos.<p>

"D-Déjame ir a cambiarme."El cantante salió de la sala de estar.

* * *

><p>El par caminó un buen rato por el West Hollywood Park, el cual estaba a 8 minutos en auto de su casa, y Spencer se detuvo en frente de un árbol. Cobra había decidido salir vestido como Baruch para que nadie los interrumpiera.<p>

"Estoy cansado."El cineasta se volteó hacia Baruch, mientras cargaba a Ariana en un brazo y con su mano libre se limpiaba el sudor de la cara.

"Okay, okay. Nos sentamos un rato."Baruch se encogió de hombros, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara."Te traje un regalo."

"Aún no es mi cumpleaños."Wright resopló, mientras el par se sentaba en un banco debajo del árbol.

"Pero no seas amargado, y acepta el regalo. Te aseguro que te va a encantar."El menor dijo la última parte con una voz cantarina.

Cohen luego abrió su mochila negra con manchas de pintura, y sacó un envase de plástico. El cantante internacional le quitó la tapa, mostrando el contenido.

El castaño alzó una ceja, en confusión. ¿Galletas de la fortuna?  
>Esto se veía totalmente sospechoso.<p>

Spencer tomó una de las galletas, y la abrió lentamente para leer un mensaje que casi hizo que su corazón se detuviera.  
>"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?"Leyó en voz baja, y luego bajó la mirada hacia el piso, donde Cohen estaba arrodillado en frente de él con un anillo dorado.<p>

"No."El cineasta se cruzó de brazos.

"_**¡¿Pero que carajo?! ¡¿Cómo que no quieres?!**_"El azabache gruñó, mientras se levantaba."**_¡RAJEEV, APAGA LA CÁMARA!_**"

Baguiati salió de detrás del árbol, y apagó dicha cámara con la cual estaba grabando la propuesta.

"Ah, la verdad no me gusta estar atado a alguien."Wright se encogió de hombros."Y mira si ya eres celoso, y no estamos casados. Espera a que estemos casados...serás mucho más posesivo de lo que ya eres."

"Se supone que ibas a decir que si."Baruch se limpió algunas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos turquesa."Se supone que lo hice así porque pensé que así era como querías que te propusiera."

El castaño suspiró.  
>Había dicho que "no" echando broma, y todo se fue fuera de control.<p>

"Ven acá."Spencer palmeó la banca, señalándole al menor que se sentara.  
>Cohen tomó asiento.<p>

Rajeev encendió la cámara, y volvió a grabar.  
>"¿Estas seguro de que te quieres casar conmigo?"Spencer preguntó.<p>

Baruch asintió.

El azabache suspiro, y se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos. Después de limpiar bien sus lentes con marco rojo, el joven se colocó los lentes.

"Si me caso contigo...¿seguirás siendo Baruch Cohen o te convertirás en Billy Joe Cobra por completo?"Spencer se cruzó de brazos.

"Seré lo que tu quieras. Sólo cásate conmigo, Spence."Baruch susurro en el oído del cineasta, mientras se acercaba para un beso.

Spencer se alejó un poco. El cantante había usado su voz seductora, la voz de Billy.

"Promete que jamás cambiarás."El cineasta tenía una mirada seria en su cara.

"Lo prometo."Baruch se puso la mano en el corazón.  
>El menor luego atrajo a su prometido en un beso.<p>

"Estaba jugando."Wright dijo, cuando se separaron."Claro que me quiero casar contigo."

"Todos felices, y AJ ni siquiera sabe que esta pasando."Baguiati bromeó, mientras Baruch le ponía el anillo a su prometido.  
>El indio luego señaló a la pequeña, la cual estaba sentada en las piernas de el castaño.<p>

Spencer ahogó un grito, y luego tomó a Junior en sus brazos.  
>"Voy a ser tu papá."El cineasta miró a la pequeña, la cual sonrió al ver a su futuro padrastro tan feliz.<p>

"¿Y cuándo es la boda?"Rajeev preguntó, aún riendo.

"Te puedo asegurar que es en diciembre."Wright dijo, determinado.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron, y llegó el día del cumpleaños del cineasta.<br>Ya que Billy tenía un concierto en Santa Mónica esa noche, la pareja decidió que era mejor pasar todo el día juntos hasta que tuvieran que irse al concierto del azabache.

En este instante, Billy Joe se estaba preparando para la siguiente canción, mientras la banda invitada tocaba una de sus canciones.  
>"Buena suerte."Spencer, de ya 20 años, plantó un beso en la mejilla de su prometido."Me tengo que ir a mi asiento. Tom me dijo que no estuviera en el Backstage porque me tenías una sorpresa."<p>

"¿Entonces que hacías aquí, amor?"Cobra preguntó, mientras Richard le acomodaba el peinado."¿Arruinando la sorpresa?"

"No, quería verte."El castaño respondió."Se que pasamos todo el día juntos, pero siento que no te he visto en todo el día."

"Vuelve a tu asiento, y te aseguro que nos veremos en un par de minutos. Tu sorpresa viene después de _Bromazing_ y _Best Day Ever_."El cantante sonrió maliciosamente."Tal vez después de '_PS: I Love Me_' y '_You Love Me, I Love Me More_', pero no estoy seguro de que las vaya a cantar hoy."

Wright decidió que sería mejor volver a su asiento. Le intrigaba saber que se traía Billy Joe entre manos.

Las dos canciones pasaron más rápido de lo que pensó, y vio como unos asistentes llevaban una silla al escenario.

Eso significaba una sola cosa.  
>"<strong><em>Cobra's Fan Time<em>**". El momento en el concierto en el cual Billy tomaba a un par de fans, y les bailaba seductivamente.

Algunas se desmayaban, algunas no paraban de gritar, pero ninguna había hecho lo que la décima chica había hecho. Era Dinah Jones, una de las, ya aclamadas por el cantante, groupies.

Música empezó a sonar cuando la chica gordita se sentó en la silla.  
>"<em>If you wanna be with me<br>Baby, there's a price to pay  
>I'm a genie in a bottle<br>You gotta rub me the right way._"La voz de Billy Joe se escuchó, mientras le empezaba a bailar a la chica.

Se sentó en las piernas de la joven, cara a cara con ella, susurrándole las letras de la canción mientras seguía bailándole.  
>Dinah tomó la correa del cantante, y estaba apunto de deshacerla.<p>

Spencer resopló, mientras veía la escena en desde su asiento.

Cobra le hizo una seña de "no" a la chica con una mano, y con la otra le alejó las manos de la correa.

Un asistente se acercó al cineasta, y le dijo que Tom necesitaba hablar con él.

Wright se levantó, y siguió al asistente a Backstage, donde vio una fila de chicas esperando a tener su momento en el escenario con Cobra.

Otros asistentes estaban llevando un trono dorado al escenario, lo cual extrañó un poco al castaño.

"¿De qué me querías hablar, Henderson?"Spencer le preguntó al representante de su prometido cuando el hombre notó la presencia del cineasta.

"Ven conmigo."Thomas guió a Wright al escenario.

Cuando se estaban acercando, el castaño pudo escuchar a su prometido diciendo:  
>"<em>Escuché que alguien esta teniendo su despedida de soltero aquí. Así que decidí que sería un buen detalle darle un baile antes de que se case.<em>"

Con eso, Thomas empujó a Spencer adentro del escenario.

"_I feel like I've been locked up tight  
>For a century of lonely nights<br>Waiting for someone to release me  
>You're lickin' your lips<br>And blowing kisses my way  
>But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away<br>Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)_"Cobra cantó, mientras tomaba la mano de su prometido y lo guiaba hacia el trono.

El cantante luego sentó al mayor en el trono.

"_Ooohhh, your body's sayin' let's go  
>Ooohhh, but your heart is sayin' no.<em>"Billy tarareó en el oído de su prometido, mientras le plantaba un beso en el cuello.

"_If you wanna be with me  
>Baby, there's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle  
>You gotta rub me the right way<em>

_If you wanna be with me  
>I can make your wish come true<br>You gotta make a big impression (Oh yeah)  
>Gotta like what you do<em>

_(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
>Gotta rub me the right way honey<br>I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
>Come come, come on and let me out)<em>"El azabache siguió cantando, mientras bailaba seductivamente sobre el cineasta.

"_The music's fading and the lights down low  
>Just one more dance and then we're good to go<br>Waiting for someone  
>Who needs me<br>Hormones racing at the speed of light  
>But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight<br>Baby, baby, baby (Baby baby baby...)_

_Ooohhh, my body's sayin' let's go  
>Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no (but my heart is sayin' no)<em>

_If you wanna be with me  
>Baby there's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
>You gotta rub me the right way<em>

_If you wanna be with me (Ohh)  
>I can make your wish come true (Your wish come true ohh)<br>Just come and set me free baby  
>And I'll be with you<em>

_(I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
>Gotta rub me the right way honey<br>I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
>Come come, come on and let me out)<em>

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
>Gotta rub me the right way honey<br>(If you wanna be with me)  
>I'm a genie in a bottle baby<br>Come come, come on and let me out._"Billy Joe continuó la canción, y se sentó en las piernas de Wright, envolviendo sus piernas en la cintura del mayor.

El castaño, el cual estaba totalmente sonrojado, sacó su billetera.  
>"¿Si te doy 200, te callas?"Spencer preguntó, mientras sacaba dos billetes y los metía en el bolsillo del pantalón del cantante.<p>

"No, eso me hará darte el trato VIP."Cobra susurró en el oído del cineasta, mientras desabotonaba la camiseta de Wright.

"_Ooohhh, my body's sayin' lets go  
>Ooohhh, but my heart is sayin' no<em>

_If you wanna be with me  
>Baby there's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle)  
>You gotta rub me the right way<em>

_If you wanna be with me  
>I can make your wish come true<br>Just come and set me free, baby  
>And I'll be with you<em>

_If you wanna be with me  
>Baby there's a price to pay<br>I'm a genie in a bottle (In a bottle baby)  
>You gotta rub me the right way<em>

_If you wanna be with me (If you wanna be with me)  
>I can make your wish come true<br>Just come and set me free baby  
>And I'll be with you<em>

_I'm a genie in a bottle baby  
>Come come, come on and let me out.<em>"El cantante finalizó la canción, y atrajo al mayor en un beso.

De un momento a otro, el castaño ahora estaba levantado y Billy estaba en frente de el arrodillado con el anillo en la palma de la mano.  
>"Ya soy una estrella...<em>¿pero quisieras hacerme brillar como una al convertirte en el señor Spencer Cobra?<em>"El menor preguntó.

Spencer asintió, y sintió sus ojos aguarse.  
>Por eso no encontraba el anillo esa mañana. Sabía que Billy tenía que volver a proponérselo para que la prensa no pensara que de la nada se habían casado, pero su prometido jamás le había dicho que iba a ser de esta manera.<p>

El cineasta metió al azabache en un abrazo, y luego lo empezó a besar por toda la cara.  
>"Robaste mi anillo."Le susurró en el oído a Billy Joe.<p>

"Era necesario."Wright pudo sentir la sonrisa presumida en la cara del cantante en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>"EctoFeature Proposal". Lamento que sea muy corto.<strong>

**Spencer iba a ser el que lo hiciera, pero me acorde de que fue Bill quien se lo propuso en el Flashback del segundo capítulo...y salió esto.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-El "¿si te doy 200, te callas?" era Spencer practicamente llamando a Billy "prostituto" en frente de las Cobraheads. Antes de que me maten a mi o a Spence, se supone que era un chiste. Él iba a estar riendo mientras lo decía y metiendole billetes a Billy en el pantalón, pero la escena no se plasmó en el capítulo como estaba en mi mente.**

**-Busqué un billón de ideas de como Billy se le iba a proponer, y esto fue lo que salió. Eso y vi un dibujo en Tumblr de Billy pidiéndole matrimonio a Spence, y eso fue otra cosa que me inspiró.**

** -Si, Billy le hace eso a sus fans. Casi que les hace stripper.**

**-Tuve que investigar parques cerca(o en) Beverly Hills para este capitulo. Sólo queria aclarar eso. Siempre investigo antes de poner algo en un capitulo, y si no hay algo interesante...lo invento.**

**-"Genie In A Bottle" de Christina Aguilera.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Cuál propuesta les gustó más? A mi me gustaron las dos.**

**-Hablando de propuestas, Billy te dice que le quiere proponer matrimonio a Spencer de manera especial pero la verdad no sabe que hacer. ¿Qué le sugieres? Ah, y explique en modo de historia como sería dicha propuesta.**

**-Eres asistente de Spencer(¡Ja, Mallory, te quitaron el trabajo!), y el señor Wright te invita a una fiesta en la Mansión Cobra porque ya se terminó la película. Te tropiezas con el grandísimo BJC, quien al parecer esta molesto porque su esposo hizo una fiesta en la mansión sin su permiso y su hija no aparece(AJ tiene 2 años en este imagine) por ningún lado. Al tropezarse contigo, se molesta aún más y te dice "que veas por donde caminas". Intentas calmarlo, pero él simplemente se va al área de la piscina. Lo sigues, porque no quieres estar en la "lista negra de enemigos de Cobra" porque sabes lo muy loco que esta este tipo, y lo encuentras llorando. Le preguntas "¿qué paso?" y Billy te dice que se peleó con Spencer. Explique en modo de historia que harías. (Nada de cosas pervertidas, please)**

**-Billy y Spencer tienen una pelea apunto de divorcio, y ninguno quiere verse a la cara. ¿Qué haces?**

**~Anto, over and out.(Jamás me despido así, pero quería intentar algo nuevo)**


	25. Fancy

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Living La Vida Cobra(o como yo le digo: LLVC)".**

**Corto summary de lo que pasa aquí:**

**Los muchachos se pelean y las cosas se ponen caliente. Spencer confronta al productor de su película. Wright y Rajeev se van de shopping(de videojuegos). AJ llega molesta del colegio, y Spencer trata de solucionarlo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ¡LEMON! En el segundo "page break(o como carajo se llame la linea que separa los parrafos)". Estoy avisando por sí algunos de ustedes se lo quieren saltar.**

* * *

><p>Spencer Wright entró en la sala de estar de la mansión Cobra a las 8:30 de la mañana del miércoles 19 de noviembre. Recién acababa de llegar de llevar a AJ y a Skye al colegio, y justo cuando estaba apunto de irse al set, se acordó de algo...había dejado su laptop cargándose en su oficina en la mansión.<p>

Así que digamos que el castaño tuvo que devolverse para buscar su laptop...y tal vez despedirse de su marido.

"¡Volviste, amor!"La voz de Cobra se escuchó cuando entró en la sala de estar, sonaba un poco melosa."¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?"  
>El menor tenía algo en mente.<p>

"Olvide la MacBook aquí."Spencer respondió."Ni siquiera pude llegar al set."

"Hm...tampoco hubieras podido entrar."Billy Joe rió.

El cineasta no entendió a lo que su esposo se refería, hasta que vio su tarjeta de identificación en las manos de Billy.  
>"Devuélveme eso o te aseguro que vamos a tener un problema más grande que tu ego."Wright se tronó los nudillos, mientras se acercaba.<p>

"Ah, ah, Wright."El cantante negó con la cabeza."Nada de violencia. ¿Qué tal un poco de...?"

El mayor gruñó. Que no lo diga. Que no lo diga. Maldición, no lo digas, Cobra.

"Sexo."El azabache dijo, separando la palabra en dos sílabas, con una ligera sonrisa presumida en su cara.

"Pero si no quieres...creo que no vas a poder entrar en tu set."Cobra se levantó del mueble, y salió de la sala de estar, probablemente dirigiéndose a su habitación.

"¿Porqué te tenías que casar con un loco adicto al sexo, Spencer? ¿No podía ser una linda chica que le guste el horror...o que por lo menos lo tolere? No. Tenía que ser Baruch Cohen."El castaño puso los ojos en blanco."A veces me pregunto como funciona nuestra relación."

"Intenta hablar con él."Spencer se dijo a sí mismo."Tal vez si se lo explicas detalladamente...como por la trigésima vez...lo entienda."

"Wright, deja de hablar contigo mismo. Creo que ya se te esta pegando lo loco de esta familia."El director de cine se dijo, mientras se dirigía su habitación.

* * *

><p>El cineasta entró en su habitación cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, y se encontró con Cobra sentado sobre la cama. La tarjeta de identificación estaba colgando de su cuello.<p>

"Si la quieres, tendrás que luchar por ella."Billy dijo, mientras se lamía los labios en un intento de lucir seductivo."Pero no va a ser fácil."

"¿Pero será que estas excitado todo el maldito día?"Wright preguntó, y se cruzó de brazos."¿En serio, cómo te controlas?"

"La verdad, ni puta idea."El azabache respondió, mientras se hacia el indiferente.

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un par de segundos pero el menor lo interrumpió.  
>"Entonces...¿un rápidito? ¿Yo arriba, tú abajo?"Billy Joe preguntó.<p>

"¡Que no!"El castaño gruñó."Ya lo hicimos el viernes. No podemos hacerlo todos lo malditos días."

"Nadie lo va a notar si le dices a Mallory que estabas en el tráfico."El cantante sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al cineasta."Sólo ven a divertirte conmigo."

"¡Billy, tú acaso no tienes límites!"Spencer resopló, y se dio un face-palm."¡¿O será que no me acabas de escuchar?! ¡No puedes tener sexo todos los jodidos días! ¿Acaso no sabes lo cansado que estoy e igual tengo que volver al set todos los putos días a ver que nada salga mal, y cuando llego a casa pienso que por fin voy a tener un maldito momento en todo el jodido día para poder tirarme sobre la cama y quedarme dormido por tan sólo cinco minutos para relajar la mente de todo el estrés que viví en el trabajo?"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen."Cobra insistió, aún con la sonrisa en su cara."El sexo quita el estrés. Así que, Don Cascarrabias, ven para que el doctor Cobra te administre una dosis de anti-estrés."

El cineasta miró a su esposo, con una cara de puro asco.  
>"Maldito pervertido."Wright negó con la cabeza.<p>

"Así es mejor."El azabache dijo, con voz cantarina.

"¡Eres un idiota!"El castaño gruñó.

Dicho esto, Billy lo beso. Lo beso cómo si iba a ser la última vez que podría besarlo. Spencer al principió se resistió, pero después comenzó a seguir con el beso. Cada 5 segundos, el beso cambiaba a una intensidad más apasionada. Se separaron por unos segundos por falta de aire y para verse a los ojos.

"Sigo pensando que eres un idiota."Murmuró Spencer.

"Aún así me amas ¿no?"Cobra lo llevó a la cama, recostándolo con delicadeza.

"Si, y mucho."Wright rodeó los brazos en el cuello de su esposo, atrayéndolo hacia a él, necesitaba ahora cada vez más de sus labios.

Estos dos se besaban con pasión combinado con más pasión. Sus labios se movían de forma rápida, la saliva ya comenzaba a salirse y la respiración acelerarse. El castaño comenzó a subir la camisa de su esposo con rapidez, esto hizo que se separaran de aquel beso. Ninguno de los dos emitía ningún tipo de palabras.

Ahora entre los dos sólo quedaban los bóxers. Ambos rozaban sus miembros sobre la tela restante de forma lenta y lastimosa para los dos esposos.

Ahora Billy sólo se ocupaba a mordisquear y lamer su cuello. El cineasta sólo soltaba jadeos bajos de sus labios.

El cantante ya no soportaba más. Su miembro necesitaba salir. Al igual que el de Spencer. Quitó aquellas dos prendas restantes entre los dos. Reía al ver la extremidad de Wright, estaba completamente erecta y dura, al igual que la suya. Tomó un lubricante, untando un poco en dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda y en su miembro. Introdujo dos de sus dedos en la entrada de su esposo, moviéndolos circularmente; mientras que su mano vacía, extendía todo el lubricante en su extremidad. Spencer jadeaba no tan fuerte, ya que estaba acostumbrado a aquellos dolores. Después de haber lubricado bien todo, sacó su dedo de allí y dejó de manosear su miembro. Limpió sus manos en las sábanas. Luego de haber hecho aquello, volteó a su esposo, haciendo que recostara su rostro en las almohadas, tomó sus caderas e introdujo su miembro con rapidez en su entrada. Dando una fuerte estocada haciendo que Spencer gritará del dolor que a la vez era placer. Billy necesitaba de eso y mucho, al igual que el castaño. Ambos no querían que esta vez fuera suave y dulce como la miel. Mientras más rustico, mucho mejor.

Wright gemía con descontrol, eso hacía que Cobra se volviera más loco, por decirlo así. Ahora hacia embestidas que provocaban un sonido realmente vulgar al chocar sus testículos con la pelvis de su marido.

"¡Baruch! ¡Más fuerte!"Por equivocación y gracias al placer que recibía no se había dado cuenta que había dicho mal el real nombre de Billy. El cual provocó que este le jalara un poco el cabello, haciendo que se levantará un poco. Esté jalón hizo que su oído llegara a los labios de Cobra.

"Se pronuncia Barugh..."Dijo sin ningún tipo de dulzura. Luego soltó a Spence; volviendo a hacer lo suyo.

El castaño relamía sus labios, tanto gemir hacía que estos se pusieran muy resecos.

El azabache se movía con rudeza, y eso a su esposo le encantaba aunque él no quería admitirlo en los momentos que no estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Después de tal vez varias horas o minutos de tanto movimiento obsceno entre ellos. Spencer se corrió en las sábanas, provocando que su entrada se estreche. Por lo tanto, al ocurrir eso, el miembro de Bill se sintió acorralado, haciendo que se corra al instante.

Billy Joe salió con lentitud de Spencer y se recostó a su lado. El castaño se volteó, ambos respiraban acelerado. El cantante llevó su brazo y lo colocó detrás del cuello de su chico. Este recostó su cabeza en su pecho.

"Te amo…"Susurró Spencer, no lo decía mucho pero era muy cierto.

"Lo se, yo igual a ti. Y mucho."Billy dejó un beso sobre su cabello. No podía dejar de sonreír.

* * *

><p>"¿Ves, brometeo? Una sesión con el doctor Cobra te deja más relajado."Billy le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, mientras este se ataba las trenzas de sus vans grises."Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido."<p>

Spencer sonrió.  
>La verdad, el menor tenía razón. Se sentía mucho más relajado que cuando había llegado.<p>

"¿Una rápida de sesión de besos?"El azabache preguntó.

"No, amor."El cineasta negó con la cabeza."Ya voy muy tarde."

"Por favor."Billy Joe hizo un puchero.

"Un beso y ya."Wright resopló."No quiero faltar al set."

Billy Joe sonrió presumidamente, y atrajo al castaño en un beso, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del mayor.  
>Después de un par de segundos, el cantante se separó, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos.<p>

"Maldición, tú y yo rompemos las leyes de la física, amor."Cobra bromeó con una de sus muchas sonrisas picaras.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Sigue creyendo eso, Cobra."El cineasta se levantó, y se limpió la saliva de la cara.<p>

"Deja de limpiarte mis obras maestras, hermanazo."Billy rió, mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama."Yo soy Picasso y tú eres mi lienzo."

"Aha, si."El castaño se cruzó de brazos."La tarjeta."

El azabache se quitó la tarjeta del cuello, y se la entregó al mayor.  
>"Fue genial hacer negocios contigo, Wright."Billy Joe respondió.<p>

Wright entró en el baño del cuarto, y inmediatamente, se echó una mirada en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Todo bien. Nada jodidamente sospechoso que gritara "¡acabo de tener sexo con Billy!".

El cineasta ojeó la pequeña pizarra que colgaba al lado del espejo.  
>Una pequeña idea que el par había tenido para cuando alguno se tuviera que ir temprano y no se podrían ver en la mañana. Se escribían un mensaje en la pizarra, y el otro lo leía cuando se despertara.<p>

En marcador azul oscuro, se podía leer con la bellísima caligrafía del menor:  
>"<em><strong>Smile, motherfucker.<strong>_"

Spencer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el mensaje.  
>Aunque no era la cosa más romántica del mundo, lo hizo sonreír.<p>

El castaño volvió a fijar la mirada en el espejo.  
>"Me veo bien, me siento bien, estoy bien."Wright suspiró."Todo esta bien."<p>

"Todo siempre esta bien contigo, cariño."El cantante se recostó del marco de la puerta del baño, usando sólo unos bóxers blancos con estrellas negras.  
>Cobra luego bostezó.<p>

"Deberías escribir un libro sobre lo perfecta que es tu vida conmigo."El azabache continuó.

"Mi vida con un drogadicto alcohólico hipoglucemico que esta loco y que probablemente necesite terapia."Spencer dijo."Si...creo que ese sería el título."

"Ex-drogadicto."Billy corrigió.

* * *

><p>Wright se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de su Mustang, y encendió el auto.<br>Mientras esperaba que el auto se calentara, el castaño hizo una lista mental de lo que tenía que hacer hoy.

Ir al set de Venice Beach lo que restaba de la mañana, luego ir por AJ al colegio, probablemente revisar las últimas tomas de "Zom-beach Party" en su oficina en Burbank, tal vez escaparse un par de horas al centro comercial para comprar videojuegos nuevos.

"¡Agh, necesito un maldito control nuevo para el PS4!"Spencer se recordó a sí mismo, mientras se daba un face-palm.  
>Billy había dañado el segundo control de la consola de videojuegos el domingo pasado. Al parecer, Cobra había derramado un poco de refresco sobre el control y al otro día cuando cierto cineasta iba a jugar una rápida partida de "Call Of Duty", el control no funcionaba.<p>

Wright conectó su teléfono en el reproductor de música, y buscó en la aplicación de música sus playlists.

Le dio "play" a una lista de reproducción específica, y música empezó a sonar.  
>Eran una de las canciones de "Warrior" que aún no habían salido a la venta, pero que el castaño y su esposo ya tenían descargadas.<p>

"_First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
>Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)<br>And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
>I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)<br>You should want a bad boy like this (Huh?)  
>Drop it low and pick it up just like this (Yeah)<br>Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
>Hightops, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (On my wrist)<br>Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (Never)  
>Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (What?)<br>Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
>Champagne spillin', you should taste that.<em>"El cineasta movió la cabeza a ritmo.  
>Otra cosa que amaba del cantante, era cuando rapeaba. ¿Ah, y cuando Cobra movía los labios rápido mientas rapeaba? Spencer perdía el control con tan sólo ver esos sensuales labios.<p>

El castaño luego empezó a conducir hacia el set en Venice Beach.

"_I'm so fancy  
>You already know<br>I'm in the fast lane  
>From L.A. to Tokyo<br>I'm so fancy  
>Can't you taste this gold?<br>Remember my name  
>'Bout to blow.<em>"La canción continuó.

Wright tenía que admitirlo. La canción lo estaba haciendo sentir genial.  
>Como sí fuera dueño del mundo.<p>

"_I said, **"Baby, I do this, I thought that you knew this"**  
>Can't stand no haters and honest, the truth is<br>And my flow retarded, each beat did depart it  
>Swagger on super, I can't shop at no department<br>To get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
>And swear I meant that there so much that they give that line a rewind<br>So get my money on time, if they not money, decline  
>I just can't worry 'bout no haters, gotta stay on my grind<br>Now tell me, who dat, who dat? That do that, do that?  
>Put that paper over all, I thought you knew that, knew that<br>I be that Billy Joe, put my name in bold  
>I been working, I'm up in here with some change to throw.<em>"La voz del cantante volvió a sonar.

Para suerte del castaño, llegó al set de Venice Beach en 27 minutos. Unos largos 27 minutos escuchando las canciones del nuevo álbum de su esposo, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera lo había terminado de escuchar y de seguro al llegar a casa, Billy le iba a preguntar si le habían gustado las canciones. Por lo muy poco que había escuchado durante el viaje de la Mansión Cobra a Venice Beach, "Warrior" era una obra maestra.

Antes de entrar en el set, Spencer hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración.  
>Era su rutina antes de entrar en el set. "Respira, frase motivadora, sonríe."<p>

"_Responde con inteligencia, incluso al trato menos sensato._"El cineasta se dijo a sí mismo, y sonrió.

Caminó, casualmente, al set abierto en la playa y tomó asiento en la silla del director.  
>El set estaba silencioso esa mañana, las únicas voces que se escuchaban hablar eran las de los actores que estaban grabando escenas.<p>

"Dime, Sander. ¿A qué se debe tu tardanza?"Wright escuchó una voz decirle en el oído.

El castaño volteó la cabeza para encontrarse con el productor de la película, Barry Bernard, detrás de él observando la escena.

"Toma tu trabajo en serio, niñato malagradecido."Barry se cruzó de brazos.

"Había tráfico."Spencer le respondió, monótonamente, mientras una asistente le entregaba un guión.

"¿Dulzura, me podrías indicar en que escena estamos?"El cineasta le preguntó a la asistente.

La joven asintió, y tomó el guión para buscar la página.  
>Cuando la encontró, le devolvió el guión al director de cine y se fue.<p>

"Empezamos sin ti."El productor espetó lo ya obvio.

"Se nota."Wright dijo, mientras mentalmente leía la escena."Nunca vienes, pero el único día que llego tarde, te apareces."

"Mira, Knight..."Bernard estaba diciendo cuando el castaño lo interrumpió.

"Wright."Spencer corrigió.

"Como sea."Barry puso los ojos en blanco, más el menor no lo notó porque tenía unos lentes de sol puestos."Tú solo tienes que enfocarte en tu trabajo, y no llegar tarde."

"Dis-cul-pa-me."El cineasta dijo, entrecortadamente."Es el único día que he llegado tarde a la grabación, y te vas a quejar de que supuestamente llego tarde. Por favor."  
>Wright luego se cruzó de brazos, molesto.<p>

El iPhone del castaño empezó a sonar, y Spencer atendió la llamada.  
>"<em>Eh...bro...no vayas por AJ al colegio. Yo iré.<em>"La voz de Billy se escuchó por el auricular, sonaba nervioso."_Se que estas muy ocupado, y la verdad no tenía la intención de interrumpirte, pero tenía que avisarte. Sólo...no vayas._"

"¿Paso algo? Suenas nervioso."El cineasta preguntó."¿Se metió en problemas de nuevo?"

"_No exactamente._"Cobra respondió."_Te cuento en casa. No me han explicado bien la situación, la tipa esa...Amber Riley...como se llame...simplemente me llamo y me dijo que algo había pasado y que AJ estabas más que involucrada._"

"Bien, amor. Hablamos en casa."Wright dijo, y colgó la llamada.

"¿Problemas en el paraíso gay?"El productor preguntó.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"No, mi hijastra probablemente se haya metido en problemas. Dudo que te importe."Spencer respondió, mientras observaba la escena que estaban grabando.<p>

"¿La hija de Cobra?"Bernard alzó una ceja, y resopló."Su padre es un idiota. ¿Quién llega dos días tarde a la grabación de un video musical y luego se va porque no le gustan los jeans del director? Fuera algo si el divo ese tuviera algún talento. No se porque te casaste con ese idiota."

"¿Podrías olvidar lo que paso en Tokio?"El cineasta negó con la cabeza."Fue hace años, y él ya se disculpó por lo que paso."

"Eso no justifica que no tiene talento."Barry dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Wright resopló, más sonó como una ligera risa.  
>"Billy Joe Cobra tiene más talento en la punta de una pestaña que lo que toda tu familia tiene."El castaño respondió."Así que te callas, y supervisas la película como se supone que tienes que hacer. ¿Porqué te digo algo? Tú no has hecho nada para esta jodida película, lo único que has hecho fue venir hoy a hablar de que soy un desconsiderado porque llegue tarde."<p>

"**_¡Corte!_**"Spencer se levantó de la silla, y caminó al set donde estaban grabando."No me gusto para nada como quedo esa escena. Háganlo nuevo."

"Pero, señor Wright..."Whitney se cruzó de brazos, y habló en un tono de voz quejumbroso."Hemos estado grabando desde las 5 la mañana."

"¿Pero que carajo? Se supone que hoy comenzábamos a las ocho y treinta."El cineasta alzó una ceja en confusión.

Wright se dio media vuelta, y lanzó una mirada fría al productor.  
>"Que sea la última vez que te metes en mi trabajo y hagas este tipo de cosas."El castaño gruñó.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de filmar unas escenas en Venice Beach y luego ir la oficina de Wright Productions en Burbank, Spencer se dirigió al centro comercial, donde se encontraría con Rajeev.<p>

"Amigo, meses sin salir."Rajeev metió al cineasta en un abrazo."Te ves diferente."

"Mes y medio."El cineasta corrigió."Y te vi el lunes en la reunión de padres. Te puedo asegurar, Baguiati, que no he cambiado un carajo. Sigo jodidamente igual que la última vez que nos vimos."

El indio entrecerró los ojos, y observó a su amigo de los pies a la cabeza.  
>"Sigues castaño. Sigues siendo más alto que yo. Sigues siendo mandón."Baguiati dijo, y asintió."Si, este es el Spencer Wright que conozco."<p>

El par se dirigió a la tienda de video juegos.  
>Al entrar en dicha tienda, Wright se acercó al stand de los juegos de horror.<p>

"¿Sabes, Spence? Deberías dejar los juegos violentos."Rajeev se cruzó de brazos."Por eso, te dan esos arranques de agresividad y pierdes el control."

"Jeevster, yo me se controlar."El castaño le aseguró a su mejor amigo."Llevare _Dying Light_, otro juego más de _Call Of Duty_, _Assassins Creed IV Black Flag_, _Watch Dogs_...ah, y un nuevo control. Billy dañó el otro, y te juro que estoy que lo mato."

"¿Cuatro juegos nuevos?"El indio apretó los puños."¿Te importa si me uno a jugarlos contigo?"  
>Joder, que importa si eran violentos. Su esposa no lo dejaba jugar juegos violentos en la casa "porque eso le enseñaba violencia a los niños", y cuando si lo dejaba jugar eran juegos que fueran apropiados para Raji. El único momento en el cual Baguiati podía jugar juegos violentos era cuando iba a la Mansión Cobra.<p>

"¿Tú que crees, Jeev?"Spencer sonrió ampliamente."No voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo se quede haciendo nada mientras yo juego solo."

* * *

><p>Spencer bajo la mirada hacia su teléfono, mientras se recostaba de la pared de la cocina.<br>Ya había preparado el almuerzo, y la verdad no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento...así que decidió revisar su Twitter para ver que estaba pasando en las redes sociales.

Rió ante las menciones que tenía en Twitter, todas eran referentes a un pequeño chiste interno que tenían las Cobraheads y la Zombie-Army.

"_Kaye, mi amooor! Te perdiste? No has escrito nada en Twitter últimamente._"Leyó un tweet de una Zombie-Soldier en voz baja.

Apuesto a que se preguntan porque la fan le dijo "Kaye(pronunciado Kay)" en vez de "Spencer". Resulta que al comienzo de la carrera del cineasta, se había filtrado una foto de la lista de personajes de una de sus nuevas películas, donde Wright iba a interpretar un personaje sin nombre que le había puesto Kaye para que el personaje no se quedara sin nombre. El asistente que había hecho la lista se equivocó y escribió "Spencer Kaye Wright" en vez de "Spencer Wright como Kaye". Las Cobraheads que se lo encontraban en los conciertos de Cobra, se le acercaban y le preguntaban que si Kaye era su segundo nombre, a lo cual el castaño respondía "No, es James", creando un pequeño chiste interno para todo el fandom de Billy Joe y el de Spencer. Así que cada vez que una chica le preguntaba en un concierto del cantante que si Kaye era su segundo nombre, todos decían al unísono "No, querida, es James".

El cineasta respondió el tweet con un:  
>"<em>Disculpa, he estado ocupado. Muchos proyectos últimamente, y ni siquiera he podido terminar el cómic nuevo. Ah, y estoy terminando las últimas escenas de la nueva película. Demasiado emocionado por verla en post-prod.<em>"

Wright luego vio como Gala se levantaba de su camita, y se dirigía fuera de la cocina, ladrando.  
>El castaño escuchó la puerta principal abrirse para luego ser cerrada de un portazo.<p>

Spencer salió de la cocina para ver que pasaba, y corrió por el pasillo hasta que se detuvo en frente de una escena muy bizarra.

"**¡LOS ODIO A TODOS! ¡YA NO QUIERO VIVIR MÁS!**"AJ tiró su bolso en el piso, mientras pasaba por al lado de su padrastro y se dirigía a su cuarto.

La niña volvió a tirar otro portazo después de que entró en su cuarto.

"¿Esta bien?"El cineasta le preguntó a su esposo, quien estaba recogiendo el bolso blanco con rayas turquesa del piso.

Cobra negó con la cabeza.  
>"No está para nada bien."El menor dijo."Estaba llorando en el carro, no me quiere explicar lo que paso."<p>

"¿La directora te dijo algo?"Wright preguntó, preocupado.

"Me contó todo el problema."Billy asintió.

El par luego se dirigió a la cocina, para hablar en privado mientras almorzaban.  
>"¿Ehem...cambiaste las sábanas?"El castaño preguntó, cuando se sentaron a comer.<p>

Al terminar de formular la pregunta, las mejillas del mayor se tornaron de un tono carmesí.

El cantante asintió.  
>"También las metí en la lavadora."Una sonrisa picara creció en los labios de Billy Joe.<p>

El menor luego se metió un bocado de ensalada en la boca.  
>"Porque alguien se vino en mis sábanas de felpa de algodón egipcio...justamente con las que yo me arropo. Ah, y la ropa de la cama también."Cobra dijo, aún con la boca llena de comida."Guadalupe me dijo que estaba actuando raro porque usualmente ella es la que lava mis desastres, pero luego me llamo la directora del colegio de AJ y le dije que vigilara la lavadora."<p>

"Pues, discúlpeme, Doctor Cobra."Spencer hizo unas comillas con los dedos al decir 'Doctor Cobra'."Pero es que la medicina que me administro fue muy fuerte para mi."

"Dice el que estaba diciendo _'¡Ah, más...ah...fuerte, Baruch!'_."El azabache imitó la voz de su marido.

El cineasta se cruzó de brazos.  
>"Falso."Wright negó con la cabeza.<p>

"Cariño, no mientas."Billy se metió otro bocado de ensalada, y siguió hablando mientras comía."Sabes que yo siempre tengo la razón."

"No hables con la boca llena."El castaño regañó."Y hazme el favor, y siéntate derecho, Baruch Jonathan Cohen."

"Billy Joe Cobra."El cantante puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me importa un carajo."Spencer dijo."Ahora, dime porque AJ esta molesta."

"Resulta que van a hacer una exposición de algo en el colegio, algo referente al turismo."Billy Joe comenzó a hablar."Una exhibición de cosas referentes a un país."

El menor tomó un sorbo de limonada, y continuó hablando:  
>"Sabes que Amaya, la mamá de Rajeev, esta dando clases en Beverly Beverly Middle School. Bueno, justamente este drama paso en su clase. A ella unos chicos de sexto grado le perdieron los papeles de los grupos , y tuvieron que volver a rehacer los grupos. Samantha y su grupito los excluyeron porque se habían salido del salón y no estaban ahí cuando la señora Baguiati explicó lo que había pasado así que los metieron en el grupo de AJ, Skye y Maya, quienes estaban de acuerdo ya que todos los grupos estaban llenos y ellas eran sólo tres."<p>

Cobra suspiró.  
>"Por mera casualidad, Samantha entró en el salón y Amaya le preguntó que si se podía meter en el grupo con las niñas y dijo que estaba bien con tal que su séquito también estuviera incluido."El azabache siguió hablando."Esto pasó el lunes, Skye tampoco estaba incluida en ningún grupo pero AJ la metió en el de ella ayer."<p>

"Llega el día de hoy, y Samantha y su séquito dice que ni siquiera le habían informado eso y de que ella ya tenía un grupo."Billy continuó contando."Todos se estaban peleando, y AJ estaba sentada en su pupitre. Llegó un momento el que se levanta y en medio de todo el caos, pega un grito, para hacer que todos se callen. Cariño, sabes lo mucho que se irrita cuando hay mucho escándalo, para ser más específico, cuando hay gente peleando."

"Maldijo en medio de clases dos veces."El cantante volvió a suspirar.

"La idiota de Marc salió del salón, molesta, tirando puertas e insultando a todo el mundo y AJ se sentó en su pupitre a llorar."Billy Joe finalizó de contar lo sucedido."Ah, y de paso, estaban diciendo que ese era su grupo...no de AJ, Skye y Maya. Además de que entraron de últimos, se pusieron jodidamente posesivos."

"Déjame hablar con ella."El cineasta dijo.

"Spence, AJ esta muy molesta."El menor respondió."Ella no dice malas palabras. El hecho de que los haya mandado dos veces a callarse la maldita boca, significa de que se molesto bien feo."

"Déjame intentarlo."Wright dijo, decidido.

* * *

><p>"¿AJ?"El castaño tocó la puerta del cuarto de su hijastra."¿Podemos hablar?"<p>

Al no recibir respuesta de parte de Ariana, Spencer abrió la puerta.  
>"Ari-Jo, se que estas mal."El cineasta empezó, mientras entraba en el cuarto oscuro y encendía la luz."Pero...si no lo hablas con alguien, te vas a sentir aún peor."<p>

El mayor se dio un face-palm. Esa frase no había sonado para nada positiva.

AJ, por el otro lado, estaba recostada en su cama dándole la espalda a su padrastro, prácticamente con la mirada fija en la pared.

Wright decidió suavizar un poco más su tono de voz para intentar calmar a la menor, la cual estaba sollozando.  
>"Cariño."El castaño tomó asiento en el borde de la cama."¿Hablaron mal de ti?"<p>

Cobra Junior asintió.  
>"Dijeron que yo estaba loca de nuevo."La azabache respondió, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos."Me dijeron que nadie me quería, ni ustedes. Que fui un error. Que no debería existir."<p>

"Respira y cuenta hasta diez."Spencer dijo, y se acercó un poco para limpiar las lágrimas.

Ariana inhaló aire por la nariz, y luego exhaló por la boca.  
>Empezó a contar en voz baja hasta diez, y volvió a repetir los ejercicios de respiración.<p>

"Aléjate de las personas que menosprecian tus ambiciones. La gente pequeña siempre hace eso, pero los realmente grandes te hacen sentir que tu también puedes serlo."El cineasta dijo, cuando la menor se calmó un poco.

"Estuvo muy mal lo que esa niña malcriada dijo."Wright continuó."Tú sabes que todo eso es mentira. Tal vez si fuiste un error...pero fuiste el mejor error que tu padre hizo."

"Mira, tal vez, el modo en el que reaccionaste no fue el mejor."El castaño siguió hablando."Pero recuerda que cuando la ira crece, tu conciencia se disminuye, así que sé consciente de tu sentido de la justicia y trata de ver las cosas desde varios puntos de vista. Tal vez ellos tenían un motivo por el cual molestarse."

Respira, frase motivadora, sonríe. Esa era la ley que estaba aplicando Spencer en este momento, además de la de "pelear no funciona, hablar y mostrar que estas interesado si lo hace".

El cineasta luego tomó una libreta de recordatorios(no uno de los diarios secretos de AJ) y un lápiz que estaban en la mesa de noche.  
>"Quiero que hagas algo. ¿Okay?"Wright dijo, y escribió algo en la libreta."Cada vez que te sientas mal, o no sepas que hacer. Haces esto. Respira, frase motivadora, sonríe."<p>

AJ se levantó, para observar lo que su padrastro estaba haciendo.  
>"Dime alguna frase que se te ocurra."El castaño le dijo a su hijastra.<p>

"Mm..."La menor respondió, pensativa."_Sé amable con las personas poco amables, son las que más lo necesitan._"

Spencer anotó la frase.  
>"Dime otra."El cineasta sonrió.<p>

"_Mantén la vista al sol, y no verás la sombra_."Ariana dijo."Ahora tú."

"_Ámate a ti misma porque, cariño, naciste así_."Wright anotó las dos frases, y luego intentó pensar en otra."_Nadie mereces tus lágrimas, y quien las merezca no te hará llorar._ Te toca, Ari-Jo."

La niña se quedo unos minutos en silencio, pensando en que decir.  
>"<em>Las palabras tienen el poder tanto de destruir como de sanar. Cuando son sinceras y bondadosas pueden cambiar el mundo.<em>"Junior respondió.

"_A partir de hoy, me escapo de esta jaula y me rebelo contra mis demonios._"El castaño dijo.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde, si AJ decía una frase, Spencer respondía con otra. Todas siendo anotadas en esa libreta.

* * *

><p><strong>Un aplauso a la señorita Barb(una amiga que estudia conmigo y que entró en el fandom de Ectofeature por mi y mi constante charla diaria de lo genial que son los muchachos) por ese maravilloso lemon.<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-"Fancy" de Iggy Azalea.**

**-Videojuegos mencionados pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, los cuales no mencionare.**

**-Lo que le paso a AJ nos paso a mi y a Barb la semana pasada. Fue horrible, en especial para mi amiga, y pensé que sería mejor ver como AJ reaccionaria ante esto(sonó muy mal lo que acabo de decir, pero créanme no tengo intención alguna de sí lo que acabo de decir sonó bien o no).**

**-Estaba leyendo el libro de Demi Lovato, "Staying Strong", y la idea de las frases se me ocurrió mientras lo hacia.**

**-No pregunten de donde salió el Kaye. Estaba en clases y empecé a buscar aun chiste interno para la Zombie-Army.**

**-Quisiera aclarar que AJ está en quinto grado. Por sí no lo sabian, o si el drama que paso en su salón los confundió.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Pero...no crean que me olvide del maravilloso "Question Time(donde literalmente leo las cosas que escriben porque soy demasiado curiosa y me encanta lo que escriben)".**

**Question Time(o Tiempo de Preguntas...meh...como más les guste):**

**-Baruch, Spencer y tú están estudiando en la mansión Cobra. Ves que tus dos compañeros de clases están tomados de la mano, mientras Cohen lee uno de los temas en voz alta. Tú ni idea de que esos dos estaban saliendo. Spencer, al notar que estas observandolos, suelta la mano de Baruch y actúa como si nada. Más, Baruch se molesta con Wright porque le hizo eso, y te ve mirándolos e inmediatamente se pone celoso. ¿Qué haces?**

**-Estas en el elevador de la mansión Cobra con Billy, Spencer y AJ(de 1 año). El elevador se detiene porque se fue la luz, y se quedan un buen rato en dicho elevador. Explique en modo de historia que pasaría(mejor si incluyen un Billy paranoico y celoso).**

**-Es el aniversario de EctoFeature, y Wright te pide que organices una fiesta sorpresa para cierto cantante, ya que él está un poco ocupado. Resulta que Cobra te pide lo mismo. ¿Qué haces?**

**-Alternate Universe. Trabajas en una compañía y tu compañero de trabajo, Spencer Wright, llega todos los días hablándote de un chico lindo que siempre ve cerca del edificio donde vive cuando viene a trabajar. Un día, cierto chico viene a pedir empleo justamente en la compañía donde ustedes trabajan, y como Spencer siempre habla de sus "hermosos ojos turquesa", "cabello azabache brillante" y "sonrisa encantadora", inmediatamente lo reconoces. Un plan se te viene a la mente y mandas a llamar a Spencer para que lo entreviste. Al siguiente día, Wright te vuelve a hablar de lo lindo que es el chico nuevo en la compañía. Y tú le aconsejas que lo invite a salir. Explique en modo de historia que pasaría. Y luego explique que pasaría en dicha cita.**

**Posdata: Por favor, notifiquenme si ven algún error. No me gusta tener errores en los capítulos, y he dejado algunos pasar. Pero por favor, si ven un error en el capítulo, díganmelo en los reviews.**


	26. Keep Moving Forward

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra, un capítulo que jodio mi paciencia por dos semanas hasta que hoy lo pude terminar.**

**Este capítulo no es el de París, ese es el próximo.**

**Summary del capítulo: Es el día de acción de gracias, y Spencer se despierta en la madrugada con una pesadilla(¿eso se puede llamar una pesadilla, verdad?). Cobra le tiene una sorpresa a Spencer. Y más Billy borracho. Al final del capítulo, Cobra da un discurso motivador.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>El día jueves 27 de noviembre, Spencer se despertó a las 3 y media de la mañana, jadeando.<br>Sentía que no podía respirar.

El cineasta tocó repetidamente el brazo de su marido, quien solamente gruñó mientras encendía la lámpara.

"¿Pero qué te pasa?"Billy se colocó sus lentes de marco rojo, y se sentó."¿Estas bien? ¡Dios, te estas muriendo!"  
>El cantante entró en pánico, y empezó a decir un montón de incoherencias.<p>

Wright sintió como su respiración empezaba a estabilizarse, y inhaló aire por la nariz para botarlo por la misma.  
>"¿Qué paso?"El castaño escuchó a su esposo preguntarle, mientras acariciaba su espalda."¿Te sientes bien? Estas hirviendo. Dime que estas bien...no quiero que te me mueras, castaño."<p>

Spencer negó con la cabeza.  
>"T-tuve...tuve una pesadilla."El mayor respondió, y se mordió el labio.<p>

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"Billy Joe preguntó.

"Te podrías asustar."El cineasta se abrazó a sí mismo.

"Por fa-vor."El azabache dijo, entrecortadamente."Soy esposo de Spencer James Wright, el director de horror más famoso de esta generación. Nada me asusta."

Wright puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Dice el que se asusta en The Haunted Mansion con los fantasmas que saltan de las lapidas."El castaño resopló.<p>

"¿Qué?"La voz del menor se agudizó."Yo no me asusto con nada."

Cobra decidió cambiar el tema.  
>"Entonces, cuéntame sobre tu pesadilla."El cantante dijo.<p>

Y con eso, Spencer empezó a hablar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-En el sueño de nuestro castaño favorito...-<strong>_

Me desperté quién sabe donde.  
>Lo último que recordaba era haberme ido a dormir con Billy hace un par de minutos.<p>

Pero ahora estaba en una oscuridad penetrante, y obviamente no era la del cuarto.

Una luz se apareció frente mi, y sentí un horrible déjà vu.  
>Me recordó a cuando tuve esa extraña visión en Miami.<p>

Una escena se formó en frente mío.  
>Era la sala de estar de la mansión Cobra. Debido a la iluminación que se reflejaba en la ventana, podían ser las cinco y media de la mañana, ya que el cielo nocturno se estaba tornando de un tono púrpura a un degradado anaranjado y rosa.<p>

"¡Spence!"Escuché la voz de cierto azabache, y me volteé para quedar frente a frente conmigo mismo.

Mi otro yo sonrió, pero yo sabía que la sonrisa no era para mi. Era para Cobra, quien estaba recostado del marco de la puerta, con unos lentes de sol tapando sus preciosos ojos turquesa.

"Buenos días, Baruch."Me escuché decir, mi voz sonaba un poco ronca."¿Todo listo?"  
>También noté que lucía un poco enfermo, probablemente un resfriado.<p>

Billy asintió, pero lucía deprimido.  
>"Mi vuelo sale a las seis y media."Respondió la pregunta de mi otro yo."Te prometo que te llamare cuando llegue a Berlin. Apenas ponga un pie en Alemania, buscare un teléfono para intentar llamarte. No quiero dejarte solo...y menos cuando estas enfermo. Eres lo único que me queda."<p>

"Bill, es sólo un resfriado."Mi otro yo dijo, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara."Nada de que preocuparse. Estaré bien."

Así que él se iba de tour, y yo me quedaba en casa...¿solo?  
>No tenía ni la menor idea de que estaba pasando aquí, y menos recordaba que esto hubiera pasado, ya que ambos lucíamos un poco jóvenes. Probablemente Billy tenía unos 23 años y yo 24.<p>

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, más Billy lo rompió al decir:  
>"¿Crees que vuelva?"<p>

Vi como los ojos de mi otro yo se aguaron con tan sólo la mención de dicha pregunta.  
>"No tengo idea."Él respondió, mientras lágrimas bajaban por mis -ehem- sus mejillas."Bill, llevamos más de cuatro años buscándola...y aún no aparece. No me voy a rendir."<p>

El iPhone de mi esposo emitió un sonido, y Billy Joe revisó el mensaje.  
>"Tom dice que ya es hora de que me vaya."Me dijo, mientras se acercaba y plantaba un beso en la mejilla de mi otro yo."Te amo. No lo olvides, Spencer James Wright, eres al único que amo y te aseguro que algún día la vamos a encontrar."<p>

Sonreí ante el comentario, y mi otro yo también lo hizo.

Con eso, Cobra se fue, y la escena cambió.

Ahora me encontraba en frente de una casa al final de una calle oscura y tenebrosa.

Escuché música proviniendo de la casa, así que decidí acercarme.  
>Pero no era porque yo quisiera, había visto las suficientes películas de terror para saber que uno nunca debe acercarse a la casa al final de la calle, pero mis pies parecían tener mente propia y decidieron que acercarse era la mejor idea.<p>

Me acerqué, traspasé la pared, y vi a AJ tocando una canción en un piano, e inmediatamente sonreí. Parecía tener, probablemente, unos 7 años.

De repente, una mujer se le acerca y le grita que "eso no sonó para nada bien", y la abofetea. Inmediatamente, reconocí a la mujer. Marissa.

Intenté golpear a la mujer, pero mi mano traspasó su cara.  
>Apreté los puños, en frustración.<p>

De un momento a otro; ahora me encontraba a fuera de dicha casa, donde la mujer estaba derramando un líquido por todo el borde de la casa y luego sacaba de su bolsillo una caja de fósforos.

Sacó uno de la caja, y lo encendió, dejándolo caer sobre el líquido que resultaba ser gasolina. La casa, inmediatamente, se prendió en llamas.

Maldita sea, la va a matar. Fue lo único que tenía en mente.

Me dirigí a la casa, y traspasé la puerta, inmediatamente buscando a Ariana. La encontré en la cocina; sentada en el piso, pegada de la pared, intentando no acercarse al fuego. Su mirada fija en mi.

Me arrodillé en frente de ella, y vi como intentaba pegarse más de la pared.  
>"¿Puedes verme?"Le pregunté, y ella asintió.<p>

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
>"¿Qué me va a pasar?"Junior preguntó.<p>

"Quédate tranquila, todo va estar bien."Le aseguré, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas."No te preocupes. Yo te cuido."  
>Más yo no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.<p>

Envolví a la pequeña en un abrazo, repitiendo "todo va estar bien" para intentar tranquilizarla.

Pasaron minutos que se sintieron como horas, y un equipo de rescate entró en la casa con unas mangueras para apagar el incendio.

Un bombero notó a AJ en la esquina de la cocina, y la tomó en sus brazos.  
>La niña empezó a toser debido al humo, y luego se desmayó.<p>

Lo próximo que sucedió era que ahora me encontraba en un hospital, en la habitación de Ariana.

Escuché como policías y enfermeras hablaban entre sí afuera de la habitación, hasta que escuché una voz conocida. Más no podía distinguir de quién era.

"¿Están seguros?"La voz preguntó."No tomé un avión de Los Ángeles a Michigan para que sea una falsa alarma."

"Muy seguros."Un policía respondió.

"¿Y si no es?"La voz resopló.

"Déle una oportunidad, señor Wright."El policía dijo."No tiene nada que perder."  
>Así que los policías estaban hablando conmigo. Pues, ahora todo tenía sentido.<p>

"La esperanza."Me escuché murmurar.

La puerta se abrió, y mi otro yo entró seguido de los policías y un par de enfermeras.

Volví mi vista hacia AJ, quien estaba recostada sobre la cama con una máscara de oxígeno en la cara.

Mi otro yo se quedó viendo a Junior, para luego asentir.  
>"Es-es...es ella."Me escuché decir."Es igualita a Billy."<p>

Él se acercó, y tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.  
>Empezó a acariciar la mano de la pequeña con la suya, y sonrió ligeramente.<p>

"Hola, mi amor."Mi otro yo le dijo, y con su mano libre se limpió un par de lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos."Tiempo sin verte."

Él empezó a sollozar.  
>Una enfermera susurró que "mejor los dejaban solos", y forzó a los demás a retirarse.<p>

Antes de salir, dicha enfermera se acercó. Inmediatamente, mi otro yo se alejó un poco, soltando la mano de la niña.  
>"Señor Wright, sólo déjeme..."La mujer dijo, y le quitó la máscara de la cara a Ariana."En caso de que quiera hablar con ella. Más no se emocione mucho, uno de los policías intentó hablar con ella ahorita y ella no quiso decir ni una sola palabra."<p>

Con eso, la mujer se fue, dejándome solo con AJ.

Me volví a acercar a ella, y sentí como mi otro yo tragaba saliva.  
>"Me llamo Spencer."Le extendió la mano para estrecharla.<p>

Junior no dijo nada, sólo se quedo viendo a mi otro yo.  
>Yo, por el otro lado, había decido quedarme callado e observar los movimientos de mi otro yo desde que él había entrado en la habitación.<p>

"Tal vez te acuerdes de mi."Dije, un poco nervioso."Tú sabes...soy tu padrastro."

Ariana seguía sin responder, y vi como mi otro yo suspiraba.  
>"Cuando te sientas mejor, iremos a casa."Él dijo, forzando una sonrisa optimista en su cara.<p>

Pude sentir que se sentía muy mal de que Billy no estaba ahí para ver que por fin habían encontrado a su hija, y de que gracias a que su esposo estaba en un estúpido avión, no podía darle la noticia.

De un momento a otro, estábamos devuelta en la mansión Cobra, era ya de noche.  
>La verdad no podía creer que todo esto había pasado en un sólo día.<p>

Vi como mi otro yo se arrodilló un poco para llegar a la altura de la niña, y le daba un beso en la frente y un abrazo.  
>"Bienvenida a casa, princesa."Él sonrió."¿Te gusta?"<p>

Más ella seguía sin hablar, así que sólo asintió.  
>"Perfecto."La sonrisa del otro Spencer creció.<p>

Justamente, el iPhone de mi otro yo sonó.  
>El castaño sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, y atendió la llamada.<p>

Después de un par de frases que no entendí, porque hablé muy rápido.  
>"Voy un momento a mi oficina."Mi otro yo dijo, mientras se dirigían a mi oficina."Esta en frente de tu cuarto. Así que...si necesitas algo, estaré ahí."<p>

Le abrí la puerta de su cuarto, y ella entró, un poco asustada.  
>"Recuerda, estoy al frente."Le dije, con una ligera sonrisa y luego cerré la puerta.<p>

Negué la cabeza ante el comportamiento de mi otro yo.  
>Ella no tenía idea de quien era, y él lo estaba evitando.<p>

Me dirigí a mi oficina, aún con esa sonrisa en la cara.  
>"Espera a que le cuente a Billy."Lo escuché decir, cuando entró en su oficina."Va a emocionarse muchísimo."<p>

No. Va entrar en pánico, y va a dejar todo para devolverse a California. ¿Crees qué no conozco a mi esposo? Le va a dar un ataque de histeria cuando se entere. Se va poner como una diva, y no va querer trabajar un carajo. Va a ponerse a llorar en frente de sus fans en un meet & greet. O en el medio del escenario.

Su iPhone empezó a sonar, y Spencer lo sacó de su bolsillo. Al ver que era un número desconocido, le salió esa sonrisa de enamorado que yo muy bien conozco.

"Spencer Wright al habla."Atendió la llamada, fingiendo una voz sería.  
>Más lo que único que escuchó mi otro yo fueron un par de tosidos, y luego un par de incoherencias.<p>

"Spencer."El castaño ahora escuchó la voz de Tom por el audicular."Billy esta herido. Estábamos en un bar, él quería beber algo porque estaba nervioso por el concierto de mañana. Se metió en una pelea con un tipo el cuádruple de veces más grande que él, y ahora está en el hospital. Nada grave. Unos moretones y esta sangrando por la nariz. También le dieron un golpazo en la boca. Recién le acaban de dar unos sedantes para calmar el dolor."

"¿Por eso, me dijo que un elefante rosado lo había secuestrado y se lo había llevado a un planeta donde todos los seres vivientes son bananas moradas?"Mi otro yo preguntó."Pensé que estaba drogado."

"No, él solo te quería llamar porque pensaba que estarías preocupado de que no te había llamado."Vi como sus ojos se aguaron cuando escuchó lo que Tom dijo.

"Me imagino que esta muy débil."Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas."Dile que no se tiene que preocupar de nada, yo se que él es un guerrero y que va estar bien. Dile que apenas vuelva del tour, le daré un beso bajo la luz de la luna. Tom, dile que lo amo. Díselo todos los días para que sepa que lo amo."  
>Sentí la voz de mi otro yo quebrarse al final de la oración.<p>

"Lo haré, Spencer. Tú solo manténte fuerte."Tom respondió.

El castaño inhaló aire por la nariz.  
>"Necesito hablar con él un segundo."Le dije al representante de mi esposo."Algo privado."<p>

"Okay, pero nada de sexo telefónico."Henderson dijo en un tono de voz serio, para luego romper en risa."Estoy sólo bromeando. Hagan lo que quieran, ni que los fuera a escuchar."

"¿Spence, qué paso?"Mi otro yo escuchó la voz de Cobra por el audicular."¿Algo anda mal? ¿Te estas tomando tu medicina? No quiero llegar y ver que estés más enfermo."  
>Su voz sonaba ronca.<p>

Spencer sintió las lágrimas más cayendo de sus ojos.  
>Joder, Cobra estaba herido, y aún así se preocupaba por sí él estaba bien.<p>

"¿Estas _tú_ bien?"El castaño preguntó, remarcando el 'tú'."Me dijeron que te metiste en una pelea."

"Ah, no fue nada."Billy rió."Sólo un idiota creyendo que podía vencer al gran Billy Joe Cobra en un juego de pool. Yo le gané, y el tipo se puso muy crema agria conmigo y me metió un golpe en el estómago...y luego empezamos a pelear. Eso fue lo que el cangrejo morado me dijo. ¿Cómo fue que me dijo que se llamaba? Bobby...o algo así."

"Bobby es tu asistente. No un cangrejo."Reí un poco ante lo muy sedado que mi marido estaba para darse cuenta de que su asistente fue quien le había explicado lo sucedido en vez de un cangrejo."Mi amor, te tengo una noticia muy especial."

"¿Quedaste embarazado? ¿Por eso estabas enfermo?"Mi esposo preguntó."Dios mío, Spence, te dije que usáramos protección."

"Baruch, por favor. Necesito seriedad de parte tuya."Mi otro yo alzó una ceja, aunque Billy Joe no pudiera verlo."Billy...encontraron a nuestra princesa."

"¿Qué?"Cobra ahogó un grito."¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Estas seguro de que es ella?"

"¿Cómo no lo voy a estar si es idéntica a ti?"El castaño dijo.

Mi esposo susurró un par de cosas incoherentes.  
>"M-me tengo que ir. Es muy temprano, pero Tom dice que debería descansar."Cobra respondió."Spence, cuida a mi niña...por favor. Dile que la quiero mucho."<p>

"Lo haré, amor."Mi otro yo le aseguró.

"Te amo, Broccadilly Circus."Billy dijo."No lo olvides."

"También te amo."Le respondí a mi marido, y él colgó la llamada.

La escena volvió a cambiar ante mis ojos.  
>Ahora, estábamos en la cocina de la mansión, cenando pizza. Bueno, digamos que mi otro yo era el único que estaba comiendo porque AJ solamente tenía la mirada fija en su trozo de pizza.<p>

"Tú...tú no comes mucho...¿verdad?"Él le preguntó a la niña.

Ella negó con la cabeza.  
>"L-la señorita Xavier dice que no tengo tiempo para distracciones."Dijo, en voz baja.<p>

"Cariño, ella no está aquí. Así que come tranquila."Mi otro yo respondió."Y te aseguro que más nunca vas a ver a esa mujer."

Ariana tomó el trozo de pizza, y le dio un mordisco.  
>"S-sabe bien."La niña dijo, después de masticar la comida y tragar.<p>

"Si, Hoover hace buenas pizzas. Lo tengo en marcación rápida."El castaño rió.  
>Después de un rato, el par terminó de comer y tuvieron que irse a dormir.<p>

Mi otro yo ya estaba durmiendo cómodamente en medio de la cama cuando escuchó unos gritos.

Inmediatamente, me levanté de la cama y salí disparado hacia el cuarto de mi hijastra por las escaleras.

Apenas llegue, abrí la puerta para encontrarme con AJ sentada sobre la cama, llorando mientras se tapaba la cara con una almohada.

"¿Princesa, qué te pasa?'Pregunté, preocupado.

La niña sólo lloró más fuerte aún.  
>Me acerqué, y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, más ella se alejó.<p>

"No me toques. Ni siquiera te conozco."Junior dijo, aún con la cara tapada con la almohada.

Sentí como el corazón de mi otro yo se detenía por un momento.  
>"Soy...Spencer Wright...tu padrastro."Él respondió."¿Qué acaso no te acuerdas?"<p>

Ariana negó con la cabeza.

Vi como lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de mi otro yo.  
>"¿En...en serio no te acuerdas?"El castaño insistió.<p>

"No."AJ se cruzó de brazos.

Mi otro yo suspiró.  
>Y ahí fue cuando supe que él se había rendido. Tampoco es que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, prácticamente hacerme a mi mismo creer que ella se acordaría de nosotros después de tantos años no era la cosa más inteligente del mundo.<p>

"Estaré en mi cuarto, si necesitas algo."El otro Spencer volvió a suspirar.

Con eso, él se devolvió a su cuarto, tirandose sobre la cama.  
>No me molesté en apagar la luz, ni arroparme. Sólo me tiré sobre la cama, y murmuré un par de cosas que la verdad no pude escuchar.<p>

Me sentí impotente al verme de esta manera.  
>Débil, deprimido, y de paso, enfermo.<p>

Me dieron ganas de darme un abrazo, y decirme que todo estaría bien, pero algo me decía que no podía.

A los 10 minutos, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió un poco.  
>"¿Señor Wright?"Levanté mi cabeza de la almohada, para encontrarme con cierta niña en la puerta."Tengo miedo."<p>

Mi otro yo palmeó el lado de la cama donde usualmente mi esposo duerme.  
>"Ven."El castaño dijo, mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.<p>

Junior entró en el cuarto, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el lado de Billy.  
>"¿Quién es él?"Mi hijastra preguntó, viendo una foto de Billy en la mesa de noche de mi esposo.<p>

Era una foto de Baruch y yo en nuestra graduación.  
>"Mi esposo."Respondí."Es tu papá."<p>

De un momento a otro, me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la repisa donde estaban los álbumes de fotos.

Tomé algunos de los álbumes y los coloqué sobre la cama.  
>Me senté en el borde de dicha cama, y abrí el primer álbum.<p>

"Aquí estas cuando naciste."Mi otro yo dijo, señalando una foto, y la niña se acercó."Y ahí esta tu papá de nuevo."

Ella negó con la cabeza.  
>"Ese es Billy Joe Cobra."Ariana respondió, y recostó su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras veía la foto."La señorita Xavier jamás podría tocar el piano como él."<p>

"Cariño, claro que puedes tocar el piano como Billy."El castaño rió."Es más, él mismo te puede enseñar. Después de todo, tú eres su hija."  
>Alguien déme un premio por revelar la verdad de la manera más obvia posible.<p>

AJ ahogó un grito.  
>"¿S-soy hija del gran Billy Joe?"La niña lucía totalmente sorprendida.<p>

Asentí, y señalé otra foto.  
>Una de Jade, Billy y yo abrazados, mientras Jade cargaba a AJ.<p>

"Esa es tu madre. Una gran novelista de horror."Le dije."Tu padre no habla mucho con ella."

La escena cambió al estacionamiento del LAX(Los Ángeles Airport).  
>Vi como mi otro yo se bajaba de una Hummer amarilla con una sonrisa en la cara, y luego abría la puerta del pasajero y ayudaba a Junior a bajarse.<p>

De un momento a otro, estaban adentro del aeropuerto siendo acosado por paparazzis.  
>Bryce, uno de los guardaespaldas de mi marido, se paró en frente mío y de mi hijastra apenas los paparazzis se acercaron.<p>

"El señor Wright no va a responder ninguna pregunta, ni quiere que le tomen fotos."El rubio se cruzó de brazos, y habló monótonamente."Así que se pueden ir devolviendo por la puerta en la que entraron."

Un paparazzi señaló a AJ, quien tenía puesto un gorro y unos lentes de sol.  
>"¿Quién es la niña?"El hombre preguntó.<p>

Y otro alboroto se formó con la mención de dicha pregunta.  
>Al parecer, nadie había notado la presencia de la niña hasta que el hombre la señaló.<p>

"No es de incumbencia de ninguno de ustedes."Respondí, de manera brusca."No tienen derecho de meterse en mi vida personal. Lo único que pueden hacerme es el favor de largarse en este instante porque no se me da la perra gana de que me anden tomando fotos y/o vídeos."  
>Y allí esta el Spencer que conozco. Chasqueé mis dedos, y luego hice unas pistolas con ellos. AJ, inmediatamente, se volteó y se me quedó viendo.<p>

Me estaba viendo a mi. No a el otro Spencer.  
>Saludé un poco nervioso, y ella ladeó la cabeza, en confusión.<p>

De seguro se estaba preguntando porque hay dos de mi.  
>"Ignórame."Le susurré, y ella asintió."Yo no estoy aquí. A él es el que tienes que prestarle atención."<p>

"Gracias."Susurró en una voz muy baja, y me sonrió.

Sonreí devuelta, y volví a mi trabajo de narrador.

El dúo, seguidos de Bryce, luego se dirigió a la terminal Tom Bradley International.  
>"¿A qué hora llegaba el vuelo?"Mi otro yo le preguntó al guardaespaldas, mientras esperaban afuera de dicha terminal.<p>

"A las 8 y media de la mañana."El rubio respondió."En aproximadamente, unos 10 minutos."

Después de un buen rato, salió cierto azabache de la terminal, con una maleta azul rodando detrás de él y una mochila colgando del hombro.  
>Estaba usando unos jeans blancos, una camiseta blanca con rayas negras y una chaqueta negra de cuero. Ah, y unas tremendas botas converse(¿o eso parecían?) negras hasta la rodilla.<p>

"¡Berlín fue un desmadre!"Mi esposo corrió hacia mí, y me dio un abrazo."¡Estuvo mega increíble! ¡Dios, Spence, debiste haber estado ahí!"

Luego, se dio media vuelta y le dijo a su asistente:  
>"Bobby, apúrate con mis maletas. No tengo todo el día."<p>

Billy luego sacó algo de su mochila, y me lo entregó.  
>Era un videojuego. Esperen un momento, no sólo era un videojuego. Era "Zombie Hunters 3: La Venganza del Rey Zombie".<p>

"Lo conseguí en una tienda mientras compraba unos audífonos nuevos."Mi esposo dijo."Y luego me compré estas fabulosas botas en Louis Vuitton."

Los ojos de mi otro yo se abrieron como platos ante la vista del videojuego, y le planté un beso en la boca a mi esposo.

Después del beso; Billy Joe sacó su iPhone de su bolsillo, y luego de desbloquearlo, me mostró un par de fotos.  
>"Esto fue en el hospital cuando el idiota ese me golpeó, y pensé que sería genial tomarme una selfie con la nariz sangrando."Mi esposo dijo."Y esto fue cuando Bobby y yo fuimos al Museo de Historia Alemana. Esta es cuando compré las botas."<p>

"¿Te importa si las vemos en casa?"Mi otro yo lo detuvo."Quiero presentarte a alguien."  
>Se movió a un lado para dejar que Cobra viera a AJ.<p>

Sus ojos se aguaron con tan sólo verla.  
>"Mi amor."Billy se arrodilló, y abrió los brazos."Ven, dame un abrazo."<p>

Le di un suave empujón a Ariana, y ella se acercó a él.  
>Mi esposo, inmediatamente, la metió en un abrazo y le dio besos por toda la cara, mientras comenzaba a llorar.<p>

"Mi niña."Billy Joe se limpió unas lágrimas, y sonrió."Mi princesa. No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado."

"También te traje algo."Mi esposo sacó algo de su mochila, y se lo entregó.  
>Era conejo de peluche marrón.<p>

Junior lo miró, curiosamente, y lo abrazó.  
>"Gracias, me encanta."Respondió en voz baja.<p>

La escena volvió a cambiar, y ahora estábamos en la piscina de la mansión.  
>"¡Atrapa esto, Wright!"Cobra me lanzó una pelota de playa, y yo estuve apunto de atraparla cuando me resbalé con el piso mojado y me di un golpe en la cabeza.<p>

Ya que estaba muy cerca del borde de la piscina, caí adentro de ella.  
>"¡SPENCER!"Fue lo último que escuché antes de despertarme.<p>

**_-Fin del sueño...-_**

* * *

><p>"Y eso fue todo."El cineasta terminó de contar su sueño.<p>

"Fue muy...intenso."Billy tragó saliva.  
>El cantante luego suspiró.<p>

"Hermano, hoy es la cena de acción de gracias."El azabache dijo."¿Tenemos todo?"

Spencer asintió.  
>"Mi mamá me va a ayudar a cocinar todo..."El castaño estaba diciendo cuando su esposo lo interrumpió.<p>

"Mi mamá va a querer ayudarte también. Sabes lo mucho que le encanta cocinar y que no va a dejar pasar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con la familia de su favorito yerno."Billy Joe dijo, mientras que con su brazo derecho abrazaba a su esposo.

"Mmm...¿acaso tiene otro yerno?"Spencer le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

"No, tú eres el único en mi vida."El cantante atrajo al cineasta en un beso, quién se separó unos segundos después.

"Mi familia lleva una semana aquí, y mi madre no ha mencionado a Baruch. ¿Acaso ya le dijiste...?"Wright preguntó, y su esposo volvió a interrumpirlo.

"Nah, bromigo."Cobra negó con la cabeza."Tu mamá me dio una oportunidad en Miami."

"Genial, ya somos una linda familia unida."El castaño asintió, y luego bostezó."Bill...creo...creo que ya estoy bien. Ya podemos volver a dormir."

El menor se separó del abrazo, y se estiró un poco para apagar la luz, mientras Spencer se recostaba en la cama.  
>Billy luego se llevó la sábana hasta los hombros, y suspiró.<p>

"Hermano, día largo mañana."El azabache bostezó."Hoy es la cena de acción de gracias, y joder, mañana estamos en el avión Cobra en vía a París, bebiendo champaña."

"Buenas noches, amor."Billy Joe dijo, y luego cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>A las nueve y media de la mañana del mismo día, Spencer se despertó con una nota en el lado de la cama de su esposo.<br>Tomó la nota, y la leyó en voz baja:

"_Salí a Pace Records a una reunión con el señor Chinowitz(con el dueño de la disquera y el ex-representante de mi padre), quiere hablar conmigo sobre el nuevo álbum. No llegare muy tarde, probablemente llegue como a las 12. Vístete bien, Spence. Te tengo otra sorpresa. ~Baruch J. Cohen._"

¿Le tenía otra sorpresa? ¿Qué acaso su marido no se cansaba de darle tantas sorpresas? ¿Debería darle una a él también? Una sorpresa no le caería mal al azabache.

El cineasta se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al baño.  
>Reviso la pizarra por sí su esposo le había dejado alguna otra nota, y justamente había un mensaje escrito en dicha pizarra.<p>

"**Boy, at night when I close my eyes, I can see you  
>My perfect type<br>I never really thought my dreams would come true,  
>Until I laid eyes on you.<strong>"Wright leyó.

El castaño se sonrojó un poco.  
>Maldita sea. ¿Acaso Billy se levantó enamorado hoy?<p>

Después de tomar una larga ducha y cepillarse los dientes, Spencer se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre lo estaba esperando.

Más, el cineasta ignoró la presencia de la mujer y se fue directo a la nevera por algo para desayunar.  
>"Ehem."Jane se aclaró la garganta.<p>

"Buenos días, mamá."Wright puso los ojos en blanco.

"Buenos días, cariño."Su madre respondió.

"¿Cómo dormiste anoche?"El castaño sacó la botella de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un poco en un vaso.

"Perfecto, hasta que mi yerno hizo un escándalo cuando se paró a las 5 de la mañana a jugar videojuegos."Jane dijo, mientras leía el periódico."Le pregunté que hacia despierto a esa hora, y su excusa fue de que se tenía que ir a las 7 a la disquera porque tenía una reunión."

"¿Cobra es anorexico?"La mujer preguntó de la nada."Anoche casi no comió nada, y esta mañana cuando me ofrecí a prepararle el desayuno, se negó y tuve que jalarlo de la oreja y llevarlo hasta la cocina para que comiera."

"Le da pena."Spencer rió, y después tomó un sorbo de jugo."No esta acostumbrado a que lo trates bien, por eso se pone un poquito nervioso cada vez que le hablas."

"Pues, dile que sea un hombre y que acepte el trato de su suegra."La pelirroja dijo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

Spencer Wright, de 17 años, se cruzó de brazos, mientras salía del área de recreación con sus amigos.  
>"No, Baruch."El castaño resopló."Sólo somos amigos."<p>

"Pero, creo que ya es tiempo de hacerlo oficial."Baruch, de 16 años, se encogió de brazos."Con tal, ya casi todos lo saben."

"Si, y digamos que no importa tanto."Lolo puso los ojos en blanco."B, discúlpame, pero...¿no podías buscarte a alguien con más estilo...y que no use la misma camiseta todos los días?"

"Cállate, Calorie. Tus comentarios no vienen al jodido caso."Wright gruñó, y apretó los puños.

"Hey, tranquilo, amigo. No golpees a mi boo."Rajeev se paró en frente de su novia."Ella sólo esta diciendo su punto de vista."

"Dile que no se meta en mis problemas personales con mi novio."El castaño se volvió a cruzar de brazos, y se dirigió a su casillero.

Cohen suspiró.  
>"Ven lo que hacen."El azabache dijo, antes de salir corriendo a seguir a su novio."Spence, espérame."<p>

Más, el mayor no lo esperó. Simplemente, tomó su libro de cálculo del casillero y se dirigió al salón de dicha clase.

Baruch se detuvo.  
>Ya no lo podía seguir, porque la próxima clase era una hora compartida. Así que mientras que al primer grupo le tocaba Biología, al segundo le tocaba Cálculo, y digamos que estos muchachos estaban en grupos separados ya que era por orden alfabético. Es más, la mayoría de los Rebels estaban en el primer grupo, y Spencer quedaba totalmente solo en el segundo.<p>

"Te amo."El menor susurró, y se dio media vuelta.  
>Cohen luego se fue al salón de Biología, en un humor muy amargo.<p>

"Drama en el paraíso gay."Lolo rió.  
>Shanila le dio un codazo en las costillas a la rubia.<p>

"Lolo, por favor."La india se cruzó de brazos, mientras se dirigían al salón de Biología."Tú fuiste quién molestó a Spencer, llamándolo vagabundo."

* * *

><p>En el laboratorio de Biología, Baruch tomó asiento al lado de su compañera de mesa, quien resultaba ser Mallory.<br>"Mi vida es un desastre."El azabache se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Estas bien, Baru?"La pelirroja preguntó, un poco preocupada al ver a su compañero en un humor amargo.

"Estoy genial."El joven respondió, con sarcasmo."¡Estoy jodidamente perfecto!"  
>Cohen inhaló aire por la nariz, y luego lo exhaló por la misma. El azabache luego empezó a hiperventilar.<p>

Todo el salón se volteó hacia la escena que el joven estaba causando.

"Baruch, tranquilízate."Shanila se levantó de su asiento, y calmadamente, se acercó a su amigo.  
>Cuando estaba ya al lado de Baruch, la india empezó a tararear la tonada de alguna de las canciones del azabache para intentar tranquilizarlo.<p>

"¿Es asmático...o algo por el estilo?"Lolo le preguntó en un susurro a Rajeev."Porque se puso a hiperventilar de la nada, y eso es muy raro."

"Su mamá dice que aveces es paranoico."Rajeev respondió.

Cohen empezó a tranquilizarse, y rápidamente, agradeció a Shanila por ayudarlo.  
>Inmediatamente, el azabache sacó uno de sus cuadernos y un lápiz.<p>

"Todo va estar bien."La india le aseguró a su amigo."Sólo piensa en cosas bonitas."

"Yo, por ejemplo."Baruch sonrió presumidamente.  
>Joder, hace un par de minutos estaba actuando como loco y ahora estaba devuelta en su presumido ser.<p>

Después de unos 30 minutos, la profesora había terminado la actividad de ese día y había dejado que los alumnos hicieran lo que quisieran mientras esperaban que los últimos 20 minutos se acabarán.

Más Cohen aún seguía escribiendo.  
>Pero esto no era nada relacionado con la clase, esto estaba relacionado con Spencer.<p>

El azabache sonrió maliciosamente, y dobló el papel.  
>"A el señor Spencer Bro-ight le va a encantar esta sorpresita de mi parte."Baruch soltó una risa maléfica, y Mallory alzó una ceja ante el comportamiento de su compañero.<p>

"Tú eres muy raro."La pelirroja dijo.

"Agh, cállate."El joven respondió, y puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>Spencer suspiró, mientras caminaba por un parque cerca de Beverly Beverly High en medio de la noche.<br>Baruch le había dicho que se encontraran allí, pero no habían rastros de dicho azabache hasta que de la nada se lo encontró parado al lado de una sábana blanca con cuadros rojos.

"¿Tienes hambre?"El menor preguntó, casualmente, señalando al picnic que había preparado."Guadalupe nos preparó algo de cenar."

"Claro, porque es normal cenar a las una y media de la mañana."El cineasta dijo, sarcásticamente.

Cohen se encogió de hombros, y ahí fue cuando el mayor se dio cuenta de que su novio tenía una guitarra en la mano.  
>"Te escribí una canción."El cantante suspiró.<p>

"¿Otra?"Wright bromeó.

Más el azabache no se rió del chiste.  
>"Siéntate, come algo y escucha la maldita canción."Baruch ordenó.<p>

"Usualmente, Cohen, contigo es más como: arrodillate, métetelo a la boca y traga."El castaño bromeó.  
>¿Pero de dónde carajo salía ese chiste si aún no habían llegado hasta ese punto?<p>

"No te he dicho que hables."El menor gruñó."Y para que conste, jamás te haría tragar porque te alejaria antes de que lo hagas, idiota."

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco, y tomó asiento en la sábana.  
>Baruch se sentó al lado de él, y empezó a tocar unos acordes en la guitarra.<p>

"_(You, you got what I need  
>But you say you're just a friend<br>Yeah you say you're just a friend)_

_Hey hey baby you've been on my mind I knew you for a long time  
>But I've been thinking maybe that you should know (oh oh yeah eh uh)<br>Hey hey baby can we compromise I really want you to be mine  
>I've got a million places that we could go (oh, oh yeah uh)<em>

_I wanna be your everything,  
>I wanna be the one you need<br>So tell me where ya been all my life,  
>Gonna make you mine tonight<em>

_Hey baby you, you got what I need  
>But you say you're just a friend<br>Yeah you say you're just a friend_

_Hey hey baby we've been on the phone  
>Spending time together alone,<br>But every time we talk the words don't come out right  
>(Oh oh, yeah eh uh)<em>

_Hey hey baby when I look in your eyes  
>I can tell you're holding something inside<br>I've been thinking bout you  
>I've been thinking bout me<em>

_I wanna be your everything,  
>I wanna be the one you need<br>So tell me where ya been all my life,  
>Gonna make you mine tonight<em>

_Hey baby you, you got what I need  
>But you say you're just a friend<br>Yeah you say you're just a friend._"El azabache cantó.

"Sabes que no quiero que sea así, amor."El cineasta dijo, y tomó la mano de su novio."Sólo que no me siento cómodo haciéndolo público. No quiero ser sólo tu amigo, pero te lo he dicho muchas veces...no quiero que la gente piense mal de nosotros. Además, me gusta más que sea así. Tú y yo teniendo citas en secreto, Bill, me parece muy romántico y mucho más íntimo."

"Lo que tú digas, bro."Cohen se encogió de hombros.

Wright luego atrajo al menor en un beso.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo, ya eran las 11 y algo de la mañana y se estaba vistiendo en su cuarto.<br>Un simple traje negro Gucci con una corbata plateada y zapatos negros Dolce.

Escuchó la bocina de la limusina de su marido, y se roció un poco de perfume.  
>El cineasta luego se dirigió al elevador, y presionó un botón.<p>

En un par de segundos, ya estaba en el garaje de la mansión, donde dicha limusina lo estaba esperando.

Entró en la limusina, y se encontró a su marido tomando champaña en una copa.  
>"¿Cómo te va?"Billy preguntó, casualmente, con una de sus sonrisas presumidas.<p>

"Eh...¿pe-pero qué es esto?"Wright rió nerviosamente.

"Ya te dije, es una sorpresa."El cantante dijo, con voz cantarina.

El castaño volvió a reír, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
>"¿Tú no te cansas de darme sorpresas? ¿Debería darte yo una?"El mayor preguntó.<p>

"Tú no me tienes que dar nada, con tu amor me basta."Billy Joe respondió.  
>Y era verdad, porque al azabache lo único que le importaba era que su castaño lo amara.<p>

"Vamos a Venice a almorzar."El menor soltó de una."Quería que tuviéramos un momento a solas, ya que la cena de esta noche no sólo vamos a ser AJ, tú y yo. Va estar tu familia, mi mamá y mis nonos y mi tía Elsa. Una linda familia unida. ¿Crees qué a tu familia le agrade la mía?"

"Ni idea."Spencer suspiró."Sólo espero que todo salga bien."

En unos largos 20 minutos, el par había llegado al restaurante.  
>"Descansa, Walt."El cantante le dio unos suaves golpes a el vidrio del conductor, quien asintió, cuando se bajaron del auto.<p>

El dúo luego entró en el restaurante, donde Billy le hizo una seña a una mesera, y dicha mujer los guió hasta una mesa lejos de todos.  
>"Luigi vendrá en un rato a tomar su orden."La mesera les entregó unos menús, mientras sonreía.<p>

La mujer luego se fue.

"¿Qué vas a ordenar?"El cantante preguntó.

El cineasta se encogió de hombros.  
>"Una ensalada esta bien."Wright dijo.<p>

"No, hermanazo."Billy Joe negó con la cabeza."No quiero te pongas más flaco de lo que ya estas, y no me vengas con que 'pero Billy, mira los músculos que tengo', porque tú muy bien sabes que estas bajo peso."  
>Llevaban meses peleando sobre esto, y cada vez que iban a un restaurante era lo mismo. Spencer no quería comer mucho, y Billy se molestaba por lo flaco que el mayor estaba.<p>

"Pídeme lo que tú pidas."El castaño resopló."Es más, pide un pastel de chocolate para que me pongas más gordo de lo que estoy."

El azabache suspiró.  
>"Mira, lo único que quiero es que te cuides. No quiero perderte."Cobra respondió.<p>

Spencer se mordió el labio, y se aguantó las ganas de llorar.  
>Usualmente era al revés, él era el que se preocupaba mucho en la relación y Billy era el que causaba problemas, pero ahora Cobra era el que estaba preocupado y él era el que causaba los problemas. ¿Joder, porqué siempre tenía que hacer algo que disgustara a alguien?<p>

En ese momento, Luigi se acercó a la mesa de la pareja.  
>"¿Bambinos, qué van a ordenar?"El italiano preguntó.<p>

"Lo de siempre. Ambos."El cantante dijo.

"¿De tomar?"Luigi anotó los pedidos en una libreta.

"Una copa de champaña."El cineasta respondió, fijando su mirada en la mesa, intentando ignorar todo.

"Yo quiero un Sexy Motherfucker y un Blue Hawaiian."Billy Joe suspiró."Ya se que son dos bebidas, pero la verdad necesito tomar una ronda larga de alcohol así que no te asustes si te vuelvo a pedir más, Luigi."

El dueño de Venice asintió, y volvió a escribir en su libreta.  
>"Venite alla volta(Vengo en un momento)."Con eso, Luigi se fue.<p>

El azabache empezó a tararear una tonada conocida, y luego se encontró cantando en voz baja.  
>"<em>Hey baby you, you got what I need<br>But you say you're just a friend  
>Yeah you say you're just a friend.<em>"Cobra cantó.

* * *

><p>Spencer entró en la mansión Cobra, cargando a un Billy totalmente borracho.<br>"Oye, oye, Sander. ¿Dónde estamos?"El cantante dijo, su voz sonaba un poco aguda."Me gusta este lugar, tiene colores muy animados y hay muchas fotos de un hombre bellísimo. Me recuerda a alguien muy talentoso y guapo, y te aseguro que se quien es...pero ahorita no me acuerdo."

"Eres tú."El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿En serio? Pues déjame decirte que soy un maldito hijo de puta apuesto."Billy Joe rompió en risa.

Wright suspiró.  
>"Vamos a llevarte al cuarto para que descanses un rato."El castaño guió al menor al elevador."Dime que vas a estar bien para la cena de acción de gracias."<p>

"No lo se, bro, me siento mareado."El azabache respondió, cuando entraron en el elevador."Necesito inyectarme. Necesito drogarme, amor. No me siento bien."

Spencer agarró a su esposo por la oreja.  
>"No lo vuelvas a decir, Baruch Jonathan Cohen, porque tú no dependes de esa mierda."El cineasta regañó, mientras lo miraba directamente a la cara."Eres un guerrero. Eres mi guerrero."<p>

Wright luego presionó un botón, y el elevador se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la pareja.  
>Más el discurso que el castaño le había dado a su esposo hizo que el menor empezara a cantar la canción que le había dado nombre a su nuevo álbum.<p>

"_This is a story that I have never told  
>I gotta get this off my chest to let it go<br>I need to take back the light inside you stole  
>You're a criminal<br>And you steal like you're a pro._"Cobra comenzó a cantar, un poco desafinado ya que estaba borracho.

"_All the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed, so confused  
>I was broken and bruised.<em>"El cantante continuó, cuando llegaron a su cuarto.

"_Now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again._"Billy prosiguió cantando.

"_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
>You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar<br>I've got shame, I've got scars  
>That I will never show<br>I'm a survivor  
>In more ways than you know<em>

_Cause all the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed, so confused  
>I'm not broken or bruised<em>

_'Cause now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back  
>A little boy grew up too fast<br>All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
>Now I'm taking back my life today<br>Nothing left that you can say  
>Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway<em>

_Now I'm a warrior  
>I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again._"El azabache terminó de cantar, mientras su esposo lo guiaba hacia su cama.

Spencer sonrió ante la canción.  
>Era una canción muy hermosa, muy inspiradora. No parecía para nada que su esposo la había escrito.<p>

"Duérmete un rato mientras preparo la cena, luego vendré a buscarte."El cineasta dijo.

* * *

><p>Billy se levantó de la mesa, y sonrió.<br>"Pues, quisiera hacer un brindis por muchas cosas que han pasado en este año y me siento muy agradecido de tener."El cantante dijo, alzando su copa."Mi ultimo álbum '_Talk About Me_' fue doble platino. Sigo siendo mega guapo. Mi esposo y mi hija se hicieron amigos. Mi próximo álbum '_Warrior_' es un éxito total y no puedo esperar a que salga a la venta."

"Otra cosa que quiero agradecer es por tener una familia tan asombrosa que me apoya en todo lo que hago."Billy Joe continuó."Y también quiero agradecerle a el todopoderoso por traerme a alguien tan especial a mi vida. A mi esposo, Spencer Wright, de quién estoy muy enamorado y no dejo de pensar en lo maravilloso que es. Lo amo mucho, y estoy muy agradecido de tenerlo en mi vida. "

"¿Debería dar un discurso?"El azabache rió un poco."Lo único que puedo decir en este momento es que la vida es un misterio hasta que sales afuera y descubres nuevas cosas. Hay que dejar ir el pasado, y ver hacia el futuro. Con eso, me refiero a que si no lo logramos en un momento, no hemos fallado, hemos dado un paso más para descubrir la verdad de cómo es que llegaremos a la grandeza. Como Walt Disney dijo una vez:  
><em>En este lugar no perdemos demasiado tiempo mirando hacia atrás<br>**Camina hacia el futuro**, abriendo nuevas puertas y probando cosas nuevas, sé curioso…  
>Porque nuestra curiosidad siempre nos conduce por nuevos caminos.<em>"

Cobra tomó un trago de champaña, y luego volvió a tomar su asiento.

* * *

><p><strong>Yo...creo que mejor me voy a hacer el Tiempo de Explicación.<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-"Say You're Just A Friend" de Austin Mahone.**

**-Spencer tiene un ligero problema de alimentación que es porque el exceso de trabajo a veces hace que se olvide de comer. Por eso, esta bajo peso. Eso, y tiene una pequeña obsesión con lucir perfecto porque vive en California y todos en dicho lugar son perfectos. ¿Les recuerdo que en un capítulo mencione que es perfeccionista?  
><strong>

**-Me duele el brazo de tanto escribir, así que pueden ver que los quise mucho para terminar este capítulo.**

**-"Warrior" de Demi Lovato.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-Te encuentras a Cobra(edad 17 años)en medio de la noche, lloviendo, caminando hacia ningún lugar en particular. Él esta cargando a AJ(de 1 año), quien esta tapada con la chaqueta del cantante. Le preguntas que pasa y te dice que él y cierto castaño se pelearon. Le dices que entre en tu auto, y lo llevas a tu casa para darle una taza caliente de té(o café). Empiezan a hablar, y él te explica lo que paso(aquí inventen). Tú le dices que es mejor que vaya a hablar con Spencer, y lo fuerzas a ir al apartamento del cineasta, donde la pareja había estado pasando la noche cuando ocurrió lo que paso entre ellos dos. Explique como sería el viaje en el auto, y lo demás.**

**-La Cobra Crew se va de vacaciones a Cancún porque es la luna de miel de los muchachos, ya que ellos no quieren ir solos. Billy y Spencer tienen una discusión porque cierto cineasta no quiere salir del hotel y quiere solamente relajarse. Explique en modo de historia que harias.**

**-¿Qué harian con un Billy borracho insoportable? Explique en modo de historia...porque Billy.**

**-AU. Trabajas en el Wi-Fri de mesera/mesero, y siempre te encuentras con dos chicos. Uno siempre esta sentado en una de las cabinas, escribiendo música con una guitarra, y el otro en una de las mesas, escribiendo en una laptop. Siempre ves que el musico esta mirando de reojo al otro chico, y que cuando no lo hace, el otro lo esta viendo a él. Explique en modo de historia que haría.**


	27. Bonjour, París

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "LLVC".**

**Hoy no hay summary(ademas del hecho de que los muchachos y AJ se van a Paris), así que disfruten.**

**Advertencia: Lemon(hecho por Anto, así que de seguro es super malísimo) en el recuerdo.**

**Ahora lean esta cosa bizarra que sale de mi rara imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Spencer James Wright suspiró, mientras una aeromoza explicaba las medidas de seguridad en el avión privado de Cobra.<br>Era ya viernes 28 de noviembre, el día en el que todos se irían a París, y Billy estaba actuando más que sospechoso. Es más, cada vez que el mayor le preguntaba "¿qué pasaba?", el cantante respondía con la excusa de que "le tenía una sorpresa más". El director de cine no podía más con estas sorpresas, de paso de que a él no le gustaba que le guardaran secretos, Billy Joe parecía estar disfrutando del sufrimiento de su esposo.

Hablando de dicho azabache, Cobra rió por lo bajo mientras revisaba algo en su teléfono.  
>"¿Qué te causa tanta risa, cariño?"Spencer preguntó, diciendo la última parte entre dientes.<p>

"Es una sorpresa, tontito."El menor le dio un golpecito en la nariz a su marido con su dedo índice."No te puedo decir nada."

Billy luego se dio la vuelta, y pegó un grito.  
>"¿¡Pero qué carajo haces tú aquí?!"El cantante gritó, molesto, al ver quien tenía sentada al lado.<p>

"Tú me invitaste."Owl, quien ahora tenía el pelo azul oscuro, sonrió maliciosamente."Después de todo yo soy parte de la sorpresa, la cual es muy grande y no quisieras que le dijera a Spence. ¿O no, Baruch?"

Billy Joe gruñó, y se cruzó de brazos.  
>"Después de todo yo soy parte de la sorpresa."El azabache remedó la voz de la peliazul."Te quedas calladita, niña, y si abres la boca...vamos a tener un problema más grande que tu trasero. ¿Ahora, dónde metiste a mi hija? Ella siempre se sienta a mi lado."<p>

"Esta de mi lado."El cineasta interrumpió, señalando a la niña, la cual estaba durmiendo al lado de él."Ni siquiera hemos despegado y ya se durmió."

Cobra se dio unos golpecitos con el dedo índice en el labio, pensativo.  
>"¿Estamos todos, verdad?"El menor preguntó."¿Rajeev, Lolo, los gemelos? ¿Shanila, Mallory y Bobby? ¿Jade y Jessica? ¿Mi madre y mis nonos?"<p>

Wright asintió.  
>"¿Tus abuelos se van en tren a Italia? ¿O es en avión?"El castaño preguntó.<p>

Se le había olvidado totalmente si los abuelos de su esposo se iban a quedar con ellos o no. Estaba demasiado preocupado por sí los editores en post-producción iban a terminar "Zombeach Party" a tiempo para acordarse. Joder, hablando de la película...se supone que se debía estrenar el 03 de enero y aún no estaba lista para que Barry la viera. Esperen un segundo. ¿El tres de enero no era...? ¡Maldita sea! El tres de enero era el día en que "Warrior" salía a la venta. Billy lo iba a matar si se enteraba. Habían hecho un pacto en el cual ninguno podía sacar algo el mismo día que el otro(por ejemplo: Spencer no podía sacar una película el mismo día que Billy estrenaba su álbum, o vice versa).

Oh no, él no iba a cambiar la fecha del estreno de su película, pero...

Billy tampoco cambiaría la fecha del lanzamiento de "Warrior", había trabajado en esto por tres meses y la disquera se molestaría con él si cambiara la fecha.

Esperen. ¿Tres meses? Entonces, la película llevaba más tiempo. Otra razón por la que él no debería cambiar la fecha, sino su esposo.

El menor chasqueó sus dedos en frente de la cara de su marido.  
>"Spence, amigo. ¿Me escuchas?"Billy Joe preguntó.<p>

"Eh...lo siento, no te estaba prestando atención."Spencer tragó saliva, esperando la tremenda bofetada que su esposo le daría por no prestarle atención.  
>Pero la bofetada nunca llegó.<p>

El cantante sólo resopló, y puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Te dije que mis abuelos se quedarían por unos días en París con nosotros."Cobra dijo.<p>

"Tu álbum y mi película se estrenan el mismo día."El cineasta soltó de sopetón."No me mates."

Inmediatamente el azabache se molestó.  
>"¿¡Pero qué carajo?!"Billy gritó, y se tronó los nudillos."¡Lo primero que te digo que no hagas y...y llegas y lo haces!"<p>

"Bill, lo único que quiero es resolver esto. Uno de los dos tiene que cambiar la fecha."Wright dijo, con un tono de voz calmado.

"Pues, tú cambia la fecha."El menor se cruzó de brazos."Yo no quiero cambiar nada. Ya le dije a la disquera que el álbum se estrenaba el tres de enero."

AJ se había despertado con el escándalo que sus padres formaban, y había observado la escena silenciosamente. La pelea no era por el álbum y la película, la pelea era por las fiestas que el par iba a hacer para celebrar los lanzamientos de sus respectivos proyectos. No podían hacer una fiesta en el mismo sitio...¿o si?  
>"¿Porqué no lo hacen el mismo día?"La niña se encogió de hombros."Me refiero a la fiesta."<p>

"Eh..."La pareja se volteó hacia Cobra Junior.

"Hagan la fiesta el mismo día."La azabache se volvió a encoger de hombros."Así de fácil."

"Si tú estas de acuerdo...yo también."Billy Joe le dijo a su esposo.

"Estoy de acuerdo."El castaño sonrió."Una fiesta al estilo playero."

"Ehem...estaba pensando en una fiesta de blanco y negro,"El cantante alzó una ceja.

"Este va ser un largo vuelo."Ariana suspiró, y justamente el avión empezó a elevarse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Baruch Cohen, de 17 años, posó su mano en su barbilla mientras escuchaba el largo discurso que Ponzi estaba diciendo en ese momento.<br>¿Qué si estaba aburrido? Si, y mucho, porque el director estaba hablando con el tono de voz más aburrido que el azabache jamás había escuchado en su vida. La graduación parecía un funeral de lo aburrido que Ponzi se escuchaba.

"Y si más preámbulos, nuestros graduados de Beverly Beverly High."El director dijo, y el auditorio rompió en aplausos.  
>Comenzaron con Rajeev y Shanila, respectivamente, ya que eran los primeros en la lista. Luego seguía Lolo, y...<p>

"Joder."Baruch murmuró, mientras veía a la rubia recibiendo su diploma."Ya me toca."

"Ahora, uno de nuestros alumnos más destacados, Baruch Jonathan Cohen."Ponzi dijo, en el micrófono, cuando Lolo se devolvió a su asiento."El capitán del equipo de basketball. La mente maestra de muchos de los cambios de este instituto. A el que nunca se le acaban las ideas. La estrella de este instituto."  
>Al director se le salieron unas lágrimas, ya que estaba apunto de perder uno de los mejores estudiantes que habían ingresado en ese instituto.<p>

El joven se levantó del asiento, y con una sonrisa, se dirigió al podio.  
>"Señor Cohen, se le permite hacer un discurso."La señorita Rumsfield le dijo a Cohen, mientras le entregaba su diploma.<p>

El azabache asintió, y se acercó al micrófono del podio.  
>"Ehem...¿esta encendido?"Baruch bromeó, dándole unos suaves golpecitos al micrófono."Ja, parece que si. Pues, quisiera comenzar este discurso con un...¡wow, me acabo de graduar! Con eso ya dicho, les diré que jamás me imagine que Beverly Beverly High me daría lo que más necesitaba. Unos amigos excelentes y una educación de primera. Se que a veces era demasiado difícil trabajar conmigo, tenía apenas trece cuando entre aquí en segundo año. A veces ni podía venir porque me daban bajones de azúcar, gracias a mi hipoglucemia, pero ustedes eran pacientes conmigo y se los agradezco. Lo único que les recomiendo a los chicos de los otros años es que estudien, estudien y estudien sin parar. Se que tal vez no entiendan algunos de los temas, pero les digo algo...encuentren una manera para estudiar. Yo encontré una, y fue la mejor que pude haber encontrado."<br>Dicho eso, se volteó a ver a su novio y sonrió.

"_No esperes, no supongas, no preguntes, no exijas. Deja que ocurra, porque si tiene que pasar, pasará._"El joven dijo."Una de las frases que mi mejor amigo en todo el universo, Spencer Wright, me dijo esta mañana cuando veníamos para acá. No lo entendí al principio, pero se refería a esto. A esta ceremonia. Al discurso que estoy dando en este momento, y la verdad, creo que no tiene sentido. También me dijo otra frase que me puso a pensar:  
><em>Dentro de veinte años, estarás más decepcionado por las cosas que no hiciste que por las que hiciste. Así que suelta las amarras. Zarpa lejos de la seguridad del puerto. Atrapa los vientos favorables en las velas. Explora. Sueña. Descubre.<em>"

"No se a que se refería con esto."Cohen continuó hablando."Pero una cosa es muy cierta...alguien ha estado leyendo a Mark Twain."

Todos rieron un poco ante el comentario.

"Como mi madre siempre dice: _De los errores se aprende, del éxito...no mucho._"El azabache dijo."Gracias, y les aseguro que esto no es lo último que verán de mi."

Baruch colocó el diploma en el podio, y sonrió.  
>"¡Ya me gradúe, perras!"El azabache sacó la lengua, y hizo la señal del rock.<p>

Con su mano libre, Cohen hizo una guitarra de aire.  
>La audiencia rompió en risas y aplausos.<p>

El joven hizo una reverencia, tomó su diploma y se fue.

Después de que todos los estudiantes pasaran por su diploma, llegó el turno de Wright, quien hace unos minutos sus padres lo habían llamado diciendo que el vuelo a California se había retrasado por dos horas y que no podían llegar a tiempo para verlo recibir su diploma.

"Y ahora les presento al señor Spencer James Wright, uno de los jóvenes más talentosos del instituto después del señor Cohen, obviamente."Ponzi dijo, mientras el castaño se levantaba."¿No es maravilloso graduarse con honores, señor Wright?"

El joven, de 18 años, rió un poco, a pesar del mal humor que tenía.  
>"Gracias, Glenn."Spencer respondió, y agarró su diploma.<p>

El joven cineasta luego se dio la vuelta al podio, e inhaló aire por la nariz y lo exhaló por la misma.  
>"Usualmente, yo no haría discursos porque me da un poco de pánico escénico cuando tengo que hablar en público...pero gracias a mi mejor amigo en todo el universo, Baruch Cohen...ya no tengo miedo."Wright empezó a hablar."No tengo mucho que decir, además de que les deseo lo mejor a mis compañeros. Son un grupo maravilloso, y la verdad, no me gustaría que nos separemos. Si, a veces teníamos altibajos y desacuerdos...pero todo se resolvía con una charla grupal para solucionar los problema que tuviéramos."<p>

"Director Ponzi."El castaño continuó."Se que jamás nos llevamos bien, pero me gustaría decirle que usted es un profesor y director excelente, y que lamento mucho todas las bromas que le hice mientras estaba aquí."

"Y creo que ya se me acabó el tiempo."Spencer rió.  
>El cineasta luego se dirigió a su asiento.<p>

"Esos fueron nuestros graduados de sexto año, quienes tendrán esta noche al baile de graduación en el gimnasio del instituto."La señorita Rumsfield dijo en el micrófono.

"Hablaste un poco rápido."Baruch le susurró a su novio, quién había tomado el asiento al lado de él."¿Nervioso?"

"Molesto."Wright respondió."Mis padres no vinieron."  
>¿Había hablado rápido? La verdad no se había dado cuenta.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer estaba apunto de tocar la puerta del cuarto de su novio, cuando escuchó la melodiosa voz del menor tarareando una tonada conocida.<br>"_Soñar es desear la dicha  
>en nuestro porvenir.<br>Lo que el corazón anhela  
>se sueña y se suele vivir.<em>

_Si amor es el bien deseado  
>en dulces sueños llegará.<br>No importa quién borre el camino  
>marcado está un destino<br>y el sueño se realizará._

_El sueño quizá seas tú._

_No importa quién borre el camino  
>marcado está un destino<br>y el sueño se realizará._"Billy cantó.

El cineasta sonrió.  
>De tanto ver películas de princesas con AJ, a su novio se le habían pegado las canciones de Disney y de vez en cuando las cantaba.<p>

Wright tocó la puerta, y la abrió para encontrarse con el cantante en ropa interior.  
>"¿No te has vestido?"El mayor preguntó."Faltan dos horas para el baile, y digamos que tú...duras mucho tiempo en ponerte algo tan simple."<p>

"Me estaba peinando."Billy Joe respondió, con el cepillo en la mano, mientras su novio se acercaba.

"¿Sabes?...verte así, me dio una pequeña idea."El castaño sonrió, de manera maníaca.  
>Spencer luego tumbó al menor sobre la cama, haciéndolo que se sentara.<p>

El cineasta luego se arrodilló y bajó los bóxers del azabache para encontrarse con el miembro de su novio. Le dio una lamida tentativa a la punta, y Cobra sintió un escalofrío al sentir la lengua de su novio acariciar su piel.

"Amor, amor."Wright acarició la pierna de su novio, y levantó la mirada un poco para encontrarse con los ojos turquesa del menor mirándolo fijamente."Hazme un favor, y relajate. No te voy a hacer daño."

"Hermano, lo se."Billy desvío la mirada."Es sólo que...no creo que deberías hacerlo aquí...mi mamá está allá abajo con AJ..."  
>Pero el cantante no pudo terminar la oración porque el castaño se metió su miembro a la boca y empezó a lamerlo de manera seductiva, y de vez en cuando, succionar mientras que con una mano lo empezaba a masturbar y con la otra lo aguantaba.<p>

"¡Agh, joder!"Billy Joe gimió."¡¿Cómo eres tan bueno en esto?!"

Más no hubo respuesta del mayor, quien sólo intentó introducir el miembro más adentro en su garganta.

Pero para mala fortuna del par, la puerta se abrió.  
>"¿Muchachos, ya están list...?"Mallory entró en la habitación, y apenas vio la escena, se salió del cuarto.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer escupió, por tercera vez, el enjuage bucal en el lavamanos del baño del cuarto de su novio y se limpió la boca con una toalla húmeda de antibacterial. Era la rutina post-sexo oral del par.<p>

Cobra entró en el baño, ya todo vestido de Baruch en su traje negro, y se acomodó la corbata en frente del espejo.  
>Ninguno quería hablar de lo que acababa de pasar, es más, el cineasta tenía que hablar con Mallory ahorita sobre lo que paso y decirle que lo olvidara.<p>

"Múdate."El azabache dijo, de la nada."Ya prácticamente vives aquí, así que creo que sería mejor que...tú sabes...trajeras el resto de tus cosas y te quedaras. A AJ le encantaría que te quedarás."

"Baruch, ya tienes a esa niña confundida."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y negó con la cabeza."Le dices todos los días que soy su papá, que me diga papá. No lo soy, Cohen. Ni siquiera estamos casados, y te aseguro que eso no es algo que haya pasado por mi mente."

"Pero AJ no entiende nada aún, sólo tiene un año."El cantante se encogió de hombros.

"Mira, no quiero hablar de esto ahorita."El castaño salió del baño.

"¡Piénsalo!"Cohen gritó, mientras veía a su novio alejarse."Soy un gran partido para ser tu esposo."

"Aún no eres legal para casarte."Fue la respuesta.

* * *

><p>La limusina de Billy se detuvo en frente de Beverly Beverly High, y el grupo de amigos salió ordenadamente. Spencer tomó a Mallory del brazo antes de que esta saliera de la limusina.<br>"Tenemos que hablar."El cineasta la miró con seriedad.

"Te juro que no vi nada."La pelirroja dijo.  
>Lo cual era verdad; ya que apenas vio por un milisegundo la pose en la que la pareja estaba, cerró la puerta.<p>

"Por favor no le digas a nadie."Wright respondió.

"Lo prometo."Harris asintió.

* * *

><p>Baruch tomó asiento en la mesa que su grupo y él habían elegido al llegar, y suspiró.<br>Necesitaba música buena y moderna, en vez de esta aburrida banda de música clásica que hacían parecer el baile en un funeral, justo como Ponzi hizo con la ceremonia de graduación.

Pero esperen un momento...¿un poco de música de Cobra no les vendría mal, verdad?

El joven agradeció a Dios porque había escondido uno de sus trajes de escenario en la limusina antes de salir, y con un poco de gel para el cabello y ayuda de las chicas, sería Billy Joe en unos segundos.

Con eso, el azabache se desapareció del baile de graduación, justo cuando su novio había empezado a dirigirse a la mesa del grupo.  
>"Genial, ahora esta molesto conmigo. Bien hecho, Wright."Spencer suspiró."Debería buscarlo, y hablar con él."<p>

En ese momento, Shanila lo tomó del brazo y le preguntó sí quería bailar.  
>"Es que..."El cineasta empezó.<p>

"Vamos, será divertido."La hindú lo interrumpió, mientras lo arrastraba a la pista de baile."No me vengas con que no sabes bailar. Te vi bailando en el baile de primavera en segundo año."

"Maldito baile de primavera."Wright gruñó.

* * *

><p>Billy subió en el escenario con una sonrisa en la cara.<br>Apenas su bota tocó el piso del escenario, la multitud(la mayoría de las chicas) empezó a gritar.

Un miembro de la banda, inmediatamente, le entregó un micrófono.  
>"¡Buenas noches, graduados de Beverly Beverly!"El cantante, prácticamente, gritó en el micrófono."Tal vez se pregunten porque estoy aquí...y aquí tienen su respuesta: Su bromigo Wright me dijo que viniera y que cantara un par de canciones. Así que denle una ronda de aplausos a mi amigazazo."<p>

La multitud volvió a romper en aplausos.  
>"Ya que hoy deben estar llenos de emociones, les cantaré un cover de 'Emotions' de Mariah Carey, eso y no vine preparado."Billy Joe continuó hablando."Me llamaron de último minuto."<p>

Del otro lado del gimnasio, Spencer distinguió la figura en el escenario y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.  
>"Te juro que lo mato."El cineasta apretó los puños.<p>

La canción sesentona empezó a sonar de fondo, y el cantante inhaló aire por la nariz y lo exhaló por la misma.

"_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've than ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above<em>

_I feel good, I feel nice  
>I've never felt so satisfied<br>I'm in love, I'm alive  
>Intoxicated, flyin' high<em>

_Feels like a dream  
>When you touch me tenderly<br>I don't know if it's real  
>But I like the way I feel inside<em>

_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above.<em>"Cobra cantó, y soltó una nota alta.  
>La multitud enloqueció, y empezaron a corear el nombre del azabache repetidamente mientras aplaudían y bailaban. Uno de los muchos efectos que el artista tenía en las personas.<p>

"_In the mornin' when I rise  
>You are the first thing on my mind<br>And in the middle of the night  
>I feel your heartbeat next to mine<em>

_Feels like a dream  
>When you love me tenderly<br>I don't know if you're real  
>But I really like the way I feel inside<em>

_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above<em>

_Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Oh, deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Baby, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above, oh yeah yeah<em>

_Now you know the way  
>To make me lose control<br>When you're lookin' into my eyes  
>You make me feel so<em>

_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions  
>Higher than the heavens above<em>

_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you've got me feelin' emotions_

_You've got me feelin' emotions  
>Deeper than I've ever dreamed of<br>Oh, you, emotions, emotions  
>You got me feelin' higher.<em>"Billy terminó la canción, y vio una cara conocida en la multitud.  
>Una cara que lucía muy enojada. Una expresión que decía a gritos "<strong><em>Cohen, estas muerto<em>**".

"Yo...yo creo que me debería ir."El cantante tragó saliva, y salió corriendo del escenario.

* * *

><p>"¿Quieres bailar?"Baruch le preguntó a su novio, mientras estaban sentados en la mesa, viendo como los demás bailaban el vals.<p>

"¿Hm...con quién voy a bailar con Baruch o con Billy?"Spencer se cruzó de brazos."No quiero bailar un carajo."

"Ya me disculpe más de mil veces."El menor suspiró."¿Podrías calmarte y bailar conmigo?"

El cineasta inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.  
>Tenía que admitirlo, la fiesta se había animado un poco después de que Billy había cantado.<p>

"Me encantaría bailar contigo."Wright rió.

"Tendrá que ser afuera, castaño, no queremos que nadie nos moleste."Cohen sonrió.  
>El azabache luego tomó al mayor del brazo, y lo arrastró fuera del gimnasio.<p>

Baruch colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura del castaño, y puso su mano derecha en el hombro de su novio, quién posó sus manos en la cintura del menor.

El par empezó a bailar lento, con una canción suave en el fondo.  
>Spencer bajó un poco la mirada para ver al cantante a los ojos. Eran casi de la misma altura, sólo que Baruch era un poco más bajito por unos centímetros.<p>

El modo en que los ojos de Cohen estaban brillando le quitó el aliento al cineasta. Era hermoso. Sus ojos lucían como unas piedras preciosas bajo la luz de la luna.  
>"Baruch."Wright sonrió.<p>

"¿Si?"El menor siguió guiando el baile.  
>Sentía que era un poco irónico que fuera él quien estuviera guiando; ya que en en la familia Cohen, los altos yo mayores eran los que guiaban en el vals.

"Lo estuve pensando."El castaño se mordió el labio, nervioso."Me mudare contigo."

El azabache ahogó un grito, emocionado, y justo cuando le iba a dar un beso...  
>"¡Señor Cohen, Señor Wright!"La voz del director Ponzi los interrumpió."¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí si el baile es allá adentro?!"<p>

"Mira Glenn...mi amigazazo aquí no sabe bailar y le estaba enseñando unos pasos para que él pudiera bailar con unas nenas allá adentro."Cohen respondió, alejándose del mayor.

"Usted siempre tan amable, señor Cohen."Ponzi le dijo al joven."¿Porqué se tiene que ir?"

"Pues, señor director, tengo que ir a la universidad y buscarme un trabajo para cuando me case...poder consentir a mi esposa."El cantante bromeó.  
>Más, Spencer entendió la indirecta. <em>Estaba hablando de él<em>.

"Pero, ella será una chica independiente que va a comprar sus cosas con su propio dinero."El cineasta se cruzó de brazos.

"Nah, yo la voy a tratar como una reina...eso si, me tiene que tener la cena a tiempo. Si no, me divorcio."Baruch se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y si ella se divorcia primero?"Wright preguntó."¿Le darías la mitad?"

"No."El menor negó con la cabeza.

"Ustedes dos son bien raros."El director de Beverly Beverly High dijo."¡Devuelvanse al baile!"

El par asintió, y se devolvieron al gimnasio.  
>"¿Raros? Dice el que tiene un pájaro y le habla como si fuera una persona de verdad."El azabache murmuró.<p>

"Cállate, nos vas a meter en problemas."El castaño golpeó a Baruch en el brazo.

* * *

><p>"Entonces...¿te vas a mudar para acá?"Cobra sonrió ampliamente, mientras veían una película en el televisor pantalla plana."Mamá se quiere a devolver a la casa en Malibú, y yo le compré un penthouse aquí en Beverly Heights para que estuviera cerca en caso de alguna emergencia. Pensé que sería genial que te mudaras conmigo, ya que no quiero estar aquí solo con Junior y las sirvientas, por eso te lo pregunté."<p>

"Al principio no estaba seguro de que responderte."Spencer se encogió de hombros."Por eso no te quería responder. Pero luego lo pensé...y me pareció una gran idea. ¿Me imagino que vamos a tener que compartir cuarto?"

La sonrisa del menor se tornó en una pervertida.  
>"Serás mi compañero de cuartoesclavo sexual."Billy rió, y tomó un puñado de palomitas de maíz y se las metió a la boca.

"¡¿Baruch Cohen, de dónde sacaste ese lenguaje?!"Una voz se escuchó.  
>La madre del cantante había entrado en la sala de estar, justo cuando su hijo había terminado la oración.<p>

"Quiero que vayas y leas cinco páginas de la Biblia, muchacho morboso."La mujer regañó a Billy Joe."Tienes suerte de que Spencer esta aquí, porque ya te estuviera pegando con una escoba."

"Mamá, tú no me pegas."El azabache sacó la lengua."Y ese lenguaje fue el mismo que te escuché diciendo mientras veías una de tus novelas."

"Pues no es mi culpa que Gastón este enamorado de Don Fernando y que él lo quiera tener como esclavo sexual."Brianna se cruzó de brazos.

"Mamá, te juro que un día de estos te voy a bloquear el canal."Cobra dijo."Y espero que no pongas a mi hija a ver eso."

La mujer rió un poco, y sonó como un resoplido.  
>"Mi nieta ya ve eso todos los días con ustedes dos."La madre del cantante respondió.<p>

"Sigan besandose, yo me iré a dormir."Con eso, Brianna salió de la sala de estar.

"Eh..."Billy se rascó la nuca, nervioso."Mi familia es muy rara."

"La mía es peor."El cineasta respondió."Ya los conociste el año pasado, y vistes que son demasiado bizarros."

"Ah, entonces de allí sacaste lo loco."El azabache se acercó un poco."¿Pero sabes? Yo soy un chico obediente, y mi mamá me dijo que te besara. No me hagas quedar mal con mi madre."

"Ven acá, idiota."Wright atrajo al menor en un beso.  
>Y justamente, en la pantalla del televisor se podía ver a los personajes principales de la película dándose un beso apasionado.<p>

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Spencer se despertó para ver que tenía la cabeza de cierto azabache recostada sobre el hombro.<br>"Buenos días, aquí el capitán Ryan Kenneth...recordándoles que aún falta una hora y cuarenta minutos de vuelo. La hora actual de París son las 8 y media de la noche."La voz del capitán se escuchó por los speakers."Lo que significa que llegaremos a las nueve y media de la noche a más tardar. Gracias por volar con nosotros...la fiel y confiable Aerolínea Cobra."

"Dime que tiene planeado este cabeza hueca."El cineasta se volteó hacia Owl.

"No puedo."La peliazul respondió, mientras se afilaba las uñas con una lima de uñas."Y tampoco es que quiera decirte."

"Tú eres una persona cruel y malvada."Wright le lanzó una mirada fría a la chica, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Y tú eres una persona muy manipuladora, y yo no me quejo."Owl respondió.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco, y se volteó hacia su hijastra.  
>"¿Tú qué haces?"Le preguntó, mientras le quitaba un audífono.<p>

"Viendo una película en mi iPad."La menor respondió, y pausó la película."¿Y tú qué estas haciendo?"

"La verdad...esperando a que este vuelo termine así puedo saber que rayos tu padre tiene planeado."Spencer dijo.

"Si esto te hace sentir mejor...tampoco me dijo a mi."AJ sonrió ligeramente.

El cineasta asintió.  
>Lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor el hecho de que su hijastra tampoco sabía lo que Cobra estuviera planeando.<p>

"Vuelve a ver tu película."Wright dijo."Sólo recuerda que...te quiero."  
>El castaño le dio un suave golpe en la nariz con un dedo.<p>

"Yo también te quiero, Papá."Ariana volvió a sonreír, y se colocó sus audífonos.  
>Spencer se estremeció ante la mención de la palabra. Ya era usual que ella lo llamara así, pero él aún no estaba acostumbrado.<p>

Mientras que en el otro lado del avión; Jade, Shanila y Mallory estaban teniendo una conversación muy animada. Una conversación en la cual Jade Black, la verdad, se sentía un poco excluida.  
>"¿Jade?"Shanila sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos."Spencer me prestó tu último libro, y...eh...bueno, me encantó. Eres una genial escritora, ya se porque Spencer lee todos tus libros una y otra vez."<p>

"También quiere hacer una película de porno zombie gay."Mallory dijo de la nada."A ese muchacho le falta una tuerca."

Jade rió un poco.  
>"Me gustaría ver esa película. Soy una gran fan de su trabajo."La mujer respondió."Es un hombre increíble, y creo que es la persona perfecta para estar criando a mi hija."<p>

* * *

><p>"¿¡Porqué carajo me vendaron los ojos!?"Spencer gruñó, mientras una limusina los llevaba hacia su destino."Billy, estas empezando a desagradarme."<p>

"Porque es una sorpresa, cariño."Billy rió."No te podemos decir nada."

"¡Eso no significa que me tenías que amarrar las manos!"El cineasta empezó a luchar contra el agarre de la bufanda apretando sus muñecas.

"En la cama te encanta que te amarre."El cantante respondió, con una risita burlona.  
>Billy Joe luego se puso las manos detrás del cuello, en una pose 'cool'.<p>

"¿Dices eso en frente de tus abuelos?"Wright resopló."Eres una persona enferma, Cobra."  
>Debido a la bandana tapando sus ojos, el castaño no podía ver que los abuelos de su marido no estaban en la limusina, sino en otra con la madre del azabache.<p>

El menor sólo le puso unos audífonos en los oídos a su esposo, y le puso una canción de la lista de reproducción de su teléfono.  
>"<em>Soy maloso, pavoroso, mi gesto es horroroso<br>Mis manos no estan del todo limpias  
>Pero aunque me vea vil<br>Con mi gancho y mi perfil  
>Yo siempre quise ser un gran pianista.<em>

_En el escenario interpretando a Mozart  
>Tecleando firme y sin parar<br>Si prefiero que de miedo  
>Mi dominio de instrumento.<em>

_¡Gracias!_

_Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_Un sueño ideal.  
>Un sueño ideal.<em>

_Y no soy tan cruel y fiero en realidad  
>Si me gusta romper huesos<br>Pero tengo muchos sueños  
>Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal.<em>"La canción empezó a sonar, y la expresión de Spencer se tornó en una de confusión.

¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Porqué su esposo le estaba poniendo canciones de Disney?  
>Aunque la voz le parecía un poco conocida. Estaba muy seguro de que la había escuchando antes. ¡Era Hoover!<p>

"_Tengo cicatrices feas, de aquí me escurre un flujo  
>Y ya ni hablar de mi fisonomia<br>Tengo un dedo más aqui  
>Y mi bocio y mi nariz<br>Más quiero que el amor llege a mi vida._

_Me imagino con la dama elegida  
>En un botecito ir a remar<br>Aunque sea un sinverguenza  
>quiero amor y no la guerra<br>Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal._

_Mi sueño ideal,  
>Un sueño ideal.<br>Mi sueño ideal,  
>Un sueño ideal.<em>

_Se que reinara el romance de verdad  
>Y aunque tenga un rostro horrible<br>Soy un soñador sublime  
>Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal.<em>"Esta voz la reconoció de inmediato, era Rajeev.

"_Lolo quisiera ser una buena florista.  
>Maya quiere ser decoradora.<br>Raji un mimo es, y Shanila hornea que hay que ver  
>O tejer, remendar, marionetas manejar<br>Y Owl con unicornios es feliz._"Estas eran varias voces cantando, y la verdad, el cineasta no pudo reconocer ninguna.

No se escuchó nada en la próxima parte hasta que Wright se dio cuenta de era un instrumental. El castaño rió un poco, dándose cuenta de que le tocaba cantar esa parte.  
>"<em>Yo no sueño tan bonito<br>No soy tan sensitivo  
>Quiero un lugar soleado y sereno<br>Una isla adquirir, y un bronceado que lucir  
>Rodeado de montones de dinero.<em>"Spencer cantó en voz baja.

Cobra sonrió, aunque su esposo no pudiera verlo.  
>"<em>Mi sueño ideal,<br>Un sueño ideal.  
>Mi sueño ideal,<br>Un sueño ideal._

_Mi carrera ver brillando en los Top Charts  
>Cada hora mas me alegra<br>De Marissa no estar cerca  
>Y como todos tengo un sueño ideal.<em>"El cantante escuchó su voz por los audífonos, ya que estaban en volumen alto.

Billy luego desconectó los audífonos, y le dio play a la canción. El grupo que estaba en la limusina luego empezó a cantar:  
>"<em>Un sueño ideal,<br>El sueño ideal.  
>Tu sueño ideal,<br>Mi sueño ideal._

_Pues no somos tan distintos en verdad  
>Un grupo iguaaal<br>Dime bruto, perverso y optimista 100%  
>Porque en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal<em>

_Mi sueño ideal,  
>Un sueño ideal.<br>Mi sueño ideal,  
>Un sueño ideal.<em>

_Si en el fondo tengo un sueño ideal.  
>¡Si!<em>"

"Me siento secuestrado por el elenco de un musical de Broadway."El cineasta bromeó."¿Me dará el síndrome de Estocolmo con ese guapísimo secuestrador de cabello negro?"

"Es azabache oscuro."Billy Joe dijo, fingiendo estar molesto.

La limusina luego se detuvo.  
>El azabache sonrió ante la vista de la sorpresa que tenía semanas planeando.<p>

"Oh, Spenalty Kick."Cobra dijo con voz cantarina."¿Estas listo para ver tu sorpresa?"

"¿Tú que crees, Cobra?"Wright respondió.  
>En un par de segundos, la pareja estaba afuera de la limusina.<br>"Hablé con el equipo de EuroDisney, y me dijeron que tal vez tendrías que venirte para acá constantemente a grabar escenas así que..."Billy comenzó a hablar.

El cantante deshizo el nudo de la venda que su esposo tenía en los ojos, y dicha venda cayó al piso.

Lo único que el castaño pudo hacer en ese momento fue ahogar un grito, para luego desmayarse.  
>"Le encantó."Fue lo único que Billy Joe dijo, mientras una de esas sonrisas presumidas crecía en sus labios.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer se sentó sobre la cama de su habitación, y suspiró.<br>Una mansión. Cobra le había comprado una mansión en París, y él aún no tenía ni la más menor idea de que darle a cambio.

"¿Chocolate caliente?"AJ entró en la habitación de su padrastro, con una taza entre las manos."Papá dice que te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando te desmayaste y que un poco de chocolate caliente 'a la Cobra' te haría sentirte mejor."  
>La niña le entregó la taza a su padrastro, e hizo unas comillas con los dedos cuando dijo "a la Cobra".<p>

"Pues disculpa por haberme desmayado. No todos los días tu esposo te regala una mansión en París."El cineasta bromeó, y luego tomó un sorbo del chocolate caliente.

"¿Ya viste mi cuarto?"Ariana preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama."Lo hizo temático de princesas. Mi cama es una litera con forma de castillo."

"Lolo me contó que en el cuarto donde se va a quedar con el tío Rajeev, la tía Shanila y los gemelos eran literas. ¿Es verdad?"Wright dijo, y tomó otro sorbo de chocolate caliente.

"Aún no lo he visto. Hemos estado toda la tarde en el cine de la mansión."AJ respondió.

¿La mansión tenía cine? Maldita sea contigo, Baruch Cohen, que todo tiene que ser extravagante.

"Oh, y creo que también hay una piscina y un jacuzzi, lo cual me parece un poco irónico porque hay un lago en frente de la casa."La niña continuó hablando."Papá también compró un yate, y unos autos. Un _**Mercedes SL400 2014**_ en negro para él y un **_Lexus RC 350 F Sport 2015_** en blanco para ti. En mi punto de vista, te andan consintiendo mucho, Wright. Ah, y a mi mamá le compró un **_Bentley Continental GT_** en rosado."

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de autos?"El castaño alzó una ceja, confundido.

"Sólo estoy repitiendo lo que Papi dijo."Junior se encogió de hombros."Por cierto, ya vi el Lexus por dentro y te va a encantar. Es negro con asientos rojos."

"Me imagino que verificó que los volantes estuvieran del lado derecho."Spencer rió.  
>Más se detuvo al ver que la niña no lo estaba haciendo.<p>

"¿Deben estar del lado derecho?"AJ abrió los ojos como platos.

"Claro, en Europa los volantes van del lado derecho."El cineasta respondió.

"Creo que mejor le digo a mi papá que rente unos autos, ya que no van a poder conducir aquí."La niña se levantó de la cama, y salió corriendo del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Billy se separó del beso que estaba compartiendo con su esposo, y le plantó uno en el cuello, recibiendo gemidos placenteros de parte del mayor.<br>"Bill...¡agh!"Spencer gimió, intentando alejarse de los labios de Cobra para hablar."¡Deh...detente!"

En ese momento, Jonathan entró en la habitación, sin siquiera prestar atención a la escena.  
>"¿Chicos, están ocu...? ¡¿pero qué carajo están haciendo?!"El fantasma gritó, cuando notó la posición de la pareja."¡Aún es horario infantil!"<p>

El cineasta se alejó de los labios de su marido, quién había comenzado a succionar en la piel del mayor, y empezó a balbucear una excusa.  
>"Y-yo...yo..."Wright tragó saliva, al sentir su garganta un poco seca."Él...él comenzó, señor Cohen...yo estaba recostado en la cama y él llegó...y me sentó en sus piernas y me empezó a besar."<p>

"Tenía que dejarle una mordida de amor. Así cualquiera que se le acercara, verá que este castaño es mío."El cantante metió al castaño en un abrazo."Mío. Sólo mío."

"Yo creo que mejor me voy con AJ."El padre de Cobra King flotó hacia atrás, con las manos en alto."Buenas noches."  
>Con eso, el fantasma atravesó la pared y salió de la habitación.<p>

"Creo que ya es hora de dormir...pero primero...¿me das otro de esos besitos tan ricos que tú das?"Billy Joe se acercó para darle un beso a su marido.

"Ven acá, cariño."Spencer atrajo al menor en un beso, mientras envolvía sus piernas en la cintura del azabache.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues...yo no tengo comentarios.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Las fotos de la mansión las voy a subir al Tumblr(AskTheCobraCrew)esta semana.**

**-Jonathan, por fin, aparece después de un largo tiempo.**

**-Billy es un angel que llegó a la vida de todos("_¡COBRA, DEVUELVEME MI IPAD!_").**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados. Siempre.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Qué harías si te mandaran a planear la boda de Ectofeature?**

**-Billy y Spencer tienen una pelea(me encanta cuando se pelean estos dos, y eso es muy constante) en la que resulta que ninguno de los dos tiene la razón. Ambos se están gritando en medio de una reunión(o fiesta) en la mansión Cobra y uno de los dos(ustedes elijan quien)accidentalmente golpea a AJ, quien esta intentando calmarlos, en la nariz. Junior se molesta con ambos, y sale corriendo a su habitación. La pareja intenta hablar con la niña, pero eso empeora la situación que tienen en ese momento y siguen peleando. Explique en modo de historia que harías.**

**-Es el cumpleaños de Billy, y Spencer no sabe que hacer. ¿Cómo lo ayudarías?**

**~Anto, over & out.**


	28. Reflection

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de LLVC, donde no se requiere tener sentido. Haciéndole referencia al sombrerero loco: "Todos estamos locos aquí"...en especial Billy.**

**Este capitulo comenzó siendo uno basado en AJ...y terminó en más EctoFeature(¡FILMSENSATION!).**

**Recién lo acabo de terminar, y literalmente me pone una sonrisa en la cara ver cada capítulo terminado(y cuando me dan reviews también, hasta me pongo a bailar).**

**Ahora les dejo la llave a mi imaginación para que lean lo último que salió de allí esta semana.**

* * *

><p>AJ deslizó sus dedos sobre el piano que había en la terraza de la mansión, y sonrió al escuchar el sonido que produjo el instrumento. Era el sábado 29 de noviembre, y era mediodía.<br>La niña tomó asiento en el banquillo en frente del piano, y empezó a tocar una tonada.

Hacia un buen tiempo que no tocaba el piano, no desde que había estado en Miami. Claro, tenía un piano en el estudio de grabación de su papá en la mansión Cobra, pero su padre casi no la dejaba tocarlo.

Decidió cantar "_Relfection_" de Christina Aguilera para probar el rango de su voz.

"_Look at me  
>You may think you see<br>Who I really am  
>But you'll never know me<br>Every day  
>It's as if I play a part<br>Now I see  
>If I wear a mask<br>I can fool the world  
>But I cannot fool my heart.<em>"Ariana cantó, mientras seguía tocando la canción en el piano.

Sus ojos empezaron a aguarse.  
>La canción siempre la hacia sentirse deprimida.<p>

"_Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<em>"La niña siguió cantando.

Más lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos turquesa, mientras seguía con la canción:  
>"<em>I am now<br>In a world where I  
>Have to hide my heart<br>And what I believe in  
>But somehow<br>I will show the world  
>What's inside my heart<br>And be loved for who I am._"

Ariana suspiró, antes de seguir con la canción.  
>No había razón alguna por la cual deprimirse. Su vida era buena, tenía unos padres maravillosos y un talento extraordinario. Nada de que quejarse. Tal vez era la letra de la canción que la estaba haciendo sentir así. Es más, cada vez que escuchaba la canción se ponía a llorar, justo como lo estaba haciendo ahorita.<p>

"_Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>Why is my reflection  
>Someone I don't know?<br>Must I pretend that I'm  
>Someone else for all time?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<em>

_There's a heart that must be  
>Free to fly<br>That burns with a need to know  
>The reason why<em>

_Why must we all conceal  
>What we think, how we feel?<br>Must there be a secret me  
>I'm forced to hide?<br>I won't pretend that I'm  
>Someone else for all time<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show  
>Who I am inside?<em>"La azabache terminó la canción.

Junior escuchó un par de aplausos, y al voltearse se encontró con su padrastro y su madre recostados del marco de la puerta.

"Yo..."La niña intentó buscar una excusa."Yo no..."  
>Aún no estaba acostumbrada a que la escucharan cantar.<p>

Más Wright la interrumpió, al decir:  
>"Sonó precioso. ¿Qué otra canción sabes tocar en el piano?"<p>

"Pues..."AJ retorció un mechón de pelo en su dedo."Creo que ya me aprendí como tocar _Grim Grinning Ghosts_ en el piano."  
>La azabache luego empezó a tocar la tonada de la canción de su atracción favorita de Disney.<p>

"_When the crypt goes creak,  
>And the tombstones quake.<br>Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
>Happy haunts materialize,<br>And begin to vocalize.  
>Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.<em>"La voz de Billy se escuchó cantar, mientras el cantante se hacía paso entre su esposo y su ex-novia.

"_Now don't close your eyes,  
>And don't try to hide.<br>Or a silly spook may sit by your side.  
>Shrouded in a daft disguise,<br>They pretend to terrorize.  
>Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.<em>"Jade tarareó la letra en voz baja.

"_As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree,  
>Spooks arrive for the midnight spree.<br>Creepy creeps with eerie eyes,  
>Start to shriek and harmonize.<br>Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize._"Billy continuó la canción.

"_When you hear the knell of a requiem bell,  
>Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell.<br>Restless bones etherialize,  
>Rise as spooks of every size.<em>"Junior sonrió, y cantó la siguiente parte.

Spencer se cruzó de brazos, al ver que todos lo estaban viendo, insinuandole que siguiera la canción.  
>"Ah, ah."El cineasta negó con la cabeza."Yo no canto."<p>

"Spencer Ja..."Billy no pudo terminar la oración, porque su esposo lo interrumpió.

Wright resopló.  
>"<em>If you would like to join our jamboree,<br>There's a simple rule that's compulsory.  
>Mortals pay a token fee.<br>Rest in peace, the haunting's free.  
>So hurry back, we would like your company.<em>"El castaño cantó, entredientes.

* * *

><p>"Tengo que entrar en esta junta con el equipo de EuroDisney, y luego podemos salir a recorrer la ciudad."Spencer dijo, mientras fijaba su mirada en el guión de Phantom Manor.<p>

"Genial, apenas termines con los franceses...nos vamos de shopping."Billy sonrió.

Un ejecutivo, de probablemente unos 35 años, salió del salón de reuniones.  
>Era un hombre alto de cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos marrones. El hombre era guapo, pero no tanto como Cobra.<p>

"El nombre es Danny Levi. Soy el productor de la película."El hombre dijo, con un ligero acento francés."Un gusto conocerlo, señor Wright. Soy fan de su trabajo, en especial de su filme '_Kill, Smash & Blood_'."  
>Danny luego estrechó su mano para sacudirla con la del cineasta.<p>

Billy Joe no notó la presencia del rubio hasta que lo vio sacudiendo la mano con su marido.  
>"El gusto es mío."Wright respondió.<p>

"¿Nos vamos?"Levi preguntó, y el castaño asintió.

El par luego se dirigió a la sala de reuniones; donde antes de entrar...Cobra pudo jurar que Levi le guiñó el ojo y le susurró algo.

Ya adentro del salón de reuniones, Levi y su equipo tomaron asiento en la larga mesa, dejándole el asiento a la cabeza de la mesa a Spencer. Del otro lado de la mesa, estaba un hombre de cabellera gris sentado en una silla de oficina gigantesca. Dicho hombre parecía el villano de alguna película de acción.  
>"Tío Seb, este es el mundialmente famoso director de cine de horror, Spencer Wright."Danny dijo."Spencer, este es mi tío, Sebastian Rouge."<p>

"Interesante."El hombre se tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, con un tono monótono."Danny, leele el guión que Bennet escribió al señor Wright."  
>Danny asintió, y empezó a leer el guión en voz alta.<p>

Así duraron unos veinte minutos hasta que el cineasta lo detuvo.  
>"Honestamente, no me gusta."Wright negó con la cabeza."Se aleja de todo lo que yo tenía en mente. No es la película que yo visualicé cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo."<p>

"¿Y dime, Wright, qué tenías en mente?"Seb preguntó.

El castaño metió una mano en su bolso estilo mensajero gris con el logo de Wright Productions en gigantesco, y sacó una carpeta, donde había guardado el guión de la película.  
>Le dio el guión a Levi, quien lo empezó a leer en voz baja.<p>

Mientras el productor leía el guión, Spencer empezó a explicar su punto de vista de como quería que fuera la película.

"¿Acaso no sabes que Seb es quien manda aquí, y no tú?"Un pelirrojo, quien el cineasta asumió que era Bennet, espetó mientras lo interrumpía."Porque nada de lo que has dicho suena como algo en lo que Seb estuviera interesado."  
>Dicho pelirrojo llevaba rato interrumpiendolo, haciéndole preguntas sin sentido al director de cine. Spencer ya se estaba hartando un poco de la actitud de Bennet, así que si el pelirrojo quería respuestas...el cineasta se las iba a dar.<p>

"Mira, amigo. ¿Te digo algo? Es MI película. Aquí se hace lo que yo diga, cuando yo diga, a la hora que yo diga."Wright se cruzó de brazos, y alzó una ceja."Así que por favor res-pe-ta porque ya me tienes harto con tus jodidas preguntas cada cinco segundos. ¿Acaso te duele que no haya elegido tu guión? Lo siento, pero era demasiado blando para mi estilo."

"Jamás vi alguien en mis cincuenta años en la industria cinematográfica con este tipo de actitud."Rouge interrumpió."Alguien con una actitud tan vivaz, tan creativo, tan apasionado con su trabajo. Tú, muchacho, tienes un gran futuro por delante...y será un placer trabajar contigo, Spencer Wright. Es más...¿qué vas a hacer ahorita?"

"Mi familia quería conocer la ciudad."El castaño respondió.

"Levi les va a mostrar París."Seb dijo.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué hace este idiota aquí?"Billy le susurró a su marido, mientras el chofer de la limusina de Danny conducía a el museo de Louvre."Yo les pude haber dado el recorrido por la ciudad, he venido para acá como millones de veces."<p>

"Su tío le dijo que nos mostrara París."Spencer susurró devuelta, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara."Me parece un buen detalle de parte de ellos."

El azabache sólo resopló.  
>Lo único positivo era que Levi les había ofrecido ir en su limusina al extenso grupo que conformaban sus amigos.<p>

"¿Y qué les parece París?"Danny preguntó.

"Romántico."Dicho esto, Billy Joe le plantó un beso en la boca a su marido.  
>Eso dejaría al iluso callado. Una sonrisa creció en los labios del cantante, mientras aún besaba al mayor.<p>

El cineasta se alejó; un poco aturdido por la acción que, en verdad, no estaba esperando.  
>"¡Bill!"Wright regañó, con un ligero sonrojo en su cara."¿Qué te dicho de besarme así?"<p>

"Que sólo lo haga en la cama, y cuando estemos solos."El menor puso los ojos en blanco, y luego sonrió presumidamente."Pero te encanta."

Cobra luego metió a su esposo en un abrazo, y le susurró a Levi:  
>"<em>Este es <span><strong>mío<strong>_."

Pero el productor no le estaba prestando atención al azabache en absoluto, sino que estaba teniendo una conversación con Bobby.

* * *

><p>Ya en el Louvre, Danny había vuelto a acercarse más a Spencer, cosa que a cierto cantante no le gustó para nada.<br>"Spence, me siento mareado."Billy se recostó de la espalda del cineasta, quien estaba admirando una pintura mientras charlaba con Levi."Quiero acurrucarme en la cama contigo."

Obviamente, era una mentira. El azabache se sentía más que bien, sólo que al ver al rubiecito ese de Levi hablando con su marido...le asqueaba.  
>"En un rato."Wright respondió."Levi quiere invitarnos a cenar."<p>

Billy Joe sólo gruñó en respuesta.  
>En menos de dos horas, Levi ya estaba en "la lista negra de enemigos de Cobra".<p>

El cantante resopló, tomó asiento en una banca cercana, y observó la escena.  
>Danny puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor del los hombros del castaño, y lo acercó un poco más a él.<p>

"Si yo fuera tú...reclamaría lo que es mío."Owl tomó asiento al lado del azabache."¿Acaso vas a dejar que alguien se lleve lo que es tuyo?"

"No."Cobra dijo, determinado."Nadie va a tocar a mi castaño sin mi permiso."

"Aún te odio."Owl alzó su mano para chocarla con la del cantante."¿Enemigos?"

"Para siempre."Billy chocó su mano con la de la peliazul.

Después de un rato, la Cobra Crew y el productor se fueron a el restaurante donde Seb los estaba esperando.  
>AJ observó el lugar, con curiosidad.<p>

Era un lugar muy elegante, no tanto como Venice, pero el restaurante tenía su encanto. Aunque parecía ser un lugar agradable, la niña se sentía un poco incómoda. Tal vez era el hecho de que la luz del lugar estaba muy baja.

"¿Y Billy, te gusta el lugar?"Danny le preguntó al azabache.

"Meh."Billy Joe respondió, con indiferencia.  
>El cantante luego se puso los audífonos en sus oídos, y buscó una canción en su teléfono. Cuando la encontró, le dio play y empezó a tararear la letra en voz baja.<p>

"_You got style, you got grace  
>But kid you try so hard<br>He just laughs in your face  
>Yeah you're a nice guy<br>With the wrong attitude  
>He want a bad boy<br>I treat him bad, he loves me good  
>And I just hate to have to tell you<br>Cause you're a nice guy  
>But that just won't do<br>He want a bad boy._"Cobra tarareó el coro de la canción un poco alto para que el productor escuchara.

"¿Eres fan de Johnny Starr?"Levi preguntó, volteándose hacia el menor, con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara.

La expresión en la cara de Billy se tornó de una de indiferencia a una de enojo.  
>"¿Fan?"El azabache apretó los puños.<p>

Billy Joe dio un paso al frente, y con su mano libre, le dio un golpe en el pecho con su dedo índice.  
>"¡Yo no soy ningún fan!"El cantante gruñó."¡Ese era mi padre!"<p>

Spencer ahogó un grito.  
>Esto iba a terminar mal, muy pero muy mal.<p>

"¿Y me haces un favorcito, amigo?"Cobra gritó."¡Deja a Spencer tranquilo! ¿Porqué te digo algo? Él ya tiene dueño."

El azabache estuvo apunto de meterle un puñetazo en la nariz al rubio, pero sintió que algo lo estaba deteniendo. Era Spencer, quien lo tenía agarrado del brazo.  
>"Él nunca se comporta así."El cineasta le dijo a Danny, mientras le lanzaba una mirada severa a su esposo.<p>

"¿Sabes qué, Wright? Yo me voy. Te puedes quedar con este idiota."Billy bufó, molesto.  
>El cantante luego salió del restaurante, hecho una furia.<p>

* * *

><p>"¡¿Billy, pero qué te pasa?!"Spencer le gritó a su marido."¡Pudiste haber hecho que me despidieran!"<br>Llevaban no menos de veinte minutos peleándose en su cuarto, desde que el castaño había llegado del restaurante con todos los demás del equipo Cobra, y aún Billy no entendía que quien estaba equivocado era él. Pero claro, cuando le das la razón a tu marido después de cada pleito que tienen...¿cómo no se va a acostumbrar?

"Pues, disculpa por proteger lo que es mío."El cantante replicó, dándole la espalda al mayor.

"¿Y te digo algo?"Billy Joe continuó."Yo ni planeaba enamorarme de ti. Todo comenzó como un crush, y te llamé mi hombre."  
>El azabache siempre decía eso cada vez que se peleaban, y de ahí era donde AJ había sacado la letra de una de sus canciones.<p>

"¿Entonces, porqué carajo te pones celoso?"El cineasta se cruzó de brazos."¿Si soy tu hombre...porqué te pones así?"

"¡Porque no me agrada ese idiota!"El menor gruñó, volteándose al escuchar el comentario de su esposo."En un sólo día, te abrazo más de mil veces y te la pasabas hablando con él...totalmente ignorando mi maravillosa existencia."

"Billy, no puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas del día."Wright respondió, mientras se masajeaba la sien."Agh, eres imposible."

"No. Soy asombroso."Cobra dijo."¿Además...crees que verte abrazado de otro chico no fue doloroso? Fue más que doloroso. Me hizo sentir impotente."

"Mira...te amo, y se que debería quedarme aquí, apoyándote."El cantante suspiró."Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya. No quiero ser más tu problema."

Con eso, Billy tomó una maleta que estaba cerca y salió del cuarto.  
>Mientras su esposo estaba en el restaurante con Levi, el azabache había estado preparando su maleta para devolverse a California. Él sabía que la pelea iba a terminar así. Él no quería causar más problemas con su marido. Él sólo quería que Spencer estuviera feliz, no quería ver un ceño fruncido en esa hermosa cara del castaño.<p>

Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba ya hecho un mar de lágrimas.  
>Se dio la vuelta, y su mirada cayó sobre algo en la mesa de noche del cantante, donde se encontró con una libreta de notas.<p>

El cineasta tomó la libreta en sus manos, y ojeó por las páginas hasta que una le llamó la atención. Era la letra de una canción, y estaba escrita en la preciosa caligrafía del menor.

"_Yo estaba caminando a casa de la escuela en un día frío de invierno.  
>Tomé un atajo por el bosque, y perdí mi camino.<br>Se estaba haciendo tarde, y yo estaba asustado y solo.  
>Cuando un niño precioso tomó mi mano y me llevó a casa.<br>Mamá no podía verlo, pero él estaba allí de pie.  
>Y yo sabía en mi corazón, que fue la respuesta a mis oraciones.<em>"Wright leyó en voz baja el primer verso de la canción.

"_Oh, creo que hay ángeles entre nosotros  
>Enviados a nosotros desde algún lugar allá arriba.<br>Vienen a ti y a mí en nuestras horas más oscuras  
>Para mostrarnos cómo vivir,<br>Para enseñarnos a dar,  
>Para guiarnos con la luz del amor.<em>"El castaño continuó leyendo, más lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Spencer negó con la cabeza. No quería seguir leyendo...pero le intrigaba saber como seguía la canción.  
>"<em>Cuando la vida me daban tiempos difíciles y me tenía de rodillas<br>Siempre ha habido alguien allí para venir y consolarme.  
>Una palabra amable de un desconocido para echar una mano.<br>Una llamada telefónica de un amigo sólo para decir **"lo entiendo"**._

_¿Y no es un poco raro que al final oscuro del túnel  
>Alguien ilumina el camino con un sólo rayo de esperanza?<em>"El cineasta leyó la siguiente parte.

"_Oh, creo que hay ángeles entre nosotros  
>Enviados a nosotros desde algún lugar allá arriba.<br>Vienen a ti y a mí en nuestras horas más oscuras  
>Para mostrarnos cómo vivir,<br>Para enseñarnos a dar,  
>Para guiarnos con la luz del amor.<em>

_Llevan tantos rostros,  
>Aparecen en los lugares más extraños.<br>Para honrarnos con su misericordia en nuestro tiempo de necesidad._"Wright terminó de leer la canción.  
>Y ahí, fue cuando notó que al final de la página había una dedicatoria.<p>

"_Querido Spence,  
>Yo te amo, y mucho, y te puedo asegurar que esto no significa que nos vayamos a separar...pero la verdad...creo que debí de haber sido sincero contigo. Ese tipo no me agrado desde que lo conocimos. Si, tal vez acabo de causar un drama entre tú y yo...pero eso no significa que no te ame. Sólo quería hacerle saber a ese idiota que tú eres mío. Sólo mío, y de nadie más. Spence, no habría otra persona con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida además de ti. ¿Qué soy posesivo? Pues siendo honesto, no me gusta compartir lo que me pertenece. Spencer James Wright, yo no te quiero perder por algo tan estúpido.<br>¿Sabes qué me enseñaste? Me enseñaste a que fuera un guerrero y que no dejara que nadie me derribara. ¿Y sabes qué hice? Seguí tu consejo, porque tú eres mi guerrero. Me pongo a llorar con el simple hecho de que tal vez estés tan molesto que me mandes a la mierda por este horrible comportamiento que tuve el día de hoy. Que hasta yo estoy arrepentido. No tenía la mente en donde debía estar, me enfoqué en lo negativo...cuando debí pensar en lo positivo. Sería estúpido que lo escribiera aquí; tal vez hasta rompas el papel después de que lo leas, pero no lo hagas, aún no termino mi mensaje, pero Wright...¿me perdonas por todo lo que hice hoy? ¿Me perdonas por mi terrible comportamiento? ¿Me perdonas por ser tan celoso? ¿Me perdonas por...quererte, mejor dicho, **amarte**?_

_¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso...tú no eres ninguna persona especial, Spencer, tú eres ángel.  
>~De parte de alguien que de verdad te ama por quien eres, Baruch J. Cohen.<em>"

Y si el castaño no había ya estado llorando, lo hubiera hecho.  
>Lloraría hasta que sus lagrimales se secaran.<p>

Le importaba, y mucho, a Baruch...y Spencer lo había tomado como si su esposo lo estuviera haciendo para que lo despidieran sólo porque no le había agradado el productor.

"¡Billy!"Spencer se acercó a la puerta y la abrió de un tirón, esperando que el azabache estuviera ahí.  
>Pero no estaba.<p>

El cineasta decidió no perder la esperanza.  
>No habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que se habían peleado, así que Billy Joe aún podía estar cerca.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer suspiró una y otra vez, mientras conducía al aeropuerto de París.<br>Las calles de París estaban muy solitarias esa noche, y al cineasta le convenía mucho ya que estaba conduciendo el Lexus. Aunque le pareciera muy estúpido, le había puesto sobrenombre al auto, justo como Billy le había puesto nombre a su Camaro. Pero Lex sonaba mejor que Cam. ¿Verdad?

"Maldita sea, Cohen. ¿No podías irte mañana?"Wright dijo, mientras apretaba el volante con las manos.  
>El castaño aceleró un poco.<p>

En unos treinta minutos, vio el aeropuerto acercándose más y más.  
>Spencer volvió suspirar. Iba a ser fácil. Entrar, disculparse con Billy, aumentarle el ego, y salir de ahí con el cantante.<p>

El cineasta agradeció a Dios porque su suegra le había dicho a que hora salía el vuelo del cantante. Lo cual sería en unos 15 minutos.

Wright ahogó un grito.  
>Tenía que apurarse.<p>

Estacionó el auto en frente del edificio, y justamente en frente de él se estaba deteniendo una limusina negra.  
>"¿No será...?"El castaño se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras apagaba el auto y le quitaba las llaves.<p>

Y al parecer la suerte iba a estar de su lado ese día, porque de la limusina se bajó su marido, quien parecía estar en un humor amargo. ¿Pero claro cómo no estarlo si te acabas de pelear con tu propio esposo?

"¡Billy!"Spencer se bajó del auto, con las llaves del auto en mano."¿Bill, podemos hablar?"

El azabache se limpió unas lágrimas de la cara, y negó con la cabeza.  
>"Spence-bro, no puedo."Billy Joe respondió, de manera algo fría."V-voy a perder mi vuelo."<p>

El menor se dio la vuelta para entrar en el aeropuerto, cuando escuchó dos palabras que le partieron el corazón en dos pedazos:  
>"<em><span><strong>Lo siento<strong>_."

"No sabía que te sentías así con el comportamiento de Levi."El cineasta continuó."Bill, debí haber notado todas las señales."

"Dime terco, dime tonto...pero de verdad creo que esto se puede solucionar. De alguna manera, Billy. Sólo confía en mi."Wright siguió hablando."No quiero que te vayas por algo que ni siquiera fue tu culpa. Fue de él y mía. Debí haber prestado atención a como se comportaba Danny. **_Lo siento_**."

"Bill, si no es mucho pedir...¿te puedo preguntar algo?"El castaño se mordió el labio, un tanto nervioso.

Cobra sólo asintió.  
>La verdad no tenía ganas de hablar en este momento.<p>

Spencer levantó su mano derecha, y se quitó un anillo rojo con diamantes azules.  
>"Este anillo ha estado en mi familia por generaciones."El cineasta explicó."Se supone que se lo tienes que dar a quién de verdad ames. Así que...¿Baruch Cohen, me concederías el honor de volver a casarme contigo?"<p>

"¿Huh?"Billy se quedó sin palabras.

"¿Te casarías conmigo de nuevo?"Wright repitió la pregunta.

"¿Aquí?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios del cantante.

El castaño asintió.

"¿En este momento?"Billy Joe preguntó.

"Si tu quieres."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

"¿Estas seguro?"El azabache dijo.  
>Su marido parecía demasiado cómodo con la idea.<p>

El cineasta asintió.  
>"Muy seguro."Wright respondió."¿Eso es un si? ¿O necesitas pensar en tu respuesta?"<p>

"Eh...pues creo que si."Cobra se cruzó de brazos, lucía un poco nervioso.

"Necesitas pensar en tu respuesta...¿verdad?"El castaño preguntó.

"La verdad...te estaba diciendo que si. Si me voy a casar contigo de nuevo, idiota."El cantante rió un poco."¿Nos vamos a casa?"

"¿Y si mejor sellamos el trato con un beso? Después...si nos da tiempo nos vamos a casa."El mayor dijo, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

Billy se acercó, rodando su maleta junto a él, y atrajo a Spencer en un beso.  
>"Tú, idiota."El azabache se separó un segundo para hablar."Sabía que no me ibas a dejar ir tan fácil."<p>

"**_Te amo_**."Fue la respuesta del cineasta."¿Okay?"

"Okay."Billy Joe asintió."¿Para siempre?"

"Ni aunque la muerte nos separe."Wright respondió, y luego retomó el beso.

* * *

><p>Billy metió su mano dentro de una bolsa de mini <em>Reese's Peanut Butter Cups<em>, y sacó un puñado. Luego, el cantante se lo metió a la boca.  
>Spencer y él estaban viendo una película en su habitación, con el aire en 17 grados(a pesar del ya frío clima de París), acurrucados en la cama con una manta negra de felpa. Ah, y por poco se me olvidó mencionar que Gala también estaba ahí; recostada en el piso, del lado donde dormía su dueño.<p>

Billy Joe tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de Wright, escuchando el latido del corazón del castaño.  
>Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba comiendo de una bolsa de <em>Twizzlers<em> de cereza, mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba la espalda del menor.

"¿Qué te parece la película?"El cineasta preguntó, y luego mordió un pedazo de regaliz.

"No la entiendo."El azabache respondió."¿Porqué esas dos hermanas se pelean tanto por cosas tan ridículas? ¿No deberían ser más unidas? ¿No se supone que todos los hermanos son unidos?"

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea."Wright dijo, mientras subía su mano por la espalda del cantante y seguía acariciandolo."Pero creo que el hecho de que tu propia hermana no te tome en cuenta para algo tan importante en su vida. Que prácticamente no quiere compartir eso contigo porque piensa que vas a causar una escena."

El castaño suspiró.  
>La película lo estaba haciendo pensar mucho. Era sobre dos hermanas las cuales no coincidan en mucho, pero aún así eran amigas. La menor consideraba a la mayor como su modelo a seguir y su mejor amiga, más la mayor no...sino que la consideraba como una niña fastidiosa y un poco loca. Y aunque se peleaban mucho, aún se querían. Resulta que la mayor se estaba graduando y tenía que hacer su tesis, más pensando que en todos los eventos anteriores a los que había ido con su hermana menor todo terminaba en desastre ...decidió no invitarla. La menor se molestó mucho al sentirse excluida y se pelearon, dejando a las dos jóvenes en un humor amargo. Y hasta ahí iba la película, más le hacía a Spencer pensar un poco en su relación con Jessica. No se llevaban mal, pero...tampoco era que eran los mejores amigos y compartían todo.<p>

Tal vez. Tal vez ya era tiempo de cambiar la película..o irse a dormir, pero algo le decía al cineasta que la película no iba a terminar como él lo esperaba. Que esas dos hermanas se iban a reconciliar. Que todo iba a estar bien entre esas dos hermanas.

Wright bajó un poco la mirada para ver a su marido a los ojos, y se encontró con un Billy ya dormido.  
>El castaño plantó un beso en la frente del menor, y luego volvió a fijar su vista en el televisor pantalla plana para terminar de ver la película.<p>

Si fuera por él, se podría quedar una eternidad así.  
>Abrazando a Billy, mientras comía <em>Twizzlers<em> viendo una buena película, que irónicamente no era de horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues eso fue bizarro. La verdad no quería los muchachos se pelearan...pero si la bota te queda...te pones la otra...mentira, me encanta que se peleen. Ah, y cada vez que subrayo algo, y también está en negrita y en cursiva es para intensificar la emoción del que esta hablando(o de la narradora)...o para escribir los usernames.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación(porque nunca falta un buen Tiempo de Explicación):**

**-La película que están viendo los muchachos...es la reciente pelea que acabo de tener con mi hermana. Aún no nos hemos reconciliado(#PrayForAnto).**

**-_Reese's Peanut Butter Cups_ y _Twizzlers_ no me pertenecen, sino a la compañía _Hershey's_.**

**-Tampoco la canción de Christina Aguilera "_Reflection_".**

**-Ni "_Grim Grinning Ghosts_", sino a Disney y a The Haunted Mansion.**

**-El apellido de Levi fue inspirado en el actor Zachary Levi(mejor conocido como Flynn Rider).**

**-Sebastian Rouge...no se de donde salió ese nombre.**

**-Billy celoso para el anonimo que me lo pidió.(You better feel special/Ojala te sientas especial)**

**-En la mañana, los muchachos habían ido al doctor con Jade para hacerle a la novelista la inseminacióna artificial para que estos dos pudieran tener a su bebé. No lo puse al comienzo por dos razones. 1: Comencé primero lo de AJ al principio del capítulo. 2: Me dio flojera(no se quejen, yo soy la que escribe sin parar y dudo que querrían ver a Billy y a Spence super melosos con Jade). En resumen, Jade esta embarazada de los muchachos y AJ va a ser hermana mayor.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-"¡Felicitaciones! Se han ganado cuatro pases backstage al concierto de grandísimo BJC. Ah, pero aquí está el truco. Si quieres el pase...dinos que harías en el concierto. Violar o secuestrar al señor Cobra esta estrictamente prohibido". Te ganas ese concurso al llamar a una estación de radio. ¿Cómo le responderías al entrevistador?**

**-Ya que estamos con lo del Mundial...¿a quién creen que le van los muchachos?**

**-¿Cómo creen que es una noche en la mansión Cobra? Explique en modo de historia(porque _Curious!Anto_)**

**-Billy les ofrece un trabajo como su asistente personal("¡Chao Bobby, fue un placer trabajar contigo!"). ¿Qué harían(además de fangirlear)?**

**-Spencer esta borracho, y empieza a cantar "la vida del pirata es para mi". ¿Te le unirías o llamarías a la policía mientras lo rocías con spray de pimienta?**

**-De las siguientes chicas de LLVC...¿con quién más te identificas?: Mallory, Jade, Lolo, Owl, Jessica y Shanila.(AJ no cuenta porque aún es una niña)****  
><strong>

**-¿Y de los chicos?: Billy, Spencer, Rajeev, Bobby, Jonathan y...¿Levi?**

**-¿Qué piensan de como va la historia por ahora?**

**Y creo que puse muchas preguntas, pero...es para que la creatividad fluya en sus mentes.**

**Anto los quiere, y espera que les haya gustado este capítulo(y debería dejar de hablar en tercera persona).**

**~Anto, over & out.**

**Posdata: Trabajando en una sorpresa con _Mary Cobra Ruiz_, esperamos que les guste.**


	29. We're Unbreakable

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**Lamento la tardanza en escribir este capítulo(si es que se le puede llamar así), llevo una semana intentando escribirlo y esto fue lo único que salió de mi cabeza. Así que me disculpo de antemano de que sea muy corto.**

**Prometo que el próximo será más largo, ya que tendremos más drama con Levi.**

**Summary: Billy lee un libro, Spencer escucha a AJ cantar y hablan un rato. Spencer le lleva café a Billy al cuarto, y se encuentran con una sorpresa. Luego se van a tomar chocolate caliente en frente de la chimenea, y la narradora habla con Jonathan.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>El domingo 30 de noviembre Spencer Wright se despertó para encontrarse con su marido leyendo un libro.<br>"¿Ya terminaste con Christian Grey?"Spencer bromeó."¿Ahora qué lees? ¿Otro libro de porno?"

"No, estoy leyendo _Bajo La Misma Estrella_. El libro con el que todos estaban obsesionados en el verano."Billy respondió, sin siquiera levantar la mirada."Y si, ya termine con Christian."

"Te encanta leer los libros tarde."El cineasta recostó su cabeza en el pecho del menor.  
>Algo totalmente opuesto a la pose que tenían anoche.<p>

"¿Spence, tú has visto la lista de libros que tengo para leer?"El cantante rió, mientras la plantaba un beso en el cabello al mayor."Veinte libros, y este es el cuarto. Bro, me tengo que tomar mi tiempo leyéndolo para entenderlo."

"Mm...vas a llorar como una marica con ese libro."Wright dijo."Yo lloré cuando termine de leerlo en Junio."

"Claro, señor lectura rápida."Billy Joe puso los ojos en blanco."Duras día y medio en leerte un libro."

"Ese me tomó tres días, porque no era de horror."El castaño respondió, mientras se levantaba de la cama."¿Te preparo un café, señor 'necesito tiempo para entender un libro'?"

"Ya sabes como me gusta, cariño."El azabache hizo una pistola con la mano izquierda, y fingió dispararle a su esposo."Con crema batida, y dos de Spencer...ehem, digo...azúcar."  
>El director de cine se sonrojó ante el comentario. ¿Acaso le estaba llamando dulce como el azúcar? ¿O era imaginación de él?<p>

* * *

><p>Wright inhaló el aroma del café que recién había hecho, y suspiró.<br>Dios, como amaba el olor del café en la mañana, era simplemente perfecto...y más si estaba acompañado de muffin de chocolate, lo cual estaba.

Colocó ambos ítems sobre una bandeja de metal, y se devolvió a su habitación.

Mientras subía la escalera escuchó una melodiosa voz proviniendo de lo que supuso que era un estudio de grabación como el que había en la Mansión Cobra.

"_You don't need a lot of money  
>Honey you don't have to play no games<br>All I need is all your loving  
>To get the blood rushing through my veins<em>

_I wanna say we're going steady  
>Like it's 1954,<br>No, it doesn't have to be forever  
>Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart.<em>"La voz cantó.

Spencer abrió un poco la puerta del estudio, y se encontró con Junior jugando con un montón de equipo para grabar música.  
>"¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?"El cineasta dijo, interrumpiendo a la niña.<p>

AJ se volteó al escuchar la voz de su padrastro.  
>"Ha, pues...nunca es un mal tiempo para grabar música."La azabache rió, mientras pausaba la canción."Pensé que todos estaban durmiendo, así que aproveché para escabullirme en aquí."<p>

"¿Nueva canción?"Wright entró en el estudio, y colocó la bandeja sobre una mesa cercana.  
>El castaño luego tomó asiento al lado de su hijastra.<p>

"La escribí en Miami, después de que te escuché decirle a mi padre que te habías hecho un tatuaje temporal."Ariana explicó, y le volvió a dar play a la música.

"_You don't need to worry about making me crazy  
>'Cause I'm way past that<br>And so just call me, if you want me  
>'Cause you got me, and I'll show you how much I wanna be on your tattooed heart<br>Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart._"La niña continuó cantando.

"_Wrap me in your jacket, my baby  
>And lay me in your bed<br>And kiss me underneath the moonlight  
>Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart<em>

_Just as long as I'm the name on your tattooed heart._"Cobra Junior finalizó la canción, y apagó la música.

Spencer soltó un resoplido que sonó más como una risa.  
>"¿De verdad quieres hacer un álbum?"El cineasta preguntó.<p>

AJ asintió.  
>"Es mi sueño."La azabache dijo, con una sonrisa.<p>

"¿Y sabes qué hada madrina va a cumplir ese sueño?"Wright devolvió la sonrisa."Tu padre, porque yo no se un carajo de música...pero si necesitas a alguien para el marketing de tu álbum...llámame. ¿Mm...te puedo preguntar algo?"

La niña se encogió de hombros, y asintió.  
>"¿Te gustaría estar en la película de Phantom Manor?"El castaño masculló.<p>

"¿Huh?"Ariana lucía un poco confundida."¿Qué dijiste, Spenalty Kick? No te escuché."

"¿Te gustaría estar en la película de Phantom Manor?"Spencer repitió la pregunta, en voz alta."Tengo tres papeles especiales para nosotros en la película."  
>Y con tres se refería a tres personajes que para Billy, AJ y él interpretarán en la película.<p>

"Me encantaría."Junior volvió a sonreír."¿Qué personaje sería?"

El cineasta le dio un golpe en la nariz a su hijastra con un dedo.  
>"Eso lo sabrás cuando te muestre los dibujos."Wright rió, mientras se levantaba.<p>

Típico de nuestro castaño; dibujar primero la idea, y si le gustaba, se quedaba en la película. Es más, Spencer no tenía un sólo sketchbook...tenía cuatro. Uno para sus dibujos artísticos que no tenían nada que ver con sus películas, uno lleno de ideas de sus películas, uno en el que practicaba fundamentos básicos del arte/un sketchbook lleno de bocetos y uno en el cual dibujaba los diferentes trajes de los personajes de su cómic.

Spencer tomó la bandeja y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Spencer besó la mejilla de su esposo, mientras este terminaba de desayunar.<br>"Me cansé de leer."El azabache dijo, de la nada."No me aburrí del libro, pero...me duele un poco la cabeza y la vista de tanto leer."

"¿Y qué quieres hacer ahora que no quieres leer?"El cineasta sonrió, y volvió a besar la mejilla del menor.

Billy se encogió de hombros. La verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, no lo había pensado. Rápido, Billy. Piensa en algo que te haga ver seductor.  
>"Mm...lo que tú quieras."El cantante tomó un sorbo de café, lentamente, y luego se lamió los labios."Yo sólo quiero complacerte."<p>

"Pues, me gustaría salir un rato a pasear."Wright sugirió.

"Pero cariño, hace frío afuera."Billy Joe dijo, mientras tarareaba la tonada de la canción '_Baby, it's cold outside_'.  
>El azabache luego arrancó un pedazo del muffin, y se lo metió a la boca.<p>

"¿Y has visto el clima de afuera?"Cobra puso los ojos en blanco."Está..."

Más, el castaño lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar:  
>"Frío."<p>

"No, está horrible."Billy continuó."Está nevando."

"¿Qué?"La mirada de Spencer se tornó a una de emoción.  
>Claro, para un hombre que sólo ha visto la nieve en raras ocasiones...¿cómo no emocionarse?<p>

"Está nevando, Spencer."El cantante volvió a tomar otro sorbo de café."Empezó anoche mientras tú elegías que película ver, y esta mañana cuando me desperté y fui a la sala de estar para ver un rato televisión antes de que todos se despertaran, vi por la ventana que todo estaba blanco y te juro que casi me desmayo. Luego me devolví aquí para que te despertaras al lado de tu príncipe azul, bello durmiente, pero duraste media hora en hacerlo así que me puse a leer."

"Billy, quiero salir."El cineasta dijo, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del menor.

"¿Te volviste loco, castaño?"Billy Joe alzó una ceja."Te vas a congelar allá afuera."

"¿_Quieres hacer un muñeco_?"Wright tarareó, un poco desafinado.

"No."Cobra se cruzó de brazos."¿Y si nos quedamos aquí adentro, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente frente la chimenea?"

"Me parece bien."El castaño sonrió.

* * *

><p>Y en un par de minutos, el par ya estaba frente la chimenea, acurrucados con la sábana negra.<br>Ambos estaban tomando chocolate caliente con malvaviscos, en sus respectivas tazas. La de Billy era una azul turquesa con un trueno negro pintado, y la de Spencer era una roja con el logo de Wright Productions pintado en blanco.

"Cántame algo, Bill."Spencer recostó su cabeza en el hombro del menor."Quiero escuchar tu voz."

"Te cantare algo de lo que yo y AJ escribimos cuando estamos solos."El cantante dijo, con una ligera sonrisa.

"_Do you feel like you just can't take no more  
>Broken heart, all your pieces on the floor<br>Like you're running out of breath  
>Tryna find yourself before you blow away in the night<em>

_Every word you ever said,  
>Every way you ever felt<br>I know it's hard but baby tonight_

_We're gonna run through your fire  
>Like we've never been burned<br>We're gonna laugh out loud  
>Like we've never been hurt<br>We're gonna shout it out to the edge of the world,  
>We're unbreakable<br>You're unbreakable._"El azabache entonó la letra de la canción en voz alta, para que su esposo y quién sea que estuviera cerca pudiera escucharlo.

Y "_quien-sea-que-estuviera-cerca_" resultó ser ni más ni menos que la hija del cantante, quien continuó la canción mientras se sentaba al lado de su padre:  
>"<em>We're gonna scream on rooftops<br>Dance in the rain  
>We'll open up our hearts<br>Yeah, forget the pain  
>And they can call us crazy<br>Freakin' insane  
>We're unbreakable<br>We're unbreakable  
>You're unbreakable<br>You're unbreakable._"

El dúo Cobra sonrió, mientras continuaban la canción que habían escrito semanas atrás:  
>"<em>Empty streets filled with faces you don't know<br>In a crowd tryna stand out, tryna glow  
>But no matter where you are<br>It's like you're in the dark  
>And just can't find the fuse to the light.<em>"

Billy volvió a cantar el coro, observando la mirada muy satisfecha de su marido.  
>"<em>I am me,<br>There's nothing that can break me, nothing that can break me  
>I'm telling you, I am free<br>There's nothing that can hold me, nothing that can hold me  
>I'm telling you, I am me<br>Nothing that can break me, nothing that can break me  
>I'm telling you I am free<br>Can't hold me down._"AJ siguió con la canción.

El dúo Cobra cantó por última vez el coro, para finalizar la canción:  
>"<em>We're gonna run through your fire<br>Like we've never been burned  
>We're gonna laugh out loud<br>Like we've never been hurt  
>We're gonna shout it out to the edge of the world<br>We're unbreakable  
>You're unbreakable<em>

_We're gonna scream on rooftops  
>Dance in the rain<br>We'll open up our hearts  
>Yeah, forget the pain<br>And they can call us crazy  
>Freakin' insane<br>We're unbreakable  
>We're unbreakable<br>You're unbreakable._"

Wright sonrió, cuando la canción terminó.  
>Su marido e hijastra cantaban precioso juntos, tenía que sugerirles que cantaran un dueto para el álbum de Junior.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Por el otro lado de la mansión, había un espectro sintiéndose un poco azul. ¿Porqué no le preguntamos al señor Jonathan Henry Cohen porqué se siente así?<em>

"Cállate."Fue lo único que nuestro fantasma dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta."¿Acaso no me puedes dejar solo?"

_Si, puedo. Sólo que no quiero.  
>Mi trabajo es narrar lo que esta pasando, y tú...estas pasando. Así que acostúmbrate.<em>

"¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?"El fantasma me preguntó, algo curioso, mientras se daba la vuelta hacia donde escuchara más fuerte la voz.

_Pues, la verdad, no.  
>Pero no me importa, me encanta seguirlos a todas partes y narrar su historia. Es fascinante ver las vidas que su hijo, nieta y yerno tienen.<em>

"Empezamos mal, narradora, porque no sabía tus verdaderas intenciones."Jonathan rió."Pero te daré una oportunidad, preciosa."

_Gracias, señor Cohen.  
>No lo defraudare.<em>

_Disculpe la pregunta, pero...¿porqué esta deprimido?_

"Sólo uno de esos días en los que quiero estar vivo, y abrazar a mi hijo y a mi nieta. Darle un beso a mi esposa, desordenarle el cabello a mi yerno."Cohen se encogió de hombros."Sólo uno de esos días. No te preocupes, narradora. He vivido esto por 21 años, ya no me duele...sólo a veces, cuando pienso mucho en ello."

_Lo siento mucho.  
>Debe ser difícil para usted. Creo que ya es tiempo de devolverme a mi trabajo...cuando quiera hablar con alguien, yo siempre estaré allí para usted. También su hijo, su nieta y su yerno.<em>

"Gracias."El fantasma me dedicó una de sus muchas sonrisas características.  
><em>Pero esta es una de mis favoritas. Una sonrisa genuina. No una de esas sonrisas presumidas que siempre ponía en sus fotos para las revistas. No, esta era una sonrisa genuina de Jonathan Henry Cohen.<em>

* * *

><p>"Mañana...mañana tienes que ir a trabajar con Levi."Billy le dijo a su esposo, mientras observaban la chimenea.<p>

"Si, pero no te preocupes, azabache."Spencer le plantó un beso en los labios al cantante."Volveré antes del almuerzo, y luego nos iremos a EuroDisney. Tú, yo...y nuestra familia y amigos."

"Me gustaría tener una cita contigo solamente."Billy Joe rió."Como en los viejos tiempos, castaño."

El cineasta se sonrojó.  
>También estaba esperando una cita, como las que tenían antes, desde hace un buen tiempo. Un lugar a escondidas, un picnic y una canción escrita por Billy. Esa era su definición de una cita perfecta.<p>

"¿Qué te parece el martes en la noche? Tú, yo, una cena romántica en algún restaurante elegante."Wright sugirió.

"Me encantaría."Cobra sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>No tengo mucho que decir del capitulo. Así que me voy directo al...<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-"Tattoed Heart" de Ariana Grande.**

**-"Unbreakable" de Madison Beer.**

**-Otra razón por la que no pude hacer esto más largo, fue porque mi hermano mayor tuvo un accidente de auto el domingo pasado(29 de junio) y no me concentré mucho en el capitulo porque estaba muy preocupada por él. Y por si se lo preguntaban: si, mi hermano está bien. Sólo unas cuantas cortadas en la cara(y una gigantesca en la frente), y lo operaron(no se de que, nadie me quiso decir), pero se recupera en seis meses.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-Baruch y Spencer te piden ayuda con su tarea. ¿Qué haces?**

**-Billy, de 21 años, se queda dormido en el mueble de tu casa después de una fiesta. Se despierta, sintiendose mal y confundido. Lo primero que hace es buscar a Spencer, pero el cineasta no esta ahí porque se fue temprano de la fiesta. Inmediatamente, él entra en pánico. Llamas a Spence, quién llega en un rato. Explique en modo de historia que pasaría antes y después que Wright llegara.**

**~Anto, over & out.**


	30. Problem

**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Bienvenidos** **a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra, uno mucho más largo que el anterior. Wait...es el capítulo treinta...así que ¡FELIZ CAPÍTULO TREINTA!**

**Summary: Billy y AJ escriben una canción, Jonathan se pone un poco agresivo. Mientras que en las oficinas de Disney, Spencer Wright esta totalmente aburrido tratando de ignorar a Levi, y aprovecha la oportunidad de fastidiar a Bennet cuando tiene tiempo. Luego todos se van a Disneyland París, donde cierto cantante hace una escena y Wright se da cuenta de algo muy importante que nunca se le pasó por la mente hasta que AJ lo mencionó. Al final, cierta pareja tiene una sesión de besuqueo en su habitación.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>El lunes 01 de diciembre, Billy Joe Cobra no sólo se despertó con una tonada para una nueva canción, sino que también tenía a una pequeña ayudante para auxiliarlo cada vez que tuviera un bloqueo de inspiración. Ya hacia rato que Wright se había ido a trabajar a las oficinas de Disney con el idiota de Levi, quién pensó que sería divertido venir a buscar al castaño.<br>La letra de la canción, el dúo la había escrito basándose en lo que pasó el sábado pasado con los muchachos, excluyendo el tema con Levi; pero después de que ya habían escrito la mitad de la canción, a cierto azabache se le ocurrió una idea.

"_It's Billy Joe, I got one more problem with you, girl._"Billy cantó en el micrófono.

También tenían un buen rato grabando la canción, era algo que padre e hija hacia por pura diversión.

AJ inhaló aire por la nariz, y exhaló por la boca, antes de cantar la próxima parte:  
>"<em>Cause baby, even though I hate ya<br>I wanna love ya  
>I want you<br>And even though I can't forgive ya  
>I really want to<br>I want you  
>Tell me, tell me baby<br>Why did you leave me  
>Cause even though I shouldn't want it<br>I gotta have it  
>I want you<em>

_Head in the clouds  
>Got no weight on my shoulders<br>I should be wiser  
>And realize that I've got<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem<br>One less problem without ya  
>I got one less problem without ya<br>I got one less problem without ya  
>I got one less, one less problem.<em>"

Billy Joe negó con la cabeza.  
>No era porque no le gustara, pero el "<em>one less problem without ya<em>" sonaría un poco mejor si él susurrara la parte, en vez de las notas altas de su hija.

Después de consultar la idea con su hija, quien también estuvo de acuerdo; el cantante, rápidamente, se grabó susurrando esa parte.

La niña, por el otro lado, movió la cabeza al ritmo de la canción. En su opinión, sonaba como una canción de Jazz de los sesenta.  
>"<em>I know you're never gonna wake up<br>I gotta give up  
>But it's you<br>I know I shouldn't ever call back  
>Or let you come back<br>But it's you  
>Every time you touch me<br>And say you love me  
>I get a little bit breathless<br>I shouldn't want it  
>But it's you.<em>"Ariana cantó la parte que seguía.

La menor volvió a cantar el coro, el cual ahora tenía la pieza faltante del rompecabezas, ósea la voz de nuestro queridísimo Cobra.  
>"<em>It's Billy Joe<br>What you got?_

_Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you  
>In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you<br>You sayin' that you know  
>But I really really doubt you<br>Understand my life is easy  
>When I ain't around you<em>

_Billy Billy  
>Too biggie to be here stressing'<br>I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you  
>More than I love your presence<br>And the best thing now  
>Is probably for you to exit<br>I let you go  
>Let you back<br>I finally learned my lesson  
>No half-stepping<br>Either you want it or you just playin'  
>I'm listening to you knowing<br>I can't believe what you're sayin'  
>There's a million you's baby girl<br>So don't be dumb  
>I got 99 problems<br>But you won't be one  
>What.<em>"Cobra King rapeó la siguiente parte de la canción.

El azabache luego apagó la máquina de grabación, y palmeó la silla de oficina al lado de él, señalándole a su hija para que se sentara.  
>"Cariño, Papi va a editar la canción y veremos como sale."Billy dijo, y luego se puso unos audífonos."¿Okay?"<p>

Junior asintió.

Cierto fantasma atravesó la pared del estudio de grabación, con una expresión fría en la cara.  
>"Buenos días, gente que se olvidó de mi."Jonathan dijo, entrecortadamente.<p>

"¡Buenos días, Nathan!"AJ saludó, alegremente, ignorando el comentario que su abuelo había dicho."Papi y yo estamos haciendo una nueva canción."

"¿Y qué vamos a hacer más tarde?"Cohen se cruzó de brazos."Oh, de seguro ya tienes planes con Wright y por eso no me vas a prestar atención."

"Pues, ahorita te estoy prestando atención."La niña sonrió."Así que si estas de humor, podríamos jugar UNO...o Monopolio."

De un instante a otro, el fantasma ahora tenía a la azabache en el piso, ahorcandola.  
>Billy Joe, por el otro lado, se levantó de su silla y alejó al fantasma de la niña.<p>

"¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!"El cantante gruñó."¡Pudiste haberla matado!"

Jonathan parpadeó un veces, y luego miró la expresión de su hijo con confusión.  
>"¿Qué acaba de pasar?"El fantasma preguntó, asustado."No se que me paso, sólo me dio un impulso y no me pude controlar."<p>

"¡¿Qué pasara si a mi me diera un impulso de meterte en el congelador y jamás sacarte, ah?!"Cobra gritó, poniéndose en el medio de su hija y su padre.

"Pues, la verdad los fantasmas y congeladores no se mezclan."Jonathan se encogió de hombros.

"Vete a la esquina."El azabache señaló a una esquina de la habitación."Estas castigado por...¿cuál es tu edad, de nuevo?...26 minutos."  
>Y ver esos programas de televisión de cuidar niños habían funcionado para algo.<p>

"Tú no me mandas, yo soy tu padre y..."Cohen estaba diciendo cuando Billy lo interrumpió.

"Yo soy mayor."El cantante dijo, con una ligera sonrisa presumida en sus labios.

"Relativamente, yo soy mayor."Jonathan devolvió la sonrisa.  
>Así que de ahí era donde había sacado la sonrisita esa. Bien jugado, Johnny, bien jugado. Tu hijo sacó algo tuyo, además de esos ojazos.<p>

"¡Sólo vete a la maldita esquina antes de que busque una aspiradora!"Billy Joe puso los ojos en blanco.

* * *

><p>Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba en otra reunión con Seb y su equipo.<br>Llevaban un buen tiempo charlando sobre la película, pero el cineasta no había aportado muchas ideas, debido a que sentía que era mejor no hablar en ese momento con Danny y los demás.

"¡Wright!"Seb llamó la atención del menor, su voz sonaba algo severa.

"¿Si, señor Rouge?"Wright preguntó, nervioso.  
>No estaba acostumbrado a que le gritaran, porque usualmente él era el que lo hacia.<p>

"¿Tienes alguna idea de donde podríamos filmar la película?"Rouge dijo, con una voz más calmada al notar la expresión del joven.

"En el set de Wright Productions estaría magnífico."El castaño sonrió un poco."Le diría a mi equipo, y les aseguro que todo estaría listo en un par de días para comenzar a filmar. Claro que algunas escenas tendrían que ser filmadas aquí, como por ejemplo...el exterior de la mansión."

"Excelente."Seb asintió.  
>El hombre luego señaló a Bennet.<p>

"¿Qué sigue en la lista?"Rouge preguntó.  
>Debido a su edad a veces se le olvidaban muchas cosas, pero para eso tenía a su sobrino y a su asistente, quienes estaban más que entusiasmados por ayudarlo.<p>

"Actores."Bennet dijo.

Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y se enderezó.  
>"Llevo semanas pensando esto."El cineasta dijo."Tengo varios candidatos para algunos de los personajes."<p>

Dicho esto, Wright tomó su bolso tipo mensajero, y sacó uno de sus sketchbooks.  
>Anoche, se había quedado hasta las dos y media de la madrugada dibujando ideas para la película, y le habían encantado como quedaron.<p>

Abrió el block en una página específica donde se podían apreciar tres personajes.  
>"Melanie Ravenswood podría ser...Serena Poppins."El castaño tragó saliva, después de mencionar a la mujer.<p>

Odiaba a Serena con toda su alma, pero ¡maldita sea! Era una buena actriz, y en apariencia, el rol le quedaba como un guante.

"El novio de Melanie podría ser Jonah Tyler Taylor."Spencer continuó."Y el fantasma podría ser Tyson Simmons."

"¿Dos cantantes y una cuarentona?"Benny se cruzó de brazos, y negó con la cabeza."De paso, Tyson Simmons es negro y el fantasma..."

"Serena tiene 37 años. Aún no tiene cuarenta, y aún aparenta unos 27 o 30 años."El cineasta interrumpió."Amigo, Tyson puede ser negro...pero el fantasma es un jodido esqueleto, así que nadie se va dar cuenta."

"De paso."Wright remedó el tono de voz del pelirrojo."¿Has visto a Melanie Ravenswood y a Serena Poppins? Serían gemelas si Serena tuviera el cabello más rojizo. Lo cual se arregla con una peluca, o pintándose el pelo."

El castaño luego suspiró.  
>"¿Qué tienes en contra mío, Ben?"Spencer se encogió de hombros."¿Aún te duele que no haya elegido tu guión?"<p>

Con eso, el cineasta se puso unos lentes de sol y montó sus piernas sobre la mesa.  
>Oh, dios. Como adoraba ser famoso, y burlarse de la gente cuando él quisiera.<p>

* * *

><p>Devuelta en la mansión, Billy estaba viendo televisión en la sala de estar, mientras que Gala estaban recostada al lado de los pies del esposo de su dueño.<br>El cantante recién había terminado la canción que había escrito con AJ, y decidió que sería mejor irse a relajar un poco antes de que Spencer volviera y tuvieran que salir en medio de este invierno a Disneyland París.

Cierta niña entró a la sala de estar con un recipiente de palomitas de maíz, y se sentó al lado de su padre.  
>"Comparte, yo te he criado toda tu vida."Billy Joe metió la mano en el recipiente, y sacó un puñado de palomitas.<p>

Ariana se encogió de hombros.  
>"¿Sabes qué no me importa compartir contigo, verdad, Papi?"La niña dijo.<p>

"Últimamente me has estado llamado Papi a cada rato."El azabache alzó una ceja."¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué rompiste? ¿A quién le tengo que partir la cara?"

"Ya una no le puede dar cariño a su propio padre sin ser juzgada."Junior se cruzó de brazos, e hizo un puchero.  
>¿Pero porqué creía que le iba a pedir algo? Lo único que quería en ese momento la niña era un abrazo.<p>

Hubo un silencio incómodo por un par de segundos, pero Cobra lo interrumpió al decir:  
>"¿Y...tienes novio?"<p>

"¡PAPÁ!"La azabache se quejó."Aún no tengo edad para tener una relación."

"Es que Howard ya pidió tu mano en matrimonio."El cantante se acordó de la conversación que tuvo con el niño Calorie hace semanas atrás.

"No. No. **No**."AJ negó con la cabeza."Ni loca me casaría con Howard. Esta obsesionado conmigo. No me dejaría ni respirar."

Billy rompió en risa ante la reacción de su hija.  
>"¡Cariño, tranquilízate!"El mayor se limpió una lágrima, y luego se tornó serio."No vas a tener novio hasta que te cases."<p>

Ariana ladeó la cabeza, confundida.  
>¿Pero para casarte tenías que tener una pareja? ¿O ahora la gente se estaba devolviendo a los 1800, donde existía el matrimonio arreglado? En cualquier caso, no tenía ningún sentido para ella.<p>

Billy Joe, luego, metió a su hija en un abrazo muy fuerte.  
>"Te amo, niña fastidiosa."El azabache besó la frente de su hija.<p>

"También te quiero, papi."Junior sonrió ante la muestra de afecto.

Una pequeña sonrisa creció en los labios de Cobra.  
>Si le hubieran dicho once años atrás que sería un buen padre, de seguro se hubiera reído en sus caras. Porque, seamos honestos, él jamás se hubiera imaginado que su vida iba a terminar así. Si, el famoso Billy Joe Cobra era un chico malo, con una actitud y temperamento fuera de control, pero por su hija...él haría lo que fuera.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Billy, de 19 años, puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que hablaba con Tom por el teléfono.<br>"Thomas, Thomas."El cantante suspiró."No puedo ir al concierto. Spencer salió a trabajar y me dejó solo con Junior."

Usualmente, su representante le reservaba nuevos conciertos cada día en diferentes lugares del país, casi siempre era más en California para que no tuviera que estar viajando tanto. A veces, cuando se presentaba en clubes de playa o en lugares por el estilo, los conciertos eran gratis, justo como el de hoy en Hermosa Beach. Para Billy Joe, gratis significaba que fácilmente podía faltar. Pero para Henderson, era lo contrario. Mientras más conciertos, más fans.

"Tráela contigo."Tom le dijo a su cliente."Ni que fuera ahorita, Cohen. Es a las siete y media. Aún tienes como tres horas para jugar con ella."  
>Con eso, el representante de Cobra colgó la llamada.<p>

Billy se volteó hacia la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hija, y vio como la niña jugaba con un tetera de plástico.  
>Sería fácil. Jugaría a la fiesta del té con AJ un rato, luego le daría un baño a la niña, cenarían algo ligero y luego se irían a Hermosa Beach.<p>

El azabache suspiró, y entró en el cuarto de su hija.  
>"¡Hey cariño!"Billy Joe saludó, alegremente, mientras se sentaba en el piso.<p>

Ariana, de 3 años, se levantó de su silla rosada, con una taza azul en la mano y se la dio al cantante.  
>"Gracias por el..."Cobra asintió, y luego vio el líquido transparente dentro de la taza."Té."<p>

El azabache le dio un pequeño sorbo al agua, y sonrió.  
>"Está sabroso."Billy dijo."¿Lo hiciste tú?"<p>

Junior asintió.  
>La niña luego sacó un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolates de debajo de la mesa, y lo abrió.<p>

AJ tomó una galleta, y se la empezó a comer.  
>"¿Quieres compartir?"El cantante le preguntó a su hija.<p>

"No."La pequeña negó con la cabeza, mientras mordía la galleta.

"Pues, eres una mala anfitriona."Billy Joe se cruzó de brazos."¿Y un beso no me das?"

Ariana asintió, y puso la galleta sobre un plato en la mesita.  
>La menor luego fue, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla al azabache.<p>

Después de un rato, Cobra tuvo que hacer la tarea que más odiaba con toda su vida. Bañar a Junior.  
>El cantante se cambió de sus pijamas a unos shorts de playa anaranjados, porque sabía como a su hija le gustaba mojar todo el baño.<p>

Billy metió a la niña en la bañera, y le lanzó una mirada fría.  
>"Llegas a gritar, y te juro que vamos a tener un prob..."El azabache estaba diciendo, cuando su hija lo interrumpió con un grito muy agudo.<p>

"AJ, no se de que te quejas. El agua esta tibia."Billy Joe dijo, mientras agarraba un poco de agua y le mojaba el cabello.

"¿Y si te canto algo?"El cantante preguntó."Algo de La Sirenita."  
>Cobra luego fingió emocionarse.<p>

AJ sólo se cruzó de brazos, y miró al piso, molesta.  
>"<em>Tú crees que en otros lagos las algas más verdes son<br>Y sueñas con ir arriba, ¡qué gran equivocación!  
>¿No ves que tu propio mundo no tiene comparación?<br>¿Qué puede haber allá fuera que causa tal emoción?_

_Bajo del mar, bajo del mar  
>Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz<br>Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar  
>Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos<br>Bajo el mar._"El mayor cantó.

Pero la niña seguía lo ignorando.  
>"Nena, se que no te gusta bañarte, pero mira el lado positivo."Billy levantó la cara a la niña, y le dio un beso en la frente."Papi te esta haciendo un concierto privado."<p>

Ariana volvió a mirar al piso, pero esta vez era para esconder su sonrisa.

"_Nadie es hábil como él,  
>nadie es ágil como él,<br>nadie tiene un cuerpazo como el de Baruch,  
>no hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho,<br>no tiene comparación,  
>tú pregúntale a cualquier muchacho,<br>te dirá que su equipo es el de Baruch._"El azabache continuó cantando, pero ahora con una canción de La Bella y La Bestia con las letras alteradas.

La niña rió un poco, mientras que Billy aprovechaba para colocarle el champú en la cabeza.  
>"<em>Spencer DeVil, Spencer DeVil<br>es todo un espanto  
>Spencer Devil<br>Un mago malvado bien podria ser  
>y digo, Spencer DeVil.<em>"El mayor tarareó.

Notando que la niña se distraía más con las canciones, siguió cantándolas hasta que terminó de bañarla.  
>Y cuando lo hizo, la envolvió con un paño púrpura.<p>

"Cariño, vas a ir a trabajar con Papi, así que te tienes que portar bien...¿okay?"El cantante dijo, mientras cargaba a la niña a su cuarto."Vamos a vestirte bien bonita, para que te veas tan bella como Papi."

Junior asintió, justo cuando entraron al cuarto.  
>Billy Joe se dirigió al closet, y lo abrió con su mano libre.<p>

El azabache buscó entre la ropa, algo cómodo para que su hija usara.  
>Sacó un vestido de mangas cortas blanco con rayas azul marino, que tenía un pequeño lazo en el frente como correa.<p>

Cobra luego tomó unas zapatillas negras, y ¡BAM! ya tenía un atuendo muy adorable que no le faltaba nada más que agregar.

Pero, en caso de que hiciera frío...el mayor luego sacó una chaqueta negra para que la niña usara. Y lo gracioso era que él tenía una chaqueta igualita y esa era la que planeaba usar hoy.

Después de vestir a la niña, Billy se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.  
>Él también tenía que bañarse -mejor dicho- tomar una ducha.<p>

"Maldita sea. ¿Y ahora cómo hago?"El cantante murmuró."No puedo dejar a la niña sola."

Una idea luego se le vino a la mente.  
>No la tenía que dejar sola, la pondría a jugar afuera del baño y dejaría la puerta medio abierta para vigilarla.<p>

Y así Billy Joe hizo, sin saber que esa decisión le traería muchos problemas.

Ahora, cierto azabache estaba tomando una ducha caliente, mientras tarareaba la letra de "The Song".  
>"<em>I do Tokyo<br>It's all, kimi wo aishiteru  
>That's right, they love me<br>And when home is near  
>You know I gotta hear<br>I love you  
>It means you love me<em>

_'Cause when you look into this boy's eyes It drives you all insane  
>Because you love me<br>You know I gotta hear  
>I love you.<em>"Cobra cantó, mientras colocaba una pequeña cantidad de champú en el cabello y empezaba a hacerlo espuma.

Un poco del líquido jabonoso entró en el ojo del cantante, haciéndolo ver un poco borroso.  
>"¡Joder!"Billy gruñó, y luego se tapó la boca.<p>

"Que no me haya escuchado, que no me haya escuchado."El joven se repitió una y otra vez, en voz baja.

El azabache luego se limpió el ojo con agua, para luego darse cuenta que uno de sus lentes de contacto se había ido por el desagüe.  
>"Y parece que hoy no es mi día de suerte."Billy Joe resopló.<p>

El cantante abrió un poco la puerta de la ducha, para vigilar a su hija, cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña no estaba ahí.  
>"Hoy simplemente no es mi día."Cobra suspiró, mientras agarraba una toalla azul oscuro y se la envolvía en la cintura.<p>

Luego tomó unos bóxers que había puesto sobre el lavamanos para no salir desnudo del baño cuando terminara su ducha, y se los puso.

"¡JUNIOR!"El joven gritó, mientras salía del baño, aún con la espuma en el pelo.

Pero no había señales de la niña por todo el pasillo.  
>Billy hizo un par de ejercicios de respiración para mantener la calma. Todo iba a estar bien, ¿verdad? Ni que la hubieran secuestrado, pero esos pensamientos hicieron entrar más en pánico al azabache.<p>

"Ya me lo imagino todo."Billy Joe dijo, mientras se dirigía a su habitación por sus lentes."Spencer va a llegar a la casa, y me va a gritar: '_¡¿quién pintó las rosas de rojo?!_' y luego va mandar a sus soldados mitad carta a cortarme la cabe...nah, creo que eso es de una película. Wright no es tan malo."

El cantante entró en su habitación, y tomó sus lentes de marco rojo.  
>Luego de unos segundos de quitarse el restante lente de contacto, Cobra se puso sus lentes y suspiró levemente.<p>

"¡Baruch Cohen al rescate!"Dijo, con una ligera sonrisa formandose en sus labios.

Con eso, Cohen buscó y buscó en cada cuarto de la mansión Cobra, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado hoy.  
>"<em>Vaya que altera el verte Baruch,<br>tan cabizbajo y tristón,  
>ser como tú todos quieren, Baruch,<br>aunque les des un trompón._"El azabache tarareó en voz baja, mientras se devolvía al baño, con la mirada fija al piso.

Se tropezó con uno de los juguetes de su hija, y mientras se levantaba, vio la puerta abierta de la oficina de su esposo. Una sonrisa creció en sus labios, y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue seguir cantando "Gastón" de La Bella y La Bestia pero con el toque de Cobra:  
>"<em>No hay nadie que cause tal admiración,<br>de todos soy el campeón;  
>Soy el líder y la inspiración,<br>y es muy fácil saber la razón._

_Nadie es hábil como yo,  
>nadie es ágil como yo,<br>nadie tiene un cuerpazo como el de Baruch,  
>no hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho,<br>no tiene comparación,  
>tú pregúntale a cualquier muchacho,<br>te dirá que su equipo es el de Baruch._"

Baruch se levantó de golpe, y entró corriendo en la oficina de Wright, y se encontró a su hija escondida debajo del escritorio del cineasta.  
>"Ven acá."El cantante se arrodilló, y sacó a la niña de allí.<p>

"¿Qué hacías allá abajo?"Billy preguntó, preocupado.

"Gané."Fue lo único que la pequeña dijo.

"Pero, mi amor, no estábamos jugando a las escondidas."El mayor rió, mientras se levantaba del piso, aún con la niña en los brazos.

"Oh oh."La niña se tapó la cara con una mano, y señaló a la puerta.

"¿A qué te refieres con...?"Billy Joe estaba diciendo, cuando vio hacia donde señalaba y se encontró con cierto castaño parado en la puerta."¡Hola cariño!"

Spencer se aclaró la garganta.  
>"Eh...yo dejé mi laptop aquí."El cineasta dijo, y se sonrojó un poco."¿Qué hacías en mi oficina...medio desnudo?"<p>

"L-larga historia."El azabache tartamudeó."Te la cuento cuando llegue a casa del concierto. Eh...¿podrías cuidarla mientras yo termino de tomar mi ducha?"

Wright asintió, y tomó a AJ en sus brazos.  
>Mientras se iba, Cobra pudo escuchar bien claro lo que dijo su esposo:<br>"Con lo que tienes allá atrás podrías alimentar a África, Cohen."

El cantante se sonrojó, después de escuchar tal cosa.  
>"Cállate."Fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar en el baño.<p>

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Y para cuando el recuerdo terminó, cierto cineasta ya había vuelto del trabajo, pero no había venido solo, sino con el idiota de Danny Levi.<br>"Señora Cobra, su lasaña es magnífica."El ejecutivo francés dijo, mientras todos almorzaban en el comedor."¿Le importa si repito?"

"Para nada, querido."La madre del cantante sonrió.

Billy le lanzó una mirada fría a su madre.  
>Una mirada que decía bien claro "<em>Madre, no le hables al tarado que te quiere quitar a tu yerno<em>".

Spencer, por el otro lado, no le estaba prestando mucha atención a su comida, sino a otra cosa un poco más importante.  
>Seb le había dicho a Levi que fuera con ellos a Disneyland París, y el cineasta no quería que pasara lo mismo que pasó el sábado.<p>

Wright tenia que admitirlo Danny lucía muy interesado en él, mucho si se me permite decir.  
>Es más, durante todo el viaje en el auto del rubio, Levi le había estado lanzando indirectas para ver si el castaño lo captaba. Hubo un momento en el que Spencer le dijo "<em>Amigo, luzco como un desastre<em>" para ver que le respondía, y lo que el francés dijo fue: "_Ne dites pas que vous êtes très beau_" lo cual el cineasta tradujo como "_No digas eso, tú eres muy guapo_".

"Spence."Cierto azabache lo sacó de sus pensamientos."¿Te sientes bien, Broyoncé? No has comido nada."

Wright asintió.  
>"Sólo estaba pensando en algo."El castaño respondió.<p>

"De seguro estabas pensando en mi."Billy Joe dijo, con una sonrisa presumida.

"Eh...tú sigue pensando en que era eso."Spencer rió, mientras se metía un bocado de lasaña a la boca.

* * *

><p>"¡Spence!"Billy jaló del brazo a su marido hacia la atracción."¡Es Space Mountain, vamos!"<br>Recién acababan de llegar al parque de Disneyland París, y lo primero que el azabache quiso hacer fue ir directo a Tomorrowland a ir a subirse en Space Mountain, y resulta que Disneyland París no tenía Tomorrowland...sino Discoveryland, totalmente confundiendo al grupo, pero llegó Levi y salvó el día, aclarándoles las dudas a sus amigos norteamericanos.

En ese momento, estaban en la ya mencionada tierra de Discoveryland, y cierto cineasta estaba grabando todo con su videocámara.

"Genial, elige la atracción en la que no me puedo subir porque estoy embarazada."Jade se cruzó de brazos, mientras todos seguían a la pareja.

"Pues, te quedas afuera."Billy Joe le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a su ex-novia.

"Muy gracioso, Cobra."La novelista puso los ojos en blanco.  
>Más el cantante no la pudo escuchar porque ya se había metido en la fila de espera junto con su esposo e hija.<p>

"Yo me quedo contigo, Jade."Lolo rió, mientras que Rajeev y los demás se iban con el dúo Cobra y Wright."Tampoco es que me pueda subir."

Black sonrió.

Por el otro lado, la mitad de la Cobra Crew estaba esperando su turno para entrar en la atracción, cuando notaron que un par de chicas los estaban observando mientras se susurraban cosas en el oído, y de paso estaban señalando a cierto azabache.

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Alerta de Cobraheads."El cineasta le advirtió en voz baja a Cobra.<p>

Justo en ese momento, una de las chicas fue y le tocó el hombro a Billy.  
>"¿<em>Monsieur Cobra<em>?"La chica, una castaña, preguntó."Eh..._je me demandais si_(**_me estaba preguntando si_**)...eh...¿usted, podría...eh como se dice..._prendre une photo avec moi et mes amis_(_**tomarse una foto conmigo y mis amigas**_)?"

La joven hablaba en un inglés un poco quebrado, casi como si estuviera intentando fingir un acento americano pero no podía sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

"_Bien sûr_(**_por supuesto_**)."Billy Joe le respondió a la chica en francés, y le dedicó una sonrisa brillante."¿_Quel est votre nom_(**_cuál es tu nombre_**)?"

"Jolie."La joven respondió, algo tímida.

Una de las amigas de la joven se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído a la chica, y luego se devolvió con las otras chicas.  
>"Mi amiga quiere al <em>Monsieur<em> Wright en la foto también, claro...si no hay problème con él."Jolie dijo."Y a la _Mademoiselle_ Ariana, si ella está de acuerdo."

"No, esta bien."Wright asintió."Me encantaría salir en la foto con ustedes."

AJ se encogió de hombros, y asintió.

El cantante, por el otro lado, observó a las cuatro chicas(incluyendo a Jolie y a su amiga) detalladamente.  
>Tenía un extraño presentimiento de que las había visto en algún lado.<p>

"¿Han estado en alguno de mis conciertos?"Cobra le preguntó a Jolie, mientras las otras tres se acercaban."Juro que las he visto en algún lado."

"Somos partes de tu club de fans de Francia."Jolie respondió."Yo soy la presidenta."

"Ah, si. El club de Francia."El azabache se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano."Tú estas en la división de Europa junto con Valentina de Italia, Alyssa de Alemania, Patricia de España, María de Portugal y Diana del Reino Unido. Hay otras chicas, pero no recuerdo muy bien sus nombres. Casi se me olvida el tuyo, de hecho. Gracias por recordármelo, Jolie."

La castaña se sonrojó ante la mención de su nombre.  
>"<em>Soyez le bienvenu<em>(**_de nada_**)."Jolie respondió.

Después de tomarse la foto con Billy, Ariana y Spencer; Jolie le preguntó al cantante sí lo podía grabar cantando algo del álbum nuevo, y Billy Joe aceptó.  
>La joven encendió la videocámara de su teléfono, y la enfocó en el azabache.<p>

"Esta es _Fancy_ de mi nuevo álbum '_Warrior_'."Cobra sonrió.

"_First thing's first, I'm the realest (realest)  
>Drop this and let the whole world feel it (let them feel it)<br>And I'm still in the Murda Bizness  
>I can hold you down, like I'm givin' lessons in physics (right, right)<br>You should want a bad boy like this (Huh?)  
>Drop it low and pick it up just like this (Yeah)<br>Cup of Ace, cup of Goose, cup of Cris  
>Hightops, somethin' worth a half a ticket on my wrist (On my wrist)<br>Takin' all the liquor straight, never chase that (Never)  
>Rooftop like we bringin' '88 back (What?)<br>Bring the hooks in, where the bass at?  
>Champagne spillin', you should taste that.<em>"El cantante internacional rapeó.

Billy luego entonó la siguiente parte, la cual era el coro:  
>"<em>I'm so fancy<br>You already know  
>I'm in the fast lane<br>From L.A. to Tokyo  
>I'm so fancy<br>Can't you taste this gold?  
>Remember my name<br>'Bout to blow._"

Spencer sólo se limitó a tararear la canción, en voz baja.  
>Esta canción era particularmente su favorita del álbum, sólo por el simple hecho de que lo hacia sentirse muy, pero muy, asombroso. Pero nuestro cineasta se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando su esposo cantó el tercer verso en vez del segundo:<p>

"_Still stunned, how you love that  
>Got the whole world asking how I does that<br>Hot girl, hands off, don't touch that  
>Look at it I bet you wishing you could clutch that<br>It's just the way you like it, huh?  
>He's so good, he's just wishing he could bite it, huh?<br>Never turn down money  
>Slaying these hoes, gold trigger on the gun like.<em>"El azabache rapeó el tercer verso, aún con la sonrisa en su cara.

Jolie dejó de filmar, y asintió para señalarle a su ídolo que ya podía dejar de cantar.  
>"<em>Merci beaucoup<em>(**_muchas gracias_**)."La castaña dijo, y le dio un abrazo.

La chica y sus amigas luego volvieron a su lugar en la fila.

* * *

><p>Levi detuvo a la Cobra Crew en frente de una mansión de estilo victoriano del segundo imperio, que tenía un pequeño parecido a Bates Manor de la película "Psycho" del director Alfred Hitchcock.<p>

"Y aquí esta."El rubio dijo, con una sonrisa amplia en la cara."La mansión Ravenswood. ¿No es una belleza?"

"Haha, hermano, mi mansión es mucho más bonita que este..."Billy estaba diciendo, y luego observó la mirada fría que su marido le estaba dando."...pues, esta casa tiene un estilo victoriano, y...eso está muy lindo."

Spencer le hizo la seña de "_te estoy vigilando_" a su esposo con los dedos, cuando Danny no estaba viendo.  
>Con eso, el grupo fue a hacer la fila para entrar en la atracción.<p>

"Por fin, una atracción en la cual puedo subirme, y resulta que es mi favorita."Jade sonrió, cuando la fila avanzó un poco.  
>No había mucha gente en esa atracción ese día, así que entraron más rápido, pero aún tenían que pasar por el pre-show adentro de la atracción.<p>

"_Boy, you're just running from the truth  
>And I'm scared of losing you.<br>You are worth too much to lose  
>Baby if you're still confused<em>

_Boy, I'm just in love with you  
>Boy, I'm just in love with you<br>No other words to use  
>I'm just in love with you<br>I'm just in love with you._"Billy tarareó en voz baja, mientras seguía el grupo por los pasillos de la atracción.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron al área donde abordarían los carritos, y el cantante jaló a su marido de un brazo.  
>"Yo iré contigo."Billy Joe dijo, con una sonrisa presumida."Y te protegeré de esos horribles fantasmas, cariño."<p>

Ah, pero es que se me olvidó mencionar que en el carrito sólo entraban dos personas. ¿Oh, en qué drama te has metido, Spencer Wright?

"Psh."Levi puso los ojos en blanco, y agarró al cineasta del otro brazo."Él irá conmigo...¿no es cierto, Spence?"

"Sigue soñando, bromigo."El azabache gruñó, y jaló a Wright hacia él."Mi esposo va conmigo."

"Él es mi compañero de trabajo, así que va conmigo, niño malcriado."El rubio hizo lo mismo.

"¡Retira lo dicho!"El menor gritó.

"Di la palabra mágica."Una sonrisa presumida creció en los labios de Danny.

¿Palabras mágicas? Sí eso era lo que el productor quería, pues el cantante le daría sus palabras mágicas.  
>"¡Bibiddi bobbidi perra, te callas porque él va conmigo!"Cobra le lanzó una mirada fulminante al productor.<p>

"¡Los dos se callan!"El castaño se soltó del agarre de ambos, y se cruzó de brazos."Yo iré con AJ, porque ella me lo preguntó hace un rato. ¿Y les digo algo? Yo no soy un objeto, así que si quieren subirse a una atracción conmigo...más les vale que pregunten primero en vez de ponerse a pelear como dos niños pequeños."

Con eso, Spencer y Junior se fueron en uno de los carritos, dejando al par solo.  
>Debido a que la mayoría de los demás ya se habían subido en sus carritos las únicas que presenciaron la escena de Cobra y Levi habían sido Jade y Owl, quienes al ver que la pelea se había terminado se fueron en un carrito antes de que Wright las viera espiando. Ambas mujeres decidieron que sería mejor no mencionar nada, y que los muchachos resolvieran esto ellos dos.<p>

"_Génial, maintenant je dois aller à la con_(**_genial, ahora me toca ir con el idiota_**)."Danny murmuró, mientras se subían en el carrito.

"Te escuché bien claro, Levi."Billy se cruzó de brazos, y tomó asiento al lado del rubio."¿Crees que yo también quiero estar aquí contigo? Ni en mis pesadillas más oscuras."

Por algún otro lado de la atracción, el cineasta y su hijastra estaban ya en la escena del "pasillo sin fin". De vez en cuando, cierta azabache mencionaba algún dato curioso sobre la atracción, más en esta parte la niña no dijo ni una sola palabra.  
>"¿Ningún dato sobre el pasillo sin fin?"Wright preguntó.<p>

"Nunca entendí ese efecto."AJ se encogió de hombros."Así que no hay dato curioso."

El castaño rió un poco.

"Nunca entendí la idea de Phantom Manor."La niña suspiró."Claro, la historia y la atracción son geniales y todo, pero se aleja mucho de la idea original de Walt Disney."

"Leí que al final usaron partes de una atracción de vaqueros que iban hacer en Florida pero que nunca pudieron hacer porque Piratas del Caribe era la atracción más famosa en Disneyland California en esa época y decidieron llevarla a Florida, dejando la idea de los vaqueros completamente en el olvido."Spencer dijo.

"Totalmente cierto."Ariana asintió."Me encanta la idea de Phantom Manor, pero...Spenalty Kick, nada se compara con The Haunted Mansion. Es como con un postre helado. Te gusta la versión mejorada con un toque extra de crema batida y sirop de caramelo, pero te gusta aún más la versión clásica porque sabes que no importa si estés en California, Florida o Tokyo...la receta nunca cambiara."

Y en ese momento nuestro cineasta se dio cuenta de algo en el discurso de su hijastra.  
>Billy era su versión clásica, su Haunted Mansion, su todo. Probablemente no volvería a ver Danny Levi después de la película, pero...¿y a Billy? A ese idiota lo tendría que ver por toda una eternidad, y no había ningún problema con eso porque estaba locamente enamorado de él. ¡Al carajo todo! El azabache podía ponerse celoso cuando quisiera, eso era una forma de mostrar que lo amaba mucho y que él era suyo.<p>

El viaje a través de la atracción duró menos de seis minutos, unos seis minutos en los cuales Wright ansiaba hacer algo que debió haber hecho en la mañana pero olvidó hacerlo porque estaba apurado.  
>"Dicen que de noche se puede ver a alguien viendo por una de las ventanas de la mansión."Junior dijo un último dato curioso, mientras se paraban al lado de la salida de la atracción para esperar a Billy y a Danny."Nadie sabe si es Melanie o el fantasma."<p>

"Probablemente es Melanie tratando de escapar de este lugar."El castaño bromeó.

En un par de segundos, el carrito donde venía cierto par se acercó a la zona de desembarque, y ambos hombres se bajaron con los brazos cruzados.  
>"Supongo que fue divertido."Billy resopló.<p>

"Yo igual."El productor respondió, entre dientes.

Spencer le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, y le susurró en el oído:  
>"Hay más de donde vino eso, sólo tienes que esperar a llegar a casa para que te de el trato VIP."<p>

El cantante ronroneó.  
>"Cariño, me encanta cuando te pones así."Billy Joe se lamió los labios, imaginándose lo que sea que el cineasta le tuviera bajo la manga.<p>

* * *

><p>La pareja entró en su habitación, compartiendo un beso muy apasionado que lastimosamente fue interrumpido un par de segundos por Cobra, al quitarse la camisa.<p>

Lo primero que hicieron después de llegar a casa y cenar, fue comerse a besos mientras subían las escaleras y se dirigían a su habitación.

"Mhm..."Spencer soltó un gemido de placer en medio del beso, señalándole algo a su esposo, quién tomó esa oportunidad para explorar la boca del cineasta con su lengua.

El menor lo pegó contra la puerta de la habitación, prácticamente, bloqueandole la entrada a quién sea que los fuera a interrumpir.

Billy metió su mano derecha dentro de la camiseta negra de Wright, subiéndola a medida que su mano acariciaba el pecho del castaño.

Spencer se separó un momento del beso, para hablar.  
>"Si pellizcas algo allá..."Más el azabache lo calló con otro beso.<p>

"Yo no pellizco, yo muerdo."Billy Joe susurró en los labios del mayor, mientras manoseaba una de las tetillas del cineasta, y le dio un suave apretón.

"¡Ah, Cohen!"Wright soltó otro gemido, provocando aún más al menor.

Cobra se lamió los labios, y le plantó un beso al castaño en el cuello.  
>Joder, Spencer sabia muy bien lo que venía ahora, y estaba preparado para cuando el cantante le dejara otra de sus muchas "mordidas de amor".<p>

Billy empezó a, lentamente, succionar la piel de una parte específica en el cuello del cineasta. No le quería dejar una "mordida" muy visible, pero quería que cuando Levi viera a su marido, que lo primero que notara fuera la marca de que Wright era de su propiedad y que nadie podía venir a quitárselo.

La pequeña sesión "candente" terminó después de unos minutos, ya que cierto azabache había perdido interés en juguetear con su esposo y decidió que ya era tiempo de irse a descansar, pero no sin antes robarle un beso de buenas noches al castaño. Y eso no iba a pasar hasta que ambos estuvieran listos para irse a dormir.

"Buenas noches."Billy Joe dijo, con voz cantarina, después de que ambos se cambiaron a sus pijamas.

El cantante luego se metió en la cama, seguido de su marido.  
>"Buenas noch..."Spencer no pudo terminar la oración, porque Cobra lo calló con un beso.<p>

El menor luego se dio la vuelta, y apagó la lámpara con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.  
>"Ojalá sueñes conmigo."Billy dijo.<p>

El cineasta apagó la lámpara de su mesa de noche, y se sonrojó.  
>"<em>Maldita sea, Spencer. Deja de actuar como niña colegiala enamorada.<em>"Wright pensó.

Con eso, el castaño y su esposo cayeron en un sueño profundo, ambos pensando en la cita que tendrían el siguiente día.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues allí tienen mis lectoreslectoras, un lindo capitulo para que se distraigan mientras escribo el próximo(y la jodida sorpresa que llevo tiempo escribiendo, desde el 29 de junio para ser más exacta).**

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-La última frase(la que dice Wright) no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salió. Estaba terminando esto anoche y lo puse de la nada para terminar de una. Por cierto, me quede despierta hasta las dos y media de la madrugada terminando el capítulo porque los quiero mucho. ¿Aplausos para Anto?**

**-Usualmente, termino el capítulo, y actualizo la historia. No lo hice con este capítulo porque tenia sueño.**

**-"Problem" de Ariana Grande & Iggy Azalea. Tenía tiempo queriendo poner esta canción en el fic.**

**-"Bajo del Mar", "Gastón" y "Cruella DeVil" son todas canciones de Disney, pero obviamente eso ya lo sabian.**

**-"_The_ Song". Esa ya la conocen, porque es una de las canciones de Billy.**

**-"Fancy" de Iggy Azalea, con las letras ligeramente alteradas.**

**-La canción que tararea Billy en Phantom Manor es un verso de la canción "Just In Love" de Joe Jonas.**

**-Owl ahora tiene su propio blog donde responde preguntas. El link está en el tumblr de los muchachos(AskTheCobraCrew), donde siempre aceptamos preguntas y dudas sobre todos los personajes. Yo no manejo la cuenta de Owl, lo hace mi hermana/su creadora.**

**-Se me olvidó mencionar que Owl ahora tiene apellido(antes no lo tenía). Entonces, el nombre de la señorita Owl es Rebeka Hardy.**

**-La frase que dice Billy de "Bibiddi Bobiddi Perra(en inglés siendo Bibiddi Bobiddi Bitch)" es una referencia a Cenicienta y el hada madrina...y al hecho de que Levi trabaja en Disney.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados. _Siempre_.**

**Question Time(porque nunca es suficiente sin un Question Time):**

**-Presencias la escena que tuvieron Levi y Cobra. ¿Qué haces(además de intentar calmar a Wright que esta más enojado que un tigre que no ha comido en días)?**

**-Elijan un personaje(probablemente, elijan a Spencer o a Billy, porque son muy sexys y todo eso). Ahora ese personaje le pasa algo(inventen aquí) y lo tienen que llevar al hospital(aha, aquí es donde ven que eligieron otro personaje para variar y eso, y lo cambian a uno de los muchachos porque Ectofeature es magia). ¿Qué harían(por ejemplo: Con Billy, llamarían a Spencer para avisarle)? Explique en modo de historia.**

**-¿Les encanta el drama con Levi?**

**~Anto, over & out.**

**Posdata: Envíen preguntas al ask de los muchachos en Tumblr, y probablemente serán respondidas aquí con el pequeño segmento que haré en el próximo capítulo. "Spencer responde al fan-mail".**


	31. Bésalo

**¡Hola, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Billy: _Yyyy...Billy Joe Cobra._**

**Es un cantante internacional. ¿Cómo es que ustedes y yo podemos ver su vida personal? Es porque...**

**Seeh, no voy a volver a intentar alterar el intro de la serie para hacer un author note.**

**Bueno, bienvenidos al capitulo 31 de Living La Vida Cobra(o LLVC, como yo le digo).**

**Summary:**

**En este capitulo, hay más peleas de Levi y Cobra. Flashbacks(uno de Wright y uno de Johnny). Un picnic en el parque(si, ellos hacen picnics en medio de la nieve, no los juzguen), un paseo por el cementerio(¡MEGA NORMAL!) y una cita romántica en un restaurante elegante al cual no le puse nombre.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>El martes 02 de diciembre, Spencer Wright tomó asiento en una silla de oficina en el salón de reuniones de las oficinas de Disney.<br>Había sido un día totalmente normal para el director de cine. Se había levantado temprano, había desayunado algo ligero, y cierto rubio lo había ido a buscar a la mansión. Muy normal.

El equipo de Seb entró en la oficina, y tomaron sus respectivos asientos, esperando a que Rouge empezara la reunión.

Spencer, por el otro lado, había sacado su sketchboook para ponerse a dibujar durante la reunión.

"Buenos días, Hollywood."Bennet dijo, tratando de llamar la atención del cineasta.  
>El pelirrojo se había sentado justamente al lado de él hoy. ¿Dios, pero qué carajo quería este idiota hoy?<p>

"Buenos días, Bennet."Wright respondió, sin levantar la mirada de su cuaderno."Estoy empezando a creer que estas enamorado de mi."

"Yo estoy empezando a creer que te estas volviendo loco."El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

"Sigue creyendo esa fantasía tuya, ya estaba loco antes de llegar aquí."El castaño rió, pero sonó más como un resoplido.

La reunión comenzó después de un par de minutos, y lo único que Spencer quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí e irse con Billy la cita que tenían planeada esa noche, pero lastimosamente, el trabajo era lo primero en la lista de hoy.

El cineasta suspiró, mientras terminaba de dibujar el personaje que Cobra interpretaría. Sólo unos toques finales, y todo estaría listo.

Pero sin darse cuenta, Wright se distrajo y no le prestó mucha atención a lo que fuera que Seb estuviera diciendo, sino al recuerdo que se le vino a la mente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer Wright, de 17 años, puso los ojos en blanco, mientras apagaba el grifo de agua.<br>Las vacaciones de verano habían empezado esa semana, y todos los alumnos de Beverly Beverly High estaban buscando un empleo de verano para ganar algo de dinero. Y Cohen justamente había encontrado una solución para todos sus compañeros de clase. Trabajarían en el club de playa de Beverly Heights, pero no había sido nada de lo que los alumnos se estaban esperando.

"Bien hecho, Cohen."Kleet Kleenerson, de 18 años, gruñó."Si nos hubieras dicho antes que esto era para lavar platos y ser meseros, no hubiera aceptado el trabajo, perdedor."  
>El rubio luego le metió tremendo golpazo en el estómago a Baruch, quién estaba barriendo el piso.<p>

"Hey, detente."Shanila se cruzó de brazos."Baruch sólo nos estaba tratando de ayudar a todos."

"Pues, esto no esta ayudando nada."Lolo respondió, bruscamente."Recién me rompí una uña, gracias a él."

Una multitud rodeó a Cohen, y Rajeev se paró en frente del azabache.  
>"<em>¿Cómo hemos llegado desde la cima del mundo a tocar fondo?<em>"El hindú cantó, con voz desafinada.

"_No recuerdo que mencionaras que el jefe era un ogro_."Paula le dio un golpe en el pecho a Baruch con un dedo.

"_Aún tenemos los ingrendientes para hacer que el verano sea dulce_."Shanila añadió, con una sonrisa.

"_Pues, yo tengo harapos en vez de riquezas._"Lolo cantó, su voz también era desafinada.

"_Y todos estos platos sucios_."Flourine entró en la canción.

"_Ojalá pudiera pedir tres deseos_."El grupo cantó.

"Okay, chicos. Cálmense."Spencer suspiró, mientras se paraba bien lejos del círculo.  
>No quería meterse en ninguno de los dramas que tenían sus compañeros de clase, él no era ese tipo de chico.<p>

Cohen, por el otro lado, se paró en el medio del círculo, aún con la escoba en la mano.  
>"<em>Trabajaremos, trabajaremos y saldremos adelante<br>Arreglaremos las cosas,  
>El sol brillará.<br>Si trabajamos y trabajamos,  
>No hay duda, salvaremos el verano<br>Y saldremos adelante._"El azabache empezó a bailar, mientras barría el piso.

"_¿Amigo, qué fue en lo que nos metiste?_"Rajeev preguntó.

"_Vamos, podemos darle la vuelta a la situación_."Baruch sonrió.

"_Prefiero enfrentarme a un gigante debajo de la canasta_."Rajeev continuó cantando.

"_Si, eso es mejor que estar aquí  
>Y quemar una tostada.<em>"Paula y Lolo cantaron.

"_Necesito billetes,  
>Pero este estrés no vale la pena.<em>"Kleet se unió a la canción.

"_Quizás hay una mejor forma  
>De resolver este problema.<em>"El grupo cantó.

"_Somos un equipo campeón,  
>Una máquina bien engrasada<br>Y hemos superado problemas más difíciles._"El azabache se deslizó por el piso.

Cohen luego se levantó.  
>"<em>Sé que es penoso,<br>Pero seguro que podemos encontrar  
>La forma de divertirnos mientras trabajamos<em>."El joven volvió a sonreír.

Cierto castaño se metió en el círculo, y suspiró.  
>"<em>Trabajaremos, trabajaremos y saldremos adelante<br>Arreglaremos las cosas,  
>El sol brillará.<br>Si trabajamos y trabajamos,  
>No hay duda.<br>Si lo hacemos unidos, saldremos adelante_."Wright cantó el coro junto con su novio.

"¡A trabajar!"Baruch les dijo a sus compañeros, pero sonó más como si estuviera cantando.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron a bailar y a cantar, mientras hacían su trabajo.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Spencer parpadeó un par de veces para sacarse el recuerdo de la mente.<br>No, no era mentira. Ese verano se la habían pasado cantando y bailando mientras trabajaban en el club de playa. Era como una versión veraniega de Glee, pero mucho más interesante.

Justo en ese momento, Seb le dijo a su equipo que ya podían retirarse.

Danny se levantó de su asiento, y con una ligera sonrisa en la cara, se le acercó al cineasta, mientras todos se iban del salón de reuniones.  
>"¿Te llevo a casa?"El rubio ofreció.<p>

Wright rió por lo bajo, casi sonó como un resoplido.  
>"Me trajiste para acá."El castaño respondió, mientras recogía sus cosas."Es obvio que me tienes que llevar a casa."<p>

Después de guardar su cartuchera y su sketchbook, Spencer se levantó del asiento.  
>Ambos luego se dirigieron a la salida, y apenas el cineasta cerró la puerta la sala de reuniones, Levi lo pegó contra la puerta.<p>

"¿_Je vous jamais dit que vos yeux sont beaux**(Alguna vez te he dicho que tus ojos son hermosos)**_?"El productor dijo, mirando directamente a los ojos del menor.

Wright tragó saliva, al tener a Danny tan cerca.  
>Se sentía muy, pero muy, incómodo.<p>

"_Votre peau est douce**(tu piel es suave)**._"El rubio acarició la mejilla del castaño con una de sus manos, mientras se lamía los labios, aún con la mirada fija en el menor.

"Eh...gr-gracias."Spencer respondió, algo nervioso.

Levi sintió que el cineasta ahora esta temblando, y chasqueó la lengua un par de veces.  
>"Oh, <em>mon cher<strong>(cariño)<strong>_, tranquilízate."El productor se acercó aún más para rozar sus labios sobre la frente de Wright."No te haré daño."

Lo próximo que el castaño escuchó fue un golpe sordo, y desvió su mirada hacia el suelo donde, al lado de unos vans negros, estaban tiradas unas rosas blancas. Subió la mirada un poco para encontrarse con unos ojos turquesa, que juró que justo en ese momento estaban echando fuego.  
>"Ayúdame."Spencer susurró, con un hilo de voz.<p>

"Quítale las manos de encima."Cobra le gruñó al rubio, mientras se tronaba los nudillos."Hazlo antes de que pierda lo que me queda de paciencia y sensatez."

Danny soltó al cineasta, y se volteó hacia el azabache.  
>"¿Celoso, Billy Joe?"El productor alzó una ceja."¿De que yo si le doy a Spencer la atención que se merece?"<p>

"¿Celoso _yo_?"Billy resopló, más sonó como una risa baja."¿Crees que estaría celoso de alguien como tú, Levi? Tengo dinero para comprar todo lo que se me de la gana, me casé con el hombre más talentoso de la industria del cine, tengo un montón de fans por todo el mundo, y estoy 100% de que mi cabello es más brillante que el tuyo. Déjame decirte algo...creo que el único celoso aquí eres **_tú_**. ¿Y sabes de quién? De mi. Porque yo tengo a alguien que tú jamás tendrás. A Spencer."

"¿Y qué me importa que mi cabello sea menos reluciente que el de un niño malcriado americano?"Levi se cruzó de brazos."Y me importa mucho menos si eres tú."

El rubio se acercó al cantante, le pellizcó ambas mejillas, estirando la cara del menor, y en el proceso, forzándolo a sonreír.  
>"Mira que sonrisa tan elástica."Danny dijo."No te acerques mucho al fuego, recuerda que el plástico se quema."<p>

El productor luego desvió la mirada hacia Wright, aún aguantando la cara del azabache, y le preguntó:  
>"¿Hey, Wright? No se que le viste a este falso, de seguro te engaña."<p>

El castaño, quién estaba mirando al piso para no ver la escena, levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver como Billy Joe le lanzaba tremendo puñetazo en la nariz a Levi.

El rubio cayó al piso, aguantandose la nariz con las manos.  
>Danny miró al suelo, luego levantó la mirada y se quedo viendo al cantante internacional por varios segundos hasta que se abalanzó sobre Billy y lo empezó a golpear.<p>

El azabache intentó alejarse del francés, pero este tenía un agarre muy fuerte en el área del cuello, mientras lo ahorcaba.

Billy Joe le metió una patada en la entrepierna, haciendo que el productor lo soltara, y tomó esto como un chance para empujarlo lejos.

El cantante estaba apunto de golpear a Levi, cuando Spencer se le acercó y lo alejó del rubio.  
>"¡No, sueltame!"Cobra gritó."¡No voy a dejar que se salga con la suya! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo, y mucho menos contigo!"<p>

El cineasta sólo plantó un par de besos en el cuello del menor, susurrando cosas como "_Ya, amor. Ya me salvaste_" y "_Mi héroe en armadura. ¿Qué haría sin ti?_" para intentar calmar al cantante.

Danny, quién había gateado por el piso hasta llegar a Billy, jaló las piernas del azabache, haciendo que este cayera en el piso.

El francés luego volvió a golpear a Billy Joe, quien también estaba devolviéndole los golpes.

"**¡DETÉNGANSE EN ESTE INSTANTE!**"Una voz retumbó por todo el pasillo.  
>El trío se volteó para ver a Seb en el medio del pasillo, con una expresión no muy agradable en la cara.<p>

El hombre llevaba un buen rato observando la escena, y decidió que ya había visto suficiente.  
>"<strong>¡USTEDES DOS ESTÁN PELEÁNDOSE COMO NIÑAS DE PREESCOLAR POR LA MISMA MUÑECA BARBIE!<strong>"Rouge se masejeó las sienes, señalando que los gritos probablemente ya le habían causado un dolor de cabeza.

Levi se levantó del piso, y corrió hacia su tío.  
>"Tío Seb, él empezó."El productor se quejó, y señaló a Billy."Todo es culpa de él."<p>

"Daniel, déjame decirte algo bien claro."Seb se cruzó de brazos."El señor Cobra y yo estábamos hablando por teléfono antes de que comenzara la reunión, y porque pensé que sería una buena idea que él viniera a sorprender a Spencer. Él, obviamente, aceptó. Me quede cerca de la escalera al final del pasillo para esperar al señor Cobra, luego te escuché hablando, me acerqué y vi todo. Vi como te le insinuabas cuando él se le notaba bien claro en la cara que no quería nada contigo. Te agradezco que dejes de acosar a Wright en este momento."

"Pero tío, yo..."Danny estaba diciendo, pero la mirada sería en la cara de su tío lo calló.  
>El rubio suspiró.<p>

"Spencer, lamento que esto te haya sucedido."Rouge se volteó hacia Wright."Y totalmente entiendo si quieres renun..."

"No, señor Rouge."El castaño interrumpió al hombre."Acepté el trabajo, y no lo voy a dejar por esto. Lo único que pido es que Levi no me moleste más."

Seb asintió.

* * *

><p>"¡Ouch, hermano, ten más cuidado!"Billy se quejó, mientras Spencer limpiaba la sangre que le corría por la nariz.<p>

El cantante estaba sentado en el asiento de pasajero de su Mercedes SL400 2014, mientras que el cineasta estaba parado al lado de él, con la puerta abierta, limpiándole la sangre de la cara.

"Lo siento."Wright se disculpó, tomó otra servilleta y limpió el borde del ojo del menor.

"T-Te ves algo nervioso."Billy Joe susurró, y miró fijamente al mayor."¿Te canto algo para que te calmes?"

El castaño asintió.

"_Percusión, cuerdas, viento, letra  
>Él está ahí sentado frente a ti<br>No te ha dicho nada aún pero algo te atrae  
>Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya.<em>"El azabache cantó suavemente.

Spencer observó a su esposo, mientras este cantaba.  
>El simple sonido de la voz de Cobra lo hacia detenerse, dejar lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y escuchar al menor cantar.<p>

"_Sí, lo quieres, sí, lo quieres, míralo  
>Míralo y ya verás, no hay que preguntarle<br>No hay que decir, no hay nada que decir  
>Ahora bésalo.<em>"Billy tarareó la tonada, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

El cineasta se acercó, y plantó un suave beso en los labios del cantante internacional.

Billy Joe, por el otro lado, se separó del beso por unos segundos, y mientras acariciaba la espalda de Wright, bajó su mano un poco para manosear el trasero del castaño.  
>"<em>She might have a body like an hourglass<br>But I can give it to you all the time  
>You got a booty like a Cadillac<br>And that puts me into overdrive._"El azabache cantó.

"Deja de manosearme antes de que te arranque la mano."Spencer gruñó.  
>Cobra resopló, y volvió a acariciar la espalda del mayor.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansión, cierto espectro se encontraba jugando con la laptop de su hijo.<br>"Maldición, si en mi época hubieran existido estas cosas, el gran Starr se la hubiera pasado de maravilla durante sus tours por todo el mundo."Jonathan sonrió, mientras veía algunos vídeos en Youtube.

De un momento a otro, el fantasma paso de ver vídeos de los conciertos de su hijo a ver vídeos de sí mismo en sus conciertos.  
>"Ni idea de que estos existieran."Cohen dijo, mientras esperaba que el video se cargara.<p>

Después de un par de minutos, el video comenzó. Millones de recuerdos llenaron la mente del espectro, haciendo que este derramara algunas lágrimas ectoplasmicas.  
>"Quiero volver a vivir."Jonathan suspiró.<p>

Un recuerdo en particular cruzó la mente del fantasma, uno de sus favoritos, si se me permite decir.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Jonathan Henry Cohen, de 25 años, entró en su mansión de Malibú a las ocho y media de la noche. Hoy había sido un largo día en la estación de bomberos. Hubieron cuatro incendios durante todo el día, y cinco gatos atrapados en árboles. Cohen estaba totalmente cansado, y lo único que quería más que nada en ese momento era irse directo a dormir hasta que la voz de su esposa lo detuvo en medio de la escalera.<p>

"¿Joe? ¿Eres tú, cariño? ¿Podrías ayudarme con tu hijo?"Brianna le preguntó a su marido."Tengo que terminar de lavar los platos, y Baruch está un poco...hiperactivo."

¿_Ahora_ era su hijo?  
>El rubio sólo se cruzó de brazos, y puso los ojos en blanco.<p>

"Claro, Billy."Jonathan respondió, mientras bajaba las escaleras."Ya te ayudo, preciosa."  
>El joven luego se quitó su chaqueta, y la colgó del perchero.<p>

Con eso, el ex-cantante se dirigió a la cocina de su mansión.  
>Al entrar, se encontró con cierto niño rodando por el piso de la cocina con una sábana roja como capa.<p>

Baruch, de cinco años, se detuvo y empezó a bailar, aún mientras seguía tirado en el piso,  
>"¡Baruch Cohen, párate del piso antes de que te jale por las orejas!"Brianna regañó al niño.<p>

"No."El menor respondió, y se cruzó de brazos.

"Le voy a decir a Jade que te estas portando mal, y no va a venir a jugar contigo mañana."La azabache le sacó la lengua a su hijo.

"¡No le digas nada!"Baruch abrió los ojos como platos, e inmediatamente se levantó del piso."¡No, mami, no le digas nada a Jadey!"

Jonathan, por el otro lado, sólo se limitó a disfrutar de la escena, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.  
>"¿Porqué no vas a jugar con tu papá?"Brianna dijo, señalando al rubio, quien estaba recostado del marco de la puerta."Si juegas con él, no le digo nada a Jade."<p>

El niño asintió, repetidamente, y salió corriendo hacia la dirección de su padre.  
>"Cargame."Baruch le ordenó a su padre, haciendo una cara de perrito a la que nadie se podía resistir.<p>

Excepto Jonathan.  
>Él ya se sabía este truco al derecho y al revés. Su hijo ponía una linda carita de perro, y conseguía todo lo que quisiera.<p>

"Tienes dos piernas, y sabes caminar. ¿Porqué lo haría?"Cohen se cruzó de brazos.

"Porque soy tu hijo favorito."El azabache respondió, su voz se tornó melosa.

"Eres mi único hijo."El ex-cantante dijo.

Jonathan suspiró.  
>Mejor cargaba al niño hasta su cuarto antes de que el pequeño demonio se pusiera a llorar para conseguir lo que quería.<p>

"Esta bien."El rubio se agachó, y tomó al menor en sus brazos.

Con eso, Cohen se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo.  
>"Eres un malcriado."El ex-cantante murmuró, mientras caminaba.<p>

"No, yo soy Spiderman."El niño respondió, con un ligero toque arrogante en su voz.

"Bien, tus padres están muertos."Una sonrisa burlona creció en los labios del mayor."Y ahora tienes que vivir con tus tíos pobres."

"¡No!"Baruch abrió los ojos como platos."¡Prefiero ser Capitán América!"

"Te quedas congelado por setenta años en un bloque de hielo."El rubio rió.

"¿Iron Man?"El azabache preguntó.

"Mm...huérfano y millonario."Cohen respondió la pregunta de su hijo, mientras entraban en el cuarto del menor."Pero...¿sabes a que superhéroe me recuerdas? A Aqua Man."

"Aqua Man es patético."Baruch gruñó.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de jugar con -según Baruch- "figuras de acción"(para el mayor sólo siendo simples juguetes, sin siquiera saber que algún día tendrían un grandísimo significado para cierto niño), ya había llegado la hora de irse a dormir para Jonathan. Pero la suerte no estaba del lado del rubio ese día, ya que Baruch no tenía ganas de dormir.<p>

El niño estaba tirado en su cama, contándole a su padre todo lo que había hecho ese día en el colegio.  
>"¿B, acaso no tienes sueño?"Cohen bostezó.<p>

"¡Nooooo!"El azabache se quejó."¡Quiero seguir jugando toda la noche!"

"Y yo tengo que ir a trabajar mañana."Jonathan respondió.

"Quiero ser cantante."Baruch dijo, de la nada.  
>El niño luego se levantó, y empezó a saltar en la cama.<p>

"Quiero ser cantante, y ganar montones de dinero."El azabache continuó hablando."Y ir en limusina a ceremonias de premios, y tener muchos autos lujosos...y casarme con una bella modelo francesa."

"Niño, no funciona así."El ex-cantante rió.

"¡Papi, tú eras cantante! ¿Cómo era tu vida?"El niño dio un último salto en la cama, y cayó sobre el colchón boca abajo.  
>Baruch luego se aguantó la cabeza con las palmas de la mano, y sonrió.<p>

"Un sueño hecho realidad, pequeñín."Cohen devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿Y tus conciertos?"El azabache preguntó, curioso.

El rubio tomó asiento a un lado de la cama, y acarició el cabello de su hijo.  
>"¿Te conté cuando canté para el presidente Reagan en 1983?"Jonathan preguntó, y el menor negó con la cabeza."Yo tenia apenas 17 años, y ya era un éxito internacional. El presidente me invitó para que cantara en una fiesta, y yo acepté porque no tenía nada que hacer ese día y pensé que una fiesta en la Casa Blanca no me vendría mal."<p>

"Llegué con mi banda el día de la fiesta, y después de tocar un par de canciones de mi nuevo álbum...¡BAM! El presidente me llamo niño escandaloso y me amenazó con sacarme de la Casa Blanca por arruinar la fiesta con mi música de rock irritante."El ex-cantante continuó hablando."Pero unos invitados le dijeron que si me echaba, ellos se irían porque la fiesta se había animado después de que yo había llegado."

"Wow."Fue lo único que Baruch pudo decir.

Y así, Cohen siguió contándole historia hasta que su hijo se quedó dormido.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>El fantasma sonrió ante el recuerdo.<br>A veces, cuando Billy no podía quedarse dormido con una canción o estaba demasiado hiperactivo, las historias del gran Starr eran de buena ayuda.

Cohen atravesó la pared, y salió en busca de cierta niña.

Después de volar por toda la mansión mientras buscaba a la menor, el padre de Cobra King tocó la puerta de la habitación de su nieta, y con una voz cantarina, dijo:  
>"<em>¿Quieres hacer un muñeco?<br>O jugar UNO con tu abuelo  
>No importa ya<br>Lo que vayas a elegir  
>Es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic tac.<em>"

Pero al no obtener respuesta de la azabache, Jonathan volvió a tocar la puerta, y continuó con la canción:

"_¿AJ?  
>Sé que estas adentro, me he preguntado ¿dónde estas?<br>Eres valiente, y yo un rockstar, te vengo a buscar, por favor déjame entrar…  
>Tú eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame<br>Ya no sé qué hacer  
>¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?<em>"

AJ abrió la puerta, y se cruzó de brazos.  
>"¿Me vas a volver a ahorcar sin razón alguna?"La niña preguntó, mientras alzaba una ceja.<p>

El fantasma negó con la cabeza.

"Okay, puedes pasar."Ariana asintió, y dejo pasar al espectro.

Luego de unos minutos, Jade entró en la habitación de su hija.  
>"Ari, el almuerzo ya esta listo."La castaña dijo.<p>

"Ya voy, mamá."La azabache respondió."Y después del almuerzo volveré a mi habitación a seguir viendo televisión."

Black le lanzó una mirada extrañada a su hija.  
>"Oo...kay."La novelista dijo.<p>

Con eso, madre e hija se fueron al comedor de la mansión, dejando Jonathan solo.  
>El fantasma decidió que, para pasar el rato, se pondría a practicar su visibilidad.<p>

Cohen se paró en frente del espejo del tocador, y frunció el ceño, mientras ponía toda su energía en verse en el espejo.  
>¿Y acaso lo logró? No, nada, cero, zilch.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras que cierta pareja estaba en un parque, comiendo sándwiches de un pequeño picnic que cierto cantante había preparado -ehem, fue su mamá quien lo preparo-.<br>Almorzarían el parque, luego irían a pasear y después tendrían una cena romántica en un restaurante lujoso.

Billy había llevado su guitarra para poner algo de música de ambiente, pero por el momento nuestro Casanova estaba más enfocado en terminar un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave...y digamos que estaba disfrutando de cada mordida.

"Lamento mucho lo que paso esta mañana."Spencer rompió el silencio.

Billy Joe colocó su sándwich sobre un plato.  
>"Spence, no fue culpa tuya."El cantante respondió.<p>

"Bill, te golpearon por mi culpa."El cineasta suspiró.

El menor también suspiró.  
>"Wright, no fue tu culpa."Cobra dijo."No te culpes por algo que no hiciste. Fue culpa de él."<p>

El cantante tomó su guitarra, y empezó a tocar unos acordes.  
>"<em>Tú, tú eres como conducir en un domingo.<br>Tú, tú eres como tomarse un lunes.  
>Tú, tú eres un sueño...<br>Un sueño hecho realidad._"Billy cantó.

"_Yo, era una cara que jamás notaste  
>Ahora trato de ser honesto<br>Conmigo, contigo, con el mundo._"La voz suave del azabache siguió con la canción.

Wright cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba cantar a su marido.  
>Dejó que todos los pensamientos negativos se desaparecieran, y se enfocó en la voz del menor.<p>

"_Tal vez creas que soy un tonto  
>Por enamorarme de ti<br>¿Así que dime que puedo hacer para probarte  
>Que no es tan difícil?<em>

_Dale una prueba al amor, una vez más  
>Para que veas que estoy a tu lado<br>Dale una prueba al amor, una vez más._"Billy Joe finalizó la canción, con una sonrisa.

"Siempre me matas con tu voz, Cohen."El castaño rió.

La pareja terminó su almuerzo en unos 20 minutos, recogieron sus cosas -y las metieron en el auto del cantante- y se dirigieron a un cementerio cercano, ya que cierto director de cine quería ver como eran las lapidas parisinas.

"¿No es un lugar hermoso?"Spencer sonrió ante la vista.

"Huele a muertos y a humedad...precioso."Cobra se cruzó de brazos, y observó su entorno.  
>Si, podía ser un lindo lugar. Tranquilo y cubierto del manto blanco llamado nieve, sólo un pequeño detalle...había una tumba abierta y todo el lugar olía asqueroso. Lo único que pasaba por la mente del cantante internacional era "¿Para que abriría alguien una tumba?"<p>

Le hizo la pregunta al cineasta, quien sólo se encogió de hombros.  
>"Dinero. Joyas valiosas. La gente hace lo que sea por eso en estos días."Fue la respuesta del mayor.<p>

"¿Pero...perturbar el sueño eterno de alguien...por la avaricia?"La expresión en la cara del azabache era una mezcla entre asco y confusión.

"Lamentablemente, esas personas no saben lo que están haciendo."Wright respondió.  
>El castaño sabía que Billy no era muy religioso -respeta su religión, más no lo demuestra-, así que oírlo decir "sueño eterno" -una palabra que el director de cine había escuchando muchas veces en la iglesia- lo sorprendió.<p>

El menor decidió cambiar el tema de conversación.  
>Hablar de muertos siempre le ponía los pelos de punta.<p>

Su mirada cayó en su anillo de bodas, y sonrió.  
>"Casi ocho años."Dijo, llamando la atención de Spencer, quien lucía algo confundido ante la frase.<p>

"En unas semanas...es nuestro octavo aniversario de bodas."Billy Joe explicó, al ver la expresión confundida en el rostro de su esposo.

Una sonrisa creció en los labios del cineasta.  
>"¿Tan rápido ya pasaron ocho años?"Wright rió.<p>

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron, y llegó la hora de "la cita romántica" de cierta pareja.<br>Debido a que había sido idea del castaño, él eligió el restaurante.

Cobra había ido vestido como Baruch, ya que no quería que nadie los molestara durante la velada.  
>"Sigo pensando en que si Billy estuviera aquí, tuviéramos trato VIP."El menor bromeó.<p>

Spencer no pudo evitar reír.  
>Por fin tenía una cita con su esposo, y ningún fan del azabache los estaba molestando. Se sentía perfecto.<p>

Un mesero se acercó, y les entregó unos menús a la pareja.  
>El joven luego se retiró.<p>

"Tengo una idea."Cohen dijo."Yo ordeno por ti, y tú ordenas por mi. ¿Te parece castaño?"

El cineasta volvió a reír.  
>"Si quieres me das la comida a la boca."Wright respondió.<p>

"No sería mala idea."El cantante pellizcó una de las mejillas del mayor."Te quiero consentir en todo."

Baruch soltó la mejilla de su marido, y fijó su vista en el menú.  
>"Hm...¿qué ordenaría Spencer Wright?"El azabache dijo, pensativo."¿Quieres pasta?"<p>

"¿Porqué siempre que vamos a restaurantes elegantes ordenas pasta o algo italiano?"El castaño preguntó, curioso.  
>El menor siempre lo hacia, y eso le intrigaba mucho al director de cine.<p>

"Pssh, ni idea."Cohen se encogió de hombros."Creo que es porque no sé que más ordenar."

"¿O porqué jamás te has dignado a probar algo nuevo?"Spencer rió.

El cantante puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"¿Quieres la maldita pasta o no, Spencer James Wright-Cohen?"Baruch le lanzó una mirada.<p>

El cineasta asintió.  
>"Hm...¿qué ordenaría Baruch Cohen?"Wright imitó la voz del menor."Diría camarones, pero no te quiero matar."<p>

"Búrlate de mis alergias."El azabache gruñó."¿Tú acaso no tienes?"

"Afortunadamente, no."El castaño negó con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara.

"Entonces...¿qué voy a ordenar?"Cohen intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.

"Pues..."El mayor ojeó el menú de arriba a abajo."¿Qué tal si hoy pruebas algo nuevo?"

"Spenceee."El cantante se quejó.  
>No, no quería probar nada nuevo, y no tenía nada que ver con "que no sabía que más ordenar". Era el hecho de que ya estaba acostumbrado a pedir lo mismo en Venice que ya lo pedía en todos los restaurantes elegantes que iba.<p>

"Quiero pizza."El menor se cruzó de brazos.

"No, no quieres."Spencer le dijo a su esposo."Te voy a ordenar un plato de pollo a la plancha, puré de papas y una ensalada a un lado, y te lo vas a comer bien calladito. ¿Entendido, Cobra?"

"¿Por qué comida saludable?"Baruch preguntó.

"Calladito te dije."El cineasta le dedicó una mirada fulminante al azabache.

Después de que el mesero les tomara la orden al par, llegó la comida en un par de minutos.  
>Sorprendidos con el buen servicio del lugar, la pareja no desperdició el tiempo e inmediatamente se pusieron a comer. Al igual que el servicio, la comida estaba demasiado exquisita.<p>

De un momento a otro, ya habían terminado su cena, y ahora estaban compartiendo un pastel de chocolate.  
>"Yo...te escribí algo"El cantante internacional buscó por los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo en específico.<p>

Luego de unos segundos, Cohen encontró lo que estaba buscando.  
>De un bolsillo, sacó una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad.<p>

El menor la desdobló, con una ligera sonrisa, y puso su mano libre sobre la de Wright, dándole un suave apretón.  
>"<em>Mi cineasta querido<br>Mi castaño aludido  
>Al que más he querido<em>

_Ojos carbón te llaman  
>Pero en realidad<br>Son negra y bella oscuridad  
>Eres el único para mi.<em>

_A veces me pongo a pensar  
>¿Cuánto me has de amar?<br>Y en esta carta te lo voy a preguntar._

_¿Me amas?  
>Yo si y mucho<br>A veces no encuentro palabras  
>A veces no encuentro momentos<br>A veces no se cuantos besos  
>Son suficientes para ti.<em>

_¿Sabes a qué me recuerda tu cabello castaño?  
>A el chocolate en tus labios<br>En los dias de invierno  
>Y te da frio<br>Me ofrezco a estar contigo._

_Ni tan largo es este poema  
>Pero un beso lo arregla<br>En esta velada te espero impaciente  
>Por sentir tu cuerpo caliente<br>Unidos en un abrazo...  
>Un abrazo de mi esposo<br>Un abrazo de mi marido  
>Un abrazo de mi problema<br>Un abrazo de mi cineasta._"Baruch leyó en una voz baja que sólo el castaño pudo escuchar.

"Baruch."Spencer susurró, lágrimas en sus ojos."¿Porqué me haces esto?"  
>El cineasta se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta.<p>

Maldita sea, le había escrito un poema hermoso, y él aún no le daba nada a cambio al azabache.  
>"Me das, me das y me sigues dando, y yo no te doy nada a cambio."Wright le dijo a su marido."¿Qué puedo darte para agradecerte por todo?"<p>

"Spence, lo único que quiero es tu amor."Cohen respondió.

"No, Billy, es en serio."El castaño se cruzó de brazos, bruscamente alejando su mano de la del menor."Quiero darte algo a cambio. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Sexo? ¿Una guitarra nue...?"

Spencer no pudo terminar la oración, porque el cantante lo interrumpió con un beso.  
>"Tu amor."Baruch se separó de dicho beso para hablar.<p>

"Y te lo daré todo hasta que se me acabe la última gota de amor."El cineasta prometió, lo cual hizo que el azabache lo atrajera en un beso apasionado.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-El poema que escribió Billy, lo hizo la maravillosa _Mary Cobra Ruiz_. Denle un aplauso.**

**-"Bésala" de la Sirenita, con las letras alteradas.**

**-Lo que canta Cobra después de la canción de la Sirenita, es un verso de la canción "Bang Bang" de Jessie J & Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj. Lo altere un poco para que se relacionara con lo que Billy queria cantar en ese momento.**

**-La canción del picnic, es "Give Love A Try" de Nick Jonas, traducida por _moi_ al español.**

**-"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?" de Frozen, con las letras alteradas al estilo de Johnny Starr.**

**-La canción del Flashback de Spencer es "Work This Out" de High School Musical 2.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time(porque nunca es suficiente sin un QT):**

**-Estas en una isla desierta con Ectofeature(Billy paranoico y Spencer ya irritado con la actitud de Cobra). ¿Qué haces?**

**-Billy es tu profesor de música, y Spencer es tu profesor de quimica. Tú y tus compañeros de clase...vayamos al grano...tú y tus amigos los shippean. Empiezan han hacerles creer ambos profesores que tienen un admirador secreto hasta que un día Cobra los encuentran hablando sobre eso. Tú te acercas y le dices a Spencer que si le gusto el regalo que le envió Billy, lo cual confunde a ambos chicos. Después, le dices que deberia agradecerle con una cita o algo parecido. Explique en modo de historia que pasaría(durante esa conversación y la cita de los muchachos).**

**-De nuevo el QT de "atrapados en un elevador", pero esta vez los muchachos recién se pelearon. ¿Qué haces?**

**-Te vas a ayudar a cierta pareja con sus compras en el supermercado. Ellos se terminan peleando por que sabor de helado van a llevar. ¿Qué haces?**

**~Anto, over & out.**

* * *

><p><strong> "Cobra Crew y el fanmail(que sólo recibimos uno, asi que también voy a responder un review)"<strong>

**_MabelCohenWright_** en tumblr(¡saludos querida! muchísimas gracias por leer el fic) nos tiene varias preguntas a los muchachos, a AJ y a mi:

1-_¿Por que decidiste hacer un fic de DTMG?_

Larga corta historia. Era febrero, y Ectofeature me gustaba muy poco en ese momento. Estaba en casa de una amiga, y cuando mis hermanos mayores me vinieron a buscar me empezó a llegar la idea de LLVC. Mi hermano, quién conducía, estaba acelerando mucho y eso me recordó a cuando Billy condujo en "_Biopic Trap_". De repente, dio un frenazo y yo me golpeé contra el asiento de adelante(no me paso nada). La idea, que se estaba cocinando mientras mi hermano conducía a casa, llego a mi mente tan fuerte que apenas crucé la puerta de mi casa empecé a escribir el primer capítulo.

2-_Para AJ, ¿si pudieras elegir el nombre de tu futuro hermanito/hermanita, cuál sería?_

"Hm...pues no lo había pensado mucho."La azabache se encogió de hombros."Aunque me gusta mucho el segundo nombre de mi padrastro, James. Así que si tuviera que elegir un nombre de niño sería ese, y de niña sería...como el segundo nombre de mi mamá, el cual es Rose."

3-_Para Spencer, ¿qué viste en Baruch para enamorarte perdidamente de él? y ¿Crees que si hubieras conocido a Jade antes que a Baruch y antes que ella esté con él... hubieras podido tener una relación con ella?_

3.1)"No fue su sonrisa, sus ojos, ni nada físico."Spencer dijo."Fue su carácter, su personalidad y su modo de hablar."

3.2)"Esa es una excelente pregunta."El cineasta suspiró."Creo que si, pero no fuera lo mismo que con Billy. Sería una relación muy tranquila y algo seria, por eso gusta más como Billy toma las riendas en nuestra relación y hace cualquier locura por mi. ¿Nuestra luna de miel? Me llevó a saltar en bungee, por eso amo a ese loco."

4-_Para Billy, si nunca hubieras conocido al castaño que tanto amas, y no te hubieras casado con él. Te hubieras casado con Jade? o ¿la hubieras dejado?(tu no sabes que ella está embarazada de AJ... y ¿tu...(amas con locura a Jade)qué harias si Spence... que trabaja en mmmmm no se... Brasil... contrata a Jade para irse por dos años a trabajar con él ? la dejas que se valla con ese desconocido para ti... o... tratas con todo lo que puedes para hacer que ella se quede?_

4.1)"Obviamente que si, porque ella era mi novia antes de que yo conociera a Wright."El cantante respondió.

4.2)"Me iría con ella."El azabache rió."Yo no voy a decirle que deje su trabajo porque no me gusta su compañero, pero tampoco la voy a dejar irse sola."

Respondo review de Kira Diamond:

Hey, primero que todo gracias por los reviews. Segundo, por el momento no puedo hacer una historia sobre tu personaje porque tengo muchos proyectos(de futuros fics)que necesito terminar. Tal vez en un futuro cercano lo haga. Ojo, no te estoy diciendo que no, te estoy diciendo que por el momento...no puedo.

Gracias por las preguntas.


	32. My Everything

**¿Pidieron capítulo nuevo? ¿Si? Pues, que bien...porque aquí les traigo otro.**

**Aquí les habla _AntoRodriguez7_, y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "LLVC".**

**¿Razón por la cual duré mucho haciendo esto? Inspiración muerta, pero hasta cuando no tengo inspiración...me llega de a poquito.**

**¿Tendremos summary hoy? Nop, Anto esta cansada de tanto escribir.**

**Ahora si los dejo leer esta cosa bizarra que sale de mi imaginación.**

* * *

><p>Pasó una semana y media, y ya era miércoles 10 de diciembre.<br>Durante toda esa semana, cierto par había estado planeando su "segunda boda" -como Billy le llamaba al evento-, y como no hubo nada interesante que narrar durante esos días...volvamos al presente.

Cierto azabache entró en su habitación, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
>"¡Spencer <em>Bro-ight<em>!"Billy Joe dijo, con voz cantarina."¡Despiertaaa! ¡Hoy es un día muy especial!"

Pero la única respuesta que el cantante internacional recibió del mayor fue un montón de insultos inaudibles y que Spencer le tirara una almohada a la cara.

El cineasta luego le dio la espalda al menor, pero esa no fue la idea más inteligente que Wright haya tenido, ya que segundos después se acordó de que a Cobra no le gustaba que lo ignoraran.  
>De un momento a otro, el castaño ya tenía a su esposo encima de él.<p>

"No me hagas hacerte cosquillas."El azabache dijo, mientras envolvía sus abrazos alrededor del cuello del director de cine y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

"No va haber una boda sino un funeral, si me llegas a hacer cosquillas."Spencer gruñó, aún con los ojos cerrados para intentar volverse a dormir.

"Ábreme esos ojitos que ya se me olvidó de que color eran."Billy acarició su nariz contra la mejilla del cineasta.

"Son marrones."Wright respondió."Ahora déjame dormir."

"¡Bien, tú te lo pierdes!"El cantante se despegó del mayor, y se levantó de la cama, con los brazos cruzados."¡Pero si no te gusta el sabor del pastel de nuestra boda, pues te jodes!"

El castaño abrió los ojos con la simple mención de "pastel".  
>Su único pensamiento en ese momento era "¿quién carajo quiere dormir cuando hay pastel en juego?".<p>

"¿Cuándo nos vamos?"Spencer le preguntó a Billy Joe, quién le estaba dando la espalda.

Una sonrisa maliciosa creció en los labios del azabache. Como siempre su plan había funcionado.  
>"En una hora."Cobra respondió."Iré a prepararte algo de comer."<p>

El cineasta tragó saliva.  
>¿Billy y cocina en una misma oración? Claro, si tenía el adverbio "no" en el medio.<p>

"¿Sabes? De verdad, me encantaría un sándwich de mantequilla de maní con un poco de nutella."Wright dijo.

"Yo te lo preparo."El cantante internacional sonrió, sin siquiera notar la expresión nerviosa en la cara de su marido.  
>Con eso, Billy Joe salió de la habitación.<p>

El castaño se levantó, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al baño, para cepillarse los dientes -lo cual duró menos de cinco minutos-.  
>Al terminar dicha actividad, Spencer entró en su habitación, y abrió de par en par el closet.<p>

El director de cine sacó una camiseta roja con un dibujo de una estrella negra, una chaqueta de frío color gris, unos jeans negros, un cinturón del mismo color, y unos vans rojos.

Miró el conjunto, el cual estaba tirado sobre la cama, que recién había creado y sintió que algo le faltaba, pero no sabía que. Su mirada se desvió hacia su mesa de noche, donde estaban el collar que su hijastra le había regalado y unas pulseras de cuero con púas de Billy. El cineasta asintió, un par de accesorios era lo que le faltaba a su conjunto.

Después de quitarse su pijama, Wright se puso los jeans y el cinturón, mientras estaba sentado sobre su cama.  
>El castaño luego se levantó, y tomó su camisa, y justo cuando se la iba a poner se escuchó el sonido cuando una cámara toma una foto.<p>

Spencer miró hacia la ventana en frente de él, y ahogó un grito cuando vio a una chica de cabello castaño con lentes en el balcón de la habitación.  
>La joven, quien pareció notar la mirada del cineasta, tragó saliva y retrocedió lentamente sin ver hacia donde iba.<p>

De un momento a otra, la chica cayó a través de la barandal.  
>Wright abrió los ojos como platos, tiró su camiseta al piso, y fue a ayudar a la chica.<p>

Apenas cruzó la puerta del balcón, el castaño se dio cuenta de que hacia un frío horrible. ¿Y creen que le importó? No, nada, zilch, cero. No cuando alguien estaba en peligro.

Spencer se acercó al balcón, y vio que la joven estaba agarrada del borde del piso.  
>"Hehe, hola."La chica saludó, su voz derramaba un nerviosismo extremo."¿Te importaría ayudarme?"<p>

El director de cine alzó una ceja, y tomó la mano libre de la joven.  
>Después de ayudarla a subir, el cineasta la tomó de la muñeca y la metió en la habitación.<p>

"¿Se puede saber que hacías allá afuera, tomándome fotos?"Wright se cruzó de brazos.  
>El castaño miró a la chica de arriba abajo, y no pudo evitar sentir que la había visto en algún lado.<p>

Era una joven de cabello castaño -como ya fue mencionado- con un mechón pintado de morado, piel pálida, y ojos marrón claro. La chica lucía de probablemente unos 16 años.

"¿Te conozco?"Spencer preguntó.

"De hecho, es al revés."La joven suspiró."Yo te conozco a ti."  
>La chica sacó una tarjeta de presentación de su bolsillo, y se la dio al cineasta.<p>

"Kat Wyatt, presidenta de la _Zombie Army_."La joven se presentó.

Wright sólo se quedo viendo a la chica.  
>"Espera un momento...¿no eres la chica que me sigue a todos lados?"El castaño alzó una ceja.<p>

"Si."Kat admitió con orgullo.

"¿Y porqué no haces como las otras fans y buscas fotos mías en internet?"El director de cine preguntó.

"Oh, eso ya lo hago. Sólo que me gusta tener mis propias fotos tuyas para poner en mi blog."La castaña dijo.

"Kat...¿sabes qué esto tiene que parar algún día...verdad?"Spencer tomó a Wyatt de los hombros y la sentó sobre la cama, mientras le daba una mirada seria.

"Pero no será hoy."Kat sonrió.  
>Lo muy positiva que la joven era, sorprendió mucho al cineasta. Le recordó un poco a cuando él tenía esa edad.<p>

"Me agradas, niña."Wright rió, mientras se sentaba al lado de Wyatt."¿Te importa si te contrato para un trabajo especial?"  
>El castaño luego le susurró algo en el oído, y la joven abrió los ojos como platos, mientras una sonrisa crecía en sus labios.<p>

"Acabas de hacer un trato, Wright."Kat asintió.

La castaña luego miró su reloj de mano, y ahogó un grito.  
>"Me tengo que ir."Wyatt se levantó de la cama."Le dije a mi mamá que no duraría mucho, pero se me pasó el tiempo."<p>

Kat luego se dirigió hacia el balcón.  
>"Eh...¡gracias por salvarme! Tu trabajo es asombroso, tú...tú eres asombroso y mega sexy...ehem...se suponía que no debí haber dicho eso en voz alta."La joven dijo, y abrió la puerta."Fue un gusto conocerte."<p>

"No te vuelvas a caer."Spencer bromeó.

Wyatt rió, y luego sacó una soga con un gancho de su mochila.  
>"No va a volver a pasar."La chica respondió, aún entre risas.<p>

Con eso, Kat se fue.  
>El cineasta luego terminó de vestirse.<p>

* * *

><p>El viaje en auto hasta el hotel donde sería la boda duró unos 40 minutos, pero para Billy se sintieron como dos horas, ya que cierta chica de cabello azul los quiso acompañar.<br>Obviamente, nuestro azabache favorito intentó ignorar a Owl durante todo el recorrido, pero la rapera tenía sus trucos bajo la manga para llegar a los nervios de Billy Joe.

"¿Y quién es el que se va vestir de novia?"Owl preguntó."Apuesto a que es Billy."

Spencer rió por lo bajó, y su esposo le lanzó una mirada fría.  
>"¿Qué? Tú fuiste el que quería un esmoquin blanco."El cineasta se encogió de hombros.<p>

El cantante sólo se cruzó de brazos, y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

Wright suspiró, y estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento del hotel.  
>El castaño apagó el auto, y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.<p>

Y, acto seguido, le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Cobra.  
>"Nunca digas que nunca te di nada."Spencer dijo, con voz cantarina, mientras se bajaba del auto.<p>

El menor se tocó donde su marido lo había besado, y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tonta.  
>"Adoro a ese idiota."El azabache rió, mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.<p>

* * *

><p>Billy tachó el cuarto sabor de la lista que Spencer y él habían hecho anteayer.<br>No, el pastel de chocolate y moca no le había gustado para nada. En su opinión, estaba muy seco, y a la crema de mantequilla con sabor a "chocolate" no sabía para nada a chocolate sino a vainilla.

Una mesera se acercó a la mesa del trío, con tres rebanadas más de pastel -los cuales según la lista serían un cheesecake de fresa-.  
>La joven colocó los tres platos sobre la mesa, y se fue.<p>

"Billy, creo que ya se porque estas rechazando todo lo que pongan en frente tuyo."Owl se metió un bocado del postre a la boca, y después de masticar, dijo."Tú lo que quieres es un pastel de banana con crema."

Cierto cineasta rió por lo bajo, recibiendo un codazo en la costilla de parte de su esposo.  
>Wright dejó de reír, inmediatamente.<p>

La rapera tomó otro bocado de pastel, y colocó la cucharilla sobre el espacio vacío del plato.  
>"Castaño, las llaves de tu auto."Owl dijo."Tengo que ir a llamar a Gav."<p>

El castaño sacó dichas llaves de su bolsillo, y se las dio a la menor, quién se levantó de la mesa y se fue en dirección a la salida.

Spencer desvió la mirada, para evitar encontrarse con esos ojos turquesa.  
>"No me dio risa."Escuchó la voz del cantante decir.<p>

"Relajate."El cineasta respondió, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Billy Joe."Owl sólo está bromeando contigo."

El azabache suspiró, y asintió.  
>Cobra tomó un bocado del pastel, y apenas el postre tocó sus labios, negó con la cabeza.<p>

Wright tomó la hoja que Billy tenía, y tachó el sabor de la lista.  
>Uno menos, faltaban quince.<p>

El castaño luego sacó uno de sus sketchbooks de su bolso estilo mensajero, arrancó una hoja del cuaderno, y con el lapicero que tenía la mano, escribió algo en la hoja.

"¿Qué acaso nunca sales de casa sin ese maletín?"Billy rió, mientras su esposo escribía.

"Siempre hay que estar preparado para una emergencia de arte."Spencer dijo, sin quitar su mirada del papel.

El cineasta luego le paso la hoja al menor, quien sólo esbozó una sonrisa ante el mensaje.

En la letra cursiva -pero aún así algo desordenada- del mayor, se podía leer:  
>"<strong><em>¿Aún me amas después de todos estos años?<em>**"

Billy Joe tomó su lapicero, y escribió lo siguiente:  
>"<strong><em>¿Tú que crees? ¿Catorce años juntos, ocho años de casados, vamos a renovar nuestros votos? No. Creo que no te amo...Broseidon, claro que te amo. Creo que eres la segunda cosa que amo más que a mi mismo.<em>**"

Wright alzó una ceja al leer el mensaje, y su respuesta fue:  
>"<strong><em>¿La segunda? No me digas, la primera eres tú.<em>**"

El cantante rió por lo bajo.  
>"<strong><em>No, es Junior. Aunque...en realidad, los amo a los dos por igual.<em>**"Fue la respuesta de Cobra.

El castaño le sonrió a su marido, y escribió su respuesta, la cual era:  
>"<strong><em>Cambiando de tema, te quiero decir como me siento con nuestra relación últimamente:<br>Nos olvidamos tan pronto de lo que sentimos,  
>Tratando con emociones que nunca se fueron<br>Jugando con la mano que en este juego nos dieron.  
>Tal vez, yo soy el pecador, y no el santo<br>Dejemos de fingir lo que no somos  
>¿Porqué nos culpamos de todos modos?<br>Todos somos iguales._**

**_Peleamos, nos reconciliamos,  
>Es una pérdida total de tiempo.<br>¿Podemos hacer las paces?  
>Y dejar de actuar como si estuviéramos ciegos.<br>Porque sí el agua se seca,  
>Y la luna deja de brillar,<br>Las estrellas se caen, y el mundo se queda ciego.  
>Baruch, tú sabes que voy a guardar mi amor para ti.<em>**

**_Porque eres el mejor error que he hecho,  
>Y nos mantenemos juntos, juntos.<br>Y aunque no haya una olla de oro al final de los arco iris que perseguimos,  
>Nos mantenemos juntos, juntos.<em>**

**_Sé que el amor puede ser como una playa sin orilla,  
>Sé que a veces pierdo los estribos, y necesito contar hasta diez,<br>Sé que a veces es difícil darse cuenta de que soy el hombre que necesitas,  
>Tuve un sueño en el que echábamos ramas, y comenzábamos un árbol genealógico,<br>Me preguntas porque me agrada tanto tu mamá, es porque ella es una versión mayor de ti.  
>Me gustaría que estuvieras feliz, supongo que eso es lo único que te debería estar proporcionando.<br>Si no soy el indicado, por lo menos admite que yo soy el mejor error que has tenido._**"

"Eso, mi amor, es la letra de una nueva canción de BJC."El azabache respondió, con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Acabo de escribir una canción?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Spencer.  
>Billy asintió.<p>

Al final, cierta pareja se decidió por algo no muy...convencional para su pastel de bodas.  
>De tres pisos. ¿Color del glaseado? Crema. ¿Cada piso de un sabor diferente? Limón, Red Velvet, y Mantequilla de Maní con Chocolate.<p>

* * *

><p>Al llegar a casa, Billy y Spencer caminaron hacia su habitación hasta que la madre del cantante lo detuvo a mitad de camino, cuando el par pasó en frente de la cocina.<br>"Ah, los dos llegaron a tiempo."Brianna sonrió."La cena estará lista en unos minutos."

La mujer luego guió la pareja al comedor de la mansión, donde -sorpresivamente- no había nadie.  
>Brianna luego sentó a su yerno en una silla, y a su hijo en otra.<p>

La madre del azabache luego se desapareció en la cocina.

"¿Otra de tus muchas sorpresas?"El cineasta alzó una ceja, al observar la decoración de la mesa.  
>Velas, pétalos de rosas, un mantel blanco con cuadros rojos al estilo de un restaurante italiano. Todo parecía salido de alguna de sus citas anteriores.<p>

"Bro, te juro que yo no se un carajo de lo que esta pasando."Billy Joe respondió, alzando las manos en frente de su pecho a modo de defensa.

Justo en ese momento, entró cierta niña seguida de un par de personas.  
>"AJ, ¿me explicas que esta pasando?"Wright se cruzó de brazos.<p>

Cobra Junior levantó su dedo índice, y lo colocó en frente de sus labios como si estuviera diciendo "haz silencio".  
>La azabache luego chasqueó los dedos, y las personas que estaban detrás de ella salieron un momento del comedor.<p>

Volvieron después de unos minutos con unos instrumentos musicales -violines, violonchelos y un teclado-, y se tomaron unos segundos para acomodarse.

"Les prepare una pequeña sorpresa, porque sé que durante estos días han estado un poquitín estresados con los planes de la boda."Ariana explicó."Espero que les guste."

La menor luego volvió a chasquear los dedos, y el grupo que estaba al lado de ella -ya todo acomodado- empezaron a tocar una melodía.  
>"<em>I've cried enough tears to<br>See my own reflection in them  
>And then it was clear<br>I can't deny, I really miss him  
>To think that I was wrong<br>I guess you don't know what you got till it's gone  
>Pain is just a consequence of Love<br>I'm saying sorry for the sake of us  
>He wasn't my everything<br>'Till we were nothing  
>And it's taking me a lot to say<br>Now that he's gone, my heart is missing something  
>So it's time I push my pride away.<em>"AJ cantó.

"_Cause you are, you are  
>You are my everything<br>You are, you are  
>You are my everything.<em>"La azabache continuó la canción.

Nuestro castaño favorito sólo observaba la escena, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.  
>La canción era simplemente perfecta. Spencer sabía que lo decía mucho, pero en verdad todas las canciones que su esposo e hijastra creaban eran obras de artes. No sólo eran canciones con un ritmo o una letra pegajosa, sino que sí escuchabas muy -pero muy- cerca...te dabas cuenta de que algunas de las canciones tenían un significado.<p>

"_I know you're not far, but I still can't handle all the distance  
>You're traveling with my heart, I hope this is a temporary feeling<br>'Cause it's too much to bear without you  
>When I'm lost, time ain't the cure<br>If I go tomorrow, just know I'm yours  
>Cause what we got is worth fighting for.<em>"Junior continuó.

"_Cause you are  
>You weren't my everything 'til we were nothing<br>And it's taken me a lot to say  
>Now that you're gone, my heart is missing something<br>So it's time to push my pride away_

_Cause you are, you are  
>You are my everything<br>You are, you are  
>You are my everything.<em>"La menor finalizó la canción.

Pero la música no se detuvo, y hasta nuestro querido cineasta -quien no sabe un carajo de música- sabía que ese no era la música instrumental que estaba escuchando hace unos segundos. Es más, la banda que estaba tocando se había detenido, y ahora sólo se escuchaba esa música suave que Wright no pudo describir.

El castaño luego notó como su hijastra se iba a la cocina, y con una expresión confundida en la cara, fijó su mirada en la puerta para ver si Ariana volvía.

Por el otro lado, la música duró un minuto y unos cuantos segundos de fondo hasta que se escuchó una voz cantar:  
>"<em>I know your motives and you know mine<br>The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
>If you know about me and choose to stay<br>Then take this pleasure and take it with the pain._"

Spencer volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba la banda, y abrió los ojos como platos.  
>Justo en medio de dicha banda, estaba cierto cantante parado con un micrófono.<p>

"_And if in the moment you bite your lip  
>When I get you moaning, you know it's real<br>Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
>I'll make it feel like the first time.<em>"Cobra continuó con la canción.

"_Cause if you want to keep me  
>You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder<br>(I'mma love you harder)  
>And if you really need me<br>You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
>(Love me harder)<br>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh love me, love me, love me  
>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh harder, harder, harder, harder<br>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh love me, love me, love me  
>Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh harder, harder, harder, harder.<em>"El azabache cantó.

Billy luego le sopló un beso al cineasta, quién lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue sonrojarse.  
>"<em>So what do I do if I can't figure it out?<br>(You got to try, try, try again, yeah)  
>So what do I do if I can't figure it out?<br>(I'm gonna leave, leave, leave again)_

_Cause if you want to keep me  
>You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder<br>(I'll love, love, love)  
>And if you really need me<br>You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
>Love to love me baby<br>Cause if you want to keep me  
>You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder<br>Love me harder  
>And if you really need me<br>You gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, got to love me harder  
>(I'mma do it, do it, do it, I'mma love you harder)<em>"El cantante internacional finalizó la canción.

Wright rió por lo bajo.  
>"¿De dónde sacas tanta inspiración para escribir música?"El castaño se cruzó de brazos.<p>

El menor sólo se acercó a Spencer, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
>"¿De dónde crees, cariño?"Billy Joe le susurró en el oído, y luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla.<p>

* * *

><p>"¿Sabías de eso, verdad?"Spencer se cruzó de brazos, y se volteó para ver a su marido.<br>Estaba recostado sobre su cama del lado donde usualmente dormía -izquierdo-, mientras que Cobra estaba recostado boca abajo del lado derecho de la cama.

El menor tenía puesta una guarda-camisa roja, la cual el color parecía un poco desgastado a pesar de ser una camiseta nueva, con los bordes de las mangas azul y unos shorts deportivos negros; mientras que el cineasta tenía un sweater gris y unos pantalones de dormir azul marino.

Al no recibir una respuesta del cantante, Wright puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Vamos, Cohen. Sé que estas despierto."El castaño dijo.<p>

Billy abrió un ojo.  
>"¿Sabía qué?"Fue lo único que el azabache le respondió al mayor.<p>

"El concierto privado que me tenían allá abajo."Spencer suspiró.

Billy Joe rió por lo bajo.  
>"Claro que lo sabía, darling."El cantante internacional respondió."AJ me comentó la idea anteayer, y le dije que lo podía hacer si me dejaba interpretar una canción que recién había escrito."<p>

"A ustedes dos les encanta prepararme sorpresas."El cineasta resopló, pero sonó más como una risa.

"Porque eres especial."Cobra colocó su mano en el pecho del mayor, y lo acarició.

Wright sonrió ante el gesto del menor.  
>"Tú también lo eres."El castaño respondió.<p>

"Bro, claro que soy especial."El azabache sonrió presumidamente."Me deberían dar un premio por lo guapo, talentoso y asombroso que soy. Ah, y porque soy el mejor esposo del universo entero."

"¿Y porqué eres el mejor esposo del universo?"Spencer preguntó, y rió un poco.

La sonrisa de Billy Joe creció más, si acaso es posible.  
>"Porque te consiento."El cantante dijo."Y te canto canciones para dormir."<p>

"Hablando de canciones para dormir...ya es algo tarde, y creo deberías descansar."Cobra continuó hablando."Así que te cantaré algo."

"¿No te cansas de cantar?"El cineasta rió.

El azabache negó con la cabeza.  
>"Es mi trabajo."Billy respondió."Ahora, a dormir."<p>

Wright asintió, apagó la lámpara, y se acomodó en la cama.  
>"Listo."El castaño dijo.<p>

La voz del menor empezó a sonar después de unos segundos:  
>"<em>Just a little bit of your heart<br>Just a little bit of your heart  
>Just a little bit of your heart is all I want<br>Just a little bit of your heart  
>Just a little bit of your heart<br>Just a little bit is all I'm asking for._"

Spencer sintió como lentamente se caía en un sueño profundo gracias a la suave y melodiosa voz de Billy Joe, y lo último que pudo escuchar antes de quedarse completamente dormido fue:  
>"<em>I don't ever tell you how I really feel<br>Cause I can't find the words to say what I mean._"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Aha! ¿A que se estará refiriendo nuestro pequeño Baruch Cohen con esa cancioncita?<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-Sale el nuevo álbum de Ariana Grande, y ya yo tengo la mitad de todas las canciones en esta historia. "Problem" en el capítulo 30, "Bang Bang" en el capítulo 31. Y ya les enlisto las canciones del álbum que aparecieron aquí. Les recomiendo que escuchen el álbum, esta buenísimo -en mi opinión-.**

**-"Best Mistake" de Ariana Grande & Big Sean aparece en la parte en la que Spence escribe sus sentimientos en una hoja cuando están en el restaurante del hotel.**

**-"My Everything" de Ariana Grande es la canción que AJ canta.**

**-"Love Me Harder" de Ariana Grande & The Weeknd es la canción que canta Billy.**

**-"Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart" de Ariana Grande es la canción que canta Billy al final del capítulo. La letra de la canción es muy triste, así que no la puse completa sino que puse las partes que no sonaran muy deprimentes -pero igual es una canción preciosa-.**

**Mas "Question Time" -porque los amo-:**

**-¿Qué harían si Billy les hiciera una broma en la cual él finge que esta muerto? -la fucking ironía-.**

**-Obviamente esta pareja es parte de "FilmSensation(Older!Spencer & Alive!Billy)", pero si tuvieran que ponerle un nombre...¿cuál sería?**

**-¿Parte favorita de esta historia? Vamos, yo se que tienen una.**

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado...**

**¡Ah, Ah, Ah! Espérense un momentito...**

**Les quiero agradecer a todos esos asombrosos artistas que se toman el tiempo para dibujar cosas de mi fic. Estoy totalmente agradecida, y creo que se merecen un súper hiper mega grandísimo abrazo de parte de Anto.**

**Con esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo de "LLVC" -probablemente esté listo en dos semanas-.**

**~Anto, over & out.**


	33. Hands On Me

**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7!**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra.**

**¿Razón por la que el capítulo duró mucho tiempo en realizarse? Inspiración, las ideas me venían y se iban.**

**¿Summary? Si. Es este: En este capítulo, los muchachos se ponen algo íntimos.**

**Advertencia: Menciones de temas algo fuerte -bueno, eso creo-.**

**Ahora si, los dejo leer mi rara imaginación.**

* * *

><p><em>"Keep your hands on me<br>Don't take them off until I say so  
>Let me break you off<br>We'll be taking off  
>Or maybe making love<br>You just keep your eyes on my 'you know what'  
>Trembling, when you touch<br>Rush is racing body baking  
>Picture me and you making<br>Making sweet love  
>Baby give it to me."<em>

_-"Hands On Me" de Ariana Grande -posiblemente escrita por Billy en futuros capítulos del fic-._

* * *

><p>Competitividad.<br>Ya estamos muy conscientes de que Billy lo puede ser, pero...¿y Spencer? Seamos totalmente honestos, aunque no lo parezca, el cineasta es muy competitivo. Eso nos lleva al siguiente día, jueves 11 de diciembre, después de que cierta pareja se levantara temprano para ir a la floristería a ver las flores para la boda.

"¡_Jennifer Bro-pez_!"El menor se cruzó de brazos."Hay que tomar una decisión...y pronto. ¿Rosas o tulipanes?"

Wright, por el otro lado, puso los ojos en blanco.  
>¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Acaso podían descansar un mísero segundo de todos los planes de la boda? Pues, al parecer, no.<p>

Su mirada cayó sobre la consola de videojuegos, y una idea le llegó a la mente al castaño.  
>"¿Te parece si jugamos una partida de '<em>Super Mario Bros.<em>'?"El mayor sugirió, con una ligera sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"¿Qué te crees?"Billy Joe resopló."¿Acaso tengo cara de tener catorce años?"

"Libera el estrés."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

El cantante internacional le lanzó una mirada que decía a gritos "mejor te callas si quieres hablarme de cosas que liberan el estrés".  
>"No, mejor no. Tú siempre haces trampa."Cobra negó con la cabeza.<p>

El cineasta soltó una risa.  
>"¿O será que tú eres malo jugando videojuegos?"Fue su única respuesta a lo que el azabache había dicho.<p>

"Si lo pones de ese modo, te juro que la oportunidad que le estaba dando a tu oferta...se fue volando."Billy respondió.

Wright suspiró.  
>Otra jodida idea le vino a la mente, y esta era una sugerencia a la que su esposo jamás le diría que no.<p>

El castaño luego pegó al menor de la pared, y miró a los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca.  
>"¿Te gustan las apuestas, ah?"El mayor sonrió maliciosamente."Pues, yo te tengo una que sé no dejarías pasar, Cohen."<p>

Spencer luego deslizó una de sus manos dentro del pantalón de Billy Joe.  
>"Tres juegos, tú y yo, quién pierda hace lo que el otro quiera por el resto del día."El cineasta luego sonrió presumidamente -algo no muy usual en él, si se me permite mencionar-."Y yo ya tengo algo en mente para cuando te gane."<p>

"Acabas de hacer un trato."El cantante devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Lastimosamente, Cobra se había olvidado de un grandísimo detalle...que Spencer James Wright era el rey invicto de los videojuegos.<br>Lo cual nos trae a la siguiente escena, donde cierto director de cine está subiendo las escaleras mientras cargaba a su esposo, con una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios.

"¿No debería yo estar cargándote a ti?"Billy alzó una ceja.

"¿Quieres que te suelte, amor?"Spencer resopló, pero sonó más como una risa.

El azabache negó con la cabeza.  
>"No, no. Yo estoy bien. Me encanta que me cargues."Billy Joe respondió.<p>

Con eso, la pareja llegó a su habitación.  
>El cineasta tiró al menor sobre la cama, y le empezó a desabotonar la camisa manga larga anaranjada que Cobra traía puesta, pero al llegar al cuarto botón de la camisa, el cantante lo detuvo abruptamente.<p>

"Spence, tú ganaste. Yo te debería estar consintiendo a ti."Billy dijo.

"No, la apuesta era que si yo ganaba, tú tenías que hacer lo que yo quisiera."Wright aclaró, mientras se cruzaba de brazos."Yo quiero hacer esto, tú me tienes que seguir la corriente."  
>El castaño luego desenvolvió sus brazos, y siguió desabotonando la camisa del menor.<p>

El azabache, por el otro lado, intentó mantenerse tranquilo.  
>Muy pocas eran las veces en las que su esposo lo dominaba a él, y eso mis amigos, frustraba a Cobra King. Habían dos razones para eso: "1) Se sentía incómodo cada vez que Spencer dominaba. 2) Le encanta tener el control durante el sexo, y ver como el cineasta gritaba su nombre y decía cosas en diferentes idiomas -francés, español e inglés serían algunos de los que se podrían mencionar.-"<p>

En un par de minutos, la mitad de la ropa de Billy Joe estaba tirada en el piso, dejando al cantante internacional sólo en sus bóxers negros con estrellas blancas. Wright notó la expresión de inquietud en la cara de su marido, y se acordó de que Billy no estaba muy acostumbrado a que él dominara.  
>"Un besito para asegurarte que todo va estar bien."El castaño plantó un beso en la frente de Cobra, y sonrió.<p>

Spencer luego sacó un par de cosas de una gaveta de su mesa de noche.  
>"Bro, usualmente yo no me preocupo por este tipo de cosas, pero...¿y si hay alguien en casa?"El cineasta escucho a Billy decir.<p>

"No hay nadie, todos se fueron de tour por los lugares más interesantes de París y creo que luego se iban de compras."El mayor respondió, y tiró las cosas al lado del azabache, mientras empezaba a desvestirse para sólo quedar en sus bóxers rojos con calaveras negras.  
>Wright le lanzó una mirada a la ventana para ver si las cortinas estaban abiertas y si cierta Zombie-Soldier los estaba espiando, al ver que las cortinas estaban perfectamente cerradas, el castaño suspiró de alivio.<p>

Billy Joe miró las cosas que tenía a su lado, con curiosidad.  
>¿Una botella de tamaño mediano de lubricante y unos dados? Obvio que entendía para que Spencer necesitaría el lubricante, pero...¿para qué carajo eran los dados? El cantante notó que tenían algo escrito en ellos, pero lastimosamente no podía leerlo, porque esa mañana había tenido problemas para ponerse sus lentes de contacto y decidió que sería mejor no ponérselos. Espérense un momentito...sólo hay dos tipos de dados, los de los juegos de mesa y los de...no. No. <em><strong><span>NO<span>**_. Él jamás sería capaz. Spencer James Wright jamas sería capaz de comprar "_dados sexuales_", a él simplemente no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas.

"Intentare algo nuevo...¿eso está bien contigo, amor?"El cineasta dijo, llamando la atención de Cobra.

El menor asintió, mientras Wright tomaba asiento al lado de él.  
>"¿Sabes la dinámica, verdad?"El castaño preguntó, y luego tomó los dados.<p>

"Más o menos."Billy respondió."Había escuchado sobre los dados, pero nunca supe como se usaban."

"Me tienes que hacer lo que te salga, y vice versa."Spencer explicó."Voy yo primero...para mostrarte."  
>El cineasta luego agitó los dados en sus manos por un momento, y leyó el resultado en voz baja.<p>

"¿Besar cuello y orejas?"Wright alzó una ceja, algo confundido.  
>El castaño se sacudió el sentimiento de confusión de encima, y después le indicó al azabache que se sentara.<p>

Billy Joe obedeció, y movió a un lado la almohada en la que tenía recostada su cabeza para poder sentarse derecho.  
>Spencer comenzó con besos suaves en el cuello, y acto seguido, le plantó uno en el lóbulo de la oreja, recibiendo algunos pequeños sonidos placenteros de parte del cantante internacional.<p>

El cineasta luego le entregó los dados a Cobra, quién inmediatamente los agitó entre sus manos.  
>Después de unos segundos, el menor se detuvo y leyó el resultado en voz alta, con una sonrisa picara.<p>

"¿Lamer muslo?"La expresión de Billy se tornó a una de confusión después de escuchar el resultado en voz alta."¿_Dude_, quién se excita si le lamen el muslo?"  
>Wright se encogió de hombros.<p>

"Ahora te toca hacer de acróbata ruso y ponerme una pierna en el hombro para que te pueda lamer."El azabache bromeó.

El castaño rió un poco.  
>Acto seguido, Billy Joe se inclinó un poco y le dio una lamida al muslo de Spencer, justamente cuatro o siete centímetros arriba de la rodilla.<p>

El cantante le devolvió los dados al cineasta.  
>"Tú turno."Cobra dijo.<p>

Wright repitió el proceso con lo dados, y una sonrisa creció en sus labios al ver el resultado.  
>"Chupar cuello."El castaño dijo en voz alta, con orgullo."¿Qué quieres? ¿Mordida de amor, chupetón casual o quieres que te deje una marca para que quien sea que se te acerque vea que ya tienes dueño?"<p>

"Chupetón casual, obvio."El menor respondió."Las otras dos siempre haces que se vean muy rojas."

"Para que sepan que tú eres mío."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.  
>El cineasta suspiró, le plantó un beso en el cuello a Billy, y luego empezó a chupar en una zona específica del cuello del azabache.<p>

"_Mmhm_, _mio amore_."Billy Joe murmuró, entre gemidos.  
>Joder, el cuello era su parte más sensible, y eso Wright lo sabía más que nadie.<p>

"B-Bro, detente."El cantante dijo, cuando sintió los dientes del castaño rozar su cuello.  
>Pero el mayor no lo hizo, estaba muy enfocado en lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento para darse cuenta de que se había pasado de la línea.<p>

"¡Spence!"El menor lo empujó lejos."Mira, sabes que amo que me hagas lo que se te pegue la gana con mi cuello. Pero te dije que quería una marca que casi no se notara. En cuatro días nos vamos a casar, y no quiero salir en todas las jodidas fotos con una marca más roja que el pelo de Rihanna en 2010."

"Bill, lo siento."Spencer suspiró."Creo que me deje llevar un poco."

Cobra hizo un gesto con la mano, como para decir "olvídalo", y se encogió de hombros.  
>"Cobra perdona y olvida."El azabache respondió.<p>

Billy luego tomó los dados de las manos del cineasta, y los agitó durante varios segundos, mientras tarareaba en voz baja la tonada de "_The_ Song", sin siquiera recordar el efecto que la canción tenía en las personas. Pero...después de todo es la tonada, no la letra de la canción...así que todo estaba bien, ¿no?

El cantante dejó de agitar los dados, para ver el resultado.  
>"Tocar labios."Billy Joe leyó en voz alta, y unos segundos después, rompió en risa."¡<em>Kenny Bro-tega<em>, todos los resultados que me han salido son demasiado random en la vida! ¿Porqué a ti te tocaron los buenos?"

Un par de minutos después, el menor ya estaba dejando de reírse, cuando tuvo la audacia de preguntarle a su esposo:  
>"¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Te toco el labio con un dedo? ¿O te beso?"<p>

"Lo que tú quieras."Wright se encogió de hombros.

"Okay, _bro-man_."Cobra sonrió.  
>Acto seguido, el azabache pasó su dedo índice encima del labio del mayor.<p>

Inmediatamente, el castaño le lamió el dedo.  
>Billy rió un poco, haciéndole notar a Spencer lo que estaba haciendo.<p>

"Ha."El cineasta rió nerviosamente, un ligero sonrojo creciendo en sus mejillas."Lo siento, es la costumbre de que siempre me haces lamer tus dedos para...eh...ya tú sabes que."

"Te ves tan adora-bro cuando te sonrojas."El cantante dijo, y le plantó un beso en los labios al mayor."Mi Spence, mío y sólo mío."

Se separaron después de un par de segundos del beso para verse directamente a los ojos, Wright tomó los dados y susurró:  
>"Mi turno, aliento de mantequilla de maní."<p>

El castaño los agitó en sus manos por varios segundos, y luego miró el resultado, con una ligera sonrisa.  
>"Masajear hombros."Spencer dijo.<p>

Los ojos de Billy Joe se iluminaron ante la mención de la palabra "masaje".  
>Pero claro que quería un masaje, y mucho más si era de parte de su esposo.<p>

"Eh, Bill...creo que necesitamos algo de crema."El cineasta le dijo al azabache, quién se quedó pensativo por varios segundos.

El menor luego sonrió.  
>Para él, todo tenía una solución...y esta estaba en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.<p>

"Mi crema anti-estrés está en el gabinete de abajo."Cobra respondió.

Wright asintió, y chasqueó la lengua mientras hacia una pistola con las manos y le "disparaba" al cantante internacional.  
>"¿Siempre estas preparado para este tipo de cosas, ah Cobra?"El castaño bromeó.<p>

Billy asintió, con una ligera -pero seductiva- risa,  
>"No me dicen Cobra sólo porque sea mi nombre artístico...si sabes a lo que me refiero, <em>Demi Bro-vato<em>."El azabache sonrió presumidamente.

Spencer se sonrojó ante el comentario.  
>No. No. No. Ni siquiera es una cobra, es una jodida anaconda. El cineasta luego negó la cabeza ante tal pensamiento "indecente". Obvio, Wright no era ningún santo, pero ese pensamiento estuvo muy -pero muy- fuera de lugar.<p>

El castaño se movió un poco hacia el lado de la cama de Billy Joe -el lado derecho- para acercarse hacia la mesa de noche. Después de estirar un poco el brazo, Spencer sacó la crema del gabinete y volvió a la posición en la que estaba. El cineasta luego se aplicó un poco de crema en las manos y empezó a masajear suavemente los hombros del menor.

"Hm...mhm."Cobra cerró los ojos para disfrutar tranquilamente de su masaje."¿Qué has estado haciendo con esas manos, bro?"  
>Pero la -no tanto- inocente pregunta se escuchó diferente en los oídos del mayor.<p>

"Eso. No. Es. Asunto. Tuyo."Wright dijo, entrecortadamente.  
>Por cada palabra que mencionara, el castaño apretaba su agarre en los hombros del cantante.<p>

"¡_Zurr_, duele!"Billy se quejó, haciendo notar al director de cine que estaba lastimando a Cohen.

Spencer soltó al azabache, y se aclaró la garganta.  
>"Sólo...sólo no vuelvas a preguntar esas cosas."El cineasta dijo."Lo que yo haga con mi cuerpo es asunto mío, no tuyo."<p>

"Wow, bro."Billy Joe se volteó para darle una mirada a su marido."Eso no fue lo que quise dar a entender. De verdad, lo siento si la pregunta se escuchó así de pervertida."

El par se miró por un par de segundos en silencio.  
>Wright se acordó de lo que su esposo había dicho hace un rato, y soltó un suspiro, antes de decir:<p>

"Wright perdona y olvida."

Cobra sonrió.  
>"Esa es la actitud, cos-<em>bro<em>-nauta."El menor respondió.

"¿Abrazo?"El castaño sugirió.

"¿Para una lindura como tú? Por supuesto."Billy asintió.  
>El cantante luego metió a Spencer en un abrazo.<p>

El cineasta, por el otro lado, se fundió en el abrazo y lentamente se devolvió a su lugar "favorito" en todo el universo...la Villa de los Recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Spencer Wright, de 21 años, suspiró por quinta vez en menos de tres horas.<br>Maldita sea, ¿dónde carajo estaba Cohen? Se supone que debía llegar de su concierto en Malibu hacia cuatro horas.

El cineasta tomó el control remoto de la televisión, y justo cuando estaba apunto de encender el aparato, escuchó como la puerta principal se abría.  
>Luego un par de pasos dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar, y una voz tarareando la letra de "<em>You Love, I Love Me More<em>" de cierto azabache.

La puerta de la sala de estar se abrió de par en par, revelando a cierto cantante internacional, quién lucía más que borracho.  
>"¡<em>Spenz<em>!"Billy dijo, con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

El menor caminó, perezosamente, hacia Wright, para luego caer sobre el regazo del mayor.

"¿Estas borracho?"El castaño preguntó, firmemente.

El azabache soltó una risa, y luego le puso un dedo en el labio al director de cine para callarlo.  
>"¿Yo? Pfft...no."Billy Joe respondió, entre risas.<p>

El cantante luego tomó a Spencer por las mejillas y lo acercó para plantarle un beso en los labios.  
>El cineasta, por el otro lado, al sentir como el asqueroso olor a alcohol se inundaba en sus fosas nasales, se alejó. Wright luego se tapó la nariz.<p>

"Tom me llamo hace un rato...me dijo que...venía en media hora."Cobra dijo, entre ataques de hipo.

"¿Para qué?"El castaño preguntó.

"Me dijo algo de...hip...una reunión no-tan-sorpresa...hip...con el señor Pace y los demás productores...hip...de mi último disco."El azabache respondió, aún con ataques de hipo.

Spencer se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.  
>"Maldita sea contigo, Baruch."El cineasta regañó."Y tú justamente estas borracho."<p>

"Ven, vamos a darte una ducha para que por lo menos no huelas a alcohol."Wright continuó, mientras ayudaba a Billy a levantarse.

"¡Ducha de alcohol y dinero!"El cantante gritó, emocionado.  
>El castaño suspiró. En algún momento tendría que decirle que la ducha no sería ni de alcohol, ni de dinero...sino de agua y jabón.<p>

* * *

><p>Un chorro congelado de agua le cayó en la cara a cierto cantante internacional, haciéndolo pegar un grito que de seguro se pudo haber escuchado en Tokio.<br>"**¡Joder, puta, maldita sea, zorra desgraciada!**"Billy gritó, mientras intentaba alejarse de la regadera de la ducha."**¡¿Acaso me quieres matar?!**"

"Quédate quieto."Spencer lo agarró del brazo, y lo volvió a meter debajo del agua.

"¡Spencil, está jodidamente helada!"El azabache se cruzó de brazos."¡Enciende el agua caliente!"

"Agh."El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco, mientras hacia lo que su esposo le ordenó."Eres una maldita perra malcriada."

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre la pareja durante unos segundos, que fue interrumpido por Billy Joe al decir:  
>"Cántame algo."<p>

"¿Qué tengo?"Wright resopló."¿Cara de esclavo?"

"Si la bota te queda, pues te la pones, bromigo."El cantante dijo, con voz cantarina.

El castaño suspiró, y mientras aplicaba un poco de champú en el cabello de Cobra, empezó a entonar una canción con una voz algo desafinada:  
>"<em>Monday night I feel so low<br>Count the hours they go so slow  
>I know the sound of your voice<br>Can save my soul  
>City lights, streets of gold.<em>"

El menor, por el otro lado, empezó a tararear la melodía de la canción.

"_Look out my window to the world below  
>Moves so fast and it feels so cold<br>And I'm all alone._"Spencer continuó la canción, mientras lavaba el cabello de su marido.  
>Maldita sea, odiaba cantar con toda su alma, pero -como siempre decía- por Billy, él haría lo que fuera.<p>

"_Don't let me die  
>I'm losing my mind<br>Baby just give me a sign_

_And now that you're gone  
>I just wanna be with you<br>And I can't go on  
>I wanna be with you<br>Wanna be with you._"El cineasta siguió cantando.

El azabache ahora se limitó a solamente escuchar a su esposo cantar.  
>No era la voz más preciosa del mundo, pero de verdad disfrutaba a escuchar Wright cantar cada vez que podía.<p>

Después de unos 20 o treinta minutos, el castaño terminó de bañar a Billy Joe -y también lo forzó a usar un poco de enjuage bucal para que su aliento no oliera a alcohol-.  
>Spencer pasó un cepillo por el cabello del cantante, quién de vez en cuando se quejaba de que "le estaba arrancando el pelo".<p>

"No es mi culpa que tengas el pelo demasiado enredado."El mayor gruñó.

"Haz lo mismo que me hace Richard."Cobra se encogió de hombros."Aplica un poco de spray para desenredar el pelo."

"¿Amigo, aún usas eso?"El cineasta rompió en risas."Te recuerdo que eso sólo lo usan los bebés y los niños pequeños."

Una sonrisa medio tonta creció en los labios del menor.  
>"¿Y de donde crees tú que yo saqué el spray?"Billy respondió.<p>

"AJ."El par, luego, dijo al unísono.

Wright puso el cepillo a un lado, y tomó la cara del cantante internacional entre sus manos para que lo mirara a los ojos.  
>"Ve a vestirte."El castaño le dijo antes de plantarle un rápido beso en los labios."Te amo, idiota."<p>

"Yo te amo más."Billy Joe le respondió, aún con la sonrisa tonta en su cara."No lo olvides."  
>El azabache luego le dio un golpecito en la nariz con el dedo índice.<p>

* * *

><p>La reunión "no-tan-sorpresa" con el señor Pace y los productores del último álbum de Cobra había estado totalmente bien hasta que...el cantante empezó a decir un montón de cosas incoherentes.<p>

Tom tomó a Spencer del brazo, y lo sacó de la cocina.  
>"¿Qué le pasa?"El representante del menor se cruzó de brazos."No me digas que está drogado."<p>

"Borracho, probablemente se drogó mientras le preparaba un sándwich de mantequilla de maní."El cineasta respondió.

"Agh, este niño me saca las canas."Henderson se masajeó las sienes."¿Cómo es posible que se drogue, que beba alcohol y que fume con la niña en la casa?"

"Estoy tratando de que deje las drogas, pero es demasiado..."Wright estaba diciendo antes de que fuera interrumpido por un par de risas que provenían de la cocina.  
>Tom y el castaño entraron en la cocina para ver que pasaba.<p>

"...y estaba en mi gira en Japón, los chicos del Dance Crew y yo nos estábamos devolviendo al hotel cuando nos encontramos con lo que parecía un insecto en el piso de la entrada. Scott pensaba que eran babosas, y yo entré en pánico porque odio los insectos y cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos. Empecé a retroceder lentamente, y de repente, Nikki las iluminó con su teléfono y dijo que eran unas hojas en el piso."Billy estaba contándole a los productores y al señor Pace.  
>El azabache también estaba hablando demasiado rápido.<p>

Pace y los productores volvieron a reír.

"Ah, y una vez Bryce y Jordan me sacaron de un zoológico porque quería adoptar un cocodrilo."Billy Joe siguió hablando."Le había hasta puesto un nombre...era Wendy."

"Increíble."El representante del cantante internacional murmuró, asombrado.  
>Spencer lo logró escuchar.<p>

"¿Qué?"El cineasta susurró.

"El señor Pace jamás se ríe."Henderson susurró devuelta.  
>Y así fue como el par -Wright y Tom- descubrió que Cobra servía más cuando estaba drogado en las reuniones con el señor Pace.<p>

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió ante el recuerdo, mientras él y Cobra veían una película.<br>Después de esa sesión con los dados, ninguno de los dos estaba de humor para tener sexo, sino de humor para ver una película tranquilamente y solamente descansar.

Gala se levantó de su camita de perro, y puso sus dos patitas delanteras sobre la cama de la pareja para observar a sus dueños.  
>Billy, sin estar consciente, acarició a la cachorra, mientras que con su brazo izquierdo abrazaba al cineasta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Precioso, no?<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-Dados sexuales. Les explicare la razón, estaba viendo un video del "Dirty Dice Challenge" en Youtube, y me di cuenta de algo...no he leído ni un sólo fic que los mencione, y me pareció buena idea ser la primera del fandom de DTMG que lo haga.**

**-"Be With You" de Enrique Iglesias.**

**-Habia otro flashback, pero no lo incluí por razones de tiempo.**

**-Mañana, 19 de Septiembre, es mi cumpleaños y el de nuestro queridísimo AU! Billy. Siéntanse libres de felicitarme a mi y a Bill.**

**-A pesar de no tener ningún comentario rudo, me gustaría recordarles que por favor ese tipo de cosas no son aceptadas por varias razones. 1) Hieren mucho los sentimientos de las personas -soy mega sensible-. 2) Ponte en el lugar de esa persona que trabajó mucho en un capítulo para que llegues tú con esa negatividad. La crítica constructiva está totalmente aceptada, con tal traten con respeto al autor. Ah, y por favor, por mucho que me guste leerlos, no manden reviews sobre OCs...para eso está el Tumblr del fic y nuestro nuevo perfil de Facebook "Cobra Crew", donde leeremos todas sus propuestas, preguntas y otras cosas. Lamento si sueno algo ruda, pero de verdad quería aclarar esto.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy?**

**-¿Dónde creen que esta Levi ahora? ¿Y qué creen que estará haciendo?**

**-Si hiciera un oneshot sobre el "question time" de los muchachos como profesores, ¿lo leerían?**

**-¿Qué harían en una situacion de peligro con los "bros" -Spencer & Billy-? Explique en modo de historia.**

**-Ya que casi son las doce de la noche aquí -son casi las once-. ¿Qué harían para sorprender a Cobra en su cumpleaños? Explique en modo de historia.**

**-¿Qué creen que estará haciendo Madame X en la cárcel? Hm...expliquenlo en modo de historia, porque sería interesante ver sus versiones de lo que estuviera haciendo Marissa.  
><strong>

**~Anto, over & out.**

**Posdata: OH. MY. FUCKING. GOD.! YA CASI TENGO 16!**


	34. Boss

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "Living La Vida Cobra".**

**Hm...wait a second. ¿Saben que día es hoy, niñas y niños del sol -queria ponerles un sobrenombre por un día-? Hoy es 5 de octubre, y nuestro preciosooo principe Spencer cumpleaños -28 años en el fic-. Asi que, hablaremos de esto al final del cap.**

**Por ahora, disfruten el nuevo capítulo.**

**Y no se acostumbren a las letras de canciones al comienzo de los capítulos, estoy probando este estilo para ver si lo sigo poniendo en el fic. Por el momento, me gusta...pero soy muy indecisa. Así qué...veremos si se quedan o no las letras de canciones.**

**Summary: Billy nos enseña quien es el jefe de una manera muy cómica, más música de parte del dúo Cobra, flashback de Spencer, rumores de Wright en Twitter, Spencer -nuestro bebé responsable- sale a trabajar, y final el dúo Cobra y Wright juegan "verdad o reto". ¿Palabras clave? Oh my gosh, últimamente no les he dado Spoilers. Aquí hay uno, CAPÍTULO SIN KISSES -ósea no hay besitos de los más lindos del universo-.**

* * *

><p>"<em>C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T<br>That's me, I'm confident  
>Don't want yo compliments<br>Use common sense  
>I'm on my Michelle Obama...<br>Shhhh... Shut your mouth  
>Boy I think you know who run this house<br>I ain't thirsty for no bae...  
>'Cause I already know what ya tryna say.<em>"~Boss de Fifth Harmony.

* * *

><p>Billy había estado actuando demasiado raro desde que había empezado a planear la boda, pero en la mañana del viernes 12 de diciembre volvió a su comportamiento usual.<p>

"Párate derecho."Cierto director de cine le ordenó al menor.

Billy Joe se sacó el cepillo de dientes de la boca, y rió.  
>"¿Bro, qué te pasa? ¿Acaso te despertaste a la Hitler?"El azabache bromeó."¡<em>Hail Spenzurr<em>!"

"Hitler no le daba sexo a los judíos."Spencer gruñó, entre dientes.

"Que buen que no soy judío, _Pan Brostado_. Posiblemente católico, mamá jamás me dijo si era cristiano o católico, but _who fucking cares?_ Soy millonario y me voy a comprar otro yate y un cocodrilo."Cobra se encogió de hombros, mientras volvía a su actividad de cepillarse los dientes.  
>El cantante luego tomó un sorbo de agua, y lo escupió en el lavamanos.<p>

"_Love you_."El menor plantó un beso en la mejilla del cineasta."Te amo, _Spencerino_."

Con eso, Billy salió del baño, tarareando una tonada mientras se dirigía al estudio de grabación de la mansión de París.

El iPhone rojo de Wright emitió un pitido, señalándole que había recibido un mensaje. El castaño, rápidamente, lo revisó:  
>"<strong><em>Dat ass, Wright. XOXO ~B<em>**."

Spencer se sonrojó ante dicho mensaje.

* * *

><p>Billy, por el otro lado, se desvió hacia la cocina por un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave y una taza de chocolate caliente. Obvio, necesitaba <em>bro-visiones<em>(provisiones) para trabajar en los últimos detalles de "_Warrior_", eso y aún no había desayunado.

"¡Buenos díaaas!"El cantante internacional saludó, efervescentemente."Llegó el sol de sus mañanas, la luna de sus noches, la estrella más brillante del firmamento."

Pero el Equipo Cobra -o como mejor eran conocidos, "la _Cobra Crew_"- sólo le lanzó una mirada a su "jefe", y volvieron a su actividad.

"¡Brosephs y Brosefinas, llegó el rey!"Billy Joe dijo, desesperado -ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ignoraran-."¡El capitán del barco, el líder de la manada, the boss, el padrino! ¡Joder, soy el Nick Fury de la Cobra Crew! ¡Ustedes son mi S. H. I. E. L. D!"  
>Con respecto a la referencia a Marvel, el azabache se refería que era demasiado difícil entrar en la Cobra Crew. Sólo podían entrar amigos cercanos del cineasta y de Cobra, gente a la que ellos confiaran. De hecho, si se me permite mencionar, Billy era algo reservado con los asuntos de su Cobra Crew, no quería gente desconocida metiendose en sus cosas privadas.<p>

"Ya te escuchamos."Lolo gruñó."Nos acabamos de despertar, Cobra. No estamos de humor para rendirte alabanzas."

El cantante suspiró, entendiendo totalmente a sus amigos.

Billy Joe luego tomó asiento al lado de su hija, mientras esperaba que su madre le sirviera el desayuno.  
>"¡Buenos días, Ari-Jo!"El azabache le dijo a la menor, con una sonrisa.<p>

"¡Buenos diaaaas!"Ariana saludó, con una voz cantarina y la misma energía que tenía su padre esa mañana.  
>La niña luego devolvió la sonrisa.<p>

Shanila, quién observaba desde su asiento la escena, notó algo en la sonrisa de padre e hija. No, no era ninguna de esa basura de sentimentalismo. Era el modo en que ambos parecían tener el mismo toque de diablura, como si estuvieran sincronizados.

"¿Vamos a escribir algo nuevo hoy?"AJ le preguntó a su padre, emocionada.

Cobra asintió, mientras le desordenaba el cabello a la niña.  
>"Obvio, chiquita."El cantante rió."Después de que termine los toques finales de <em>Warrior<em>."

La sonrisa de Ariana creció aún más.  
>De verdad le encantaba escribir música con su papá, era una de sus cosas favoritas en todo el universo entero.<p>

* * *

><p>Después de desayunar, Billy y AJ se fueron directo al estudio de grabación, donde -luego de que el mayor terminara su trabajo- el par tuvo una tormenta de ideas para la canción. Decidieron que el tema de esta canción sería "<em>fama<em>", pero lastimosamente, aún no tenían nada escrito en sus hojas.

Y como un rayo de luz, al cantante internacional se le vino una idea a la mente.  
>Billy Joe luego tomó su lapicero, y rápidamente, escribió su idea antes de que se le desapareciera de la cabeza.<p>

"_Now I've got a confession  
>When I was young I wanted attention<br>And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
>Anything at all for them to notice me.<em>"El azabache tarareó en voz baja.

Genial, ya tenía el primer verso.  
>¿Ahora qué? Ya no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como seguirla, hasta que Cobra King se dio cuenta de algo. Joder, la letra estaba inspirada en su infancia -obvio que sería otra canción de R&amp;B con un ritmo movido, ya que últimamente sólo hacia "<em>acústicos<em>" en los conciertos-.

Una sonrisa maliciosa creció en sus labios, mientras otro ataque de inspiración le llegaba a la mente. Y este tampoco lo dejaría escaparse.

En su letra cursiva -pero algo desordenada-, el cantante escribió la siguiente parte de la canción:  
>"<em>But I ain't complaining<br>We all wanna be famous  
>So go ahead and say what you wanna say<br>You know what it's like to be nameless  
>Want them to know what your name is<br>'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

_When I grow up  
>I wanna be famous<br>I wanna be a star  
>I wanna be in movies<br>When I grow up  
>I wanna see the world<br>Drive nice cars  
>I wanna have groupies<br>When I grow up  
>Be on TV<br>People know me  
>Be on magazines<br>When I grow up  
>Fresh and clean<br>Number one bro when I step out on the scene_."

A Ariana, por el otro lado, le había llegado una idea muy diferente para una canción.  
>Otra canción romántica, y esta obviamente, era otra sobre su padre y su padrastro.<p>

La niña tomó su lápiz, lo mordió nerviosamente, y luego acercó la punta del lápiz a la hoja.  
><strong><em>No.<em>** Se detuvo a mitad de su acción. **_¿Y si a su papá no le gustaba la letra? Después de todo, él tiene años en la industria y sabe que está bien y que no._**

AJ suspiró, y puso su lápiz a un lado de la hoja.  
>La menor luego se colocó una mano en la barbilla y apoyó el brazo sobre la mesa, a modo de que su mano aguantara su barbilla.<p>

"_I dug a single seed into the ground  
>I hope it grows, grows.<em>"Ariana tarareó en voz baja la letra de una de las canciones de su padre.  
>Una canción que había escuchado en la laptop de Billy, que decía "<em>DBGTL - Unfinished<em>".

La azabache luego ahogó un grito.  
>¿"<strong><em><span>Unfinished<span>_**"? Eso significaba que la canción no estaba terminada y se suponía que no debía haberla escuchado.

AJ volteó la mirada hacia su padre para ver si la había escuchado, más el mayor parecía aún enfocado en su actividad.

"_In a year or two if you're around  
>You'll see a rose, rose.<em>"La niña se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz de Billy Joe cantar la siguiente parte de la canción.

"_Pack me up and keep me hidden somewhere, that you can find me  
>On this train to Paris going nowhere, draw the bridge behind me.<em>"El azabache continuó cantando.

Cobra luego le lanzó una mirada a su hija, y chasqueó la lengua, señalándole que continuara cantando.

"_Don't be gone too long (too long)  
>Cause you won't be there to love me when you're gone<br>Don't be gone too long (too long)  
>Tell me who's gonna love me when you're gone.<em>"Ariana cantó el coro, algo tímida.  
>No sabía si su padre estaba molesto porque había escuchado la canción sin su permiso, o si sólo quería escucharla cantar.<p>

El cantante, por el otro lado, volvió a repetir el coro.  
>"<em>Golden leaves are dancing on the ground<br>It's getting cold, cold  
>Safe from time, we'll be forever young<br>Never old, old  
>See upon a fire out in space, zooming up behind me<br>All the wonder written on your face  
>Was there inside me.<em>"El par cantó al unísono.

Billy se detuvo abruptamente a mitad del coro.  
>"<strong><em>¡TÚ!<em>**"El azabache gritó, emocionado, asustando a la menor por el repentino acto.

Billy Joe luego le dio un abrazo a su hija.  
>"¡No puedo creerlo, <em>brohemian<em>!"El mayor sonrió."¡Busqué a Demi Lovato, a Fifth Harmony...hasta a Nicki Minaj, pero maldita sea, tenía a mi dueto de _DBGTL_ al lado mío todo el jodido tiempo!"

AJ abrió los ojos como platos.  
>"El destino está llamándote, cariño."La sonrisa de Cobra se tornó de emocionada a presumida."Déjame ser quién te abra todas las puertas de la industria."<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback...-<strong>_

Spencer Wright, de 19 años, entró en la mansión de su novio, después de un largo día en la universidad.  
>El joven aspirante a cineasta se dirigió a la sala de estar para solamente tirarse sobre el mueble a ver televisión y relajarse un buen rato; pero al entrar en la sala de estar, se encontró con su novio escondido detrás del mueble, con un colador en la cabeza y una espátula entre las manos.<p>

"¿Pero qué demonios?"Wright lucía totalmente confundido.

Billy, de 18 años, hizo un gesto de hiciera silencio, y luego palmeó el lugar a su lado, invitándole al mayor a sentarse.  
>El castaño suspiró, y se sentó al lado del cantante, tirando su bolso estilo mensajero de color gris al lado de él.<p>

"_La Apocalipsis Zombie comenzó_."Billy Joe le susurró a su novio.  
>La expresión en la cara del menor lucía tan seria que hasta daba risa, pero Spencer se aguantó la risa.<p>

"¿A qué carajo te refieres, Cohen?"El aspirante a cineasta se cruzó de brazos, y apoyó la espalda del mueble.

"Estoy infectado."Cobra se deshizo una venda que tenía envuelta alrededor de la muñeca izquierda, y le mostró a su novio las manchas de sangre que estaban en el dorso de su muñeca -a pesar de no tener ninguna herida-."Ari-Jo me mordió."

"¿Y crees que un colador y una espátula te van a ayudar a...?"Wright se detuvo a mitad de la oración, al darse cuenta de algo.  
>El castaño luego se levantó, dejando al azabache totalmente confundido.<p>

Spencer se acercó con sumo cuidado a Junior -de dos años-, quién estaba sentada en el piso, viendo televisión.  
>El aspirante a cineasta luego cargó a la pequeña, y se sentó con ella en el mueble.<p>

Billy, quién se había parado, observaba desde atrás del mueble la escena.

Wright le abrió la boca a la niña, y notó una pequeña marca blanca en la parte superior de la boca.  
>"¿Zombies, huh?"El castaño le lanzó una mirada al cantante."Amigo, le están creciendo los dientes."<p>

"¿Qué?"Billy Joe abrió los ojos como platos."¿Tan rápido? ¿No se supone que es a los tres o cuatro años?"  
>Spencer se encogió de hombros.<p>

"Ni idea."El aspirante a cineasta dijo."¿Tengo cara de pediatra? No, tengo cara de universitario que debería estar descansando para después irse en tres horas a hacer un comercial y luego largarse a Venice a trabajar."

El azabache, prácticamente, saltó el mueble y tomó asiento al lado del mayor.  
>"¿Y si me dejas ayudarte?"Cobra sonrió."¡Te podría buscar un empleo como director! ¡T-Te podría conseguir un estudio de filmación...uno para ti solito, donde tú seas el único jefe y tu equipo de filmación tiemble cuando te vea llegar!"<p>

Wright soltó una risa ligera.  
>"Me encantaría."El castaño devolvió la sonrisa, la cual, al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, se cayó un poco."Pero, B, eso es sólo una fantasía tuya. Jamás llegare a ser tan talentoso para poder tener mi propio estudio. Sólo sirvo para hacer comerciales."<p>

El cantante internacional se cruzó de brazos.  
>"Bro, si tienes esa actitud...tu sueño no se podría cumplir."Billy negó con la cabeza.<p>

El menor le dio una mirada a su novio, y dijo:  
>"Hey, yo <strong><em><span>creo<span>_** en ti. No me importa cuantas veces falles, yo **_siempre_** estaré allí para apoyarte."

A Billy Joe luego se le ocurrió una idea.  
>El azabache tomó su guitarra acústica, y empezó a tocar unos acordes.<p>

"_Never win first place, I don't support the team  
>I can't take direction, and my jeans are never<br>clean  
>Teachers hated me, my parents hated me<br>I was always in a fight cuz I can't do nothin'  
>right.<em>"Cobra entonó la letra de la canción de Pink.

"_Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
>I can't take the person starin' back at me<br>I'm a hazard to myself_

_Don't let me get me  
>I'm my own worst enemy<br>Its bad when you annoy yourself  
>So irritating<br>Don't wanna be my friend no more  
>I wanna be somebody else.<em>"El cantante continuó.

"_Producer told me, **"You'll be a film director,  
>All you have to change is everything you are." <strong>  
>Tired of being compared to damn Kenny Ortega<br>He's so lame-sauce, that just ain't me_

_Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
>somethin<br>A day in the life of someone else?  
>Cuz I'm a hazard to myself.<em>"Billy siguió con la canción, alterando ligeramente la letra para que encajara con la situación de su novio.

El mayor sólo se limitó a oír.  
>Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Cohen le cantara a cada cinco minutos, y tampoco era que le molestara, es más, le encantaba oírlo cantar.<p>

El menor cambió la tonada de la canción abruptamente.  
>"<em>So raise your glass if you are wrong<br>In all the right ways  
>All my underdogs, we will never be, never be<br>Anything but loud  
>And nitty gritty dirty little freaks<br>Won't you come on, and come on, and  
>Raise your glass<br>Just come on and come and  
>Raise Your Glass!<em>"Billy Joe cantó.

Spencer sonrió.  
>Las dos canciones lo hicieron sentir mejor, mucho pero mucho mejor.<p>

"Ya entendí, ya entendí."El aspirante a cineasta dijo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Cobra Junior."¿Podrías dejar de cantar?"

El azabache rompió en risa.  
>"Si lo hago, dejo de tener trabajo."Cobra respondió, entre risas.<p>

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo, mientras se amarraba una corbata color vino tinto, la cual resaltaba perfectamente con su camiseta manga larga de color morado uva.<br>Hoy tendría una reunión con Seb y el equipo de EuroDisney para seguir discutiendo el tema de quienes interpretarían los personajes de Phantom Manor.

El teléfono de Wright emitió un pitido, señalando que había recibido un mensaje.  
>El castaño desconectó su teléfono del cargador, y revisó el mensaje -el cual era de Barry-.<p>

"_**WRIGHT. ¡MÉTETE EN TU JODIDO TWITTER Y VE QUE CARAJO ESTÁ EN LOS TRENDING TOPICS! ARRÉGLALO EN ESTE INSTANTE.**_"Eso era lo que el mensaje del productor de _Zombeach Party_.

Spencer resopló.  
>"¿Qué habré hecho ahora?"El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se metía en la aplicación de <em>Twitter<em>.

Wright abrió los ojos como platos, la aplicación se abrió.  
>Todo el <em>timeline<em> del director de cine estaba lleno de _tweets_ referentes a que se habían filtrado fotos "_provocativas_" de él.

El castaño le dio click a un link de un _tweet_, y lo primero que salió fue una foto de un joven de cabello muy oscuro -ni siquiera del mismo color del cabello de Spencer- posando de espaldas mientras se tomaba la foto.

El cineasta cerró la página, e inmediatamente se puso a escribir un _tweet_:  
>"<em>Centro de atención de nuevo. Nadie lo entiende, pero tratan de decirme quién soy. ¿Quieres una imagen perfecta en la cual creer? Entonces estas en el lugar equivocado. Los mismos rumores una y otra vez, pero ellos no lo entienden. No me conocen.<em>"

Después de enviar el _tweet_, Wright revisó sus menciones y le respondió a varios fans, hasta que llegó a un _tweet_ de una Zombie-Soldier que le llamó la atención:  
>"<em>Kaye, eres tú el de las fotos? Por favor responde, no me parece cool que violen tu privacidad.<em>"

Lo cual el castaño respondió con:  
>"¡<em>Pero claro que no, dulzura! Estoy más en forma que ese idiota. No deberían creer todos esos rumores que se andan esparciendo por ahí. Jamás me tomaría ese tipo de fotos.<em>"

Spencer luego puso su iPhone en su bolsillo, y se roció un poco de perfume en su cuello y en su ropa.  
>El cineasta se dio una mirada en el espejo, y inhaló una bocanada de aire por la nariz, para exhalarla por la boca.<p>

"Me siento bien, me veo bien. Todo está bien."Wright le sonrió a su reflejo.

* * *

><p>El director de cine entró en la sala de reuniones de las oficinas de EuroDisney, caminando como si fuera dueño del edificio.<br>Spencer luego tomó asiento en una silla de oficina cerca de la silla de Rouge, y sacó uno de sus sketchbooks.

"Buenos días, señor Rouge."El cineasta saludó, con un tono de seriedad en su voz.

Seb asintió, a manera de saludo.  
>"Empieza a hablar, súper estrella."El hombre dijo, y ladeó la cabeza, señalándole al menor el equipo.<p>

Wright se levantó de su asiento, sketchbook en mano.  
>"Ehem."El castaño se aclaró la garganta."Buenos días equipo...y Bennet."<p>

Un par de mujeres se rieron por lo bajo.  
>El "nuevo" llevaba apenas diez días yendo a las reuniones, y ya se burlaba de Bennet como la mayoría de ellos lo hacían.<p>

"Buenos días a ti también, _Hollywood_."El pelirrojo sonrió burlonamente.

Spencer rió, más sonó como resoplido.  
>"Para tu información, este chico es de <em>Miami<em>."El cineasta le dijo al asistente de Rouge."Aunque muy dentro de mi, quisiera haber nacido en _Baton Rouge_ -en _Lousiana_-, donde hubo una oleada de asesinatos que hizo que la gente no saliera de sus casas durante meses."

"¿Tan raro eres?"Bennet alzó una ceja.

"Soy **_mega_** normal."Wright respondió, y se encogió de hombros.

"Jóvenes, ¿podrían dejar de actuar como bebés?"Rouge llamó la atención del par."Spencer, por favor continúa."  
>El castaño asintió.<p>

Spencer luego abrió su block, y les mostró un dibujo al equipo de Seb.  
>Era de un joven sentado de en una silla de oficina, mirando hacia una ventana donde se veía un jardín hermoso.<p>

"Gracey."El cineasta comenzó a hablar."Si leyeron mi guión, verán que él, Tom y L.L también serán parte de la historia de _Phantom Manor_...y si la película tiene un gran éxito...quiero hacer una secuela sobre _The Haunted Mansion_."

Wright suspiró.  
>"Quiero que Billy intérprete a <em>Nathaniel 'Nathan' Killian Gracey<em>."El castaño dijo."Gracey es un vanidoso, y quién más podría interpretar el papel que el mismísimo rey de la vanidad. Gracey tiene ojos azules que penetran el alma de todas las doncellas, y...¿saben quién también tiene ojos azules que tienen en ese efecto en las personas? **Billy**. **Joe**. **Cobra**. ¿Me captan?"

"Tenerlo en la película sería..."Seb se dio unos golpecitos en el labio, pensativo.  
>¿Positivo o negativo? El hombre había escuchado rumores de que Cobra era algo...demandante.<p>

"Lucrativo."Spencer lo interrumpió."Billy es muy famoso, y podría atraer a muchas personas a ver la película sólo porque él está en ella."  
>El cineasta evitó decir "<em>mi esposo<em>" en la oración, por una razón. Era algo que hacia en las reuniones porque no quería que nadie lo tachara de que sólo era famoso porque era esposo de Cobra, y si mencionaba mucho que estaba casado con un ídolo internacional del pop mega famoso y millonario, la gente comenzaría a creerlo.

"Sólo imaginen cuanta gente iría al cine sólo para ver a Billy, pero terminen siendo envueltos por la historia y...**_¡BAM!_** Siguen viendo la película hasta que salga de las carteleras, compran el DVD y la banda sonora."Wright continuó hablando."Estoy hablando de que Billy podría ayudar a que esto se vuelva un fenómeno."

Rouge lo pensó después de lo que el castaño había dicho, y Spencer tenía razón.  
>Billy le podría hacer mucha publicidad a la película, y este sería un -como ya dicho por el cineasta- un fenómeno extraordinario.<p>

"Me gusta la idea."El hombre dijo."Ahora, prosigue."

Wright asintió, y pasó la página de su sketchbook.  
>En esta hoja, se mostraba un joven vestido como sirviente, aguantando una bandeja de plata en la mano derecha. No había ningún fondo extravagante como con el dibujo de Nathaniel Gracey, pero si habían varios objetos -una mesa con un florero y un espejo circular- pintados, como si el castaño hubiera dejado el dibujo a la mitad.<p>

"_Thomas 'Tom' Kaye Basset_."Spencer explicó."Es el sirviente personal del señor Gracey. Un joven de _Gloucester_ -_Inglaterra_- que fue comprado por el tío de Gracey para que fuera el mayordomo de Nathaniel. Ustedes lo conocen como el _Fantasma_, nosotros en América lo conocemos mejor como el _Ghost Host_. Dos roles totalmente iguales en la atracción, pero a la vez son muy diferentes."

El cineasta tragó algo de saliva, antes de continuar.  
>"Y-yo lo interpretaré."Wright luego dijo, algo nervioso.<br>Claro, había interpretado algunos personajes menores en sus películas. Pero siempre le había llamado la atención en estar en uno de sus propios proyectos, y esta sería su oportunidad de hacerlo.

Seb miró a Spencer por un par de segundos, como si lo estuviera examinando.  
>"¿Actúas?"El mayor alzó una ceja.<p>

"Pues, eh...mi amigo Rajeev tomó clases de teatro en la universidad, y yo a veces lo acompañaba."El cineasta se rascó la nuca, nervioso."Y he interpretado algunos personajes en mis películas."

Rouge soltó una risa.  
>"Ah, tranquilo, muchacho."El hombre respondió."Si le quieres dar una oportunidad a la actuación, pues adelante."<p>

Con eso, la reunión siguió adelante, y Wright habló sobre quién interpretaría el tercer personaje.  
>"AJ Cobra."El castaño suspiró."Quiero que mi hijastra haga el papel de <em>Little Leota<em>."

* * *

><p><em>¿Y si la reunión fue bien después de eso?<em> Están totalmente en lo correcto.  
>A Seb le agradaron las ideas de incluir al dúo Cobra y a Wright, además de los personajes ya mencionados por el director de cine en las primeras reuniones.<p>

Pero ahora, ya era mediodía y Spencer recién había llegado a la mansión, donde se encontró a cierto par de azabaches acostados en el piso de la sala de estar, viendo un programa sobre ciencia. No que a ninguno de los dos le importara como carajo se hacían los neumáticos de los autos, pero...meh, no había nada bueno en la televisión.

"_When the crypt goes creak,  
>And the tombstones quake.<br>Spooks come out for a swinging wake.  
>Happy haunts materialize,<br>And begin to vocalize.  
>Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.<em>"Junior tarareó en voz baja, mientras acomodaba su almohada azul celeste, y recostaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

"_No hay nadie que cause tal admiración,  
>de todos soy el campeón;<br>Soy el líder y la inspiración,  
>y es muy fácil saber la razón.<em>"Billy, por el otro lado, entonó la letra de otra canción de Disney, mientras se observaba en un espejo compacto.

"¿Verdad o reto?"El cantante le preguntó a la niña.

"Verdad."AJ se encogió de hombros.

"Del uno al infinito...¿qué tan guapo soy?"Billy Joe sonrió presumidamente, y le lanzó un beso a su reflejo en el espejo."Dios, soy tan ardiente."

Jonathan, quién estaba sentado en el mueble, le lanzó un puñado de palomitas de maíz al azabache, a modo de que le prestará atención.  
>"¿De quién crees que lo sacaste, mocoso malcriado?"El fantasma se cruzó de brazos.<p>

"Pero si _Gruñóncito_ volvió a hablarme."La sonrisa de Cobra se tornó más presumida aún -si acaso es posible-."Pensé que no me querrías hablar después de que te metí en la aspiradora por comerte **MI** frasco de mantequilla de maní suave **SIN SIQUIERA** pedirme permiso."

"Ni siquiera me gusta la suave, en mi opinión, la mejor es la crujiente."Cohen resopló."Sólo me la comí porque no había nada más que comer aquí."

El cantante internacional devolvió su atención a su espejo compacto y a su hija.  
>"<em>Bro-sigue<em> (Prosigue)."Billy le dijo a la niña."¿Qué tan guapo soy?"

"Eres la belleza del universo."Ariana respondió."¿Porqué crees que salí a ti?"

El azabache le pellizcó la mejilla a la menor.  
>"Por eso te adoro, chiquita."Billy Joe le plantó un beso en la frente."Siempre sabes que decir."<p>

Cierto cineasta, por el otro lado, se quedo recostado del marco de la puerta, observando la escena. Wright también se dio cuenta de que ninguno del trío le había prestado atención a su presencia.

"¿Baruch, verdad o reto?"Hasta ahora.

El mencionado cantante se volteó a hacía donde provenía la voz, y si su sonrisa ya no estuviera tan grande, le hubiera crecido aún más.  
>"¡<em>Spenzurr<em> James Wright!"Cobra canturreó."Verdad, obvio."

"¿Quién es el rey?"El castaño preguntó.

"_Pregúntale a Mariah,  
>Pregúntale a Madonna,<br>Pregúntale a Beyoncé,  
>Who the king is?<br>And they say Billy Joe._"El azabache tarareó un rap improvisado como respuesta.

"_Ask Fergie,  
>Ask Christina,<br>Who they think the king is  
>And they all say Billy Joe.<em>"Billy continuó.

"Tu turno."El cantante internacional sonrió."¿Verdad o reto?"

Obviamente, el director de cine no iría con un reto. Los retos de Billy eran demasiado peligrosos, justo como el menor.  
>"Verdad."Spencer respondió.<p>

"¿Qué harías si no fueras director de cine?"Billy Joe preguntó, curioso.

"Detective de homicidios, o abogado."El cineasta se encogió de hombros."¿Tú?"

"Aún seguiría siendo tu esposo. Ese es uno de los mejores trabajos que he tenido."La sonrisa del azabache cambió de presumida a una sencilla y genuina sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz, feliz no cumplea...jodida vida contigo, Spencer James. ¿Porqué tenias que cumplir años y arruinar todo el punto de que te cante la canción?<strong>

**Meh, la otra versión.**

**"Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños a mi, a mi. Feliz, feliz cumpleaños...¿a quién? A Zombie Lord."**

**Te amamos, castaño. A Billy tambien lo amamos, él es nuestro rey...y tú, Spence, nuestra reina.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-Canciones usadas en este capítulo:**

***"When I Grow Up" de Pussycat Dolls.**

***"Don't Be Gone Too Long" de Chris Brown y Ariana Grande.**

***"Don't Let Me Get Me" y "Raise Your Glass" de Pink.**

***"Grim Grinning Ghosts" y "Gastón" de Disney.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son _siempre_ aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-Es el cumpleaños de Spencer. ¿Cómo lo sorprenden? Se parece a la del cap anterior, pero obvio hay que hacerla.**

**-Y ya que AJ cumple el martes. ¿Cómo la sorprenderían a ella?**

**-¿Cómo creen que sería Billy de juez -ha, recuerdan ese episodio-? Explique en modo de historia.**

**-Esto va con la pregunta de arriba:**

**El cantante internacional Billy Joe Cobra, de 15 años, esta audicionando gente en "Este País Hace Cosas", cuando llega la pausa de descanso. Tú, que eres una/un jueza/juez del programa y amiga/amigo de él, te le acercas para hablarle sobre la última audición -inventen algo gracioso sobre esa audición- que vieron. Puedes notar que Cobra parece algo nervioso, y un poco insistente -pero eso ya es usual-. Hasta que te volteas y ves a cierto aspirante a cineasta de 16 años parado como a 10 pies detrás de ti, con una sonrisa timida. Te alejas al notar que Billy quería hablar a solas con el castaño, y después de unos 20 minutos, se escuchan gritos proviniendo del camerino del azabache. Al rato, llega Billy al set, todo molesto e irritado y con algunos moretones mal-cubiertos con maquillaje. Le preguntas que paso, y él te dice que "nada". Y justo antes de que las cámaras empiecen a rodar, lo agarras del brazo y lo llevas al Backstage. Expliquen en modo de historia, y terminen el imagine -omg, por favor hagan este, de verdad quiero saber que harían-.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo -díganme en los reviews si les gusto el cap-.**

**~Anto, over and out.**


	35. Flawless

**¿Pidieron nuevo capítulo, bebés del sol? ¿Si? Pues, que bueno, porque Billy y Spencer me dieron una dosis de inspiración ayer por la tarde que les juro que me ayudó a terminar este capítulo -por cierto, terminé el capitulo a las tres de la mañana-.**

**¿Habrá summary hoy? No, porque les juro que si les doy un summary...habrán jodidos spoilers, y no les quiero arruinar la sorpresita. ¿Ok?**

**Wait, sólo quisiera aclarar que aún no es el capítulo de la boda. Falta uno más, y llegaremos a ese especial día -del cual espero fan art, porque esos dos se van a ver más fabulosos que Kim Kardashian y su vestido de novia Vera Wang en el 2012-.**

**Ahora si, lean las cosas raras que salen de imaginación gracias a Baruch Cohen y a Spencer Wright.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Momma taught me good home training<br>My Daddy taught me how to love my haters  
>My sister told me I should speak my mind<br>My man made me feel so God damn fine (I'm flawless!)_

_You wake up, flawless  
>Post up, flawless<br>Ridin' round in it, flawless  
>Flossin' on that, flawless<br>This diamond, flawless  
>My diamond, flawless<br>This rock, flawless  
>My Roc, flawless<br>I woke up like this, I woke up like this  
>We flawless, ladies tell 'em<br>I woke up like this, I woke up like this  
>We flawless, ladies tell 'em<br>Say "I look so good tonight"  
>God damn, God damn<br>Say "I look so good tonight"  
>God damn, God damn, God damn.<em>"-_**Flawless, Beyoncé**_.

* * *

><p>Spencer le lanzó una sonrisa algo tímida a la cámara frontal de su iPhone rojo, y tomó una foto para enviársela a Billy por Snapchat. Era sábado 13 de diciembre, y mientras él estaba recostado sobre su cama; el menor estaba en su estudio de grabación, teniendo una reunión por video chat con Pace Records y enviándole "<em>Warrior<em>" a dicha disquera.  
>Obviamente, el álbum ya estaba listo, ya que Billy Joe se pasó toda la noche revisando que el álbum en el que había trabajado por casi cuatro meses...era lo que él había tenido en mente cuando lo empezó.<p>

Rápidamente, el cineasta obtuvo una respuesta en Snapchat de parte del cantante.  
>Era un video de menos de 7 segundos de Cobra, diciéndole "<em>Stop, babe, you're making me blush<em> (**_detente, bebé, haces que me sonroje_**)" y también lanzándole un beso.

La sonrisa del director de cine se tornó a una entre tímida y enamorada, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban caliente, debido a que se estaba sonrojando.

Wright ojeó a su lado, donde cierta azabache estaba sentada, con la mirada hipnotizada mientras veía la película "_Ralph, El Demoledor_" en la pantalla plana de la habitación.  
>Junior parecía estar recitando los diálogos en voz baja, ya que sus labios se movían acorde con los personajes en la televisión.<p>

"Los cumplidos no cargan estas baterías, soldado."El castaño escucho a la menor decir justo cuando Calhoun lo hacía en el televisor.

Spencer sonrió, y enfocó su mirada en la pantalla.  
>Le pareció "mega normal" cuando su hijastra entró en su habitación, con una sonrisa sencilla, y le preguntó si quería ver una película con ella porque, según Ariana, "no había nada que hacer en esta casa y no podía escribir nueva música con su padre porque él estaba en una reunión importante". Jonathan llegó a los 10 minutos, aclamando que estaba "jodidamente aburrido" y luego se acostó sobre la almohada del director de cine como si fuera un gato.<p>

La azabache se recostó del brazo del cineasta, y bostezó.  
>"Ni siquiera son las diez de la mañana, y tú ya te quieres dormir."Wright bromeó.<p>

AJ rió, más sonó como un resoplido.  
>"Re-<em>bro<em>-lución Francesa, no deberías estar enviándole Snaps a mi papá."La menor bromeó devuelta.

"¿Re-_bro_-lución Francesa?"El castaño sonrió, y metió su mano en un bowl de palomitas de maíz."No la había escuchado antes. In-ge-ni-oso."

"Siempre."Cobra Junior respondió, con tono presumido.

Hubo un extraño silencio incómodo -aunque lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la película en el fondo- , hasta que Spencer lo interrumpió al decir:  
>"¿Y cómo te va?"<p>

"Meh."La azabache se encogió de hombros."Sigo siendo Libra y sigo planeando cosas malvadas, excepto que ahora no las planeo para ti. ¿Qué me dices de ti, padras-_bro_?"

"Hum, como que hoy andas inspirada con los so-_bro_-nombres."El cineasta rió.

"¡Oooh!"AJ levantó el puño para chocarlo contra el de su padrastro."Nada mal para ser tu primera palabra del _Bro_-cabulario."

"Gracias, gracias."El mayor sonrió, mientras chocaba el puño contra el de su hijastra.

Wright luego se acordó de la pregunta.  
>"Sigo siendo director de cine, y sigo casado con tu padre."El castaño respondió."Nada interesante."<p>

El par se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos.  
>Ariana con su mirada fija en la película mientras trataba de quedarse despierta; Spencer, por el otro lado, estaba tenía la mirada en la pantalla del televisor, pero la mente en otro de sus muchos recuerdos.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>Baruch, de 14 años, entró en el salón de los de noveno grado(tercer año de bachillerato) con una sonrisa en la cara -haciendo que sus retenedores azul eléctrico se vieran en el proceso- y su mochila colgando de su hombro izquierdo.<br>El joven saludó tímidamente, con un gesto de mano, y tomó asiento en un pupitre al lado de Shanila y justo adelante de Spencer.

"¿Están listos para el tercer lapso?"Cohen preguntó.  
>La timidez que había tenido al entrar, se le había ido al ver a su amiga y a su no...ehem...mejor amigo.<p>

"Si tú me ayudas a estudiar, claro que lo estoy."Spencer -de 15 años- sonrió, sin quitar su mirada de su cómic de Dracula.

Lolo se acercó a Baruch.  
>"¡Barry, no fuiste el sábado a mi fiesta en yate!"La rubia se cruzó de brazos."Estaba todo el equipo de basketball...menos el mismísimo capitán del equipo...ósea tú, lindura."<p>

"Ya te había dicho que tenía planes para ese día con Shanila y Spencer."El azabache respondió.

"¿Con el geek de Wright?"Calorie resopló, más sonó como una risa."Cariño, ya eres popular. Deberías juntarte con gente de tu mismo status social en vez de juntarte con _Niño-Zombie_."

"Por lo menos, no actúo como una perra como tú."El aspirante a cineasta le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a la rubia.

Lolo apretó los puños antes de darle una bofetada al castaño.

* * *

><p>Spencer entró en la sala de estar de la mansión Cobra, la cual tenía las luces apagadas.<br>El aspirante a cineasta alzó una ceja, confundido, ya que su novio le dijo que viniera para que hablaran de algo importante.

Se oyó un chasquido de dedos, y las luces se encendieron para mostrar a Cobra sentado en una silla de oficina con una pose de villano de película de acción.  
>El menor estaba vestido con unos jeans azul oscuro, camiseta cuello en v blanca con rayas negras, chaqueta negra y unos converse rojos.<p>

"Spencer, ahora que somos pareja, he decidido convertirte en mi nuevo proyecto."El cantante dijo.

"Billy, no tienes que hacer esto."El mayor suspiró.

"Lo sé, eso es lo que me hace muy bueno."Billy sonrió."¿Y quién mejor para ayudarte que yo?"  
>Música luego empezó a sonar en el fondo.<p>

"_Whenever I see someone  
>Less fortunate than I<br>(And let's face it - who isn't  
>Less fortunate than I?)<br>My tender heart  
>Tends to start to bleed<br>And when someone needs a makeover  
>I simply have to take over<br>I know, I know exactly what they need  
>And even in your case<br>Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
>Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed<br>Follow my lead  
>And yes, indeed<br>You will BE_

_Popular._"El azabache cantó, mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
>Billy Joe luego le agarró el brazo a Wright y lo sentó en el mueble magenta, al lado de una ropa...algo "extravagante".<p>

"_You're gonna be popular!  
>I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to girls.<br>Little ways to flirt and flounce ooh  
>I'll show you what shoes to wear<br>How to fix your hair  
>Everything that really counts.<em>"El cantante le quitó la camiseta blanca con mangas rojas al castaño, y luego agarró una negra con rayas doradas.

"_To be popular  
>I'll help you be popular!<br>You'll hang with the right cohorts  
>You'll be good at sports<br>Know the slang you've got to know  
>So let's start<br>'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go._"Cobra continuó con la canción, mientras le intentaba poner la camiseta a su novio.

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
>Think of it as personality dialysis<br>Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a  
>Brother and adviser<br>There's nobody wiser  
>Not when it comes to popular -<br>I know about popular  
>And with an assist from me<br>To be who you'll be  
>Instead of dreary who-you-were—well are!<em>

_There's nothing that can stop you  
>From becoming popular - lar<br>La la, la la  
>We're gonna make<br>You popular._"El menor se aplicó un poco de gel para el pelo en las manos y luego empezó a arreglarle el cabello a Spencer.

Billy luego levantó al aspirante a cineasta, y lo hizo mantener la cabeza en alto.  
>"<em>When I see depressing creatures<br>With unprepossessing features  
>I remind them on their own behalf<br>To think of  
>Celebrated heads of state or<br>Specially great communicators  
>Did they have brains or knowledge?<br>Don't make me laugh! Ha, ha!_

_They were popular! Please -  
>It's all about popular!<br>It's not about aptitude  
>It's the way you're viewed<br>So it's very shrewd to be  
>Very very popular<br>Like me!_"El azabache rió.

"¡Ahh, listo!"Billy dijo.  
>El cantante luego sonrió ampliamente.<p>

"Pero, señor Wright, mírese. Spence, te ves hermoso."Billy Joe continuó hablando.

"Me quiero ir."Wright se cruzó de brazos.

"De nada."El menor imitó la pose del castaño, y alzó una ceja.  
>La ligera sonrisa que tenía en su cara se tornó a una que pondría en vergüenza al gato de Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas.<p>

"_And though you protest  
>Your disinterest<br>I know clandestinely  
>You're gonna grin and bear it<br>Your new found popularity - hah!  
>La la la la<br>You'll be popular -  
>Just not quite as popular<br>As me!_"Cobra terminó la canción.

La madre del azabache entró en la sala de estar, y le lanzó una mirada a su hijo.  
>"¿Hijo, cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de recrear escenas de musicales de Broadway con tus amigos?"Brianna regañó.<p>

"¡Ma-má!"El cantante separó la palabra en dos sílabas, con un tono de fastidio en la voz."¡No lo he hecho desde que Jade y yo recreamos Mary Poppins en la cocina mientras preparabas lasaña hace seis meses!"

"Él interpretó a Mary Poppins."La mujer le dijo a Spencer, quién lucía confundido ante la extraña discusión 'madre e hijo'."Ya sabes como le gusta ser el principal en todo."

Brianna suspiró.  
>"Dulzura, tienes suerte de que te cantó música de <em>Wicked<em> en vez de hacerte toda la obra de _Cats_ vestido con una pijama cuerpo completo de gato."La azabache continuó.

El aspirante a cineasta abrió los ojos como platos.  
>"¿De dónde sacaste...?"Wright estaba diciendo cuando el par lo interrumpió.<p>

"Tokio."Madre e hijo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Billy luego se cruzó de brazos, y suspiró levemente.  
>"Mamá, no estoy recreando esta escena por mero gusto."El azabache habló con un tono algo deprimido."Quiero ayudar a Spencer a ser sociable."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay, Spence."Baruch sonrió ampliamente -mostrando sus retenedores-, mientras caminaban hacia la entrada del instituto."¿Estás listo?"<br>Habían caminado al colegio juntos, en vez de simplemente encontrarse en clase como lo hacían todas las mañanas. El menor quería cerciorarse de que Spencer se había vestido como él le había indicado el día anterior.

"Cohen, me veo ridículo."El aspirante a cineasta ojeó su atuendo por quinta vez en la mañana.  
>La misma camiseta negra con rayas doradas, unos pantalones blancos y unos vans negros. Su mochila gris había sido cambiada por una totalmente nueva, de color negro con estampado de calaveras, ya que -según cierto chico- "esta combinaba más con el estilo de Wright".<p>

"Nah, _bromigo_."El azabache negó con la cabeza, aún con la sonrisa en la cara."Te ves asombroso."

"Si me devuelvo a casa...¿cuánto crees que dure en quitarme todo el gel fijador del cabello?"El castaño se metió una mano en el bolsillo, mientras que la otra aguantaba una de las correas de su mochila.

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees dure Amaya en darse cuenta de que no estas en el colegio y vaya a buscarte?"La sonrisa de Cohen se tornó a una presumida.

"_Touché_."Spencer chasqueó la lengua, justo cuando entraban en el edificio.  
>El lugar parecía un desierto, no había gente tirada en el piso en frente de sus casilleros estudiando, no estaba Kleet buscando gente a quién molestar en la mañana, literalmente, no había nadie en los pasillos.<p>

"¿Me das un beso para asegurarme que todo está bien?"El aspirante a cineasta luego preguntó en voz baja.

"Te prometo que todo estará más que bien."El menor plantó rápidamente un beso en la mejilla del mayor.  
>Si no estuvieran en el colegio, Baruch le hubiera dado tremendo beso. Aún sin gente paseándose por los corredores, no querían que nadie los sorprendiera a mitad de una de sus sesiones de besuqueo. Se suponía que su relación era secreta, y por el momento nadie sospechaba del par, pero obvio habían sus pequeñas excepciones. Mallory, Shanila y Rajeev, quienes al parecer eran los únicos que sabían de la relación.<p>

Con eso, el par se dirigió a su primera clase, la cual era Historia.  
>No duraron mucho tiempo caminando, ya que su salón estaba en el primer piso, y de paso, cerca de la entrada.<br>"No entres en pánico y no vayas a correr a esconderte en el baño."El azabache advirtió.

Cohen luego abrió la puerta y entró, casualmente.  
>Wright tomó aire por nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.<p>

El castaño, después, entró en el salón.  
>Y justo cuando lo hizo, todos ahogaron un grito al verlo.<p>

Spencer tomó el único asiento vacío, uno al lado de su novio.  
>El aspirante a cineasta cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa, y luego escondió su cara entre su brazos, a modo de vergüenza.<p>

Mallory tocó el hombro de su amigo, para llamar su atención.  
>Cuando Wright se volteó, la pelirroja le sonrió de manera amable.<p>

"Eh...lindo atuendo, Spence."Harris dijo, tímidamente."Te ves muy bien."

"Gr-gracias."El castaño sonrió devuelta.  
>Eso le subió el ánimo un poco. Si una de sus amigas, la cual también resultaba ser muy popular en el colegio, le gustaba como estaba vestido...pues, genial, ya no tenía que preocuparse de nada.<p>

Excepto por Lolo.  
>La ya mencionada rubia ojeó de arriba a abajo el atuendo de su compañero de clases, y no pudo evitar sentir rabia. ¿Porqué? Porqué Spencer no tenía el permiso de vestirse bien, él era un don nadie.<p>

Calorie suspiró.  
>Aunque tenía que admitir que el aspirante a cineasta lucía bien, pero tampoco era que se iba a volver su amiga de la noche a la mañana sólo porque le gustara su atuendo. Tal vez, le daría un comentario lindo para subirle el ánimo al tarado. Pero no, no sería amiga de Spencer Wright...jamás.<p>

La rubia puso la sonrisa más presumida que pudo hacer -aunque no le llegaba ni a los talones a la sonrisa presumida de Cobra-, y se inclinó un poco, ya que estaba sentada al lado de Wright.  
>"Me encanta tu camisa."Lolo se encogió de hombros."Está <em>taaaan<em> a la moda."

"Gracias, Lolo."El castaño respondió, amablemente.

"No te acostumbres."La rubia dijo.

_**-Fin del Flashback...-**_

* * *

><p>Spencer suspiró ante el recuerdo, ya que no le gustaba recordar esos momentos oscuros en los que él y Calorie se odiaban a muerte.<p>

El cineasta le lanzó una mirada a su hijastra, quién estaba dormida sobre su brazo izquierdo, y sonrió levemente.

Wright luego volvió a enfocar su mirada en la pantalla de la televisión, donde se podía ver a Ralph enseñándole a Vanellope a conducir.  
>La sonrisa del castaño creció un poco más ante la escena, ya que le recordaba a la amistad que él tenía con su hijastra.<p>

Gala ladró, llamando la atención del director de cine, quién se volteó hacia el lado derecho para ver a la cachorra.  
>La pastor alemán, al notar a su dueño observándola, puso sus patas delanteras sobre la cama y volvió a ladrar.<p>

Gala luego acarició su nariz contra la mano derecha de Spencer.  
>El cineasta entendió la señal, y empezó acariciar la cabeza de su mascota suavemente.<p>

"La vida es buena...¿no, Gala?"Wright dijo.  
>La pastor alemán ladró a modo de respuesta.<p>

* * *

><p>Por el otro lado de la mansión, cierto cantante internacional estaba a mitad de un video chat con la disquera que lo representaba.<br>Además de estar enviándole el álbum a Pace Records, Billy también tenía el álbum como música de fondo y les explicaba lo que cada canción significaba.

"Esta es _Warrior_, la canción tema del álbum."El azabache dijo, cuando la canción empezó a sonar."La escribí en base a algo que Spencer me dijo una vez."

Billy Joe luego notó, en la pantalla de su MacBook Air, como el señor Pace le susurraba algo en el oído a Tom.  
>El representante de Cobra sólo suspiró, y asintió.<p>

"Billy...¿recuerdas al señor Chinowitz?"Henderson preguntó.

El cantante asintió.  
>Obvio que lo recordaba, él fue el representante de su padre; eso, y el señor Chinowitz era el segundo dueño de Pace Records, debido a que era el medio hermano mayor de Frank Pace y a el hecho de que ambos eran lo suficientemente unidos para ser socios. Otro dato del señor Erwin Chinowitz, sería que es muy...¿cuál es la palabra?...dominante, le gusta que todo sea hecho como él diga.<p>

"¿Sabes como hizo _'N SYNC_ en los _MTV Video Music Awards_ del año pasado?"Tom continuó hablando, un ligero tono de nerviosismo se podía escuchar en su voz."Él quiere que tú hagas un pequeño concierto allá en _Disneyland_ París con los muchachos."

"¿Qué?"Cobra abrió los ojos como platos.

El azabache luego resopló.  
>"¿A ese cuarteto de idiotas? No los quiero ver ni en foto."Billy gruñó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.<p>

"Billy, déjame terminar."El representante dijo."Mira, creo que es una buena oportunidad para hacerte más publicidad."

El cantante internacional suspiró.  
>Maldita sea, lo que hacia por su carrera.<p>

"Tengo la sospecha de que ya están en camino, así que tendré que aceptar."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.

"¿Tan bien me conoces, Cobra?"Henderson alzó una ceja, y luego le sonrió al cantante mientras encendía un puro."Te dejaremos un rato solo para que te puedas preparar para la visita de tu vieja banda. Mientras tú te diviertes, compartiendo historias sobre los viejos tiempos con ellos; yo y Pace estaremos aquí revisando las canciones y empezando a hacerle publicidad a _Warrior_. Si mal no recuerdo, me enviaste el cover del álbum en la mañana."

Cobra asintió.

"Hablamos más tarde, súper estrella."Con eso, Thomas terminó la video llamada.  
>Y justo cuando lo hizo, el azabache escondió su cara entre las palmas de su mano.<p>

Joder, tendría que volver a ver a los idiotas que lo echaron de _Blue Studio22_, una banda a la que él pertenecía cuando tenía ocho años. No que la banda tuviera mucho éxito después de que él se fue, ya que los integrantes -cuatro, sin contarlo a él- se habían vuelto actores o algo así...Billy jamás le prestaba atención a las noticias sobre sus ex-compañeros de banda.

El cantante internacional suspiró.  
>Este iba a ser un largo día.<p>

* * *

><p>El timbre dos horas después, y eso significaba una cosa en la mente de Billy.<br>Ya estaban empezando a llegar sus "invitados-no-tan-esperados". Obviamente, esto no iba ser ninguna sorpresa para Spencer, ya que el menor se había tomado el tiempo de explicarle la situación a su marido.

El cantante inhaló aire por la nariz y lo exhaló por la boca, antes de abrir la puerta.  
>Y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un hombre de probablemente unos 32 años de cabello color rojo manzana.<p>

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, guapo?"El hombre movió sus cejas en plan seductivo, y luego rompió en risa."Amigo, tantos años sin verte, a pesar de que estas por toooodos lados."  
>Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos grises con reflejos verdes, un poco de barba. Esos eran algunos de sus rasgos más sobresalientes.<p>

"Mika."Billy Joe sonrió un poco."También es genial verte, broseph."

Mika, o mejor conocido por el azabache como Michal (pronunciado: "_Mi-shal_") Valentine, devolvió la sonrisa.  
>"¿Ya llegaron los demás?"El pelirrojo preguntó.<p>

"No, eres el primero en llegar."Cobra se encogió de hombros."Eh...déjame darte un tour de la mansión."  
>El cantante internacional luego empezó a caminar, y Valentine no tuvo otra opción más que seguir al menor.<p>

Después de un rato, cuando los demás integrantes ya habían llegado, el grupo se dirigió a la sala de estar.

Billy le lanzó una mirada a sus ex-compañeros de banda, mientras estos estaban sentados en el sofá blanco, y notó que habían cambiado mucho a través de los años con respecto a su aspecto físico, en cuanto a sus personalidades...no mucho.

"¿Qué han estado haciendo?"El azabache preguntó, para iniciar una conversación.

Jeremiah Strong, un rubio de probablemente 29 años, tomó un sorbo de su copa de vino y sonrió ligeramente.  
>Era un joven alto, bronceado, ojos marrones, cejas gruesas. Se podía notar que hacia ejercicio, debido a sus brazos musculosos.<p>

"Actor de películas de acción."El rubio contestó.

Su hermano gemelo, Bryan Strong, bostezó mientras estiraba los brazos.  
>Era, obviamente, una copia exacta de Jeremiah, excepto que Bryan tenía el cabello pintado de morado oscuro y era menos musculoso que su hermano.<p>

"Yo soy actor de voz para una serie en Nickelodeon."El pelimorado dijo.

Billy Joe asintió, a modo de respuesta.  
>"¿Cuál es?"El cantante lucía interesado.<p>

"Eso es confidencial, aún no la han estrenado."Bryan respondió."Pero, he estado grabando la voz para los primeros cuatro episodios."

Alex Kendall puso una sonrisa algo presumida -una que tampoco le llegaba a los talones a Cobra-, y dijo con un tono de voz algo arrogante -de nuevo, no se podía comparar con nuestro querido cantante internacional-:  
>"Pues, yo soy el conductor de un programa en <em>E!<em>."

Alex era un hombre de probablemente 30 años, con cabello castaño oscuro, ojos verde oliva, piel de un tono pálido que parecía haber salido de una de las películas de Twilight, labios algo delgados, cejas delineadas, y era muy -pero muy- delgado.

"¿Te damos un premio, Alexander?"Cobra dijo, sarcásticamente.

"Mejor no me lo das, querido."Kendall respondió."De seguro formas un escándalo porque te lo mereces más que nadie."

Mika se tapó la boca con su mano derecha, y ahogó un grito, mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
>"Pues, a alguien parece que se le subió la fama a la cabeza."El pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada fría a Alex.<p>

Justo en ese momento, una pelea entre los miembros de la banda se desató.  
>¿Y saben quién llegó para salvar el día? Cierto director de cine.<p>

"**_¡¿Qué carajo está pasando aquí?!_**"Spencer gritó, llamando la atención del grupo.  
>Lastimosamente, la razón por que llamó la atención de la banda era porque el cineasta no traía camiseta puesta, exponiendo su -en palabras de Billy- "cuerpo playero".<p>

"Amor."Billy -el único que en verdad no estaba en la pelea- se levantó de su asiento, y abrazó a su esposo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios en el proceso."Ven, te quiero presentar a los muchachos."

"Hermanito, ¿viste que linda pareja forman?"Bryan dijo, emocionado, mientras señalaba a la pareja con su dedo índice y jalaba el brazo de su hermano mayor con su mano libre."Así quisiera que mi relación con Nick fuera, pero no...mi marido se la tiene que pasar de viaje cada dos semanas, y cuando si está en casa, lo único que quiere es ver las repeticiones de _Criminal Minds_."

"Ugh, no te quejes."Alex puso los ojos en blanco."Lo mío con Matt va peor, nos peleamos como que a cada rato."

"Por eso, yo no estoy en ninguna relación."Jeremiah sonrió, orgulloso."Prefiero andar con chicos diferentes todas las noches. Mucho más divertido que andar atado a alguien."

Mika sólo se encogió de hombros.  
>"Soy soltero, y no necesito un hombre para sobrevivir."El pelirrojo dijo.<p>

"Toda tu banda era de chicos gays."Wright susurró en el oído de su marido."¿Acaso tu radar gay no funcionaba en ese entonces?"

"Spence, ya hablamos de esto. Soy bisexual, no gay."El azabache susurró de vuelta."Y dudo que a los ocho años, mi radar gay funcionara."  
>Billy Joe luego se volteó hacia sus ex-compañeros de banda.<p>

"Ellos son Mika Valentine, Jeremiah y Bryan Strong, y Alex Kendall."El cantante internacional señaló a cada uno respectivamente cuando mencionó sus nombres.

"Un gusto en conocerlos."El castaño sonrió tímidamente."Soy Spencer..."

"Wright."Jeremiah terminó la oración por Spencer."Quise actuar en una de tus películas, pero mi manager no quería que estuviera en una película de horror en ese momento y se decidió por una película hecha por este director...¿cómo se llamaba?...Matt Wander."

El cineasta rió por lo bajo.  
>"Wow, amigo, ese tipo me odia desde la universidad."Wright respondió."Él era muy competitivo, y tenía algo en contra mío."<p>

"Es un cretino."El rubio negó con la cabeza."Te juro que en la _première_ de la película, no nos dio crédito por nada y lo único que hacia era hablar sobre lo grandioso que era."

El castaño asintió.  
>"Algunos directores no entienden que los actores también son importantes...ah, y también todo el personal que trabajó en la película."Spencer dijo.<p>

* * *

><p>Billy tomó asiento al lado de su esposo en el sofá.<br>El azabache llevaba un buen rato jugando "_Just Sing_" -un juego de karaoke con las canciones que estaban de moda- con sus ex-compañeros de banda, y digamos que por el momento, él iba ganando.

Alex, quién era el siguiente para cantar, ya estaba entonando la letra de la canción "_Birthday_" de Katy Perry.

Billy Joe recostó su cabeza sobre el espaldar del mueble, y se volteó para mirar a los ojos a Spencer, quién simplemente lo estaba observando.  
>El cineasta imitó la pose del menor, y le dedicó una sonrisa ligera.<p>

"Billy, te tengo una idea para una canción."Wright dijo.  
>El castaño se había acordado de lo que había escrito ayer en Twitter, y le dio una idea para una canción que el cantante podría escribir.<p>

Cobra asintió, a modo de que siguiera hablando.

"Te explico más tarde."Spencer se mordió el labio."Es algo privado, y quisiera que lo habláramos tú y yo solos."

"Lo que tú quieras, cariño."El menor sonrió, para luego acercarse un poco y plantarle un beso a su marido en los labios.

Justamente cierta niña entró en la sala de estar, aún usando su pijama, la cual consistía en una camiseta manga larga magenta con un corazón rosado y shorts blancos de animal print -de zebra, mezclado con algunas rayas color rosado chicle-.  
>La menor bostezó, mientras se frotaba un ojo con una mano, y se tapaba la boca con su mano libre.<p>

AJ luego notó al cuarteto desconocido en la sala y alzó una ceja, en confusión.  
>"¿Y quienes son...?"La niña no pudo terminar la oración, porque Bryan la interrumpió con un grito.<p>

"**_¡AHHH, Billy tiene un clon genderbender!_**"El pelimorado gritó.

Cobra Junior sólo miró a Bryan con una expresión extrañada.  
>"Tú sigue creyendo eso."La azabache dijo.<p>

"¿Papá, quiénes son estas personas?"Ariana se volteó hacia su padre.

Billy se separó de su beso, y volteó a ver a su hija.  
>"Mi vieja banda."El azabache respondió, mientras se encogía de hombros.<p>

"Michal 'Mika' Valentine. Actor y productor musical."Mika se presentó, desde su asiento en el mueble."¿Tú quién...?"

"Ariana Joan 'AJ' Cobra."AJ interrumpió al pelirrojo."100% belleza, 100% talento, 100% de estilo. Y tengo mucho más dinero del que tú tendrás en toda tu vida."

"Creo que se te olvidó el 100% actitud."Wright chasqueó los dedos.

La niña hizo una pistola con las manos, y fingió dispararle al castaño.  
>"Gracias por acordarme, Spence-dex."Ariana asintió.<p>

Alex terminó la canción, y justo cuando le iba a dar el micrófono a Bryan, la azabache se lo quitó de las manos.  
>"Mi turno."AJ dijo, con un ligero tono arrogante.<p>

"Presumida."Billy Joe canturreó.  
>El cantante luego sonrió burlonamente.<p>

"No tanto como tú, querido padre."La menor respondió, mientras elegía una canción.  
>Y cuando la consiguió, le dio play.<p>

Justo cuando la tonada empezó a sonar, Cobra sonrió ligeramente ante la elección de su hija.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
>Not a footprint to be seen<br>A kingdom of isolation,  
>And it looks like I'm the queen.<em>

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
>Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried.<em>"Ariana comenzó a cantar.

Spencer, por el otro lado, vio como su esposo se limpiaba una lágrima del ojo.  
>Joder, a Billy se le notaba hasta de lejos que estaba demasiado orgulloso de ella.<p>

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see  
>Be the good girl you always have to be<br>Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
>Well, now they know!<em>

_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door!<em>

_I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>"La azabache continuó la canción, moviendo su cabeza a ritmo como lo hacia Elsa en la película cuando dejaba su cabello libre.

"_It's funny how some distance  
>Makes everything seem small<br>And the fears that once controlled me  
>Can't get to me at all!<em>

_It's time to see what I can do  
>To test the limits and break through<br>No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_"AJ siguió cantando.

Pero cuando la niña cantó la siguiente parte, cierto azabache y cierto pelirrojo se unieron a la canción con sus respectivos micrófonos de "_Just Sing_":  
>"<em>Let it go, let it go<br>I am one with the wind and sky  
>Let it go, let it go<br>You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand  
>And here I'll stay<br>Let the storm rage on!_"

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground  
>My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around<br>And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
>I'm never going back,<br>The past is in the past!_"Ariana continuó, con las voces de Billy Joe y Valentine haciendo harmonías en el fondo.

"_Let it go, let it go  
>And I'll rise like the break of dawn<br>Let it go, let it go  
>That perfect girl is gone!<em>

_Here I stand  
>In the light of day<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway!<em>"El trío terminó la canción.

* * *

><p>Billy cayó sobre su cama después del largo día con su vieja banda, y suspiró.<br>Tenía que admitirlo, fue demasiado divertido, y ver a los chicos había sido asombroso a pesar de que el cantante internacional estaba esperando lo peor.

Spencer se recostó a su lado, y soltó una risa.  
>"¿De qué te ríes, <em>brotein shake<em>?"El menor preguntó, mientras se medio levantaba sobre sus codos, para mirar a su marido.

"No supero lo que AJ le dijo a Mika."El cineasta respondió, cuando dejó de reír."Fue épico."  
>Wright se acordó de lo que habían hablado en la sala.<p>

"La canción."El castaño dijo, y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano."Hay que hablar de eso."

"Habla, después de todo...es TU idea."Billy Joe le sonrió al mayor.

"¿Leíste mi tweet de ayer?"Spencer suspiró.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con la canción?"El azabache arqueó las cejas, en confusión.

"_Centro de atención de nuevo,  
>Nadie lo entiende,<br>pero tratan de decirme quién soy.  
>¿Quieres una imagen perfecta en la cual creer?<br>Entonces estas en el lugar equivocado,  
>Los mismos rumores una y otra vez,<br>pero ellos no lo entienden.  
>No me conocen.<em>"El cineasta recitó el tweet que había escrito como si fuera una canción.

Cobra abrió los ojos como platos.  
>Era como si algo hubiera hecho "<em>click<em>" en su mente. Wright, literalmente, había escrito un verso de una canción sin siquiera notarlo; obviamente, el cantante tendría que arreglar algunas cosas para que funcionara más como una canción.

"Eres un jodido genio, y te juro que tengo unas ganas gigantescas de hacerte el amor en este momento pero no lo quiero hacer porque no quiero que alguien nos encuentre en una posición demasiado incomoda para ellos pero demasiado sexy para nosotros."Billy dijo."¿Te conformas con un beso?"

El castaño se encogió de hombros, y asintió.

El azabache luego atrajo al mayor en un beso, acariciando el cabello de Spencer en el proceso.  
>"Te amo, castaño."Billy Joe susurró en los labios del cineasta, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos con una mirada enamorada.<p>

"El sentimiento es mutuo, idiota."Wright respondió, con una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a Romance-Lover en Tumblr por la idea de AJ cantando "<em>Let It Go<em>", y aunque no pude incluir en este capítulo las demás ideas que me diste, te prometo que intentaré hacerlo en próximos capítulos, ya que de verdad me encantaron.**

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-La película "Ralph, el Demoledor" le pertenece a Disney.**

**-"Popular" es una canción del musical Wicked.**

**-Creé "Blue Studio22" debido a los rumores de que Billy solía estar en una banda de chicos.**

**-"Just Sing" es una parodia del videojuego "Just Dance".**

**-Anto se va de viaje a Miami el 16 de noviembre, y de antemano les esta avisando que probablemente no vaya a actualizar durante esa semana.**

**-"Let It Go" le pertenece a Frozen y a Disney.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados -y son un grandisimo "power-up" cuando me siento sin inspiración-.**

**¡Es hora del Q-q-question Time!**

**Question Time:**

**-Eres asistente de Billy Joe Cobra -de nuevo-, y están en el aeropuerto después de un exitoso concierto en Texas. Lastimosamente, todos los vuelos se cancelaron debido a una "tormentosa lluvia" que probablemente sea algo peligrosa debido que es Diciembre y esta nevando. Para pasar el rato, tú y Cobra deciden pasear por el aeropuerto de Dallas hasta que él se cansa y se sienta en la sala de espera de su vuelo, justo al lado de un castaño que tiene su mirada fija en su laptop. Después de un rato, ves que ambos están hablando y notas como Billy pareciera que estuviera coqueteando con el desconocido. Narre en modo de historia que pasaría durante todo el imagine que te acabo de dar, y lo que pasaría después. -omg, hagan este-.**

**-¿Les agradan los nuevos chicos? Si su respuesta es un si, ¿qué les gusta de cada uno?**

**-¿Cómo creen que sea una noche de juegos con los Cobra-Wright? Narre en modo de historia.**

**-Spencer te confiesa que vio a su compañero de apartamento, Baruch Cohen, sin camisa y que después de tal accidente, se siente algo atraído hacia el menor. Justo en ese momento, entra cierto azabache en la sala de estar. Terminen el imagine en modo de historia. -también hagan este, quiero saber que pasa-.**

**Eso es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**~Anto, over & out.**


	36. Simple As

**Hello, konnichiwa, ciao, bonjour, hola!**

**Aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7, quién lamenta mucho la tardanza del capítulo.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo -el cual no tiene summary-.**

* * *

><p>Billy paso sus dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra acústica, mientras tocaba una tonada suave. Eran probablemente las seis de la mañana del domingo 14 de diciembre, y debido a que no podía dormir, el cantante se había puesto a escribir una canción en la sala de estar.<p>

"_It could be as simple as,  
>Trust me, trust me, I can do this on my own<br>It could be as simple as,  
>Trust me, trust me, I can do this on my own<br>It could be as simple as,  
>Trust me, trust me, I can do this on my own<br>It could be as simple as,  
>Trust me, trust me, I can do this on my own<em>

_Don't need incompetence to stand in my way,  
>I'm the one with the talent<br>Don't need no help from anyone,  
>I don't want it, I got the balance I need<br>No one's gonna come between me and my destiny  
>No one is asking if I need some assistance<br>Cause they know that the answer will be_

_It could be as simple as,  
>Trust me, trust me, I can do this on my own<br>It could be as simple as,  
>Trust me, trust me, I can do this on my own.<em>"Billy Joe tarareó la letra en voz baja, mientras la anotaba en una hoja.  
>¿Otra canción sobre su ego? Obviamente.<p>

El azabache ojeó el lugar.  
>La sala de estar lucía algo oscura, ya que tenía las cortinas cerradas, y la única fuente de luz siendo una lámpara que emitía una luz amarilla, dicha lámpara estaba sobre una mesa. Las paredes blancas lucían de un tono beige, debido a la iluminación, haciendo que el azul rey de las cortinas combinara perfectamente con el tono de la pintura.<p>

Cobra le lanzó una mirada al sofá blanco, y frunció el ceño.  
>Joder, blanco con blanco simplemente no combinaba. Era como ir a sacarse la cédula de identidad, y usar una camiseta del mismo color del fondo; al final, tu cabeza parecería estar flotando.<p>

El cantante internacional no le dio importancia al caso.  
>De todos modos, él podría cambiar el color del mueble con un chasquido de dedos -y unos empleados bien serviciales-.<p>

Billy intentó enfocarse de nuevo en la canción, pero no podía.  
>Al parecer el sueño ya se estaba apoderando de él.<p>

El cantante bostezó, mientras colocaba la guitarra de un lado.  
>Honestamente, se iría a dormir, aún si fueran las seis de la mañana y tuviera que levantarse en dos horas.<p>

* * *

><p>El trayecto a su habitación duró menos de 10 minutos.<br>No era nada lo que el azabache estuviera acostumbrado, ya que usualmente la subida en el elevador duraba menos de treinta segundos. Pero recordemos que esta no era su bella mansión de California, sino la mansión de París. La mansión de París que no tenía ningún elevador.

Billy se abrazó a sí mismo, para mantenerse caliente.  
>A pesar de que la calefacción estuviera encendida, el clima estaba en -10°, lo cual significaba que estaba haciendo un frío intenso que parecía traspasar las paredes del lugar.<p>

El cantante abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se encontró a cierto director de cine acostado en la cama, con una ligera sonrisa en la cara mientras dormía.

Billy Joe no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena.  
>El azabache miró detalladamente al mayor. ¿Alguna vez lo había hecho? Simplemente mirarlo, y contemplar lo hermoso que era Spencer Wright.<p>

Cobra estaba consciente de que lo había observado de la misma manera el día de la reunión con la señorita Riley -la nueva directora de Beverly Beverly Middle School-; pero hoy...hoy lo estaba observando con mucha más intensidad, como si tuviera que ver cada pequeño detalle en la cara del director de cine.

El cantante notó como el flequillo del cabello de Spencer lograba taparle el lado izquierdo de la frente al susodicho.

Billy también notó que la nariz del cineasta había cambiado con los años.  
>De, en palabras del mismísimo Wright, esa nariz chata a una nariz totalmente refinada. A muchas personas le era difícil creer que el castaño no se había hecho ninguna cirugía plástica para arreglarla, que simplemente con el paso de los años...la nariz lo había hecho por sí sola.<p>

El azabache luego notó la barba, la jodida "barba del día siguiente".  
>La barba que aparece a la semana después de afeitarte, y en los ojos del menor, era simplemente perfecta.<p>

Sus ojos.  
>Ah, como olvidarse de esos ojos de color café claro. Brillaban como si el sol del atardecer estuviera reflejandose sobre ellos todo el día. Y aunque en este momento estuvieran cerrados, Billy Joe no podía esperar a que esos preciosos ojos se abrieran para poder contemplarlos todo el día.<p>

El cantante se metió en la cama del lado donde él siempre dormía -el derecho-, y tomó el brazo derecho de su marido, e hizo que este lo abrazara.

"Mm...¿dónde estabas?"Spencer susurró, abriendo los ojos un poco para observar al menor.

"Vuelve a dormir, dulzura."Cobra le acarició el flequillo, suavemente."Mañana es un día especial, y por eso, esta noche tendremos que dormir en habitaciones separadas. Así que hoy quiero pasar un día contigo y no quiero que estés cansado."

"¿Ya escribiste tus votos?"Fue lo único que el cineasta dijo.

"Uhum."El azabache asintió."¿Tú?"  
>Eh...algo así. Lo tenía escrito por la mitad, pero ya que él es el grandioso y talentoso Billy Joe Cobra...sabemos bien claro que lo terminará a tiempo.<p>

"Si, eh...tenía pensado escribirlo en la noche."Wright respondió."Ya que voy a dormir solo, y honestamente, creo que me va a costar un rato quedarme dormido porque no te tengo a mi lado."  
>Así era en las giras. El castaño se quedaba solo en su habitación en la mansión, sin poder dormir; mientras Billy estaba al otro lado del país -o del continente-, haciendo lo que más le gustaba...cantar, tocar guitarrakeytar y ser un divo. Habían casos especiales en los cuales Spencer podía ir a una gira, y esos casos se llaman -en palabras de Billy y Tom- "cuando el novio no tiene ningún trabajo en la industria y está libre".

El cineasta bostezó.  
>"Acércate más."Wright dijo, más sonó como una orden.<p>

El azabache, siendo obediente, se acercó un poco más y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la pierna derecha del castaño, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del susodicho.

Con esta posición, Billy Joe no pudo evitar bostezar y empezar a, lentamente, quedarse dormido.

Spencer besó la frente del menor, y se devolvió a dormir, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.  
>Mañana se iba a volver a casar con esta belleza.<p>

* * *

><p>La pareja entró en la cocina a las ocho en punto de la mañana, tomados de la mano y con sonrisas en sus caras, llamando la atención de sus amigos y familiares.<br>Shanila, Mallory, Jessica y Lolo estaban ayudando a la señora Cohen a preparar el desayuno. Rajeev, los gemelos y Bobby estaban sentados en un lado de la mesa; mientras que Junior, Jade y Owl estaban en el otro lado, jugando cartas. Y cierto fantasma estaba flotando encima del plato de agua de Gala, intentando mantener una conversación sobre la bolsa de valores con la pastor alemán.

"¿Saben que hombre afortunado se casa mañana?"Billy dijo, emocionado.

"Tú."Respondieron todos.  
>Gala ladró.<p>

"¿Galinda, porqué cambias el tema a ardillas?"Jonathan se cruzó de brazos."¡En Francia no hay ardillas!"

El cantante decidió ignorar el comentario de su padre, y luego respondió:  
>"¡No uh! ¡Spencer es el hombre afortunado! Duh...se va a casar conmigo."<p>

"Es un gran partido."Spencer bromeó."Es millonario, tiene dos aviones, una limusina, dos yates, tres mansiones. La principal en Beverly Heights, una en París, una en Italia...Florencia, si no me equivoco..."

"Incorrecto."Billy Joe negó con la cabeza."No tengo una mansión en Florencia. Tengo un apartamento de dos pisos, tres habitaciones, dos baños, una sala de estar conectada a la cocina, la cual también es el cuarto de lavado."

"¿Dónde te conseguiste a ese bombón?"Lolo dijo, a modo de chiste."Yo también quiero un millonario."

"Citas en línea."El cineasta siguió el juego, con una voz fingiendo melodrama."Fue algo que de verdad cambió mi vida."

"Spencer."El azabache le dio una vuelta a Wright, y lo hizo caer sobre su brazo derecho, haciendo al mayor mirar directamente a sus ojos turquesa."Yo...tengo...que...confesarte...algo."  
>Cobra también estaba fingiendo una voz dramática.<p>

"En realidad soy una mujer de cincuenta años."El menor dijo, después de una pausa dramática.

"¡No!"El castaño fingió desmayarse.

Todos rompieron en risa con la escena, y empezaron a aplaudir.

Billy ayudó a Spencer a pararse sin que su brazo lo estuviera sosteniendo como damisela rendida ante los brazos de su amado.  
>"Gracias, gracias."El cineasta hizo una reverencia, cuando estuvo completamente parado."Muchas gracias."<p>

"Excelentes dotes de actuación, mi _bromigo_."El cantante besó la mano de su esposo.

"Lo aprendí de uno de los mejores."Wright chasqueó la lengua, y con su mano libre, hizo una pistola con los dedos y señaló a su marido.

* * *

><p>"¡Atrapa esto, <em>Wright Attack<em>!"Billy gritó, mientras le lanzaba una bola de nieve a su esposo.  
>El par estaba en el patio delantero de la mansión, jugando en la nieve, ya que en verdad jamás le habían dado un buen uso al clima nevado. Y con "buen uso", me refiero a una guerra de bolas de nieve, lo cual en este momento parecía más un partido de béisbol, ya que Spencer tenía una rama gruesa agarrada como si fuera un bate.<p>

El cineasta bateó la bola de nieve, la cual se hizo pedazos al contacto con la rama.  
>"¡Otra!"Wright dijo.<p>

El cantante sonrió, mientras preparaba otra bola de nieve.  
>"¿Cuando vamos a comprar el árbol de Navidad?"Billy Joe sacó el tema de la nada.<p>

"Cuando quieras."El castaño se encogió de hombros."Aunque...¿te parece bien el miércoles?"

El azabache lanzó la bola de nieve, y asintió.

Spencer bateó de nuevo.  
>"Perfecto."El cineasta respondió."Pienso que las decoraciones deberían ser plateadas, azules y moradas."<p>

Cobra rió por lo bajo.  
>"No como el arco iris de decoraciones que hacemos en California."El menor dijo.<p>

"No es un arco iris de decoraciones."Wright negó con la cabeza."Es que nos encanta comprar cosas nuevas cada año."

"Tampoco es como que compráramos un camión de cosas nuevas."Billy se acercó al castaño, para poder escucharlo mejor."Solo un par de cosas para la casa, y algunos adornos nuevos para el árbol."

"Hablemos mejor de esto el miércoles."Spencer respondió."Cuando nos estemos peleando por si llevamos muérdago o no."

El cantante asintió.  
>Billy Joe luego se dio la vuelta para volver a su posición de lanzador, y se resbaló con una piedra que estaba cubierta de nieve. Afortunadamente, justo antes de caerse, Wright lo atrapó.<p>

Se escuchó un flash de una cámara.  
>El azabache miró a los lados, buscando al paparazzi; mientras que el castaño sólo puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo de quién se trataba.<p>

"Eh...mejor vamos adentro por una taza de chocolate caliente."Spencer sugirió.

Los ojos de Cobra se iluminaron con la mención del chocolate caliente, y asintió repetidamente.

* * *

><p>El director de cine tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente, y suspiró.<br>De verdad que no había nada más bueno para pasar este clima que una taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos y un plato de galletas de chispas de chocolate. Joder, en verdad era perfecto.

"¿Música?"Billy sugirió, mientras tomaba el asiento al lado de su marido y le daba un sorbo a su tercera taza de chocolate."Para, tú sabes, ambientar."

"Claro."Spencer se encogió de hombros.  
>No había nadie más que ellos dos en la cocina, así que no iban a molestar a nadie con la música.<p>

El cantante se levantó de su asiento y conectó su iPhone a un reproductor de música -porque es normal tener uno en todas las habitaciones de la mansión- que estaba sobre el mesón de la cocina.

Billy Joe le dio play a la canción, sin siquiera darse cuenta de cual era...ni de que el volumen estaba en máximo.  
>"<em>My Anaconda don't...<br>My Anaconda don't...  
>My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun.<em>"Se escuchó a través de las cornetas.

"_Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit  
>Big dope dealer money, he was getting some coins<br>Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
>Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish<br>Now that's real, real, real,  
>Gun in my purse, bitch I came dressed to kill<br>Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils  
>I'm high as hell, I only took a half of pill<br>I'm on some dumb shit._"La voz de Nicki Minaj se pudo escuchar cantando el siguiente verso.

"No, cámbiala."El cineasta negó con la cabeza, aguantandose la frente con una mano."Me agrada esa canción, pero no estoy de humor para Minaj."

El azabache asintió, señalando que entendía, y cambió la canción a "_Spoonful of Sugar_" de la película de Disney "_Mary Poppins_".

A Wright, honestamente, no le importó un carajo.  
>Era algo tranquilo en comparación a "<em>Anaconda<em>", y eso era lo que en realidad quería. Una canción tranquila para un momento tranquilo.

Cobra volvió a tomar su asiento, y agarró una galleta.  
>El cantante internacional le dio un mordisco a la galleta, le lanzó una mirada al castaño, frunció los labios hacia un lado, y luego repitió el proceso.<p>

"Dame un beso."Billy dijo, después de un par de veces.

"Augustus Waters muere al final del libro."Fue lo único que salió de los labios del director de cine.

"Gracias por arruinarme el libro, aunque en realidad decidí dejar de leerlo e ir por la opción fácil y ver la película."El menor respondió.

"¿Huh? No te estaba escuchando."El mayor dijo, mientras parpadeaba un poco.

"Dame un beso."Billy Joe repitió lo ya dicho anteriormente.

"¿Y si no lo hago?"Spencer preguntó, una ligera sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

El azabache ladeó la cabeza, en confusión.  
>Era algo que en verdad te ponía a pensar, pero ese tren del pensamiento se detuvo cuando Cobra sintió los suaves labios del cineasta pegados a los suyos, besándolo torpemente, a pesar de los muchos años de experiencia que ambos tenían. Un beso torpe y tímido, algo que al cantante le recordaba mucho al Spencer de 15 años, y Billy tenía que admitir que le encantaba esto.<p>

"_Bar-rugh._"Wright ronroneó en los labios del azabache."Lo podría repetir todo el día y aún no me cansaría de oír como suena."

El menor trató de decir algún comentario lleno de vanidad, pero algo lo impidió de hablar, y en su defecto, tuvo que forzar el beso a tornarse más intenso.

"Aquí no, aquí no."El castaño intentó alejarse cuando sintió que su esposo estaba tratando de quitarle la camisa."Bill, ni siquiera es mediodía, y ya tú quieres..."

"Necesito hacerlo ahora."Cobra lucía desesperado.

"Un día más."Spencer recordó.

El cantante suspiró, y soltó un gruñido de frustración.  
>"Tú lo causaste."Fue lo único que dijo, y luego imitó la voz del cineasta."<em>Podría repetirlo todo el día. Blah, blah, blah. Soy lindo pero no me doy cuenta porque me falta un tornillo.<em>"

Justo en el momento en que Billy terminaba la oración, entró cierta niña.  
>"Que bueno que te des cuenta que estas loco."AJ asintió, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.<p>

"¡¿Dónde has estado todo el día?!"El azabache preguntó, preocupado.

"Vi una película, escribí música nueva, jugué UNO con Nathan."La niña se encogió de hombros."Ah, gané a la tía Owl en póquer esta mañana. Me debe 200 dólares."

"Las apuestas son malas."Wright le lanzó una mirada a su hijastra.  
>Y aunque su voz no sonara para nada alterada, la estaba regañando de una manera que para otra persona sería despreocupada, pero para él era una manera más tranquila y sin gritos violentos.<p>

"Me quedare en el negocio de las bromas y en la industria musical."Ariana se recostó del borde de la puerta, aún con los brazos cruzados, y encogió un hombro.

La canción -la cual en este momento era "_Roar_" de Katy Perry- cambió a "_Wrecking Ball_" de Miley Cyrus.

"¿Qué playlist es este?"El castaño le preguntó a su marido."¿El de '_tenía un novio sexy con una anaconda de mascota y luego llegó Mary Poppins a rugirme que irrumpí en su vida como una bola de demolición_'? ¿O tu teléfono está en aleatorio?"

"Aleatorio."Billy Joe respondió.

El director de cine asintió, señalando que entendía.

"Estoy aburrida."Junior se sentó en frente del par, recostó su cabeza en la mesa y agarró una galleta."¿Podemos jugar algo?"  
>La menor le dio un mordisco a la galleta, y suspiró.<p>

"Lo que tú quieras."Spencer dijo.

"Algún juego de mesa aburrido."La niña se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Y "algún juego de mesa aburrido" terminó siendo <em>Monopoly<em>, el cual en este momento Spencer estaba ganando.

Cobra, por el otro lado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como jugar el juego.  
>"Me estoy frustrando."El cantante se quejó."Este juego debería ir en primera clase a <em>Villa Aburrido<em>."

"¿Y qué sugieres que juguemos?"El cineasta tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa, mientras se aguantaba la cabeza con su mano libre.

Billy se mordió el labio.  
>"No sé."El azabache suspiró."Cualquier cosa menos <em>Monopoly<em>. Odio este juego."

Billy Joe luego tiró el tablero al piso, para mostrar su odio al juego.

Wright puso los ojos en blanco.  
>"Estas celoso de que estaba ganando."El castaño cruzó los brazos, y le lanzó una mirada al cantante internacional.<p>

"¿Qué tal si yo les hago preguntas a ustedes?"Ariana sugirió, antes de que la pareja explotara en una pelea.

"Me parece buena idea."Cobra respondió, mientras imitaba la pose de su marido y arqueaba las cejas.

"Igual."Spencer dijo.

* * *

><p>Treinta minutos después, Junior se volvió a sentar en frente de la pareja, con un par de fichas en sus manos.<br>La azabache también se había cambiado de ropa a algo más serio. Una chaqueta gris, una blusa azul marino con estampado floral, una falda gris y unos tacones negros.

"Este es mi conjunto de entrevistadora."AJ sonrió."¿Les gusta?"

"Pareces una abogada de 11 años."Spencer bromeó.  
>Aunque, era verdad. La niña en realidad lucía como una abogada, lo único que le faltaban eran unos lentes y un peinado alto.<p>

Ariana rió un poco.

Cobra Junior luego se sentó derecha en su silla, y se aclaró la garganta.  
>"Prosigamos."La menor dijo."Tengo un par de preguntas planificadas."<p>

"Las sacaste de _Tumblr_."Billy arqueó una ceja.

"Nadie tiene pruebas de eso."AJ se cruzó de brazos.

"Probablemente el historial de mi lap..."El azabache estaba diciendo cuando su hija lo interrumpió.

"Su señoría."La niña le dijo a su padrastro."El fiscal está tratando de arruinar mi caso."

"Pues...el abogado defensor ni siquiera se ha graduado de la primaria."Billy Joe respondió, con una sonrisa presumida.

"Orden en la sesión."Wright le dio un golpe -no tan fuerte- a la mesa, y chasqueó los dedos."Señorita Cohen, más le vale comenzar con esta actividad."

Ariana asintió, y enfocó su mirada en sus fichas.  
>"¿Quién fue la última persona con la que hablaste antes de ir a dormir?"La azabache leyó en voz alta.<p>

"Billy."Spencer se sonrojó un poco con su propia respuesta.

"Mis fans. Estaba respondiendo _tweets_ anoche después de que Spence se fue a dormir."El cantante se encogió de hombros."No tenía sueño."

"¿Quién inicia los besos?"AJ leyó la siguiente pregunta.

Spencer se tapó un lado de la cara con una mano, para que Cobra no lo viera, y señaló al menor.

"Moi."El azabache dijo, con un ligero toque de arrogancia."¿Quién más?"

"¿Cuál fue la última película que viste?"La niña preguntó.

"_Going Ape_, la vi durante el almuerzo."Billy respondió, la sonrisa presumida en su cara volvió."Me veía excelente en ese traje de guía de safari."

"_Murder Zone_, y no es tan intensa como todo el mundo dice."El cineasta se cruzó de brazos y encogió los hombros."Es la típica historia de fantasma vengativo quiere matar a todo el mundo, pero luego tenemos a la chica que es una escéptica y después de que ve todo es real, trata de terminar todo lo que esta pasando en la ciudad."

"Suena a _Zombeach Party_."El cantante comentó.

Wright abrió los ojos como platos.  
><strong>¡¿Pero qué carajo?!<strong> ¿Acaso acababa de comparar a uno de sus proyectos con esa película mediocre? No, Cobra, te estas poniendo del lado negativo del castaño, y te aseguro que tú más que nadie NO quieres estar en esa lista negra.

"_Zombeach Party..._"El director de cine le lanzó una mirada fría a su marido, y resopló."Es una película sobre una chica que durante un juego de verdad o reto desenlaza una maldición que revive a los muertos, la idiota luego se va a una fiesta con sus amigas y los zombies se aparecen por toda la ciudad donde viven. Su madre, una ex cazadora de entidades paranormales, y su vecino se dan cuenta de lo que esta pasando y tratan de salvar el jodido pueblo. Hay sangre, masacre y suspenso. Baruch, te agradezco que por favor no compares mis trabajos con una película que parecía más una parodia de un filme de horror."

"Cálmate. Sólo decía mi opinión."Billy Joe plantó un suave beso en los labios de Spencer, y ladeó un poco la cabeza.  
>El menor había escuchado que a los libras -en este caso, el cineasta- les gustaban los besos de lado, y obviamente esperaba que esto funcionara con el mayor -lo cual, honestamente, si funcionó-.<p>

Y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, Ariana haciéndole preguntas a la pareja, y estos respondiendo las preguntas de la menor.

* * *

><p>"Beso."Cobra se recostó del marco de la puerta, en una pose sexy.<p>

"¿Qué tal si no?"Wright alzó una ceja.  
>El castaño tenía la mano derecha aguantando la manija de la puerta, mientras que la otra estaba jugando con las trenzas de su pantalón gris.<p>

"Ah."El azabache se cruzó de brazos."De nuevo negándome los besos...hm, bien. Vamos a ver a quién le pides un beso mañana."

Spencer puso los ojos en blanco y soltó la manija de la puerta, para tomar las mejillas del menor.  
>El cineasta luego le plantó tremendo beso en los labios.<p>

Billy, en realidad, no tenía palabras para explicarse.  
>Era un beso dulce y lleno de pasión, pero a la vez lucía demasiado forzado; obvio, Wright lo había hecho espontáneamente, algo que nadie se hubiera esperado de él, ya que era alguien demasiado ordenado con sus cosas y rara vez hacia algo espontáneo. Siendo totalmente honestos, al cantante le gustaba este lado del castaño.<p>

"¿Spence?"Billy Joe se separó del beso para mirar al mayor a los ojos, con un ligero puchero incluido.

"¿Si?"Spencer preguntó.

"No quiero dejarte solo."El azabache se cruzó de brazos.

El cineasta puso los ojos en blanco, en plan de broma.  
>"Es sólo por una noche."Wright dijo."Tampoco me gusta la idea de dejarte solo, pero, tradición es tradición. No puedes ver al novio el día de la boda."<p>

"Además, si te hace sentir mejor, intentare enviarte mensajes toda la mañana para que no te sientas solo."El castaño continuó."¿Te parece, B?"

Cobra no tuvo otra opción más que encogerse de hombros y fingir una sonrisa, mientras asentía.  
>No le gustaba la idea de dormir sin Spencer, ni siquiera si sólo era una sola noche. El cineasta era la única persona que le podía quitar el miedo a la oscuridad con tan sólo rodearle un brazo alrededor de la cintura y esconder su cara en el pecho del menor.<p>

"Anda a dormir."Wright plantó un beso en la mejilla izquierda de Billy."Tenemos un largo día mañana y yo necesito escribir mis votos. Me disculpo de antemano si me pongo demasiado meloso cuando los diga mañana en voz alta."  
>El castaño luego tomó la mano del cantante y le dio un suave apretón, algo para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.<p>

Billy Joe sólo suspiró.  
>"Bro..."El azabache miró al suelo por un momento, y luego volvió a mirar a los ojos de Spencer."Te amo, no lo olvides."<p>

"Jamás."El cineasta sonrió ligeramente.  
>Wright luego levantó su mano libre, y con el dedo índice, se dibujó una "x" sobre el corazón.<p>

"Lo juro."El castaño luego dijo.

Después de un "buenas noches" de parte de ambos, Cobra se retiró, tristeza invadiendolo luego de no haber convencido al mayor de quedarse a dormir con él.

Spencer, por el otro lado, ya estaba tirado sobre la cama del cuarto de huéspedes, con una libreta en mano.  
>Pensar en ideas para películas de horror era tan fácil, pero pensar en sus sentimientos...era algo muy distinto y difícil.<p>

Al no saber que escribir, el cineasta se colocó sus audífonos y los conectó a su teléfono.  
>Le dio play al reproductor de música -el cual estaba en aleatorio-, y justamente empezó a sonar "<em>Bromazing<em>".

Wright sonrió al escuchar la voz del cantante, e inmediatamente se le ocurrió que escribir en sus votos.

Después de llenar una hoja completa, el castaño cayó sobre una almohada, mientras abrazaba la libreta, y suspiró.  
>"Mañana me caso de nuevo."Spencer se dijo para sí mismo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hm, ¿ya se escuchan las campanas de bodas?<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-"Simple As" de Beardyman. Por fin puse la canción del voice actor de Billy, llevaba meses queriendo ponerla.**

**-"Anaconda" de Nicki Minaj.**

**-La descripción de Spencer fue patrocinada por el actor Jack Falahee, quién ya es la imagen oficial de AU!Spencer según mis posts en Tumblr.**

**-La descripcion de Billy -no mencionada en este capítulo- por los momentos es Josh Hutcherson.**

**-#QueenAntoIsFuckingBackAndReadyToRock.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**-Si Billy tuviera un accidente, ¿qué harian?**

**-Estas en una ceremonia de premios, y los muchachos compiten en la misma categoría -"Galán del Año"-. Uno de los dos gana -ustedes eligen cual- y el otro se molesta...mucho. Llegan a la mansión Cobra, y lo primero que hacen ellos dos es pelearse. ¿Qué pasaría durante la pelea, y qué harías? Explique en modo de historia.**

**-¿Cual de los muchachos de Blue Studio22 se ve más sospechoso, en su opinión?**

**~Anto, over & out.**


	37. Love Me Harder

**¡Hey, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez!**

**¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra!**

**Llegamos al capitulo que todos estábamos esperando, La Boda.**

**Agradezcanle a la maravillosa Barb, por el detalle que nos escribió al final.**

**¿Question Time al comienzo del capítulo? Claro, aunque es sólo por este capítulo.**

**-Nombra todas las canciones que hay en este capítulo. Spoiler: Nombra que canción de la fabulosa Ariana Grande es la que canta Billy en la boda.**

**-¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita?**

**-¿Les gustó?**

**-¿Qué harían si ustedes estuvieran en la boda? Explique en modo de historia. **

**Ahora disfruten.**

* * *

><p>La alarma sonó a las 5:30 de la mañana, la puerta sonó varias veces; ¿pero creen que alguna de las dos cosas logró despertar a cierto cantante el lunes 15 de diciembre? Si respondieron que no, pues, están en lo correcto.<p>

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Brianna Cohen al otro lado.  
>La mujer cargaba una bandeja en sus brazos, y una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.<p>

"¡Baruuuchen!"La madre del cantante canturreó, para tratar de despertarlo."¡Despierta, ángel!"  
>El azabache emitió un sonido que simulaba un gemido, y aferró con fuerza la almohada que tenía del lado izquierdo.<p>

"Cinco minutos."Billy murmuró, apretando sus ojos para mantenerlos cerrados.

"Hum, dulzura."Brianna colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche."Tus cinco minutos son más de tres horas. Así que...levántate de esa cama, porque Richard no vino en un vuelo de 11 horas para verte dormido."

El menor abrió los ojos ante la mención del estilista.

"¿Rich vino?"Billy Joe preguntó, emocionado.  
>Obviamente, no se iba a casar sin que Richard le arreglara el cabello. Era regla de oro que el pelirrojo lo peinara para cualquier evento de la élite, y honestamente, su boda era el evento más gigantesco de la élite; así que tenía que lucir <em>im-pac-tan-te<em>.

La madre del cantante asintió.  
>"También vino Lucille."Brianna agregó.<p>

Lucille Bennet era la maquilladora de Cobra, quién había sido contratada para cubrir las ojeras del azabache cada vez que este venía trasnochado de algún lado; y como Richard, Bennet se había hecho amiga del menor después de trabajar con él en varios conciertos.

Billy se sentó en la cama, e inhaló aire por la nariz para luego botarlo por la boca.  
>"Es un día perfecto para una boda."El cantante tarareó la tonada de la canción de la película '<em>El Cadáver de la Novia<em>'.

"Tu padre hubiera querido estar aquí."Brianna suspiró.

El cantante internacional le lanzó una mirada al piso, donde Jonathan dormía junto a Gala.  
>En ese momento, Billy Joe sintió que todo le pesaba. Las sábanas, la ropa, sus hombros...<em>su corazón<em>. ¿La razón? A pesar de que Jonathan iba a estar en su boda, no iba a estar como él quería que su padre estuviera en la fiesta...vivo.

El azabache tragó saliva, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.  
>Maldita sea, jamás pensó que con tan sólo la mención del pensamiento se pudiera desmoronar tan rápido.<p>

Joder, lo único que Cobra quería en ese momento era a su padre vivo en su boda.  
>Quería abrazarlo, bromear con él, cualquier cosa...sólo quería tenerlo vivo.<p>

"Siempre está aquí."El cantante fingió una sonrisa, y se limpió las lágrimas."_Siempre_."

Brianna devolvió la sonrisa, excepto que la de ella no era fingida.  
>"Así es, mi amor."La mujer dijo."Él siempre estará con nosotros."<p>

Billy soltó una risa que sonó más como resoplido.  
><em>Si tan sólo su madre supiera.<em>

* * *

><p>Por el otro lado de la mansión, cierto director de cine mordió un pedazo de su tostada con pereza.<br>Si, Spencer ya estaba acostumbrado a despertarse temprano, pero en ese momento, lo único que el cineasta más quería era devolverse a dormir, ya que la noche anterior había dormido más que incómodo.

Wright tomó su teléfono, y rápidamente, tecleó un mensaje en su iPhone rojo.

El mensaje decía así:  
>"<strong><em>Buenos días, amor. ¿Listo para ser mío forever and always? ~Spence.<em>**"

La respuesta llegó en menos de tres minutos:  
>"<strong><em>Lo estas tú, husband-bro? ~B.<em>**"

El castaño rió un poco, y respondió:  
>"<strong><em>Siempre. ~Spence.<em>**"

Spencer luego le envió otro mensaje, el cual decía así:  
>"<strong><em>Te prometí que hablaríamos todo el día por mensajes, siempre cumplo mis promesas. Lo único que te pido es...nada de fotos, amor. Puedes enviarme notas de voz, pero nada de fotos. No quiero ver esa sonrisa tuya que tanto amo hasta que estemos los dos juntos en el altar. ¿Entendido? ~Spence.<em>**"

"**_Lo que tú digas, brohemian. ~B._**"Fue la única respuesta del menor.

Después de enviarle un mensaje a su esposo, avisándole que se ausentaría por un par de minutos, el cineasta se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

* * *

><p>Cobra, mientras tanto, ya había salido de su baño caliente, el cual había sido simplemente relajante, y el hecho de que "<em>Spence<em>" le había enviado mensajes durante el baño lo hacía aún más perfecto.

El cantante inhaló el aroma a eucalipto y menta, y suspiró.  
>Ya tenía que tachar "<em>baño<em>" de su lista mental de las cosas que tenía que hacer mientras se preparaba.

Billy notó que uno de los cuadros de la pared estaba torcido un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo.  
>Más no importaba cuantas veces intentara distraerse con alguna otra cosa, su mirada volvía al maldito cuadro. El azabache sabía muy bien que ese era su desorden obsesivo compulsivo atacándolo en ese momento, y no pudo evitar acercarse al cuadro y ponerlo como se supone que debía estar.<p>

Billy Joe miró a su esmoquin blanco sobre la cama, y sonrió presumidamente.  
>"Por el poder que me concede todo lo asom-<em>bro<em>-so de todo el universo entero..."El cantante internacional junto las manos como si estuviera rezando."Querido animal espiritual, la gran y poderosa Cobra, ante ti me aparezco para pedirte que hagas que este día sea inolvidable. Demostrare mi devoción a ti, publicando todas las fotos y vídeos en _Instagram_ y _Youtube_."

Cobra se besó el dedo índice y el del medio, y pegó el beso en la chaqueta del traje.  
>El azabache se dio media vuelta, y se miró en el espejo del tocador.<p>

"Ya te voy a atender a ti, tigre."El cantante internacional hizo unas pistolas con las manos y le disparó a su reflejo.

Billy, después de colocarse unos bóxers blancos, se paró en frente del tocador.  
>El cantante luego se roció un poco de desodorante en spray en sus perfectamente depiladas axilas -porque nuestra querida súper estrella se cuida y le gusta estar muy bien arreglado para cualquier evento-.<p>

Billy Joe tamborileó sus dedos sobre la mesa del tocador, tratando de recordar que seguía en su lista mental.  
>Ya había desayunado -sandwich de mantequilla de maní y waffles de chispas de chocolate, acompañados con un jugo de naranja-,tomado un baño caliente, se había rociado desodorante...ah, y el bonus de arreglar el cuadro, lo cual no estaba en la lista.<p>

El azabache se miró los labios, ligeramente partidos debido al frío que hacia.  
>Un poco de <em>EOS<em> no le vendría mal, y antes de que la prensa lo atacara por usar "bálsamo labial", habían más famosos...hombres, para ser más exactos, que usaban _EOS_. Así que él no era ninguna excepción especial -eh...bueno, a veces si lo era-.

Cobra tomó la pequeña esfera color azul pastel, y se aplicó una ligera cantidad de _EOS_ sabor mora azul con açai en los labios.  
>"Eso servirá por ahora."El cantante se dijo a sí mismo."Aunque en caso de que vuelva a pasar, lo tendré en mi bolsillo."<p>

Billy escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, y le voló un beso a su reflejo.  
>"¡Pase!"El azabache dijo.<br>No le importaba un carajo que lo vieran semidesnudo, después de todo ya había corrido el campus de Beverly Beverly High en bóxers y se había tomado millones de fotos para revistas de la misma manera. No había nada que nadie no haya visto, bueno, excepto por sus partes íntimas...y todos sabemos quién es el único que las ha visto.

Una mujer castaña alta entró en la habitación, con una sonrisa en la cara.  
>"Si mis ojos no me engañan..."La mujer dijo."Estoy viendo al hombre más sexy del mundo según la revista <em>Seventeen<em>."  
>La mujer tenía la piel clara, ojos marrones, y como ya mencionado, cabello castaño con mechones rosados. Era alta, de físico delgado, y lucía de unos 30 años. Tenía la cara maquillada en ese momento; sus labios gruesos los tenía pintado de morado uva -casi negro-, su sombra de ojos era igual.<p>

"Y _Tiger Beat_, _Bop_, y cualquier otra revista de farándula con buen gusto."Billy Joe sonrió presumidamente."Lucy, un placer verte, querida."  
>El cantante luego abrazó a la mujer.<p>

"O'Malley, viene en 5 minutos."Lucille respondió."Sabes que no puedo trabajar sin Richie."

* * *

><p>Spencer se miró en el espejo, y en vez de sonreírse como usualmente haría, sacudió la cabeza a ritmo de la música que tenía de fondo, la cual posiblemente era una canción de alguna película de los sesenta.<br>"_It's Myx Moscato  
>It's frizz in a bottle<br>We're going full throttle  
>It's oh, oh<br>Swimming in the grotto  
>We winning in the lotto<br>We dipping in the pot of blue foam  
>It's me, Billy, and Ari<em>  
><em>If they test me they sorry<br>Ride me up like a Harley  
>Then pull off in this Ferrari<br>If he hanging, we banging  
>Phone ranging, he slanging<br>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing._"De la nada, el cineasta empezó a rapear.

Wright abrió los ojos como platos.  
><em>¿Estaba rapeando?<em> Y de paso lo había hecho bien. Joder, Billy se iba a molestar cuando se enterara, y después de que casi se lo "tragara vivo", lo iba a felicitar y lo iba a intentar meter como "_featuring_" en alguna de sus nuevas canciones. Espérate un momento, pon en "espera" la llamada y ponle pausa a la música...primero, empezó a escribir música y ahora..._¿está rapeando?_ Maldición, ya lo picó el pajarito cantarin.

El castaño suspiró mientras tomaba su corbata, lo único que le faltaba para terminar de vestirse.  
>Era totalmente normal inventar canciones cuando estas aburrido, esa era su coartada. "<em>Descubrió<em>" que sabía rapear porque inventó un verso para mantenerse en un buen humor mientras se vestía.

El iPhone de Spencer vibró, señalando que había recibido un mensaje, el cual decía:  
>"<strong><em>#MeDespertéAsí. ~B.<em>**"  
>El mensaje venía seguido de una nota de voz, la cual al reproducirla se escuchó un sonido chirriante; el cineasta sospechó que era una nota alta, ya que el sonido era demasiado afinado y perfecto casi como el canto de una sirena.<p>

"**_AJ? ~Spence._**"Fue la respuesta del mayor.

"**_Moi. ~B._**"La respuesta del azabache llegó en segundos.

La canción cambió de repente a una tonada instrumental siendo tocada en un órgano. La música parecía salida de alguna producción del mismísimo director de cine, más en realidad era música de la atracción de _Disney_ "_The Haunted Mansion_".  
>"Que levanta ánimo, música de funeral."Wright rió, más sonó como un resoplido.<p>

El castaño luego le escribió un mensaje a Cobra.  
>"<strong><em>Próximo año. Hagamos una casa embrujada en la mansión en Halloween. Todos vestidos como personajes de HM. ~Spence.<em>**"

"**_No se, bro. Vas a exagerar y eso se va a convertir en algo peor que Hollywood Horror Nights. Be right back, Rich está terminando con mi cabello y quiero que quede perfecto. ~B._**"La respuesta llegó después de unos largos minutos.

Spencer asintió, aunque Billy no pudiera verlo.

El cineasta luego se colocó la corbata roja, y rió un poco al acordarse de que cuando el cantante lo viera...se la iba a arreglar, porque -según Billy Joe- Wright no sabía como amarrar una jodida corbata.

* * *

><p>Spencer se paró en frente de las puertas del salón donde iba a tomar lugar la boda, y suspiró.<br>Él había llegado primero al hotel, junto con su "séquito". Billy, por el otro lado, vendría en 20 minutos.

El cineasta luego se volteó a Rajeev.  
>"¿Tienes el anillo?"Wright preguntó, para comenzar una conversación.<p>

"Me dijiste ayer que se lo tenías que quitar a Cobra y que me lo ibas a dar."El hindú respondió."Me quedé esperándote hasta tarde, jamás apareciste."

"**¡¿_Él_ tiene el anillo?!**"El castaño entró en pánico.  
>Lolo se acercó al par al escuchar el grito.<p>

"¿Qué paso?"La rubia preguntó, preocupada.

"¡Billy tiene el anillo que se supone que yo le tengo que dar!"Spencer agarró a la mujer de los hombros y la zarandeó suavemente.

"Y me gritó por su propio error de no quitarle el anillo al Negro."Baguiati le dijo a su esposa.

"No."El cineasta señaló al actor con el dedo índice."No te atrevas a decirle Negro porque sabes que se molesta."

"¿No puedes esperar a que él te lo dé durante la ceremonia?"Lolo se cruzó de brazos, y alzó una ceja.

"No es simbólico."Shanila comentó."Se supone que él se lo tiene que dar a Billy, y Billy darle el de él."

"Spencer, lo único que puedes hacer es esperar a que él te lo dé."Mallory se encogió de hombros."Ya no queda tiempo, Billy llega en 20 minutos, la boda es en 30. Dudo que podamos hacer mucho en 10 minutos."

* * *

><p>Jonathan miró las calles de París, mientras la limusina se dirigía al hotel.<br>El fantasma estaba sentado encima del techo de la limusina, dejando que el viento acariciara su cabello espectral. Ya eran las siete y treinta de la mañana.

Aunque la música estuviera en máximo volumen en el auto, Cohen podía escuchar la voz de su hijo entonando la letra de "_Neon Lights_":  
>"<em>Baby, when they look up at the sky<br>We'll be shooting stars just passing by  
>You'll be coming home with me tonight<br>We'll be burning up like neon lights._"

El espectro metió su cabeza y su mano derecha dentro de la limusina.  
>Jonathan luego sonrió, y puso su pulgar en alto.<p>

Billy, quién tenia una copa de champaña en la mano mientras cantaba, levantó la mirada para mirar a su padre, y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
>El azabache luego sacó su teléfono para tomarse una <em>selfie<em> con su madre y con Junior, cuando notó algo en su dedo.

"Joder, aún tengo el anillo."Billy Joe golpeó su cabeza contra la cabecera del asiento.

"¿Todo bien?"Brianna le preguntó a su hijo.

"Tengo los dos anillos."El cantante le respondió a su madre."El del Spence y el mío."

"¿No se supone que él debería tener el tuyo?"Jade alzó una ceja, confundida.

"Probablemente se le olvidó pedírmelo anoche."Cobra suspiró.  
>El azabache luego movió la cabeza a ritmo de la canción.<p>

"_Be still my heart 'cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now  
>Shining like stars 'cause we're beautiful, we're beautiful, right now<br>You're all I see in all these places  
>You're all I see in all these faces<br>So let's pretend we're running out of time, of time._"Billy continuó cantando.  
>Eso tal vez lo ayudaría a calmarse, cantar -o que alguien le cantara- siempre lo calmaba.<p>

Después de dos o tres minutos, la canción terminó y se cambió a una tonada de piano.  
>El cantante tomó un sorbo de su copa de champaña, y se dio cuenta que la canción le sonaba un poco familiar.<p>

"_This is a story that I have never told  
>I gotta get this off my chest to let it go<br>I need to take back the light inside you stole  
>You're a criminal<br>And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth  
>I wear like a battle wound<br>So ashamed, so confused  
>I was broken and bruised.<em>"Se escuchó una voz conocida en el reproductor de música.  
><em>¿Su canción?<em>

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla izquierda de Billy Joe.  
>El azabache había olvidado que la canción estaba en su teléfono, y ahora que se daba cuenta...la letra era demasiado profunda, es más, casi que lo destrozaba como si estuviera hecho de papel. Sonaba tan deprimido, tan melancólico.<p>

"_Now I'm a warrior  
>Now I've got thicker skin<br>I'm a warrior  
>I'm stronger than I've ever been<br>And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
>I'm a warrior<br>And you can never hurt me again._"Su voz se sincronizo con la del reproductor, cantando al mismo tiempo que si mismo.  
>La letra revelaba muchas cosas sin siquiera tener que mencionarlas. Una preciosa canción sobre su obsesión a las drogas y como Spencer lo ayudó a dejarlas. ¿Cómo paso eso? Fuerza de voluntad, gente. Baruch Cohen dejó las drogas porque Wright lo arrastró el día 10 de octubre hasta el desierto y quemó todas esas adicciones que el cantante tenía. Gritó y lloró tanto ese día, hasta se tiró en el piso y le rogó a Spencer que le devolviera todo devuelta; pero el cineasta sólo se quedo parado ahí, observándolo, para después decirle "<em>no sabes lo patético que te ves en este momento<em>".

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**  
>"Por favor, Spence."Billy, de 27 años, levantó su mirada para mirar al mayor en los ojos."Te lo pido."<br>Su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar y del intenso sol de California. Su sudor estaba mezclado con sus lágrimas. Sus manos apoyadas en el piso, sosteniendo todo su peso.

"No."Wright, de 28 años, se cruzó de brazos."He sido tolerante con esta basura desde que tienes 18 años. Esos han sido nueve jodidos años viéndote destruirte a ti mismo, Billy, no puedes depender de esta mierda."

Cobra tragó saliva, no porque estuviera nervioso, sino porque hacia demasiado calor, lo cual era obvio de esperarse ya que estaban en un desierto.  
>"Tú también lo hacías."Fue su única respuesta.<p>

"No cambies el tema hacia mi."El cineasta dijo."Yo sólo fumaba lo que tu me dabas, era compartido...ah, y de paso tú te lo terminabas porque creías que yo no podía con algo tan 'fuerte'."

Spencer se agachó, para ponerse al nivel del menor, y lo tomó de la barbilla.  
>"¿Sabes que hago esto porque te amo?"El castaño suspiró."No quiero que te hagas daño inyectandote cosas que ni sabes que son. Yo creo fielmente en que puedes dejar esa basura, y Billy, claro que puedes. Eres un guerrero...no, eres <strong><em><span>MI<span>_** guerrero. Tú puedes con cualquier cosa, corazón. Eres fuerte. Y yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte y ayudarte."

"_Bro_..."El azabache forzó una sonrisa."Gr-gracias."

"Ahora, déjame ayudarte a levantarte."Wright dijo."Lo que más necesitas en este momento es hidratarte."

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Llegaron al hotel después de unos largos minutos, y justo cuando la limusina se detuvo en frente de la entrada, Billy sintió un extraño sentimiento en su estómago.<br>Supuso que era la tristeza que sintió al escuchar "_Warrior_", y decidió ignorarlo.

El chofer abrió la puerta del auto, y el séquito del cantante salió uno por uno.  
>Billy Joe salió de último, mientras se colocaba unos lentes de sol tipo aviador.<br>"Es hora del show."El azabache sonrió presumidamente.

Brianna, por el otro lado, había estado observando a su nieta desde que su hijo le había dicho que tenía ambos anillos.  
>La madre de Cobra luego le susurró algo en el oído al cantante, quién estaba ocupado respondiendo un mensaje de texto.<p>

"¿Huh?"Billy se volteó a mirar a su madre con una cara que decía a gritos que estaba confundido.

"Tu hija llevará los anillos."Brianna dijo en voz alta, con orgullo.

"¿Yo qué?"Ariana ladeó la cabeza, como perrito confundido.

"Anillos."Brianna le respondió a su nieta."Tú los llevaras."

"¿Y qué me darán a cambio por el trabajo comunitario?"La menor preguntó.

"La satisfacción de que participaste, de nuevo, en una de mis bodas."Billy Joe rió.

La niña se puso en las puntas de sus pies, y tomó al azabache de la corbata negra, para ponerlo de su altura.  
>"Dos bolsos <em>Steve Madden<em>, unos zapatos _Gucci_ y que le digas a todos que yo salve el día."AJ le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su padre.

"Tr-trato hecho."Cobra tragó saliva.  
>¿Desde cuando Junior era tan imponente? Ah, si...desde siempre.<p>

Con eso, el quinteto entró en el hotel.  
>"¿Bobby?"Billy se volteó hacia su asistente.<p>

"¿Si, señor Cobra?"El rubio levantó la mirada de su teléfono, ya que le estaba escribiendo a Tom para decirle que todo estaba bien.

"Quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas."El cantante respondió.

Wallace abrió los ojos como platos.  
>¿Su jefe lo estaba tomando en cuenta para algo que no era relacionado con el trabajo? ¿Acaso esto era un sueño?<p>

"P-pensé que le iba a preguntar a Rich o al señor Valentine."Bobby dijo.

"Lastimosamente, a mi no me quieren de padrino."Se escuchó la voz de Mika decir.  
>Todos se voltearon al lobby del hotel, donde los integrantes de Blue Studio22 estaban parados. Y aunque el grupo estaba vestido elegantemente, no le llegaban ni a los talones al traje de Cobra.<p>

Bobby miró al cuarteto, y luego volvió a mirar a Billy Joe.  
>"Acepto."El asistente dijo.<br>No iba a dejar que los "recién llegados a la vida de Cobra" le quitaran una oportunidad tan grande como ser el padrino del azabache.

"¿Sabes? Sólo te elijo porque Jessica se fue con Spencer."Cobra dijo, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y fruncía los labios.  
>Obviamente, el cantante sólo había dicho eso en modo de broma. Era muy orgulloso para admitir que en realidad quería que su asistente fuera su padrino; eso, y también quería llamar "<em>tomboy<em>" a su cuñada sin que esta le partiera la cara.

"¿Nos vamos?"Mika se acercó a Billy, y enredó su brazo con el del menor."Tú te tienes que casar, y Jeremiah necesita atrapar el ramo de flores para dejar la putería extrema que tiene."

"Mik, ¿y tú no necesitas que alguien te suba el autoestima?"El rubio preguntó, en modo de juego."¡Podríamos ser compañeros de sexo!"

Brianna abrió los ojos como platos.  
>Okay, okay. Ella había visto novelas de romance -heterosexual y gay- y le parecía totalmente normal que los muchachos hablaran de eso, pero no cuando su nieta de once años estaba ahí parada.<p>

"Me parece de muy mal gusto que digas este tipo de cosas en frente de una niña pequeña."Valentine se cruzó de brazos, y le lanzó una mirada a Jeremiah.  
>Para la madre de Billy Joe era un alivio escuchar al pelirrojo decir eso; para Billy, bueno...él lo había descifrado el mensaje oculto en la oración de su ex-compañero de banda, el cual era "<em>Me parece de muy mal gusto que digas en voz alta que te quieres acostar conmigo<em>".

* * *

><p>La ceremonia ya estaba apunto de empezar.<br>Spencer estaba en su lugar, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a las personas que habían asistido.  
>Los Baguiati -menos Rajeev-, Jessica, Mallory y Owl estaban sentados del lado izquierdo; mientras que en el lado derecho estaban los abuelos de Billy, la señora Cohen, Jade, los integrantes de Blue Studio22, Richard -junto con su esposa e hijo-, Lucille y el representante de Billy. Había una razón por la cual habían muy pocas personas...era una ceremonia privada, sólo amigos cercanos a la pareja. ¿Los chicos de Blue Studio22? A pesar de echar a Billy de la banda por alguna extraña razón que al cineasta aún no le habían dicho, el quinteto había olvidado el pasado y habían hecho las paces.<p>

La expresión de Wright cambió un poco al ver dos asientos vacíos.  
>Sus padres, al parecer, no habían venido. ¿Se sentía molesto? No, para nada. ¿Decepcionado? Probablemente, más no lo suficiente para culpar a su padres. ¿Abandonado? Si, justamente había sentido lo mismo en su graduación.<p>

Jessica vio como la mirada de su hermano se fijaba en el piso, y se limpiaba algo del ojo.  
>La mujer sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, Spencer se sentía demasiado mal porque sus padres no estaban ahí para apoyarlo en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida; lo que el castaño no sabía era que el vuelo de sus padres llegaba en dos horas, debido a una pequeña escala.<p>

El director de cine inhaló aire por la nariz, para luego botarlo por la boca lentamente.

El cura, un amigo de Rouge que conducía bodas homosexuales, le sonrió a Spencer, mientras que con su cabeza señalaba hacia la puerta.

El cineasta miró por su hombro, y se encontró con las puertas del salón ya abiertas; Cobra estaba afuera, mirando el piso mientras recitaba algo en voz baja.

Wright volvió a mirar al frente, y suspiró.  
>"Cálmate, cálmate."El castaño se susurró a sí mismo."Sé que verlo con ese trajecito te esta volviendo loco, pero tienes que mantenerte calmado, Spencer James. No dejes que tanta sensualidad te controle."<p>

¿Acaso eso era el sonido de una guitarra?  
>Maldita sea, se le había olvidado que Billy entraba con, en palabras del cantante, el "<em>solo del novio<em>". En otras palabras, un solo de guitarra.

Esperen un momento...¿ya el solo estaba sonando?  
>Spencer miró por su hombro, por segunda vez, y vio como Billy entraba en el salón, seguido de Bobby y AJ.<p>

Mika, desde su asiento, estaba tocando el solo en una guitarra acústica.  
>Billy Joe le había dicho anteayer, antes de que sus ex-compañeros de banda se fueran, que necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara con el solo de guitarra, ya que él en verdad quería caminar al altar sin hacer un espectáculo ostentoso que molestara a Spencer, obviamente, Valentine se ofreció a hacerlo.<p>

El azabache llegó al altar, donde el cineasta le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a subir.  
>Cobra aceptó, mientras asentía ligeramente.<p>

Cuando ambos estuvieron frente a frente, ambos desviaron la mirada.  
>"Te ves bien."Wright sonrió un poco, con un ligero sonrojo creciendo en sus mejillas.<p>

"Tú te ves aún mejor."El cantante internacional respondió.  
><strong><em>¡¿Pero qué demonios había dicho?!<em>** Claro, Spence se veía bien, pero nadie se veía mejor que Cobra. Era totalmente imposible; _peeeero_, como hoy era un día especial...dejaría pasar el pequeño error.

Después de un rato, la ceremonia comenzó.  
>Billy había dejado de escuchar la larga charla sobre el amor del cura, porque tenía su mente en otro lugar.<p>

"Ahora, a la vista de Dios y todos los testigos presentes, yo les invito a declarar si hubiera alguna causa o motivo que pueda impedir esta unión."El hombre habló.

"Por su silencio, sé que no hay."El cura continuó hablando.

"Spencer James, ¿tienes un símbolo de su amor?"El hombre prosiguió, ahora volteándose al director de cine.

"Obviamente."El castaño respondió.  
>Rajeev rió por lo bajo, más Spencer le dio un codazo en la costilla para que se callara.<p>

"¿Qué tienes?"El cura preguntó.

"Un anillo."El cineasta tragó saliva.

"¿Puedo verlo?"El hombre le preguntó al director de cine.

Billy miró por su hombro izquierdo, y le lanzó una señal a Junior con la cabeza.  
>La niña simplemente se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el altar, dándole al par los anillos.<p>

"Aquí está."Wright le mostró el anillo al cura, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El hombre sólo puso los ojos en blanco, y siguió hablando:  
>"Este anillo es símbolo de esta unión en tres maneras:<br>Porque es un círculo representa la eternidad, de esta misma manera este matrimonio durará hasta que la muerte los separe.  
>Porque es de oro brillante representa que este matrimonio queda sin mancha o defecto.<br>Porque es de metal de gran valor también este matrimonio debe de ser precioso ante su vista.  
>Ponga el anillo en el dedo de Baruch y repita después de mí: Yo, Spencer James, recibo a Baruch Jonathan como mi legítimo esposo, para tener y cuidar por el resto de mi vida, en lo mejor o peor, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, para amar y protejer hasta que la muerte nos separe, de acuerdo a las ordenanzas de Dios, te prometo mi fidelidad."<p>

"Es Ba-rugh."Billy Joe murmuró, molesto.

"Yo, Spencer James, recibo a Baruch Jonathan como mi legítimo esposo, para tener y cuidar por el resto de mi vida, en lo mejor o peor, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, para amar y protejer hasta que la muerte nos separe, de acuerdo a las ordenanzas de Dios, te prometo mi fidelidad."El castaño repitió, ignorando el comentario del azabache mientras le colocaba el anillo.

El cura luego se volteó hacia el menor.  
>"Ni se le ocurra hacerme esas preguntas, porque le juro que las respuestas serán las mismas que las de él."Cobra le lanzó una mirada al hombre.<p>

El cura levantó las manos en posición defensiva, y luego se cruzó de brazos para continuar hablando:  
>"Este anillo es símbolo de esta unión en tres maneras:<br>Como es un círculo sin fin así también debe ser su amor para Spencer.  
>Porque este metal ha sido purificado por fuego, así los problemas y pruebas deben hacer esta unión más perfecta.<br>Porque se pone como una muestra de su amor y fidelidad a los que vivan alrededor de Ustedes. Ponga la argolla en el dedo de Wright y repita después de mí: Yo, Baruch Jonathan, recibo a Spencer James como mi legítimo esposo, para tener y cuidarlo por el resto de mi vida, en lo mejor o peor, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, para amar, proteger y obedecer hasta que la muerte nos separe, y de acuerdo con las ordenanzas de Dios, yo prometo mi fidelidad."

"Yo, Billy Joe, recibo a Spencer James como mi legítimo esposo, para tener y cuidarlo por el resto de mi vida, en lo mejor o peor, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en salud y enfermedad, para amar, proteger y obedecer hasta que la muerte nos separe, y de acuerdo con las ordenanzas de Dios, yo prometo mi fidelidad."El cantante repitió, mientras le colocaba el anillo a Spencer.

"Ahora los declaro..."El cura estuvo apunto de decir cuando el cineasta lo interrumpió.

"Eh...ambos escribimos nuestros votos personalizados."Wright explicó en voz baja."Así que si no le molesta, nos gustaría decirlos antes del beso."

El hombre se encogió de hombros y asintió, a modo de decir "_adelante_".

El director de cine luego se volteó para mirar a Billy de frente.  
>"Mira, tal vez no te conozco de toda la vida. Tal vez no me sepa tus canciones al derecho y al revés. Tal vez no tengamos muchas cosas en común, tal vez nuestras personalidades choquen porque somos muy diferentes; pero una cosa es segura, Baruch Cohen, me hechizaste la primera vez que te vi."El castaño empezó a hablar."Me enamoré de tu confianza para hacer locuras, tu bizarra personalidad...joder, cada vez que decías algún sobrenombre con la palabra 'bro', me hacías sentir mariposas en el estómago. Honestamente, haz sido el mejor error que he hecho, y te juro que no me arrepiento de haberte besado ese día. Haz estado a mi lado día y noche, las 24 horas del día y aún no me canso de ti, de tu voz, de tu sonrisa. Haz hecho tanto por mi que de verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de como agradecerte."<p>

"Billy, el modo que me haces sentir es inexplicable. De verdad, no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento. Es más, siento que mi corazón está latiendo al ritmo de 'Bromazing' mientras estoy aquí, parado a tu lado, volviéndome a casar con la persona a la que más amo en todo el universo entero."Spencer continuó, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas."Eras mi todo, aún cuando no éramos nada."

"No llores."El menor le limpió las lágrimas con su pulgar."Me parte el corazón verte así, aún si son lágrimas de felicidad."

"Déjame continuar."El mayor susurró.  
>El cineasta luego inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo botó por la boca.<p>

"Baruch, sé que te lo digo todos los días, pero, te protegeré a ti aunque sea lo último que haga."Wright prosiguió en voz alta.

"Baruch Cohen robó mi corazón, Billy Joe Cobra _jamás_ me lo devolvió."El castaño finalizó.

Billy Joe sonrió ante la frase, y le susurró un "_te amo_" a Spencer.

El azabache luego se dio cuenta de que ahora le tocaba decir sus votos, y ese sentimiento que había estado ignorando desde que llegó al hotel había vuelto.  
>Descifró lo que era en menos de dos segundos, eran jodidos nervios, lo cual no tenía sentido porque él era Billy Joe Cobra...y Billy Joe Cobra no tiene nervios.<p>

Cobra tragó saliva, ojeando el lugar de arriba a abajo hasta que su mirada cayó en la guitarra que tenía Mika.  
>Tenía miedo de hablar, más no de cantar.<p>

El cantante se bajó del altar, y se acercó a Valentine.  
>"Dame mi guitarra."Billy le susurró al pelirrojo.<p>

Mika se encogió de hombros, y le dio la guitarra al menor.  
>"Es tuya después de todo, ni la tienes que pedir."El pelirrojo dijo.<p>

El azabache volvió al altar, e inhaló por la nariz y exhaló por la boca antes de empezar a tocar una tonada.  
>"<em>Esto, esto es para mi chico número uno,<br>Director y no se compara con ninguno,  
>Pasó una hora en el baño y salió luciendo como modelo.<em>

_Dios, con esa sonrisa, me tienes como Eros y Apolo.  
>En la luna, ¿quién necesita genios en botellas si ya te tengo a ti?<em>"Billy Joe rapeó.

"_Me haces sentir suertudo, como si las estrellas se alinearan. Nunca ha sido tan fácil, estar enamorado y darte mi corazón. ¿Sabes a qué me refiero? Yo sé lo que quieres, ponlo todo junto, y estaremos bien._

_¿Cómo puedo estar equivocado si se siente tan bien?  
>De verdad te amo, de verdad te amo, y jamás te dejare ir.<em>

_Tienes que saber que jamás cambiaré, siempre me quedaré  
>Siempre estaré ahí, ahí<br>Porque me escuchas...porque te importo  
>Eres tan diferente, nadie se compara.<em>

_Y si tú jamás cambias,  
>Yo estaré ahí, ahí<br>Siempre estaré ahí._"El cantante empezó a tararear una letra de una canción que el cineasta no conocía.

"_Me dan mariposas de tan sólo pensar en que siempre estas en mi mente.  
>A veces me encuentro soñando despierto, me perdí en tus ojos y perdí la cuenta del tiempo.<em>"Cobra continuó cantando.

El azabache luego dejó de tocar, y suspiró.  
>Tenía que decir en voz alta lo que había escrito en sus votos matrimoniales, no cantarle una canción. No era justo, porque Wright se había sacado el corazón y se lo había dado, y él le estaba cantando una canción porque estaba nervioso. Así que se armaría de valor, y empezaría a hablar de sus sentimientos hacia el castaño, aún si estaba nervioso y quería salir corriendo.<p>

"Spencer James, lo que siento por ti es algo muy fuerte, y de verdad te juro que jamás pensé que mi mejor amigo sería la persona con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida."Billy comenzó a hablar."Te amo, y es inexplicable la cantidad de amor que le tengo a una persona que no soy yo."

"Sé que a veces es difícil lidiar conmigo por lo diferente que somos, por eso te agradezco por tu paciencia."El cantante continuó."También te agradezco por enseñarme a ser un guerrero."

"Gracias por este cuento de hadas sin malicia."Billy Joe prosiguió, una ligera sonrisa jugando en sus labios."En realidad, Wright, gracias por todo. Eres una persona increíble y creaste un gran impacto en mi vida."

"Te amo, te amo, te amo mucho."El azabache finalizó."Cariño, te juro que jamás me cansaré de decírtelo."

Spencer le murmuró un "_eso fue hermoso_" a su esposo, seguido de un "_fue muy profundo_".

Con eso, la pareja se volteó hacia el cura, esperando que dijera esa pequeña frase para terminar la ceremonia.

"Ahora, yo les declaro esposo y esposo. Lo que Dios ha unido, no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar al novio. Damas y caballeros, es mi gran gozo presentarles a los señores Cohen-Wright."

"Es Cobra."El cantante internacional corrigió, algo irritado.

"_Ehem_."El cineasta se aclaró la garganta.

Cobra luego puso los ojos en blanco y tomó al mayor del brazo, jalandolo hacia él y dándole tremendo beso en los labios.  
>"Feliz octavo aniversario, señor Wright-Cobra."El azabache se separó del beso para hablar.<p>

"Igualmente, señor Cohen-Wright."Spencer retomó el beso.  
>Mientras su labios estaban ocupados, lo único que Wright tenía en la mente en ese momento era que esta había sido la mejor forma de pasar su octavo aniversario de bodas.<p>

* * *

><p>La recepción, obviamente, comenzó a las ocho y media de la noche.<br>Y ya saben como va el dicho: "_La fiesta no comienza hasta que el novio cante._", ¿o no era "_la fiesta no se acaba hasta que la gorda cante_"? Meh, en cualquiera de los dos casos, alguien tiene que cantar.

Billy y los chicos de Blue Studio22 subieron al escenario del salón de fiestas.  
>Bryan estaba en las baterías, mientras que su hermano tocaba el bajo, y Mika tenía una guitarra eléctrica; Alex tenía otra guitarra eléctrica, y Billy tenía a su preciada keytar Sally en manos. Obviamente, los cinco tenían micrófonos en frente de ellos.<p>

El quinteto empezó a tocar una tonada, mientras que Cobra comenzaba a cantar:  
>"<em>She got a body like an hourglass<br>But I can give it to you all the time  
>You got a booty like a Cadillac<br>Oh, I can send you into overdrive  
>(Stop, you've been waiting for that,<br>Step on up, swing your bat)  
>See anybody could be bad to you, you need a good boy to blow your mind, yeah.<em>"  
>El azabache luego soltó una nota alta.<p>

"_Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)  
>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute, let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<br>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)  
>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)<br>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)  
>Wait a minute tell you (ah)<em>"El grupo cantó el coro.

Junior, quién estaba sentada en el borde del escenario con un micrófono en mano, se levantó.

La menor luego se paró en el medio del quinteto.  
>"<em>She might've let you hold her hand in school, but I'mma show you how to graduate<br>No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your momma gave you (Oooh yeah)  
>(You got a big, baby, mouth...shhh...but don't say a thing)<br>See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad girl to blow your mind._"Ariana cantó el siguiente verso, y agregó una nota alta.

Billy Joe hizo una pistola con la mano derecha, y fingió dispararle a la menor, mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa genuina.

La azabache devolvió la sonrisa, mientras volvían a cantar el coro junto con los otros cuatro.

Cobra se bajó del escenario, aún cantando, y se paró en frente de su mesa.  
>El cantante terminó el coro mientras le lanzaba un beso a su esposo, para luego lanzarle el micrófono y susurrarle: "<em>Improvisa, la canción aún no esta terminada<em>".

Spencer no sabía que hacer, y lo único que se le vino a la mente fue el rap de esta mañana.  
>"<em>It's Myx Moscato<br>It's frizz in a bottle  
>We're going full throttle<br>It's oh, oh  
>Swimming in the grotto<br>We winning in the lotto  
>We dipping in the pot of blue foam<br>It's me, Billy, and Ari  
>If they test me they sorry<br>Ride me up like a Harley  
>Then pull off in this Ferrari<br>If he hanging, we banging  
>Phone ranging, he slanging<br>It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he singing_

_B to the A to the N to the G to the uh  
>B to the A to the N to the G to the hey.<em>"El cineasta rapeó.  
>Estaba haciéndolo muy rápido para simplemente terminar con esto de una sola vez.<p>

La mirada en la cara de Billy no tenía precio.  
>Lo estaba viendo con...<em>¿admiración?<em>

Wright le lanzó el micrófono devuelta al menor, quién lo atrapó.

"_See anybody could be good to you, you need a bad boy to blow your mind (your mind)_"El cantante internacional cantó.

Volvieron a repetir el coro, pero esta vez el castaño se unió a la canción:  
>"<em>Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)<br>Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<br>Wait a minute tell you (ah)  
>Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)<br>Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)  
>Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)<br>Wait a minute tell you (ah)_"

El grupo terminó de cantar, y el salón rompió en aplausos.  
>Billy Joe jaló a Spencer a su lado, y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.<p>

"Esos fueron Blue Studio22, AJ y yo con '_Bang Bang_'."El azabache luego le dijo a los invitados por el micrófono."¿Un aplauso por lo genial que esa canción fue?"

Volvieron los aplausos, y se detuvieron a los 20 segundos después.

"Antes de que Spence y yo tengamos nuestro 'segundo primer baile', les quisiera agradecer a todos por venir."Cobra continuó hablando."...gracias."

Una tonada suave empezó a sonar, mientras el cantante apagaba su micrófono y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.  
>"¿Señor Wright-Cohen, me permite esta pieza?"Billy se alejó un poco, y luego le ofreció su mano.<p>

El cineasta asintió, tomando la mano del menor, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.  
>La pareja luego comenzó a bailar lento.<p>

"_Share my life, take me for what I am  
>'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you<br>Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
>Just all that you are and everything that you do.<em>"Junior empezó a cantar.

Wright recostó su cabeza en el hombro del azabache, mientras escuchaba la suave voz de su hijastra entonar la letra de "_I Have Nothing_" de Whitney Houston.

Billy Joe le susurró un "_gracias_" a su hija, cuando pasó al lado del escenario.

La menor sólo sonrió, y siguió cantando:  
>"<em>I don't really need to look very much further<br>I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow  
>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside<br>Can't run from myself  
>There's nowhere to hide.<em>"

"_Don't make me close one more door  
>I don't wanna hurt anymore<br>Stay in my arms if you dare  
>Or must I imagine you there<br>Don't walk away from me...  
>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<br>If I don't have you, you, you, you, you._"Ariana continuó.

Jonathan observó a su nieta, desde su asiento sobre los gigantescos speakers.  
>Su mirada estaba llena de orgullo.<p>

"Lo estoy, narradora."Cohen asintió levemente."Muy orgulloso de ella."

"_You see through right to the heart of me  
>You break down my walls with the strength of your love<br>I never knew love like I've known it with you  
>Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to.<em>"AJ siguió cantando.

"Yo le enseñé esa canción."El espectro suspiró."El año pasado."  
><em>¿En serio?<em>

"Para la presentación del Día de San Valentín en su colegio."Jonathan continuó hablando."Samantha hizo que no la dejaran audicionar. AJ no le dijo nada a Billy, pensó que se decepcionaría."

"_I don't really need to look very much further  
>I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow<br>I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
>I can't run from myself<br>There's nowhere to hide  
>Your love I'll remember forever.<em>"El fantasma cantó en voz baja, justo cuando su nieta cantaba el verso.

"_Don't make me close one more door  
>I don't wanna hurt anymore<br>Stay in my arms if you dare  
>Or must I imagine you there<br>Don't walk away from me...  
>I have nothing, nothing, nothing...<em>

_Don't make me close one more door  
>I don't wanna hurt anymore<br>Stay in my arms if you dare  
>Or must I imagine you there<br>Don't walk away from me, no.  
>Don't walk away from me<br>Don't you dare walk away from me  
>I have nothing, nothing, nothing<br>If I don't have you, you,  
>If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh.<em>"La azabache terminó la canción.  
>El salón volvió a romperse en aplausos.<p>

"Iré a felicitarla...si no te importa, narradora."Cohen dijo.  
>Con eso, el espectro voló hacia la niña.<p>

Por el otro lado del salón de fiestas -la entrada, para ser más exactos-, Jane y Hugh Wright recién acaban de llegar y se detuvieron a observar a su hijo bailar con su esposo.

Jane sonrió, al notar como Cobra veía a al castaño.  
>La misma mirada que ella tenía cuando veía a su esposo. Amor puro. Dicen que mientras estén más jóvenes, más durara. Y ahí estaba su hijo...con el amor de su vida; tal vez el cantante no era el caballero que Baruch Cohen era, pero Billy si sabía como tratar a su hijo...y eso era la único que importaba.<p>

La pelirroja enlazó su brazo con el de su esposo y se dirigió a la pareja, la cual ya había terminado de bailar.  
>"Buenas noches."Jane saludó.<p>

"¡Suegra!"El azabache ahogó un grito, emocionado."¡Pero que sorpresa!"  
>Billy Joe luego envolvió a la mujer en un abrazo apretado.<p>

El cantante se volteó a mirar a su marido.  
>"Te dije que los había visto mientras bailábamos."Cobra le sacó la lengua.<p>

"Jamás dije que estuvieras mintiendo."Spencer se encogió de hombros.

El azabache soltó una risa nerviosa.  
>"Hablando de mentiras...¿podríamos hablar afuera un momento?"Billy le preguntó a sus suegros."Tengo algo importante que decirles."<p>

El cineasta sólo se quedo viendo al menor, embobado.  
>¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso les iba a decir...? <strong><em>¡Les iba a decir!<em>**

"¿Qué estas haciendo?"Wright dijo, entredientes, mientras agarraba al cantante internacional del brazo.

"Por primera vez en mi vida, Spencer James, siendo sincero."Billy Joe respondió, con una sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

><p>Billy guió a su esposo y a sus suegros a un jardín cerrado con un techo de vidrio.<br>El azabache luego tomó asiento en una banca de cemento, y suspiró.

"Soy una horrible persona, señor y señora Wright."Billy Joe comenzó."Y no espero que me perdonen, porque se que lo que hice estuvo jodidamente mal...pero fue para protegerme, lo cual al decirlo en voz alta suena muy egoísta."

Spencer tomó asiento al lado del menor.  
>"No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto."El cineasta se masajeó las sienes.<p>

"Tenía que hacerlo algún día, _brojangles_."Cobra le respondió al mayor, mientras le empezaba a acariciar la espalda.

"Es algo difícil de explicar y también les tomara algo de tiempo entenderlo."El cantante le dijo a sus suegros.

Billy se tomó un momento para encontrar las palabras para explicar el maldito secreto, más sólo le duró menos de segundos en encontrar que decir.  
>"Yo..."El azabache tragó saliva."...soy Baruch Cohen."<p>

"¿Qué?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Jane.

"Larga corta historia."Wright le dijo a su madre."Él tenía una fan loca que trato de matarlo a él, a su novia y a su madre; tenía que esconderse por un tiempo y usó su verdadero nombre para que nadie lo reconociera, lo cambiaron de colegio...justamente al que yo iba. Mamá...no lo conocí donde trabajaba, eso es una coartada que ambos inventamos una noche."

"Es difícil de entender si te lanzan la información así."Hugh admitió.

"Lo sé, pero...¡él fue el que quería hacer esto!"El castaño ya casi estaba en lágrimas.  
>Esto, como su padre había dicho, no era algo que se explicaba en un dos por tres. Era complicado, y tenían que desglosar el maldito tema para que entendieran.<p>

Así que Billy Joe comenzó a explicarlo lentamente.  
>Explicó cuando Marissa y él iban juntos al colegio, que Marissa estaba locamente enamorada de él y hacia cualquier cosa para que él se diera cuenta de su devoción a él, tener que ser Billy Joe Cobra las veinticuatro horas del día - a pesar de que era genial, a veces le gustaba estar solo para escribir música y con el montón de fans en su colegio era difícil-, que cuando él y Jade comenzaron su relación...Marissa se tornó celosa, que ella lo intentó envenenar y luego lo amenazó en la mitad del pasillos de que iba a matar a cualquier ser querido que él tuviera. Todo, honestamente, les explicó todo a los Wright.<p>

"Tenía miedo."El cantante terminó, mientras se aferraba a su marido, con lágrimas en sus ojos."No quería que mi madre o Jade salieran lastimadas por mi causa. Tenía que esconderme."

"Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento por haberles mentido."Cobra dijo, y luego se volteó a Spencer."Lamento que Marissa te haya lastimado ya dos veces por mi culpa."

"Ya eso está cosido y ya no me duele."El cineasta le sonrió."Tampoco fue tu culpa, ¿okay? Fue de ella, por estar psicópata. Además, esas experiencias me podrían servir para escribir guiones."

Billy rió un poco.  
>"Ahí está esa risa que tanto me gusta."Wright sonrió más grande."No llores, me duele verte así."<p>

Jane suspiró.  
>"Dulzura, honestamente, no me importa si me mentiste o no."La madre del director de cine dijo."Lo que importa es que haces a mi Spency feliz, y eso...obviamente...me hace feliz a mi también. ¿Mentiste? Si, pero fue para protegerte a ti y a tu familia...y aunque mentir sea malo, proteger y cuidar a tu familia es lo que te convierte en un verdadero hombre."<p>

La pelirroja luego metió a su hijo y a su yerno en un abrazo, al cual su esposo también se unió.

* * *

><p>Billy, entre risas, cargaba a Spencer hacia una habitación de hotel.<br>La fiesta ya se había terminado, y ellos habían rentado una habitación para...pasar la noche.

El cantante, obviamente, iba borracho de tanto alcohol que había consumido esa noche, cada 20 segundos besando al cineasta para demostrarle lo mucho que lo amaba, a pesar de que este ya lo supiera.

Wright abrió la puerta de la habitación, ya que las manos de Billy Joe estaban algo ocupadas, y lo primero que hizo su esposo fue recostarlo sobre la cama, para luego agarrar una botella de champaña y dos copas que habían en la mesa de noche.  
>"¿Champaña, amore mio?"El azabache preguntó.<p>

"No, gracias."El castaño niega con la cabeza."Tengo ganas de algo más."

"¿Ah, si?"Cobra deja ambas copas sobre la mesa de noche, y le da un trago a la botella de champaña."¿De qué tendrás ganas _tú_ esta noche?"

"De complacerte."Spencer responde, con una sonrisa.

"Mhm… ¿Complacerme?"Con una ceja levantada, cuestionó Billy, acercándose a la vez al otro chico que se encontraba en la habitación.

"Si quieres saber… Recuéstate."Dicho esto, el cineasta se movió un poco de la cama para que así su pareja se acostase en la misma.  
>Este, hizo exactamente lo que le pidió. Spencer se sentó sobre el vientre de este, y empezó a hacer pequeños movimientos de caderas sobre la pelvis contraria, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa lasciva en sus labios.<p>

Por otro lado, Baruch se encontraba completamente sorprendido por las acciones que recibía por el chico que amaba, pero aun así no duró mucho para colocar sus manos en la cintura del mismo, y dar suaves caricias en esta. Minutos más tardes, sus manos se introdujeron dentro de la camisa de Spencer, acariciando ahora todo su pecho, cintura y abdomen. Y así fueron 5 minutos, pero luego ambos se cansaron de lo lento, y comenzaron a desprenderse cada una de las prendas con rapidez, no podían seguir aguantando, cada uno se encontraba más duro que una piedra. Una vez completamente desnudos, empezaron a besarse con desesperación y ansiedad.

Cobra, mientras besaba a su esposo, con una de las manos buscó el lubricante, el cual abrió y colocó un poco de este en dos de sus dedos. Sin el consentimiento del chico que se encontraba sobre él, introdujo estos dedos en aquella cavidad anal que se encontraba muy estrecha. Wright, se separó del beso, soltando un alto gemido de sus labios, no esperaba eso para nada, pero aun así le gustaba un montón y quería más.

"B-Bill… M-más…"El castaño decía entre gemidos.

"Espera…"Al decir esto, los dedos del cantante se salieron de aquel lugar. Pero fueron reemplazados por su miembro.

Spence sonreía complacido, ya que mejor que los dígitos del otro, era su miembro. Sin querer acostumbrarse, comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, con rapidez, jadeando a la vez. Billy Joe, tomaba con ambas manos las caderas de este, ayudándolo a moverse.  
>Los gemidos y jadeos retumbaban en la habitación, la cual lo único que olía era a sexo. Los chicos disfrutaban de cada una de las acciones que ejercían a cada uno. Spencer, se encontraba ahora mordiendo, lamiendo y besando el cuello del menor, sin parar en ningún momento con sus movimientos de caderas. Con cada mordida que le daba, dejaba una marca roja, que sabía que luego se tornaría a un violáceo.<p>

Y así se pasaron la noche, teniendo su luna de miel, soltando sonidos eróticos, diciéndose frases no permitidas en horario infantil, entre otros. Una vez sintieron que ya no podían más, se corrieron al mismo tiempo, donde cada uno dejó salir un gemido sonoro, que les daba a entender que finalmente habían llegado al orgasmo.

Wright, se movió para así dejar salir el miembro de su pareja, y acostarse a su lado. Su respiración, y la del contrario se hallaban aceleradas, como si recién terminaran de correr de un maratón. Luego de que esta volvió a la normalidad, los dos se vieron y rieron al instante.  
>"Te amo, Bill."Murmuró Spencer.<p>

"Y yo a ti, Spenz."Cobra le respondió de la misma forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz aniversario a estos dos idiotas que tanto amo.<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-El traje de Spencer, el cual jamás fue mencionado, es negro. El de Billy es blanco.**

**-AJ tiene un vestido con mangas de tiritos -de cadena de oro-, es largo hasta las rodillas y de color violeta.**

**-Owl tiene un vestido manga larga, es largo hasta arriba de la rodilla, de color verde bosque.**

**-No describo los de los demás, porque mi hermana sólo diseñó los atuendos de esos personajes.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**~Anto, over & out.**


	38. Santa Baby

**Feliz navidad atrasada, mis bebes del sol.**

**Aqui esta su precioso regalo atrasado que consiste en un especial navideño con rimas malas hechas por mi.**

**Lamento que el texto se vea apretado, al parecer sigo teniendo problemas al editar capitulos -si alguno de ustedes, los que tienen cuenta aqui, les esta pasando...diganme en los reviews para ver si no soy la unica con este problema-.**

* * *

><p><em>Bienvenidos, mis amigos, para nuestro deleite de Navidad.<em>

_Vengan a presenciar un espectáculo glorioso._

_Es hora de que nuestro cuento navideño comience_

_Así que no hay vuelta atrás_

_Por favor, vengan todos._

_Nuestro cuento de navideño, es un cuento que se basa en cierto cantante_

_Pues durante esta temporada, es bastante alarmante._

_Así que relajense y reflexionen, no duden en tomar pausa_

_Mientras te contamos el cuento sobre un cantante con un grandísima causa._

_Era la pesadilla antes de Navidad, y por toda la mansión_

_No había nadie despierto, ni siquiera un ratón._

_Las medias, todas colgadas sobre la chimenea con cuidado,_

_Cuando se abran en la siguiente mañana podrían causar un susto muy descabezado._

_Los niños cómodamente en sus camas,_

_Tendrían pesadillas de monstruos y llamas._

"¿Qué haces, narradora?"Jonathan traspasa el techo, y se sienta/flota sobre el mueble blanco.

Obviamente, señor Cohen, narro un especial navideño.

"¿Y porque tiene que sonar como una mezcla de un cuento de Dr. Seuss con un guión de alguna película de Wright?"El fantasma arquea las cejas, confundido."Además, ¿quién narra a las cuatro de la mañana?"

¡Es mi narración, yo la hago como quiera!

"Prosigue."Cohen se cruzó de brazos."Y veamos como tu versión navideña de Actividad Paranormal con el Grinch se va por el caño."

Agh, bien, seguiré con la narración normal.

"Me lo veía venir."El espectro se encogió de hombros.

* * *

><p>Spencer entró en la cocina a las 9:00 de la mañana del 24 de diciembre, con una sonrisa en su cara.<p>

Navidad era su segunda festividad favorita, justo después de Halloween.

"El árbol se ve de maravilla en frente del ventanal de la sala de estar que da hacia el jardín."El cineasta comentó, después de atravesar la puerta que separaba la cocina del comedor."Gracias, gracias. Siempre mis ideas salvando el día."

Wright luego le plantó un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, quién estaba tomándose un trago de su taza de chocolate caliente.

"Buenos días."El castaño le dio un suave apretón en el hombro al menor.

"Alguien ha estado de un humor últimamente."Lolo sonrió burlonamente."Desde que volvieron del hotel al otro día de la boda, andas hiperactivo, Wright."

Con sus hijos y Junior jugando videojuegos en la sala de estar, el grupo de adultos estaba libre de conversar temas explícitos sin ningún problema. Los únicos que no estaban presente en este momento eran los Wright, la señora Cohen y los abuelos de Billy.

"¿Cómo te torturaron, corderito del señor?"La rubia preguntó.

Spencer rió, mientras tomaba el asiento al lado de su marido.

"Información clasificada, no te puedo contar nada."El cineasta dijo."Aunque sí te puedo decir que fue...realmente increíble. Billy me dijo cosas que jamás pensé pudieran salir de sus labios."

Billy, simplemente, resopló mientras se tapaba la mitad de la cara con las manos para que no lo vieran sonrojarse.

"¿Cuál es el itinerario de hoy, Shani?"Wright le preguntó a su amiga.

Shanila, quién en ese momento estaba bebiendo un sorbo de café, tomó la carpeta que tenía a su lado y se la entregó al castaño.

"Mall, Bobby y yo coordinamos todo anoche."La hindú respondió.

"Primero iremos a esquiar afuera en el lago."Bobby comenzó a leer, desde su copia del itinerario.

"Suena algo peligroso."Spencer comentó, mientras tomaba una tostada y le colocaba un poco de mantequilla."¿Y si el hielo se rompe?"

Cierto cantante abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el comentario.

"Bórralo de la lista."Billy Joe le ordenó al rubio."No quiero ningún accidente en mi propiedad."

Wallace le asintió a su jefe.

"Sus madres se ofrecieron a cocinar la cena de Navidad."El asistente del cantante internacional continuó.

"¡Me ofrezco de ayudante!"Cobra y el cineasta dijeron al unísono.

No porque estuvieran preocupados de que ambas mujeres se pelearan, sino porque ambas preparaban unos postres navideños súper deliciosos y ellos querían estar allí para que les dieran para probar.

"Luego intercambio de obsequios entre los adultos."Mallory leyó el siguiente punto."¿Ya todos tienen sus regalos?"

Se escuchó un "si" al unísono.

"Obviamente, yo tengo los mejores regalos para todos."Billy sonrió presumidamente.

"Dices tú."Owl le lanzó una mirada tan presumida como la de él.

* * *

><p>Lastimosamente, nuestro querido cantante tenía regalos para todos...excepto para una persona en especial. Se preguntarán ustedes de quién se trata, y he aquí su respuesta: Su esposo.<p>

_Así que con una bufanda mal amarrada,_

_Salió a la calle con una corazonada_

_De qué encontraría el mejor regalo_

_Para que no le pasara nada malo._

"¿De nuevo con las rimas?"Jonathan se cruzo de brazos, mientras flotaba al lado de su hijo.

_Pero sabes que te animan._

El fantasma puso los ojos en blanco.

"No, no lo hacen."Cohen negó con la cabeza.

_Un pequeño detalle se le olvidó al famoso cantante,_

_Posiblemente un detalle algo alarmante_

_Que en el mismo día de Navidad_

_En las tiendas ya no quedaba nada más._

El azabache suspiró, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el asiento de su Mercedes SL400 2014.

"No se que darle, papá."Billy dijo, algo entristecido."Es difícil encontrar algo que a él le guste."

_El espectro se colocó una mano en las sienes, mientras pensaba._

_Lo cual no fue muy bien porque tenía rato que no almorzaba._

"¡Ya basta con las rimas!"Soltó de sopetón.

_Dicho esto, a su hijo le llegaron ideas de a montón._

"Una _canción_."Billy Joe dijo, con mucha _emoción_."Esa es mi _solución_."

"¡Que no estamos en un cuento de Dr. Seuss, narradora!"Jonathan gritó.

* * *

><p><em>Y al llegar la noche del día tan especial,<em>

_Llegamos a la parte no muy demencial._

_Con su regalo ya listo_

_Y una sonrisa que jamás se le había visto_

_Nuestro querido Cobra_

_Desfiló hasta lo que sería su gran obra._

_Por el otro lado de la sala de estar, una niña, a quién no le gusta la piña, estaba sentada rodeada de millones de regalos._

_Probablemente buenos, probablemente malos._

"¿Las rimas jamás se van a acabar?"Jonathan puso los ojos en blanco.

_Ariana abrió y abrió_

_Todos sus regalos,_

_Notando que ninguno era de su agrado._

_Excepto los últimos cinco,_

_Envueltos en nada más que en papel blanco y lazos dorados,_

_Los cuales agarró de un brinco._

_La azabache arrancó el envoltorio_

_Sin piedad alguna,_

_La mirada de su rostro_

_Brillando bajo la luz de la luna._

"_Escúchame ya_."Cierto espectro se levantó de su asiento, con los brazos cruzados."_Falso San Nicolás, tus rimas se acaban en un tris tras._"

_Deja ya terminar,_

_Pues la historia no ha llegado a su final._

_En fin, AJ Cobra había recibido lo que más quería para Navidad. Más muñecas para su colección, y eran de parte de ciertas personas especiales a quienes tenía el honor de llamarles "Papás"._

* * *

><p>Mientras los amigos de nuestra amada pareja abrían sus obsequios de parte de Cobra, quién al parecer les había comprado a todos un Xbox para que hicieran algo más que meterse en su vida emocional; Wright se encontraba en el estudio de la mansión parisina junto con el cantante.<p>

"Ya todos abrieron sus regalos."El castaño comenta, mientras toma un sorbo de su champaña."Aunque...¿estarás consciente de que se te olvida alguien más?"

Estaban ambos sentados sobre el banquillo del piano, simplemente contemplandose el uno al otro.

"Mm...yo esperaba a que te pusieras a llorar para darte tu obsequio."Billy responde, después de pasar una mano por las teclas del piano."Pero si estás tan apurado...te lo daré."

El azabache luego empezó a tocar una canción en el piano.

"_Didn't know what to get you_

_Ordinary just wouldn't do_

_But I just found the perfect gift for you_."La voz de Billy Joe empezó a entonar, con la mirada fija en una hoja donde había escrito la canción.

"_I hear church bells ringing_

_Carolers are singing harmony with me now_

_You are looking so lovely_

_Oh, even if the lights go out_

_We've got mistletoe and fire light_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song._"El cantante continuó la canción.

Sentía su corazón latirle a mil, estaba preocupado de que a Spencer no le gustara para nada la canción.

"_We've got mistletoe and fire light_

_On this cold December night_

_The snow outside will set the mood_

_As I sing my song for you_

_Sing my song_

_Sing my song for you._"Cobra terminó la canción.

_Sus ojos se aguaron, su labio empezó a temblar. En ese momento, Cohen supo que ya era hora de hablar._

"Lamento que no haya sido lo que estabas esperando."Una lágrima se deslizó del ojo del azabache."Pero me esforcé y me esforcé tratando de buscar algo que te gustara, y olvide lo que en verdad importaba."

"Billy..."Spencer trató de llamar la atención del menor.

"Tú."Billy continuó hablando."Lo único que quiero para esta Navidad...es tener a mi amor en mis brazos."

"Billy..."El cineasta se aclaró la garganta.

Más Baruch sólo siguió parloteando, hablando de lo muy tonto que había sido por haber olvidado comprarle un regalo y terminó escribiéndole una canción porque se le habían acabado todas las ideas.

Wright interrumpió al cantante con un beso en los labios.

"_Yo no quiero mucho para Navidad,_

_Sólo quiero una cosa_

_No me importan los regalos bajo el árbol_

_No necesito colgar un calcetín en la chimenea_

_Santa Claus no me hará feliz con ningún juguete en la mañana de Navidad._

_Sólo te quiero para mi,_

_Más de lo que te imaginarás_

_Haz mi sueño realidad_

_Baby, sólo te quiero a ti para Navidad._"El castaño se separó del beso para tararear la letra de la famosísima canción de Mariah Carey sobre los labios de Billy Joe.

"No me importa lo material, me importa tenerte a mi lado, grandísimo idiota."Spencer dijo, antes de plantarle otro beso en los labios.

"_No pediré mucho esta Navidad,_

_Ni siquiera pediré por nieve_

_Sólo seguiré esperando,_

_Bajo el muérdago_

_No haré una lista a Santa_

_Para enviarla al polo norte,_

_No me quedare despierto_

_Para escuchar a los renos llegar._

_Sólo te quiero aquí esta noche_

_Abrazandome muy fuerte_

_¿Qué más puedo hacer?_

_Baby, sólo te quiero a ti para Navidad._"El azabache susurró, cuando se separaron del beso.

Spencer Wright no pudo evitar sentir que el amor de Billy era una droga, una a la cual era muy adicto.

* * *

><p><strong>Estos dos andan destruyendo mi preciosa vida con lo super <em>kawaii<em> que son. **

**Tiempo de explicacion:**

**-"Sing My Song For You" de Demi Lovato y Joe Jonas.**

**Question Time:**

**-Un Billy sensual. Wright timido. Eres amiga/amiga de ellos, y notas lo enamorado que Spency esta de ese motherfucker. Que haces? -ademas de pegarle a Billy con un palo por lo sexy que es-. Explique en modo de historia.**

**-Ectofeature graba una pelicula _hot_. La verian? -obvio que si-**

**-Billy les llega con la bella noticia de que dejo a Jade embarazada y resulta que ahora se da cuenta de que esta enamorado de Spencer y quiere dejarla por el. Que hacen? Explique en modo de historia, porque Anto es cool.**

**-Un Billy celoso para Anto? En cualquier situacion que quieran, pero con Spency. Modo de historia de nuevo.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**-Anto, over & out.**


	39. Still Into You

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de "mi inspiración me hizo terminar esto hoy después de casi dos -o tres- meses de sufrimiento escribiendo esto"...¿ese no es el título? Ah, si. Living La Vida Cobra.**

**En fin, volví, y como dije allá arriba, tuve problemas con mi inspiración, pero esto salió de mi preciosa cabecita llena de Ectofeature.**

**Summary: Es 03 de enero, ¿y saben que eso significa? El estreno de Zombeach Party y el día en que Warrior sale a la venta. En este capítulo, seguimos a Spencer la mayoría del día. Tenemos un Flashback del bachillerato de los muchachos,y AJ tiene una escena para ella sola. Jonathan, nuestro precioso fantasma, no aparece por razones que no le quiere decir a la narradora. Billy se pone sensual en la limusina. Y este capítulo parece un musical de tantas canciones que tenemos.**

**Ahora, vayan a leer mi rara imaginación.**

**Posdata: No tendremos una canción al principio del capítulo, porque no encuentro ninguna que encaje con el tema del capítulo. **

* * *

><p>El día sábado 03 de enero, Spencer Wright no pudo evitar despertarse con el escándalo que se escuchaba por toda la mansión Cobra.<p>

Habían llegado ayer de París, el maravilloso viaje que habían tenido por fin había terminado para todos...menos él, quién tendría que viajar constantemente para allá para filmar Phantom Manor. Todo, excepto el hecho de que el productor de su película era un acosador, había sido totalmente increíble.

Pero, volvamos al presente.

Spencer recién se había despertado, con "_Dirty_" de Christina Aguilera retumbandole en los oídos.

El cineasta se levantó de su cama, perezosamente, y se dirigió al elevador, sin siquiera importarle que aún estaba en sus pijamas.

En un par de segundos, ya estaba en la primera planta de la mansión, donde al abrirse las puertas del elevador, vio a todos los sirvientes preparando el lugar para la fiesta de esa noche.

"Maldición, hoy se estrena la película."Fue lo único pudo decir en ese momento.

"_It's about time that I came to start the party_

_Sweat drippin' all over my body_

_Dancing, getting just a little bit naughty_

_Wanna get dirty?_"Wright logró escuchar antes de que la canción se cambiara de manera abrupta.

"_Mirror, mirror_

_On the wall_

_Who's the flyest bitch of them all?_

_Never mind, I am._

_(That bitch is so fucking pretty)_

_Yeah, I am._

_(If I were her, I would kiss me, mwah)_

_Hey!_

_Mirror, mirror_

_On the wall_

_Hit up Prince Charming_

_Tell him gimme a call_

_Never mind, screw him._

_(Cause I found somebody better)_

_Never mind, screw him._

_(I make myself so much wetter)_

_Everyday, I see myself_

_I love me even more_

_(It's me I adore)_

_Ain't nobody got shit on me_

_I'm the best for sure._"Se escuchó por los speakers de la cabina del DJ, la cual estaba a un lado de la entrada.

"_V is for Vanity_

_Everything I look at me_

_I turn myself on, yeah_

_(I turn myself on, yeah)_

_V is for Vanity_

_Thank you Mommy and Daddy cause_

_I turn myself on, yeah_

_(I turn myself on, yeah)_

_Get into it._"Billy salió del pasillo que dirigía a su estudio y a las demás habitaciones de la mansión, tarareando el coro de la canción.

Venía vestido con una camiseta negra con el logo de los _Rolling Stones_, unos jeans azul claro rotos y unas botas converse de color rojo hasta la mitad de la pierna. Para rematar el look; tenía unos lentes de sol negros, un collar de militar que decía "_Cobra_" en azul turquesa, y unas pulseras de cuero de púas.

"Te juro que esa fue la mejor idea que ambos tuvimos."El cantante dijo, mientras se bajaba un poco los lentes para observar al mayor."Que la fiesta de mi álbum y tu película fuera temática de los años sesenta."

"_Groovy_."El castaño respondió, con voz monótona, mientras hacia una señal de paz con los dedos y la pasaba por sus ojos como había visto en millones de películas de la época.

"Dios, tu entusiasmo es contagioso."Billy Joe bromeó.

"Vas a llorar demasiado con las demás canciones del álbum."El azabache luego dijo."Son demasiado profundas, en especial una que escribí llamada _The Crying Game_ y otra llamada _Grand Piano_."

"¿Cuántas canciones tiene tu álbum?"Spencer alzó una ceja.

"Ya hasta ni yo _fucking_ sé."Cobra sonrió presumidamente."Pero sé que será un éxito en los Top Charts."

"Aunque..."El cantante se acercó para susurrar en el oído del cineasta, y habló en un tono de voz sensual."Mi favorita es _Get On Your Knees_, porque me recuerda a como te torturo cuando tú y yo estamos solos."

* * *

><p>Spencer desbloqueó su MacBook Air, y abrió una pestaña de Google Chrome, para entrar en su correo electrónico, ya que tenía que revisar un email importante.<p>

Después de entar en su cuenta, el cineasta logró notar un correo con un título extraño -el cual era justamente el que estaba buscando-:

"_Skulls and songs..._"

Wright abrió el correo, y se encontró con el siguiente mensaje seguido de varios anexos de fotos -cuales aún no se habían cargado-:

"_...may make you two strong._

_Stay close, my warriors._

_Don't fight,_

_Cause you both know that ain't right._

_-Kat._"

Al terminar de leerlo, el castaño notó que las fotos se habían terminado de cargar, y vio que eran las fotos de su boda.

Spencer abrió un correo de respuesta, y le escribió el siguiente mensaje a su fanática:

"_Dios, Zombie-Cadet, tus fotos son jodidamente increíbles. Gracias por cumplir con tu trabajo especial. Te enviaría un selfie para que pusieras en tu blog, pero...no tengo ninguno presentable en este momento._"

El cineasta luego lo envió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

Spencer Wright, de 16 años, suspiró.

Era principios de febrero, lo cual significaba una cosa para los alumnos de cuarto año. Las pruebas de aptitud, o mejor conocidas, como pruebas vocacionales.

Para su momento, el joven aspirante a cineasta ya había terminado de responder el test en la computadora de la biblioteca y estaba esperando con ansias el resultado.

A su lado estaba Shanila, quién al parecer lucía demasiado satisfecha con sus resultados; los cuales eran ciencias biológicas, medicina y medicina forense.

"¿Estudiarás los tres?"Spencer se limitó a preguntar, ya que su computadora estaba tardando mucho en cargar las respuestas.

La hindú asintió, a modo de respuesta.

"Apuesto a que lo harás bien."El castaño sonrió.

Kleet, quién estaba al otro lado de Wright, se cruzó de brazos.

"¡Esto esta arreglado!"El rubio gruñó."¡Yo no quiero ser un tonto profesor de educación física o profesor de preescolar!"

"Dudo que tengas la capacidad de enseñarle a un niño los colores cuando ni tú te los sabes."Spencer murmuró.

Shanila se cubrió la boca, mientras soltaba una risita.

La hindú luego miró por el hombro de su amigo, para ver sus respuestas.

"¿Qué crees qué te salga?"La menor preguntó.

"Ni idea."El aspirante a cineasta se encogió de hombros, y suspiró bruscamente.

La página se actualizó, y Wright sintió su garganta secar.

"Derecho, periodismo..."Los ojos del castaño se iluminaron como luces de neón.

"Oh mi dios."Shanila rió."Le va a dar un ataque."

"¡CINEMATOGRAFÍA, ZORRAS!"Spencer se levantó del asiento de un salto y se deslizó por el piso, con una señal de paz en la mano derecha.

La señora Rumsfield, quién hoy estaba de guardia en la biblioteca, le lanzó una mirada a su alumno.

La mujer luego hizo el típico "_Shhh!_" con el dedo índice sobre la boca, señalándole que hiciera silencio.

El aspirante a cineasta se levantó del piso, como si nada hubiera pasado, para luego pegar un salto con el puño derecho al aire.

La puerta del lugar se abrió de par en par, y cierto azabache -de 15 años- entró como si fuera el jodido jefe de todo el instituto -lo cual en parte si era-.

"Pero, miren quién llegó."Wright se cruzó de brazos, ante la aparición de Baruch.

"La zorra."Kleet soltó una risa estúpida.

"Por lo menos consigo más que tú, grandote."El azabache rió, más sonó como un resoplido.

"¿Vienes por la prueba, enano?"El castaño puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros del menor.

"Obviamente, _Zombie Lord_."Cohen le respondió a su no...ehem...mejor amigo.

El azabache luego tomo el asiento donde había estado sentado el mayor, e inmediatamente ingresó sus datos.

"Suerte."Spencer le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un suave apretón.

Y aunque no lo pareciera, le había dado al menor la confianza para empezar la prueba.

"¿Qué te salió a ti?"Baruch preguntó, casualmente.

El aspirante a cineasta se encogió de hombros.

"Cinematografía."Wright dijo, como si no importara mucho.

El menor se volteó ante la respuesta del castaño, y abrió la boca como si fuera un pez.

"Maldito suertudo."Cohen le lanzó una mirada burlona.

Spencer se volvió a encoger de hombros.

"Si el destino te llama..."El aspirante a cineasta dijo, con una sonrisa.

"Le atiendes."El azabache terminó, con su mirada fija en su prueba.

Baruch luego se acomodó sus lentes con marco rojo, los cuales se estaban cayendo un poco, y pasó la lengua por sus retenedores.

"¿Le gustaría trabajar en el campo?"El azabache leyó en voz alta la pregunta, y soltó una risa.

"Totalmente en desacuerdo."Cohen dijo.

"¿Ya vas por la veinte?"Wright abrió los ojos como platos."¿Tan rápido?"

"Veinte de seiscientas"El menor puso los ojos en blanco.

"Trescientas sesenta y tres, pero...¿quién las cuenta?"El castaño bromeó.

Al cabo de un rato, Baruch ya había llegado a las doscientas preguntas, cuando la página se congeló.

"No."El azabache murmuró, con una expresión de shock en la cara."No. No. No."

Cohen empezó a hiperventilar; llamando la atención de la señora Rumsfield, varios alumnos que estaban haciendo la prueba y de Spencer, quién estaba leyendo un cómic en el piso -al lado del menor-.

"¿Qué paso?"La profesora se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a Baruch.

"No."Fue lo único que salió de los labios del azabache, antes de que estos comenzarán a temblar y lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Spencer se paró, miró la página que decía "_Esta página web no está disponible_" por el hombro de su mejor amigo, y ahogó un grito.

"¡Mi vida está arruinada!"Cohen entró en pánico."¡El destino me dice que no voy a entrar en la universidad!"

Wright y Rumsfield alejaron al menor de la computadora.

"Eso se arregla."La profesora le dijo al azabache, acercándose al aparato y volviendo a cargar la página de la prueba vocacional."A otros también se les congeló la página y todo se arregló cuando volvieron a ingresar sus datos."

Baruch asintió, mientras inhalaba aire por la nariz y exhalaba por la boca.

"Shhh, estoy aquí."Spencer susurró, pasando su pulgar por la mejilla del menor y limpiando sus lágrimas en el proceso."Todo está bien."

Cohen sintió su cuerpo relajarse,y al poco rato, ya estaba tranquilo de nuevo.

"Gracias."El azabache dijo, en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Baruch suspiró, antes de hacer clic en el botón que decía "<em>obtener resultados<em>".

La página, inmediatamente, se actualizó.

"Joder."El azabache ahogó un grito."No."

Cohen se levantó de su asiento, tirando la silla en el proceso, y salió corriendo.

Spencer, quién ahora estaba sentado en una silla libre, ojeó los resultados del menor.

"Ingeniería petrolera, ciencias biológicas, ciencias químicas ."El aspirante a cineasta sintió su garganta secarse."Maldición, sabía que era un genio en Biología y Química, pero..._¿ingeniería petrolera?_"

Una idea luego paso por la mente de Wright, que hizo que se parara de su asiento y saliera en busca de Baruch.

* * *

><p>"¡Negro!"Spencer saltó encima del menor, quién estaba corriendo hacia la puerta principal del instituto.<p>

Ambos rodaron por el piso, atravesando la entrada y cayendo en el espacio antes de las escaleras.

"¡Quítate de encima!"Baruch trató de separarse del mayor, quién -obviamente- había caído encima de él."¡Maldita sea, pesas demasiado, jodido gordo!"

"Pesamos lo mismo."El aspirante a cineasta se cruzó de brazos, presionando más su cuerpo contra el del azabache."Sólo que yo usar mi cuerpo mejor que tú."

"Quítate."Cohen gruñó, levantó su mirada.

"¿Porqué saliste corriendo?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Wright.

"¿Estaría usted interesado en la cría de conejos?"Baruch respondió, recitando una de las preguntas de la prueba.

"No evadas la pregunta."El castaño resopló.

"No puedo decirte aquí."El azabache dijo en voz baja, mirando hacia la derecha y notando el montón de gente observándolos.

El par luego se levantó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Nos resbalamos."Cohen les dijo a sus compañeros de clases.

Las Soapies asintieron levemente y siguieron con su camino, seguidas de Paula, quién sólo alzó una ceja. El cuarteto fue seguido de Buddy y iStevie, quienes vivían cerca de ellas.

Baruch y Spencer, por el otro lado, fueron caminando por el lago que había cerca del portón principal del instituto -por donde pasaban los autos de los profesores y los padres-, el cual le recordaba al aspirante a cineasta de los que habían en los estudios de cine como _Paramount Studios_ o..._Universal Studios _-refiriéndose al estudio de filmación, no al parque-.

"Me gustaría trabajar en algún estudio de filmación famoso."Wright comentó, mientras pasaban por el 'portón-ya-abierto' y giraban a la izquierda, donde una limusina negra los esperaba.

"Lo harás, _brometeo_."El menor respondió, con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

><p>"Habla."Spencer se cruzó de brazos.<p>

Ya ambos estaban en la limusina, tomando refresco de unas latas de _Coca-Cola_.

El azabache sólo se quitó la camiseta manga larga a cuadros, dejando a la vista la camisa blanca cuello en v que traía puesta abajo.

El aspirante a cineasta sólo introdujo su mano en la camisa, levemente acariciando el abdomen de Cohen con la punta de sus dedos. Era, simplemente, algo que hacia cuando estaba molesto y necesitaba relajarse.

"No salió música."El menor tomó un sorbo de su refresco, con la mirada fija al frente."No sirvo para la música. Tengo que ser un maldito ingeniero petrolero y eso no es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida."

Wright resopló.

"¿Estás seguro?"El castaño soltó una risa."Mira donde carajo estamos. En una limusina, bebiendo _Coca-Cola_ como si fuéramos putos jefes. Todo por que tú eres asombroso en la música. No necesitas..."

Spencer suspiró, antes de continuar.

"No necesitas que una prueba te diga lo que tienes que hacer con tu vida."El aspirante a cineasta luego dijo.

"Pero a ti te salió..."El mayor no dejó que Baruch terminara la oración.

"También me salió derecho y periodismo."Wright lo interrumpió, subiendo su mano un poco en la camisa mientras jugaba con uno de los pezones del azabache."Pero, al final yo seré quién tomé la decisión de que será lo que estudie en la universidad."

"Mm...esto es lo más lejos que hemos llegado de estar íntimos."Cohen se lamió los labios.

"Posiblemente me dejes quitarte esa bella virginidad que pareciera que no tienes por los comentarios sexuales que haces a cada rato."El castaño rió.

"Ehem."El menor se aclaró la garganta."Yo mando en la relación. Yo soy quién va a hacértelo a ti."

"Entre tú y yo...eh, yo soy quién manda."Spencer le lanzó una mirada."Yo te lo voy a hacer."

"Sigue soñandolo, Wright."Baruch se puso una mano encima de su entrepierna."Mi Cobra te va a dejar partido en dos."

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>Spencer sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo.<p>

Ah, la época de los comentarios sexuales de Billy y los problemas hormonales del, para ese entonces, aspirante a cineasta. ¿Pero cómo no querer violarse a ese azabache, si en cada clase decía algo sexual para provocarlo?

Del _iPhone_ rojo del cineasta se empezó a escuchar una tonada electrónica -la canción tema de una de sus películas-, haciendo que Wright saliera de su tren de pensamiento y volviera a la realidad.

El nombre en la pantalla decía "_Mallory_", también se mostraba una selfie de él y la pelirroja en una convención de horror en Las Vegas el año pasado.

"Harris, comienza a hablar."El castaño respondió la llamada."Tengo aproximadamente 20 minutos para llegar a casa de Richard y aún sigo en mi maldita pijama."

"¿Sabes qué tienes una entrevista en el programa de Greg Slick sobre la película en dos horas?"Mallory contestó.

"Que me entrevisten en la première."Spencer resopló.

"Spencer..."La pelirroja suspiró.

"_¿Debo ir?_"El cineasta se quejó."¿Y si ni me da tiempo para ir a la première? Es mi jodida película debería estar en la maldita premi..."

"¿Qué es lo que dice Cobra siempre?"Mallory trató de razonar.

"¿Quiero sexo?"Wright bromeó, y luego dijo."¿Siempre llega tarde y haz una escena?"

"Exacto, rey soberano de la maldad pura."La asistente rió.

"Un detalle."El castaño continuó hablando."Yo no salgo sin mi guerrero."

* * *

><p>Con una chaqueta gris plomo, una camiseta manga larga negra y una corbata roja, Spencer Wright se adentró en el estudio de "<em>Beverly Late<em>", el programa nocturno de Greg Slick.

El cineasta metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans azul claro, y clavó su mirada en sus zapatos Ralph Lauren negros.

"Detesto esperar."Wright golpeteó su pie izquierdo contra el piso, desesperado.

Billy, quién estaba a su lado, rió, más sonó como un resoplido.

"Lo sé."El cantante le pellizcó una mejilla al mayor."Y te ves demasiado adorable frustrado."

"Déjame."El castaño gruñó."No me trates como bebé sólo porque eres más alto que yo."

Un productor se acercó al par y les avisó que en cinco minutos entraban.

"Perfecto."Spencer suspiró, cuando el hombre se alejó."Termino con esta entrevista y..."

"_Babe, so you know that you're mine_."Billy Joe estaba susurrando en voz baja, casi cantando.

"¿Nueva canción?"El cineasta preguntó, curioso.

"Idea."El menor se encogió de hombros y suspirando bruscamente.

* * *

><p>"Y aquí tenemos a la pareja de poder, <em>Ectofeature<em>."Greg Slick anunció, cuando el par entró en el set."Billy Joe Cobra y Spencer Wright."

"Greg."Billy sacudió su mano con la del hombre, a manera de saludo.

El par tomó asiento en frente del mayor.

"Empecemos."El reportero dijo."Paso lo que nunca creímos que pasaría. Ustedes dos estrenaron algo el mismo día. ¿Cómo se sienten con eso?"

"Bien, de hecho."Spencer respondió."Haremos una fiesta con temática de los sesenta."

"Todo _groovy_, mi _broseph_."Cobra rió."Tendremos jaulas, chicas a gogó y toda la mierda de esa época. Ah, y alcohol. Nunca falta el alcohol en una fiesta mía."

"¿No habías dejado el alcohol?"Greg alzó una ceja, confundido.

"Dejé de fumar."El cantante respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del universo entero."Aún tomo alcohol, pero no en exceso."

Billy luego miró de reojo a cierto castaño, quién lucía un poco aburrido.

"Pero..._ehem_..."El menor se aclaró la garganta."Vinimos a hablar de la película de él, no de mi."

"Cierto, cierto."Slick asintió."Igual habrán preguntas para ti, Cobra."

El reportero luego dirigió su mirada en el cineasta.

"Entonces, Wright."Greg comenzó a hablar."Tu nueva película se estrena hoy, los _Oscars _son en unas semanas y estamos conscientes de que estas en la categoría de _Mejor Director_, dicen por ahí que renovaron sus votos en París. ¿Cómo está tu vida en este momento?"

"No me quejo."Wright sonrió."Todo bien."

Slick observó sus fichas por unos segundos.

"¿Qué me dices de la película?"El reportero preguntó."¿Crees que será un éxito?"

"Es un éxito."El castaño rió, más sonó como resoplido.

"¿Alguna otra idea para tu próximo proyecto?"Greg leyó la siguiente pregunta."¿Esas reuniones en EuroDisney significan algo?"

"Si, voy a grabar una película con _Disney_. No recuerdo si ya les dije de que era, así que no lo voy a repetir."Spencer respondió."También tengo un nuevo proyecto que estaré grabando, es un corto...o mejor dicho una mini película de 30 minutos llamada _Dollhouse_. No tiene zombies, pero si muñecos asesinos."

"Ah...¿cómo Chucky?"El reportero parecía interesado.

"Algo así."El cineasta dijo."Me dijeron que dejara de usar tanto los zombies; pues, ahora estoy usando asesinos y diferentes tipos de monstruos."

"Cambiando de tema...eh...el álbum de Billy está asombroso. ¿Hablamos de eso?"Wright sugirió.

"Ah, si."Greg asintió."Billy..."

"Mi álbum es tan bello como yo."El azabache interrumpió, con una sonrisa encantadora."Nada más que decir."

"¿Vas a cantarnos algo?"El reportero preguntó, algo emocionado.

"_These hoes be doin' research_

_I swear she like this piece of hair off in the sink_

_Ain't come from me first, no, no_

_You hang around too God damn long it's like you need work_

_Man, these hoes be doing research_

_Doin' research._"Billy Joe rapeó.

El cantante luego hizo una pistola con las manos.

"Para los celosos tipo '_overly attached girlfriend_'."Cobra bromeó, rodeando los hombros de su castaño.

"¿Van a ver Cincuenta Sombras de Grey?"Slick dijo.

"Leí el libro."Billy se tornó serio."Y no, lo siento. No quiero ver ese tipo de películas con ese mensaje. Ni yo, ni mi castaño."

Spencer asintió, señalando que estaba de acuerdo con su marido.

"Nosotros vemos cosas bonitas, como Big Hero Six, Los Pingüinos de Madagascar..."El cineasta estaba diciendo cuando el cantante lo interrumpió abruptamente.

"O a él cuando sonríe."Billy Joe plantó un beso en los labios del mayor.

* * *

><p>Ariana arregló su cabello en una coleta alta, dejando que algunos mechones de su largo cabello quedaran sobre sus hombros y lo demás sobre su espalda.<p>

La azabache traía puesto un vestido corto blanco con cuadros rosado pastel y unas botas de tacón blancas hasta la rodilla. Su maquillaje era sencillo; un poco de sombra de ojos, delineador, rubor y brillo de labios -el cual era de un rosa claro-.

Cobra Junior se miró en el espejo, y le lanzó una sonrisa a su reflejo, a la vez notando como la puerta de la habitación se abría.

"Me encanta el traje de diva."Skye entró, con la mano metida en una bolsa de papas fritas.

"Por lo menos, no me vestí con...¿qué es eso de nuevo?"La azabache ojeó el atuendo de su amiga.

"Un traje hippie, mi azabache amiga."La pelirroja respondió, observando su traje de rayas multicolores en el espejo de AJ."La fiesta es de los sesenta, ¿no?"

"Mi idea."La menor sonrió.

"Como siempre."Henderson suspiró, recostandose en la cama de la aspirante a cantante."¿Vas a cantar? Hay rumores por ahí de cierto señor que representa a tu padre..."

"¿Tu papá te dijo?"Ariana alzó una ceja.

La pelirroja asintió.

"Sólo es para abrir la fiesta y ya."La azabache se encogió de hombros."No es nada especial."

"¿Ari, escuchas lo que dices?"Skye se apoyó sobre sus codos sobre la cama, para que la otra pudiera ver su expresión en el espejo."Estamos hablando de que esta es la oportunidad que llevas esperando. Esto si es algo especial y es **_muy_** importante para ti."

"Bien, si es importante."AJ suspiró."Demasiado, de hecho; y estoy muy nerviosa porque no quiero que nada salga mal."

"Una cosa que sé...es que mi mejor amiga es Ariana Joan Cobra."La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa a la menor."Y por lo que he aprendido estos años, **_un Cobra siempre se luce_**."

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, cierto castaño desfilaba por la alfombra roja del "Teatro Chino" con una sonrisa brillante en la cara y a un azabache colgado del brazo.<p>

"Me encanta cuando me presumes ante las cámaras."Billy plantó un beso en la mejilla de Spencer.

El cineasta soltó una risa, mientras acercaba más al cantante a él.

"¡Billy! ¿Algún comentario sobre la película?"Un reportero le gritó a Billy Joe.

"Es un proyecto de Spency, obviamente va ser un éxito como siempre."El azabache respondió.

"¡Sander Knight, mi director favorito!"Barry se acercó para tomarse una foto con la pareja."Y..._Bobby John Anaconda_."

Cobra rió.

"Barry Bernard, el único productor de Hollywood con los jeans más feos del universo entero."El menor bromeó.

"Escuché que la fiesta de esta noche será de los sesenta."El productor hizo caso omiso al comentario de la súper estrella."¿Se vale ir de iconos famosos de la época?"

"No a juro tienes que ir disfrazado."Wright se encogió de hombros."Es opcional."

"¡Iré a lo _Austin Powers_, baby!"Barry imitó la voz del papel icónico de Mike Myers.

El trío luego posó para la foto que un paparazzi estaba apunto de tomarles.

"Pero la película de _Austin Powers_ salió en 1997."Billy le dijo al productor, después de que el paparazzi terminara de tomar la foto."No es de la época."

"Al principio lo es, Benny."Bernard le golpeó -suavemente- la cabeza al cantante como si fuera un perro.

"Billy."El menor corrigió.

"Lo que sea, nene."Barry rió sarcásticamente.

"¡Spencer, Billy!"Cierta pelirroja se acercó, en un vestido color vinotinto que mostraba toda su espalda.

"Por fin llegas."Spencer se separó un momento de Billy, y saludó a Mallory con un beso en la mejilla.

Cohen se sintió algo irritado cuando el castaño se alejó de él, pero lo escondió bajo de una sonrisa.

"Ya deberíamos ir entrando."Mallory miró el pequeño reloj -en forma de pulsera- de oro que traía en la muñeca."¿Ya pasaron todos los actores?"

Barry asintió.

"Serena ya está adentro demandando agua fresca del río de no se dónde."El productor dijo."Bueno, según me comentó alguien."

"¿Y quién se cree esta mujer?"La expresión en la cara de Wright se tornó a una de enojo."Yo soy el único que puede actuar como divo en los estrenos."

El cineasta luego rodeó la cintura de Billy con su brazo y se llevó al azabache a adentro del teatro, totalmente ignorando a todos los reporteros y paparazzis.

* * *

><p>La première había ido excelente, y ahora cierta pareja se dirigía a la mansión Cobra.<p>

Se habían tenido que vestir en la limusina, lo cual sorprendentemente no terminó en una sesión de sexo salvaje.

"_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_I'm right here, 'cause I need_

_Little love and little sympathy_

_Yeah, you show me good loving_

_Make it alright_

_Need a little sweetness in my life_

_Sugar_

_Yes, please_

_Won't you come and put it down on me?_"Billy tarareó en el oído de Spencer.

El cineasta se mordió el labio.

"Amor..."Wright dijo, cuando sintió una mano encima de su entrepierna.

"_Every time you touch me_

_And say you love me,_

_I get a little bit breathless_

_I shouldn't want it_

_But it's you._"El cantante cantó otro verso...pero de otra canción.

"Billy..."El castaño notó como la mano del menor subía y bajaba, haciendo unos movimientos que le estaban empezando a excitar.

Billy Joe se lamió los labios, observando como a el mayor le comenzaba a crecer una erección en la palma de su mano. El azabache deshizo el cierre y bajó lentamente el pantalón de Spencer.

Lo único que pasaba por la mente del cineasta era "al carajo todo, ya sabía yo que no se iba a contener y ahora me va a violar aquí".

"¿Y si Lawrence nos ve?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Wright, antes de que soltara un sonoro gemido, ya que Cohen presionó fuertemente su palma contra el miembro del castaño.

"Tú tranquilízate."El cantante soltó una pequeña risa."Él está ocupado conduciendo mientras escucha el último álbum de Beyoncé a todo volumen."

"Ahora...¿qué tal si te doy una buena...?"Cobra estaba diciendo cuando Spencer lo detuvo.

"¡Hazlo rápido, maldición!"El cineasta gruñó.

"Hm, alguien como que esta sexualmente frustrado."El azabache bromeó, antes de bajarle los bóxers a Wright y sonreír de manera lasciva.

* * *

><p>Bobby inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca un par de veces. Su iPhone 5C verde emitió un sonido, señalándole que le había llegado un mensaje o varios.<p>

Desbloqueó el teléfono y se metió en sus mensajes, notando uno de cierta persona que se había apodado "_Espécimen Sensual Que Resulta Ser Tu Jefe_" en sus contactos, obviamente el rubio sabía que esa persona era Cobra.

Probablemente el azabache le había respondido su mensaje anterior que era "**_¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS, MALDITO TARADO PADRE ADOLESCENTE?!_**", lo cual fue respondido con el siguiente mensaje:

"**_Me encanta el nuevo apodo._**"Seguido de dos corazones rosados.

Luego de ese mensaje seguía una foto con el siguiente texto:

"**_Estaba en el paraíso_**".

La foto era del cantante con una larga línea de líquido blanco deslizandose de la comisura izquierda de los labios.

Wallace puso los ojos en blanco, mientras escribía el siguiente mensaje:

"**_Ojalá eso no sea lo que creo que es._**"

Billy Joe respondió de inmediato:

"**_Es leche condensada. No soy tan sucio._**"

"**_¿Dónde estas?_**"Fue lo que contestó el rubio.

"**_¿Porque actúas como una novia celosa, Bobby? ¡Dios!, la limo apenas se está estacionando en frente de la mansión._**"La respuesta del azabache llegó en segundos.

Bobby suspiró, mientras le hacia señas a un grandulón calvo.

"Llegan en menos de dos minutos."El rubio le dijo al hombre, quién asintió.

* * *

><p>Por el otro lado, Billy y Spencer ya se habían bajado de la limusina y estaban subiendo por el elevador que los dejaría en el primer piso de la mansión, donde sería la fiesta.<p>

El cantante traía un atuendo de bad boy de los sesenta; chaqueta de cuero, camiseta blanca y jeans azul claro ajustados con unas botas negras. Spencer lucía idéntico al menor, ya que querían lucir como si pertenecieran a una "banda de motociclistas" en vez de disfrazarse como hippies, como la mayoría de los invitados iba a hacer.

El elevador se detuvo, y ambos se tomaron de las manos.

"¿Listo?"El cantante preguntó.

"¿Tú que crees?"El cineasta sonrió.

Las puertas del elevador de abrieron, y el par entró en el recibidor de la mansión donde la fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo.

La sala se llenó de aplauso y gritos de felicitaciones.

Cuando todo quedó en silencio, una tonada empezó a sonar mientras cierta niña bajaba por las escaleras con un micrófono blanco.

AJ llegó hacia donde estaban sus padres, y se paró en frente de Billy Joe, con una leve sonrisa en la cara.

"_I'll give you all I have_

_And nothing less I promise_

_Love me and don't look back_

_I want you with me on this road to the sky_

_We'll be shining every night I promise you_

_Just me and you_

_Oh I promise you._"La menor cantó, y luego abrazó a su padre.

"Eso fue precioso, mi _bella ragazza_ (**_niña hermosa_**)."El azabache le plantó un beso en los cabellos a su hija.

Wright observó la escena, con una sonrisa en su cara.

De un momento a otro, Ariana ahora estaba abrazando al castaño.

"_**Te quiero**_, Spenalty Kick."La niña dijo.

Spencer sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos al escuchar esa pequeña linda e inocente frase.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les soy honesta? Nos pasamos el aniversario del fic. Era el 31 de enero, o cerca de esa fecha.<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-Aún no explicáremos porque Jonathan no apareció.**

**-"_Dirty_" y "_Vanity_" de Christina Aguilera.**

**-"_The Crying Game_", "_Grand Piano_" y "_Get On Your Knees_" son todas de Nicki Minaj. La última siendo con mi bella ídola Ariana Grande. Las tres canciones son sólo mencionadas en el capítulo.**

**-El rap de Billy en el programa de Greg Slick es el coro de "_Research_" de Big Sean y Ariana Grande.**

**-Los versos de canciones que Billy canta en la limusina son "_Sugar_" de Maroon 5 y "_Problem_" de Ariana Grande.**

**-La última canción del capítulo es "_Intro_" de Ariana Grande -no me culpen, la adoro-.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time -porque no soy yo, si no lo hago-:**

**-¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**-¿Y el "casi lemon"? ¿También les gustó?**

**-Te encuentras a Billy -de 20 años- llorando en un parque. Eres amiga/amigo de él, y lo primero que se te ocurre es sentarte al lado de él y preguntarle que pasa, mientras le abrazas. Te cuenta que Jade -igual de 20- esta teniendo problemas con su embarazo, debido al estrés que la súper estrella le está causando cada vez que sale de fiestas y llega borracho a la mansión, y que Spencer -de 21 años- y él terminaron hacia un par de meses atrás y que el castaño llegó llorando a la mansión justo en medio de este desastre para pedirle que vuelva con él. Al azabache le llega un mensaje avisándole que cierta castaña está en el hospital, apunto de tener el bebé dos meses antes de la fecha ya programada. Te ofreces a llevarlo al hospital y él acepta. Cuando llegan, él se va a la habitación de Jade mientras que tú te quedas en la sala de espera. Al rato, llega cierto castaño con cara de enojo y se tira encima de uno de los sofás. Tú lo reconoces de inmediato y él hace lo mismo, y de un momento a otro están teniendo una charla. Hasta qué se aparece cierto azabache, cargando algo en sus brazos. Responda en modo de historia que pasaría durante todo el imagine, y lo que pasaría después de que Billy apareciera. -por favor respondan este-**

**-Accidentalmente, entras en el baño de la mansión Cobra y te encuentras a Spencer -vestido- lavándole el cabello a Billy, quién esta recostado en la bañera. ¿Qué haces?**

**~Anto, over & out.**

**Posdata: Coman verduras, lean yaoi y sean _kawaii._**


	40. Just In Love

**¡Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Living La Vida Cobra! ¡Aquí les habla, AntoRodriguez7!**

**Intenté algo nuevo con este capítulo...lo hice desde el punto de vista de Billy en algunas partes. Así que el día de hoy, verán muchas facetas de Cohen.**

**Disclaimer: Billy Joe Cobra es propiedad del señor Spencer Wright, y vice versa. AJ Cobra, Jonathan Cohen, Brianna Rossi, Jade Black, entre otros...si son propiedad mía.**

**Ahora si, pasen a leer esto que escribo con mis ideas bizarras.**

* * *

><p>El domingo 04 de enero, Spencer se despertó en su cama, con un dolor de cabeza intenso y el olor a alcohol inundando sus fosas nasales, lo cual para el cineasta era totalmente asqueroso.<p>

Wright se volteó para ver a Billy, del lado izquierdo de la cama, durmiendo pacíficamente.

¿Qué hacia Billy durmiendo en su lado de la cama? ¿Porqué le dolía la cabeza? ¿Y de dónde venía el puto olor alcohol?

El castaño medio abrió la boca para murmurar algo, más se detuvo cuando olió el aroma a alcohol saliendo de su propia boca.

El cantante a su lado se empezó a estirar entre suspiros, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

"¿Cuánto bebí anoche?"Fue lo único que el mayor preguntó a su recién despertado marido.

"Deje de contar después de las tres margaritas, los cuatro shots de tequila y...creo que te bebiste la mitad de una botella de vodka."Billy Joe dijo, después de bostezar."Es increíble lo mucho que puede beber una persona que jamás bebe alcohol. Meh, pero después de todo...estabas celebrando la película, amore mio."

"¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos el día libre y desayunamos en la piscina?"El azabache agregó, mientras acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de Spencer con el pulgar de su mano derecha."No adentro de la piscina, pero si en la mesita cerca de ella. Y luego nadamos un rato, o algo por el estilo."

El cineasta asintió.

"Le diré a Lupe que prepare el desayuno, tú ve a arreglarte."Cobra plantó un rápido beso en los labios del mayor.

* * *

><p>La pareja llegó a la piscina unos 20 minutos después, para encontrarse a cierto pelirrojo y a cierta azabache recostados en las sillas de playa, hablando.<p>

"¿Qué hacen?"Billy se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención del par.

AJ se volteó en su silla y sonrió.

"¡Papi, el tío Mik vino a visitarte!"La menor dijo."¡Y yo sigo siendo más millonaria que él!"

"Vine a hablar contigo de negocios, Bill."Mika comentó, luego de tomar un sorbo de su margarita."Iba a ir a la playa con los chicos después de salir de aquí, pero tu adorable pequeña me dijo te despertarías tarde y luego me invitó a lanzarle globos de sangre falsa a tu vecino."

El pelirrojo llevaba puesto unos shorts de playa rojos y una camiseta blanca, eso y unos vans negros.

"Obviamente acepaste."El azabache alzó una ceja.

"No podía decirle que no a esta preciosura."Valentine respondió."Ojalá hubiera estado ahí cuando nació, te aseguro que sería mi ahijada en este momento."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cohen P.O.V:<em>**

Después de que Mika dijo eso, juro que sentí un millón de emociones revolverse en mi estómago. ¡¿Cómo carajo me va a decir que si él hubiera estado cuando Ari nació...él fuera su padrino?! Eh, noooo. Jamás. Nunca. Literalmente, me echó de su banda porque yo "los opacaba" y ahora anda como corderito inocente, hablando como si aún fuéramos los mejores amigos. Bro, te disculpé...pero aún no confío en ti.

En fin, deje pasar el comentario, al fingir una risa muy creíble que no me hiciera parecer enojado.

Spence lo notó, más no dijo nada.

Obvio, mi cineasta nota todo como un halcón. Pueden verme más feliz que una lombriz, pero él ve más adentro de mí y averigua como en verdad me siento.

El castaño y yo luego tomamos asiento bajo sombrilla de la mesa, mientras esperábamos que Lupe llegara con el desayuno.

Dejé mi iPad blanco encima de la mesa, mientras me sentaba, y luego lo volví a tomar para ponerme a jugar "_Make It Rain_", un juego que había descargado y era totalmente adictivo, a pesar de que no tenías que hacer mucho.

Deslicé un par de billetes en el juego, para luego cerrar la aplicación e irme a revisar mi cuenta de _Youtube_.

Teníamos que hacer un vlog esta semana, llevábamos tiempo sin hacer un "_Cobra Vlog_". Antes solíamos hacerlos muy seguido, pero Spence y yo estamos tan ocupados últimamente que sólo logramos grabar muy poco.

Revise la aplicación por un rato, no había muchas actualizaciones de vídeos de mis _Youtubers_ favoritos y sí si habían...tenía flojera de darle play al vídeo.

Me salí de la aplicación, y entré en una que tenía de cocina, lo cual me parece mega irónico porque yo no se cocinar. Es más, ¿para qué carajo habré descargado esto? Dime Billy del pasado, ¿porqué descargamos esto?...Ah, si. Para "algún día florecer mi pasión por la cocina y escribir un libro con las recetas favoritas de Cobra". ¿O acaso era para que Spency me cocinara algo sabroso? Después de todo, era la _APP_ de _Betty Crocker_ y todo lo que hace esa industria es sabroso.

Al cabo de un rato, levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con un rol de canela glaseado con esa crema sabrosa de "_quién-sabe-que-es-pero-aún-así-es-deliciosa_" y una _Chillata_ grande de oreo. Hm...al parecer Lupe se puso floja y salió a comprar el desayuno en el _Cinnabon_ más cercano. No me quejo, los _cinnamon rolls_ de ahí son un orgasmo para mi boca.

Le di un sorbo al batido de oreo, mentalmente absteniéndome de no comerme la crema batida de la _Chillata_.

Solté un suspiro.

El millón de sabores mezclandose en mi garganta era increíble, me hacia querer tomarme el batido de una sola vez.

Recuerdo que una vez le rogué a mi Nonna y a mi mamá por que me compraran uno mientras estabamos en un centro comercial, y observé como demonios se hacía una _Chillata_. Era mágico, jodidamente mágico...y aún más si tenías un fucking rol de canela de acompañante.

"Veo que te gustó mi pequeño regalo."Escuché a Mika decir, lo cual interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"¿Tú?"Pregunté, curioso.

"Julio del 1994, Billy Joe Cobra y Mika Valentine toman _Chillatas_ en el backstage de uno de sus conciertos."El pelirrojo solamente dijo."La de oreo siempre ha sido tu favorita, a pesar de tu obsesión con la mantequilla de maní."

"Tú preferías la de fresa."Respondí, recordando ese exacto momento que mi ex-compañero de banda había mencionado.

Él y yo nos habíamos escapado momentáneamente de la arena para ir a un centro comercial cercano. Mika tenía 13 años en ese entonces, y yo tenía 7. Parecíamos un par de hermanos normales paseando por un centro comercial, excepto...que él no era mi hermano -y tampoco nos parecíamos en nada para que la gente pensara que éramos hermanos-. En fin, llegamos a la feria de comida después de un rato. Ambos estábamos hambrientos, tanto caminar nos había agotado por completo. Pero, éramos niños...¿y saben lo que pasa cuando dejas que un niño se compré comida solo? Uno, se compran lo más caro en el menú; dos, el postre resulta ser lo más dulce que encuentren. Mika y yo terminamos comiendo una pequeña -pero muy cara- hamburguesa cada uno, y luego nos compramos unos mini roles de canela para el camino a la arena y unas _Chillatas_ para beber mientras esperábamos que el concierto comenzara.

Maldición, Billy, vuelve al presente, ¿okay?

Parpadeé un par de veces para volver a la realidad, para ahora encontrarme con un plato de waffles con nutella y crema batida encima. De un lado habían trozos de tocino y la mitad de un sándwich de mantequilla de maní.

Miré el plato de Spencer, y él tenía lo mismo que yo...o bueno, mejor dicho, la mitad de lo que yo tenía, ya que mi cineasta ya estaba comiendo.

"¿Jefe, está bien?"Lupe me preguntó, preocupada."Llevaba rato mirando a la nada."

"Creo que eso es algo muy común en esta casa, Lupe."Ariana dijo, mientras se colocaba bloqueador solar en los brazos."_Spenalty Kick_ también lo hace."

"Son flashbacks de creatividad."Wright se encogió de hombros.

Empecé a comer mi desayuno, prestándole atención a la conversación entre mi hija y mi marido. Antes solía ignorar conversaciones, porque más que todo eran discusiones; pero ahora que todo está más _chill_ que una _Chillata_ bien fría.

"Mika, aún no me dices que haces por aquí, en el barrio más lujurioso de Los Ángeles."Le dije al pelirrojo luego de unos minutos.

"¿Oh, me perdí y llegué a Bel-Air?"Valentine bromeó.

"_Y esta es la historia_

_Pongan atención_

_De como su vida se transformó_

_Cambió de arriba abajo lo que nunca pensó_

_Y llegó a ser el príncipe de todo Beverly Heights._"Mi castaño tarareó la tonada de la canción tema de '_El Príncipe de Bel Air_'.

"Muy graciosos, bromigos."Reí falsamente.

"No te enojes."Spencer recostó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho."¿Quién me va a cantar en italiano en las noches?"

"¡Yo sólo vengo con propuestas de negocios!"Mika respondió a mi pregunta, la cual por poco se me olvida.

"¿Negocios?"Pregunté, ahora dejando de lado la pregunta que Spencer me había hecho -tampoco fuera que le molestara mucho, estaba bien cómodo en mi hombro-.

"¿Te parece mejor si lo discutimos más tarde?"El pelirrojo me sugirió."Es un domingo en la mañana y se que lo que más les debe estar provocando con este sol de California es meterse en la piscina a refrescarse...lo digo porque también me provoca."

"De hecho, está haciendo un poquito de frío."Mi cineasta comentó."Pero puedo subirle la temperatura a la piscina para que este un poco tibia."

"Hablamos de esto más tarde."Señalé a Mika."Te quedarás a cenar."

El pelirrojo asintió.

Luego me levanté de mi asiento, dejando el plato ya vacío en la mesa, y me quité la camisa.

"Uff, que papi sexy."Mika bromeó, mientras me lanzaba besos."Llámame si estas solo."

Puse los ojos en blanco, a modo de juego, y me senté en el borde de la piscina, ya que tenía que esperar los putos 30 minutos antes de meterme por completo en el agua cristalina de mi gigantesca piscina.

Escuché el sonido de tela moverse, y me volteé un poco para ver a Spence sin su camisa y una botella de bloqueador solar.

"¿Me vas a...?"Le pregunté, curioso.

Wright asintió, mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se colocaba una gran cantidad en las manos.

"No quiero que tu piel de porcelana se ponga roja."Me dijo, haciendo un puchero.

"Haz lo que quieras, _Coca Bro-la_."Bromeé, con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

* * *

><p>Salí de una larga ducha, con una toalla cubriéndome de la cintura hasta las rodillas, y entré en mi habitación, donde mi ropa casual me esperaba.<p>

Tomé los bóxers grises y me los coloqué, y luego agarré mi desodorante en spray _Axe Dark Temptations_ y me lo rocié en mis perfectamente depiladas axilas.

Prefiero colocarme el desodorante después de los bóxers, en caso de que alguien decida entrar en la habitación y tenga la bella oportunidad de ver como Cobra vino al mundo.

Luego me puse los jeans negros ajustados, una guarda camisa blanca y una camiseta manga larga de denim -a la cual le arremangue las mangas- con sólo los dos primeros botones desabotonados. Me veía sexy, como siempre, es más...me veía más que sexy. Me veía _Cobra-licioso_, perras.

Tarareé la letra de la canción "_Fergalicious_" de Fergie, pero obviamente le alteré las letras para que sonara más a mi estilo, mientras me colocaba mis vans rojos.

Mi mirada cayó en el estante del televisor, el cual de cada lado tenía tres huecos para que Spence y yo colocáramos nuestras pertenencias -yo tengo el lado derecho y Spence el izquierdo- y abajo del último hueco hay una gaveta de dos puertas con dos huecos más -donde usualmente colocamos nuestras mochilas y otros objetos de poca importancia-. No se porque lo explico, ya lo he visto millones de veces.

Me quedé observando el segundo hueco de mi lado del estante, donde tenía varios portarretratos. En uno, estábamos Spencer y yo en nuestra graduación de la universidad; en otro, estaba yo cargando a Junior de recién nacida. Llegué a observar el tercero, el más reciente, en el cual me encontraba yo con mi antigua banda -y Wright, quién fue obligado a estar en la foto- en mi segunda boda.

Me acordé, aún no se porque, del comentario de Jeremiah ese día:

"_Mik, ¿y tú no necesitas que alguien te suba el autoestima? ¡Podríamos ser compañeros de sexo!_"

Al ver al rubio en la foto, me di cuenta de que aunque estuviera sonriendo para la cámara...estaba viendo a Mika.

¿Acaso estará...? ¡Joder, Billy no te vuelvas cupido de tus amigos...ehem...ex-compañeros de banda! No los emparejes como la gente de ahora que empareja todo lo que se mueva, como las shippers de tu fandom que hasta hacen porno tuya y de Wright en Wattpad. Eh...no es que las haya leído...bien, lo hice...pero sólo porque soy un cantante de 27 años curioso que se siente atraído a leer porno de sí mismo y su esposo.

En fin, ¿y si le sugiriera a Mika que salga en una cita con Jeremiah? No es nada malo, sólo sería una pequeña linda e inocente sugerencia.

Sonreí malicioso ante mi pequeña idea de hacer de casamentero de mis ex-compañeros de banda, mientras peinaba mi melena negra con mis dedos.

La suave melena Cobra estaba mojada, por la ducha que recién había tomado, así que agarré una secadora de cabello e hice como Richard me había indicado varias veces.

Suspiré ante el pensamiento de que si alguien me viera así, me diría afeminado o algo por el estilo. Pero, en mi opinión, si eres una estrella como yo, te debes de ver jodidamente bien en todo momento; a menos que seas de esas estrellas que van al aeropuerto sin maquillaje y todo despeinado, entonces te puedes ver como si hubieras salido del pantano de Shrek en cualquier momento. Tampoco es mi culpa, ¿saben? Crecí acostumbrado a que me tenía que ver bien para impresionar, y bueno...digamos que se me pegó.

Terminé con mi cabello y me fui al elevador, donde oprimí el botón para llegar al primer piso.

Me dirigía a la cocina/sala de estar, cuando pasé por la oficina de Spencer y lo escuché hablando en francés con alguien. Probablemente hablaba por teléfono, ya que no se escuchaba a la otra persona.

"_Êtes-vous sûr? _**_(¿Estás seguro?)_**"Mi castaño dijo.

Hubo un silencio, supongo que la otra persona estaba respondiendo.

"_C'est merveilleux. **(Eso es maravilloso)**_"Spencer respondió, luego de unos segundos."_Merci. **(Gracias)**_"

La puerta luego se abrió, y Wright salió de su oficina.

Los dos nos observamos por un par de segundos en silencio hasta que él asintió, mientras comenzaba a caminar. Yo lo seguí, con una expresión confundida.

"Me acaban de proponer..."Mi castaño dijo, con voz cantarina.

"¿Matrimonio? Porque ya estas casado conmigo."Respondí, con un ligero toque de celos.

"Mm..._Phantom Manor_ será la precuela de _The Haunted Mansion_."Spencer dijo, en voz baja."Yyyy trabajare con Guillermo Del Toro en The Haunted Mansion."

"Tú...maldito hijo de zorra afortunado."Abrí los ojos como platos ante la noticia.

Tenía ganas de besarlo, besarlo como si no hubiera un puto mañana. Probablemente llevármelo a la cama...de un motel...a darle un buen revolcón.

"Quédate conmigo un minuto, juro que lo haré valer."Me acerqué, y le susurré en el oído.

"Eres el mejor error que he hecho."Mi cineasta susurró devuelta.

No me contuve, joder, no lo hice y lo pegué de la maldita puerta de su oficina; le empecé a besar el cuello, pero luego los dulces besos se tornaron en mordidas y chupetones.

Gala nos ladraba y trataba de tumbarnos -obviamente a modo de juego-, y a sus tres meses, la cachorra ya tenía el tamaño de un niño de cuatro años y una fuerza increíble por que logró empujarnos al piso.

Wright, quién ahora estaba pegado del piso, soltó un leve gemido cuando succioné en su punto débil del cuello.

"No...deberías...estar...excitandome...en momentos...como estos."Mi castaño dijo, entrecortadamente, soltando suspiros con cada palabra que decía.

Me separé de su cuello, no porque lo que había dicho me hubiera ofendido, sino porque quería verlo a la cara y darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Habíamos hecho tanto en apenas cinco meses que en realidad era difícil de creer.

Juro que este hombre es mi confidente, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, joder...él es mi todo. Como dije en mi boda, es sorprendente lo mucho que puedo amar a alguien que no sea yo.

Spence se me quedó viendo, una extraña expresión de dolor en su cara.

"¿Qué pasa?"Pregunté, preocupado ante tal expresión.

"N-no es nada, es sólo que cuando Gala nos tumbó...me di un golpe en el cráneo."Mi cineasta respondió, mientras yo me levantaba y lo ayudaba a hacer lo mismo."No es nada grave, sólo un golpe...que duele."

"Vamos por hielo a la cocina, castaño."Le dije, mientras le enredaba uno de sus brazos en mis hombros para ayudarlo a caminar."No quiero que pases dolor."

Wright sólo asintió.

Al llegar a la cocina, me encontré con Mika sacando lo que "supongo que era la cena" del horno. Mi castaño me susurró en el oído que había dejado a Valentine en la cocina mientras él atendía la llamada, ya que el pelirrojo se había ofrecido a ayudar.

El olor a lasaña boloñesa inundó mis fosas nasales, y juro que sentí mi estómago rugir.

Señores, la lasaña me encanta más que a Garfield. ¿Razón? Es tradición familiar de los Rossi; il mia Nonna cocinaba lasaña una vez por semana, Mamma la hacía cada vez que yo se la pedía, y Spencer...bueno, digamos que se acostumbro a las tradiciones de mi familia italiana -y él siendo de ascendencia italiana a su vez-.

¿Saben que va de maravilla con la lasaña? Un té helado de limón -también un vaso de Coca Cola bien frío, pero eso no viene al caso-.

Al cabo de un rato, ya estábamos todos cenando.

Ariana mantenía una conversación animada con Spencer y Mika sobre lo que quisiera estudiar cuando creciera, ya que Michal le había preguntado.

Mi hija traía un sweater extra grande -para crear la ilusión de un vestido- color morado pastel con unos jeans blancos y unas zapatillas negras.

"Quiero estudiar Periodismo...o Leyes."AJ dijo, con una sonrisa presumida."Ya saben...tener una carrera extra por si lo de la música no me funciona, aunque lo dudo...soy una genio musical."

"Tan egocéntrica como el padre."Mika rió un poco."Esos son los genes Cobra. De nuevo, ¿qué edad tienes?"

"Once."Ari respondió.

"¿Y tú tienes 27?"El pelirrojo me señaló."Mierda, ¿bro, a qué edad la tuviste?"

"A los dieciséis."Me encogí de hombros."_Hashtag_ padre adolescente."

"Juro que no me enteré."Valentine me dijo, asombrado, de verdad parecía que no se hubiera enterado de la noticia.

Conocía a Mik, y sabía que ahora vendría con un montón de preguntas bizarras sobre todo relacionado con el tema. Es demasiado curioso, demasiado si se me permite mencionar.

"¿Y cómo nació?"Preguntó, con expresión curiosa."¿Parto natural o cesárea?"

"Parto natural, prematuro. Le faltaban dos meses de gestación."Respondí.

"¿Fórceps?"Valentine dijo.

"Natural."Repetí.

"¿Quién es la madre?"Mika desvió la mirada, como ignorando que hizo la pregunta.

"Jade."Dije, sin pena.

"¿Black?"El pelirrojo quedó atónito.

Asentí, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Todas esas preguntas me hicieron recordar el día en que mi hija nació.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Flashback...-<em>**

**_P.O.V Normal:_**

Jade Black, de 16 años, suspiró bruscamente mientras daba vueltas en la cama de la habitación de su...¿novio? ¿ex-novio? En realidad, no sabía que eran en ese momento.

En fin. La castaña no lograba conciliar el sueño; se sentía acalorada -a pesar de que el aire estuviera en la temperatura más fría-, y...¿qué fue eso?

Jade se acarició el vientre, al sentir una punzada fuerte, la cual se tornó en más dolor. Joder, esa fue la señal.

"Maldita sea."La joven novelista se levantó de la cama, ahora sintiendo calambres en las piernas."No ahora, joder, ni siquiera hemos llegado a los nueve meses."

Black sintió un líquido bajándole por las piernas a chorros, y no tuvo más opción que gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de Cohen, quién se encontraba en la sala de estar esa mañana -ya que tenía una entrevista y por eso había faltado al colegio ese martes-.

"¡BILLY!"La castaña gritó, abriendo la puerta y agarrandose del marco de esta.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ya la señora Cohen e hijo estaban en la habitación.

El azabache tenía una expresión preocupada en la cara.

De un momento a otro ahora estaban en el auto de la madre del cantante -quién iba vestido de Baruch-, acercándose al hospital más cercano. Billy iba atrás con Jade, acariciando el vientre de la novelista mientras esta gemía del dolor.

La señora Cohen estacionó el auto en la entrada, y Billy se bajó corriendo a buscar a alguien que los ayudase.

El azabache volvió a los cinco minutos, con dos enfermeras y una silla de ruedas.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido en la mente del joven cantante, que luego de un rato se encontró esperando a su novio en la sala de espera. Jade seguía en la habitación, ya que aún le faltaba dilatar un poco más.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Billy P.O.V<em>**

Spencer llegó al cabo de unas horas, teníamos como tres exámenes ese día. Así que en realidad no lo culpo.

"¡Spencer!"Me levanté de mi asiento, y corrí hacia mi novio, todo preocupado."Gracias a Dios que llegaste. Jade me anda insultando, y ya no la soporto."

Spencer me dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Vas a ser papá. ¿Cómo te sientes?"El aspirante a cineasta me preguntó.

"La verdad me siento normal."Me encogí de hombros.

Era verdad, no había nada diferente en el ambiente, excepto que estaba algo nervioso.

"Señor Cohen."Una enfermera entró en la sala de espera y me dijo."Su...eh...la señorita Black lo esta llamando."

Asentí, y caminé hacia el cuarto de Jade, seguido de Spencer.

"Él no puede venir."La enfermera señaló a mi novio.

"Él es mi novio, y va conmigo a donde yo vaya. Así que te callas."Le gruñí a la mujer, y tomé la mano de Spencer.

Cuando entramos en la habitación, Jade me lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Te dije que te quedarás aquí...ya estoy apunto de dar a luz, idiota."La castaña me dijo.

"Déjame tranquilo. Tú fuiste la que quedo embarazada."Le saqué la lengua.

"Tu me embarazaste."Jade se cruzó de brazos.

"Touché."Puse los ojos en blanco.

Detestaba que alguien me contradijera y tuviera la razón.

"¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA!"Jade empezó a gritar, mientras sentía contracciones"¡TE ODIO, BARUCH JONATHAN COHEN!"

"Creo que alguien ya quiere salir."Dije, con voz cantarina.

Solté unos chistes más y ¡boom! El doctor me sacó a mi y a Spency de la habitación, dejando a Jade completamente sola, ya que mi madre había vuelto a casa a buscarle algunas cosas al bebé.

El doctor luego me había llamado para quien sabe que una hora y media después, y juro que estaba nervioso.

Tal vez, el señor Jacob Black había llegado con una pandilla de abogados a demandarme. O tal vez mi mamá y la señora Madeline Black-quien era amiga de mi madre en el bachillerato- estaban ya planeando una boda para que su nieta viviera con una familia normal. Jodanse todos, mi hija vivirá conmigo y Spencer.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta, y suspiré.

Detrás de esa puerta habría un gran cambio en mi vida.

Un nuevo comienzo.

Pero yo no quería un nuevo comienzo. Me gustaba mi vida como estaba.

Parte de mi, quiere entrar en ese cuarto y ver a mi bebé. La otra parte, quiere salir corriendo del hospital y esconderse en mi mansión.

La verdad no estaba seguro de que era lo que quería en ese momento.

Mi estómago rugió. No había desayunado nada aún.

Ahora si sabía que quería. Un sándwich de mantequilla de maní suave.

Noté que ya había abierto la puerta, y entré en la habitación.

Una enfermera, rápidamente, me empujó hacia donde estaba el doctor y me entregó unas tijeras.

Mi confianza Cobra se había minimizado al tamaño de un granito de arena.

Tenía miedo de ver a mi hija. En serio que estaba asustado, por este grandísimo cambió que habría en mi vida.

"Corta aquí."El doctor señaló.

Hice lo que me dijeron, evitando ver al bebé que una de las enfermeras tenía cargada.

Mi bebé comenzó a llorar fuertemente, y juro que me sentí aún más nervioso. _¿Acaso algo andaba mal?_

La enfermera cubrió a mi bebé con una sábana rosada, y me la puso en los brazos.

_Maldición, soy papá. Soy padre. Tengo un bebé. Una hija. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Tendré que ir a pilates más tarde? ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?_

Sentí el peso del mundo caer sobre mis hombros, y también sentí lágrimas deslizandose por mis mejillas. _Soy padre_.

"Hola, mi amor."Miré la carita de la pequeña, y sonreí.

_Joder, es idéntica a mi cuando nací._

"¿Señor Cohen, me devuelve a la pequeña?"Una enfermera me preguntó."Tenemos que hacerle unas pruebas."

"¿Puedo mostrársela a alguien rápidamente?"Dije, sin quitar la mirada de MI hija.

La enfermera asintió.

Salí de la habitación luego de una mínima charla de menos de 30 segundos con el doctor -me decía algo de que estaba prematura, pero que la estarían revisando durante toda la noche para ver sí mañana nos la podíamos llevar-, sin siquiera dejar que Jade la viera, después de todo ella ya la tuvo adentro suyo por siete meses. Se puede esperar.

Entré en la sala de espera, donde vi a Spence jugando algo en su teléfono.

"Toc, toc."Le si unos golpecitos a Wright en el hombro, para llamar su atención.

Spencer se volteó, y me vio cargando a mi princesita.

"Nació dos meses temprano, pero el doctor dice que todo esta bien."Le di un besito en la frente a mi bebé."Aún no sabemos como llamarla."

Wright me miró, y sonrió.

Dios, su cara lucía demasiado adorable mientras me veía con mi pequeña.

"¿Quieres cargarla?"Pregunté, acercándome un poco.

"Eh...la verdad no tengo experiencia con bebés..."Spencer estaba diciendome, cuando le coloqué a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Wright se quedó callado, y observó a mi bebé detalladamente.

La pequeña abrió sus ojitos, y lo miró devuelta.

"Eh...pues hola."Spencer se sonrojó.

Sonreí ante la escena, era algo muy adorable para mis ojos.

"¿Uh...te gusta el nombre Ariana Joan?"Pregunté de la nada."Es que...se me ocurrió hace unos días...y bueno ya sabes...me gusta. Creo que rima un poco."

"Me encanta el nombre."Spencer asintió, sin levantar la mirada de mi niña."Le combina con esa carita preciosa."

"¿Quieres una foto para recordar su cara, ya que se la van a llevar al área de cuidados intensivos?"Le pregunté a mi novio.

"¿Qué?"Wright lucía confundido."Pero dijiste que el doctor dijo que todo estaba bien."

"Si, pero es que está un poquitín frágil porque...bueno...nació prematura."Me encogí de hombros.

"No quiero ninguna foto, yo me voy a quedar contigo. No te voy a dejar solo durante esto. Después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y novio."Spencer dijo, decidido.

"Eh...pues gracias."Sentí mis mejillas arder con tal comentario.

Me acerque un poco más al castaño, y le di un beso en los labios.

"Ahora somos papás."Reí en los labios de Wright.

* * *

><p>Ya mi hija tenía más de nueve horas de nacida, la lindurita había llegado a las nueve de la mañana y ya eran seis de la tarde. Le habían hecho todas las pruebas que le hacían a los recién nacidos, y me dijeron que estaba perfecta.<p>

Por el momento, Spencer la está alimentando, porque Jade está algo cansada para darle pecho, es más, desde que dio a luz...Black ha estado muy débil para moverse.

Mi pequeña ya había comido hacia tres horas atrás -yo le di el biberón por primera vez, y luego la segunda vez-, pero según la enfermera, le tocaba otra tercera dosis. Algo de que los bebés comían cada tres horas. Meh, en fin. Le di la oportunidad a mi novio de que la alimentara.

Mamá ya la vio y la cargó por unos minutos, y por ahora se encuentra afuera de la habitación conversando con el doctor sobre los cuidados que va a necesitar mi pequeña, ya que aunque este bien...aún es prematura.

"Eres igualita a tu papá, carajo."Spencer rió por lo bajo, y luego me miró."Ya se lo terminó y sigue chupando. Es como tú cuando te terminas un batido y sigues chupando porque hay espumita."

Le saqué la lengua.

"De seguro quiere más."Me dijo, mientras se la acomodaba en los brazos."Con el tamaño de esos biberones, no me sorprende. Una mísera dosis de fórmula."

"¿Me pasas otro?"Wright luego me preguntó.

"No me la pongas gorda."Tomé uno de los mini biberones que la enfermera había traído, y se lo pase.

"¿Como? Con ese pote de pastillas con tetina no se esta nutriendo correctamente."El castaño respondió.

"Aha, aha. Ahora eres experto en nutrición de bebés."Reí, mientras alzaba las manos a la defensiva."Tú si eres bien terco. Esa es la dosis que les manda la asociación de médicos y la liga mágica de la leche de bebés."

"¡Ya cállense los dos, me dan migraña!"Jade dijo, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

"Shh...querida, esas son las hormonas post-parto que te tienen estresada."Le bromeé a la castaña."Anda, comete un _Snickers_...no eres tú cuando estas hambrienta."

Spencer rió.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p>La cena terminó más rápido de lo que creí, y ahora me encontraba con Valentine en el estudio de grabación, el cual era el lugar más "privado" en el que podríamos hablar. Mik y yo decidimos saltarnos el postre, para tener nuestra charla de negocios, pero Spencer insistió que -por lo menos- lo comiéramos después de hablar; así que después de charlar con Mika, iríamos por el sabroso pedazo de brownie con chispas de mantequilla de maní que nos estaba esperando.<p>

Mi ex-compañero de banda sacó un disco de su mochila estilo mensajero y lo colocó en un reproductor de CDs, luego le dio play y una tonada con un ritmo muy pegadizo empezó a sonar, el cual me recordó mucho a la canción "_I Want You Back_" de los Jackson Five.

"Tengo un beat, pero no tengo letra."El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros."Necesito que me ayudes a escribirla...y si tú quieres, eh...la cantas tú."

Me encontré chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de la tonada, mi pie izquierdo golpeando el piso de la misma forma. El ritmo era demasiado pegadizo como para no moverse, tal vez no era una canción que te encontrarías bailando en un club...pero si era algo con lo que podías moverte.

Las letras no me venían, así que decidí llamar a mi dúo favorito; pero AJ ya se había ido a dormir, ya que tenía clase mañana, así que sólo vino el castaño sexy.

"¿Qué es lo primero que te viene a la mente?"Le pregunté, después de que Spence había escuchado la canción.

Me miró de arriba a abajo, como diciéndome "tú", y luego lo escuché susurrando algo que iba acorde con la canción.

Mi cineasta tomó una hoja de papel, y empezó a escribir algo. Mika y yo, obviamente, nos acercamos a ver.

"_I shoulda known you were bad news_

_From the bad boy demeanor and the tattoos_

_Cause most guys only want one thing_

_But I'm undecided, tryna figure out if that's you_

_Either way though, I think you're worth a test drive_

_A little trouble only makes for a good time_

_So all the normal red flags be a good sign._"Logré leer en la hoja.

Luego continuó escribiendo, y esta vez era lo siguiente:

"_Don't you come here thinking you're ballin'_

_Ain't down for it_

_You seem like trouble to me_

_I can tell by the way that you lean_

_And the way that you kiss your teeth_

_And you turn up so fresh and clean_

_Smells like trouble to me._"

Lo detuve abruptamente, ya que me había llegado una idea para el siguiente verso.

"_Opposites attract, I guess this it that_

_Good boy, bad guy what a perfect match_

_And if we ooo, you're gon' want to pay back tithes_

_Cuz when you finish you gon' feel like you was baptized_

_See baby now you fiendin' for a test drive_

_Cuz you don't wanna lose your ride to the next guy_

_And baby trouble only makes for a good time_

_So all the normal red flags be a good sign._"Usé mis súper dotes del rap para cantar la siguiente parte.

"_I got it bad for him in the worst way_

_Dear Lord, how'd I get in this position and_

_I shoulda have never got involved in the first place_

_But second place never get the recognition, hmm_

_See what he doin' to me make have to shout it out_

_Got a hold on me, that's without a doubt_

_So clear now that he's a trouble starter_

_But I ain't a saint neither and these ain't no still waters, hmm._"Wright rapeó devuelta, escribiendo en su hoja.

"_Just cause all the girls are falling at your feet_

_Don't mean no thing to me_

_Till you show me where it's at_

_Smells like trouble to me._"Mi castaño tarareó en voz baja.

"Déjame hacer un ajuste aquí."Tomé el papel y modifiqué algo en el primer verso.

Le agregué una pequeña parte más al primer verso, el cual terminó así:

"_Right_

_I shoulda known you were bad news_

_From the bad boy demeanor and the tattoos_

_Cause most guys only want one thing_

_But I'm undecided, tryna figure out if that's you_

_Either way though, I think you're worth a test drive_

_Cause (ooh) you're so much better than the next guy_

_And a little trouble only makes for a good time_

_So all the normal red flags be a good sign._"

"¿Escribes, Wright?"Mika lucía sorprendido ante lo que Wright y yo recién habíamos escrito en menos de 20 minutos."Sabía que rapeabas por cuando lo hiciste en la boda, pero...¿escribes?"

"Desde diciembre."Mi marido respondió, encogiendose de hombros.

Me acerqué lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en los labios a Spencer, y enredar mis dedos en su cabello castaño que tanto me enloquece.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spencer P.O.V<em>**

**_-Dos horas después...-_**

Miré al techo de la habitación y suspiré bruscamente.

Otra noche, otra noche en la cual no podía conciliar el sueño, pero esta vez no era porque estuviera recordando algo o porque tuviera insomnio... era porque oía la voz de ella en mi mente.

Lo del secuestro, a pesar de que fue hace muchos años atrás, me cayó muy duro. Marissa me hizo todo lo que se le pasara por su retorcida mente que hasta duele recordarlo.

El jodido bate había sido lo más doloroso. Me podrán decir que es estúpido decir que un "simple bate" es más doloroso que un tubo, pero...cuando te golpean con bate con púas...¿qué puedes decir?

"_¡Muere de una sola vez, maldito!_"Escuché su enfermiza voz en mi mente."_¡Me arruinaste la vida, me robaste a mi hombre, no te mereces vivir en este mundo...desgraciado!_"

Sentí lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, y juré que pude sentir el golpe que ella me había dado en la mejilla con el bate en ese exacto momento en el que decía esas palabras.

Recordé que en ese momento, yo lo único que hacia era soltar gritos que serían dignos de estar en mis películas, llegué hasta a pensar en un momento en que todo iba a ser mejor si...si la dejaba acabar con todo, pero no me iba permitir dejar a Billy y soporté todo lo que esa mujer me hizo hasta que caí desmayado en la casa de playa de Mallory después de haber conducido el bote.

No me di cuenta del grito que había pegado hasta que escuché a Billy moverse a mi lado, para quedar de frente a mi espalda.

"Shh, shh. Todo está bien."Cohen acarició mi espalda de manera reconfortante, su voz sonaba cansada.

"_Bien, bien, bien, bien._"Repetí en mi mente, cerrando los ojos e inhalando aire por la nariz y botándolo por la boca.

"Spency."Billy se aferró a mi, ahora abrazandome de manera protectora."Cálmate, mi amor, estoy aquí."

Escondió su rostro en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, plantando besos en este y de vez en cuando susurrándome palabras dulces hasta que por fin volví a la normalidad. Me volví hacia él, quedando frente a frente, y lo abracé mientras envolvía mis piernas en su cintura.

"_Oh, I believe there are angels among us_

_Sent down to us from somewhere up above._

_They come to you and me in our darkest hours_

_To show us how to live,_

_To teach us how to give,_

_To guide us with the light of love._"Cohen tarareó en mi oído, calmándome aún más.

Sonreí ante la letra de la canción que me había escrito cuando tuvimos esa pelea en París, ya que por fin le había encontrado un significado propio. Él era mi ángel guardián, el que me sacaba de mis horas más oscuras y me guiaba hacia las cosas positivas de la vida.

Con eso, cerré mis ojos y caí lentamente en el mundo maravilloso de mi subconsciente, en otras palabras...me quedé dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de que me maten por la última parte, admitan que se lo veían venir.<strong>

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-"Trouble" de Iggy Azalea y Jennifer Hudson, con unas palabras levemente alteradas.**

**-"Angels Among Us" de Demi Lovato.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy. No olviden comentar, darle favs y seguir la historia. Muestrensela, si quieren, a todos sus amigas y amigos fans del yaoi. **

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time:**

**-¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Qué parte fue su favorita? -#AhoraSoyDoraLaExploradora-**

**-Te encuentras a Billy masajeandole los hombros a Spencer. ¿Qué haces -además de fangirlear-?**

**-¿Quién de ustedes ha probado una Chillata? ¿Verdad que es buena?**

**-¿Puedes textear con una mano tan bien como lo haces con las dos?**

**-¿Qué estas escuchando en este momento? -para los que están escuchando alguna canción-**

**-¿Qué harías si te encuentras a Cohen y a Wright teniendo un momento íntimo? Narre en modo de historia -#NiIdeaDeDondeSalioEstaPregunta-.**

**~Anto, over and out.**


	41. Don't Dream It's Over

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de LLVC, aquí les habla AntoRodriguez7 -para la mayoría, Anto o "_la niña esa que debería actualizar más seguido_"-.**

**En fin, les traigo otro capítulo recién salido del horno, ósea que lo terminé hoy en el recreo.**

**No daré summary porque les arruinaría varias sorpresas que hay.**

**Pero, si tengo varias cosas que aclarar al final.**

**Ahora, _por favor enciendan su TV para otro episodio de "Living La Vida Cobra"_.**

* * *

><p>Ah, Hollywood, un lugar lleno de rumores, gente pretenciosa y vídeos porno; pero a Spencer Wright no le importaba mucho ninguna de esas cosas, ni mucho menos en la mañana del domingo 15 de febrero...la mañana del cumpleaños de su suegra. Una mañana en la que se levantó más temprano de lo normal a prepararle un pastel de vainilla, con relleno de un glaseado de fresas, a su queridísima suegra.<p>

"¿Y qué fue lo que hicimos el 27 de enero...el día de mi cumpleaños?"Cierto fantasma se cruzó de brazos, al notar a su yerno decorando el pastel con cuidado.

"Oye, oye."Spencer le lanzó una mirada."Te hicimos una fiesta para sólo los que conocían de tu existencia espectral. Siéntete agradecido, tú ya ni cumples años."

"Cinco personas habían en esa fiesta."Jonathan alzó una ceja, con una expresión acusadora."Baruchen, Ari-Jo, Maya, Raji y tú."

Billy entró en la cocina, dejando las llaves sobre la mesa, junto con unas rosas de color rosado fuerte.

"¡A tu madre le gustan las lilas!"El espectro regañó a su hijo.

El cantante se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, mentalmente maldiciéndose por haber olvidado las flores que a su madre le gustaban.

"¿Podrías llevarte a Casper el fantasma amigable de aquí?"El cineasta le preguntó a su esposo, después de que este se acercara y le diera un beso en los labios."Me distrae del regalo que le preparo a tu madre."

"¿Hiciste el pastel sorpresa para Mik?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios del menor.

"Está en el horno."Wright dijo."Ahora saca a tu padre muerto de aquí, antes de que llame a los Caza-Fantasmas."

El fantasma soltó una risita, y cambió su vestuario de usual a un traje de los _Ghostbusters_, luego empezó a tararear la tonada icónica de la película.

"¿Papá, quieres ver algo que está aquí en el congelador del refrigerador?"Billy Joe sonrió maliciosamente, mientras abría el refrigerador.

Cohen negó la cabeza, ante la propuesta de su hijo y se fue volando a la sala de estar a ver lo que fuera que su nieta estuviera haciendo, lo cual parecía una tarea de matemáticas.

"¿Trajiste las velas que te pedí para lo de Mika?"El castaño le preguntó a su esposo, quién ahora tenía un frasco de mantequilla de maní suave en las manos.

"Seeh, el treinta y cuatro para _Miki Miks_."El azabache se encogió de hombros, metiéndose un dedo cubierto en mantequilla de maní en la boca."Te juro que parece de 32 y no de 34."

"Pensaba lo mismo cuando lo conocí."Spencer se volteó a mirar a Cobra por unos segundos, y volvió a su actividad de decorar el pastel de su suegra."Pensé que tenía 32 o menos."

"De seguro usa botox."El menor bromeó, acercándose un poco más y tomando al mayor de la cintura.

Billy luego bajó un poco las manos y empezó a acariciar el trasero del cineasta, haciendo que este soltara un gemido de dolor.

"Ey, bebé."Wright volteó la vista hacia el cantante, y le dedicó una mirada de súplica."No me toques, estoy sensible después de tu regalo de San Valentín."

El cantante resopló levemente, ahora abrazando con cuidado al castaño por la cintura.

"Y adolorido así, ¿te pusiste a trabajar en dos pasteles?"Billy Joe recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Spencer, quién asintió.

"Bueno, es el cumpleaños de mi suegra, la única que tengo, y le prometí prepararle su pastel favorito como regalo...y yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas."El cineasta dijo, terminando unos detalles finales en el pastel de su suegra."Y...eh...lo de Mika, es porque me dio pena...ayer fue su cumpleaños...y tú me llevaste a su fiesta y ni siquiera sabía un carajo de que estaba cumpliendo años. Le quiero, por lo menos, preparar este pastel de sorpresa y cantarle cumpleaños junto con tu madre."

* * *

><p>Sí Mallory Harris odiaba una cosa, era cuando cierto cantante se metía en su vida personal cada vez que ella iba a la Mansión Cobra a hablar con Wright.<p>

"¿Sabes qué a Bobby también le gustan las galletas de avena?"El cantante sonrió burlonamente, mientras se apoyaba de la pared de la oficina de Spencer y observaba a la pelirroja, quien estaba ocupada discutiendo unos temas con Wright.

Mallory miró de reojo a Billy, y acto seguido, puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿No tienes cosas que hacer?La pelirroja preguntó."Como trabajar, por ejemplo."

"Lo positivo de mi trabajo, Mallory Amelia Harris, es que yo trabajo en casa."El menor dijo, aún sonriendo."Además, ya estrené mi álbum. Según Tom, no tengo otros proyectos en la agenda."

"Porque tú eres su cliente favorito y no te da arduo trabajo como a los demás que representa."Spencer dijo, con la mirada fija en lo que escribía."Oí que a Serena la dejo 30 horas sin dormir mientras grababan un comercial."

"En fin..."Cohen contestó con voz cantarina, mientras cambiaba el tema."Mallory y Bobby sentados en un árbol...b-e...sándose."

"Ni siquiera sabes deletrear."La asistente del cineasta alzó una ceja.

"_Supercalifragilisticoespiralidoso_."El cantante volvió a sonreír presumidamente.

"Eso no es deletrear, eso es una canción de la película de Mary Poppins, y en mi punto de vista, un trabalenguas."Harris se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Por qué eres taaan agria como Bobby?"Billy Joe preguntó, aguantándose la barbilla con la mano izquierda y con el brazo derecho cruzado sobre el torso."Dios, ¿sabes? Serian una pareja perfecta. Lo que me vuelve a llevar a mi canción."

"Mallory y Bobby sentados en una oficina...teniendo sexo corporativo."El azabache agregó, con voz cantarina.

"¿Qué es eso, a todo esto?"Wright levantó la mirada, algo curioso por saber de esa palabra que jamás había oído.

"Cuando tienes sexo con tu compañero de trabajo."El menor respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"Interesante."El castaño volvió su mirada a su libreta de anotaciones."Oye, ¿no estabas decorando la sala para la fiesta de tu madre?"

"Ya terminé, y me pareció divertido venir a ver que hacía Harris contigo."Cobra sacó su teléfono, y revisó un par de mensajes que le había enviado Rajeev por _Whatsapp_."Además, no están pasando nada divertido por la televisión...ni siquiera las repeticiones de CSI."

"¿Y qué tal si escribes una nueva canción?"Mallory sugirió.

"¿Sobre ti y tu relación con Bobby?"El cantante dijo, fingiendo emoción."¿Qué tal si no?"

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, para luego volver la vista a la libreta de su jefe.

"¿Saben qué, par de gente trabajadora? Me iré a comer sándwiches de nutella con mantequilla de maní suave."Billy sonrió maliciosamente, mientras se volvía hacia la puerta y la abría.

Y antes de irse, el azabache dejó caer una botella de agua medio-vacía del estante que estaba al lado de la puerta.

"_Au revoir_, recuerden ser fa-_billy_-osos."Billy Joe dijo, después de cerrar la puerta de un solo portazo.

"¡ESA NI SIQUIERA ES UNA PALABRA!"Mallory y Spencer gritaron, al mismo tiempo."¡Y DEJA DE TIRAR COSAS COMO SI FUERAS UN GATO!"

* * *

><p>Billy, por el otro lado, ahora se encontraba caminando hacia la cocina, y cuando pasó por delante de su estudio, de dónde provenía una tonada de piano conocida, se detuvo abruptamente.<p>

El cantante abrió un poco la puerta del estudio para ver quien tocaba la melodía, y se encontró a su padre tocando el piano.

"_Slow down you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you're so smart then tell me,_

_Why are you still so afraid? (mmmmm)_"El espectro tarareó en voz baja.

"_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?_

_You better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You got so much to do and only_

_So many hours in a day (ay)_"Jonathan continuó, aún sin darse cuenta de su hijo parado en la puerta.

Billy Joe sólo se limitó a sonreír al ver a su padre cantar después de tanto tiempo.

"_But you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want_

_Or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through (Oooh)_

_**When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?**_"El fantasma siguió cantando, más Billy se unió en la última frase.

Jonathan se volteó, y le devolvió la sonrisa a su hijo, para luego invitarlo a unirsele con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

"_Slow down you're doing fine_

_You can't be everything you want to be before your time_

_Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight (tonight)_"Cobra continúo, ahora al lado del espectro.

"_Too bad, but it's the life you lead_

_You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need_

_Though you can see when you're wrong_

_You know you can't always see when you're right (you're right)_"El fantasma cantó la siguiente parte.

"_You got your passion, you got your pride_

_But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?_

_Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true_

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_"El azabache siguió con la parte que venía.

"_Slow down you crazy child_

_Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while_

_It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two (Oooh)_

_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_

_And you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just get old_

_You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through_

_Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?_"Jonathan continúo.

"_When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?_"El par terminó la canción.

El espectro tocó un par de teclas más, antes de dejar de tocar el piano.

"Tú solías..."Billy sonrió ligeramente."Solías cantarme canciones de Billy Joel para dormir."

"O cuando tenias un mal día."Jonathan respondió, sentándose en la tapa del piano."Era el cantante favorito de tu madre, el mío también. Jamás pasaba un día en casa en el que no lo escucháramos."

"Me sorprende que aún tengas esa voz sorprendente."Fue lo único que el cantante dijo, también apoyándose en el piano.

"Ah, la muerte me ha dado tanto tiempo para practicar."El espectro suspiró levemente, ahora cruzado de brazos."Ahora me he vuelto en algo como un entrenador vocal para tu hija."

"Bro-tástico."Billy Joe comentó, y luego notó un extraño brillo familiar en las teclas."Oye, ¿qué es eso? Es del mismo color que tú."

Jonathan observó las teclas del piano, viendo que había dejado un poco de ectoplasma en ellas. Sus dedos absorbieron la sustancia luego de unos segundos de concentración.

"Ectoplasma."El fantasma respondió."Estoy hecho de eso...aunque pensé que ya había superado esta fase de derramarlo por todas partes."

El azabache, por el otro lado, se quedó congelado al escuchar la palabra "ectoplasma" y se acordó de cuando su hija le había explicado lo que era.

"Si un humano ingiriere ecto...se vuelve fantasma, pero, ¿qué tal si un fantasma ingiriere sangre? ¿Acaso se volverá...?"Cobra dijo, pensativo.

"¿Estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?"El cantante se volvió a su padre.

"¿Qué deberíamos redecorar el sótano?"Jonathan preguntó.

"Cerca."Billy respondió."Veré si te puedo convertir en humano."

El espectro emitió un sonido de queja.

"No oh, después de la última vez que intenté hacerme visible...no quiero volver a ver otra paloma."Jonathan negó con la cabeza.

El azabache alzó una ceja, mientras le lanzaba una mirada confundida.

"No quiero saber."Billy Joe dijo, luego de unos segundos.

El cantante luego tomó el glucómetro que había en el estudio -de la última vez que lo usó para medirse el azúcar, ya que había tenido un bajón de azúcar hacia unas cuantas semanas atrás- y sacó el dispositivo de punción -el cual ya tenía una aguja estéril puesta-. Cobra luego presionó el botón del aparato y dejó que la aguja pinchara su dedo, no sin antes murmurar un "las cosas que hago para experimentar si mi teoría está correcta".

El azabache dejó a un lado al "_aparato malvado que saca sangre_", se presionó un poco el dedo para sacar una mísera gota de sangre y luego meter el dedo en la boca fantasmagórica de su padre, quien andaba distraído.

El fantasma, por el otro lado, abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir el sabor de la sangre colarse en su boca. De un momento a otro, empezó a parpadear cual bombillo dañado, mostrando su forma humana y su forma espectral al mismo tiempo.

Un brillo empezó a emanar del medio del pecho de Jonathan, dejando a Billy ciego momentáneamente hasta que la luz cesara.

El cantante quitó las manos de su cara, para encontrarse cara a cara con su padre...en carne y hueso.

"Oh. Mi. Dios."Billy Joe tragó saliva."Está vivo."

Jonathan, ahora rubio con piel ligeramente bronceada, caminó de un lado a otro del estudio, con ligera dificultad.

"Esto es...joder, ¡¿qué hice?! ¡Tenemos que devolverte a la normalidad!"Cobra entró en pánico.

"No durara mucho, con el ecto...el efecto no dura mucho si fue una sola gota."El rubio se encogió de hombros."Así que...si quieres hacer algo antes de que vuelva a ser un fantasma es ahora."

Esa era la oportunidad de Billy, por fin podría abrazar a su padre después de tanto tiempo...así que sin más rodeos, el azabache dijo de manera decidida:

"No quiero nada, tú solo ven acá."

Y con eso, le dio un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su padre y dejando que algunas lagrimas cayeran sobre la camiseta de gris del rubio.

Jonathan sólo acarició la espalda de su hijo con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda le pasó la mano por el cabello al cantante.

Y así duraron unos dos o cinco minutos, luego el rubio se fue volviendo de un tono azulado, señalando que había regresado a su estado fantasmal.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde -la hora en la que se suponía que comenzaba la reunión- y ya tenían un montón de gente en la sala de estar de la mansión Cobra, celebrando el cumpleaños de la señora Cohen.<p>

La madre del cantante se encontraba en un mueble, conversando animadamente con Mallory, Shanila y Lolo. Mientras que en la cocina, se encontraban el montón de "machos" tomando cervezas y también conversando -pero sobre cosas de hombres-.

Billy recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Spencer, y susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solamente Spencer lograra escucharlo:

"_Azúcar...colores...y condones de todos los sabores..._

_Estos eran los ingredientes elegidos para crear el sexo perfecto,_

_Pero el profesor Cohen agregó accidentalmente otro ingrediente a la fórmula..._

_La sustancia X._

_Y así nacieron los orgasmos súper poderosos de Spencer._"

El cineasta rió por lo bajo, mientras le rodeaba la cintura al menor con un brazo.

"Muy gracioso."Wright le sacó la lengua.

"Nací para serlo."Billy Joe levantó un poco la cabeza, y también le sacó la lengua.

El castaño aprovechó para darle un beso a su marido.

"Oh mi dios, pero mira que romance tan sensual."Bryan le comentó a Jeremiah, antes de tomar un sorbo de su cerveza."Son como dos príncipes de Disney enamorados."

"¿Hermanito, ahora eres fan del ship de Billy y Spencer?"El mayor de los gemelos le preguntó al pelimorado.

"Siii, quiero leer lemon de ellos dos todo el día."El menor de los Strong dijo, con una sonrisa y casi que con estrellitas en los ojos.

"¿Ves con lo que sufrí en mi infancia?"Jeremiah le dijo a Mika, quien observaba la escena con ternura.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, el grupo de hombres -y Rajeev- se dirigieron al área de la piscina a jugar póquer -con apuestas- y seguir bebiendo, mientras hablaban de "trabajo". Lastimosamente, no encontraron cartas de póquer, y tuvieron que jugar con cartas de _UNO_.

"Puta vida, Rajeev."Billy se cruzó de brazos."¿Acaso te tocaron todas las cartas que detienen los turnos?"

"¡¿Estás viendo mis cartas?!"El hindú se quejó."¡Apenas tengo un solo rojo con número y ni siquiera es el color en el que estamos!"

"¡Aclaremos algo!"Mika golpeó sus manos en la mesa."¡Spencer está claramente haciendo trampa, ha ganado más de tres veces desde que comenzamos a jugar! ¡De seguro reparte las cartas y se esconde las cartas buenas, las que lo van a guiar hacia la victoria!"

"¡Dices eso porque me gané tu puto reloj!"El castaño respondió, acomodando su sombrero/fedora."¡Acepta que perdiste, Valentine!"

"¡Jamás!"Valentine tiró una carta encima de la pila de estas."¡Cambio de color, zorras! ¡Azul!"

"¡Me salgo, me salgo!"Jeremiah tiró sus cartas en la mesa."¡Este juego de UNO está jodidamente intenso!"

Bryan, por el otro lado, tiró una carta azul en la pila, mientras tarareaba una canción de kpop.

"¡Bang, Bang!"Spencer puso una carta en la pila, y sonrió."¡UNO, perras!"

"¡LO SABIA!"Mika gritó, saltando en su silla."¡SABIA QUE EL PUTO ESTE GANARÍA DE NUEVO! ¡DE SEGURO ES HASTA BUENO JUGANDO BINGO!"

"Me salgo, me aburrí de este juego."Billy tiró sus cartas, ya había tenido suficiente del juego."Prefiero jugar otra cosa, Call Of Duty...por ejemplo. ¿Ustedes?"

"¡Call Of Duty!"El grupo gritó, como si fueran vikingos.

* * *

><p>Billy suspiró bruscamente, mientras pasaba los dedos por las cuerdas de su guitarra.<p>

Al parecer, nada había salido como él esperaba, ya que Spencer y Mika seguían con su competencia extraña y tomaron los dos únicos controles del Xbox para jugar Call Of Duty; así que para pasar el tiempo mientras esperaba su turno, el azabache se encontraba tocando guitarra.

La madre del cantante y las otras mujeres se habían ido a la cocina a continuar con su conversación cuando vieron al grupo de "machos salvajes" entrar en la sala de estar. Cierto fantasma estaba parado al lado de su esposa, escuchando la conversación, y acurrucándose en el hombro de la mujer, quien -obviamente- no se daba cuenta de la existencia del espectro de su difunto esposo.

"_There is freedom within, there is freedom without_

_Try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
>There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost<br>But you'll never see the end of the road  
><em>_While you're traveling with me._"Billy Joe tarareó, mientras tocaba algunos acordes en la guitarra.

"Linda canción, sirve de fondo."Mika comentó, sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.

"Ah, ¿si?"El azabache respondió, aún tocando la tonada."¿Te gusta?"

"La letra, me imagino que es el primer verso, tiene mucho sentimiento."El pelirrojo dijo."¿Cuál es esa? No recuerdo haberla escuchado en _Warrior_."

"Tuve que sacar algunas canciones del álbum, esta es una de ellas."Cobra contestó.

El cantante luego inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca.

"_Hey now, hey now_

_Don't dream it's over  
>Hey now, hey now<br>When the world comes in  
>They come, they come<br>To build a wall between us  
><em>_We know they won't win._"Billy continuó cantando, ahora el coro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Flashback-<strong>_

Baruch Cohen, de 17 años, abrió la puerta del salón de los de sexto año, con una ligera sonrisa en su cara.

"Buenos días, perras."El joven azabache saludó a sus compañeros de clases, con voz cantarina."¿Adivinen quién se consiguió un trabajo en los anuncios matutinos del colegio?"

"¿Tú?"Lolo -de 18 años- dijo, sin quitar la mirada de su espejo compacto, para luego cerrarlo y lanzarle una mirada a su amigo."_Oh my god_, Barry, ya tienes demasiado con el equipo de basketball, el club de drama, el equipo de debate...¿para qué necesitas agregar más cosas a tu plato?"

"Soy un hombre ocupado."Cohen se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo.

Spencer, de 18 años, pasó la hoja del libro "_Día En Horrorlandia (de la serie Goosebumps/Escalofríos)_" de R.L Stine, haciendo caso omiso a la conversación de su novio con Calorie. Shanila se encontraba al lado del aspirante a cineasta, conversando con Paula.

"En fin, cambiando el tema."Baruch continuó hablando con la rubia, tomando asiento en frente de Calorie y luego volteándose para apoyar los codos en la mesa del escritorio de la chica."Voy a hacer una reunión más tarde en mi casa...como a la noche. Jeev y tú están invitados."

"¿Quiénes van?"Lolo preguntó, curiosa.

"Shani, Spency y Mallory."El azabache respondió."Dije reunión, no fiesta. Vamos a trabajar en la exposición esa de la clase de Rumsfeld."

"Ah, lo de historia."La rubia asintió, acordándose.

* * *

><p>"Entonces, tú dirás esto, B."Shanila remarcó un párrafo en el libro de Cohen con un resaltador azul cielo.<p>

El grupo estaba en la sala de estar de la mansión Cobra, todos reunidos en el piso haciendo un circulo en frente de la mesita de café que había ahí.

El azabache asintió, al oír la mención de su apodo, con su hija -de un año- en brazos. La pequeña lloraba, mientras su padre trataba de calmarla con canciones y cariñitos en la espalda.

"Lolo, hablaras sobre esto."La hindú continuó hablando, ahora remarcando un texto con resaltador rosado y luego otro texto con resaltador amarillo."Y tú, esto, Rajeev."

La castaña luego remarcó un texto con un resaltador verde, otro con uno naranja y el último fue subrayado con marcador rojo.

"Me toca lo que esta en verde."Shanila dijo."A Mall lo que está en naranja y a Spence, porque es especial, se lo subrayé en rojo."

"Aléjate de mi macho, Baguiati."Billy le sacó la lengua a modo de broma a la castaña."El único aquí que puede decir que Spency es lindo y especial soy yo."

"Cierren sus puertas, escondan a sus hijos...ya salió este a proteger a su terreno."Mallory comentó, mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno de historia.

"Gente, gente."Spencer salió de la cocina."Se supone que deberíamos estar trabajando, no hablando de los celos de Billy."

El aspirante a cineasta tenía una taza de café en una mano, y en la otra un chupete.

Wright tomó asiento en el piso al lado de su novio, colocó su taza en la mesa y le entregó el chupete al cantante. El par se dio un corto y rápido beso, para que Cobra pudiera volver a atender a su pequeña.

"Mira lo que te trajo Papá."El azabache dijo, con una sonrisa."Te trajo tu chupón."

"Te he dicho ya varias veces que no le des estas ideas a la niña."El castaño se cruzó de brazos."Yo no soy su padre, y ni siquiera estoy casado contigo para que me saques la excusa de que soy su padrastro."

"_Aún_ no eres el señor Wright-Cobra."Billy sonrió, mientras le metía el chupete en la boca a AJ, haciendo que esta se tranquilizara un poco.

"No sabemos _si_ lo llegare a ser."Spencer respondió.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Cohen creció, cambiando una ligera sonrisa a una burlona.

"_I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, _

_So tell me what you want, what you really really want, _

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. _

_If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends (gotta get with my friends) _

_Make it last forever friendship never ends, _

_If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, _

_Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is._"El cantante cantó la icónica canción de las Spice Girls.

"¿No podemos pasar un solo día sin que cantes a las Spice Girls?"Lolo alzó una ceja.

"¡Carajo, déjame ser!"Billy Joe le lanzó una mirada a la rubia, mientras dejaba a su hija sentada en el piso junto con unos juguetes."¡Tú te la pasas todo el día cantando JTT y nadie se queja!"

Calorie rodó los ojos, como para decir "okay, lo que sea, sigue siendo raro".

"¿Podemos volver a concentrarnos en esto?"Shanila llamó la atención de sus amigos."Esto es importante."

AJ, por el otro lado, ahora estaba sentada en las piernas de Spencer, quien le estaba peinando el cabello en una cola de caballo alta.

El aspirante a cineasta luego a la niña puso de pie y la colocó de frente a él, para ver como le quedaba el peinado a la pequeña. La azabache dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Wright, y lo metió en un abrazo.

"Billy."El castaño trató de llamar la atención del menor.

El azabache solo continuó con su discusión con Lolo sobre "él siendo más famoso que Jonah".

"¡Billy!"Spencer volvió a llamar al menor.

"¿Qué?"Cohen preguntó.

"Tu hija acaba de dar sus primeros pasos."Fue lo único que salió de la boca del aspirante a cineasta.

**_-Fin del Flashback...-_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spencer P.O.V:<em>**

Nos encontrábamos cantándole cumpleaños a mi suegra; Bill, con Cherry -su guitarra-, entonaba la tonada de la canción a un estilo rockero con diversos acordes.

Me quedé congelado mientras lo observaba.

Todo a mi alrededor parecía estar yendo más rápido de lo usual, excepto por él. Jure que sentí un calor en mi pecho y mi corazón ir a mil por segundo cuando Billy devolvió la mirada, mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa tonta y no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco.

Lo vi taparse la boca con la mano, para silenciar sus risas.

Mi sonrisa, por el otro lado, creció aún más al verlo tan feliz. ¿Saben? Me da una alegría tan inmensa verlo así; es como si su felicidad llenara un vacío en mi corazón que nada -excepto eso- puede llenar.

Lo que me lleva a esta pregunta: "_¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos casado? ¿O sí él hubiera dejado el estrellato para convertirse en lo que su prueba vocacional decía y yo me convertía en detective como decía en la mía?_"

Maldición, ahora me pasare toda la noche pensando en eso.

Me fui a la cocina, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, y tomé el pastel que le había preparado a Mika para sorprenderlo.

De un momento a otro, ya había puesto el pastel en frente del pelirrojo, y cuando les digo que se sorprendió, les juro que lo hizo.

Mi mirada se volvió a Jeremiah, quien parecía observar cada movimiento de Valentine, y le dediqué una leve sonrisa al rubio, una forma de decirle "_anda, inténtalo_".

Strong me había comentado en mi boda lo mucho que le gustaba el pelirrojo, pero no encontraba la manera para decirle lo que sentía, además de que Jeremiah ya tenía mala fama de puto...el rubio sentía que Mika no le iba a tomar en serio. Le aconsejé al rubio -quien es mayor que yo por un año- que encontrara un buen momento para declarársele a Valentine y que tratara de buscar las palabras correctas para decirle lo que estaba atrapado en su pecho.

Jeremiah me dio una mirada algo nerviosa, como si me tratara de decir "_¿crees que es un buen momento?_".

Le asentí, con una mano en el hombro de mi hijastra, quien parecía estar vigilando a su abuelo -quien tiene la tendencia de hacer desaparecer un pastel...y no con magia si creían que me refiera a eso-.

Me hizo una seña con las manos, que entendí como "_después de cantarle cumpleaños_".

Volví a asentir, ahora cantando en voz baja la letra de "Feliz Cumpleaños", junto con los demás.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal P.O.V:<em>**

La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían ido, y los únicos que quedaban eran los chicos de la banda, quienes estaban ayudando a Spencer a limpiar.

"¿Tienes un momento?"Jeremiah le digo a Valentine, mientras este lavaba los platos.

"Supongo."El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros."Oye, ¿dónde está Bry?"

"Billy y él fueron a recoger el desastre que dejamos en la piscina."El rubio respondió, rápidamente.

"¿_Billy_ está _**limpiando**_?"Mika parecía sorprendido.

"No es nada importante."Spencer dijo, acomodando los cubiertos en una gaveta."Él limpia desde que se casó conmigo. Mm...¿es eso un vaso en la sala? Creo que me iré a buscarlo..."

Con eso, el cineasta se fue de la cocina, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

"Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?"Valentine se recostó del lavaplatos de espaldas y con los brazos cruzados.

"Yo...eh...creo que..."Strong balbuceó, buscando palabras para expresarse."Bueno, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocemos...y pienso que esto es algo que debí haberte dicho esto antes...pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo."

"Aha."Mika asintió, señalándole que continuara.

El rubio inhaló aire por la nariz, y lo botó por la boca.

"Yo, Jeremiah Strong, el puto de Hollywood...estoy jodidamente enamorado de ti, Michal Demetri Valentine."Jeremiah soltó de sopetón.

El pelirrojo se quedó viendo al menor con la boca abierta como una "o".

"Pero, t-tú dijiste que era más divertido hacerlo con un chico diferente cada noche."Valentine reaccionó luego de unos segundos.

"Porque necesitaba algo que llenara el vacío de no tenerte cerca mía, Michal."Strong respondió."Creí que el sexo me quitaría el dolor de no ser tuyo."

"Jerry..."Mika se acercó al actor para abrazarlo, pero en vez de eso recibió un beso de parte del rubio.

"Tú eres más que sólo sexo."Jeremiah susurró en los labios del productor musical.

* * *

><p><strong>¡El que no shippee <em>Mikaiah<em>, no come pastel!**

**Es que...¿no se lo veían venir desde el capítulo pasado? **

**Blah, blah, blah. Prosigamos. Quiero publicar esto para darles algo con que fangirlear toda la semana y porque los amoooooo.**

**Tiempo de Explicación:**

**-"_Vienna_" de Billy Joel.**

**-"_Don't Dream It's Over_" cover de Miley Cyrus y Ariana Grande.**

**-"_Wannabe_" de las Spice Girls.**

**-Si, el cliché de Mika _Valentine_ cumple el 14 de febrero.**

**-Se que esto no tiene nada que ver con el capítulo, pero, el segundo nombre de Spence "_James_" es invención mía y ya he visto a varias personas usándolo. Gente, por lo menos, den crédito. Es un nombre que le puse para que el personaje tuviera segundo nombre, no es _canon _en la serie. Al igual que el segundo nombre y el apellido de Mallory, son pura invención mía.**

**-AJ saldrá más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Hablemos de algo rápido; llegamos a los 40 capítulos en el capítulo anterior y sólo me llegaron como que dos reviews -gracias a los que comentaron, son un amor-. Gente, hay algo serio pasando. ¿Dónde está mi gente? (#SeCreeLaDoctoraNancy) Chicas -y chicos-, los reviews me ayudan a trabajar un poco más rápido. Me encanta leer sus comentarios, me hacen sentir como que de verdad aprecian mi trabajo. Así sea uno cortito o uno largo, me dan fuerza.**

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**Question Time (porque no soy yo, si no hay QT):**

**-¿Qué Spice Girl creen que los muchachos sean? -tenía que preguntarlo-**

**-Estas en una isla perdida con los muchachos. Narre en modo de historia lo que pasaría -o solo menciona lo que harías con ellos-.**

**-Marry, kiss, kill. (Traducción del juego: ¿con quien te casarías, a quien besarías y a quien matarías?) Rajeev, Hoover, Bobby. **

**-#PreguntaleAAnto. Me dan preguntas y yo se las respondo en el próximo capítulo.**

**~Hasta el próximo capítulo,**

**AntoRodriguez7, over & out.**


	42. The Night Is Still Young

**_¡Bienvenidos al Himalaya!_**

**_Nop, ese no es el título._**

**_¿Qué tal "Bienvenidos al show de Spencer y Billy, donde solo estos dos aparecen porque son unos roba-reflectores"? ¿No? Ah, si..."Living La Vida Cobra"._**

**Aquí les habla su servidora, AntoRodriguez7.**

**¿Qué tal si olvidamos el summary y nos vamos directo para la historia? ¿Okay? Okay. -Y todos lloran por Agustus y me insultan por recordárselos-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Spencer P.O.V:<em>**

La verdad no se como llegué aquí, o que me habrá traído para acá. ¿Suerte, destino...tal vez un caballo? Pero lo dudo, no creo que me encuentre con ninguna de esas cosas en una prisión.

Suspiré, mientras tamborileaba mis dedos encima de la mesa de la sala de visitas.

En serio, aún no sabia que hacía aquí y por qué la vine a ver a _ella_. Supongo que quiero respuestas, tal vez un poco de información...no, sigo sin saber mi razón para venir para acá.

Era lunes 20 de abril, y por lo que se veía en las ventanas -con rejas de acero-, el día estaba algo nublado, pero no pareciera que fuera llover en ningún momento.

Mi mirada se tornó hacia _ella_, quien entraba en la sala de visitas cual leona encerrada en una jaula. Tenía las manos esposadas y una policía afroamericana la guiaba hasta mi; cuando su mirada se posó en mi, le vi fruncir el ceño. Sus pasos se aceleraron y quedó directamente en frente mío, sus ojos color ámbar penetrando adentro de mi alma, casi poniéndome los pelos de punta.

"¿Vienes a restregarme tu anillo en la cara? ¿A atacar la paz y tranquilidad que he tenido estos siete meses aquí?"Fue lo único que salió de sus labios, con la mirada aún fija en mi.

"No."Me crucé de brazos."Vengo a terminar mi pesadilla."

Marissa tomó asiento en frente mío en la mesa de concreto, la policía se quedó cerca nuestro más no lo suficiente para lograr escuchar la conversación.

"¿_Tu_ pesadilla?"La pelimorado se lamió los labios, para humedecerlos."¿Y de qué se trata tu pesadilla?"

"Eh...no se...¿de una loca que quería matarme porque me casé con su ídolo?"Le miré con sarcasmo.

"Nunca te debes meter en la relación de una chica y su cantante favorito."Sonrió de medio lado, con cierto toque de indiferencia.

"Dime una cosa..."Exhalé por la boca, viendo la hora en mi reloj."¿Jamás se te pasó por la mente...pensar en lo que _él_ quería?"

"Me quería a mi."Su sonrisa ahora aparecía forzada, y su ojo izquierdo había empezado a tener un tic nervioso."Él me amaba. Yo soy el amor de su vida y nadie me quitará ese título."

"¡Mi vida estaba planeada a la perfección!"Marissa me lanzó una mirada gélida, mientras se levantaba y colocaba las manos sobre la mesa -con un poco de dificultad, ya que traía las esposas puestas-."¡Y tú y esa niña robaron lo único que me quedaba de alegría en este mundo...al hombre de mis sueños! ¡Y juro que ese día, si hubieras muerto...todo estaría mucho mejor!"

"¿Por qué la metes en esto?"Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, con una expresión seria en mi rostro."Esa niña no te ha hecho nada...es más, ella no es culpable de que Jade quedara embarazada de Billy."

Xavier inhaló y exhaló aire por la nariz, tratando mantener su compostura.

"Pudo haber sido mía."Ella murmuró, con la mirada ahora fija en la mesa."Pude haber sido _yo_ quien le diera un hijo o una hija a _él_."

Lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que yo no pudiera escuchar lo que había dicho, más Marissa no contaba con el hecho de que yo tengo mirada e oídos de halcón.

"Te diré algo, y lo digo sin querer ofenderte."Dije, y luego tragué un poco de saliva."Tu obsesión con Billy te privó de una de las cosas más preciosas que hay en el mundo entero...encontrar a tu verdadero amor. Si no hubieras pasado tanto tiempo tratando de que Billy se enamorara de ti, alguien ya habría puesto un anillo en tu dedo."

"¿En serio crees eso?"Su mirada suavizó.

Asentí, y le dediqué una sonrisa.

"Si una cosa me ha enseñado Billy es que hay que perdonar y olvidar."Continué."Y tal vez tú no me quieras perdonar por cual sea el rencor que me tengas, pero yo si te perdonaré y deseare que te vaya bien en la vida cuando salgas de aquí."

"Y si te preocupa Billy...está en buenas manos."Añadí, sonrojándome un poco."Lo cuido más de lo que debería."

Marissa no comentó nada más, pero si logré notar un cambio en su mirada...como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo en lo que yo había dicho, y había entendido que había hecho algo malo y que por eso estaba en esta posición.

Me fui al cabo de unos 30 minutos, luego de asegurarle que Billy estaría bien, y lo primero que hice al llegar a mi auto fue revisar mi teléfono para ver si tenía llamadas perdidas o algo por el estilo, lo cual en efecto si tenía. Dos llamadas perdidas de Rebeka, un mensaje de Jessica y algunas notificaciones de Facebook, Twitter e Instagram.

"Rebeka, háblame."Dije, luego de marcar el número de mi amiga en mi iPhone y al oírla contestar la llamada.

"Acabo de llegar a California a visitarte, y no creas que voy a montar mi trasero en un cochino taxi."Escuché a mi amiga responder a través del auricular del mi celular."O te vienes para acá en este instante, o me regreso a Miami a trabajar con Gave."

"Llego en un rato, Bek."Le contesté, encendiendo el auto."Estaba en prisión."

"_¡¿Qué?!_"Rebeka gritó, en español, con un acento latino."_¡¿Estabas en la cárcel?! ¿Qué carajo fue lo que hicist...?_"

"Estaba visitando a alguien."Aclaré antes de que mi amiga continuara con las preguntas."No me metí en problemas."

"¿Entonces no te metieron a la prisión porque eres gay?"Dijo, algo decepcionada.

"Recuérdame porque somos amigos si a cada rato haces bromas de mi sexualidad."Suspiré, mientras comenzaba a conducir al aeropuerto LAX, y colocaba mi teléfono en altavoz, tirando el aparato en el asiento del copiloto.

"Porque tu madre me cuidada cuando yo tenía tres años y mis padres salían a reuniones, lo cual era muy frecuente, y tú tenías ocho años y no te interesaba un carajo jugar con Jessica de 5 años a que eras su bolsa de boxeo, y preferías usarme a mí como excusa para no jugar con ella."Rebeka contestó, resumiendo lo que yo ya sabía."Luego nos volvimos los mejores amigos, y después tú te largaste a California cuando te llegó esa carta de Beverly Beverly High."

"¿Y luego qué pasó?"Le pregunté, bostezando un poco.

Estaba algo cansando y no me iba a detener a comprar café, ya que el camino de la prisión al aeropuerto es demasiado largo y no quería hacer a Owl esperar tanto tiempo en el aeropuerto por el simple hecho de que me desvié a comprarme un café. No, no, mejor seguía con mi camino...además, en el aeropuerto hay cafeterías.

"Conociste a Cohen y me enviabas e-mails y cartas sobre lo guapo que era."Rebeka continuó."Y yo para ese entonces apenas tenía 10 años y pensaba que mi mejor amigo se había vuelto loco al enamorarse de otro tipo. Ah, y tú tenías 15 años."

"_Hashtag_ te corrompí la mente cuando te dije que estaba saliendo con Billy."Reí ante el recuerdo.

"_Hmph_, claro que lo hiciste."Beka respondió.

* * *

><p>Nos encontrábamos ahora en el hotel, donde Owl se hospedaría; y mientras mi amiga hacia su <em>check-in<em>, yo me había puesto a explorar el edificio, en busca de una máquina expendedora.

Cuando conseguí una en el segundo piso, me compré lo más nulo en el universo entero...una botella de agua.

Abrí la botella y le di un trago largo, ya que tanto conducir y hablar con Rebeka me había dejado un poco sediento.

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo, señalándome que había recibido un mensaje.

Saqué el aparato de mi bolsillo, lo desbloqueé y me metí en mis mensajes; notando que el mensaje nuevo era de parte del representante de mi esposo, lo abrí con mala gana. Me agrada Tom y todo, pero el hombre lleva años tratando de convertirse en mi _manager_ cuando le he dicho millones de veces que sé controlar el futuro de mi carrera yo solo.

En fin, leí el mensaje en voz baja, el cual decía lo siguiente:

"**_Fui a Vice con Billy. ¿Adivina quién estuvo en una pelea hoy? B-I-L-L-Y. Apostó a que le podía ganar en póquer a un grandulón, y el mandril pensó que Cobra estaba haciendo trampa y, literalmente, barrió el piso con B. Por cierto, ¿se te apetece algo de la cafetería del hospital? Para ordenarte un café o algo por el estilo. Ven cuando puedas, sé que estás ocupado en el estudio. ~T._**"

"**_Llegaré en un rato, no me esperen despiertos. ~S._**"Respondí el mensaje, tecleando con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el agua.

Me fui directo al ascensor para ir al primer piso a avisarle a Beka que nos teníamos que ir, y justamente me encontré a la peli-azul saliendo del elevador.

"¿Peluca nueva?"Le dije, alzando una ceja."¿No tenías una pelirroja puesta?"

"Quería probar esta nueva que me compré anteayer."Mi amiga se encogió de hombros, llevando de las manos su maleta grande y su maleta pequeña."¿Te gusta el tono?"

"Es como un azul bebé."Dije, momentáneamente olvidándome de a lo que iba al elevador."Me encan...espera, ¡¿de que estoy hablando?!...¡Te andaba buscando! ¡tenemos que irnos! Bill está en el hospital."

"Déjame llevar las maletas a mi habitación y nos vamos."Rebeka dijo, quitando su mano derecha de la maleta grande y mostrando la llave del cuarto de hotel.

No fue difícil encontrar la habitación, ya que estaba a unos cuantos pasos cerca del elevador.

"¿Te parece si en el camino recogemos a Junior del colegio?"Le comenté cuando nos devolvíamos al lobby en el ascensor, luego de dejar las maletas."En media hora sale del clases."

"_Dale_, vamos a buscarla."Beka respondió.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Normal P.O.V:<em>**

AJ Cobra suspiró, sentada en un banco en la entrada techada de Beverly Beverly Middle School.

La "entrada techada" era lo único que cubría a los alumnos y maestros del abrasador sol californiano. Era un pasillo desde la puerta hasta el final de las escaleras; el techo estaba hecho de madera y a los lados, donde se suponía que debían de haber paredes, tenía vitrales de flores.

Skye se quitó un audífono de su oído, y le lanzó una mirada a su amiga, quien ahora revisaba su teléfono por enésima vez y -probablemente- respondía un mensaje.

"¿Con quien hablas?"La pelirroja preguntó.

"Con mi madre."La azabache se encogió de hombros, y el silencio incomodo volvió a reinar entre ambas niñas.

"¿Te llevas bien con ella?"Henderson dijo, cambiando la canción que estaba escuchando a la siguiente en el playlist.

"Si, eso creo."Ariana respondió, tecleando un mensaje en su iPhone."¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Por que eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nadie te lastime."Skye le dio un golpe suave en el hombro con su puño."¿Entendido?"

"Entendido, hermanaza."Junior asintió.

Luego el par escuchó el sonido de un claxon, y se voltearon hacia donde se oía el sonido más fuerte.

"Ya me voy."La menor sonrió ligeramente, al ver la Hummer amarilla estacionada en frente del colegio."Te veo mañana, Henderson."

La pelirroja solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras AJ corría hacia el auto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en "Bayside Hospital", Thomas se encontraba observando como su cliente más valioso tocaba los acordes de una canción en su guitarra.<p>

El representante de Cobra se sentía demasiado afortunado de haber visto como el azabache había crecido de un niño tierno y curioso a el hombre fiestero en que Billy se había convertido, pero Henderson era el único -fuera de la familia y amigos del cantante- que había conocido el lado serio y "maduro" de Baruch Cohen.

"_Love of mine, some day you will die_

_But I'll be close behind_

_I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark._"El mayor escuchó al cantante entonar en voz baja.

Thomas se tapó la boca con una mano, rozando su bigote ligeramente, mientras solamente se limitaba a oír como Bil...no, _Baruch_ cantaba con su corazón.

"_If Heaven and Hell decide_

_That they both are satisfied_

_Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you_

_When your soul embarks_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._"Cohen continuó cantando, más se dejó de tocar en la parte final del coro.

"Escribiré una autobiografía."Billy dijo, con la mirada fija en la nada, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

Henderson estaba algo sorprendido con lo que salió de la boca del menor, y no pudo evitar decir:

"Creí que ya habíamos hecho una de esas."El hombre dijo, algo confundido.

"No, recordaría si hubiera hecho algo por el estilo."El azabache se mordió cerca de la comisura de los labios -lado derecho-."Lo tendría hasta en un maldito cuadro, si hubiera hecho una autobiografía de lo asombroso que soy."

"Por el momento, no te puedo dejar que lo hagas."Thomas le respondió, con tranquilidad."Ya tenemos muchas cosas en el plato. Spencer te va a audicionar para un papel de suma importancia en una de sus películas, posiblemente te vayas de tour...y vas a tener un bebé. No estamos en situaciones para agregar otro proyecto a tu agenda."

"Lo haré el próximo año."Billy Joe le contestó a su representante, pero parecía más que se lo estuviera diciendo a si mismo."La fa-BILLY-osa biografía del cantante más asombroso de todo el universo entero...Billy Joe Cobra, ósea..._moi_."

"Anota eso en la agenda, Henderson."El cantante agregó."Porque escribiré un libro y te juro que se va a volver _bestseller _del añoapenas anuncie la noticia."

"Dudo que pase eso tan rápido, pero tú eres la estrella."El castaño -con algunas canas en las patillas- sacó una pequeña libreta negra y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo, y anotó lo que el menor le ordenó.

Una enfermera entró en la habitación, leyendo una carpeta.

Era una pelirroja de ojos verdes, alta y de piel clara, con pecas en la cara. Su cabello, en una cola de caballo, estaba lleno de rulos que parecían estar "dominados" por alguna laca para el pelo.

"_¿No toca la puerta? Qué ruda._"Billy pensó, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Estás bromeando?"La mujer murmuró, aún leyendo el expediente.

La pelirroja luego levantó la mirada de la carpeta, y sonrió nerviosamente.

"¿Se siente mejor, señor Cobra?"La enfermera preguntó, acercándose a la cama del azabache.

"Me duelen algunas cosas, pero, si...creo que me siento mejor."Fue lo único que Cobra respondió.

La mujer movió algunos papeles en su carpeta, y volvió a ver al cantante.

"Aquí dice que te desmayaste después de que ese, según sus propias palabras, '_bro_' te golpeó y barrió el piso contigo."La pelirroja comentó, haciendo comillas con las manos cuando mencionó la palabra '_bro_'."El expediente también dice que lo único que tienes es algunos hematomas por los brazos, en el pecho y cerca del ojo derecho en el pómulo. Mi supervisor dice que como no es tan grave, te daremos de alta en la noche. También te sugiere que te pongas hielo en las heridas al llegar a casa, y que intentes mantener las heridas en los brazos elevadas en un apoyabrazos o con unas cuantas almohadas para que esté a nivel del corazón o sobre él, y mucho descanso."

"¿Qué es eso que oigo?"Billy dijo, poniéndose una mano detrás de la oreja."¿Qué me tienen que tratar como el rey que soy? Ya era hora de que esto pasara, gente."

"En fin, tienes visitas."La enfermera continuó.

"Déjalos pasar...eh...¿Michelle?"El azabache respondió, haciéndole con la mano para que se fuera.

"Marina."La pelirroja se señaló el gafete con su nombre.

"Como sea, Melissa."Billy Joe se encogió de hombros.

La enfermera sólo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras salía de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Marina guió a cierto trio hasta la puerta de la habitación de Cobra, donde se detuvo.<p>

"Habitación 105."La pelirroja señaló con su cabeza la placa donde estaba el número de la habitación."¿Wilbur Jonathan Cobra?"

Spencer asintió.

"¿No era Baruch Cohen?"Owl le susurró en el oído al cineasta.

"Nombre falso."Wright respondió, en el oído de la peliazul."Nadie puede saber su verdadero nombre por medidas de seguridad, por eso su nombre falso es Wilbur Cobra."

La enfermera se quedó viendo al par, confundida y probablemente preguntándose qué se secreteaban esos dos.

"Lindos aretes."El castaño comentó, de la nada."Mi amiga dice que parecen unos que vio en internet. ¿Son _Dopodomani_?"

Marina parecía sorprendida.

"S-si...¿cómo lo supiste?"La pelirroja preguntó.

"Uso varios de los modelos de sus aretes para cuando dibujo."Spencer dijo.

Marina asintió, con una sonrisa, mientras abría la puerta.

"Yo...eh...tengo que irme a atender otros pacientes."La enfermera respondió, antes de alejarse.

"Buena coartada."Owl codeó al mayor y entró en la habitación, seguida de AJ.

Lo siguiente que el cineasta escuchó de la peliazul fue "**_¡Mira quien te vino a visitar!_**", seguido de un grito de horror del azabache. Wright rió por lo bajo, antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"Sorpresa."Fue lo único que le dijo al menor, quien le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

"No apruebo de esta sorpresa."Billy se cruzó de brazos.

"¿Y sabes lo mucho que eso me importa?"La rapera dijo, con sarcasmo.

"¿Lo suficiente para irte de California y jamás volver?"El cantante dijo, con un ligero toque de ilusión en su mirada.

"Bill..."El castaño suspiró.

"¿Para qué la invitas si sabes como me pongo?"Cobra alzó una ceja.

"Yo no la invite..."Spencer se acercó para darle un beso en los labios a su esposo."Ella vino para acá sin siquiera avisarme. Yo soy inocente."

"_Amore mio_."El azabache ronroneó en los labios del cineasta."Cada día contigo es como vivir la _dolce vita_."

"¿Saben?"Tom se levantó, con una expresión nerviosa en la cara."Iré a la cafetería por un café. Vámonos, Ariana."

"No quiero café."La niña se encogió de hombros.

"Claro que quieres."El representante de Cobra tomó a la menor y a la peliazul de los brazos."Y Owl también quiere."

Ya cuando salieron de la habitación, Tom puso los ojos en blanco.

"Joder, cuando les diga sálganse, se salen."El hombre regañó a las menores."Las cosas se estaban poniendo melosas con esos dos."

"Lo que sea."Owl se encogió de hombros."Por cierto, ya que te ofreciste a comprarnos un café...guíanos a la cafetería."

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche, y cierto azabache ya había sido dado de alta.<p>

El par -Cohen y Wright- ahora se encontraba sentado en las sillas playeras, en el área de la piscina, mirando a las estrellas.

"Precioso, ¿no?"Billy dijo, con la mirada fija en Spencer.

El cineasta asintió; el lugar era perfecto, estaba oscuro y la única iluminación que el par tenía era la de la luz de la luna y de las estrellas, las cuales se reflejaban de una manera preciosa en el agua de la piscina.

"Impactante."Wright agregó, en un susurro.

"La noche aún es joven."Baruch comentó, volviendo su vista al cielo.

"También nosotros."El castaño respondió, entrelazando su mano con la de su marido.

"La noche aún es joven para amarrarte a la cama y demostrarte lo mucho que te amo."El cantante sonrió burlonamente.

"Arruinaste el momento."Spencer negó con la cabeza.

"¿Pero estás adentro o no?"Billy preguntó, y luego rompiendo en risa."Oh, disculpa...yo soy quien va a estar adentro...¡de ti!"

"Ignoraré que dijiste eso y me iré a dormir."El cineasta se medio levantó de su silla.

"¡No respondiste mi pregunta!"El azabache dijo, con voz cantarina.

"¡BILLY!"Fue lo último que Billy escuchó a Wright decir, antes de que el castaño desapareciera por la puerta del cuarto Freaky Tiki.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Así que terminaron de leer? Pero que bonito, ahora si tienen unos cinco minutitos para escucharme hablar sobre este mágico producto que les va a ayudar a quitar las manchas de...Olvídenlo, Spencer no quiere que haga infomerciales por aquí.<strong>

**¿Qué tal un "_Tiempo de Explicación_"? ¿Si? Genial, porque lo voy a hacer de todos modos.**

**_Tiempo de Explicación_:**

**-"_I'll Follow You Into The Dark_" de _Death Cab for Cutie_. Jodanse, esta es la canción que más relaciono con _Ectofeature_. Sea _AU_, _YoungFame_, _FilmSensation _o _BroShow_...le pega a todas. Es perfecta.**

**-¿Les dije que Madame X volvería? ¡Sorpresa!**

**Eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**_Question Time _(porque nunca es suficiente):**

**-Quien adivine el tema del próximo capítulo, se gana un dedicatoria. Pista: _Dinosaurios_.**

**-Responde "_mantequilla de maní con pan_" si leíste todo, hasta el final de la página de Fanfiction.**

**-¿Qué piensan del capítulo?**

**-Levante la mano quien quiera boda de _Mikaiah_ con Billy y Spencer de padrinos.**

**~Anto, over & out.**


	43. Stitches

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de esta cosa que sale de mi mente.**

**Esta cosa duró tiempo en publicarse por dos cosas:**

**Estoy en mi último año de bachillerato, el próximo año estaré en la universidad. Tengo que prestarle atención a las clases. Además, tenía un bloqueo.**

**Y la semana pasada me enfermé demasiado y aproveché para terminar de escribir esto, gracias a la ayuda de muchos vídeos de YouTube e investigación por internet. También utilizando mis vagos recuerdos de cuando he ido a Universal Studios -Florida, no California...no tengo tanto dinero para ir a California-.**

**Y felicitaciones a los que adivinaron el tema: _Adri Zuiderwyk_, _Romance-Lover_, _Natsuna27_ y _Melody Shadow 666_. El tema era Jurassic Park, pero Jurassic World funciona porque es de la misma franquicia. **

**Si no lo adivinaron, intentaremos otro de estos juegos en algún futuro. También un sorteo de un oneshot, pero tengo que planear eso como los premios al segundo y tercer lugar. Creo que haré ese en Wattpad. Así que estén pendientes a mi Wattpad, _AntoR798_.**

**Ahora pueden leer esta cosa rara que posiblemente me odiaba porque me costó tiempo escribirla.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Spencer P.O.V:<span>_**

La historia de cómo llegamos aquí fue demasiado graciosa, ¿saben?

Estaba en mi oficina, revisando guiones; y causalmente mientras leía, di vueltas en mi silla de oficina, y de un momento a otro, quedé de frente al estante donde estaban mis figuras de acción de dinosaurios. Haciendo la historia más corta, me antoje de ir a Universal Studios Hollywood a subirme en _Jurassic Park_.

Cohen no tenía nada que hacer y sus heridas ya habían desaparecido por completo, así que en este precioso día Sábado 25 de Abril...cumplió mi capricho y me llevó a Universal, junto con varios de nuestros amigos y AJ.

Por el momento, estábamos cruzado por el CityWalk; el cual es como un centro comercial al aire libre, con tiendas y restaurantes para disfrutar antes de entrar al parque, usualmente tratamos de evitar el CityWalk, pero como nos estacionamos en el "_Jurassic_ Parking"...teníamos que pasar por esto, ya que el camino cruza justamente por el.

Llegamos al lugar donde compraríamos las entradas en unos minutos, donde nos dividimos en grupos para comprar las entradas. Billy, AJ, Shanila, Owl y yo éramos uno de los grupos, mientras que los cuatro chicos de Blue Studio22 y Mallory eran otro.

Antes de entrar, nos tomamos una selfie de todos juntos cerca del gigante globo terráqueo de metal de Universal con el selfie stick de Alex y mi iPhone.

Entramos al parque y lo primero que hicimos fue dirigirnos a la atracción de "Despicable Me", llamada Minion Mayhem. El ambiente del área de la atracción estaba decorado como si fuera salido de la misma película, es más al lado teníamos una versión miniatura del parque de la primera película, excepto que este era de agua.

En fin, estábamos ya en línea, esperando a entrar en el simulador. El tiempo de espera claramente marcaba 20 minutos de espera, lo cual para otras personas seria mucho tiempo, pero para nosotros estaba totalmente bien porque...¡hola, hace mucho calor y apenas nos den nuestros lentes 3D...entraríamos a un cuarto con aire acondicionado!

Volteé a ver a Cohen, quien traía sus audífonos puestos y tarareaba la canción "Rum and Raybans" de Sean Kingston. Parecía demasiado indiferente al hecho que estábamos en uno de los lugares más emocionantes de todo California.

Viniendo de Florida, prefiero el parque que está en Orlando porque es mucho más grande, pero aquí es donde graban algunas películas porque es el verdadero estudio de filmación; así que me tienen en una posición difícil. Es como Disney, me encanta el parque donde sea que se encuentre.

Escuché a Billy murmurar las letras de una canción que claramente no era la que él escuchaba y me encontré moviendo la cabeza.

"_Let's find a light inside our universe now_

_Where ain't nobody keep on holding us down_

_Just come and get it, let them say what they say_

_Cause I'm about to put them all away_."Había sido lo que logré escuchar a mi marido cantar.

"¿Y eso es...?"Pregunté, curioso, mientras le quitaba un audífono.

"_Enfócate_ en ella."Dijo, sonriendo y viendo a Ariana -quien estaba conversando con Rebeka mientras esperábamos-."Esta niña me hará escribir un álbum nuevo y por primera vez no seré el centro de atención..."

"Baruch Cohen...cantautor, productor musical y rey del universo."Reí por lo bajo, mientras le besaba la mejilla."Es demasiado extraño ver a alguien con diferentes usos."

"Oh, _amore mio_. No es la primera y ultima vez que me veras teniendo diferentes usos."Dijo, acercando sus labios a mi oído para besarme el lóbulo de la oreja.

Conociéndolo sabía que tomaría un lugar tan público como un parque de diversiones para decir y hacer este tipo de cosas.

Solo Billy me besaría la oreja tan provocativamente en frente de parejas heterosexuales "anti-homosexuales", que de seguro empezaron a quejarse de nuestros afectos en público. No me importó una mierda, ¿saben? Yo tengo todo lo que siempre quise en la vida. Tengo a la persona a la que más amo en el universo.

Las puertas se abrieron, dejándonos entrar en el tan esperado aire acondicionado.

El constante sonido de parloteo en el fondo me hizo recordar la primera vez que había ido con Baruch a Universal Studios Hollywood, fue en una excursión de la escuela cuando éramos más jóvenes y uno de los días más divertidos porque la mayoría del tiempo tuve a mis mejores amigos conmigo.

"Me encantas, ¿okay?"Le di un beso en la mejilla al amor de mi vida, asegurándole lo que ya él sabía pero necesitaba escuchar todos los días de mí."_Ti amo, Rossi_."

"_Ti amo, DiLaurentis_."Devolvió la frase mientras me sonreía de esa manera tan sensual que lograba que mis pantalones bajaran lo más rápido posible para cederle acceso a que me llevara de ida y vuelta al cielo.

_Billy, Billy, Billy._

Su nombre se repetía en mi mente como un mantra, recordándome que este idiota cumplía todos mis caprichos y yo jamás le he dado nada para compensarle por todo el amor que me ha dado. Soy un maldito fracasado y no me merezco estar con él.

Mi mente estaba hecha un desastre en este instante, pero al oír las palabras que recién me había dicho mi esposo logré tranquilizarme; él me ama y eso no hay duda alguna, en las noches susurra mi nombre y en las mañanas me canta...y eso me encanta porque me levanta cuando todos me hacen caer.

No supe cuando habíamos pasado el pre-show para entrar al simulador hasta que sentí el leve empujón de Rebeka para que me sentara en uno de los asientos junto a Cohen, AJ y ella. Obviamente primera fila en el medio, para que quedáramos al frente de la pantalla.

El tiempo pasó rápido; de Minion Mayhem fuimos a Shrek 4D -otra atracción de simulación-, de Shrek 4D a un show de efectos especiales en agua, de Waterworld a Special Effects Stage -un show con efectos especiales normales-, luego a la atracción de The Simpsons -otro simulador más- y después de eso nos encontramos en el Studio Tour, donde en Halloween ponen algunas de las zonas de sustos para Hollywood Horror Nights. Nos quedaban tres atracciones, dos de las cuales eran películas famosas de Universal: _Return Of The Mummy_ (_El Regreso de la Momia_) y _Jurassic Park _(_Parque Jurásico_).

"Trajeron trajes de baño, ¿verdad?"Pregunté, cuando salíamos del Studio Tour para ir a la atracción de Transformers -adivinen...otro simulador-."Para _Jurassic Park_."

"Claro que si, calor sofocante y todo pero no quiero mojar toda mi ropa."Mika rompió en risas, mientras señalaba su mochila.

"Obviamente que voy a subirme en _River Adventure_ con mi sobrina favorita."El pelirrojo agregó, metiendo a mi hijastra en un abrazo forzado.

"Mika, me caes mal."La azabache frunció el ceño, aunque de lejos se veía que solo estaba bromeando con Valentine."Tengo más dinero que tú y apenas tengo once. Bro, deberías enfocarte más en tu trabajo."

"Soy tu tío favorito, ¿verdad?"Valentine dijo.

"No tengo otras opciones de tío, así que..."La azabache sonrío burlonamente, alejándose del abrazo forzado."Eres lo único que me queda, Michal."

"Por eso, tu padre no tenía hermanos y lo más cercano que tenía a unos éramos la banda y yo."Escuché al guitarrista decir.

"Aún así lo echaron de la banda porque era más famoso que ellos."Me susurré a mi mismo, tomando el vaso de Coca-Cola que mi marido traía en la mano y diciéndole en voz alta."Gracias, amor."

"Realmente gracias por quitarme la bebida de la mano."Billy gruñó, como si estuviera levemente enojado por mi acción.

Debía admitir que lo que recién le había hecho fue bastante rudo, pero eso se lo compensaría después en casa con una pequeña sorpresa.

Luego de las dos atracciones restantes, había llegado la hora de la verdad: La hora de ir a la atracción más asombrosa del universo entero.

"_Jurassic Park: River Adventure_" era una de mis atracciones favoritas. No era una montaña rusa, no era fuerte y definitivamente no era lo que la gente creería que me gusta.

Creciendo en Florida, siempre tuve la disposición de ir al parque cada vez que mis padres no tenían trabajo que hacer; eran dos o tres horas de carretera desde Miami hasta Orlando -aunque ahora lo tenga a corta distancia solo vamos en días festivos o cuando alguno de los dos sienta la energía de ir-. No recuerdo la primera vez que fui al parque en Orlando, pero si la sensación que he tenido cada vez que cruzo las puertas de Universal o de Disney...esa sensación que me dice que realmente no puedes pasar un mal día en los parques.

El lema de _Universal Studios_ no miente, cada atracción te lleva dentro de la película; como cuando por ejemplo abrieron "_The Wizarding World of Harry Potter_" en Orlando hace unos años atrás. Disfruté de hacer millones de hechizos en las ventanas de las tiendas con mi varita mágica de Draco Malfoy para ver cómo las cosas se movían.

"_River Adventure_" no era la excepción.

¿Querías una persecución de dinosaurios? Pues, ajústate los cinturones. El viaje en bote está apunto de comenzar.

El viaje comenzó lento mientras el bote subía la pequeña rampa que nos llevaría frente a frente con las puertas iconicas de la película, de fondo podías oír pájaros y sonidos de dinosaurios para entrar en ambiente.

El bote era amarillo con el logo de la atracción al frente y estaba cinco partes para albergar a 25 personas -cinco en cada sección-. Los asientos eran rojos y tenían una barra de seguridad que te presionaba un poco en el estomago para que no hubiera ningún tipo de accidente -como salir "volando" del bote-. Rebeka, Billy, Ariana, yo y Shanila -respectivamente en ese orden- íbamos en la parte del frente mientras que los demás estaban detrás de nosotros en la segunda sección.

Apenas subimos la rampa, la música de la película empezó a sonar.

Billy, AJ y yo veíamos alrededor como los típicos locos, pero en realidad estábamos tratando de ver todo por lo fanáticos que nos habíamos puesto de ver tanto todas las películas. Lo irónico era que aún ni siquiera habíamos pasado de la puerta.

El bote hizo una curva en algo que era similar a un hibernadero, y...¡BAM! Nos encontrábamos en frente de la puerta. La narración lentamente comenzó a sonar y mientras las puertas se abrían se escuchó: "_Welcome to Jurassic Park **(Bienvenidos a Jurassic Park)**_"

Nos encontramos con la vista más preciosa del mundo, con esa área temática a la Isla Nublar en la parte donde estaban los dinosaurios herbívoros. Lo único arruinando la vista era que las vías a las que el bote estaba agarrado se veían a través del agua, pero si te distraías lo suficiente con los dinosaurios no lo notarías.

Luego pasamos por una pequeña cueva que tenía una cascada de un lado.

Tosí un poco porque el lugar estaba lleno de neblina falsa, lo cual hizo que Billy me dieran unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda para que se me quitara.

Pasamos por unos dinosaurios más -uno nos salpicó agua a los del lado derecho- hasta que llegamos a la parte de las instalaciones de InGen de Isla Nublar, donde la cueva del hadrosaurio tenía un bote similar al de nosotros bloqueando la entrada.

Una advertencia sonó, interrumpiendo la narración por completo y desviándonos al área de los velociraptors, idéntico al de la primera película. Las plantas se movían y se veían cables rotos mostrándonos que se habían escapado.

El área como dije era la parte de afuera de las instalaciones de InGen en la isla; y de nuevo, volvimos a pasar por otro bote igual al de nosotros. Este tenía un gorro de Disneyland al lado flotando en el agua y un...

"¡Dilophosaurus!"Billy dijo, sonriendo presumidamente por adivinar el dinosaurio antes que todos.

"Genio, te daremos el diploma de Harvard cuando te bajes de la atracción."Le saqué la lengua, lo cual ocasionó que me diera un beso.

AJ nos separó, ya que estaba sentada en medio de ambos y se sentía algo incomoda estar a la mitad de nuestro romance.

"Me tenían apretada entre los dos."Mi hijastra se quejó."Y no podía ver cómo el auto no funcionaba como siempre."

Totalmente refiriéndose a la escena que nunca funcionó del auto pegado a la pared, el cual se suponía que debía deslizarse hasta llegar al piso.

Una escena que nos lleva directo a otra rampa y a la parte oscura de la atracción.

Ariana se abrazó a Billy, mientras subíamos la rampa, donde de todos lados salían velociraptors. Se notaba aterrada, lo cual claramente entendí porque los Cobra tienen miedo de las alturas.

La rampa bajó, dejando todo a oscuras y luego unas luces rojas comenzaron a titilar y sonidos de alarma empezaron.

El bote seguía su camino, como adentrándonos más a la película hecha realidad que está atracción era.

La cabeza de un dinosaurio se vio por un hueco, dando la idea de que nos buscaba para comernos. Sus dientes afilados casi rozando por encima de nuestras cabezas, pero a menos que Universal quisiera una demanda...Rexy no nos haría nada.

Junior y Billy seguían abrazados mirando todo, ya el miedo de ambos había pasado y se estaban divirtiendo bromeando con Rebeka mientras que Shanila hablaba con Mallory, quien se encontraba atrás.

"Viene mi parte favorita."Le comenté a Billy, sonriendo.

"Ha, todos deberíamos posar para la foto."Mi esposo rió."Está vez si la compro porque la mayoría de nuestros amigos están aquí."

El bote hizo una curva, dándonos a entender que el final llegaba.

A lo lejos se veían una gran cascada, la música dramática empezó a sonar y los Cobra se pegaron a abrazarme a mi a medida que más nos acercábamos a la cascada donde...

"¡AHHH!"Ambos azabaches gritaron al ver al gigante T-Rex salir de la cascada y justamente una caída de 26 metros nos salvo de las garras del dinosaurio, llevándonos a las afueras de las instalaciones de InGen.

"Y esto es lo que pasa cuando jugamos a ser Dios."Dije, con una cara seria como reprimiendo a mis amigos."Malas decisiones, compañeros, malas decisiones."

Todos rieron por la leve referencia a la película.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Normal P.O.V:<em>**

Billy limpió con cuidado la herida que su hija se había hecho en la rodilla al correr a la entrada de la mansión y tropezarse con una roca decorativa.

La azabache estaba sentada sobre la barra de la cocina, viendo el montón de paquetes acumulados de las compras excesivas que hacía sus padres por internet.

"Listo."El cantante dijo, colocando una bandita de los Avengers sobre la herida y luego le plantó un beso sobre la bandita."Y ahora estás bendecida por el Rey."

Ariana rió, golpeándole el brazo al mayor.

"Estas loco."Le respondió, metiéndolo en un abrazo."Por eso te quiero."

Cobra se alejó de la muestra de afecto de su hija, mientras le plantaba otro beso pero este en la frente.

"Tengo que abrir algunas de esas cajas...son del trabajo."Susurró, acomodándole el cabello a la menor."Papá tiene revisar la mercancía de su nuevo disco. Ve a hacer tu tarea, Spence traerá la cena en un rato...le dije a él y al tío Michal que compraran hamburguesas."

"Hice mi tarea ayer, árbol parlante."Junior se bajó de la barra, con la intención de ir al refrigerador por un sandwich de helado."¿Puedo ir a ver la trilogía de Jurassic Park?"

"Recuérdame llevarte a ver la película nueva cuando salga en Junio."Billy Joe respondió, asintiendo y tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina para poder empezar a trabajar.

El azabache luego tomó su laptop para hacer una video llamada en Skype con los jefes de la disquera y su representante.

Mientras Junior se iba a la sala de estar, Billy se quedó en la cocina para abrir las cajas con la mercancía de su nuevo disco "_Warrior_".

"¿Así que los glow-sticks parecen espadas que brillan?"Cohen le dijo a Henderson y al señor Pace por Skype."¿Esto es para el tour del 2016?"

"¿Ya viste el modelo de los pases backstage?"Henderson parecía emocionado."Es la foto con la peluca azul y los lentes de sol de marco rojo."

"Ah, si...se ve bien."El cantante dijo, dejando las cajas de un lado para levantarse a servirse una copa de un vino que tenía ya abierto en la nevera.

Encendió el reproductor/cargador donde su teléfono estaba, y reprodujo una de las canciones que estaban en el playlist de "_Warrior_".

"_I thought__ that I'd been hurt before_

_But no one's ever left me quite this sore_

_Your words cut deeper than a knife_

_Now I need someone to breathe me back to life._"Cobra escuchó su voz empezar a cantar por las bocinas.

La canción era parte de la historia que en sí el álbum contaba si lo escuchabas desde la primera canción hasta la última todo en orden. El álbum iba de una parte en la Cohen contaba sobre lo triste que había estado desde la muerte de su padre, luego la música se tornaba movida y con ritmo para simbolizar su triunfo al volverse súper estrella, después el álbum contaba el otro lado detrás de el glamour y la fama de Billy Joe Cobra -lo cual no cambiaba mucho de la realidad, excepto que mostraba un chico roto que lentamente se estaba reparando con la ayuda del cineasta-.

"_Got a feeling that I'm going under_

_But I know that I'll make it out alive_

_If I quit calling you my lover_

_Move on..._"Billy tarareo en voz baja, mientras que con la copa en la mano volvía a su asiento en frente de la laptop.

Sacó de la caja una camiseta negra con una cobra en azul turquesa y un estampado de estrellas blancas.

"Esto no se vende."Le dijo a Thomas, sin levantar la mirada."Esto es perfecto para Junior. ¿Están las deportivas que pedí para el Equipo Cobra?"

"¿Las camisetas para el equipo de paintball que tienen?"El castaño-canoso preguntó.

"Aha..."Billy parecía impaciente.

"La del príncipe de las tinieblas no está lista."Henderson respondió."Le están cosiendo el 'Zombie Lord' en la espalda y el número cinco...así que obviamente esa no la envié."

"_You watch me bleed until I can't breathe_

_Shaking, falling onto my knees_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_

_Tripping over myself_

_Aching, begging you to come help_

_And now that I'm without your kisses_

_I'll be needing stitches_."Se escuchó en el fondo, mientras la puerta de la cocina se abría de par en par.

"¡Llegué yo a destruir su felicidad!"Entró Rajeev deslizándose por el piso, seguido de un Spencer que normalmente cargaba bolsas de _Wendy's_ y de un Mika que venía con las bebidas.

"Mátenme."El azabache se dio un facepalm en la frente.

"Invitan a Shani a Universal y a mí nada, ósea los falsos estos hasta se olvidan de invitar al padrino de sus dos bodas para alejarme de la Lolo."Baguiati se agarró las mejillas, sobre dramatizando el hecho de que no lo habían invitado a ir a pasear con ellos."¡Muéranse, perras! ¡Sean felices en el infierno gay!"

"¡Maldición, Rajeev Sanjay Baguiati, ¿podrías callarte la maldita boca?! ¡Joder!"Cobra gruñó."¡Hay gente que tiene reuniones por videochats con sus jefes!"

"¡El verdadero Billy Joe Cobra no diría eso!"El hindú se levantó del piso."Él diría algo como 'yo soy asombroso, no tengo jefes'. Ruge tu independencia, negro."

"Se acabó la reunión, T."Spencer le dijo al representante del menor, acercándose para quedar frente la laptop."Billy necesita comer y descansar. Me lo has tenido estresado todos estos días y eso realmente es malo para el cuerpo."

Con eso el cineasta cerró la video-llamada.

"¡Oye!"Cohen abrió los ojos como platos, con la boca medio abierta como un pez."¡Era algo importante!"

"Me importa un carajo."Wright dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa."¡Jeev, quita las cajas y ponlas en la barra!"

Al poco rato, el grupo estaba sentado en la mesa, cenando hamburguesas como personas civilizadas...ósea con una conversación para ignorar totalmente a Rajeev y sus quejas de porque no había sido invitado a la reunión de ese día.

"Porque realmente eres patético y fastidioso."Owl le respondió al actor, y acto seguido se encogió de hombros antes de morder una papa frita.

"Primera vez que concuerdo con la niña esta."Billy Joe rió por lo bajo.

"Tú eras patético y fastidioso en octavo grado."Baguiati intentó atacar al azabache.

"No, estaba jodidamente bueno para tener trece años."El cantante contestó."Estaba más sabroso que comer pollo frito con las manos."

"Tu padre se robaba los corazones de hasta los que limpiaban los salones."Rajeev le comentó a AJ.

"Yo me robaba los corazones de...absolutamente nadie."Spencer dijo, luego de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

"Aw, no mientas tanto."Cobra le lanzó una mirada."Tenias mi corazón con esa carita tan linda que es la tuya."

El azabache luego acarició su nariz contra la del castaño.

"¡¿Por qué demonios no me invitaron a ir a Universal Studios con ustedes?!"Rajeev se quejó de nuevo, golpeando la mesa y luego señalando a Mika."Invitaron a este que apenas se apareció de la nada...¡y a nadie se le ocurrió llamarme! ¡Yo quería subirme a la Momia!"

"Fue de imprevisto."Mika contestó, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta."Anoche estábamos todos aquí viendo Star Wars y Harry Potter hasta como las siete de la mañana, y Spencer estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando de la nada salió abrazado de un velociraptor de peluche y le dijo a Billy que estaba antojado de ir a Universal."

"Y como siempre, yo tenía que consentir a mi director favorito."Billy se tornó meloso, acariciando su nariz contra la de Wright de nuevo."Porque me encanta verlo feliz con esa preciosa sonrisa que tiene."

"¿Por qué parte de la trilogía vas?"Mika le preguntó a Ariana, como para sacarle conversación."Vi que...vi que estabas viendo Jurassic Park cuando llegamos. ¿Cuál de las tres era?"

"La primera, está pausada y va apenas por el comienzo."La menor se encogió de hombros, con la mirada fija en su comida.

"Si quieres buscamos algunos snacks y las vemos juntos."El pelirrojo sugirió con una sonrisa.

Valentine realmente parecía estar interesado en ganarse el papel de tío genial, o por lo menos hacerse amigo de la niña; le recordaba demasiado a como era Billy durante sus días en la banda.

"_Michal Demetri Valentine_..."AJ volteó a verlo, con una sonrisa presumida."Acabas de hacer un trato con la Cobra."

* * *

><p>Spencer deslizó sus manos sobre el abdomen desnudo del azabache, el cual estaba tirado boca arriba sobre la cama de su habitación.<p>

"Fui muy rudo contigo esta tarde cuando te quité tu bebida."El cineasta dijo."Así que quería compensártelo..."

Wright se inclinó para plantar un beso sobre los labios de Cobra, aún pasando sus manos con suavidad por encima del cuerpo del sexy cantante internacional. Una mano subió al cabello de menor mientras la otra quedaba sobre la cadera de Billy.

"A veces me encuentro pensando en el primer día en que te vi y nada se compara a lo que tenemos."Se separó un poco para hablar."¿Sabes? Antes era más fácil hacer estas cosas, pero ahora los dos tenemos responsabilidades y es más difícil encontrar tiempo para estar los dos juntos...solos."

Wright ni siquiera lo dejó hablar, volvió a besarlo mientras lo acariciaba.

Sus ojos color chocolate se quedaron hipnotizados de los ojos azul turquesa de Billy Joe, dándose cuenta de que su Baruch seguía ahí dentro...debajo de todo lo que era Billy Joe Cobra. Le recordaba todo al libro de "_**El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde**_ (en inglés _Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde_)", en el cual el doctor Jekyll es un científico que crea una poción o bebida que tiene la cualidad de separar la parte más humana del lado más maléfico de una persona; cuando Jekyll bebe esta mezcla se convierte en Edward Hyde, un criminal capaz de cualquier atrocidad, excepto que Billy no era nada así...simplemente era diferente que Baruch.

"Baruch..."El castaño se escuchó susurrando, mientras se volvía a separar de sus labios.

"¿Si?"Cohen respondió, igualmente en un susurro.

"Aún lo quiero a él..."Spencer murmuró.

"Te daré lo que quieres."El azabache dijo.

"¿Cómo?"Fue lo único que salió de los labios del cineasta.

"Ya lo verás."Y eso fue la última cosa que oyó al cantante decir antes de que apagara la luz."_Pronto_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Vienen cosas grandes para estos dos chicos en su relación.<strong>

**Un bebé y...¡¿la reaparición del hijo de su madre Baruch Cohen?! ¡Spencer, cuidateeeee! Eso va a ser _EL DRAMA_.**

**Tiempo de explicación:**

**-"Focus" de Ariana Grande.**

**-"Stitches" de Shawn Mendes.**

**-#RajeevDejaElDrama.**

**-#SpencerTieneUnaVaritaMagica #DobleSentido.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy.**

**Reviews son siempre aceptados.**

**-AntoRodriguez7, over & out.**


End file.
